My Little Pony: Colisión Espacio - Tiempo
by Fernando Estrada
Summary: Once Años después del Abismal, Las Princesas han ocultado el hecho de que constantemente Equestria se encuentra en peligro. Una Organización busca los objeto más poderos que han existido, las llaves Espacio - Tiempo. Twilight junto con sus amigas trataran de evitar que ellos realicen su egoísta plan. Esta amenaza va más allá del poder de los Alicornios. Peligran las realidades.
1. El Aniversario del Crepúsculo

**[La Siguiente Historia es Secuela de Guerra Contra La Extinción, por lo cual si usted no ha leído la anterior, se le recomienda leerla debido a que puede no interpretar correctamente esta historia]**

**[Atención el Siguiente Capítulo tiene contenido Específico. Se les recomienda discreción]**

* * *

Todos han guardado secretos, es común esconder lo que puede afectar al destino de otros. Incluso los padres guardan secretos a sus hijos para evitar que estos se involucren en asuntos que no podrán controlar.

**[Castillo de Twilight, 11 años después de Abismo]**

Las paredes de cristal limitaban la habitación donde ambos Alicornios descansaban después de otro día. Lentamente el sol presenta sus cálidos rayos de luz que impactan contra los ojos de Twilight, provocando un gesto de rechazo y que esta despierte del sueño que la acogía. Esta lentamente abre sus ojos para comenzar un nuevo día. Sin embargo su pareja seguía recostado junto a ella abrazándola de espaldas. Ella sonríe al ver que el aún no ha despertado, le agradaba verlo dormir tan placenteramente, sin embargo ella ilumina su cuerno y aparto los cascos de Alphonse para que ella pudiera levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la cama. Una vez hecho esto gira para verlo si lo ha despertado, pero este aún dormía ocultando sus ojos con uno de sus casco al sentir el resplandor del sol que emergía desde el horizonte. Twilight suspira aliviada pues era un día perfecto, para tener en cuenta los problemas que lideran continuamente en Equestria. Ella pretendía levantarse de la cama pero unos cascos la abrazan de su cintura e impiden que escape, ella sonríe ruborizada al girar para ver a Alphonse, este acariciaba su rostro con su espalda mientras respira contra ella, provocando una agradable sensación al respirar cerca de sus nalgas y cola que seguían en la cama. Twilight se teletransporta frente a la cama, para luego cerrar las cortinas que miraban hacia la ciudad que se había formado con el tiempo.

\- ¿Acaso has vuelto a esperar a que me despertara? – pregunta sonriente Twilight mientras se inclina sobre la cama

\- Te vez muy linda cuando duermes, simplemente se me hace imposible despertarte, pero eres aún más bella cuando estas despierta, a si puedo ver tus bellos ojos y escuchar tu adorable voz, ¿quizás sea yo quien aún este durmiendo? – responde Alphonse acariciando el rostro de Twilight con su casco, acercándola para besarla

\- Que amable – responde ruborizada Twilight mientras vuelve a ingresar a la cama para ayudarlo a despertar

Ella sube sobre él mientras humedece sus labios con su lengua, ella comienza a acercarse a él lentamente, este la mira emocionado como se acerca, sin embargo al estar tan cerca este cierra sus ojos esperando un confortable beso. Twilight levita una almohada y la lanza contra su rostro para luego teletransportarse en frente de la cama dirigiéndose hacía la puerta. Alphonse se retira la almohada y levanta la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama mirándola como ella se retira hacia a la puerta victoriosa mientras tararea una suave canción. Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y se le aparece en su camino evitando que avance. Twilight le sonríe y continúa avanzando. Este se acerca y utiliza la almohada para empujarla hacia adelante y hacerla tropezar, ella se tambalea y cae en los cascos de Alphonse que la esperaban para atraparla. Este comienza a acariciar su cuello en lo que se acerca a su oreja para mordisquearla un poco, mientras comienza a levitarla para poder acceder a sus labios y cuello. A ella no le molestaba ser acariciada, le gustaba sentir su afecto diariamente. Sin embargo ahora Alphonse se desaparece y aparece al otro lado de la puerta. Twilight baja lentamente al suelo y suspira cansada mientras se acerca a la puerta. Pero cuando esta se abre, ella de felicidad lagrimea un poco al ver a Alphonse sosteniendo una tarjeta, rodeado de ramos de rosas rojas y tulipanes blancos y a sus espaldas un regalo ademas de una pequeña sobre él.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños Twilight – decía Alphonse al sostener la tarjeta sobre su cabeza mientras levita todas las flores a su alrededor

\- Feliz Cumpleaños mamá, espero sea de tu agrado – añade Socra alegre mientras toma el regalo y lo levita sobre ella para darselo a su madre

Twilight lagrimea aún más al ver a su hija abriendo el pequeño regalo ante ella. Socra no entendía muy bien el gusto de su padre por los regalos por que al abrir el regalo muestra frente a Twilight una caja llena de chocolates. Alphonse se endereza y sonríe orgulloso mientras sostiene a Socra sobre él, quien abraza la cabeza de su padre para mantener el equilibrio sobre su lomo. Twilight limpia sus lágrimas con una de sus alas, mientras ríe de alegría al ver esos chocolates. Posteriormente Socra sostiene uno y lo lleva a la boca de Twilight, quien lo muerde entusiasmada, provocando que al degustar su sabor ella saltara sobre Alphonse y abrazara a ambos, agradeciéndoles.

Twilight se aparta y bosteza, contagiando a Socra que también bosteza. Ella toma a su hija y le pide a Alphonse preparar el desayuno, quien suspira aceptando en lo que ambas se dirigen a la ducha. Socra se negaba e intento huir, pero ella es sostenida por la magia de Twilight que la arrastraba con ella. Alphonse las mira unos segundos antes de retirarse y decidir guardar todas las rosas en la habitación para sorprenderla en la noche. Este parpadea y avanza hacia a la habitación donde arregla la cama y la cubre con las flores dejando un espacio en el centro donde deja los chocolates. Este ilumina su cuerno y se teletransporta al comedor. Mientras tanto Twilight abre el paso del agua caliente que empaña con vapor los cristales y la ventana de la ducha. Ella entra acompañada de su hija y ambas comienzan a ducharse mientras conversan. Por otra parte en el comedor Alphonse se acerca a la mesa y levita tres platos vacíos, este gira y abre un libro de recetas. Este mientras lee levita los ingredientes y realiza los pasos utilizando su magia muy confiado. Al finalizar ve la imagen del libro y la compara con su platillo.

\- Esto debería ser un crimen – comenta Alphonse, inclinando la mirada al ver el lastimoso platillo que había preparado – Solo tal vez este bueno – se decía así mismo nervioso mientras levita una cuchara llena con su brebaje, sin embargo en cuanto lo tuvo en la boca, contuvo la reacción de vomitar y lo trago añadiendo – no es comestible – mientras mira mareado su plato

Finalmente suspira e invoca su comida, ensalada y un sándwich para cada uno. Este mira molesto el libro y lo cierra para luego ascender por las escaleras hacia el baño donde Twilight y Socra se encontraban. Este seguía algo molesto por no poder hacer bien un estofado, sin embargo al entrar al baño nota la abundante presencia del vapor producido por el agua caliente. Este avanza un poco en el interior y les comunica que el desayuno estaba listo, este se retiraba tranquilo hasta que escucha la voz de Twiligth que se dirigía a él. Ella se encontraba en el interior de la ducha lavando la crin de Socra mientras esta jugaba con las burbujas de jabón que se producían. Sin embargo mientras el agua caía sobre ella su crin se alaciaba y ademas de que hacia brillar su pelaje muy fuertemente, ella no podía evitar hablar con Alphonse con intereses propios.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿Acaso piensas dejar sola a una madre y a su hija?, ¿Por qué no esperas? – pregunta Twilight insistiendo que este se quedara, mientras pronunciaba estas preguntas con un cierto tono lujurioso que Socra entendía como sarcasmo

Alphonse se sienta frente a la puerta de la lucha a esperar que ambas terminen, sin embargo el sueño y el calor provocan que este se duerma ligeramente. Rápidamente Twilight nota como la respiración de Alphonse ha disminuido y gentilmente ilumina su cuerno mientras limpia el lomo de Socra con sus cascos. Ella comienza a acariciar la cabeza de Alphonse para despertarlo, quien despierta y mira confundido en donde se encontraba. Lentamente distingue los cascos magicos de Twilight que le indicaban a donde ver. En el vidrio empañado de vapor se distinguen las moradas nalgas de Twilight que se recostaban sobre el vidrio, estaban húmedas y con un gran tamaño, mostrando discretamente su intimidad que ocultaba con uno de sus cascos. Alphonse mira esto ruborizando mientras intenta apartar la vista, sin embargo la magia de Twilight impide que lo haga mientras ella ríe victoriosa, sin embargo es Socra quien le da tregua su padre al decirle a su madre que ya era tiempo de que se fuera a secar. Twilight se aparta de la ventana la cual se empaña de nuevo con el vapor del agua. Alphonse se libera de la magia de Twilight y se levanta para recibir a Socra con una toalla al salir de la ducha. Twilight abre la puerta y una gran cantidad de vapor sale junto con una potrilla que salta hacia su padre emocionada. Este la atrapa en la toalla antes de bajarla y dirigirla a la puerta del baño. Esta sale cubierta con la toalla, para luego dirigirse hacía su habitación para ir por sus cosas antes de partir y posteriormente desayunar. Mientras tanto Alphonse mira de reojo a Twilight que se apoya junto a la puerta de la ducha viendo a su hija. Al salir la pequeña, ella sostiene el crin de Alphonse y lo conduce al interior de la ducha. Este sonríe mientras se acerca, provocando que Twilight retroceda al interior mientras ríe ansiosa, a espaldas de Alphonse la puerta se cierra aislándolos del mundo. Él avanza y la pone contra la pared, lentamente se acerca y la levanta en sus patas traseras mientras este la acompaña y comienzan a perderse en sus labios, mientras sus cascos recorren el cuerpo de Twilight comenzando a estimular su deseo. Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de parar ahora. Alphonse se aparta un poco para ver el gentil rostro de Twilight, ella estaba empapada y su crin era tan largo para cubrir algunas partes de su pecho. sin embargo ella se abalanza sobre él y lo derriba sobre el suelo de la ducha, asegurándose de no golpear su cabeza contra el suelo al caer. Ella rápidamente sube sobre él y comienza a deslizar su vagina sobre el pene de Alphonse, este sonreía ansioso, sin embargo ahora ella se inclina sobre su pecho.

\- Tal vez no lo notes ahora pero, estoy más que lista – le susurra Twilight amorosamente mientras levanta un poco su cadera para introducirlo en su interior, mordiendo su labio inferior al sentirse penetrada

Pasan varios minutos hasta que alguien toca a la puerta del baño, sin embargo ninguno de los dos escuchaba los suaves golpes que resonaban en la puerta, debido a que Alphonse había aislado la ducha de todo sonido para que nadie pudiera escuchar los gemidos de Twilight. En el interior ambos continuaban, disfrutando de la intimidad.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta, Fluttershy esperaba alguna respuesta, pero esta nunca la obtuvo, junto a ella se encontraba Socra que estaba acompañándola mientras cepillaba su crin, finalmente Fluttershy suspiro al imaginar lo que ocurría adentro, llevo su casco a su frente y sonríe. Ella gira y le pide a Socra ir por su bolsa; la pequeña da media vuelta y avanza hacia la sala del trono donde esperaría a su madre. Fluttershy miraba muy feliz como la niña se alejaba, sin embargo cuando esta doblo en la esquina del corredor, la mirada de la pegaso cambio drásticamente. Lucia fría y molesta, ella inclino su cabeza un poco en lo que respiraba tranquila, su largo mechón cuelga de su cabeza, ante esto ella nota el mechón gris que recorría parte de este. Ella se endereza y abre la puerta utilizando su magia, acto seguido se arregla el mechón regresándolo atrás de su oreja. Entra y nota la gran cantidad de vapor que emergía de la ducha, que tenía los vidrios empañados. Fluttershy levanta su casco derecho y lo cubre con magia que parecía arder como el fuego, esta lo acerca y golpea suavemente el cristal, intentando no lastimar mucho al que haya creado el domo.

El escudo que aislaba la ducha se rompe al ser golpeado, y deja escuchar el grito de Twilight al llegar al orgasmo seguido de los gritos de angustia al ver como Alphonse cae inconsciente contra la pared dejando caer su cuerpo junto con el de Twilight.

\- Twilight, feliz cumpleaños, sé que es un mal momento pero necesitamos ir a Canterlot, hoy también hay movimiento – comenta tímida la pegaso al escuchar el fuerte golpe del rostro de Alphonse contra la pared

\- Tranquila Fluttershy – responde Twilight entre risas nerviosas en el interior – Ahora partimos deja Socra esté lista – añade abriendo la puerta del baño, sosteniendo a Alphonse sobre su lomo

\- A veces me sorprendo que solo tengan una hija – comenta inconsciente Flutterhsy – upf... Socra esta lista nos espera en el salón del trono – añade despejando el vapor para ver a su amiga

\- Ella fue planeada, y por el momento no planeamos otro hijo – responde entre risas Twilight - sin embargo Flutteshy, siempre hay actividad por parte de los miembro del circulo ¿Cuál es la ubicación esta vez? – pregunta Twilight iluminando su cuerno para secar a ambos y arreglarse con otro hechizo, para luego invocar un peine

\- Sí, son los del círculo otra vez, pero esta vez no se trata de un solo intento de invocación fallido, nuevamente hay una víctima – responde Fluttheshy molesta con solo recordarlo

Twilight deja de cepillar su crin y deja suspendido el peine mientras gira para ver a su amiga, al escucharlo se encontraba angustiada y temerosa, esta lleva su casco a su pecho y exhala para relajarse mientras lo aparta. Rápidamente se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, ¿ya has informado a Celestia? – pregunta Twilight seria, mientras abre la puerta, sosteniendo sobre ella a el inconsciente Alphonse

\- Aún no – responde la pegaso confiada – Llevaras a Alphonse inconsciente, ¿no es mejor despertarlo? – pregunta intrigada, al ver como lo ha dejado por el suave golpe

\- No, solo utilizaremos la llave "Espacio". Cada vez es más frecuente su presencia y por lo que intentan invocar – Twilight guarda silencio al pensar en el horror que los miembros del Circulo intentan invocar en Equestria – no tiene límites – añade temerosa

Ambas abandona el baño y se dirigen al salón del trono, sin comentar nada, solo asegurándose de que no hayan invitados en los alrededores utilizando un rastreo mágico. Luego se encuentran con Socra que levitaba una pelota que utilizaba para cambiar su forma, como un ejercicio. La pequeña toma la pelota y la arroja contra Fluttershy esperando su reacción, quien no hizo nada para defenderse.

\- Fluttershy, aún no puedo cambiar su forma – dice molesta Socra – tiene algún truco, tú y mi papá pueden hacerlo yo también quiero aprender a hacerlo también – protesta deteniendo la pelota antes de golpearla e intentando cambiar su forma de nuevo

\- Solo concéntrate, es algo difícil pero lo lograras – sonríe la pegaso mientras mira hacia a Twilight que abría la puerta a Canterlot – está en tus genes – añade acercándose a ella para acariciar su crin

**[Canterlot, Primeras horas]**

Celestia acompaña a su hermana para descender la luna y elevar el sol, ya era costumbre. Sin embargo Luna desde hace algunos días comenzó a actuar de forma desinteresada con todo a su alrededor, Celestia nunca había visto a Luna con ese humor, pero lo comprendía, era por el día. Durante once años se ha esforzado por sonreír este día, sin embargo hoy no podía sonreír. Celestia miraba entristecida a su hermana, le dolía verla triste. Ella avanza hacia ella para intentar consolarla.

\- Luna, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunta tímida Celestia mientras pone un casco sobre su hermana

\- Las estrellas se ocultan junto con la luna – murmura Luna inconsciente – No, estoy bien, solo tengo algo de sueño – añade timida, se corrige a sí misma nerviosa

\- Twilight vendrá hoy, ¿Estarás bien? – pregunta Celestia mientras se retira al interior del castillo

\- Tranquila, solo he intentado asesinarla una vez – responde sarcástica Luna añadiendo unas risas

\- Dos… La haz intentado asesinar dos veces – responde alegre Celestia – cuando le dio esas rosas Alphonse y cuando nació Socra – añade Celestia corrigiendo a Luna

Luna hace memoria y se ríe al recordar que era cierto. Gira hacia Celestia y respira profundo, para luego exhalar liberándose de su frustración. Ambas hermanas regresan al interior del castillo donde un guardia les indica que su desayuno estaba listo y esperando. Celestia confía que su hermana este bien, pero no tarda en notar que algo esconde en realidad. Luna miraba descuidadamente el suelo al caminar. Ambas se sientan acompañadas de sus guardias, sin embargo Celestia les pide abandonar la habitación inmediatamente, estos no lo comprendían pero por el tono serio y frió con que lo dijo, no dudaron en retirarse. Los guardias se retiran intimidados, Luna mira nerviosa a los guardias al salir, estos le deseaban buena suerte antes de cerrar la puerta, ya se daban una idea de lo que ocurriria. Cuando Luna regresa la mira a su hermana, nota como esta tenia lo cascos cruzados sobre la mesa, apartando el plato con su magia. Ella la miraba fríamente, como si una ira recorriera su cuerpo, sin embargo sus palabras fueron gentiles pero directas.

\- Luna, ocurre algo. ¿Qué es Twilight o Alphonse? – pregunta Celestia sin apartar la vista, su voz era intimidante

\- No, no se trata de eso – responde evasiva Luna

\- ¿Entonces es por Socra? – responde Celestia alzando una ceja por la intriga

\- No – responde Luna virando su mirada a un extremo de la habitación

\- ¡Luna, han pasado once años!, no puedes seguir resentida por no poder estar junto a él, ese es un pensamiento inapropiado de una Princesa, antes que nosotras están los ciudadanos – protesta molesta Celestia - ademas estaban fuera de nuestro control todas las adversidades que afrontamos

\- Entiendo, es que cuando ella nació, regresaron los recuerdos de cuando yo quería tener una familia con él, esa es la razón, a veces desearía que hubiera terminado adentro porque… - decía Luna hasta ser interrumpida por un trozo de pan que la golpea

\- Sería la misma condición, a diferencia que ahora no tendría padre, por que él no lo recordaría, como te he dicho esto es obra del destino, no podemos manipularlo como al día y la noche, hoy da gracias que tú eres la favorita de Socra – responde calmadamente Celestia mientras se levanta de la mesa

Luna suspira y termina de comer, mientras recuerda la emoción que tenía al tener a Socra en sus cascos cuando era menor. Sentir la suave piel de la infante lleno sus sueños de maravillas. A Socra le gustaba practicar con Luna sus hechizos debido a que todos tenían alguna razón para negarse a participar. Celestia se detiene frente a la puerta del comedor y le pide ir con Rarity a ver la decoración, debido a que no faltaba mucho para que Twilight llegara a Canterlot. Seguido se retiró añadiendo que se aseguraría de que Applejack tuviera los ingredientes necesarios para los platillos. Luna miro sutilmente a su hermana y termino de comer; en su mente aún estaba la nostalgia. Poco después se dirigió junto con Rarity para supervisar su avance en la decoración. Mientras tanto esta se encontraba levitando listones para adornar las columnas, las mesas con manteles blancos y un centro de mesa de cristales, Cheese Sandwich preparaba el sistema de sonido y los globos, ajustando hasta el último centímetro de estos. En una gran mesa se encontraba una montaña de regalos. Cheese continúo con servir el ponche, sin embargo al terminar este se congelo al ver su reflejo en la bebida, este suspiro un momento y dio media vuelta intentando huir de sus problemas. Sin embargo Rarity noto ese fragmento de tiempo, por lo cual se detuvo y se acercó a él preguntando si se encontraba bien. Cheese volvió a reír y avanzo hacia las luces con la intención de arreglarlas. Sin aviso la puerta se abre y Luna entra sosteniendo una sonrisa, ya había olvidado sus problemas. Sin embargo al ver la decoración no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro, todo brillaba, los colores se combinaban perfectamente y los cristales le daban cierta elegancia a una fiesta muy simple. La Princesa se acerca a sus amigos elogiando su trabajo y devoción. Ella se levanta del suelo un momento al volar de emocion y seguido abrazar a ambos pidiéndoles que se arreglen para la fiesta. Ambos sonríen y se retiran. Luna se acerca a la ventana e ilumina su cuerno para hacer crecer las flores hasta cubrir un poco las ventanas y luego hacerlas florecer, esto era para darle un detallado toque.

Mientras tanto Applejack se encontraba en la cocina, añadiendo el betún al pastel de un piso, que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños. A sus espaldas Rainbow Dash amasaba la masa para luego hacer unos pastelillos, siguiendo una receta. Ambas trabajaban junto con otros ponis que hacian distintas tareas, desde orneado y haciendo la masa. No tenían un minuto de descanso sin embargo desde la puerta Celestia se asoma, preguntando por su progreso. Todos se detienen un segundo y la saludan para luego regresar a su trabajo. Celestia entra inspeccionando todo, pero al ver la cantidad de comida que preparaban les fija un límite, seguido se dirige a Applejack y a Rainbow Dash para pedirle que se arreglen pues ya faltaba poco. Los demás ponis continúan, la Princesa se despide de todos y se dirige al exterior para relajarse.

Celestia se encuentra con Luna en el jardín, ella nota que tiene mejor humor, por lo que evita mencionar su plática anterior. Ambas comienzan a conversar sobre la decoración hasta que pasan algunos minutos y son interrumpidas por sus amigas que estaban listos para la fiesta. Luna mira sus rostros y nota que falta la presencia de Pinke Pie.

\- Gracias a todas, sé que pedirles a todas venir a Canterlot en la noche para organizar esto fue algo desafiante, pero espero y disfruten de su estadía – comenta Celestia feliz de verlas arregladas y felices

\- No hay problema Princesa, todo sea por Twilight – responde Rarity agradecida por el hospedaje lujoso

\- Aunque hubiera preferido que Pinkie me ayudara – comenta Cheese Sandwich, llevando su casco a su cabeza rascándose nervioso

\- A todo esto, ¿Dónde está la pequeña Pinkie Pie? – pregunta Luna intrigada por su ausencia

\- Ella tenía que hacer un viaje, salio hace tres días, me parece que se dirigía con Éxodo – responde Applejack, al dar la poca información que tenia

\- ¿Cuándo llegara Twilight? – pregunta Rainbow Dash estirando un poco el vestido que tenía para acomodárselo mejor

A sus espaldas una brecha se abre y manifiesta una puerta de madera blanca, esta se abre lentamente y comienzan a escucharse algunas voces. Todos se esconden esperando que entraran. Twilight, Socra y Fluttershy entran intrigadas al ver la oscuridad del salón. Twilight cierra la puerta y la oscuridad invade la habitación, Celestia había cerrado las puertas y cortinas para darle una sorpresa. Se comienzan a escuchar las risas de sus amigas antes de que estas saltaran sobre ella y de que Celestia prendiera las luces del salón. Socra se mantiene quieta un momento mientras observa como las amigas de su madre la abrazan, esta sonríe y salta sobre ella igual. Sin embargo Twilight levitaba a Alphonse que estaba inconsciente y sus amigas provocaron que este cayera contra el suelo. Todas las ponis se petrificaron al escuchar el fuerte golpe, Celestia se reía junto con Luna, que miraba alegres a sus amigas. Cheese se acercó a Alphonse y comenzó a picarlo con su casco para ver si este reaccionaba, al no reaccionar lo arrastro hasta una silla donde lo descanso mientras comenzaba a servir la bebida. Todas comenzaron a felicitar a Twilight. Luna miraba feliz a sus amigas. Celestia dio la orden de comenzar la fiesta alzando su casco y gritando de felicidad. Sin embargo Twilight giro para ver la exaltada emoción de Celestia, fue entonces cuando vio a que a espaldas de Luna y Celestia, algo se acercaba a gran velocidad. Los ojos de las ponis se dilataron antes de poder gritar para advertir a las Princesas, estas miraron confundidas a las ponis hasta que les dio por mirar a sus espaldas, estas vieron de que se trataba, ya no podían reaccionar, ya era muy tarde. Un gran destello cubre a las Princesas, Twilight se teletransporta frente de sus amigas para protegerlas y a sus espaldas las Princesas aparecían confundidas. Trozos de vidrio y escombros, junto con llamas de color verde y azul que cubrían los trozos de cristal que fueron disparados con el impacto se dirigen a Twilight, quien no se aparta y materializa una ala astral recubierta con una armadura de brillante metal que freno todos los proyectiles que se dispararo cuando esa inmensa masa destruyo parte del castillo al impactarse. Twilight no puede ver a través del ala por lo cual la guarda y deja ver el cráter humeante; risas acompañan al humo mientras tres figuras sobresalen del humo, una muy grande, una del tamaño de Celestia y una más pequeña, las más grandes escoltaban a la pequeña que se acercaba lentamente hacía la superficie.

Twiligth ilumina su cuerno y se prepara para atacar, a su espalda las Princesas iluminan sus cuernos, Rarity invoca una cantidad de cristales que emergen del suelo y se suspenden sobre ella, Applejack deja caer su látigo que se mantenía atado en su casco, Fluttershy se mantenía inmóvil mientras miraba fijamente las entidades, ella no tenía miedo ahora, Rainbow Dash se eleva en el aire preparando sus cascos para golpear, todas estaban listas para un verdadero enfrentamiento, sin embargo Cheese se refugiaba junto con Socra que aún estaba en la habitación, este se mantenía vigilante de que nadie se acercara a la niña. Twilight mira de reojo a su hija esperando que no viera una atroz escena. Fluttershy mira a Alphonse y no evita sentir culpa al dejarlo inconsciente en una situación así. Rápidamente sus invitados se dirigen a ellos.

\- Tranquila Twilight, ya hemos regresado – comenta nerviosa y cansada una voz masculina muy madura

\- Esta no es la cálida bienvenida que esperaba – añade incomoda una voz femenina

\- ¿Acaso creías que me perdería tu cumpleaños? – exclama orgullosa una segunda voz femenina, muy alegre y entusiasta

Todas miran atónitas como del humo emergen Spike, Cristal y Pinkie Pie. Spike ya había crecido lo suficiente, sus alas resaltaban sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo esbelto y fuerte era notable cuando caminaba en dos patas, Cristal era aún más grande y fuerte, esta caminaba a cuatro patas para no demoler el castillo al ponerse de pie y entre ambos se encontraba Pinkie Pie, que portaba una armadura de diamantes rotos que dejaban ver su pelaje expuesto y un casco partido que solo cubría la mitad de su cabeza, al caminar se escuchaba el blindaje de los dragones, este era metálico que cubría sus garras, brazos y partes de sus cuerpos, Pinkie tenía unas botas de cristal que se desbarataban al caminar. Los tres tenían un aspecto gastado pero amigable. Pinkie abrazo a Twilight, luego las abrazo a ambas Spike y finalmente Cristal los tomo y los abrazo, felicitando a su amiga, esta perdió el aire por toda la fuerza que los tres tenían al abrazarla. Finalmente se teletransporto al suelo sofocada pero agradecida.

\- Pinkie, es bueno verte – comenta alegre FLuttershy apareciendo sobre ella para abrazarla

\- ¿Era necesario destruir parte del castillo para entrar? – pregunta Rarity sarcásticamente, arreglando el suelo de donde emergieron sus cristales - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – añade alegre

\- Lo siento llegábamos tarde y la forma más rápida es viajar en un cometa - responde nerviosa Pinkie apagando un mechón de su crin que humeaba – Ademas fue increíble acompañar a Éxodo, logramos una ventaja en terreno y pudimos volver para tu fiesta, ahora ¿dónde está la pequeña? – añade alegre mientras avanza hacia Cheese

Pinkie se detuvo un segundo antes de avanzar y se retiró su armadura para poder saltar libremente, luego fue a ver a Socra. Mientras tanto Spike y Cristal se retiraban su blindaje para sentirse más confortable al caminar. Estos suspiraban tranquilos al quitarse el del pecho y espalda. Twilight se acerca a Cristal y le pregunta ¿cuál era la condición?, mientras que Rarity le acerca un vaso de ponche a Spike antes de preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

\- Los dragones enemigos del occidente, han retrocedido y hemos enviado múltiples fuerzas a limitar sus movimientos, esta guerra está en las ultimas, Éxodo y Pinkie marcan la diferencia cuando de intimidar se trata – se ríe ligeramente – al ver a Éxodo escapan para evitar una confrontación contra él y cuando ven a Pinkie creen poder ganarle, los de adelante caen y los de atrás ven como ella los derriba con facilidad – añade orgullosa Cristal mientras ve a Pinkie jugar con Socra

\- Estoy bien, Cristal era quien me protegía sin embargo mucho no regresaran, aún recuerdo la lluvia de fuego y la de granizo, sin mencionar los dientes de los dragones occidentales – responde nervioso Spike – esos dragones no tuvieron piedad, lo único que aún me duele es el pecho de un fuerte golpe, sin embargo Pinkie resistió muchos más…. Creo que eso era lo que más miedo les daba a los dragones, verla continuar – añade Spike recostándose junto a Cristal

\- ¿Tienen noticias sobre los del Círculo? – pregunta nerviosa Twilight murmurándolo

\- Sí – responde Pinkie desde el otro extremo de la habitación dejando a Socra sobre Luna y avanzando hacia Twilight

\- Hoy también han actuado – comenta exaltada Fluttershy

\- ¿Qué circulo, de qué hablan Luna? – pregunta confundida Socra, mientras abrazaba su cuello para no caerse de ella

\- Luna por favor, retira a Socra – comenta Alphonse al despertar – Socra ve he intenta activar tus alas astrales – añade entusiasmado

Luna mira a Alphonse y suspira entendiendo la indirecta "Saca a Socra de aquí", ella suspira y levita a la pequeña fuera del salón y la acompaña a los jardines para practicar sus hechizos. Alphonse gira hacia Pinkie y suspira al ver los escombros, este ilumina su cuerno y lo restaura todo, luego se acerca a estas para escuchar la plática. Celestia se acerca y se aíslan para que nadie escuchara.

\- Bien, parce que aún no lo sabe Socra, que sobreprotectores son ustedes dos – comenta en broma Pinkie – Durante el viaje encontramos rastro de estos, diferentes símbolos y materiales pero lo que intentan invocar es lo mismo – Pinkie señala a Spike que sostiene unos dibujos donde muestran los diferentes círculos de invocación – además nos encontramos con un integrante del Circulo

\- Este intento asesinarnos pero no era rival para nosotros, por lo cual se vio forzado a huir, lo perseguimos pero este se había teletransportado – comenta molesta Cristal al recordar su encuentro

\- Hoy encontré los residuos de uno de sus intentos de invocación – comenta Fluttershy nerviosa

\- Siempre encontramos algunos cuando los buscamos, pero todos son antiguos de varios años atrás – responde Celestia decepcionada

\- Este es diferente, utilizaron un sacrificio, este sería el tercero de este tipo y no tenía más de tres días por lo cual, continúan con sus experimentos e invocaciones – agrega Flutterhsy seria al recordar la imagen

\- Aún no entiendo para que desean invocar a Hueso, pero si lo logran y no lo controlan tendremos problemas – añade intrigado Alphonse saliendo del aislamiento, después de escuchar un poco más

**[Jardines]**

Luna disparaba rayos contra Socra y esta los bloqueaba con rayos o esquivaba, ella intentaba derrotar a Luna pero aún era muy inexperta en combate, Luna levitaba el suelo donde se encontraba y la aplastaba, forzándola a teletransportarse afuera, esta invoca cristales que emergen del suelo hacia Luna, ella ilumina su cuerno y dispara un rayo que arrasa con los cristales y con Socra. Luna se acerca y pone un casco sobre ella reclamando la victoria, Socra suspira y se levanta cansada.

\- Debes practicar más tus hechizos – comenta Luna curando las heridas de Socra con su magia

\- Mi voluntad aún es muy débil, pero cada día soy más fuerte – responde Socra recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Luna y sentir su corazón

\- ¿Tu voluntad? – pregunta Luna ante sus palabras

\- La verdadera fuerza no está en las ganas de luchar, ni en la magia, la voluntad de uno es más fuerte; sin ella solo seriamos cuerpos inertes – responde alegre Socra mientras acaricia el pecho de Luna con su rostro

Luna mira nostalgica a Socra, tenía el mismo espíritu conflictivo y audaz que Alphonse cuando era joven pero era el mismo reflejo de Twilight en su juventud. Ambas se toman un respiro de su entrenamiento, apreciando las nubes y las flores. Sin embargo no eran las únicas en los jardines, un rayo de magia es disparado contra ellas. Luna nota su presencia y se teletransporta junto con Socra fuera del alcance del rayo. Aparecen frente a su adversario, Luna la mira y busca a los alrededores a su madre. Socra la mira desafiante y corre contra ella. Ambas se abrazan y ruedan por el jardín un rato antes de levantarse y saludarse normalmente.

\- Cadance, es bueno ver que Skyla también está dotada en magia – comenta alegre Luna girando hacía las escaleras donde Cadance descendía

\- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi jugar así – comenta alegre Cadance – Parece que el talento en la magia si se hereda, mira a Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle ambos son fuertes en magia y sus hijas parecen que serán incluso más fuertes – añade optimista

\- Pero Socra es hija de dos Alicornios sin mencionar que son los más fuertes – comenta Luna burlándose un poco – pero ambas se convertirán en las más fuertes de Equestria cuando crezcan, eso cierto es

\- Cierto – responde Cadance, riéndose un poco – Sabes si Twilight aún está en el salón de fiestas quiero felicitarla – añade Cadance alegre

Luna le indica que si, Cadance le agradece y se retira junto Skyla quien se despide de Socra. Luna suelta una risa y regresa junto con Socra para llevarla a las calles de Canterlot a comprar algunas cosas. Socra al escuchar esto salto sobre Luna y le agradece pero prefería seguir entrenando.

Mientras tanto Cadance y Skyla entran al salón topándose con Alphonse que se retiraba. Ambas lo saludan provocando que este se sorprenda al abrir la puerta, de igual forma él las saluda antes de continuar. Cadance lo mira confundida, Skyla comenta "Esta molesto", ambas se miran confundidas y avanzan hacia sus amigas que seguían en el aislamiento. Cadance sabe de qué se trata al ver ese domo, por lo que le pide a su hija mantenerse quita y no entrar en el; Cadance entra al aislamiento y se incorpora a la conversación. Twilight le pregunta por Alphonse y sobre Skyla. Ella no sabe adónde se dirige él, y que su hija aún ignora la existencia del Círculo. Finalmente Celestia suspira y rompe el domo para convivir con Twilight normalmente, tratando de olvidar a los integrantes del Círculo y su reciente actividad. Skyla felicita a su Tía antes de ir a jugar con Skike y Cristal.

Alphonse continua por los corredores, calmado e inexpresivo, hasta que llega a los jardines donde encuentra a Luna entrenando con Socra, quien disparaba fuertes rayos hacia ella; Luna bloqueaba sus rayos con sus propios rayos o simplemente desviándolos con sus cascos. Alphonse avanza hasta el respaldo donde se apoya para ver como peleaban. Sin embargo, Luna estaba muy concentrada en los ataque de Socra que no podía distraerse, debido a que cualquier disparo la podría herir. Luna golpeaba levemente a Socra para apartarla cuando esta se acercaba para golpearla. Luna esquiva una patada alta y golpea el cuerpo de Socra apartándola por el impacto que la arrastro por la tierra. Luna sonríe al ver como esta cae, sin embargo se da el lujo de revisar su alrededor y siente otra presencia con ellos, ella intenta ubicarla pero esto evita que note como Socra se levantaba e iluminaba su cuerno con un rojo incandescente, esta dispara un fuerte rayo que la empuja un poco. Luna nota el peligro del rayo demasiado tarde y cuando regresa su vista a Socra, solo puede ver el gran punto rojo que se incrementaba según se acercaba. Luna no se podía defender, era demasiado rápido para utilizar la teletransportación. Se produce un gran estruendo cuando el rayo se impacta, sin embargo este es adsorbido hacia el interior de una esfera que adsorbe todo el daño para luego caer en forma de una piedra negra. Luna abre los ojos después de haberse preparado para recibir el golpe. Socra grita molesta al ver que Luna seguía de pie, Luna suspira aliviada y se acerca a Socra para felicitarla por su desempeño. Sin embargo mientras avanzaba escucha unas leves risas que se acercaban hacia ambas.

\- Luna, deberías tener más cuidado ese golpe pudo haberte herido – comenta alegre Alphonse al acercarse por las escaleras

\- ¡Papá eso es trampa! Ya iba a ganar – responde molesta Socra

\- Socra, sabes que no debes utilizar hechizos de alto impacto en lugares públicos – responde molesto y en tono serio Alphonse reprochándoselo a su hija

\- Es bueno ver que heredas los mejores hechizos a tu hija – comenta sarcástica Luna limpiándose el polvo que habia caido sobre ella

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Socra confundida

\- Ah, bueno… - responde nerviosa Luna – por ejemplo solo tu madre y tú, saben los hechizos de Alas Astrales, junto con el de Armadura Astral y algunos de gran impacto – añade sonriente – pero desconozco si Twilight sabe todos tus hechizos, por ejemplo el de Lluvia de Estrellas o el de Muerte Solar – agrega maliciosamente mientras se inclina sobre Alphonse para interrogarlo – eso sin incluir el de resucitación y otros

\- Solo conoce unos cuantos, los especiales los he reservado – responde desafiante Alphonse pegando frente contra Luna, empujándose mutuamente, mientras reían levemente

\- ¡Enséñame esos hechizos! – agrega optimista Socra, abrazando la pierna de su padre

Luna sonríe confiada, sabía que él se negaría, incluso cuando vio a Alphonse alzar una ceja ya comenzaba a dejarlo por hecho, sin embargo cuando se giraba para retirarse Socra le pide su ayuda por que su padre se había quedado paralizado y su ojo izquierdo había cambiado. Luna se confundió pero al girar lo entendió, Alphonse utilizaba su ojo del mañana. Socra no entendía que era esto. Luna se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero se dio el lujo de explicárselo.

\- Ese ojo es una habilidad mágica muy rara, tú también podrás hacerla algún día – agrega optimista Luna después de explicarle el funcionamiento de ese ojo

\- ¡¿Yo también podre ver el futuro?! – concluye emocionada Socra saltando de alegría

\- Si, Twilight y Alphonse pueden utilizar ese ojo, pero tu padre tiene mejor desarrollado ese talento, y puedo apostar que tú también puedes desarrollarlo – responde alegre Luna

\- ¿Tú no puedes utilizar ese ojo? – pregunta Socra al ver como Luna miraba Alphonse que seguía inmóvil

\- No – se ríe ligeramente – como te había dicho Alphonse reservo los mejores hechizos para su familia – agrega Luna fingiendo una sonrisa

Alphonse recupera la conciencia poco después y le dice a su hija que le enseñara los hechizos. Socra dilata sus ojos y salta de alegría. Luna lo mira sorprendida, esta suspira decepcionada y vuelve a sonreír. Alphonse pone un casco sobre Luna para tranquilizarla, esta se ruboriza y se aparta un poco. Luego Alphonse ilumina su cuerno e invoca la puerta prisión, pero ahora tenía unas variantes, ya no tenía 5 cerraduras, esta solo era utilizada para realizar entrenamientos de hechizos muy peligrosos debido a que en su interior existía un vacío infinito. Socra se alegra al ver que entrenarían en el interior. Luna se sorprende al ver como Alphonse dejaba que Socra entrara libremente, sin embargo nota en la alegre risa de Alphonse una preocupación por la cual se acerca y pregunta intrigada.

\- ¿Alphonse que fue lo que viste en el futuro? – pregunta Luna confundida al ver como este deja de sonreír

\- No vi nada – responde serio Alphonse – pero El Doctor regresara

Luna dilata sus ojos asustada, da media vuelta y vuela en dirección hacia sus amigas. Alphonse suspira y se adentra al interior de la puerta, esta se cierra y ambos comienzan a desarrollar sus hechizos.

**[En algún lugar del espacio]**

Un poni camina por el suelo metálico de su nave, buscando el origen del caos futuro del cual viene y que aún no puede resolver. Este se acerca a su monitor y localiza un punto variado. Hace un registro y ve el indice que aumentaba.

\- Todo inicio en esta dimensión - se dice así mismo mientras toma los controles de la nave – espero que sea la dimensión origen del Circulo, si los detengo aquí detendré toda su invasión


	2. El Regreso Del Tiempo

**Advertencia el siguiente capítulo tiene contenido violento. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

Los jardines del Palacio contemplan como padre e hija se adentran al interior de lo que una vez fue la prisión de Abismo. Socra se adentra emocionada debido a que solo había visto la puerta cuando su Madre y Padre entraban para practicar sus hechizos secretos. Ella tenía una gran alegría al saber que aprendería los hechizos de su Padre. Sin embargo este no mostraba las mismas ansias que su hija, este miraba serio a Luna al mencionarle que el tan aclamado Doctor vendría. Luna miraba sorprendida y atónita a Alphonse antes de que esta abriera sus alas y se retirara hacia el salón donde podría informarle eso a su hermana.

Alphonse suspira aliviado para luego girar hacia Socra que esperaba ansiosa. Este se adentra y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Ambos avanzan hasta un piso de piedra que había sido puesto previamente en su interior. Comienzan con algo simple; Alphonse se aleja un poco de su hija e ilumina su cuerno para hacer emerger una pared de oscuro color. Este se acerca a Socra y le indica que dispare con todas sus fuerzas hacia esta. Para su demostración él hace emerger otra y dando media vuelta dispara contra ella; su rayo azul parte la oscuridad casi instantáneamente, sin embargo al chocar contra la pared esta la atraviesa con mucha facilidad, dejando un gran orificio lizo en la pared. Socra se maravilla e igual ilumina su cuerno, este emitía un color rojizo. Socra se mantenía firme y concentraba todo su potencial en su cuerno. Socra levanta su mirada y observa la pared, dilatando sus ojos al fijar el blanco. El rayo de color rojo intenso cruzo el espacio entre ella y la pared, rompiendo incluso el suelo donde estaban parados, incluso retrocedió al sentir el empujón del rayo. Cuando este entro en contacto con la pared genero una gran explosión de brillante color, ella se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de la explosión que aún continuaba expandiéndose hacia ella, sin embargo estaba muy cansada para seguir en pie, ella se tambalea al intentar apartarse y cae al dar el primer paso. Ya en el suelo se gira para ver como las llamaradas de fuego se acercan, tiene miedo al verse así misma indefensa. Como resultado cierra los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo al escucharlo abre los ojos sorprendida al no sentir el fuego arrasador, Alphonse crea una burbuja que cubrió a ambos, este mira sonriente al sentir la increíble fuerza de las llamas que acariciaban el contorno de la burbuja. Socra se levanta por sí misma y aprecia como el fuego dañaba constantemente la burbuja. El fuego parecía fluir libremente e intentaba entrar. Alphonse elogia el hechizo que utilizo, finalmente el fuego sede y deja ver el ambiente todo calcinado y humeante, muy a lo lejos, a través del humo, se puede apreciar los escombros de la pared, que se derretían aún.

\- Parece que has estado estudiando – comenta orgulloso Alphonse – Cinco Llamaradas, es un hechizo demasiado peligroso – añade reprochándoselo

\- ¿Cinco Llamaradas? – Pregunta confundida Socra – El hechizo se llama Llamaradas – agrega nerviosa al corregirlo

\- Efectivamente se llama Llamaradas, pero tiene doce grados de intensidad, este ha sido solo el quinto nivel de su poder, es muy impresionante para tu edad. Doce Llamaradas es totalmente letal no existe escudo que pueda resistir su poder – explica Alphonse mientras lleva un casco a la cabeza de su hija para acariciarla – Estuviste leyendo mi libro de magia elemental ¿Verdad? – agrega molesto mientras la sostiene en el aire con su magia

\- Quizás – responde Socra nerviosa al ver su sonrisa

\- Bien por lo menos no tendré que enseñarte a usar tu voluntad para incrementar tus hechizos, eso ya lo dominas. La pared solo se podría romper si era atacada con mucha fuerza de voluntad, por el resultado no necesito preguntar si tu voluntad es fuerte – Alphonse la acerca a él para verla directamente a los ojos – Espero que tengas mucha fuerza porque entrenaras como fui entrenado – agrega maliciosamente mientras sonríe mostrando sus dientes

Socra traga saliva por el miedo, para luego sonreír nerviosa al escucharlo. Alphonse rompe su escudo y arroja a Socra contra la oscuridad. Esta giraba desorientada al perder el control, ella rápidamente lo recupera y desciende hasta el suelo. Ella entendía que su padre no le daría tregua por ser menor, además que el entrenamiento que uno obtenía al ser el Capitán de la Guardia Alicornio en la antigüedad no era para cualquiera. Sin embargo aun sabiendo el peligro que representaba pelar con su Padre, se mantuvo firme ante la imagen de su Padre iluminando su cuerno. Le emocionaba esto, no lo podía evitar. Alphonse desde la distancia aprecia como su hija recupera el control y baja suavemente, seguido de cómo lo miraba desafiante. Este sonríe e ilumina su cuerno preparándose para pelear contra Socra.

Socra comienza el combate haciendo emerger piedras desde el suelo que posteriormente son disparadas hacia Alphonse a gran velocidad, eran decenas de fragmentos. Ante esto Alphonse espero tranquilo y se hizo intangible, Socra se molestó al ver como todas las piedras pasaban sin dañarlo, esta corre un poco antes de elevarse en vuelo hacia Alphonse. Socra dispara su rayo generando explosiones al chocar contra el suelo donde él se encontraba, pero sin aviso Alphonse emerge alzando vuelo y disparando su rayo de magia hacia ella quien esquiva los rayos al ladear en el aire. Ambos comienzan a dispararse entre ellos, buscando derribar al otro, sin embargo los rayos pasan muy cerca pero chocan contra el suelo generado potentes explosiones. Socra se eleva un poco y fija a su Padre que se encontraba entre el humo, confundido por la ausencia de su hija. Esta respira profundo y vuela contra él, propulsándose con sus alas y con su magia, superando al sonido; Alphonse escucha la explosión pero es demasiado tarde, al girar solo presencia la patada de Socra que lo proyecta contra el suelo, sin embargo ella aún no satisfecha se teletransporta a la dirección hacia donde se dirigía su padre para aparecer ante él y recibirlo con una patada trasera que lo redirige al cielo, nuevamente se aparece en su trayecto, pero esta vez ilumina su cuerno disparando un gran rayo que recibe a Alphonse y lo traslada contra el suelo. Este se impacta contra el suelo, provocando una gran explosión, ahora este se levanta desorientado y busca a Socra a su alrededor, sin embargo al ver hacia arriba, solo aprecia un gran disparo de color rojo que genera una mayor explosión. Socra aprovecho los segundos y dispara nuevamente pero esta vez utilizando toda su fuerza. Ella admira como la explosión luce como una flor al expandirse por el suelo oscuro. Se sentía victoriosa al ver que su padre no respondía, sin embargo esto cambia al escuchar sus palabras que provenían detrás de ella.

\- Es un buen desempeño, cualquier otro ya hubiera muerto – comenta orgulloso Alphonse – Incluso lo he sentido – agrega alegre al verla reír entusiasmada

\- Regeneración – responde Socra al girar, callando su dulce risa y ver a su padre regenerando sus heridas

Alphonse ilumina su cuerno e invoca un par de esferas de color azul que generan su propia energía, estas encontraban a sus costados. Este ilumina su cuerno y dispara junto con las esferas, Socra crea un escudo para defenderse pero este se rompe como un frágil cristal, los rayos impactan su cuerpo y la expulsan contra el suelo que aún ardía. Al impactarse el fuego se difundió en la oscuridad dejando solo el espacio donde ella impacto. Socra se levanta herida, respirando agitadamente, intentando sostener su propio peso, pero desde el cielo descienden tres rayos que caen a sus costados aprisionándola en un triángulo equilátero. Socra mira esto atemorizada y alza vuelo intentando escapar, sin embargo su prisión se extendía hasta el cielo. Alphonse mira el intento de Socra y continúa activando su hechizo; desde la base se genera un relleno color azul, Socra aumenta su velocidad al verlo, sin embargo al llegar a la cima choca contra el borde invisible. Esta mira aterrada la base y suspira decepcionada al no poder escapar. La base se ilumina y dispara una gran cantidad de energía contra ella, lo que tiene como resultado que fuera aplastada contra el borde. Socra resiste con dificultad, se intenta apartar del borde pero toce un poco de sangre sobre este; el ver su propia sangre la aterra y no evita pensar en peor al ver como la superficie donde se había chocado se ilumina y se prepara para repetirlo y proyectarla contra la base. "Es mi sangre… ¡¿El en realidad planea matarme?!" es lo que piensa Socra antes de ser impactada por la energía. Ya en la parte inferior vuelve a toser sangre, la base nuevamente se ilumina y la proyecta contra la superficie, una y otra vez durante tres ciclos más. Finalmente Socra ya no podía sostenerse, sus huesos estaban al borde del colapso y ya se habían roto algunos. Alphonse desde el cielo miraba a su hija inmóvil, este ilumina su cuerno provocando que ambos lados se iluminaran, ahora la aplastaría con ambos. Socra tose aún más sangre, pero se levanta abriendo sus alas para intentar nuevamente huir, ya había perdido la consciencia solo seguía en pie por su propia fuerza de voluntad. Alphonse suspira y cierra los ojos al contraer ambos lados.

La puerta se abre rápidamente permitiendo que se adentre el invitado para ver cómo se produce una gran explosión en la estructura que contenía a Socra. Ella como último acto dejo escapar un grito de agonizante dolor que fue silenciado por la explosión que generó una gran onda expansiva.

**[Salón de Fiestas, Poco Antes]**

Celestia disfrutaba la música junto con Cristal, ambas observaban como Skyla perseguía a Spike sosteniendo el garrote de la piñata, este intentaba no ser golpeado mientras comía tranquilo su pastel. Pinkie se encontraba junto con Cheese, en la mesa conversando y riendo a carcajadas, su amistada ya había progresado desde el primer cumpleaños de Luna donde ambos se mostraron sentimentales hacia el otro. Sin embargo Cheese no olvidaba que Pinkie respondía a las órdenes de Éxodo, y que un futuro con ella estaba muy lejano ahora; ella estaba destinada a liderar a los dragones, pues ellos ya la reconocían como su Princesa. Mientras tanto Pinkie disfrutaba de los breves momentos con sus amigos, sin embargo en realidad solo intentaba apartarse de su realidad y de la guerra que lidera. Ella suspira al darse cuenta que al regresar a casa la espera otro conflicto por parte de los miembros del Círculo. Aun sabiendo que su condición no era la mejor, ella sobrepone una sonrisa e intenta defenderse con ella. Cheese sonríe al verla en tan buen humor, sin embargo ambos se sentían muy apartados aún.

Todas las ponis conversaban muy pasiblemente, después de todo era el cumpleaños de Twilight el que celebraban tranquilamente, hasta que Luna entra por las puertas agitada. Todos se quedan sorprendidos al verla tan resaltada, sin embargo esta solo buscaba a su hermana, esta se inclina un poco sobre Cristal que la ocultaba y le pregunta que era lo que le ocurría. Luna la mira y corre hacia ella derribándola y comenzando a hablar desesperada. Sus amigas intentaron tranquilizarla, pero parecía inútil. Cadance suspira y le indica a Skyla que prosiga, esta sonríe maliciosamente e ilumina su cuerno, disparando un rayo hacia ella, este le cubre el rostro y se lo quema ligeramente. Luna guarda silencio un segundo antes de abrir los ojos lentamente, esta abre la boca dejando escapar un poco de humo. Luego se endereza y gira hacia Cadance, esta empieza a gruñir molesta y finalmente grita furiosa "¡CADANCE!", quien sonríe nerviosa. Celestia detiene a Luna antes de que esta saltara sobre Cadance para vengarse. Esta se reía del aspecto de Luna, incluso sus amigas se reían, sin embargo fue Fluttershy la que invoco un espejo y se lo acerco para que viera su crin, que se había erizado y ennegrecido, Luna suspiro y también se rio de su aspecto. Celestia avanzo tranquila hacia su hermana y retomo su pregunta.

\- Sí, puede que afrontemos algo peor que una simple organización – responde Luna temerosa

\- Eso sería imposible después de todo la mayor amenaza que afrontamos fue Abismo, ¿Qué puede ser peor que él? – pregunta Celestia confundida

\- Twilight – responde Luna sin mirarla - ¿Puedes decirme si puedes utilizar tu ojo del mañana? - pregunta Luna, con la intención de demostrar su punto

Twilight asiente con la cabeza y prosigue, su cuerno echo una chispa y luego su ojo derecho se transformó, ahora una espiral recorría su ojo. Al igual que Alphonse deja de moverse para utilizar toda su concentración en este ojo, sus amigas miran tranquilas como esta se mantiene inmóvil. Pasan unos largos segundos hasta que esta parpadea y reacciona, ahora se encontraba fatigada y muy cansada, ella aún no tiene desarrollado su ojo al nivel de Alphonse, sin embargo puede responder a la pregunta después de haber tomado un poco de aire.

\- No puedo ver nada, algo interfiere – responde agotada Twilight

\- ¿Algo interfiere, estas segura de eso? – pregunta Luna sorprendida

\- Sí, hay una diferencia entre no existir un mañana y la interferencia – explica Twilight – algo se acerca efectivamente

\- Sí, ¡es el Doctor! – responde Luna acercándose a su hermana emocionada – lo que significa que esto en realidad es serio – añade seria

Las demás desconocen de quien habla Luna, no conocían ese nombre ni título.

\- Él es un muy viejo amigo, que solo lo aparece cuando todo peligra, y si viene ahora significa que ni siquiera Alphonse podrá oponerse a la amenaza – explica disgustada Celestia – Él es un Lord del Tiempo, es antiguo y eterno, arde en el centro del tiempo y puede ver girar el universo – intenta explicárselo a sus amigas

\- ¿Y el que hace? – pregunta Flutteshy confundida al escuchar eso

\- ¡Salva planetas, rescata civilizaciones, derrota a temibles criaturas! - responde emocionada Luna – pero suele desaparecer por cientos de siglos, incluso milenios, nuestros padres fueron quienes nos contaron de él cuando les ayudo a establecer su reino mucho antes de que nosotras naciéramos – agrega nostálgica – para nosotras solo era una leyenda, una historia infantil

\- Y si ha regresado podemos suponer que algo muy malo va a pasar ¿verdad? – pregunta Twilight temerosa ante la realidad

Las ponis continúan hablando entre ellas, tratando de comprender la identidad del Doctor. Finalmente concuerdan que la Organización del Circulo representaba una amenaza peor de la que habían imaginado al inicio. Sin embargo Pinkie suspira y salta sobre todos afirmando que esto no arruinaría el cumpleaños de su amiga, por lo cual ella intenta alegrar a todos y continuar festejando con sus amigas. Todos sonríen para continuar bailando y riendo, no parecía que les importara mucho si todo el mundo peligrara, sin embargo varios minutos después cuando todos bailaban Pinkie se detiene en seco, respirando pausadamente, Twilight nota como su amiga esta inmóvil virando la vista de lado a lado buscando el origen de cierto olor, ella no lo entendía hasta que revisa su alrededor y nota que Spike que bailaba junto a Rarity tenía la misma mirada de inquietud. Incluso Cristal viraba su vista, algo habían detectado en el ambiente. Twilight no soporta la inquietud y se acerca a Pinkie para preguntarle que ocurría, sin embargo esta avanza hacia Cheese, para susurrarle algo al oído, este se sobresalta y traga saliva nervioso al escuchar las palabras de Pinkie, posteriormente se acerca a Cadance y toma a Skyla del casco abandonando la habitación apresurados. Twilight ilumina su cuerno y conecta a todos a través de una comunicación mental, para evitar llamar la atención si eran vigilados.

\- Nos están acompañando – dice Pinkie, sin dejar de bailar para disimular

\- Es el mismo miembro del Circulo que nos atacó en el occidente – comenta Spike sosteniendo a Rarity mientras la inclina – y no está solo

\- Todas listas para un combate férreo – agrega Cristal sosteniendo un plato con comida – ¡Comencemos! – añade entusiasmada, lanzando el plato a una pared lejana

El plato avanza hasta la pared más oscura y se detiene en el aire, todos miraban discretamente como el plato volaba, y al momento en que este se detuvo, cerraron los ojos confirmando la presencia de alguien más, al ver como el plato comenzaba a gotear sangre. Todos dan media vuelta y se preparan; el plato se rompe al ser aplastado por una mano oscura que lentamente dejaba ver su verdadera forma que se encontraba camuflada por una capa de magia, sin embargo al ser detectados no les servía de mucho seguir en ese estado, después de todo fueron detectados por las narices de Pinkie, Spike y Cristal. Lentamente se comenzó a escucharse en la habitación una tétrica risa seguida de varias risas grotescas que acompañaban a esta. El suelo vibro al hacerse presente un pentagrama de donde emergió un unicornio que portaba una capucha verde, este levitaba una moneda de oro mientras se retiraba su capucha mostrando solo su rostro, aun cubriendo su cuerpo. Este sonríe y mira directamente a Twilight.

\- Felices fiestas Princesa Twilight Sparkle – dice sarcásticamente el unicornio – espero no os moleste que la acompañe ni que haya invitado a algunos amigos pero ese trio es especial – agrega mientras inclina la mirada hacia los dragones – este es mi presente – añade cubriendo la moneda con magia y lanzándola a toda velocidad contra la Alicornio

Twilight se sobre salto al ver la moneda dirigirse hacia ella, sin embargo eso no evito que respondiera, utilizando una de sus alas astrales. Estas repelen la moneda al chocar contra la armadura astral que recubría sus alas astrales. Sin embargo este individuo; como había dicho Spike no está solo. De las paredes emergen varios Orcos armados con espadas y martillos, de piel oscura y algunos de una piel verde distintiva. Estos corren y derriban la mesa de bocadillos y se acercan a las ponis para confrontarlas.

Celestia gruñe al ver a estas criaturas e ilumina su cuerno para alejarlos, estos no se detenían incluso cuando recibieron el golpe de magia, estos llevaron sus manos al frente del ataque y con una mano detenían el ataque, mientras que con la otra preparaban su mazo para golpear. Celestia parecía no tener mucha influencia en ellos, sin embargo, para su suerte Rarity tubo la facilidad de hacer emerger cristales del suelo para apuñalar a los Orcos para detenerlos y evitar que avanzaran. Ella levitaba los cristales y posteriormente los lanzaba contra estos, provocando que atravesaran sus cuerpos. Entre la lluvia de cristales un Orco acorazado salto sobre sus compañeros sosteniendo una ballesta de acero disparando una flecha hacia la unicornio; sin demorarse Spike interviene la flecha al poner su brazo en esta, la flecha revoto contra la armadura de Spike que ya se había puesto. Rarity suspira aliviada de tenerlo cerca, un segundo más y no contaría los segundos. Pinkie terminaba de ponerse su armadura desgastada, hasta el final su casco, esta suspira y exhala, su rostro cambia drásticamente, sus ojos se volvieron helados y profundos, su crin se había alaciado voluntariamente, y sostenía una sonrisa cruel, al ver como Rarity mataba a los Orcos.

\- ¡Cristal, cañón de fuego! – Ordena Pinkie – ¡Spike Amplificador! – agrega Pinkie mientras corría hacia estos Orcos a gran velocidad

Spike mira a Rarity y le pide generar un megáfono de cristales, sin embargo ella solo puede darle la forma, Spike sostiene el cristal y exhala fuego sobre su garra para ahuecarlo y darle la forma deseada. La unicornio lo mira sorprendida por la habilidad que tiene al hacerlo en solo segundos. Mientras tanto Cristal esperaba el amplificador de Spike y al estar esté listo, él se lo lanza para que esta exhale a través de este; el fuego emitido era aún más intenso y era dirigido a una zona específica, donde calcinaba los cuerpos, sin embargo esto dejaba sin aliento a Cristal por lo que solo lo hacia una vez. Por otra parte los Orcos comenzaron a salir de todas direcciones rodeando a las ponis, Luna se elevó y comenzó a disparar contra ellos pero era inútil esa armadura les permitía tolerar los rayos de cualquier Alicornio, ella suspira e ilumina su cuerpo para manifestar una espada astral, junto con un escudo de gran tamaño. Ella en la parte superior del salón desciende y aplasta el cuerpo de un Orco, seguido de una estocada al cuerpo de otro, mientras se defendía con su escudo. Celestia utilizaba las armas de los orcos para frenarlos debido a que no conocía ningún hechizo de invocación de armas. Rainbow Dash sobrevolaba el cielo, descendiendo para golpear los rostros de estas criaturas procurando no ser atrapada. Applejack utilizaba su lazo para azotar a los Orcos y cuando podía levantarlos y azotarlos contra sus compañeros, Fluttershy levitaba los vasos y los transformaba en cristales que disparaba contra las criaturas, incluso cuando uno salto sobre ella intentando atraparla, ella simplemente lo tomo y lo azoto contra el suelo, la tímida pegaso había desaparecido hace once años, pues esta no tenía miedo de pelear contra estas criaturas, sin embargo aún evitaba arrebatarles la vida. Mientras todas peleaban por separado continuaban conectadas por el lazo mental de Twilight que disparaba sus plumas astrales contra el unicornio que se defendía utilizando unas extensiones de magia que sobresalían del suelo, que atrapaban las plumas. Ella no toleraba ver como este sin moverse detenía las plumas, por lo que salto sobre el intentando dispararle, sin embargo al intentar moverse nota como una extraña sustancia se había deslizado debajo de sus cascos, esta le impedía moverse. Twilight comienza a disparar hacia esta para intentar liberarse, es entonces que ve como esta sustancia extiende unos tentáculos de oscuridad y toma a Twilight elevándola sobre todos.

\- Puede que Alphonse te haya enseñado a portar las Alas Astrales pero sin el conocimiento para usarlas en combate no son más que un adorno – comenta el unicornio antes de empuñar a Twilight con su magia y azotarla contra el suelo y paredes intentando romper sus huesos

Twilight resistía los golpes al utilizar sus alas para disminuir los golpes, sin embargo aún era demasiado el daño que recibía su cuerpo, esta no se podía concentrar solo pudo usar un segundo su ojo mientras que sus amigas no podían ayudarla porque lidiaban con sus propios combates, sin embargo Pinkie que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra los Orcos se da el tiempo y sostiene un cuchillo con sus cascos traseros y de un giro lo lanza contra el unicornio, este lo detiene justo al momento indicado, pero este ha terminado muy cerca de su cuello, casi no lo nota, este sonríe orgulloso al ver el cuchillo sin embargo al buscar a la poni rosa, este no la encuentra, le entra el miedo y cuando gira hacia un costado de la habitación se sorprende al ver como esta saltaba sobre él tomando el cuchillo en el aire cortando su cuerno, seguido de un giro de su cadera para emitirle una patada en la cabeza. El unicornio agoniza de dolor, y en la ausencia de su cuerno su magia se desaparece, dejando caer a Twilight desde las alturas. Pinke resbala un poco pero vuelve a correr y salta para atraparla, esta caer junto a Celestia; Rarity gira para ver la condición de su amiga y al regresar la vista al frente nota el hacha de un Orco que se dirigía a su rosto, sin embargo un cristal rosa emerge y la cubre, era Cadance que se defendía de la misma forma, utilizando cristales. Pinkie les pide a todos reunirse en el centro junto con Twilight para resguardarse. Pinkie emite las órdenes y seguido Cadance crea una barrera de cristales rosas y Celestia crea una burbuja para defenderse, todas se resguardan excepto Pinkie que era suspendida por la garra de Cristal. Todos miran confundidas la actitud de Pinkie al separarse de ellas. Sin embargo ahora ellas no pueden ver nada de lo que ocurría en el exterior y esto estaba bien para Pinkie.

\- ¡Cristal, Spike! – Grita Pinkie manteniendo la mirada en el unicornio que seguía agonizando por el dolor de su cuerno – ¡Despierten! – agrega en forma malévola mientras salta de la garra de Cristal hacia un Orco al cual derriba - ¡Ahora!

Spike suspira y deja caer la mirada, seguido de una contracción de sus músculos que lo obliga a enderezarse, este abre los ojos rápidamente y muestra que habían cambiado; en sus escamas moradas resaltaban esos ojos rojos, muy grandes y dilatados, mientras este comenzaba a extender sus garras. Cristal deja caer su cuerpo en cuatro patas agitando el suelo, ella respira agitada, y cada vez más lentamente hasta que simplemente suspira liberando una sonrisa macabra que partía su rosto de lado a lado, mostrando sus grandes dientes blancos, esta abre sus ojos e igual que Spike tenía unos ojos rojos muy infernales que atemorizaban a los Orcos. Mientras estas criaturas temían al ver a los dragones, el Orco donde Pinke se encontrar termia al igual que sus compañeros al ver a como los dragones habían cambiado tan radicalmente su aspecto, sin embargo al ver como la poni no se movía ni defendía intento córtala con su espada, sin embargo esta choco contra su armadura, ella había levantado un poco su casco para atrapar la espada, su crin cubría su rostro. El Orco lloro del miedo al ver los ojos infernales de Pinkie y su tétrica sonrisa, ella le arrebata la espada y la desliza en la garganta del Orco sin cortarlo, para luego presionar y decapitarlo con esta. Seguido esta levanta su mirada y dirige unas suaves palabras a los Orcos "Hola Chicos"; el crin de Pinkie cubría la mitad de su rostro pero aún era visible la salpicada de sangre que recorría su rostro al decapitar al Orco, esta se endereza y da la orden de avanzar para los dragones; estos se levantan un poco y gruñen para aterrar a los Orcos antes de avanzar contra ellos como unas bestias. Spike se adelanta y atraviesa el cuerpo de los Orcos con sus garras y los tritura con sus dientes, escupiendo grandes cantidades de carne molida, este luego tomaba a las criaturas y las azotaba contra sus compañeros, sin embargo al llevarlos a su boca este no tragaba ningún trozo de carne. Cristal era aún más grande y al caminar hacia temblar la el suelo, los Orcos que se encontraban paralizados del miedo no podían evitar ser aplastados y desparramados en el suelo, y los que eran capaces de moverse y de intentar huir eran atrapados por sus garras y aplastados como una frágil papa frita. Pinkie miraba esto inexpresiva hasta que algo paso por su mente y que provocara que comenzara a reír tétricamente, retorciendo su cuerpo mientras su gran risa adornaba las muertes, los Orcos le temían a la poni que sostenía una espada en su casco, mientras regresaba sus cascos al suelo; ella sostiene la espada con su boca y corre contra los Orcos, rebanándolos en dos con la espada, cortándoles los miembros expuestos, brazos, piernas incluso hasta el torso. Un Gran Orco freno la espada de Pinkie con su propia espada pero al entrar en contacto visual con Pinkie entendió que no era la mejor opción, ella se deja caer y lo derriba cortando sus piernas, este una vez en el suelo suelta su espada, la poni se levanta en patas traseras mientras rebana el cuerpo del Orco con su espada, riendo a carcajadas. Muchos Orcos prefirieron quitarse la vida ellos mismo, después de todo ellos eran conocidos por ser criaturas brutales y sádicas, sin embargo al ver a los dragones y a la poni, comprendieron que había un grado más de crueldad, el infernal. Los Orcos morían drásticamente incluso los que se habían cortado el cuello aun en su lecho de muerte eran expuesto a el apretón de Cristal que rompía sus huesos y creaba heridas internas, hasta que finalmente se hacían liquido al cerrarse su garra totalmente. El unicornio miro aterrado la escena sin embargo aun así se arrastró hacia la pared y tomo su cuerno que había sido cortado, este dibujo con su sangre un pentagrama y envió un mensaje a través de este esperando que lo evacuaran, para su suerte debajo de su cuerpo un pentagrama más grande se dibujó y comenzó a trasladarlo, sin embargo cuando se retiraba siente como una cuchilla atraviesa su cuerpo de lado a lado, este mira de reojo de quien se trata. Pero Pinkie se inclina y lo toma del Crin extrayendo la espada e introduciéndola de nuevo, creando múltiples heridas, este agonizaba y gritaba mientras imploraba que se detuviera, sin embargo ella no paraba solo seguía riendo. Este finalmente escapa al pasar completamente a través del pentagrama, Pinkie mira a su alrededor y mira el salón cubierto de sangre y pedazos de carne mutilada. Ella se endereza y deja clavada la espada en el suelo, su ojo izquierdo se contrae cerrándose involuntariamente, ella suspira y comienza a quitarse su armadura nuevamente, mientras avanza hacia sus amigas que no habían presenciado nada, ella se sienta frente a la barrera que los separaba y comienza a lagrimear. Cristal y Spike, se apartan un poco y exhalan fuego para calcinar y destruir todo rastro de lo que habían hecho. Ambos se acercan a Pinkie y se recuestan junto a ella una vez terminaron.

Las demás solo escucharon las aterradoras risas de Pinkie, junto con los horrorosos gritos de los Orcos que temían y morían, seguido de los golpes de la espada contra los huesos y finalmente como imploraba el unicornio por su vida. Era constante el dolor en el ambiente, hasta que el fuego consumió todo. Twilight había roto el vínculo mental entre ellas y Pinkie, sin embargo ella nunca la dejo sola y contemplo a través de los ojos de Pinkie como realizaba un genocidio. Al final cuando sintió que ella lloraría y que el fuego había consumido a los cuerpos Twilight le indica a Cadance y a Celestia que retiraran las barreras de energía y cristales para ayudarlos. Cuando los cristales descendieron mostraron a una Pinkie Pie muy asustada que lloraba en silencio frente de ellas, implorando que se detuviera. Spike, lloraba junto con ella y se cubría su rostro con sus alas, Cristal estaba sofocada y paralizada, sus ojos lloraban cataratas de lágrimas sin que ella pudiera detenerse, los tres estaban cubiertos por la sangre que habían derramado. Todas miraron aterradas la imagen de los dragones manchados de sangre y de una Pinkie llorando entre risas inconscientes. Twilight trago saliva y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y consolarla en su pesar. Ella se sorprende al sentir el abrazo cálido de Twilight seguido del resto de sus amigas, Spkie fue abrazado por Rarity, Applejack, y Luna, mientras que Cristal era abrazada por Celestia, Cadance, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash. Pero Twilight seguía abrazando a Pinkie que finalmente trago saliva y lloro en el pecho de Twilight mientras gritaba de frustración. Ella sentía el dolor que partía a Pinkie, no solo era el hecho de haber asesinado de esa forma, sino que inconscientemente lo estaba disfrutando, esa sensación creaba aberración en ella. Twilight sentía estos sentimientos porque seguía vinculada con Pinkie en su mente. Finalmente Twilight ilumino su cuerno y dejo inconscientes a Spike, Cristal y a su amiga, para que ya no tuvieran que lidiar con estas emociones. Celestia comprende la acción de Twilight por lo que evita que Cristal y Spike se lastimaran al caer. Luna se limpia la sangre que tenía en su mejilla, y levita a ambos dragones hacia el baño para ducharlos y quitarles las sangre se sus garras, Cadance levita a Pinkie y la lleva a lavar junto con Luna. Las demás miran hacia el lado carbonizado y encuentran los rastros de violencia al ver las paredes y pisos quebrados. Todas se miran entre si y se retiran cerrando el salón.

Por otra parte Cheese y Skyla se habían retirado a una habitación más apartada, sin embargo al escuchar el primer grito agonizante de los Orcos, Cheese puso música para evitar que Skyla los escuchara, cada vez más fuerte, debido a que los gritos de agonía resonaban en todo el castillo. Pero las risas eran lo que más inquietaba por que restaba pensar "¿Quién podría disfrutar el asesinar?". Sin embargo logro su cometido y evito que Skyla escuchara los gritos y risas, sin embargo el sí logro escucharlas. Este al ver pasar a Luna con los dragones se asomó para ver qué había ocurrido, pensó lo peor al verlos suspendidos a ambos dragones, pero al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos ya no sabía que pensar. Seguido de ella Skyla ve a su madre, por lo cual la saluda emocionada, Cheese gira curioso, e ignora a Cadance, solo podía ver a Pinkie, cubierta de sangre. Los ojos de Cheese se dilataron y corrió para verla. Le tomo poco tiempo, pero al llegar se acercó y comprobó su estado, sin embargo esta igual lloraba incontroladamente, este se disculpó por no ser de ayuda y contuvo a Skyla que quería ir con su madre.

\- Cheese, no te desilusiones, puede que creas que no hayas ayudado pero recuerda, tu protegiste a Skyla de esto – comenta Celestia confortándolo – y por mucho eso era más importante, su inocencia sigue intacta – agrega Celestia abrazándolo antes de acompañar a las demás Princesas

Este asintió con la cabeza e invito a Skyla a jugar en el interior del castillo. Mientras ambos regresaban al interior podía ver como las demás ponis acompañaban a sus amigas, excepto Twilight que estaba ausente entonces.

Ella fue la última en abandonar el salón y acompañaba a sus amigas igual hasta que se percató de la presencia de la puerta, por la cual se dirigió hacia ella, cuestionándose su presencia. Fue entonces que recordó que Alphonse salió, y que Socra no había vuelto entonces. Ella apresuro su paso hasta que recordó que Socra quería entrenar, fue esto lo que detono el pánico, "Alphonse entrenaría a Socra como él fue entrenado". Twilight vuela y se apresura al recordar las imágenes de que Alphonse siempre llegaba golpeado y herido cuando terminaba de entrenar con El Rey Imperio. El pánico invadió a Twilight, y cuando esta abrió las puertas solo pudo ver a su hija en el interior de una estructura que explotaba, callando el grito de Socra.

**[Actualmente]**

Twilight avanzo un poco antes de que la onda expansiva la empujara otra vez al exterior de la puerta, sin embargo al volver a entrar ubica a Alphonse que se sostenía en el aire mirando fijamente el destello de la explosión, donde se encontraba Socra sostenida por su propio par de alas astrales, esto impacto a Twilight, sin embargo Socra se encontraba firme en el cielo como si caminara sobre un suelo inexistente. Las heridas de Socra sanaban a gran velocidad por una corriente eléctrica que le restauraba su salud. Su crin se ondulaba por la cantidad de energía que emitía, esta abre los ojos después de todo este proceso, estos se dilatan y le dan color a los vientos que comenzaron a envolver a Socra. Twilight no entendía que sucedía, el aspecto de Socra había cambiado notablemente, su crin color plata esparcía brillo junto con su distinguida flanja morada además de que su crin se habían alargado, sus ojos verdes se habían sido afectados por el incremento de poder, siendo ahora de color azul mar y su tamaño había aumentado alcanzando el tamaño de una yegua joven, esto era un gran cambio teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía nueve años. Socra respiro profundo y su pelaje se electrificaba al avanzar hacia Alphonse que espera ansioso su movimiento. Sin embargo esta es mucho más rápida de lo que este esperaba y recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro seguida de una patada lateral y un disparo de llamarada que lo proyecta contra el suelo. Alphonse no había notado a Twilight que se acercaba preocupada de verlos pelear de esa forma. Por otro lado él regenera su rostro e ilumina su cuerno electrificando su cuerpo de la misma forma. Este abre sus alas y se dispara contra ella, quien lo frena con dificultad; ambos se apartan de un empujón y continúan disparándose mutuamente, creando explosiones que se consumían hacia un abismo que se producía al chocar ambas energías. Ambos disfrutaban de la pelea sin embargo el rostro de Alphonse cambia al ver como Socra ilumina su cuerno con un tono inusual de magia, la cual era blanca y brillante. Alphonse traga saliva al saber de qué se trataba, es entonces cuando Twilight lo intercepta para pedirle que se detuviera. Sin embargo verla solo incremento su miedo, Alphonse le pide abandonar la habitación, este mira desde gran distancia como Socra genera desde su boca una esfera blanca que consume toda su energía, dejándola muy débil, sin embargo tiene la fuerza suficiente aún para dispararla contra su Padre. Este ilumina su cuerno con el mismo tipo de magia y genera una esfera similar pero de mayor tamaño, para luego utilizarla para frenar la de Socra, esta mira sofocada la esfera antes de caer inconsciente, perdiendo su transformación previa. Alphonse se aterra y se teletransporta junto con Twilight hacía Socra para atraparla y luego desaparecer y aparecer a pies de la puerta, Twilight no entendía que sucedía, sin embargo al ver el rostro alarmado de Alphonse al cerrar la puerta utilizando la llave Tiempo, ella se levanta e invoca a la llave Espacio para cerrar la puerta junto con él.

\- No sé de qué se trate esto, pero en cuanto me entere, ¡Reza a Celestia que este de buen humor! – grita molesta Twilght a Alphonse, apoyando sus dos cascos en la puerta para cerrarla

\- Ehh… - responde Alphonse entre risas nerviosas – jejeje Socra creo una Supernova – añade entusiasmado, para luego sentir el golpe de energía que golpeo la puerta desde el interior

Twilight cae de espaldas contra el suelo, maravillada por la luz que escapa de la puerta, esta mira atónita a Alphonse quien reía de orgullo, alzando sus cascos de alegría y emoción, ver esa expresión tranquilizaba a Twilight, sin embargo esto no remplazaba el hecho de exponerla a ese tipo de situaciones, por lo cual se levanta y golpea su cabeza con su casco, provocándole un chichón, sin embargo este aun reía, pero a diferencia de antes ahora abraza a Twilight mientras besaba su mejilla. Ambos esperan unos segundos antes de retirar las llaves y de guardar la puerta al lugar donde la escondían, retirando sus llaves y guardándolas. Alphonse toma a Socra y la lleva sobre su lomo, este estaba muy cansado para seguir utilizando su magia. Twilight lo dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las Princesas y sus amigas, pero durante todo el camino le dio un sermón de que no era la forma correcta de entrenarla. Al llegar, él envidiaba a Socra de estar inconsciente, Alphonse se reía de ese pensamiento, lo que terminaba con un regaño más de Twilight. Al llegar encontraron a las Princesa descansando en el sauna, mientras que Cristal, Spike y Pinkie se encontraban reposando sobre unas almohadas especiales, que mantenían caliente su base para relajar a sus usuarios. Luna se levantó del agua y le cuestiono su ubicación a Alphonse, sin embargo esta se calla, al recordar que ella era la única que sabía dónde se encontraban ambos. Celestia la mira intrigada al ver que guarda silencio, pero finalmente le pregunto a él ¿Dónde se encontraba?

\- En el interior de la puerta – responde molesta Twilight – el ¡Idiota! Entreno a Socra al estilo Alicornio – añade furiosa inclinándose sobre él – pero al menos tuvo un resultado favorable – agrega orgullosa recostando su cabeza en él agradecida de tenerlo a su lado

\- Sí – responde Alphonse aun emocionado – Ella fue capaz de crear una Supernova – añade orgulloso mientras levita a su hija hacia una cama cercana

\- ¿Es esa cosa con la cual casi te matas junto con Abismo? – pregunta Rainbow Dash sarcásticamente

Twilight reía al escuchar el tono de voz de Rainbow Dash, sin embargo entre sus risas esta se detiene al sentir como algo cruza por su mente, llamando su atención, era una sensación rara. Esta mira a todos lados buscando alguna razón sin embargo no la encontraba, hasta que escucha.

\- ¿Tú también lo has sentido verdad Twilight? – pregunta Alphonse que miraba hacia una esquina de la habitación

\- ¿Qué es? – responde Twilight confundida

Alphonse no respondía pero miraba fijamente un objeto inexistente. Este dilata sus ojos al sentir su presencia física acercándose. Este grita que se cubran y crea un escudo alrededor de todos para protegerlos, sin embargo no pasa nada. Rainbow Dash se lo reclamaba hasta que sintió el impacto en el techo de un objeto que arraso con parte de este. Alphonse no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver la cara de la pegaso azul al sorprenderse. Sin embargo ninguno espero para ver de qué se trataba. Las Princesas tomaron a Pinkie y a Socra junto con los Dragones para no exponerlos a un colapso futuro, para dejarlos en el exterior observando como gran parte de la estructura había destruido la habitación y ahora sobrevolaba los jardines rodeada de humos y luces. Emitiendo sonidos metálicos y eléctricos el objeto comenzó a descender lentamente. Todos miraban asombrados cubriéndose los ojos del polvo que esparcía la nave al bajar. Este una vez toca la tierra deja de hacer ruidos. Las Ponis miraban sin poder comprender a lo que era, sin embargo Celestia y Luna ya se hacían la idea de quién podía ser, por otra parte Alphonse miraba inexpresivo a el objeto azul que emergía del polvo.

**[Minutos antes]**

Un habitante de la nave se acerca nuevamente a los controles, debido a que han percibido una segunda resonancia orbital lo que producía un fallo en la maquinaria de la nave, sin embargo resistir una fue difícil la segunda había logrado ponerlos en curso de colisión contra la dimensión hacia la cual se dirigían. El intenta detener la colisión sin embargo la navegación de la nave era trabajo para seis pilotos.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunta frustrado el Doctor – Necesito que mantengas un rumbo directo hacia ese lugar, mientras yo reparo los controles de navegación – comenta soltando los controles y bajando para reparar los circuitos

\- Enseguida – responde su asistente tomando los controles

El poni café claro se gira sobre si y abre el panel para comenzar a utilizar su herramienta para reparar la nave, sin embargo a este se le comenzaba a dificultar por la constante agitación de la nave al caer a gran velocidad, sin embargo al terminar cierra el panel, levantándose confiado preguntando como iban las cosas, sin embargo el entiende que no iban muy bien al ver a través del monitor como se dirigían hacia una estructura de piedra, con la cual no evitan chocar, lo que hace que ambos habitantes de la nave caigan por el impacto. El Doctor se levanta y retoma el control dirigiendo la nave a un espacio abierto donde pudieran aterrizar.

\- Doctor el origen de las resonancias se encuentra cerca deben… - decía la asistente antes de ser interrumpida por el golpe producido al aterrizar

\- Otro aterrizaje perfecto, ven lo mejor sería ir saludar a los habitantes de esta dimensión antes de comenzar a trabajar – agrega alegre el Doctor

Ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre la actitud del Doctor al estar frente a una amenaza y tomarla a la ligera. Continuaron discutiendo hasta que ambos se acercaron a la puerta principal de la nave, la asistente se quedaría en el interior haciendo un registro de los individuos que los acompañaban en el exterior, sin embargo cuando el Doctor salió fue recibido por las Princesas que estaban frente a la nave mientras que los demás esperaban un poco más atrás.

\- ¡¿Eres real?! – dice emocionada Luna al verlo en persona

\- Eh sí – responde confundido El Doctor, tomando su destornillador e iluminar a ambas con su luz, para luego ver los datos que recibía de ambas – Ustedes tiene la misma huella genética que dos amigos míos, ¿Por casualidad saben dónde se encuentran Imperio y Deseo? – pregunta el Doctor, bajando de la nave para poder sentir el césped en sus cascos

\- Ellos eran nuestros padres, ya no viven – comenta Luna – pero ellos nos contaron historias sobre usted, y hasta hace unos momentos creía que solo eran eso… historias – agrega emocionada

\- Oh, eso es decepcionante esperaba contar con su ayuda pero ustedes tam… - decía El Doctor hasta ser interrumpido por una alarma que sonaba desde la nave, seguida de su asistente que emergía iluminando su cuerno

\- ¡DOCTOR! Él no es de esta dimensión – comenta hostilmente la asistente señalando a Alphonse con su casco

\- Tranquila Mili, eso ya lo tengo en cuenta – dice serio mientras se acerca a el Alicornio – Pero efectivamente tú no eres de esta dimensión y eres la causa de que la TARDIS fallara – agrega mientras lo ilumina con su herramienta – Tú dimensión fue destruida junto con todas las existentes en las múltiples realidades, y le espera lo mismo a esta dimensión por parte de los miembros del Circulo – añade serio mientras ve su rostro inexpresivo

\- ¿Tú sabes sobre el Círculo? – pregunta Twilight que estaba junto Alphonse

\- Claro que sabe, ha intentado detenerlo más de una vez – comenta Mili acercándose a ella – fallando múltiples veces

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? – Pregunta Celestia al ver su forma singular – Eres una Alicornio, pero no como nosotras, tu eres un hibrido máquina – agrega confundida al ver sus al ver las partes de su cuerpo metálicas y artificiales

\- Ella Milicent Amaryllis Stuarty es la última Alicornio de su dimensión – responde El Doctor, girando hacia las Princesas – Hola, soy el Doctor – se presenta a sí mismo con una sonrisa firme.


	3. El Círculo

**_Que comience el espectáculo! Tomen sus mejores brebajes y asegurarse de tener un médico cerca al concluir este capítulo. Dejo en claro el nivel de peligrosidad que enfrentan. Y que sea de su agrado. En este capítulo no se incluyen los personajes de la serie._**

* * *

**_Advertencia el siguiente capítulo puede ser inadecuado para algunos por el contenido que presenta. Se les recomienda a los lectores haber terminado el primer Fic (Guerra Contra La Extinción) para comprender los relatos presentados y finalmente mantenga discreción._**

* * *

El Circulo, actualmente la organización que opera bajo la sombra del Reino de Equestria y de forma incógnita y misteriosa estos actúan. Anterior mente lo que hoy es una organización clandestina, antiguamente era un culto jerárquico que existió mucho antes del Reino Alicornio que era liderado por el Rey Imperio y su Reina Deseo.

El Circulo existe desde el inicio del tiempo, el cual era conformado solo por Alicornios de muy alto nivel que buscaban extender sus dominios y poderes, sin embargo todos sus líderes eran solo la fachada que utilizaba la verdadera entidad que regía a estos; cuyo plan pretendía el reunir la mayor cantidad de Alicornios y utilizarlos para crear un dispositivo que le diera el control sobre todas las realidades, sobre todos los tiempos y sobre todos los espacios. Sin embargo sus planes fueron frustrados por el ataque de un grupo rebelde que había descubierto sus intenciones y que no permitiría que el Círculo cometiera un genocidio para conseguir lo que anhelaba.

Fue un grupo de individuos que inicio con un ataque que atravesó las defensas del Círculo y expuso las verdaderas intenciones de estos.

El llamado cuartel del Círculo se extendía por kilómetros y en su interior se alojaban a todos los Alicornios que veían al Círculo como la salvación y como sus líderes, sin embargo muchos ya comenzaban a dudar de estos. Comenzó lento pero notable, una vez a la semana un Alicornio desaparecía, y como resultado fue aumentando el número de desaparecidos. Esta instalación en realidad era un campo de concentración en donde habitaban estos, pero ellos no parecían intimidados porque el Círculo decía que era para protegerlos del exterior. El Círculo lleno de mentiras sus oídos y con el tiempo las creyeron sin protestar. Las familias nacieron y esto expuso a muchos jóvenes a ser las próximas víctimas de las desapariciones.

La estructura que alojaba a los miembros del Circulo era enorme, incluso volando a toda velocidad a uno le tomaría 15 minutos llegar a su cima, y alrededor de 3 horas viajar de lado a lado en línea recta el cruzarlo. Sus paredes eran muy gruesas y estaban reforzadas con mucha magia antigua. La piedra utilizada era muy rara porque tenía la cualidad que al entrar en contacto con la magia se electrificaba hasta el punto de inmovilizar a quien tocara las paredes, debías tener mucha magia para sobrecargar la piedra y desactivarla. Por más grande que era el edificio, este no tenía ventanas ni orificios, estaba sellado y la única entrada era la puerta principal que estaba protegida por los guardias del Círculo que portaban fuertes armaduras y armas eléctricas.

**[El Círculo]**

Muy a lo lejos de su campo de concentración se pueden observar a tres figuras que se alzan firmes ante la amenaza que secretamente opera contra sus ciudadanos. Estos estaban en contra del Círculo por lo que eran enemigos jurados de estos. _Un joven Alicornio de pelaje azul añil y de un crin de color azul navy que se mantenía peinado hacia atrás dejando una leve ondulación en su frente, sus ojos eran de un distinguido verde jade que brillaba con mucho rigor_; junto a él se encontraba _una Alicornio de pelaje blanco y de crin dorada que se extendía hasta el fin de su cuello, sus ojos eran de un claro rosa_; y a un costado de ella se encontraba su compañero libertador _un Unicornio marrón de una corta crin color metal_. Los tres miraban serios la estructura que mantenía prisioneros a los Alicornios, mientras un refrescante aire pasa entre sus cascos, elevando sus crines en el aire provocando que estos apuntaran a la infraestructura que perturbaba a quien la viera por su estilo macabro y su apariencia de prisión. Estos Alicornios lograron escapar pero por la seriedad de sus heridas que fueron muy letales hubieran muerto en pocos minutos de no ser por el Unicornio que los rescato y curo y que hoy los acompaña. Y ahora los tres están listos para liberar a su raza de la opresión, sin embargo estos se sorprenden al ver salir a varios miembros del Círculo de la estructura, llevando con ellos a los que eran inocentes, seguido de un grito que llega hasta las fronteras.

**_[Antes del Reino Alicornio] [Instalación En brujo] [Tiempo antes]_**

Un par de Alicornios avanzan por los pasillos de metal, estos eran largos y anchos, se podía sentir un frio brutal al recorrerlos, sin embargo estos Alicornios portan sobre ellos unas batas de laboratorio mientras hacen un registro sobre los que se hospedan dentro de las instalaciones. No pareciera que les importara lo que sucediera en el interior, estos ya estaban acostumbrados, ese era su trabajo. Ambos conversaban sobre los sujetos de prueba, intercambiando opiniones y apostando cual sería el resultado de los experimentos antes de abrir la ventanilla de acero y mirar a través de esta el resultado.

\- Experimento número 432, Sofía. Debido a su gran capacidad para convertir cualquier materia en otra la hemos expuesto a un tratamiento eléctrico de iones mientras extraíamos sus células. Seguido se le inyectaron estimulantes para ver el efecto en su magia, según el reporte ha comenzado a dar vida a los objetos inertes, debido a este avance fue inmovilizada para extraer sus nuevas células. Como acto final a estado expuesta una corriente eléctrica que recorre su cabeza con la intención de modificar aún más sus células. ¿Cuál crees que sea su estado después de 72 horas? – pregunta el primer científico

\- Quiero pensar que sigue con vida, la ultimas doce que tuvieron ese tratamiento murieron a las 50 horas, pero si continua con vida tal vez este inerte y no pueda defenderse, y eso a mí me gusta, son más fáciles de aprovechar, y como están destinadas a morir, puedo aprovecharme cuanto me plazca – responde cruel mente el segundo científico apoyándose en la puerta de metal antes de abrir la ventanilla

Al observar hacía el interior se puede ver a los muros de acero llorando, estos tenían conciencia pero eran incapaces de ayudar a Sofía quien está suspendida en el aire por cadenas de acero por las cuales recorría electricidad constantemente, sin embargo estas solo la mantenían suspendida en el aire mientras que las cadenas más delgadas apretaban su cuerpo y cabeza, estas tenían como propósito concentrar la energía en puntos específicos del cuerpo, en su caso era en la cabeza y en su vientre, estos estimulaban su cuerpo para que utilizara su magia hasta el punto del cansancio. Los experimentos con ella fueron duros al inicio debido a que contenerla resulto casi imposible por sus habilidades de pelea, pero al final fue derrotada y sometida. Los científicos miraban como aún se oponía a las cadenas, incluso la tortura era inútil, era demasiado fuerte para darles el placer de ver sus lágrimas y escuchar sus lamentos; ella solo sufría en silencio, hasta que ambos científicos entraron a la habitación para examinarla.

\- Reporte de Sofía: Sus pupilas aún responden a la Luz y muestra respuesta al dolor, su condición es estable y la magia que derrocha constantemente es guardada para futuras investigaciones. Comenzaremos con la extracción de su habilidad para regenerar su nivel de magia en instantes. A continuación proseguiremos con el tratamiento – dice el primer Científico a una grabadora de voz mientras levitaba una gran aguja que se acercaba a la espina dorsal de Sofía

\- Tranquila "Sofi" esto solo será un segundo, ya has cumplido con tu deber en nuestros planes, después de esto – decía el segundo Científico tomando el rostro de Sofía con sus cascos mientras secaba sus lágrimas – Después de esto, tu cuerpo será mío – añade con una sonrisa mientras lamia una de sus lagrimas

La aguja se elevó sobre ella y descendió atravesando la piel y el hueso, provocando un gran dolor en ella, solo para extraer las células madres que se alojaban en su interior. Sofía miraba desconfiada la sonrisa del Científico que acariciaba su rostro y repetía lo bella que era. Mientras ella solo podía ver a través de las sombras como su compañero aproximaba la aguja. El dolor era horrible e insoportable, el sentir como la aguja se introducía sin cuidado, como raspaba el hueso y como era incapaz de moverse. Sus ojos se contrajeron por el dolor que la partía en dos, ella no podía gritar por estar bajo el hechizo de silencio, pero este se rompió cuando esta elevo su rostro y gritaba al sentir como lentamente extraían sus células. Su grito fue muy perturbador y muy agudo, la habitación aumentaba el sonido, por lo que todos los demás escucharon el llanto de Sofía. Quienes lo escucharon sentían una apretón en su cabeza, escucharla gritar en llantos era desagradable y las paredes de acero frio solo hacían peor imaginarse como a esta la torturaban.

\- Tienes una muy bella voz "Sofi", esa sinfonía es muy placentera – dice el Científico frente de ella enmudeciéndola al besarla forzosamente – me muero por escuchar tus gemidos – añade mientras se aparta para mirar a su compañero

\- Muy bien, fue todo un éxito – dice su compañero mientras extraer la aguja. Curiosamente la extracción fue peor – Buen trabajo Sofía – le dice al notar como gira su rostro para verlo de reojo, ella lloraba al verlo – Ahora solo faltan estas dos – añade levantando otras dos agujas de gran tamaño que provocaron que ella volviera a llorar y a gritar del miedo

\- Tranquila "Sofi" estaré contigo – le dice el Científico que esta frente suyo – hoy y siempre – añade besando su mejilla para limpiarla de sus lagrimas

La primera aguja fue intensamente horrible, ella no podía evitar el sufrimiento, la sensación de como el metal se introducía y entraba en su hueso era desagradable sin embargo al introducir la segunda por el mismo orificio, ella era incapaz de gritar debido a que su aliento ya era escaso y sus movimientos dejaron de ser rudos a ser muy dóciles, solo ocasionalmente se contraía por el dolor; pero al introducir la tercera aguja, ella ya no era consciente del dolor, su mente se había quebrado, y se mantenía inmóvil mientras lloraba y miraba los rostros de los Científicos, tratando de pronunciar unas palabras. La poderosa y audaz _Sofía de la Tormenta_ se había perdido y en su lugar solo había un cuerpo inerte que vivía solo porque no se le permitía morir.

\- Por mí ya es todo, tengo que ir a registrar a otros "huéspedes". Recuerda que hacer con ella después de que estés satisfecho – le dice a su compañero acercándose a la puerta para salir – Te veré luego "Gus" – añade retirándose el primer científico

\- Mírate eres un desastre, pero tranquila "Gus" te limpiará, pero primero esto – le decía Gus a Sofía, mientras extraía un aro negro de metal que acercaba a su cuerno

\- Por favor…mi cuerno no – dice ausente Sofía al reconocer el objeto que le cortaría su cuerno – todo menos eso – añade en lagrimas

\- Emh ¿todo? – repite Gus interesado, girando para dejar el aro sobre sus documentos. Este regresa su mirada a Sofía, quien lo miraba humillada y entristecida – recuéstate – añade morbosamente

Sofía no estaba en condiciones de oponerse, su magia ya no le era útil, después de soportar tanto dolor esta ya no respondía, ella se sentía tan vulnerable por lo que agacho la mirada y miro a sus cascos mientras se avergonzaba al recostarse sobre el suelo de metal, las cadenas que cubrían su cuerpo se arrastraron un poco al quedar expuesta. Gus ilumino su cuerno y cubrió los dos pares de patas y las extendió para ver mejor el tesoro que resguardaban las caderas de Sofía, su virginidad. Ella sentía miedo e incredulidad al no poder defenderse, no quería morir por lo que estaba aterrada. Ella se mantenía recostada e inmóvil, para evitar darle a escuchar sus gemidos. Sin embargo Gus utilizando su magia forzó su cabeza para que viera como su miembro rosaba sus labios vaginales suavemente. Esto la puso alerta y muy nerviosa, su pecho se aplasto al imaginarse lo siguiente, pero la realidad fue peor. Él no fue gentil y se introdujo muy rudamente lastimándola. Ella se retorció y dejo escapar un llanto, mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía su valor y como la ansiedad de llorar la invadía; ver como Gus disfrutaba de su estrecha vagina no lo hacía más favorable, esa sonrisa blanca era despreciable. Sin embargo este al verla llorar, creía que las lágrimas que derramaba eran de felicidad por lo que comenzó a incrementar su fuerza, esto claramente lastimaba más a Sofía que se sentía avergonzada y en shock, ella ya había perdido la sensación de sus cascos por obra del dolor que constantemente apuñalaba su vientre. Sofía comenzó a llorar cataratas mientras intentaba escapar, se arrepentía de estar con vida aún y se preguntaba constantemente _"¿por qué no abre muerto como mis hermanas?_". Sofía tenía dos hermanas pero ambas fallecieron durante los experimentos, sus cuerpos simplemente no soportaron tanta agonía. En los momentos de confusión cuando su estrecho espacio vaginal era profanado por el miembro de Gus, la tristeza y pena se reflejaban en su rostro, sus ojos se dilataron de tanto llorar y sus gemidos eran una agonía constante que lograban resonar en la habitación. Seguido Gus extrajo su pene y acomodo a Sofía de costado para continuar. La respiración de Sofía era rápida al sentir como los cascos de Gus recorrían su cuerpo y acariciaban su clítoris muy rudamente. Ella intentaba apartarse pero la magia de Gus le retorcía sus alas y apretaba su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse libremente. Gus disfrutaba de su cuerpo mientras respiraba el aroma de la crin de Sofía, que aun después de varios días de no bañarse olía a flores, lo que estimulaba más el deseo sexual de Gus. Este se levantó junto con ella y comenzó a violarla contra la pared. Las paredes tenían vida y miraban horrorizadas la tortura y violación de quien les dio vida. La impotencia que sentían era brutal, querían ayudarla pero no podían, solo guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban los gritos de Sofía. La pared donde ella era recostada y empujada, sentía asco e intentaba ayudarla al murmurarle palabras gentiles en la oreja que se recostaba contra el muro. Gus aún no estaba satisfecho y arrojo a Sofía contra el suelo para luego regresar y continuar, fue poco después que él la tomo y la levito para tenerla sobre él mientras continuaba. Cadenas de magia mantenían inmóvil a Sofía y el sentimiento de vergüenza le hacía imposible pensar. Ella finalmente comenzó a gemir más fuerte y se dobló hacia adelante cansada y exhausta. Los gemidos hacían que Gus viviera su fantasía, desde el día en que la vio, espero paciente a que ella fuera desechada para poder tener libertad con ella; para él ya era tradición reciclar a las yeguas experimentales. Sofía respiro profundo y se retorció hacia atrás, estirando su cuerpo, seguido se contrajo hacia adelante y se recostó en el pecho de Gus, este miro satisfecho como ella jadeaba hambrienta y se ruborizaba, por lo que suelta sus amarres mágicos un poco. Ella llevo sus cascos a su pecho y lo miro a los ojos mientras jadeaba y sacaba su lengua. Gus sonríe hambriento y besa sus labios mientras penetra más duro a Sofía. Esta se retorcía sobre él al sentir el aumento de fuerza que la lastimaba. Esta se aparta suspirando, mientras sonreía orgullosa. Gus no lo entendía como tan de repente cambio su humor, hasta que escucha como un seguro se enciende. Él mira a su cuerno y nota el aro que estaba sobre su cuerno. Seguido este expulsa una hoja de metal filoso que corta su cuerno, produciendo un dolor terrible, que tuvo como reflejo que se retorciera, sin embargo Sofía que aún estaba sobre él, ella era libre de sus ataduras por lo que cubrió sus cascos con magia y golpeo rápidamente el rostro de Gus antes de apartarse de él. Ella molesta lo levito y lo azoto contra las paredes furiosa, para luego verlo inmóvil en el aire.

\- "Sofi", eres tan hermosa, como inteligente – comenta alegre Gus, mientras elevaba su rostro mostrando una sonrisa blanca – Puedo decir que por mi experiencia, tú fuiste la más disfrutable, con esa hermosa voz y esa sencilla figura me enloquecías con verte, ninguna de tus hermanas me dio tanto placer como tú – añade orgulloso mientras señalaba sus documentos con su nariz

Sofía miro molesta los documentos antes de levitarlos hasta ella para ver el contenido de su carpeta. Esta choco los dientes al ver las fotos de sus hermanas, siendo violadas por este antes de que murieran por los químicos y torturas. Ella incendio las fotos y con bastante odio lanzo una hacia su pecho, la cual se clavó en su cuerpo. Sofía no tenía forma de demostrar su dolor, por lo que toma cada foto y ve como sus hermanas lloraban a gritos mientras eran torturadas y violadas por ese cerdo, esto le llenaba el pecho de odio y rencor. Tomo una foto donde su hermana menor, la menor de todas era cogida contra la pared, el rostro de su hermana era suficiente para generar un trauma en la mente de Sofía, quien cubrió la foto con fuego, seguido ella levanto el miembro de Gus y lo acaricio con su magia para ponerlo erecto antes de lanzar la foto hacía este. Gus gimió de dolor al sentir el corte y grito horrorizado al ver como su pene había sido cortado a lo largo y colgaba ahora sin vida en su cuerpo, este sangraba y se quemaba lentamente. Gus la maldijo, ella inclino su rostro al suelo, dejando su crin caer sobre ella, lentamente lo levanto y un riso de su crin quedo entre sus ojos. Le dijo que lo ayudaría mientras se acercaba y tomaba su cuerno amputado, para apuñalar su pecho con este. Sofía estaba sedienta de venganza por lo que tomo con fuerza el miembro muerto de Gus y lo arranco con fuerza, dejando escapar un chorro de sangre. Sofía dio media vuelta y comenzó a romper los huesos de Gus con su magia, este pedía piedad pero ella no lo escuchaba, hasta que dijo.

\- Recuerdo a tus hermanas, ellas lloraban y te llamaban a gritos que las salvaras – dijo fríamente Gus, sabiendo que era otra apuñalada a Sofía, justo en el corazón

Ella giro lentamente y le mostro sus ojos en lágrimas, pero ella dejo escapar una risa incomoda, antes de iluminar su cuerno y cubrir la cabeza de Gus con su magia. Gus miro aterrado la conducta de Sofía antes de que su cabeza se hinchara y explotara cubriendo la habitación con sangre. La cabeza se deformo antes de explotar y que manchara el acero con sangre, seguido su cuerpo se hincho y exploto esparciendo sus órganos por toda la habitación, dejando solo un charco de carne mutilada y huesos rotos, cubiertos por una bata de laboratorio manchada de muerte.

\- Lamentamos no haber sido de ayuda – dijeron las paredes de acero, estaban tristes de haber visto todo a lo que ella fue expuesta

\- Gracias, todo ha salido a la perfección, el resultado fue el mismo, no esperaba las agujas – responde Sofía levitando la bata para extraer la sangre que había adsorbido para poder cubrirse con ella una vez se limpió utilizando su magia

Sofía les explica a las paredes que cuando ella era violada se retorció hacia atrás alcanzando el aro negro sin utilizar mucha de su magia, por lo que no fue visible, y este lo mantuvo oculto entre su crin y cuando se inclinó para acercarse a Gus se lo puso para romper sus ataduras mágicas, fue un error notable, la subestimo y lo asesino. Ella fingió agrado para acercarse y una vez cerca mostro sus espinas.

Las paredes elogian su trabajo, y seguido aceptan devolverle la magia que los mantenía vivos para ayudarla a escapar de la instalación. Las paredes expulsan su vitalidad y se la regresan a ella, los objetos también estaban vivos y de igual forma le regresaron la magia para ayudarla. Sofía avanzo hacia la puerta de metal y le pidió abrirse, quien como el resto de la habitación había sido utilizada para almacenar energía y utilizarla después. La puerta comúnmente se cierra por tres seguros pero para esta ocasión ninguno se había cerrado, la puerta solo estaba esperando la hora en que ella pudiera escapar. Antes de salir, se pone la bata blanca que había limpiado con magia y se amarra la crin, seguido toma los documentos y se retira y una vez fuera de la habitación le retira la magia a la Puerta, cerrándola normalmente.

\- Muchas gracias a todos, pero aun no puedo escapar – se dice así misma al ver la documentación y dirigirse a la siguiente habitación que alojaba a el siguiente "experimento" de Gus – Astro, te ayudare – añade al ver el nombre y datos

Ella comenzó a avanzar normalmente para no llamar la atención de los Científicos que ocasionalmente se encontraba, todos con manchas de sangre, con pruebas y extracciones de células madre de diferentes individuos. Esto resultaba raro porque ella no entendía para que necesitarían estas células, incluso si pudieran aislar la habilidad de algunos no la podrían utilizar en ellos. Caminaba por los pasillos de acero escuchando los llantos de dolor y los instrumentos de tortura que eran utilizados, y ella por haber sido expuesta a todos, reconocía el sonido de cada uno, esto solo le hacía sentir empatía por las víctimas de estas máquinas. Finalmente ya no sabía a donde ir, las instalaciones tenían la misma imagen por dentro en cada pasillo y al ser una estructura enorme era natural que se perdiera. Finalmente llego a una sala donde se encontraba en el centro un gran vidrio de gran dureza, que aislaba una zona pequeña que era como un jardín artificial dentro del edificio, donde se encontraba un joven alicornio rodeado por tres integrantes del Circulo que pretendían atraparlo e inmovilizarlo. Sofía se acerca al cristal y mira asombrada como este estando solo podía hacerle frente al Alto Mando del Círculo. El joven alicornio no era mayor que ella, incluso podrían tener la misma edad de no ser por el disfraz que la hacía ver mayor. Ella trago saliva al ver como este impactaba a los miembros del Círculo contra la pared opuesta y los noqueaba. Este miro satisfecho a sus espectadores y les agradeció su compañía alzando un casco hacia la cabina que dirigía la batalla.

\- ¡Que fascinante combate hemos presenciado hoy!, El Alto Mando conformado por Morela, Caleb y Quilén han sido derrotados por el invicto Astro, "El Salvador" – grita emocionado el alicornio que transmitía para todas las pantallas de la instalación como un programa en vivo

\- ¡Ha callar!, cumple tu parte – responde molesto Astro, se notaba que estaba harto de ese juego. Tenía algunas heridas notables

A sus espaldas se encontraban unas casitas hechas con madera y tierra, cubiertas por la magia de Astro que protegía con mucho vigor. De estas comenzaron a salir muchos pequeños potrillos que miraban asustados como los miraban los científicos, eran siete pequeños que se acercaron corriendo a Astro para apoyarlo, debido a que a este ya le costaba mantenerse de pie. Sofía había llegado solo al final de la batalla. Sin embargo al verlo y escuchar cómo era llamado, "El Salvador", se preguntó a sí misma la razón. Pero nunca espero que la escucharan y le emitieran una respuesta.

\- Debes ser nueva aquí, todos saben quién es Astro y no conozco a nadie que se pierda sus peleas – le respondió un alicornio que se recostaba contra la barandilla del cristal, pausándose solo para tomar su café – Bien, veras, después de muchos intentos de escape por parte de los "internos", quien nos dirige acordó con los más fuertes organizar estas peleas, por cada rival que derrotaran los internos, un potrillo seria perdonado, sin embargo si perdía, un potrillo comenzaría a ser usado como experimento – decía el Alicornio mientras miraba como se le entregaba comida a Astro y a sus pequeños amigos

Sofía sintió una aberración hacia quienes disfrutaban de esto; sin embargo al mirar como los médicos retiraban a los heridos, logro ver el rostro de Quilén. Entonces fue que recordó algo que las constantes torturas y dolores la habían hecho olvidar. Ella cuando era más joven de igual forma era protegida por un interno superior que peleaba para ganar la libertad de los más jóvenes a costa de su propia libertad. Su protector fue desafiado por Quilén y este acepto, sin embargo el resultado fue opuesto a este, Quilén era invicto entonces y se distinguía por los demás miembros del Alto Mando por apostar la libertad de todos los potrillos. Esta era la oferta más tentadora, sin embargo su protector fue asesinado y todos los portillos que protegía, entre ellos sus hermanas fueron expuestos a los experimentos. Verlo salir moribundo y avergonzado le causaba alegría. Pero entre sus risas y las palabras de los espectadores se preguntó _¿Cuánto tiempo fue en realidad víctima de los experimentos? _Era la interrogante que la invadió, seguido recordó las imágenes de sus hermanas, estas no eran más menores de lo que recordaba, y en realidad fueron años los que estuvo siendo parte de los experimentos. Ella se sobresaltó y miro a los potrillos comer en paz y noto la diferencia de edad, eran aproximadamente de cuatro años cada uno y en comparación de su protector que lucía de 17 años naturales.

\- Disculpa, pero ¿qué edad crees que tengo? – le pregunto a su compañero confundida al pensar en todo lo anterior

\- Con la firmeza de esos francos, yo diría que unos 20 – le responde otro científico que pasaba cerca y al escucharla no pudo evitar decirlo al verla, este se dirigía a su propia labor, llevaba en su bata un estuche quirúrgico

\- Efectivamente, aun eres joven, pero no estoy seguro, nosotros dejamos de envejecer desde los 24 años, y muy lentamente se ven cambios en nuestros cuerpos – responde su compañero terminando con el café

Este suspiro y abrocho su bata para retirarse, este se dirigía al interior del jardín de batalla. Al notar su dirección Sofía lo siguió, después de todo si iba a fingir, se apegaría a la documentación, por lo que se dirigiría con Astro. Su compañero la noto y al ver que trabajaría con ella se presentó formalmente.

\- Mi nombre es Alán, soy el doctor de Astro y de los pequeños – se presentó si detenerse, mientras se acercaba a las puertas de acero que reprimían a Astro en su interior junto con los pequeños

\- Mi nombre es… - decía al inventar un nombre alterno – Rebeca, y seré – decía mientras levitaba los papeles y los leía agitada – ¿Su concejera? – añade confundida

\- ¡Ja!, buena suerte con eso, el ultimo consejero termino con el cuerno roto – dijo Alán al detenerse y echar unas risas muy descorteses, para luego continuara hacia las puertas

\- Eso no me da muchas expectativas positivas – comenta nerviosa Sofía - ¿Cómo termino siendo protector Astro? – pregunta al ver las puertas de acero que se mantenían cerradas

\- Sucedió ya hace mucho tiempo, él era un potrillo normal que era cuidado por otro protector, sin embargo esto cambio cuando su protector fue desafiado por Duilio, quien era un Alto Mando muy fuerte, Su batalla duro varias horas, su Protectora era Dulcinea, quien era una Alicornio muy fuerte, sin embargo al final Duilio era muy fuerte y la derroto… oh bueno estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser por Astro que rompió las reglas y abandono su refugio y protegió a Dulcinea de morir. De forma misteriosa logro invocar cristales que atravesaron el suelo de acero y apuñalaron a Duilio. Desde entonces él se convirtió en el Protector más joven existente. Desafortunadamente las reglas especifican que para liberar aun potrillo su protector debe ganar, y Dulcinea perdió, por lo que se le exigió un potrillo, ella se negó y nombro a Astro el Protector de ese sector, y ella se ofreció para los experimentos, este acto le permitió liberar a uno de sus niños pero ella desapareció dentro de la mesa de operaciones. Constantemente llegan más pequeños que debían cuidar por lo que su trabajo es eterno. Yo me encargo de cuidar de su salud, debido a que él gano mucha fama al no ser derrotado, y gano patrocinadores que le pagan la comida de los niños y la atención médica. Esto se convirtió en un deporte muy horrible, aun no entiendo cómo les gusta ver como se matan entre ellos… pero es mejor que ser un experimento – explica Alán abriendo la puerta, haciendo visible como este jugaba con los pequeños, sin embargo al escuchar cómo se abrían las puertas se escondieron detrás de Astro.

Este se levantó e ilumino su cuerno al ver a su doctor acompañado de alguien más, este le explico que era su nueva Concejera y este en respuesta viro los ojos con desagrado y se recostó en el suelo, indicándoles a los niños que continuaran con sus juegos. Alán se acercó y comenzó a curar el cuerpo de Astro con su magia, esto era lento, pero muy agradable, Sofía miraba el jardín impresionada, pero se detuvo al ver en una pared de acero las marcas de una numeración de palitos.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? – pregunto intrigada Sofía al ver la gran cantidad de rayas

\- Es la cuenta de los niños que he liberado – responde Astro acercándose junto a ella para verla mejor

Este se puso junto a ella y llevo su casco a su franco derecho. Ella reacción ofendida por su atrevimiento pero se congelo al recordar lo que traía en el bolcillo y entro en pánico, en ese lugar guardo el cuerno amputado de Gus, ella ya lo había olvidado. Alán se sorprendió al ver como Astro acariciaba uno de sus costados, sin embargo este en realidad tocaba el bulto que resaltaba ligeramente sobre la bata blanca.

\- Astro, deja las morbosidades y elije a quienes liberaras – estas palabras se escuchan desde la superficie, era una voz muy suave y gentil pero con una vasta firmeza

\- Es nuestro turno - dijeron unos niños levitando una hoja donde estaban escritos las numeraciones de los niños

Frente de todos se proyectan tres vórtices que los llevarían a la libertad, los pequeños se acercaron a Astro y se despidieron de él. Este solo les deseo una vida feliz antes de que se fueran. Sin embargo Astro ya estaba satisfecho, sus fuerzas habían regresado, por lo que se sintió con el valor para desafiar al líder del Círculo a un duelo, apostando la libertad de todos a precio de su vida. Pudo haber sido su confianza pero al saber que había una infiltrada dentro de la instalación, desarrollo un plan para destruir al Círculo, aun si tenía que pagar con su vida para lograrlo.

\- Tener el título de invicto te ha subido las expectativas – responde con orgullo la voz que era fuerte y alegre – de acuerdo – añade apareciendo en un destello en medio de la habitación

La figura encapuchada se presentó y dejo sentir su poder con solo pronunciar un simple "hola". Sofía se sorprendió al ver como acepto el duelo sin protestar, ya eran evidentes las intenciones del Círculo, querían experimentar y extraer las células de Astro. Sin embargo Astro era ignorante de que el Círculo experimentaba con las células madres de cada alicornio debido a que nunca había salido de su habitación, este solo sabía que si perdía no lo volverían a ver. Sofía intento hablar pero Alán la silencio, sabiendo el riesgo que representaba estar en la habitación con su líder cerca.

Astro ilumino su cuerno y se preparó para pelear, mientras que la figura encapuchada dejaba escapar unas risas de emoción. Rápidamente varios alicornios se reunieron en la parte superior, esperando el duelo, y junto a ellos llego el narrador que muy emocionado comenzó la transmisión en todo el edificio.

\- Muy buenos tiempos tengan todos ustedes. Hoy presenciaremos unos duelos muy intensos pero este será el duelo que marcara el día. A mi izquierda el invicto, Astro, contra el alicornio más poderoso existente, nuestro superior, y por estar en combate solo llamada como "La Señorita" – narra el alicornio aclarando que quien dirigía el Circulo era una yegua, cuyo rostro y apariencia mantenía oculta

Astro sonrió orgulloso y levito el acero donde se encontraba parada "la Señorita". El acero se retorció intentando aplastarla, pero esta solo ilumino su cuerno e hizo pedazos el acero, sin embargo los trozos de metal quedaron suspendidos en el aire, para luego ser disparados contra Astro, quien los esquivo rápidamente, seguido este disparo un rayo contra el cristal, este choco y revoto redirigiéndose contra otro cristal, provocando que revotara contra las alas de "la Señorita", derribándola al suelo de metal, seguido Astro comenzó a generar esferas de fuego con las cuales comenzó a disparar rayos de energía que impedían que esta se moviera. Sin embargo esta abre sus alas y vuela hasta donde él se encontraba, girando frente de él para darle una patada que lo proyecto contra la pared metálica.

Todos miraban impresionados como peleaban, sin embargo fue en poco tiempo que se mostraron las diferencias de poderes. Muchos se emocionaban y querían ver más de ambos. Sofía miraba la batalla junto con Alán a través de la pantalla que proyectaba la pelea.

Astro intento ponerse de pie sin embargo a girar noto como "la Señorita" cargaba su cuerno con mucha magia, Astro la imito y cargo su cuerno con magia antes de disparar, sin embargo al disparar la diferencia de poder de ambos rayos era notable. El Rayo de Astro era pequeño y fino en comparación del rayo de "la señorita" que era inmenso y rudo. Como resultado Astro perdió con su rayo y fue impactado contra el acero que se derritió aprisionándolo. Este grito al sentir como el acero caliente lo quemaba.

La Señorita agradeció a los espectadores pero se detiene al escuchar como Astro se liberaba de sus ataduras de acero. Este ilumina su cuerno y se prepara. La Señorita lo imita y dispara primero, sin embargo al ver ambos rayos, lo noto claramente. Astro había utilizado el mismo rayo pero tres veces más fuerte, por lo que arraso con el de la Señorita, sin embargo esta se teletransporta a sus espaldas y le dispara el mismo rayo en su rostro, proyectándolo contra la pared y revolcándolo en el suelo de metal.

\- Ahí lo tienen, no hay ser más fuerte que nuestra Señorita – comenta el narrador al ver que Astro ya no puede pelear al caer inconsciente

\- Liberen a todos los niños y a todo Alicornio con quien se experimente actualmente – le ordena la Señorita al narrador, ella miraba emocionada el cuerpo de Astro inmóvil – Ya no es necesario crear a un portador, ya lo hemos encontrado – añade en risas de victoria

Muchos no entendían las razones pero obedecieron, sin embargo les borraron las memorias a todos para que no recordaran lo que ocurría dentro de la instalación. Los médicos tomaron a Astro y lo llevaron a una habitación apartada inmediatamente.

Sofía miro esto confundida, por un lado todos eran libres y por el otro la Señorita tenía a Astro para experimentar; esto la confundía, no lograba entender que ocurría.

\- Alán ¿Cuál es el propósito del Circulo? – le pregunta Sofía intrigada

\- Originalmente asegurar la supervivencia Alicornio, pero la instalación realiza experimentos para extraer las mejores cualidades de cada alicornio, para crear a un ser supremo, sin embargo… Nuestra líder dice que necesitamos crear a un Alicornio con la capacidad de magia más fuerte. Pero ahora dice que encontró al portador, a este se le insertaran los genes y se convertirá en el más fuerte – responde explicando Alán, retirándose la bata

\- ¿Pero para que quiere un ser todopoderoso? – pregunta Sofía inclinándose sobre él

\- Ella dice que en un futuro se presentara un evento de sumo peligro y que sin este héroe los Alicornios morirán, pero yo honestamente no le creo, me parece que quiere conquistar el mundo con él – responde Alán confundido al no entender como ella tenía el trabajo si no sabía nada de la organización, ya comenzaba a sospechar

Mientras tanto todos eran liberados y hechizados para olvidar este lugar. Sin embargo los médicos que llevaban a Astro iban en la dirección contraria a la libertad. Lo llevaron a una habitación fría que era el lugar donde los experimentos comenzarían. Este fue atado a la cama de piedra y se le conectaron las máquinas y se le insertaron las agujas por todo su cuerpo para tomar sus signos vitales. Los médicos se retiraron dejándolo solo unos momentos.

\- Astro, ¿eres tú? – pregunta una voz que se escondía en la oscuridad

\- ¡Esa vos!... Dulce, ¿eres tú? – pregunta sorprendido Astro, inclinando su cabeza a un costado para escuchar la respuesta

\- Me recuerdas después de tanto tiempo – responde alegre – Si soy yo "Dulce" – comenta entre risas de alegría – Pero en este lugar me llaman Experimento 134, casi había olvidado mi nombre o como me llamabas – añade mostrando su figura alterada

Sus patas se doblaban hacia la dirección opuesta, tenía a las de esqueleto, parte de su cuerpo era transparente y mostraba sus órganos internos, entre ellos su corazón latiente; Su cola era de acero y sus ojos eran de dragón, omitiendo que no tenía boca y se comunicaba telepáticamente.

\- Te harán lo mismo que me hicieron a mí – comenta triste Dulcinea acariciando el crin de Astro con su rostro, derramando lágrimas al verlo en las mismas condiciones que ella estuvo en el pasado

Rápidamente las puertas de la habitación se abren de un golpe, donde aparece la Señorita, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dulcinea al escuchar el golpe, se transformó en humo y desapareció escondiéndose en una esquina de la habitación.

\- Esto será muy divertido, me muero de emoción por experimentar con tu cuerpo – dijo la Señorita girando el cuerpo de Astro exponiendo su espalda – ¡primero la extracción! – grito emocionada mientras descendían docenas de agujas

Astro miro estas de reojo y seguido cerro los ojos esperando el agonizante dolor, sin embargo siente una agradable sensación que lo envuelve, era Dulcinea que se había manifestado para abrazar su cabeza y acompañarlo en ese momento. Ella lloraba pero era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, pero en su mente le pedía ser fuerte, y le decía que nunca lo abandonaría otra vez.

\- ¿Dulcinea?, con que estas con vida. Eres más difícil de matar de lo que pensé, quédate quieta ahí, no me obligues a matar a Astro.

Ella la miro con odio y abrazo con más fuerza a Astro que comenzaba a asentir las agujas que acariciaban su piel, seguido estas se insertan sin demora, apuñalándolo en la espina dorsal para extraer sus células madre y sustituirlas por las de todos a los que se le extrajeron. Las agujas que tenían sus células se retiran y le dan paso a las que tenían las del resto de alicornios, estas entran por el mismo orificio e inyectan las células. Durante este proceso los gritos de dolor resonaban en los pasillos vacíos hasta el exterior y sus fronteras. Los miembros del Círculo llevaban a sus hogares a cada alicornio que ahora eran civiles, ya no necesitaban seguir experimentando.

Sin embargo Sofía, exploraba los pasillos más secretos de la instalación, donde se encontró con los experimentos. Habían muchas cruzas de especies y diferentes habitas, sin embargo la que más le llamo la atención fue una puerta de metal que tenía por leyenda "Experimento 100: El Eterno". Ella no podía entrar por lo que derribo la puerta con su magia, mirando impresionada el laboratorio donde se encontraban unas máquinas muy avanzadas para su época, y en el centro había un tanque de agua donde dormía una criatura que todavía se formaba, este solo era un embrión aun le faltaba mucho por crecer. Ella se acerca al cristal y nota que en el agua donde crecían se encontraban las células madres de todos los que han sido víctima de la experimentación. La pequeña criatura consumía estas células a través de la piel. Sofía se acercó demasiado y no noto que a sus espaldas se encontraba Alán observándola sin decir nada, hasta que vio como esta se acercaba a la carpeta de datos para leerla.

\- Rebeca, tu no debes estar aquí – comenta Alán dejándola paralizada del miedo al escuchar su tono de voz, muy distinto y serio, parecía ser alguien muy peligroso

\- Ehm… ¿Qué es esta cosa? – pregunta fríamente Sofía, mientras se soltaba el cabello, ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo

\- Eso se supone que debe ser el ente más poderoso de todos, debido a que se le suministran las células de todos los grandes Alicornios, su único objetivo era saciar el deseo de la Señorita, el de tener la criatura más poderosa – explica orgulloso Alán al ver su laboratorio – y considero inapropiado que estés donde yo trabajo… Sofía – añade hostilmente mientras revisa su expediente que levitaba a un lado

\- ¿Qué me delato? – pregunta confundía Sofía mientras se quita su bata

\- Que nadie sería tan estúpido para irrumpir en mi laboratorio, en especial para destruir la puerta – responde muy molesto Alán – y ahora comprenderás que debo matarte – añade con una sonrisa al iluminar su cuerno y prepararse para pelear

\- Yo creí que tú eras diferente, que eras un buen tipo, ya veo que me equivoque – comenta Sofía iluminando su cuerno para defenderse

Alán corre contra ella y se teletransporta sobre ella para expulsarla del laboratorio sin dañar sus investigaciones, seguido repara la puerta y la cierra. Ya una vez fuera no tiene por qué limitarse en usar sus poderes de forma violenta. Sin embargo siguen en un corredor, y ninguno puede volar, por lo que se disparan rayos, mientras intentan ganarse a poco. Alán deja de usar su rayo y toma el acero y lo lanza contra Sofía, quien lo esquiva al dar giros en el aire y teletransportarse a sus espaldas para darle una patada, sin embargo este se agacha y la esquiva tomando la pata de Sofía y produciendo una presión mágica enorme en su pata con la cual muele sus huesos. Ella seguido es arrojada contra una pared, ella no puede moverse el dolor la invadió, sus huesos seguían dentro y estos cortaban sus músculos al intentar moverse. El sentimiento de incredulidad la invade de nuevo al ver como Alán se acerca lentamente listo para terminar con ella, quien comienza a llorar al sentir el mismo miedo que sintió al ser violada anteriormente, pero por obra del destino la estructura se comienza a agitar bruscamente, esto aterra a Alán y regresa a su laboratorio, para asegurarse de que su experimento no fuera afectado. Este abre las puertas molesto y corre para revisar las lecturas de las maquinas que mantenían con vida a la criatura. Alán suspira aliviado hasta que escucha como sus máquinas se acercan trayendo con ellas las células madres de Astro.

\- ¡Oh! Esto es inesperado – dice para sí mismo al ver la gran cantidad de células – Sabia que la Señorita tenía el deseo de extraer las habilidades de Astro, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto – añade alegre al sostener el frasco donde se encontraban

\- Y exactamente, ¿Para qué quieres las Células? – Pregunta desde la puerta principal del laboratorio un Unicornio marrón de crin color metal – O debería preguntar ¿Qué es esa criatura? – añade virando la mirada al contenedor

\- Tranquilo "amigo", la Señorita ya nos ha contado sobre ti y de tus intereses – exclama Alán levantando ligeramente un casco para indicarle a sus máquinas que lo mataran

**[En el Exterior] [Momentos Antes]**

Los libertadores conformados por un par de alicornios y un unicornio, miraban sorprendidos como la instalación más grande era desalojada, y como los que eran solo sujetos de experimentación eran liberados al exterior. Sin embargo seguían en dominio del Círculo por lo que no eran libres. Pero al ver como las puertas estaban constantemente abiertas y el personal ocupado, comprendieron que era el momento perfecto para atacar la instalación. Los alicornios alzaron vuelo, levitando al unicornio junto con ellos para comenzar.

Los tres ascendieron sobre las nubes sin que nadie los notara, ya una vez sobre estas, la alicornio ilumino su cuerno y proyecto una pantalla invisible sobre las nubes, seguido cerro sus ojos y quedo suspendida en el cielo sin hacer ningún movimiento, esta estaba parada sobre las nubes mientras en la parte inferior su hechizo se desarrollaba.

La pantalla invisible se extendió en todo el amplio lugar, cubriendo a todos sin que notaran el efecto del hechizo. Las nubes se enrojecieron y comenzaron a brillar intensamente, el ambiente era extraño, comenzaba a oler a fuego y azufre, sin embargo los que estaban en la superficie de la tierra no podían identificar que era hasta que ven como las nubes se parten, al abrir paso a los asteroides que descendían contra la instalación. Las enormes piedras de fuego emergían sorpresivamente de las nubes y giraban en el aire permitiéndoles chocar contra la instalación y contra los miembros del Círculo.

El escándalo que hacían los asteroides era enorme, ninguno podía evitar demostrar miedo al sentir las vibraciones y el calor que provocaba estar cerca de estas. Fue poco después que comenzaron a notar los movimientos innaturales que hacían en el aire, por lo que los miembros del Círculo comenzaron a rastrear el origen de la magia. Los más hábiles ubicaron el origen sobre las nubes por lo que se elevaron con la única intención de matar a quien fuera responsable.

Poco antes sus compañeros aprovecharon para adentrarse en la instalación, sin embargo, el alicornio no tenía el valor para dejar a su amiga a su suerte por lo que se negó a entrar, el unicornio comprendió sus sentimientos y le dio el placer de ir para protegerla, sin embargo antes de irse, el alicornio hechizo el pelaje del unicornio para darle una protección extra. Una vez hecho esto este se teletransporto para retirarse, la teletransportación activo las alarmas y hacia presente el ataque.

\- Adiós ataque sorpresa – dijo el unicornio al adentrarse en los pasillos de acero y escuchar las alarmas

Los miembros del Círculo llegaron a la superficie y notaron que sobre las nubes el cielo era normal mientras que debajo de estas caían meteoritos como una lluvia de primavera. Muy atentos notaron a la Alicornio que realizaba el hechizo, esta no podía defenderse pero aun así la atacaron sin piedad. Era una decena de rayos los que fueron dirigidos hacia ella, sin embargo ninguno la toco. Debido a que una barrera de magia se levo instantáneamente, esto sorprendió a todos, pero al ver el color azul de la magia pudieron determinar de quien se trataba.

\- Imperio – dijo el líder de escuadrón - ¿Continuas con vida? – añade sarcásticamente

\- Pues no estoy muerto, continuo o ya te sientes idiota – responde hostilmente al ver la decena de enemigos a la que se enfrentaría

\- ¡Mátenlo! – grita furioso el líder, disparando a sus espaldas que era donde se encontraba

Imperio se teletransporto e invoco fragmentos de piedra para disiparlos para causar un ladeo y seguido disparar. Imperio era muy fuerte por lo que cuando uno sufría su ataque el rayo lo empujaba hasta chocar contra la tierra y partirlo en dos cuando el rayo ya no tenía a donde avanzar.

Este volaba y esquivaba por poco los rayos al dar un giro sobre este y avanzar como serpiente hacia quien haya disparado para atacarlo a muy corta distancia. Él podía defenderse solo sin embargo no estaba solo, la barrera solo protegía un lado, por lo que cuando emergieron más desde las nubes no podía actuar. Imperio aparto a todos con sus rayos y retorció la barrera para crear una burbuja de magia que protegiera a su compañera. Esto solo le tomo unos segundos, pero aun así fue demasiado tiempo. Tres miembros del Círculo avanzaron contra él apuñalando sus costados y su pecho con sus cuernos, causando un gran daño en su cuerpo. Su mirada se oscureció y su respiración se detuvo, no sabía cómo actuar, lo habían asesinado por un descuido menor. El frio lo invadió y la sangre cubría los rostros de sus asesinos mientras reían y miraban como su barrera comenzaba a desvanecerse. Imperio ya contaba sus últimos momentos de consciencia, por lo que ilumino su cuerno con todas sus fuerzas y manifestó sobre él unas esferas azules que giraron sobre el mientras descendía y acortaban la distancia de ellas. Imperio no pudo evitar sonreír al saber la locura que había realizado, una ligera risa se le escapo causando inseguridad y miedo en quienes tenían sus cuernos atravesándolo; estos intentaron apartarse pero Imperio no los dejo, los tomo con sus cascos a los laterales y con sus patas a él del frente. Estos iluminaron sus cuernos con la intención de destrozar el cuerpo para liberarse pero fue muy tarde las esferas chocaron en la punta del cuerno de Imperio causando una gran explosión sónica y cortante que libero una onda de energía que despejo el cielo superior, sin embargo tenía un efecto distinto en seres vivos. Los alicornios cerca sufrieron una falla masiva en sus órganos, estos vibraron hasta explotar internamente, sus ojos explotaron junto con su interior, literalmente licuo el interior de todos. La barrera protegió a su compañera por lo que no fue afectada, sin embargo Imperio estaba expuesto. El momento en que pudo ver que seguía con vida le causo mucha confusión en no debería haber sobrevivido, pero es hasta que nota que está en el interior de una burbuja rosa.

\- Que dramático eres – le dice la alicornio que estaba recostada sobre la burbuja esperando que despertara – Pero, gracias – comenta apenada de tener que agradecerle – ya cure tus heridas – agrega señalando como la burbuja emitía ondas que lo sanaban

\- En realidad eres increíble Deseo – comenta alegre de verla con la misma actitud y en especial a salvo

Por otra parte los miembros del Círculo que yacían en el suelo miraron como las nubes se apartaron y proyectaban la escena de decenas de Alicornios caer muertos a gran velocidad, pero estos al caer contra el suelo, era similar a ver un globo de agua caer y salpicar la superficie del suelo. Los cuerpos cayeron manchando todo de sangre. Esto llamo la atención de todos y en especial la pareja que descansaba en el cielo, esperando a la siguiente oleada de enemigos. Cientos de Alicornios que seguían las órdenes del Círculo se elevaron en vuelo y confrontaron a los invasores.

Mientras tanto el unicornio avanzo por los pasillos, este sentía como el interior se agitaba y como el metal de las paredes se retorcía en su lugar, este continúo hasta que lo perturbo la escena de una alicornio en el suelo. Era Sofía que había sido atacada por Alán anteriormente.

\- Niña, pero ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – le pregunta el unicornio sorprendido de verla consciente

\- No logro curarme, no lo entiendo. ¡No puedo Curarme! – dice asustada al explicar que había intentado curar su pata pero esta no sanaba

\- Lo siento haz perdido esta extremidad – dice el unicornio después de cubrir la pata con magia para examinar la herida – la magia utilizada para causar está herida es celular, quien te haya hecho esto, su intención era destrozar las células que conforman tu pata, el daño es celular por lo que no tiene cura – añade entristecido y horrorizado al pensar que hay alguien que tiene tal poder y tal crueldad para dejarle esa herida y no matarla para terminar con su dolor – lamento esto, es por tu bien – añade el unicornio cortando su pata – el hechizo que utilizo tiene como efecto la infección por lo que se puede extender a tu cuerpo si no lo cortaba, espero entiendas – extiende su casco e invoca una esfera de fuego con la cual cierra la herida para evitar una hemorragia – Lo mejor es que te vayas – le dice iluminando su cuerno para sacarla a un costado de la instalación donde nadie pudiera verla emerger en un destello

El unicornio avanzo un poco y noto las puertas abiertas de un laboratorio. Este avanzo y observo como Alán sostenía una conversación consigo mismo mientras sostenía un frasco con las células de Astro. El laboratorio fue afectado por los ataques, y mostraba como varios cables se habían roto y como varios materiales se habían caído de su lugar.

**[Actualmente]**

Las maquinas saltaron contra el unicornio, sin embargo este eleva un escudo de magia que parte en dos a alas maquinas, sin embargo al bajarlo no puede evitar el rayo de Alán que había disparado, afortunadamente logro evitarlo al dejar su cuerpo caer rápidamente, seguido se teletransporto a su espalda y le disparo expulsándolo del laboratorio, hacia el jardín interno. Alán choco contra el cristal hiriéndose un poco más de lo esperado. El unicornio lo siguió y se encontró con un alicornio furioso que proyectaba en su mirada una ira descontrolada. Alán disparo pero fallo, sin embargo el acero que fue alcanzado por el rayo se carbonizo y desapareció instantáneamente.

\- Tu eres quien realiza ese tipo de magia entonces – comenta el unicornio al ver como el acero se desintegraba espontáneamente

\- No deberías estar tan impresionado "Doctor" – responde Alán sarcástico al conocer su identidad

\- El Círculo es una amenaza para todos los habitantes de esta dimensión, pero aunque se el grado de perversión que tienen ustedes, aun no entiendo para que utilizarían las células o esa criatura – comenta el Doctor, dando a conocer que aun siendo un señor del tiempo, no tenía conocimiento de esos factores y de las intenciones totales de la organización

\- La Señorita tenía razón, tu eres diferente a otros rivales pero creo que exagero con tus poderes – comenta Alán burlándose de la ausencia de alas

\- La Señorita ya ha causado mucho daño, esta será su última jugada – exclama el Doctor orgulloso

Ambos comenzaron a dispararse, sin embargo el Doctor no tenía tantos poderes para igualar a un Alicornio, por lo que tuvo que utilizar otros métodos para atacarlo. El Doctor levitaba el acero del suelo con la intención que los extremos punzantes lo atravesaran, sin embargo este era muy rápido y los esquivaba, este no perdía tiempo y disparaba potentes rayos que cubrían la habitación. En pocos minutos las paredes tenían grandes agujeros que se profundizaban en el interior del edificio, el Doctor comenzaba a sudar y a perder el aliento, sus fuerzas disminuían con el paso de los minutos. Constantemente los rayos rojos de Alán destruían las paredes buscando asesinar y desaparecer hasta en un nivel molecular todo rastro del Doctor. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, Alán tenía un rostro retorcido, su sonrisa se extendía a lo largo y sus ojos se contraían al disparar, sus movimientos eran aleatorios, esto era la clara señal de que Alán había enloquecido hace ya varios años. La explosiones seguían a el Doctor por toda la habitación, sin embargo encontró el momento y de un salto se acercó y sorprendió a Alán. Un vasto disparo de magia lo proyecto contra el cristal y con la fuerza que tenía logro romper el cristal que era de increíble dureza. Alán cayó al interior del jardín y miro molesto al Doctor que seguía en la superficie, mirándolo sonriente; esto molesto aún más a Alán por lo que elevo sus cascos delanteros y expulso una gran cantidad de energía que se deslizo por el interior del suelo y las paredes, emergiendo a pies del Doctor para arrojarlo contra Alán que lo esperaba con el cuerno iluminado y un rayo con el cual terminaría con su vida. Sin embargo el Doctor Estaba preparado para disparar hasta que un fuerte golpe que provino de una acumulación de magia creada por Alán lo congelo. El Doctor fue proyectado contra la pared, este no podía moverse, el golpe había logrado golpear su pecho y lo había dejado sin oxígeno, su magia estaba bloqueada por el efecto del miedo que causaba el caminar de Alán al acercarse mientras iluminaba su cuerno y sonreía de lado a lado, mostrando esa hilera de dientes blancos que brillaban contra la luz artificial del jardín.

\- La señorita estará Orgullosa de mí, al saber que terminare con la vida del Gran Doctor – exclama Alán emocionado mientras cargaba su cuerno con la magia necesaria para desintegrar su cuerpo

Alán se acerca y toma al Doctor del cuello antes de envolverlo con su magia y exponer su pecho para disparar y darle el placer de ver como lo hacía por medio de las cámaras que proyectaban la escena. Sin embargo al disparar el rayo, este cubrió el jardín de un color rojo carmesí, y en el poco trayecto que cruzo antes de llegar al pecho del Doctor generaba una desesperación y miedo inmenso que intoxicaba las últimas esperanzas del unicornio. Sin embargo cuando este cerró los ojos para evitar ver la trágica escena, no evita mirar las pantallas que proyectaban como Alán era atravesado por el mismo rayo. El Doctor mira esto asombrado y al mirar su pecho nota como la barrera de Imperio causo un efecto de revote generando que se redirigiera contra Alán, este no podía entender que había ocurrido, pero en un intento de escape sobrevivió, sin embargo su cuerpo se encontraba separado en dos mitades la superior y la inferior. El Doctor cayo en el suelo a salvo y noto como el escudo se desvanecía al llegar a su límite. Alán ya no era amenaza para él sin embargo esto no lo hizo menos peligroso por lo que el Doctor elevo uno de sus cascos y rompió su cuerno, terminando con su adversario. Pero aun insatisfecho levito la parte superior y lo interrogo, Alán ya se consideraba muerto, por lo que no le molestaba decirle el trágico plan de la Señorita.

\- Ahora dime ¿qué es esa criatura? – pregunto hostil el Doctor mientras lo levita sobre el suelo, su cuerpo deja un charco de sangre a los pocos segundos de estar ahí

\- Esa criatura tenía como función satisfacer los deseos de la señorita. Ella quería un ser que pudiera asimilar las mejores habilidades para crear al ser más fuerte y peligroso – decía Alán hasta toser sangre sobre el Doctor – Lo lamento – añade sarcásticamente mientras sonreía con una sonrisa roja por la sangre que se filtraba entre sus dientes

\- No importa. ¿Y para qué quería a esta criatura? – pregunta intrigado por el interés de la señorita

\- No era tanto por su poder, ella quería algo que más, una invocación. Ella decía que al insertar los genes correctos dentro de un portador especifico, este sería capaz de invocar el libro de hechizos. Con este lograría cumplir sus más anhelados y retorcidos deseos – responde Alán casi perdiendo la consciencia al perder mucha sangre

\- ¡Hey! – le grita al notar que se dormía - ¿Cuál era este deseo? – pregunta el Doctor intrigado por los secretos

\- Ella, perdió a su familia, y su hogar – tose casi el resto de su sangre – Con ayuda de los hechizos que guarda el libro puede resucitarlos y cambiar la realidad – concluye Alán cayendo ante la pérdida de sangre

El Doctor lo recostó en el suelo al pensar que había muerto y se retiró hacia los pasillos inferiores al escuchar el estruendo del metal y de magia provenientes. Este avanzo un poco en el interior de los pasillos donde se encontró con una puerta doble que emitía luces de color azul, estas luces se tornaban rojas y oscuras a medida que el Doctor se acercaba. Este avanzo en silencio y observo a través de la ventana como Astro iluminaba su cuerno en el interior de un pentagrama especial para la invocación, en el exterior se encontraba una extraña criatura que miraba entristecida las acciones de Astro y a su lado se encontraba la Señorita observando como este realizaba la invocación.

**[Momentos antes]**

Dulcinea protegía al herido Astro de la Señorita que quería seguir experimentando con él. Dulce era muy diferente a un Alicornio por lo que sus ataques eran distintos, aunque tenían el mismo nivel y poder por lo que al disparar causaba una destrucción notable. Dulce no permitía que la Señorita se acercara. Anteriormente no podía actuar porque esta se encontraba muy cerca de él y no quería herirlo, además de que la había amenazado que lo mataría si intentaba algo en su contra, pero en el primer momento que se apartó para ir por sus instrumentos de operación ella destruyo las máquinas de tortura y se puso entre él y ella. Una acción que hacia arder su corazón, y llenaba de miedo al saber que si perdía él sería el único que pagaría el precio.

Dulce destruye los instrumentos de la Señorita y le lanza los metales cortantes, esta no reacciona ante nada y con un suave brillo calcina los metales. Seguido esta da un salto que impacta contra Dulce que la recibe intentando frenar su avanzada, pero al ir con más fuerza de la que podía controlar decide teletransportarse contra la pared que se estremeció bruscamente. La Señorita cubrió los cascos de Dulce con magia y la azoto contra las paredes en un intento de noquearla, sin embargo esta se contrae y patea con ambas patas traseras el rostro de la Señorita, generando que esta sea proyectada contra la pared izquierda y Dulce contra la derecha como resultado de su patada. Estas se levantan furiosas y cargan sus cuernos hasta un punto crítico donde lo disparan hacia la otra con la intención de asesinarse. Sin embargo un tercer rayo impacta ambos rayos generando una explosión descomunal y una cortina de humo que impide que puedan ver que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Dulcinea? – pregunta Astro, mientras tocia por el humo

\- Ella mostraba las cualidades de una verdadera máquina para matar, y no pude resistirme a convertirla en una, sin embargo no importaba cuanta tortura o tratamiento sufriera, nunca pude cambiar su comportamiento – responde la Señorita seria y frustrada por recordar el fracaso que fue Dulcinea, esta despeja el humo y mira como ella había liberado a Astro y como lo ayudaba a sostenerse – Ella siempre fue muy buena, perfecta, gentil y amable. Incluso hoy tiene la dignidad de atacarme – añade molesta la señorita mientras estiraba los cascos

\- ¿Lo que has hecho tiene cura? – pregunta Astro llevando sus cascos al rostro herido de Dulce, esperando que pudiera ayudarla

\- Por el momento no, pero puedes curarla si me ayudas en una invocación – responde la Señorita mientras cruzaba las patas delanteras y sonreía alegre

\- ¿Una Invocación, y esta podrá curarla? – pregunta Astro confundido, este mira a Dulce que lucía preocupada y temerosa pidiéndole no aceptar sin embargo este sentía el deseo de ayudarla a toda costa, este traga saliva para continuar – De acuerdo, te ayudare – responde incomodo al aceptar ayudarla

**[En el exterior]**

Sofía no se encontraba muy bien, la pérdida de su pata le causaba torpeza al caminar y en su condición solo quería irse, sin embargo un Alicornio la sorprende cuando este buscaba refugio de la batalla que lideraban Imperio y Deseo en el cielo contra todas las fuerzas del Círculo. El alicornio le ordeno quedarse en su lugar y no moverse, sin embargo este nota el grado de cansancio que tenía su cuerpo y sus heridas por lo que asume que es parte de los invasores. Sofía no quería pelear, su respiración era lenta y no apartaba la mirada del suelo pero al escuchar como su oponente se proponía a matarla, ella eleva su mirada y utiliza su habilidad. "Sofía" es lo último que logra mencionar el Alicornio al identificar su rostro completo que se ocultaba en su crin.

La cabeza del alicornio se hincho y exploto causando la muerte instantánea. Esta habilidad había sido desarrollada como resultado de los experimentos, el único limitante que tenía este hechizo era que necesitaba un nivel de concentración total, ella no lo hubiera podido usar contra Alán debido a que necesitaba esquivar y pensar. Es un hechizo muy difícil que adquirió naturalmente.

Sofía suspiro aliviada al ver que ya podía continuar, es entonces que nota que tenía cuatro patas a su disposición. Ella se recostó y corto la pata faltante del cuerpo sin vida utilizando el mismo hechizo con el cual lo mato, sin embargo ella tenía cicatrizado la herida por lo que se vio obligada a utilizar su magia para explotar la zona y crear un flujo de sangre. Seguido llevo la pata a su cuerpo y las unió comenzando a utilizar su magia para unir ambas partes, esto se le dificultaba por que no era su especialidad. Sin embargo cuando una figura cae frente a ella no evita saltar y detenerse, esta se levanta y sacude sus plumas furiosa, era Deseo que había sido derribada temporalmente. Esta se detiene un momento y mira a Sofía sostener la extremidad. Deseo suspira cansada y levita a Sofía para unir su pierna, una vez hecho esto le aconseja huir de la zona. Sofía mira maravillada como Deseo se eleva y pelea contra decenas sin demostrar miedo, esto motiva a Sofía a adentrarse en el interior de la instalación de nuevo para terminar con Alán.

Esta se adentra con mucho cuidado hasta encontrar el jardín, y le llama la atención la cantidad de destrucción y en especial el cristal roto que aclamaba ser indestructible. Ella se asoma por la grieta y mira sorprendida como otras máquinas de Alán extraían las células madres de su cuerpo casi sin vida; los gritos de Alán eran casi mudos, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar y era admirable que continuara con vida después de todo lo anterior. Poco después estos suaves gritos secos y sentidos dejan de escucharse haciendo presente la muerte de Alán por las manos de sus máquinas que llevaron sus genes al laboratorio. Sofía miraba aterrada la crueldad de las maquinas al dejarlo morir en agonía; una vez que las maquinas se retiraron está bajo al sentir los rastros de magia del Unicornio, Sofía se adentró en los pasillos y pocos momentos después se encontró con el Doctor que miraba perplejo las escenas del interior.

**[Actualidad]**

Astro logra elevar el pentagrama del suelo y contraerlo a una medida menor que se ubica en frente de él, este comienza a iluminar su cuerno y a expulsar más magia para estabilizar la invocación. La presión que emite adsorbe los materiales y todo que está a su alrededor, finalmente esta se contrae y expulsa un libro antiguo que emergía del pentagrama. Astro pierde la conciencia al ver el libro y lo toma con su casco provocando una explosión que lo dispara contra la pared, seguido el libro comienza a disparar rayos a todas las direcciones. Dulcinea los esquiva al volverse intangible, sin embargo la Señorita no tiene tanta suerte y un rayo la golpea empujándola contra la puerta, provocando que salga expulsada de la habitación. Es entonces que el Doctor sonríe nervioso al saber en la condición que se encuentra. Este se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta pero cuando esta fue disparada contra la puerta empujo al Doctor contra la pared y por la fuerza que llevaba la Señorita esta cae sobre él, chocando sus cabezas y besándose un par de segundos. El Doctor trago saliva al sentir los suaves labios de la Señorita, y por su mente cruzaba el pensamiento de _"¿Cómo alguien que huele y sabe tan bien, puede ser tan mala?_" este no evito inhalar el aroma de su crin, la respiración de la Señorita era muy cálida y el latir de su corazón era muy suave, sin embargo estos sentimientos fugaces se extinguieron cuando esta abrió los ojos y noto que tenía sus labios sobre él, esta se ruboriza y se aparta un poco solo para ver a Sofía que miraba esto totalmente sorprendida. La Señorita bajo la mirada un segundo antes de gritar furiosa.

\- ¡Doctor, Tú, Estas más que Muerto! - grita fuerte e indignada La Señorita al apartarse en una teletransportación para luego disparar un poderoso rayo que carbonizo todo a su paso

El Doctor trago saliva mientras mordía su labio inferior, esto fue sin intención sin embargo la Señorita lo interpreto como si él siguiera degustando los labios de ella, por lo que ataca con más furia. Sofía y el Doctor escaparon por los pasillos mientras eran perseguidos por la Señorita. De una forma u otra el Doctor tenía planeado sacar a la Señorita al exterior, pero esta forma nunca la hubiera considerado debido al riesgo de fatalidad que presentaba. La Señorita extraía el acero e intentaba apuñalar a ambos, de la misma forma emergían trozos de rocas o se disparaban rayos de energía que tenían el potencial para asesinar a cualquiera.

Mientras tanto Astro, recupera sus fuerzas y toma el libro con sus cascos, esta vez no hay explosión, sin embargo al ver el interior del libro nota como las hojas se encontraban en blanco, esto lo desilusiona bastante. Este avanza hacia la mesa de operaciones y se recuesta decepcionado en esta, Dulcinea se acerca y lo abraza, agradeciendo su intento.

\- Yo solo quería devolverte tu forma original – le dice Astro a Dulce mientras acaricia su rostro

De forma espontánea el libro se abre y hojea las páginas en el aire hasta detenerse en una página específica que le permitiría hacer lo que él quería. Astro lo lee confiado tomando a la ligera la dificultad y el nivel de poder que requería. Este se aparta y realiza el hechizo. Su cuerno se ilumina con magia blanca y proyecta un círculo a pies de Dulcinea; Astro mantiene su concentración al privar su vista y al bloquear sus oídos. La magia se comienza a volver crítica hasta el punto de encontrarse en el punto de ebullición de la magia, esta había tomado la forma del fuego más antiguo y puro. Este fuego cubre a Dulcinea y comienza a purificar su cuerpo de los experimentos físicos que había tenido, este hechizo llevo el corazón de Astro al límite, debido a que latía cada vez más rápido, y daba la impresión que estaba a punto de estallar. Los jadeos de Astro eran la marca de que el hechizo no era fácil, las paredes comenzaban a romperse y el acero que las cubría se comenzaba a fundir. Rápidamente los gritos de esfuerzo de Astro eran lo único que se escuchaba, solo faltaba un poco para concluir, estos llantos amargos y dolorosos que cubrían el ambiente eran más dolorosos para Dulcinea al saber que Astro se exponía a tanto dolor solo para ayudarla. Ella lloraba porque no soportaba la agonía de Astro, le recorría la desesperación y la envenenaba la incredulidad al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Finalmente el fuego que cubría el cuerpo de Dulcinea la abandona y regresa al exterior del círculo de invocación, para luego permitirle abandonar el interior de este. Ella ve su cuerpo restaurado y no evita derramar unas lágrimas de alegría, esta seguido mira a Astro y vuela por él, sin embargo mientras se acercaba a él nota como este desciende inconsciente. Era poca la distancia por lo que ella logra atraparlo antes de que este chocara contra el suelo. Esta mira aterrada su condición y un frio se apodera de ella al no poder sentir el latir de su corazón, este había utilizado todas sus fuerzas para regresarla a su forma natural. La tristeza que invadía el cuerpo de Dulcinea era demostrada por los alaridos de dolor y pena que dejaba escapar al acariciar él crin de Astro, ella no podía hacer más que solo mirar como la luz de sus ojos se retiraba lentamente. Las lágrimas de Dulcinea cubrieron el rostro de Astro, ella no soportaba ese sentimiento.

\- No era necesario que me devolvieras mi cuerpo, yo pude haber vivido en esa desastrosa forma sin problemas – decía para sí misma triste – El volver a verte y que aún me recordaras era suficiente para mí – añade mientras eleva la vista hacia la mesa de operaciones

Ella recuesta a Astro en el suelo y se acerca a la mesa para buscar una forma de salvarlo.

\- ¡Devuélveme a Astro! – le grita Dulcinea al libro esperando que este reaccionara, y como era de esperarse este se abre y hojea las hojas hasta detenerse en un hechizo de invocación – De acuerdo – añade Dulcinea tomando el libro y dibujando los dibujos que especificaba el libro para la invocación

Una vez los cambios estuvieron listos realizo la invocación, su cuerno se ilumino furiosamente hasta el punto en que la habitación se perdía en la luz infinita de la magia producida por la invocación, la tierra que se encontraba debajo se colapsó, y el metal se rompió como cristal, ante esto Dulce levito a Astro sobre la mesa que se encontraba inmóvil ante los efectos de la magia por ser muy resistente. Dulcinea comenzó a notar como una energía se proyectaba en el centro del círculo, esta una vez vio esto corto el suministro de magia y disparo un esfera blanca que emitía magia pura. Esta llego al centro y produjo una explosión masiva que se tragó todo lo suelto de la habitación. El perímetro del círculo se limitó por la magia y una bruma oscura se proyectó en el interior, esta bruma se expandía en la oscuridad que había traído consigo. Dulcinea noto que el hechizo no era tan difícil sin embargo no debía jugar con la criatura que había invocado para ayudarla.

\- Tú me invocaste ¿A qué debo este placer? – Pregunta mientras se extiende dentro de su prisión – Mi nombre es "Hueso" y soy el Lord de la Muerte – se presenta así mismo

\- Sí, entiendo que debe estar ocupado señor Hueso, pero necesito que reviva a Astro ahora – responde respetuosamente Dulcinea intentando agradar al Lord

\- Astro, y ¿Qué recibiere a cambio? – pregunta Hueso, sabiendo la facilidad que tenía revivir a alguien

\- Te daré mis alas – responde tímida Dulcinea, esperando la respuesta nerviosa

\- No hay trato – responde serio Hueso mientras inclina la mirada hacía ella – Pero podría Aceptar tus alas junto con tu inmortalidad, después de todo eres una Alicornio madura, sabrás que tienes un periodo de vida más alargado que muchas criaturas. Y es por eso que solo aceptare ese trato – responde Hueso rascando el borde el círculo con sus largos huesos

\- Ehm, de acuerdo mis alas y mi inmortalidad por la vida de Astro, pero sin trucos y lo quiero ahora – agrega molesta Dulcinea al imaginarse semejante trato

\- Como gustes – responde entre risas maliciosas Hueso

La oscuridad que acompañaba a hueso se expandió hasta lograr salir del círculo, esta bruma negra avanzo por los cascos de Dulcinea y la cubrió, esta seguido se apretó, causando un pánico en Dulcinea. La oscuridad se retrajo arrancando las alas de Dulcinea, provocando un inmenso dolor que recorrió el cuerpo de la Alicornio, la bruma se contrajo hasta regresar al centro del círculo y dejar una esfera de luz que se aproximó a Astro y se introdujo en su cuerpo lentamente a través de su pecho. Instantáneamente después Astro despertó de golpe, casi asfixiándose, este sudaba y se contraía cansado, sin embargo este miro a su alrededor y miro a Dulcinea que lloraba en silencio, este intento caminar pero tropezó y cayó junto a ella. Esta lo miro un poco antes de saltar sobre él y llorar por verlo de nuevo con vida.

\- "Dulce" ¿pero tus alas? – pregunta al verla tan depresiva e incómoda consigo misma

\- Fue un pequeño precio a comparación de nuestra llamada inmortalidad – comenta entre risas nerviosas

Astro mira como lloraba en silencio y por el precio que había pagado por él. Ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y de tristeza lo hería muy en el fondo, no sabía qué hacer. Este miro las heridas abiertas de sus alas y comenzó a sanarlas lentamente, esto era muy incómodo para ella, además de doloroso. Sin embargo este intentaba tranquilizarla al tomar sus cascos, fue en ese momento que cruzaron sus miradas y él comprendió lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ella le dio cuando fue expuesto a la extracción, este se inclinó y la abrazo mientras ocultaba su cabeza en su cuello para tranquilizarla y no permitirle sentirse sola. Astro sonrió y dejo escapar una sonrisa pícara en cuanto se apartó un momento.

\- No debes preocuparte por la eternidad – le dice Astro mientras toma sus cascos y los lleva a su pecho – Desde hoy en adelante compartiré mis días contigo – añade mientras acaricia su rostro y se inclina para besarla

Dulcinea se sentía muy cálida, el dolor y el miedo se habían ido, las heridas no eran nada que no pudiera superar, pues la calidez que invadía su pecho y el húmedo contacto que tenía con Astro la reconfortaban profundamente. Esta lentamente cerró sus ojos y acepto los sentimientos de Astro que ella siempre ocultaba. La magia de Astro cubrió el cuerno de Dulcinea al inclinarse sobre el otro para tomar aire después de perderse en la húmeda fantasía de sus deseos. Sus corazones que latían en distinto orden, comenzaron a detenerse, lentamente hasta el punto que ambos corazones se detuvieron un segundo para volver a latir en coordinación perfecta. Estos se apartaron un segundo para ver el libro de hechizos y acercarse a este un momento y mirarlo con el conocimiento suficiente para comprender que no debía caer en el poder del Círculo, por lo que utilizando un hechizo lo teletransportaron fuera del alcance de todos.

Estos suspiran aliviados hasta sentir una poderosa explosión que logro llegar hasta las habitaciones más profundas de la instalación. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y prosiguieron a salir a la superficie.

**[Momentos Antes]**

El Doctor y Sofía eran perseguidos por la Señorita, estos intentaban hacer que abandonará la instalación pero estos estaban muy en el interior y ya no sabían a donde ir para seguir avanzando. Estos continuaron hasta que en un giro no pudieron avanzar más al ser un corredor cerrado, esto le dio una falsa señal de victoria a la Señorita, sin embargo no podía estar más equivocada, porque cuando disparó su exagerado rayo, ambos lograron esquivarlo y como resultado el rayo perforo las gruesas paredes permitiéndoles salir al exterior donde podían confrontarla libremente.

Por otro lado Imperio y Deseo habían logrado derrotar a los miembros del Círculo sin embargo ya no estaban en sus mejores condiciones, debido a que presentaban cortes, raspones y golpes que hacían constancia que no eran invencibles. Estos miraron impresionados como del lado derecho de la instalación emergía un rayo que se extendía muchos kilómetros más allá de las paredes que habían sido destruidas. Imperio noto como emergía cansado y exhausto el Doctor junto con una Alicornio que al salir lo tomo con su magia para apartarlo de la tierra debido a que a sus espaldas un segundo rayo emerge persiguiéndolos un momento. Ambos se elevan y esquivan el rayo. El Doctor le indica hacia donde ir y Sofía obedece al ver que señalaba a el par de Alicornios que los miraban impresionados como eran perseguidos por la Señorita, que emergía del humo con su cuerno iluminado de magia roja.

\- Oh, ya veo. Con que eran ustedes que interferían – comenta sarcástica la Señorita al ver al par de Alicornios que habían derrotado a sus compañeros – Debo admitir que cuando lograron escapar de la instalación, hace ya cuatro años nunca espere que sobrevivieran, pero el Doctor los ha salvado. Que irónico es que ahora el corra con ustedes para salvarlo – añade molesta mientras mira como Sofía llegaba con ellos

\- Chicos hagan lo que hagan no dejen que su rayo los toque – les dice el Doctor al iluminar su cuerno para permitirse caminar sobre las nubes cercanas

\- Tranquilo Doctor, ahora nosotros podemos derrotarla – responde orgullosa Deseo acercándose a Imperio para abrazarlo con su casco y señalar a la Señorita

Estos continuaban hablando hasta que sin aviso Sofía genera una barrera mágica para defenderlos de un rayo que había sido disparado contra ellos. La Señorita no tenía el placer de esperar a que estos conversaran por lo que los ataco sin piedad. La barrera duro unos segundos antes de romperse y hacer presente la cantidad de energía que dispersaba el rayo. Todos se apartaron pero no fueron capaces de seguir con la vista a la Señorita que se movía una velocidad muy alta, esta solo dejaba una mancha al moverse y al aparecer se encontraba en una posición de ataque. Fue en este momento que apareció sobre Sofía y de un golpe con su casco en su estómago la dejo fuera de combate un segundo, Sofía cayó al suelo herida y a sus espaldas se acercaba un rayo que había disparado la Señorita para terminar con ella, esta se impactó contra el suelo y en un breve momento de consciencia logro ver el inmenso punto rojo que se acercaba a ella, en respuesta gira sobre el suelo evitando ser asesinada al momento, sin embargo al ver el daño nota como la tierra había sido desintegrada y había dejado un abismo de oscuridad que se extendía kilómetros en lo profundo. Sofía miro aterrado el grado de destrucción que tenía y se volvió a elevar con la intención de hacer lo posible para derrotarla.

Imperio no podía seguir con la vista los movimientos de la Señorita pero lograba sentir el momento cuando esta se aproximaba para atacar, por lo que en varios momentos detenía la patada y el golpe que se dirigían a él. Imperio era fuerte y lograba de igual forma dañarla al golpearla sin embargo no tenía la velocidad a su favor. Deseo utilizaba sus ilusiones para confundir a la Señorita, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera ella, esta era víctima de las ilusiones, estas ilusiones proyectaban en sus ojos varias copias de Imperio atacándola y al desconocer cuál era el verdadero esquivaba todas. El Doctor disparaba a sus alas para alentar sus movimientos. Era un trabajo en equipo perfecto, después de todo esto era parte del plan del Doctor para derrotar a la Señorita.

Por la agitación que producía la batalla los alicornios despertaron y al salir de sus casas veían a tres alicornios pelear con todos sus poderes, sin embargo la Señorita no cuida sus rayos y algunos eran proyectados hacia las casas. En esta situación los alicornios expuestos no entendían si esto era real por lo que no sabían si era un sueño. Sin embargo a su suerte un rayo desviaba los rayos de la Señorita causando una explosión a lo lejos; era Sofía quien utilizando sus rayos desviaba los de la Señorita para proteger a los demás. Ante su esfuerzo los demás alicornios notaron que no era un sueño y que la Señorita era una amenaza por lo que los más fuertes se levantaron y se unieron a la batalla contra la Señorita.

Ella había sido expuesta como la verdadera villana que era. Los civiles la miraban aterrados al ver esa insaciable sonrisa y esos ojos proyectaban un destello muy cálido. Los Alicornios se acercaron y disiparon cubriendo el cielo de rayos, todos estos estaban dirigidos a la Señorita que desviaba los rayos de Imperio. Esta no logro notar la presencia de los rayos y estos la derribaron. Esto se debía a que al estar peleando contra Deseo e imperio, esta los tenía señalados y no les perdía el rastro, sin embargo había olvidado el resto del mundo. La Señorita cayó rápidamente y a pocos centímetros del suelo se levito a sí misma para evitar herirse aún más. Sin embargo al elevar la vista y buscar al responsable vio a un ejército de Alicornios que la atacaban. Esta miro temerosa los rayos que se acercaban, sin embargo lentamente su rostro temeroso se mostró oscuro y confiado, había algo que le divertía y la sonrisa lateral que reflejaba era prueba que no le temía a un gran ejército.

Los rayos se impactaron provocando un gran destello que cubría la superficie, los alicornios seguían disparando excepto Imperio y Deseo que se dirigían con el Doctor, Sofía disparaba pero al ver como estos se retiraban entendió que sabían que algo ocurría por lo que los siguió.

\- Doctor, ¿ese es el arma que nos habías dicho? – pregunta Deseo al ver como la Señorita repelía los ataques con facilidad

\- Espero tengas fuerzas para seguir peleando, porque desde ahora no será fácil – comenta Imperio dirigiéndose a Sofía que se acercaba

\- ¡Suficiente! – responde firme Sofía deteniéndose frente de él – Pero ahora somos más, ¿qué no basta con nosotros para derrotarla? – pregunta al ver como los rayos que retenían a la Señorita se cancelaban

Los rayos dejaron muy cansados a los alicornios y cuando la Señorita actuó, fue en un movimiento muy suave y continuo que desactivo los rayos al forzar un movimiento opuesto, sin embargo estos no permitirían que los derrotara por lo que cortaron sus rayos y al llegar a ella generaron una explosión. Una gran cortina de humo emergió de la explosión y muchos ya veían cerca el fin de la batalla hasta que el humo se parte a la mitad y se dispersó a los lados mientras se acercaban a estos unos filosos proyectiles.

\- Lamentablemente sí Deseo, son esas alas – responde el Doctor en un suspiro trágico

\- Perdonen pero yo no sé a qué se refieren – decía Sofía hasta que ve los rostros de todos. Estos miraban a la Señorita que se encontraba en el suelo levantando un par de alas ajenas a las naturales que brillaban como la blanca luna, sin embargo estas tenían la cualidad de tener un aspecto metálico que se extendía por toda su superficie - ¿Qué son esas Alas? – pregunta Sofía confundida al ver como disparaba plumas de metal hacia los alicornios

\- Son el arma máxima – responde el Doctor mirando como esta las utilizaba para destrozar los cuerpos de los alicornios – Son las alas astrales – añade molesto y con pocas esperanzas al ver la facilidad con que las mantenía activadas

\- ¡Oh Doctor!, ¿Dónde te encuentras? – exclama la Señorita buscando en los alrededores, esta se detiene al ver a un grupo de alicornios que protegían las casas donde se refugiaban los pequeños

La Señorita suspiro e ilumino su cuerno creando una esfera de energía roja que la superaba en tamaño, esta estaba lista para terminar con las molestias, ya no tenía caso mantener con vida a los demás alicornios sus planes ya se habían cumplido, rápidamente en un giro de su cuello arrojo la esfera para destruir todo, sin embargo durante el trayecto Sofía se teletransporto y creo una barrera de gran tamaño para evitar que la esfera avanzara, pero fue inútil, la esfera era demasiado grande para bloquearla por lo que esta arrastro la barrera hasta la superficie del suelo donde Sofía logro poner sus cascos para intentar evitar que siguiera avanzando. La Señorita no lograba entender como ella podía retener la inmensa cantidad de energía que se concentraba en un punto. La Señorita levanto una ceja por su dedicación e hizo retroceder la esfera hacía en cielo para luego sonreír y empujarla con mucha velocidad hacia ella. Sofía vio esto aterrada pero no movió un musculo y se mantuvo firme. Los demás miraban esto asombrados, estos esperaban que el poder de las alas acabara con sus fuerzas para derrotarla pero al ver como se lanzaba el ataque Imperio cubrió a todos con su escudo y espero el resultado. La esfera volvió a chocar y hundió a Sofía un poco en la tierra mientras la arrastraba contra las casas. La esfera se aplasto contra la barrera y exploto. La energía que libero avanzo hasta el borde de la barrera y la sobre paso, el suelo que se encontraba del otro lado desapareció en instantes, la explosión no pudo romper la barrera por lo que se extendió hacía la Señorita que se cubrió con sus alas astrales. La explosión agito hasta el último centímetro de las instalaciones que se encontraban detrás de la barrera. Era un constante fluido de fuego y escombros que por obra de un hechizo todo había desaparecido. Imperio retiro su escudo y noto como el humo y el olor a fuego se extendía por toda la extensión de kilómetros hacia las espaldas de la Señorita, esta sonrió y genero otra esfera del mismo tamaño para terminar con la barrera que se encontraba agrietada por todas partes mientras varios trozos de esta se caían. Sofía se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, jadeando y suspirando intentando resistir un momento más, sin embargo al ver la segunda esfera y las fuerzas que aún tenía la Señorita las esperanzas ya comenzaban a morir. Fue entonces que la segunda esfera fue disparada, Sofía no podía reaccionar porque se encontraba paralizada, hasta que nota como su barrera se reforzaba por la magia de Imperio, Deseo y el Doctor que se habían teletransportado para apoyarla, esta sonrió al verlos antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo. La esfera incremento su tamaño mientras se acercaba adquiriendo el tamaño de la instalación. Los que mantenían la barrera ya comenzaban a dudar si era una buena idea, y cuando la esfera había alcanzado su máximo tamaño vieron emerger de las puertas de la instalación un par de rayos que se acercaron hasta el punto de rozarse y retorcerse entre ellos y mezclarse provocando que se intensifiquen e incrementaran su tamaño. El disparo mezclado tuvo la fuerza para detener la esfera un segundo antes de generar una explosión masiva en el aire que género que todo nuevamente se cubriera en energía y destrucción sin embargo la Señorita no lograba determinar que era responsable de la explosión, y mientras se cubría con las alas astrales, sin embargo al estar acorazadas no podía ver que sucedía en el exterior de estas por lo que no pudo ver como se acercaba el rayo cruzado, este rayo había destruido la esfera y había avanzado hacía la Señorita. El rayo choco y genero una potente explosión que causo que las alas se retiraran al sufrir un gran daño, el cuerpo de la Señorita fue expuesto un segundo a la energía de la esfera que no se había diluido en el ambiente, sin embargo con forme se apartaba el fuego logro notar lo que en realidad ocurría. Los demás solo contuvieron la explosión mientras miraban al par que había aparecido, eran Astro y Dulcinea que habían emergido listos para terminar con esto.

**[Actualidad]**

Astro noto la pequeña brecha de aire que había entre el fuego y se teletransporto en esta mientras Dulcinea cargaba su cuerno para generar un par de esferas azules en los extremos donde se encontraba la Señorita. Estas esferas surgieron como un remolino, tomando la energía de la explosión para incrementar su poder. La Señorita noto como las esferas se electrificaban y cuando intento moverse noto como sus cascos y su cuerpo se encontraban inmovilizado por la magia de Astro que evitaba que se apartara de su lugar, esta miro confundida a ambos pero al ver el tipo de magia que recorrían a las esferas pudo intuir lo que ocurriría. Las esferas expulsaron grandes cantidades de energía eléctrica que atravesaron el cuerpo de la alicornio hasta que esta perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo inconsciente, sin embargo esto era solo el primer movimiento; Astro ilumino su cuerno y disparo un gran rayo que se aproximaba al cuerpo inconsciente, seguido las esferas se acercaron y descendieron contra ella rodeando el rayo de Astro para incrementar su daño. Astro se encontraba sobre ella y Dulcinea a la distancia al no poder volar.

El cuerpo cayó bruscamente y seguido las esferas chocaron contra su cuerpo electrocutándolo y regresándole la consciencia sin embargo estas se apartaron un poco y se unieron un momento para cuando se volvieran a separar crearan una membrana circular que actuaría como duplicador, debido a que se acercaba el rayo de Astro que al pasar por la membrana se intensifico. Como resultado la tierra entera se partió, grandes montañas se levantaron sobre la superficie y el cielo se partió causando que mucho del oxígeno escapara, causando que Astro se asfixiara un momento. Todos miraban asombrados como ese par había causado un daño inmenso a la Señorita aun cuando esta estaba utilizando las alas astrales en su forma más letal. Sin embargo notaron el mal gesto que hacia Dulcinea al ver como del humo donde se había generado la explosión se encontraba la Señorita cubriéndose con sus alas astrales, sin embargo el daño que habían sufrido tuvo un efecto en ellas. Las alas astrales que anteriormente se mostraron con una armadura y de gran tamaño, ahora se encontraban con la armadura rota y mostrando como las plumas naturales sangraban, la Señorita se logró poner de pie de nuevo y miro sus alas astrales y como a esta se les caía la armadura y las plumas. Esta no se encontraba con el mejor humor para recibir las noticias de que estaba siendo superada.

\- ¡Es increíble! Ellos son – decía el Doctor al ver el poder de ambos al trabajar en conjunto – nunca los había visto trabajar de esta forma – añade emocionado al ver como estos sonreían y se acercaban a la Señorita al teletransportarse junto con ella

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntan Imperio y Deseo al notar como el Doctor se refería a ellos

\- Ellos siempre fueron un par de alicornios sin embargo ahora son un alicornio y una unicornio lo que muestra que esta es una realidad diferente, la podremos detener ahora – añade sin cuidar sus palabras

\- ¿A qué te refieres con detener ahora? – Pregunta Sofía levantándose del suelo cansada pero atenta - ¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad? – añade intrigada

\- Él es un viajero del tiempo y espacio, y tiene como objetivo rescatar civilizaciones y derrotar a diversos males, sin embargo ella se ha convertido en la peor amenaza de todas debido a que no ha podido derrotarla – responde Deseo a su compañera, ella sentía que no tenía derecho de bloquearle esta información debido a que como ellos había dado batalla

\- La Señorita es una destructora de dimensiones ella solo quiere restaurar su dimensión sin embargo hacer esto la ha llevado a destruir infinidades de realidades solo porque necesita encontrar el libro de hechizos original para conocer el hechizo que sacrificara todas las dimensiones existentes y restaurara la suya – comenta el Doctor omitiendo los detalles debido a que ninguno de ellos debería interferir con el destino que les aguardaba.

Mientras tanto Astro descendía para terminar con la Señorita, sin embargo este subestimo su estado y por poco logro esquivar las plumas astrales que le disparo para apartarlo, este miro el aspecto dulce y gentil que tenía la Señorita, ella era una alicornio de una edad joven. Esta suspiro e invoco en el aire unos alambres de magia que se extendieron y atraparon a Astro.

\- Esto ya se ha prolongado demasiado – comenta la Señorita al tener a Astro inmovilizado, esta inclina su mirada un poco y nota como Dulcinea había perdido sus alas, esta al apretar el pecho de Astro, siente como su corazón latía y como este se encontraba bajo un hechizo – ¡Tú invocaste a Hueso! - grita molesta al notar que había utilizado el libro de hechizos, esta lo toma con fuerza y lo azota contra las rocas con la intención de castigarlo

Los demás lo notaron y se acercaron para terminar con ella, debido a que ya estaba muy herida y cansada para poder contra todos. Fue muy rápido, un rayo la golpeo y la derribo, seguido de otro que evito que se levantara, y todos juntos la atacaron, esta no tuvo más remedio que manifestar sus alas astrales para cubrirse, sin embargo ya no tenían la misma dureza que al comenzar. La Señorita suspiro un segundo y se levantó en patas traseras para luego chocar sus cascos y manifestar una bruma negra que atrapa a todos.

\- Ya no tengo tiempo para esto – comenta molesta iluminando su cuerno con la intención de terminar con todos

Sofía ya no podía moverse estaba muy cansada por lo que ella no los acompaño a pelear sin embargo al ver como estos habían caído en la trampa de la Señorita esta se teletransporto cerca e ilumino su cuerno.

\- Esto debe terminara ahora, incluso si debo hacerlo por mí misma – se dijo a si misma Sofía cuando realizo un hechizo especial que nunca había utilizado y que llego a su mente durante su periodo de inconsciencia

La Señorita sonríe al poner su cuerno contra el rostro del Doctor y disparar con el deseo de ver su cabeza estallar y cubrirse con la sangre de este, sin embargo al disparar sufre un revote, esto la confunde y dispara los demás furiosa, sin embargo el resultado es el mismo, es entonces que nota que se encuentra en un pentagrama que había invocado Sofía para destruirla, sin embargo esta moría lentamente debido a que el hechizo que utilizaba causaba un desgaste masivo de su cuerpo y de su magia, era sorprendente que pudiera continuar. La base del pentagrama se oscureció completamente y junto a esta la superficie del círculo se había oscurecido de la misma forma, fue entonces que la Señorita noto que no podía escapar, la oscuridad de los círculos fue remplazada por la imagen de dos soles que rozaban los bordes. Lentamente ambas superficies comenzaron a contraerse forzando a la Señorita a elegir si arriba o abajo, aunque en ambas direcciones existía un sol. La Señorita intento teletransportarse pero la barrera no le permitía abandonar esa área, esta miro furiosa a todos y en especial a Sofía que por un descuido esta la había capturado en un hechizo suicida.

\- ¡Esto no es posible, no hay forma de que tu miserable y lamentable criatura me pudieras derrotar! – Grita llevando sus cascos al borde del círculo, esta golpeaba el borde intentando salir, mientras los extremos se acercaban a ella - ¡Esto no es lo último de mí Doctor! – añade enloquecida golpeando tan fuerte el borde que hasta sus cascos sangraron, su crin se desordeno y cubrió su rostro.

La Señorita utilizo su magia y disparo frenética al borde creando cortinas de humo, sus gritos de desesperación eran terribles y sus maldiciones firmes, aunque en un momento esta guardo silencio para comunicarse a través de la mente con uno de sus seguidores y darle las ordenes que necesitaba, ella sabía que no había forma en que sobreviviera. Esta tomo el broche de su crin, el cual se mantenía oculto entre esta. Era una mariposa la cual rompió y extrajo un objeto negro tenía una forma rectangular y de dos esquinas emergían dos extremos que eran lisos y de un color rojo y azul.

\- Muy bien Doctor, sígueme si puedes – dijo la Señorita en voz alta utilizando esta herramienta para escapar. Su cuerpo se contrajo en forma de espiral y desapareció dejando ausente el espacio

Deseo logro liberarse después de que la magia de la Señorita abandonara el lugar, y rápidamente cancelo en hechizo de Sofía, está ya estaba en el borde de la vida. Deseo se acercó y comenzó a curarla sin embargo sus heridas eran muy graves, muchos de sus órganos habían fallado y su cuerpo ya no soportaba. Sin embargo Dulcinea se acercó y realizo un hechizo de curación que tenía efecto en ella, esta comenzaba a respirar más tranquila hasta que finalmente logro regresar sus signos vitales a la normalidad. El hechizo que utilizo era el mismo que utilizaban los científicos para evitar la muerte de un experimento, por lo que era muy efectivo.

El Doctor suspiro y les agradeció a todos por sus esfuerzos pero no podía perder tiempo, ella había escapado y era la primera vez en que había salvado una dimensión antes de su ataque. Estos se despidieron del unicornio que desapareció por medio de una teletransportación. Este apareció en un jardín muy apartado donde se encontraba la TARDIS reposando sobre estos bastos jardines. Él se acercó y se adentró en su interior de la nave, reviso las lecturas de la máquina.

\- Como lo esperaba ella ha abandonado esta dimensión y ha avanzado hacía otra – se dice a si mismo al ver las lecturas y los indicadores que marcaban la siguiente dimensión a donde debía ir – No lograras ganarme – dice emocionado el Doctor activando la nave para perseguir a la Señorita a través de las dimensiones que fueran necesarias

La nave se elevó y comenzó su viaje a través de las dimensiones. Sin embargo La Señorita aún estaba molesta por haber sido forzada a huir, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en Sofía y su extraño poder, ese hechizo no debería existir en esa dimensión y si existiera tendría que haber leído el libro de hechizos.

\- ¡Ah! Esa niña era el eslabón perdido de la magia, eso explicaría porque su Cutie Mark eran un engrane con la marca de magia y una llave de tuercas, ella es la primera en utilizar la magia ancestral de forma voluntaria, ella se convertirá en la madre de Star Swirl – se decía a si misma al comprender en donde se encontraba – esa era la dimensión origen del libro de hechizos, por lo tanto hacia donde me dirijo es la dimensión donde ya he sido derrotada, y si todo salió de acuerdo al plan no habrá problemas para recuperar el libro en las distintas dimensiones y realidades – añade orgullosa mientras viajaba en el espacio y tiempo

Ambos entes llegarían a la siguiente dimensión que les permitiera existir en ella, y al no existir en ninguna de ellas tienen la facilidad de avanzar por las diferentes dimensiones y realidades.

Mientras tanto los demás continuaron con restablecer la gloria a sus tierras, estos regresaron con los alicornios y los llevaron a donde se encontrarían a salvo. Imperio y Deseo al ser los mayores se convirtieron en los nuevos líderes de la pequeña comunidad alicornio que con el paso de los años se convirtió en un pueblo, seguido de una ciudad y finalmente el Reino Alicornio. Esta notable civilización era liderada por Imperio y Deseo que se habían convertido en los Reyes, sin embargo Astro y Dulcinea vivieron en el Reino con mucho placer.

Fue hasta el primer milenio que el reino logro estabilizarse y cuando Imperio y Deseo se dieron la libertad de tener hijos, de la misma forma Astro y Dulcinea, no tenían prisa por tener familia pero de igual forma planearon a su hijo. Sin embargo Sofía no estaba conforme con vivir en un Reino oculto del mundo por lo que ella nunca ingreso al Reino aunque esta conociera de su existencia. Esta se aventuró a conocer las diferentes tribus y con el tiempo se enamoró y se casó, pero cuando su hijo se disponía a nacer la vida de ambos peligro y finalmente ella murió en el parto, y ella le heredo a su hijo la habilidad mágica y mucha de su sabiduría. El pequeño quedo al cuidado de su padre que era un unicornio que se alojaba en el Joven Reino Unicornio.

Con el paso de los años todos olvidaron a el Círculo e incluso su nombre, sin embargo estos aun existían, secretamente algunos alicornios del reino eran miembros del Círculo que esperaban la llegada de su maestra. Secretamente estos habían extraído a la criatura que Alán había creado debido a que esta era la última orden de la Señorita. Sin embargo ya varios siglos después cuando ya habían nacido y crecido los hijos de estos, Imperio sentía que el Círculo continuaba actuando en secreto, pero como habían estado inactivos por más de un milenio no les dio importancia, sin embargo esto cambio el día en que se enfrentó a Alphonse en el salón del trono, en el día que él utilizo sus alas astrales para bloquear uno de sus ataques. En ese momento recordó cuando la Señorita las había utilizado. Y seguido lo comprendió.

La Señorita necesitaba a Astro para hacerlo el portador, en su tiempo no lo entendía, pero ahora veía el resultado de los experimentos sobre él, el Círculo modifico los genes de Astro para que su descendencia fuera la más fuerte, lo que significaba que el verdadero experimento y objetivo del Círculo desde un principio era Alphonse, que había sido el resultado de dos experimentos genéticos y este heredo lo mejor de ambos. Pero Imperio no tenia de que preocuparse Alphonse no mostraba los intereses del Círculo por lo que no tomo acción contra él, además de que sus padres eran unos viejos amigos que lo ayudaron a crear su Reino.

Por otro lado la criatura creció en el tanque donde fue creada pero al no tener la alimentación genética necesaria y magia requerida su crecimiento tardo generaciones. Pero esta solo esperaba las órdenes de su maestra para actuar. Día tras día los miembros del Círculo cuidaban de la criatura hasta que Abismo les arrebato su inmortalidad y arraso con muchos de estos, sin embargo otros escaparon y se retiraron a lo recóndito del mundo, donde por muchas generaciones cuidaron de la criatura como tradición y ser llamados miembros del Círculo se convirtió en una religión. Todos estos vivían tranquilos hasta el regreso del Abismal, en secreto los miembros del Círculo se acercaron para cumplir con un último objetivo, obtener el ADN de Abismo y alimentar a la criatura con este; lo lograron al utilizar una lanza especial que fue arrojada hacia Abismo durante la batalla contra las Princesas en Canterlot. La lanza solo causo una pequeña herida pero logro capturar la información genética de Abismo. Dentro de la evacuación de Celestia la lanza fue extraída y llevada a donde se encontraba la criatura, era una lástima no poder tener las células madres de Abismo para poder duplicar sus poderes pero al menos con su código genético la criatura estaría sobre muchos más incluso sobre el mismo Abismo.

Durante la guerra estos no interfirieron sin embargo al concluir estos pudieron ver que Alphonse era el vencedor, la amenaza fue detenida aunque solo duro un año debido a que ella había regresado a dirigir a el Círculo, aunque esta ya había crecido sus poderes seguían siendo un enigma. Ella no podía actuar aun, había perdido la herramienta para conquistar la dimensión pero esto no le preocupaba no poder atacar ya estaba acostumbra a esperar décadas para el momento indicado, sin embargo continuo con los experimentos para lograr invocar el libro de hechizos sin embargo este no tenía el mismo pentagrama lo que hacía imposible obtener el libro, de la misma forma intento invocar a Hueso pero los símbolos de invocación fueron modificados y al no tener el libro necesitaba sacrificar vidas para solo averiguar si los símbolos que utilizaba eran correctos. Le tomo años obtener los símbolos debido al constante ataque de la realeza que no les permitía actuar, aunque estos tampoco tenían mucha ventaja. Fluttershy rastreaba la invocación y los confrontaba.

Esto molestaba a la Señorita, la dimensión donde se encontraba era muy diferente a las que había destruido, aun cuando había encontrado realidades muy diferentes nunca había encontrado a una Ama del Caos que la rastreara tan rápido. La Señorita se retiró a los laboratorios para ver los preparativos para el día que tanto esperaba y se sorprendió al ver como la criatura estaba lista para nacer, esta era su arma secreta.

**[Laboratorios del Circulo, Un año después de Abismo]**

\- Es un bello espécimen – comenta la Señorita al ver que esta había alcanzado la forma de un poni

\- Señorita – decía corrigiendo un científico que observaba la criatura, este señalaba la intimidad de la criatura para comunicarle que tenía género

\- Oh perdón, es una bella criatura – dice la Señorita al inclinar su cabeza y ver la ausencia de miembro - ¿Quién diría que Alán crearía tan bella cosa? – añade llevando su casco al vidrio y romperlo para despertarla

Su forma era extraña incluso para haber sido creada artificialmente, su pelaje era de un color rosa, con una crin y cola de un firme dorado, sus ojos tenían un bello color verde cristalino. Era pequeña y joven pero dentro de su interior se encontraban las habilidades más poderosas, lo que llamo la curiosidad de la Señorita era la ausencia de un cuerno y alas. La Señorita miro confundida a la pequeña y suspiro decepcionada al ver que no tenía poderes, la pequeña no tenía fuerza para levantarse y se arrastraba en el suelo, esta tampoco podía comunicarse y sus ojos miraban atentos lo que ocurría en el laboratorio, en especial cuando la Señorita llevo una de sus alas a su rostro para examinarla, estas plumas causaron un reflejo de comezón en su nariz por lo que estornudo, sin embargo al estornudar exhalo una pequeña cantidad de fuego. Esto alegro a la Señorita por lo que la tomo para criarla.

\- Señorita no es necesario que el experimento salga del laboratorio – dice uno de los líderes del Círculo

\- Nery, ese será su nombre – responde la Señorita tomando a la pequeña para ver esos ojos de inocencia – Continúen con las invocaciones, necesito de las llaves Espacio - Tiempo para continuar, procuren que la nueva realeza no interfiera

\- Señorita, Alphonse se encuentra en Poniville actualmente en custodia de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle – responden los guardias del Círculo

\- ¿Alphonse?, ¿él existe aquí? – Comenta la Señorita sorprendida – cancelen los experimentos solo resuelvan como invocar a él Lord de la muerte, no tiene caso crear las llaves entonces, él debe tenerlas – añade antes de retirarse en una teletransportación

Después del primer año que estuvo en esa dimensión la Señorita sintió como su corazón era aplastado y se debía que la dimensión había sufrido un cambio. Ella sabía a qué se debía este malestar, pero nunca había sentido que su corazón se detenía. Era el nacimiento de la hija de Twilight. La Señorita comprendió que esta dimensión era muy diferente a otras, esta era especial. La Señorita no tuvo ningún movimiento durante varios años, simplemente se concentró en la crianza de Nery y su entrenamiento en combate. Nery era muy especial y resguardaba muchos secretos aun.

**[El Círculo]**

* * *

**_Si necesitan ayuda médica después de concluir este capítulo no duden llamar a emergencias, No olviden comentar y añadirlo como favoritos, porque_**

**ESTE ES EL INICIO DEL RETORCIDO FIN**


	4. El Viajero Del Tiempo

**[Continuando El Viaje Del Doctor]**

El vórtice que se formaba durante el viaje entre dimensiones es tan hermoso por sus distinguidos colores y por la forma en que exparse luz en su interior que uno creería que se trata de un sueño, pero la verdad era que uno se movía aun velocidad superior a la luz, superior al tiempo, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso de los colores, todos los colores mezclándose y bailando alrededor de uno, parecía poesía y emitía la mejor sinfonía existente, la cual era tan agradable que hacia desear a uno nunca salir del vórtice. Para des fortunio de cualquiera lo mejor siempre ha de durar poco para poder disfrutarlo mucho mejor en el presente. Incluso la Señorita que viajaba con toda libertad no podía evitar sentir una calma y paz que la reconfortaba al estar rodeada de tanta belleza, sin embargo ella aun en su tranquilidad tenía la idea de completar sus metas, incluso si tenía que destruir dicha paz para lograrlo. El Doctor al estar en la TARDIX no lograba ver tal espectáculo hasta que ocasionalmente se preguntó si aún seguía a la Señorita que iba adelantada, después de todo él salió unos minutos después de ella y en el tiempo unos minutos son una gran distancia, hasta el más mínimo segundo puede ejercer una ventaja.

El Doctor podía sentir por medio de su magia como la Señorita aumentaba su velocidad y se apartaba cada vez más, esto ocasionó que se molestara y regresara al panel de control para intentar encontrarla y detenerla. Este avanzo deprisa por los corredores de la nave y se apresuró en ubicarla, sin embargo pudo ser muy tarde, la Señorita ya se había percatado de su presencia y aun en movimiento giro y disparo una horda de plumas astrales de metal que se dirigían a la TARDIX la cual no estaba preparada para un daño masivo durante el movimiento por lo que al sentir el impacto la nave se agito bruscamente, y su interior aún más el Doctor tenía problemas para mantenerse de pie frente a los controles, este no esquivo los ataques sabiendo que cualquier movimiento podría generar que se saliera de curso y perdiera a la Señorita en el vórtice, lo único que pudo hacer fue generar un escudo en los motores y sistemas de navegación, los impactos aunque fuertes solo dañaron el escudo de la TARDIX, está aún continuaba con su trayectoria y su velocidad aumentaba.

\- Buen intento, pero necesitaras mucho más que eso para vencer a la TARDIX – exclama el Doctor al ver que las lecturas de la nave no habían sido afectadas

La señorita se movía con mucha libertad, su habilidad para viajar entre dimensiones no dependía de su magia, solo necesitaba la herramienta correcta, la cual levitaba frente de ella. El extraño metal se había deformado lo suficiente para parecer una sustancia oscura que flotaba libremente en el aire, esta herramienta le permitía moverse a través de las dimensiones no solo paralelas sino incluso en las individúales que eran aquellas que no tenían rastro del Círculo, por lo que era probable que llegara a cualquier otra dimensión existente con la condición de que ella no existiera en estas, sin embargo tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos que dan lugar a su nacimiento solo existían cuatro dimensiones donde ella aparece de forma natural y una de estas fue destruida. La señorita giro la mirada un segundo hacia el trayecto ya recorrido y vio como la nave del Doctor se acercaba a ella, sin embargo solo pudo regresar la mirada hacia adelante y sonreír entusiasmada, la carrera estaba por terminar y no se permitiría perder. El Doctor ajusto los controles de navegación e igualo a la Señorita que lo miraba con una sonrisa tétrica, ella esperaba que la alcanzara y cuando lo tuvo a su lado solo ilumino su cuerno y en un resplandor desapareció del radar. El Doctor se alarmo, ella había desaparecido, había sido una trampa y por miedo a perderla en el vórtice cayo en ella.

\- Terminare lo que comenzamos hace ya 100 años, no podrás seguirme desde ahora Señor del Tiempo – se escucha desde las espaldas del Doctor, era la Señorita que iluminaba su cuerno y se preparaba para atacar

\- Siempre fuiste muy astuta para desarrollar planes de ataque, incluso cuando tienes la ventaja de atacar en silencio siempre te presentas ante tu víctima – responde orgulloso el Doctor separándose de los controles y girando para verla, dejando solo un casco en los controles

\- ¿Qué puedo decir?, ver el rostro aterrado es un muy buen incentivo – aclara la Señorita, ella disfrutaba ver el rostro de a quienes estaba a punto de destruir, le ocasionaba una alegría amarga que disfrutaba y motivaba a continuar

\- ¿Como un rostro tan bello puede ocultar tanta maldad? – añade el Doctor entre risas mientras ve la hermosa figura que lo amenazaba – Desafortunadamente no hay forma que sobrevivamos esto – comenta mientras acciona unos comandos con su magia

La nave encendió sus luces de emergencia, esta comenzaba a entrar en rumbo de colisión, el interior se agitaba ligeramente, las paredes del vórtice se debilitaban, la nave perdía velocidad. En el interior la Señorita disparo hacia su rival, quien generando un escudo, protegió los controles de la nave, seguido se teletransporto a un costado de ella y la derribo contra la puerta haciéndola rodar junto con él hacia las escaleras, ambos se lanzaban golpes al rostro y cuerpo, sin embargo ocasionalmente algunos se dirigían al cuerno, debido a que si lo rompían su magia sería inútil. Ambos rodaron y el Doctor cayó sobre ella, al llegar al siguiente nivel este ilumino su cuerno y disparo contra ella, sin embargo esta deslizo sus patas traseras y de una patada lo empujo contra la pared para luego ponerse de pie y disparar contra él, este lo esquivo de un giro y de igual forma disparo. Ambos dispararon sus mejores rayos, bloqueándose mutuamente, se empujaban mientras sus rayos generaban una plasma que caía al suelo. El rostro del Doctor mostraba la desesperación, la angustia de enfrentar a quien ha destruido múltiples dimensiones o que está destinada a hacerlo. Sentía un gran ardor en su pecho que no le permitía reducir su rayo, era su voluntad la que ardía y se negaba a ceder un solo centímetro. Mientras tanto el rostro de a Señorita mostraba una peculiar sonrisa, ella disfrutaba de pelear, pero el solo pensar que estaba por asesinar al Señor del Tiempo, le excitaba, no podía sentirse mejor, ni siquiera utilizaba todo su poder en realidad sin embargo sentía como su cuerpo ardia por la emoción y le como las cosquillas hacían que riera a carcajadas. Aunque tenía en cuenta que debía terminar con esta ridícula batalla antes de que comenzara.

Ambos se encontraban de pie frente al otro disparando su rayo hacia el opuesto, generando un bloqueo simultaneo, ninguno de los dos pareciera que sedería, hasta que el movimiento de la nave los desequilibro, esta se agito drásticamente, provocando que en el interior todo se colapsara y callera, los rayos se separaron y se impactaron contra los muros. El del Doctor giro y se impactó contra unas tuberías rompiéndolas que provocaron que un poco de aire caliente se filtrara al interior, mientras que el rayo de la Señorita se giró y perforo el casco de la nave activando la alarma de la nave, ambos se mantenían de pie a duras penas hasta que nave simplemente no pudo seguir estabilizada y giro drásticamente provocando que el interior se retorciera, el Doctor se resbalo y golpeo su cabeza contra los tubos de acero, lo que lo dejo inconsciente mientras el vapor del aire llenaba la habitación, la Señorita miro agitada como el interior de la nave se cubría por las luces rojas de la alarma y al escuchar el riesgo de colisión no le tomo tanto elegir abandonar la nave y continuar por sí misma, esta ilumino su cuerno y se preparó para irse, pero antes se acerco al cuerpo del Doctor y lo miro inmóvil entre los metales, ella no estaba segura si estaba vivo, las luces rojas le daban un aspecto de muerto, y el aire caliente hacía difícil ver claramente su rostro, al utilizar su magia para apartar el vapor noto como este la miraba inconsciente. Este se encontraba muy cansado el vapor lo sofocaba, y lo único que podía ver era como la Señorita se acercaba y como con su magia apartaba el vapor para ver su rostro, esto provoco una sonrisa inconsciente del Doctor, ver ese bello rostro y esos lindos ojos asomándose entre el vapor y la ruina, le dieron esperanzas de vivir. Pero esto cambio cuando ella ilumino su cuerno y atravesó su pecho con un rayo, los ojos del Doctor se abrieron de la sorpresa y sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver el rayo que había perforado su pecho. Este muy lentamente escupió sangre y cerró los ojos mientras sentía como sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallar. La Señorita sonreía de alegría al ver como este moría lentamente, pero no podía quedarse por más tiempo que quisiera para ver como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, sus últimos alientos eran su melodía favorita, ella simplemente no podía sentirse grata hasta ver como el Doctor moría. Este en sus últimos segundos solo puedo ver a esa hermosa alicornio que reía, su risa era tan dulce, y sus ojos tan brillantes que a este le volvía la pregunta "¿Cómo alguien tan linda puede ser tan mala?" Simplemente ella desapareció, de la misma forma en que apareció en un destello blanco. El Doctor ya sentía estar en las últimas. La Señorita apareció en frente de la nave y vio como esta giraba de forma aleatoria e irregular, no tenía control de navegación sin embargo se dirigía al mismo rumbo que antes un rumbo de colisión, su velocidad generaba que se perdiera, ya no podía alcanzar a la Señorita que se mantenía volando y viendo fijamente la nave, esta insatisfecha ilumino su cuerno y le disparo un poderoso rayo a la TARDIX, el vórtice se agito drásticamente, la nave que giraba lo recibió directamente provocando que se estremeciera aún más, esta se envolvió en fuego y en humo negro, ya estaba muy dañada. En el interior el Doctor se despertó al sentir el golpe y utilizando su magia cerro los vasos sanguíneos que tenía abiertos, se puso en pie y avanzo hacia los controles con la esperanza de poder restaurar el control de navegación, este se acerco tranquilamente y de un compartimiento de los controles extrajo su destornillador para reparar los ya dañados sistemas, el rayo fue lo suficientemente potente para generar un corto circuito en ellos.

La señorita vio como la nave se alejaba lentamente por lo que dio media vuelta y continua en su viaje, esta ilumina su cuerno e invoca su herramienta que esta estaba por desaparecer, esto genero un gesto de disgusto en ella, se apresuró ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo dentro del vórtice. Su velocidad era notable pero incluso su acelerada velocidad fue inútil, su herramienta se desvaneció y el vórtice la expulso al generar un extremo final, por el cual salió bruscamente, emergiendo en otra dimensión. La Señorita llevaba mucha velocidad por lo que no pudo frenar al ver que se dirigía contra el suelo, esta abrió sus alas astrales y cambio su trayectoria para elevarse al emerger del vórtice y evitar un daño mayor al chocar contra el suelo, seguido guardo sus alas astrales y se elevó sobre las montañas para ver el mundo que la rodeaba. Esta lentamente bajo hacia una montaña cercana y giro para ver el vórtice que se cerraba.

\- ¡Maldición Trayectoria de Colisión! – grita la Señorita furiosa al ver como el vórtice estaba inclinado hacia el suelo

Ella lo dedujo al ver esa inclinación, el Doctor cambio el destino de la Señorita al accionar esos controles y termino en una dimensión totalmente diferente a la de su destino original. La Señorita se molestó, había sido saboteada y seguido molesta disparo un rayo contra la montaña más cercana, la cual se carbonizo por su alto poder. Esta llevo su casco derecho a su rostro e intento tranquilizarse un momento, ella ilumino su cuerno e intento invocar la herramienta correspondiente a esa dimensión. Pero un gran disgusto y furia la lleno al sentir y al saber que en esa dimensión no habían creado tal herramienta aún. Esto género que ella se molestara otra vez, ella aún tenía su casco en su rostro, ocultaba sus ojos y gran parte de su rostro, solo su sonrisa era visible entre los pequeños espacios que dejaba su crin. Su gran poder destruyo la montaña donde se encontraba y su presencia se hizo notar al provocar tanta destrucción en solo unos segundos. Rápidamente aparecieron varios alicornios, junto con pegados, unicornios y pony terrestres, que llevaban armaduras y diversas armas, estaban fuertemente armados y su poder era notable. La Señorita se suspendía por medio de sus alas y sutilmente miro a sus invitados. Está suspiro tranquila y utilizo el casco que tenía en su rostro para peinar su crin al elevar su mirada hacia ellos, sus acompañantes se sorprendieron al ver su belleza, la cual era sorpresivamente cautivadora, era como ver a un ángel o incluso como presenciar el nacimiento de miles de estrellas. Esta giro su cuello ligeramente para ver el rostro de todos y sus distinguidas armas que resaltaban por una razón, ella no conocia lo que eran las armas. Un alicornio que se distinguía por ser el líder de ese grupo tartamudeo llamando su atención, la Señorita dirigió esos ojos hacia él, provocando que entrara en pánico al ver su belleza, este trago saliva nervioso y pronuncio una pregunta común.

\- Disculpe Señorita usted no debe ser de por aquí, ¿necesita ayuda? – pregunta tímido el alicornio de voluminoso cuerpo y rostro firme

\- Efectivamente, yo no soy de aquí. Acabo de llegar y me he percatado de que no existe cierta herramienta que necesito para regresar a mi hogar, ¿ustedes podrían ayudarme? – pregunto la Señorita acercándose a este mientras lleva sus cascos a su fuerte pecho y lo acaricia mientras habla con él. Ella sabía que era atractiva y que era natural que los machos la vieran de esa forma, esto para ella solo era una ventaja.

\- ¿No existe? – repite hipnotizado por la belleza el líder del grupo – No se preocupe, si no existe la crearemos por usted – añade al reaccionar y ver la delicadas caderas que se apartaban hacia el centro de su formación circular

\- Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunta valientemente un pegaso que no podía dejar de ver su aletear ni a ella en consecuencia

\- Pueden llamarme "Señorita", no tengo nombre especifico ahora. Les importaría si me alojo en esta zona apartada – responde dulcemente

Sus acompañantes aceptaron mientras miraban perdidamente su rostro, esta disimulaba la inocencia infantil que impedía que pensaran que se tratase de alguien malo, sin embargo ella disfrutaba de los elogios recibidos mientras decencia al suelo para establecer su hogar. Los alicornios ofrecieron su ayuda al ver como esta iluminaba su cuerno pero ella los rechazo gentilmente, seguido ilumino su cuerno con una intensa luz roja, llevo su casco derecho a su cuerno y extrajo la energía de su cuerno para concentrarla en su casco, esta suspiro e impacto su casco contra el suelo. Un gran temblor agito el valle, sus acompañantes que estaban sobre el suelo después de haber bajado no pudieron mantenerse de pie y tropezaron para luego caer por la agitación de la corteza terrestre, los que estaban en el cielo vieron maravillados como en el lugar donde su casco se postraba emergía una circunferencia que se extendía por gran parte hacia delante de ellos, la luz roja se elevó sobre la tierra e hizo presente un círculo rojo que brillaba opacando el sol, seguido se resaltaron cinco puntos que le dieron forma a un pentágono que se proyectaba en el interior del círculo, todos miraban sorprendidos como esto emergía de la nada, no podían comprender la cantidad de energía y magia que se acumulaba en el interior de su cuerpo. Vaya sorpresa se dieron todos al ver como esto no había ni comenzado, en el interior del pentágono emergieron cinco diagonales que conectaban las esquinas del pentágono, dando a presenciar un pentagrama que se extendía por la distancia. La Señorita miraba esto sin expresión alguna, pero al girar y ver los rostros de los demás no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar escapar una risa de alegría. El gran pentagrama ilumino su superficie y consumió todo lo que se encontraba en su interior piedras, árboles e incluso animales, su interior se hundió en el interior hasta desaparecer, seguido la tierra fue consumida para darle uniformidad a la superficie donde se encontraba. Rápidamente comenzó a emerger una edificación de piedra oscura que se alzaba sobre la superficie, la inmensa estructura hizo tragar saliva a todos, no comprendía nada de lo que habían presenciado sin embargo lograron escuchar el silbido de la Señorita que muy amablemente les invitaba a pasar una vez el edificio se completó. A todos se les hizo agua la boca, no podían verla caminar sin imaginarla en la intimidad. Se apresuraron en seguirla y sin protestar entraron en la estructura; la Señorita era consciente de las tentaciones que hacía y las utilizaba a su favor, ella permitió entrar a sus invitados primero y seguido ella entro cerrando la puerta, la única salida.

**[En El Vórtice]**

Exitosamente el Doctor había logrado restaurar los controles de navegación de la nave y la TARDIX estaba lista para continuar hacía la dimensión donde había mandado a la Señorita al cambiar la dirección de curso. Este fijo curso y se separa de los controles para ver su letal herida que aún con su magia no era capaz de curar. El Doctor suspiro cansado y se recostó junto al panel de control, comenzó a dictar unos datos que la computadora registraba y guardaba en una pantalla. Su calor corporal ya era escaso, el frio lo invadía y el sueño se apoderaba de su mente, pero aun con esto esté seguida dictando todos los datos referentes a la Señorita y a la amenaza que representaba. Su corazón lentamente se detenía hasta que su último aliento se escapó. El Doctor había muerto, en ese momento de silencio su cuerno se hizo luz y se separó de su cuerpo, mientras que su cuerpo dejo escapar una luz muy brillante que reabsorbió la luz que antes era su cuerno produciendo que en sus costados dos extremidades surgieran y sus fuerzas se restauraran de nuevo, la luz se incrementó hasta el punto de no dejar ver lo que ocurría en realidad, seguido la luz exploto esparciendo brillo por todo el interior de la TARDIX, el Doctor había regresado en su siguiente forma, un pegaso marrón. Su rostro mostraba que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en estas circunstancias, este miro a su alrededor y noto el daño que tenía el interior de la TARDIX, es suspiro y se acercó a los controles para ver la dirección hacia la cual se dirigía a tan grande velocidad, este reviso las lecturas y esto solo hizo empeorar su humor, todas las lecturas estaban en estado crítico, lo que indicaba que la TARDIX casi fue destruida por completa, este viro su mirada un poco y noto el texto que estaba escrito para él. La información conocida del Círculo, los datos de la Señorita, poderes y habilidades, además de información de la dimensión hacia la cual se dirigía.

El pegaso tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a leer la información de la dimensión, la cual era diferente a la de donde proviene la Señorita, en donde las maquinas han progresado notablemente, esto podía hacer que la Señorita encontrara fácil dominarla, después de todo ella tenía el poder para hacerlo. Sin embargo en su mente aun perduraba un disgusto, la distancia que ella tenía era inmensa y el tiempo que ella tenía de ventaja podría afectar en el desarrollo del mundo a donde se encontraba; es decir que esos minutos se podían convertir en años y que él llegaría a un tiempo donde la Señorita ya ha atacado e incluso cuando esta todo en desastre. Su preocupación era grande, él no podía regresar al pasado para detenerla porque ella no existía y si lo hiciera la Señorita del Futuro se interpondría, era un juego de azar, no puede dejar de perseguir a la Señorita original porque al intentar intersectarla se toparía con una Señorita distinta, y lo último que necesita es crear una realidad donde puedan existir más de una. Tenía que derrotar a la Original para evitar que se propague como un virus por todas las realidades, el pegaso se acercó a la computadora y analizo la situación de las dimensiones que ya habían sido invadidas.

**[La Computadora Proyecta Una Película]**

Las imágenes eran claras, una alicornio de bella figura aparecía y creaba un ejército para destruir a sus defensores y crear las herramientas para derrotar al Señor de la Muerte, con el fin de obtener su poder y forzarlo a trabajar a su gusto. La dimensión no soporta los cambios drásticos de energía y se rompen en pedazos provocando que miles de vidas serán sacrificadas para elaborar el fruto que ella quiere.

Todos los grandes héroes de las diversas historias han muerto contra ella, no han podido igualar su descomunal poder, incluso héroes que solo existen en sus propias dimensiones no fueron rivales contra quien era ajena a la realidad y amante de la muerte. Seres que amenazaban a otras dimensiones como entidades malignas conocieron su poder y se aliaron con sus enemigos para detenerla pero fue una tenue resistencia inútil, monstruos dimensionales, horribles criaturas, alicornios perversos, asesinos de leyendas, héroes de diferentes razas, de diferentes dimensiones, todos ellos presenciaron como del cielo emergía una estrella de lúgubres colores que era el transporte de la Señorita, sus más poderosos ataques que tenían capacidades universales no fueron nada ante el poder dimensional que ella tenía en sus cascos y su magia era la suficiente para asesinarlos a todos antes de siquiera conocerla, las dimensiones cayeron ante su poder y se convirtieron en víctimas. Sin importarle si eran buenos o malos, la Señorita acabo con todos y cada uno de ellos, ningún ente podía igualar su figura, ni siquiera los Señores del Tiempo la pudieron detener. Ver solo esa bella figura era presenciar la muerte más divina. Una inmensa cortina de muerte se extendía a lo largo del tiempo y extraía la vida de todos los presentes, las criaturas que se resistieron intentaron derrotarla pero solo sirvieron como ejemplo para pacificar a los rebeldes. La Señorita no era herida, nadie la podía detener, y ella recolectaba las energías de todas las dimensiones y las mandaba a lo que originalmente fue su dimensión y que ahora solo es un vacío de oscuridad, la máquina que se encuentra allí recolecta la energía y magia de todos los seres existentes en las dimensiones destruidas para restaurar su propia dimensión.

Monstruos que estaban destinados a ser una pesadilla para los habitantes de su dimensión fueron exterminados, y los héroes que defenderían las dimensiones fueron asesinados. La Señorita era la última sombra que todos miraban, la asesina y destructora sin rival.

**[Fin De La Película]**

El pegaso miro aterrado el poder de la Señorita y no entendía como su predecesor creía que podía derrotarla, era un pavor que lo invadía, sin embargo no podía dejar de ver las imágenes de la Señorita cuando asesinaba, y fue en un segundo que lo noto. Él comprendió el plan de su predecesor, detenerla antes de que se convierta en eso era la única alternativa. La película mostraba a una Alicornio madura, una adulta, una versión mucho mayor de ella. Él pegaso apretó los controles de la TARDIX y reviso las grabaciones anteriores, y era cierto, la Señorita que perseguía era más joven, de alguna forma el Doctor había logrado encontrarla en un pasado cercano y si lograba detenerla antes de que se convirtiera en el ser más letal existente, salvaría a todas las dimensiones. El pegaso reviso más afondo los datos de ambas entidades y pudo detectar que en el momento en que ella se convierte en una destructora, sucede cuando adquiere la habilidad de crear las herramientas sin ayuda de otros, sin necesitar usar la invocación, maquinas, o experimentos.

La computadora mostro también muchos de los poderes que la harían invencible: intangibilidad, regeneración masiva, creación de agujeros negros para recibir disparos masivos, asesinato en el tiempo, y un conjunto de hechizos y habilidades que le permitirían dominar a cualquier rival pero sobresalían dos habilidades en peculiar que estaban diseñadas para enfrentar a un oponente especifico, las alas astrales y un ojo del mañana, estos atributos le daban el poder para confrontar a cualquiera Alphonse que pudieran existir.

El pegaso suspiro y no podía encontrar las palabras para describir a una criatura que era capaz de asesinar a cualquiera con solo desearlo, simplemente viro la vista y cerró los documentos. La nave hizo presente una alarma, ya estaba por emerger en la dimensión. Pero que tan grande seria el efecto de la Señorita en ella.

**[Dimensión Afectada]**

La Señorita aprisiono a sus invitados y les reprogramo la mente para que obedecieran sus órdenes sin dudar, lentamente su belleza atrajo a cientos y luego a miles, todos fueron inmovilizados y capturados, para ser parte de su ejército. Lentamente la Señorita comenzó su invasión envió a grupos de sus fuerzas a las capitales de cada ciudad y de cada pueblo para que estos secuestraran a los civiles y fueran llevados a la instalación donde los experimentos e invocaciones tenían lugar.

No tardó en llegar la noticia de que un grupo clandestino secuestraba a los habitantes de Equestria para usarlos como objetos de experimentos, solían caer varios miembros del ejércitos por héroes del reino, sin embrago cuando ella hizo presente su presencia, ni siquiera los más fuertes pudieron hacerle frente a la Señorita que personalmente dirigía la avanzada hacia las villas, pueblos y ciudades, donde se encontraban las familias más poderosas y de donde nacerían aquellos que podrían confrontarla en un futuro la Señorita se dirigía a estos para terminar con la semilla de esperanza antes de que esta fuera plantada. Solo habían pasado 7 meses desde que ella llego y cientos de vidas habían desaparecido en un resplandor. Finalmente muchos líderes recurrieron a las familias mercenarias que cobrarían por asesinar a la Señorita, pero sus máquinas y su ciencia fueron inútiles, sus pequeñas villas fueron destruidas en segundos, creyeron estar seguros en sus muros. Ninguna bala, ni espada se podía acercar a ella. Al final las familias líderes murieron y se convirtieron en víctimas de los crueles experimentos de la organización.

Algunos años después cuando se encontraban en los resientes escombros de una ciudad, mientras todas las fuerzas de avanzada terminaban con la vida de los sobrevivientes la Señorita avanzaba lentamente por un sendero de muerte, esta miraba dulcemente a los niños muertos, solo se acercaba a los que estaban en su camino y los asesinaba con sus propios cascos, ahora se dirigía a la próxima ciudad sin embargo muy a lo lejos le apuntaban con un rifle muy potente que se encontraba cargado con las balas de la familia armamentista más secreta. El disparo fue insonoro, a muchos kilómetros de distancia donde creía que no podrían ubicarlo, la bala cruzo rápidamente la distancia en segundo en dirección a la cabeza de la Señorita, pero esta solo dio un giro y esquivo la bala ágilmente, fijando su vista en el francotirador, este miraba aterrado a través de la lente como la Señorita lo miraba directamente, ya lo había ubicado. Este se apartó y comenzó a retirarse hasta que escucha como unos cascos caen a sus espaldas, era la Señorita que se había teletransportado en instantes.

\- Ustedes confían demasiado en sus armas y habilidades, ya han olvidado utilizar la magia de forma correcta – comenta la Señorita mientras levita la caja de municiones

El francotirador era un Unicornio azul que al verla se dio vuelta y grito su ataque, este se sorprendió al ver que ya no se encontraba en su lugar, este nota como su rayo se impacta en lo lejano, este retrocede confundido y siente como choca contra alguien, era la Señorita que lo abraza de espalda y le pide saber dónde se encontraba la familia Fidel que era la que elaboraba esas balas, resulta que no podía parar esas balas, por lo que decidió destruir la fuente de elaboración de forma inmediata, el unicornio tenía miedo y le dio la dirección creyendo que se salvaría al cooperar, la Señorita recibió los datos y lo soltó dándole la espalda, el unicornio cayó sobre sus cascos delanteros y respiro agitado, estaba con vida sin embargo ilumino su cuerno y se giró para disparar de forma sorpresiva, pero al mirar hacia adelante no pudo ver nada, la Señorita había desaparecido, este no lo entiende hasta que escucha una risa a sus espaldas, este gira aterrado y observa a la Señorita iluminando su cuerno pronunciando "Mala Elección" esta seguido ilumina su cuerno y dispara un rayo que despedaza la cabeza del unicornio, manchando su espectro con sangre. Ella respira profundo e inhala el intoxicante aroma de la sangre, en su boca se hace agua y no evita lamer sus labios, su apetito había sido despertado. Ella comienza a avanzar hacia la villa donde se encontraba la última familia armamentista, la única capaz de crear un arma que la pudiera herir. No le tardo mucho llegar y acompañada de un grupo elite no se molestaron en ocultar su presencia en la distancia; desde las paredes de la villa se podía ver a un pequeño grupo acercándose, el aspecto de la Señorita no les daba confianza, era un bello cuerpo teñido de sangre, con una inmortal sonrisa que dejaba escuchar una insonora risa la cual era muy inocente a la distancia que se acortaba. La familia cerro las puertas y espero paciente el siguiente movimiento, la Señorita se acercó a las puertas y deslizo su casco derecho por ella, notando la barrera de magia que tenían las puertas, esta da un paso hacia atrás y la puerta se parte en diagonal colapsando las puertas por un segundo movimiento. Los integrantes de la familia dispararon armas que generaban explosiones solo al salir del cañón y al chocar contra un objetivo este se carbonizaba. La Señorita ilumino su cuerno e hizo emerger piedras afiladas a pies de los unicornios y pegasos que eran parte de la familia, estos eran levantados sobre el suelo al ser atravesados con las piedras afiladas, las cuales al elevarse lo suficiente hacian emerger una corriente eléctrica que recorría desde la base hasta la punta de la piedra y al llegar a la punta esta se dividía en cuatro partes y se abrían hacía los lados, destrozando los cuerpos y cubriendo todo en sangre. Desde lo más apartado de la entrada varios francotiradores disparaban, sus balas eran cien veces más potentes que las comerciales que se exportaban como mercancía publica. Las balas no podían ser detenidas por lo que los que acompañaban a la Señorita saltaban frente a la bala evitando que fuera herida, cada sirviente recibía un máximo de tres balas que les arrancaba un miembro al recibirlo en las patas. Los Francotiradores eran muy hábiles y utilizaba el rebote para disparar sin embargo el ojo de la Señorita prevenía estos disparos y ella simplemente los esquivaba, sus movimientos eran tan dulces que daba la ilusión de estar bailando entre las balas.

El cuerno de la Señorita se ilumino y desapareció de la vista de todos, estos estaban desorientados ante su ausencia y al apartar la vista de la puerta pudieron notar como ella volaba sobre ellos mientras iluminaba su cuerno con mucha magia y miraba el espectáculo de luces de sus sirvientes. Los francotiradores elevaron su arma y la apuntaron directamente, pero al disparar todos los cañones se doblaron, eran los sirvientes que habían llegado hasta ellos, los francotiradores se enfrentaron sin temor y muy hábilmente ejecutaron a más de un sirviente, eran unicornios, pegasos incluso algunos Alicornios los que estaban bajo el hechizo de la Señorita pero cuando el último de los sirvientes se enfrentaba al alto rango de la familia señalo a la Señorita que había generado una esfera a sus espaldas, ella suspiro y la esfera se incrementó hasta cubrir el tamaño de la villa donde vivían. La Señorita elevo sus cascos delanteros y los descendió junto con su ataque masivo, fueron cientos de rayos de magia que se dispararon para frenar el ataque, la Señorita reía en todo momento, una familia peleaba para no permitirle continuar, la emoción al ver a una familia tan unida le hizo hervir la sangre, ella dejo de empujar un momento y permitió que ellos ganaran un momento de esperanzas al hacer retroceder la energía, sin embargo esto termino cuando ella utilizo su magia para manifestar sus alas astrales, estas la hacían ver más intimidante y utilizando ese miedo volvió a empujar contra ellos. La esfera avanzo por el cielo y no fue detenida por los rayos, lentamente las casas se consumieron en fuego y se convirtieron en escombros solamente cuando las energías de la familia se terminaron; la esfera se impactó con tremenda fuerza contra la villa. La tierra se rompió y a la distancia se elevaron montañas. El grito de miedo de todos fue silenciado por el insonoro resplandor de una explosión que arraso con todo rastro de la legendaria familia, las nubes sobre ellos se apartaron generando un aro de nubes que indicaba el lugar donde cientos de vidas habían sido extinguidas.

La Señorita descendió hasta los escombros, aunque ya no se podían llamar escombros solo eran montones de polvo y cenizas comprimidas. Ella camino un momento por la villa y visualizo en la distancia a un pegaso que huía del lugar para notificar a la realeza lo que había sucedido. Este volaba lo más rápido posible, tenía miedo, este nunca miro a tras pero al ver como se generaba una alargada sobra frente de él mientras se alejaba hizo que derramara unas lágrimas al pensar en lo peor. En su camino un resplandor se presentó, era la Señorita que lo intercepto, esta levanto su casco izquierdo y lo tomo del cuello para girar junto con él y arrojarlo hacia el suelo más cercano, este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y al ser lanzado contra el suelo pudo sentir la gran fuerza de la Señorita, este cayó sobre sus alas provocando que se le rompieran al caer sobre ellas, este grito y se rodó para levantarse de sus alas, y al mirar sobre su lomo pudo notar como el hueso sobresalía de la piel de estas, este se levantó e intento huir pero la Señorita descendió en su paso y provoco que se congelara del miedo, era el solo contra quien había destruido a toda su familia en un resplandor.

\- Necesito tu ayuda – menciona la Señorita, mientras se acercaba a él y acariciaba su rostro suavemente, este estaba paralizado y miraba con total pánico su casco al tocarlo

El pegaso no supo cómo contestar estaba confundido, su boca le sabia a sangre, sus alas estaban rotas y el miedo de verla tan cerca y tan distinta a como la contemplo anteriormente le producía una aberración y un disgustó, pero esa dulce voz no le permitía ignorarla, por lo que respondió confundido. Inconscientemente solo pudo mencionar "¿Cómo te ayudo?" este tartamudeo, provocando una dulce risa por parte de la Señorita que encontró tierna su respuesta seguido camino junto a él, ella ilumino su cuerno y curo sus alas al instante, este miro esto alarmado, ahora no tenía sentido alguno lo que ocurría. Este se dio cuenta que ella estaba a sus espaldas y rápidamente se giró por miedo a que le hiciera daño. Al girar este término mirándola fijamente a sus ojos a una muy corta distancia, compartiendo los mismos suspiros. Este pudo oler el perfume que la acompañaba el cual simplemente no pudo evitar volver a inhalar una vez lo sintió.

\- Necesito una máquina, ¿me ayudaras a construirla? – pregunto la Señorita mientras se acercaba y ponía su pecho contra el suyo para que este se perdiera en su dulce aroma

El pegaso contuvo sus palabras un segundo pero al sentir el suave latir del corazón de la Señorita dejo de pensar lógicamente y cayó ante su deseo. Él levanto un casco y la abrazo aceptando. La Señorita de la misma forma lo abrazo y recostó su cabeza sobre él, ella en realidad reía en murmullos y sus ojos brillaban como un millar de estrellas. Ambos se apartaron y se miraron ruborizados. Ella ilumino su cuerno y teletransporto a ambos hasta donde había invocado su laboratorio. Él miro asombrado el tamaño de la estructura, pero se perdía en el caminar de la Señorita, en su suave menar y en su estética figura casi madura siempre hermosa.

Pasaron algunos años y la Señorita dejo de mandar a secuestrar civiles para cumplir con los materiales que la maquina necesitaba, de cierta forma había cambiado su actitud desinteresada hacia los demás desde aquel día. Muchos estaban bajo en hechizo mental de la Señorita, por lo que no se oponían a ningún capricho, sin embargo el pegaso estaba por su propia voluntad y constantemente se cuestionaba para que necesitaba la máquina, él aunque la fabricaba solo seguía las indicaciones de la Señorita, no podía evitar mirarla y sentir un gran vacío en su mirada en los últimos días de la fabricación. Un día se acercó a ella para conversar, ya habían pasado 2 años desde que se unió a ella, y su ejército ya era inmenso pero anónimo a la realeza y a cualquier imperio.

\- Señorita, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto tímido, era la pregunta de todos los días que no esperaba ser respondida nuevamente

\- Cristóbal, nuevamente quiero llorar pero las lágrimas no salen ¿estaré enferma? – pregunta la Señorita, mientras se recostaba junto a él, esperando su consuelo

\- No se preocupe "Miss" nunca dejare que vuelva a llorar – responde Cristóbal abrazándola y recostando su cabeza junto a la suya – la maquina esta lista solo falta la fuente de poder que abrirá el portar a su dimensión y mandara la energía recolectada para asegurar que todo esté bien – añade besando su mejilla suavemente, ella se ruboriza y se levanta para acercarse a la ventana que miraba hacia el exterior de la habitación

\- Tienes razón, solo es cuestión de hacer los movimientos correctos – comenta la Señorita enérgica mientras mira el castillo de la princesa Celestia en lo lejano

La Señorita podía ver en el reflejo de la ventana a Cristóbal que la miraba perdidamente, ella miraba el reflejo mientras cuestionaba sus propios sentimientos, ¿acaso eran reales o solo eran efecto de los años?. Ella suspiro y recordó que la maquina necesita ser activada, por lo que ilumino su cuerno y a sus espaldas comenzó a generar cuchillas de acero; Cristóbal se había parado junto a ella para acompañarla, este se acercó y froto su rostro contra ella, los años le habían dado la habilidad de sentir cuando ella estaba muy dolida, su rostro no había cambiado y siempre mostraba la misma bella sonrisa. Cristóbal beso su cuello lentamente mientras le decía lo mucho que la quería, y lo mucho que agradecía haberle permitido compartir estos dos años con ella. A sus espaldas las cuchillas se habían formado completamente y todas eran levitadas por la Señorita, estas se cubrieron completamente con su magia y se dispararon a gran velocidad apuñalando el cuerpo de Cristóbal hasta matarlo. Este no mostró ningún gesto de dolor antes las docenas de cuchillas que abrían su carne y derramaban su sangre a pies de ambos, la luz de sus ojos se debilito hasta perderse en la oscuridad de sus ojos azules, este no quería hacerle más dura su carga. Cristóbal sintió cada corte hasta que sus patas ya no pudieron mantenerlo, este sonrió y dejo escapar unas gotas de sangre de entre sus labios, este miro el reflejo de la ventana y pudo ver claramente como la Señorita derramaba algunas lágrimas, sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas, esto le hizo entender que era tan duro para ella como para él, este se inclinó un poco y beso su mejilla despidiéndose de ella, deseándole lo mejor. El cuerpo de Cristóbal cayo y se impactó fuertemente contra el cristal, el cual se agrieto un poco por el golpe que recibió del rostro del pegaso muerto.

La Señorita dio media vuelta y se apartó de la ventana dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, de esta un alicornio con armadura emergió para abrirla y acompañarla, este miro sorprendido la escena, luego trago saliva y le pregunto de quien se trataba. La Señorita se detuvo un segundo y miro hacía el cuerpo sin vida, ella respiro tranquila y respondió con lágrimas en los ojos "No es nadie". La Señorita se giró y se dirigió a la máquina para activarla, mientras tanto el alicornio trago nuevamente saliva al ver los cientos de cuchillos y la forma en que había sido asesinado, este ilumino su cuerno e incinero el cuerpo hasta que no quedo rastro de él. El alicornio levito una radio que llevaba consigo y notifico a sus compañeros.

\- La Señorita esta lista para comenzar el ataque a Canterlot, asegúrense de tener todo listo para cuando llegue la hora – pronuncia mientras mira extrañado la grieta del cristal

Mientras tanto la Señorita se había teletransportado hacía su laboratorio, donde se encontraba la máquina, su aspecto era muy sofisticado, tenía tecnología muy avanzada para la época y su panel de control brillaba para indicar que estaba lista para ser activada. Ella se acercó e ilumino su cuerno para tomar sus lágrimas y depositarlas en el filtro de la máquina seguido miro la pantalla y comenzó a ingresar los algoritmos necesarios, seguido puso sus cascos sobre el panel principal para continuar, su cuerpo se cubrió con magia azul la cual comenzó a drenar de su cuerpo una cantidad de energía considerable, ella sonrió e ilumino su cuerno extrayendo sus sentimientos de amor para luego usarlos como combustible, la máquina era impulsada por el amor y alimentada por la tristeza, ella suspiro y se apartó de la máquina al ver que esta comenzaba a generar energía para crear un portal dimensional alterno. A su costado un extraño portal en forma de espiral negra se formó, esta agito su cabeza al sentir el efecto secundario de la máquina seguido avanzo hacia esta espiral y la atravesó sin temor, ella sabía exactamente a donde la conduciría.

**[Dentro Del Vórtice]**

Al abrir los ojos se encontró rodeada de una oscuridad infinita, junto con un frio sobrenatural y a sus espaldas la espiral por donde había entrado anteriormente, avanzo un poco y noto como iban emergiendo muebles viejos de buen gusto, el frio era infinito y aumentaba mientras más se acercaba a la infinidad ya su propio aliento era manifestado al respirar, seguido giro y noto que la espiral no se había alejado ni siquiera un poco, lo que desato su curiosidad, pero aun sabiendo donde se encontraba le sorprendía saber dónde se encontraba en realidad. Ella suspiro decepcionada de no encontrar lo que buscaba, inclino su mirada hacia el suelo de madera que no había notado, y volvió a suspirar, todo su alrededor había sufrido una transformación.

\- ¿Sucede algo linda? – le pregunto una dama de negro que tenía una túnica de aspecto tétrico, su voz era dulce y firme, la Señorita elevo su mirada para verla, ella estaba desorientarla al verla, no sintió cuando apareció sentada en un sillón largo sin emitir algún ruido

\- Disculpa la tardanza no estamos acostumbradas a recibir visitas – comenta una segunda dama que tenía consigo una pluma blanca con la cual jugaba en silencio, la Señorita giro su vista a la derecha, la dama estaba sentada en un sillón individual

\- En especial en nuestra propia casa, por lo general nosotras nunca estamos aquí – añade una tercera que sostenía una filosa tijera de acero, la Señorita giro bruscamente su mirada a la izquierda para verla

La Señorita se percató que su aspecto era muy diferente al de ella, es decir ella era una alicornio y esas tres damas no lo eran ni siquiera eran una especie conocida por ella, eran humanoides por llamarlas así. La Señorita trago saliva y vio el rostro de las tres, pero simplemente no podía comprender que era lo que sucedía, en un momento se encontraba en la oscuridad y ahora estaba sentada en un sillón junto con tres damas de negro.

\- Yo, soy… - intento presentarse pero fue callada por la dama de la pluma

\- No es necesario decir tu nombre, nosotras lo conocemos – le dice la dama de la derecha mientras acaricia su rostro con su pluma – Tan bien sabemos lo que hiciste y lo que harás – añade al tocar su rostro con su suave mano fría

\- Oh en tu caso, en lo que te convertirás – comenta la de la Izquierda llevando su mano al frente de ella para crear una esfera plateada que mostraba su propio destino, cuando ella se convierte en la destructora de dimensiones – un trágico final para alguien tan bella como tú - añade decepcionada

\- "Moiras", ¿tendré éxito? – pregunta ansiosa por la respuesta, esta se inclina sobre la mesa que había entre ellas

\- Pregunta estúpida si pides mi opinión – responde la dama del frente – Tienes un ojo del mañana, tú ya sabias lo que ocurriría aquí, incluso nuestros movimientos fueron visualizados, pero creo que no te refieres a si tendrás éxito en esta dimensión ¿verdad? – la dama se acerca y toca la mejilla de la Señorita

\- "Cloto", no la asustes – le dice su hermana de la izquierda

\- Por favor "Átropos" tú eres quien la intimida con esas tijeras – le comenta su hermana de la derecha frotando su pluma en el rostro de su hermana

\- ¡Cuidado con esa pluma "Láquesis"! – exclama su hermana Átropos mientras se escudaba en sus tijeras

\- ¡Orden las dos! – grita su hermana Cloto – Tenemos visitas – añade señalando a la Señorita – Nosotras no podemos interferir con el destino, solo podemos ejercerlo. Pero tú has desarrollado un poder igual al de nosotras – agrega retirándose y sentándose frente de ella

\- ¿Entonces me detendrán? – pregunta la Señorita intrigada al ver como las tres damas la miraban

\- No es correcto preguntar lo que ya se sabe, no es de buena educación – comenta Láquesis, sentándose mientras acaricia su pluma con una de sus manos

\- Si quisiéramos detenerte ya lo hubiéramos hecho, es decir solo es cuestión de cortar un hilo. Pero no es nuestro destino destruirte, sin embargo si es tu destino destruirnos a nosotras – regresa a su asiento Átropos, encajando las tijeras en la mesa – Tu solo nos acompañas para saber cuál será el resultado de una pelea ¿verdad?

\- Sí, el Alphonse de la dimensión original, él será el que… - decía hasta ser interrumpida por las tres damas que la callaron con una risa para luego responder simultáneamente

\- Pequeña, hay cosas muy difíciles de hacer pero si te enfrentas a Alphonse, tu morirás en el primer enfrentamiento que tengas contra él – responde melancolica Cloto, esta une sus manos y las separa para crear una visualización del futuro en la esfera plateada

\- Su ojo del mañana es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo, no habrá forma que puedas engañarlo – responde Láquesis, enfocando la batalla de ambos en una imagen, el mundo casi totalmente destruido y rodeada de sus enemigos; Twilight y Alphonse

\- Él por el bien de su familia te asesinara – añade fríamente Átropos tomando la tijera y punzando la imagen de la Señorita para luego seguido dar la visión de ella siendo desintegrada

\- ¿No hay forma de evitar eso? – pregunta alegremente la Señorita materializando sus alas astrales para extraer una de sus plumas y ofrecérsela a Láquesis como un regalo

\- Ya te hemos dicho demasiado, y no es correcto seguir, pero solo te dejaremos con una advertencia – responde Láquesis tomando la pluma y observándola a detalle era muy rara y fina – Si el primogénito de Alphonse se fortalece más ni siquiera podrás continuar este sera capaz de derrotarte. Si en verdad quieres matar a Alphonse deja que "Nery" lo asesine y No permitas que la flor florezca, córtala su raíz si lo que quieres es ganar – añade señalando el portal por donde había entrado, ya era hora de retirarse

La Señorita se levantó y agradeció a las tres damas que la misma forma se levantaron para despedirla, la Señorita comenzó a avanzar y los muebles, pisos y paredes se desvanecieron mientras el vórtice se acercaba a ella, una vez frente a este miro hacia atrás y contemplo la inmensidad de la nada que rodeaba a las Moiras. Ella regreso a la dimensión y cerro el portal, seguido se acercó y cubrió la máquina con su magia para que cuando ella lo deseara pudiera invocarla en lugar de construirla de nuevo. Ella sonrió y avanzo hasta su acompañante un unicornio, el cual comprendió las miradas de la Señorita y tomo su radio para dar las siguientes órdenes.

\- La Señorita autoriza el inicio de la operación "Canterlot", todos asegúrense de tener sus armas y que la maquinaria de guerra esté operando – ordena el unicornio guardando su radio y acercándose a la Señorita

Esta avanzaba por los corredores de metal tranquila hasta que su respiración cambia, esta se sofoca y rápidamente utiliza su ojo del mañana para comprobar el suceso, algo acababa de emerger de un vórtice del tiempo, el Doctor al fin había llegado a la dimensión.

La Señorita regreso a su postura firme y continua avanzando pero algo adicional sucedió, en un momento su caminar fue dudoso y se colapsó hacia el unicornio que la contiene evitando que cayera contra el suelo, esta comienza a toser junto a la pared y al abrir los ojos nota las manchas de sangre que había tosido, esta miro la sangre y limpio su boca con su casco. El unicornio tomo de su alforja unas pastillas y se las ofreció.

\- Señorita ha vuelto olvidar tomar sus medicinas, no debería andar por ahí sin ellas – le dice el unicornio llevando 5 pastillas a su boca, esta las tomo y las trago en seco

\- Fue un descuido – comenta la Señorita al regresar a su postura de autoridad y avanzar hacia Canterlot de nuevo

**[La TARDIX]**

El Doctor miraba preocupado su reloj, tenía 3 minutos de retraso en el vórtice, no tenía forma de saber cuánto daño pudo haber causado la Señorita en esa realidad, lo mejor sería actuar de forma inmediata. Este se acercó al panel de control y miro el final del vórtice, él se alegró al saber que al fin saldría de su largo viaje. Sin embargo al salir expulsado del vórtice, en la dimensión se generó un cumulo de nubes que ocultaban la salida del vórtice. La nave salió disparada sobre la ciudad de Canterlot, pero debido a los daños que había sufrido durante el viaje solo pudo evitar chocar contra las casas cercanas. La nave hacia un estruendo al pasar por las casas lo que llamaba la atención de todos y alertaba a la ciudad al ser presentado como un ataque hostil. El Doctor condujo la nave hasta una cueva cercana donde pudiera reparar el exterior de la nave. Él emergió de la nave con una caja de herramientas en la boca, pero al ver al exterior se sorprendió al estar rodeado de las fuerzas de la realiza y entre ellos la Princesa Celestia, junto con su hermana. Este intento explicarlo pero la historia sonaba muy loca para creerla. Celestia lo miraba dudosa, no podía entender que era lo que ocurría y como era que se involucraba ese extraño, hasta que a sus espaldas escucha como una explosión se genera, el castillo era tacado a la distancia por varias catapultas que disparaban grandes fragmentos explosivos. Luna se sobresalta y rápidamente ubica la dirección de donde los atacan, ella seguida de la guardia real se dirigen a detener los ataques externos, pero al elevarse sobre la ciudad pueden notar como las calles eran invadidas por los miembros del Círculo, las casas cayeron y cientos de ciudadanos fueron ejecutados al momento. Al mirar hacia abajo no lograron ver el fragmento que impacto contra un guardia, como resultado este se hizo pedazos y la explosión derribo al resto. Cantelot era atacada desde dos frentes distintos, exterior por las catapultas e interior por los miembros del Círculo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, quienes son ellos? – pregunta alarmada Celestia al ver como su hermana se enfrentaba a un grupo de pegasos fuertemente armados y sus guardias a unicornios muy fuertes.

\- Ellos son El Círculo, una organización terrible que terminara destruyendo todo. He venido para impedir eso, pero me derroto en el viaje y me demore demasiado en llegar – responde triste el Doctor elevándose un poco para ver la ciudad

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren obtener de todo esto? – pregunta molesta Celestia al ver como el castillo se derrumbaba lentamente

\- No lo sé, naturalmente ellos invaden Canterlot para asesinarte pero si ellos continúan atacando, significa que buscan algo específico, algo distinto – responde el Doctor dando media vuelta y comenzando a reparar la nave

\- Quizás crean que estoy ahí, y me buscan – comenta incrédula Celestia al ver como la cuidad ardía – ¿Tú no harás nada para detenerla? – pregunta confundida al verlo trabajar

\- No, ya invadieron, no tiene caso intervenir lo mejor que puedo hacer es reparar la TARDIX y perseguirla en otra dimensión – responde el Doctor mientras comienza apretar unas tuercas

**[En El Laboratorio, 9 Minutos Antes Del Ataque]**

En la mesa de laboratorio se encontraban un padre y su hija, la curiosidad del padre por ver que reacción química ocurriría lo llevo a desarrollar una practica experimental; junto a él se encontraba su hija que miraba maravillada las infusiones que desarrollaba su padre, era muy joven y muy servicial, ella quería ayudar a su padre como fuera, por lo que cuando este llego a necesitar ciertos botes para su trabajo, su hija se ofreció a traerlo por él. No pudo negarse al ver el entusiasmo de su hija, por lo que continuo con las sustancias pidiendole ese favor. Sin embargo mientras miraba como las sustancias se asentaban en el fondo del recipiente pudo notar como se ondulaba el líquido del interior hasta crear círculos turbios por las agitaciones, el padre se apartó de la mesa y miro confundido las luces del laboratorio estas que agitaban de lado a lado. Rápidamente llamo a su hija para que se alejara de los químicos, esta se detuvo un poco y giro para ver a su padre. Este se encontraba parado junto a la mesa donde trabajaba, la sustancia se había derramado y había quemado la mesa, las luces se movían de lado a lado cada vez más notablemente. Esta no comprendía nada hasta que ve como su padre se acerca y la toma para salir del laboratorio de forma inmediata. Ambos tenían cuidado al caminar, las vibraciones eran muy fuertes, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta se escucha el estruendo del estante al caer, el mismo estante donde se encontraban los botes y los químicos corrosivos del laboratorio, el padre miro aterrado como los ácidos destruían el suelo y levantaban una nube de gases tóxicos, pero lo que más le aterraba era que su hija hubiera permanecido un segundo más en ese lugar. El padre trago saliva y emergió junto con su hija del laboratorio para ver la escena más sorpresiva. El castillo de las princesas ardía en llamas rosas y era atacado por fragmentos explosivos, el agitar del laboratorio era producido por el constante ataque a Canterlot. El castillo se encontraba envuelto en llamas inmensas, envuelto en una nube negra y lentamente cayéndose a pedazos. A un costado de ellos los habitantes intentaban detener la invasión pero esto era inútil, sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes, varios cientos corrían asustados intentando huir de los ejecutores y a sus espaldas una decena intentaba ganar tiempo para que estos escaparan. Trágico fue su final, cuando emergieron piedras y los apuñalaron, las armas eran inútiles, los escudos de magia estaban perfeccionados pero las balas del Círculo eran más avanzadas y estallaban antes de llegar y después de impactar causando un impacto mayor. Cientos de civiles se armaron de valor y utilizaron sus fuerzas para disparar contra ellos. Las Princesas estaban ausentes, los guardias intentaban frenar la avanzada pero no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a un ejército con esas habilidades. La niña miro el cielo enrojecido y ardiente, lleno de estrellas de fuego que chocaban contra el castillo. Rápidamente la Princesa Luna paso seguida de una brigada de guardias listos para atacar pero en un segundo una estrella impacto a un guardia haciéndolo pedazos, en ese momento llovió sangre, algunas de las gotas que cayeron sobre el rostro de la niña generando que se asustara y seguido se refugiara en el costado de su padre mientras pedía irse. Ella no logro ver como la princesa y sus guardias se impactaban contra las casas cercanas. Los invasores comenzaron a quemar las casas, Canterlot ardía en llamas, era un infierno de hermosos colores y lamentables gritos de inocentes. Su padre tomo a su hija y se preparo para abandonar la ciudad, hasta que un enorme rayo de magia barrio con todo lo que estaba en las calles, dejando un camino de escombros y humos negros. El padre intento huir por los callejones, pero se encontró rápidamente rodeado por cientos de invasores, estos iluminaron sus cuernos y sellaron la zona para evitar que alguien entrara o saliera. El padre estaba a la defensiva de su hija que lloraba en silencio, el no ser capaz de ayudar a su padre la hacía sentir menos y el sonido de gritos cercanos la aterraban, el solo saber que muy cerca de ellos eran asesinados varios habitantes de Canterlot era suficiente para inmovilizarla. Los invasores abrieron paso para dejar entrar al círculo que rodeaba a ambos, la Señorita estaba presente en la invasión, esta miraba fijamente al padre que la desafiaba sin temor, aun sabiendo que estaba contra cientos este no mostraba miedo, seguido vio de reojo a la niña que lloraba a sus espaldas. Se escuchan las explosiones de las casas y el caer del castillo, todo ardía en escombros. El padre se sobresaltó al ver como el ojo derecho de la Señorita era de color verde brillante y que tenía una espiral de tres niveles que recorría su ojo y terminaba en su pupila, ese ojo era totalmente desconocido para él o para cualquier otro. Sin embargo él no permitía que alguno de ellos conociera su miedo.

\- ¿Esa niña es Milicent Stuart? – pregunta cortésmente la Señorita mientras se acerca y camina alrededor del padre para verla mejor – ¿ella es quien tiene destinado convertirse en la Emptiness, en quien destruirá este pequeño mundo? - se cuestiona al verla

\- ¡Tú!, ¿cómo sabes de mí hija, quién eres, qué quieres? – pregunta alarmado y furioso el padre al ver el interés que tenía aquella femenina sobre su hija

\- Mi ojo del mañana me prevé que ella es una amenaza potencial, por lo que me deseare de ella antes de que madure y pueda confrontarme – contesta tranquila mientras se aleja un poco para continuar – Así se de tu hija, mientras que por mi identidad puedes llamarme Señorita – ella da media vuelta y lo mira lujuriosamente – Y quiero matar a tu hija para atraerlo a él – añade mientras ilumina su cuerno suavemente

A sus costados emergen cristales que pretendían atravesarlo, pero este salta y rueda al frente y salta para patear el rostro de la Señorita, esta ligeramente retrocede y esquiva las patadas, el padre da al menos una docena de patadas antes de volver al suelo y seguido da un giro para intentar dañarla, esta parecía bailar al esquivarlo, sus movimientos no eran difíciles al contrario eran muy suaves, y en un momento solo se levantó y lo tomo del cuello con su casco para luego arrojarlo contra los cristales que había esquivado. Su padre quedo clavado en los cristales como carne muerta, su sangre se escapaba rápidamente mientras este miraba a su hija decepcionado de sí mismo, no quería que ella tuviera un final similar, su corazón no fue alcanzado por los cristales y eso fue suficiente para romperlos con pura fuerza bruta y volver a estar de pie contra la Señorita que lo miraba inexpresiva. Esta al ver como sus heridas sangraban y como la miraba desafiándola audazmente no pudo evitar sonreír, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que él muriera por esas heridas. El padre da unos giros y expulsa los cristales que se habían alojado en su cuerpo hacia la Señorita con la intención de matarla, sin embargo se congela al ver como estos cristales cubiertos de sangre se atoran en el aire, él no comprendía que ocurría ella no estaba usando magia, seguido escucha la risa gentil de la Señorita que comenzaba a iluminar su cuerno para darle color y materializar sus alas astrales que la habían protegido. Esta las eleva un poco y las desciende solo rosando el cuello del padre, este miraba aterrado como las plumas de metal estaban cubiertas por sangre, su propia sangre, seguido lleva su casco a su garganta y siente el corte a lo largo de su cuello, intenta mantenerse en pie, pero sus fuerzas les fallan, él se comienza a ahogar en su sangre, ya no puede respirar, su corazón estaba por detenerse, ya no era capaz de pronunciar una palabra completa. La Señorita desvanece sus alas astrales y se acerca a la niña que lloraba arrinconada contra la pared, esta solo vio caer a su padre para luego llorar de terror al ver como la Señorita se acercaba, sus gritos eran perturbadores ella no quería morir. La Señorita ilumino su cuerno e invoco en el aire cientos de cuchillos para apuñalarla hasta matarla, ella si estaba dispuesta a matar a una niña con tal de garantizar su victoria.

De forma inmediata los cuchillos se disparan a gran velocidad, la niña llora y grita al no saber qué hacer ahora, la Señorita ríe satisfecha; sin embargo entre ellos un resplandor muy intenso y grande emerge. En la luz no se puede ver nada, solo se escuchan como los cuchillos chocan contra otro objeto metálico y son desviados hacia los sirvientes de la señorita que mueren al ser víctimas de los cuchillos que se incrustan en sus cabezas, algunos son desviados hacía la Señorita pero sus alas astrales la protegen. La luz comienza a disminuir y a mostrar la figura de un alicornio que era el que protegió a la pequeña Milicent antes de que fuera asesinada, esta miraba maravillada a su héroe, parecía ser el más fuerte del universo ante los ojos de una niña.

\- ¡Apártate Monstruo! – exclama el extraño que sostenía una espada frente a él, apuntando a la Señorita - ¡O morirás! – añade reflejando la luz sobre su espada

\- ¿Morir? – repite la Señorita retrocediendo por la risa de esas palabras, esta se carcajeaba, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, esta sonreía muy energética, no podía evitar mirar al extraño con compasión, esta aclara su voz antes de responder – Vengance Soul ya te habías demorado, pude haberla matado – añade confiada mientras desintegraba los cuerpos de sus sirvientes

\- ¿Mi nombre, cómo lo sabes? – exclama sorprendido al ver que ella sabía más de lo necesario, sin embargo a un con esta duda no bajo su guardia, incluso ilumino su cuerno para prepararse para cualquier ataque

\- No crearas que pase tantos años sin saber dónde me encontraba ¿verdad? – responde la Señorita estirando sus cascos hacia atrás, su ojo del mañana seguía activado y miraba fijamente al extraño – Un alicornio artificial, víctima de brutales experimentos por seres humanos – añade entre risas maliciosas – No te sorprendas tanto, ya tenía previsto tu participación – agrega regresando a su postura normal e inclinándose hacia atrás

Soul la mira furioso no podía confiar en ella era demasiado extraña, con su pata trasera hace retroceder a Mili para que no fuera afectada por lo siguiente, este retrocede un poco y salta con gran fuerza para cortarla con su espada. Ella de la misma forma retrocede y esquiva el filo por mucho, comienza a retroceder y a sentir el abanicar de la espada cuando esta pasa de lado a lado. Este se molesta al ver la gentil sonrisa y su alegre riza, no podía cortarla por más que se acercara, incluso cuando en su espada recorría energía esta no la alcazaba. Este miro como ella retrocedía sin ver hacia donde se dirigía por lo que planeo una estrategia en segundos y se teletransporto a su espalda y lanzo el corte hacia donde ella se dirigía, esta abre un poco sus ojos al ver como desaparecía y seguido utiliza sus cascos traseros para frenarse y dar un salto con estos, ella retuerce su cuerpo en forma de puente y sus alas pasan sobre la espada sin tocarla, esta seguido cae sobre sus cascos delanteros y levanta sus cascos traseros sobre la espada, ahora se encontraba a centímetros de la espada, sostenida por sus cascos delanteros, esta deja escapar una riza tétrica y con un giro de su cadera le da una doble patada en el rostro a Soul impactándolo contra los escombros de casas. La Señorita cae correctamente y mira extrañada los escombros, pensando "Quizás lo he matado, espero no esté muerto", su mirada era muy gentil parecía en realidad preocupada por él, sin embargo un brillo de los escombros, seguido de un estruendo de seis balas que emitían energía a su alrededor fueron disparadas hacia ella, esta se sorprendió de que siguiera vivo por lo que hizo emerger varios cristales que frenaron las balas. La Señorita se inclinó para ver como algunas balas casi habían logrado atravesar sus cristales, por lo que suspiro y volvió a sonreír tan inocentemente como siempre; seguido se escucha un estallido sónico que alerta a la Señorita, Soul se había disparado contra ella cortando los cristales a la mitad, seguido de un segundo corte que se dirigía a la Señorita, esta se tumbó en el suelo para esquivar a Soul que se pasó de largo, cuando este volteo noto como varias piedras iban hacia él, este miro atento las piedras con su ojo derecho y las hizo añicos dejando una gran nube de humo, este seguido abre sus alas para dispersar el humo, es entonces cuando nota que la Señorita no estaba, él mira con cuidado a su alrededor y siente como emergen varios cristales negros que los comenzaron a perseguir mientras más esquivaba, estos lo conducían a otro monton pero este de un salto esquivo ambos grupos de cristales y se elevó alejándose del suelo. Este mira asombrado la cantidad de cristales que esquivo, seguido vuelve a su postura de autoridad y gira para volver a buscarla, sin embargo al girar, no le dio tiempo de ver como la Señorita se acerca con una patada descendiente, esta impacto su rostro y con gran velocidad lo impacto contra los escombros.

\- El tiempo se termina – exclama la Señorita al ver como este se hundía en los escombros, ella mira fijamente ese lugar esperando su siguiente movimiento, por lo que no pudo detener las espadas de las Princesas que habían apuñalado y atravesado de lado a lado

\- Tienes razón no queda nada de tiempo – comenta La Princesa Luna, su aspecto podía ser mejor, estaba herida y cansada, a sus espaldas se encontraba los restos de Canterlot y varios cientos de cuerpos sin vida de los sirvientes, se mostraba cansada y furiosa. Ella empujaba su espada más adentro para intentar partirla a la mitad.

\- Este es nuestro hogar y no permitiremos que lo destruyas – añade La Princesa Celestia, no estaba tan herida pero tenía algunos cortes en sus mejillas y costados, a sus espaldas se veían las catapultas en llamas y varios cientos sirvientes muertos. La ira de Celestia estaba enmascarada por ese rostro serio.

\- ¿Princesas? – exclama la Señorita viendo a ambas con desagrado, esta ilumina su cuerno antes de que las Princesas movieran sus espadas en sentidos opuestos para partirla a la mitad

Las princesas se apartaron por el impulso de sus espadas y vieron como solo la punta de sus espadas sangraban, el cuerpo de las espadas solo tenía un rastro de sangre de cuando la atravesaron por primera vez. Ver el cuerpo de la Señorita sin daño las desconcertó, esta regeneraba las heridas que le habían hecho, estos cortes se cerraron con la magia de la Señorita. Las Princesas la miraron molestas y la atacaron con sus rayos con la intención de derrotarla, pero esta desapareció y apareció junto a ellas dando una patada descendiente hacía Celestia. Esta cayo hacia los escombros pero a pocos metros abrió sus alas y freno su caída, esta miro a su adversario y noto que peleaba sin detenerse todo giro e impulso era convertido en ataque, Luna se enfrentaba a ella de la misma forma, y al ver a ambas pelear a ese ritmo tan acelerado Celestia noto que la Señorita tenía el mismo estilo de lucha que su hermana, esto le daba cierta ventaja sobre ella. Luna giraba sobre los golpes y emitía una patada giratoria en el cuerpo de la Señorita, esta de la misma forma al recibir el golpe lo contenía y con el impulso de su cuerpo emitía un golpe similar, ambas se confrontaban perfectamente y se empujaban hacia lados opuestos para seguido disparar y expulsarse a un más lejos. Ambas tenían esa mira conflictiva, esos ojos verdes que brillaban como faros. Celestia miraba impresionada como su hermana peleaba sin usar su forma Nighmare Moon por lo que sentía una cierta preocupación al ver a Luna recibir un golpe. Celestia sintió un movimiento y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente al sorprenderse al ver como una inmensa cantidad de plumas filosas se dispara hacía ambas. Celestia gira y observa a Soul su aspecto era más tétrico, sus ojos comenzaban a desaparecer para dejar solo unos oscuros espacios de fuego. Este se elevó con su espada para terminar con ella; Luna noto las plumas pero no se preocupó por esquivarlas, ella quería dirigir a la Señorita hacia estas, Luna la golpeo un par de veces y con un estallido de magia la colapsó hacia las plumas. La Señorita miraba impresionada la habilidad al pelear de Luna, solo había escuchado historias de ella, por lo que verla y pelear contra ella le emocionaba, y el saber que ella podía golpearla aun teniendo su ojo activado le causaba un gran respeto hacia ella, sin embargo también la convertía en una gran amenaza, por lo que cuando estuvo cerca de las plumas filosas creo una brecha en el espacio por donde las plumas entraron sin afectarla. La Señorita suspira y lamenta mucho lo que hará, esta da un giro y esquiva el corte del Soul, golpeando su rostro con su pata trasera, tomándolo de sus alas y arogándolo contra Celestia, esta lo atrapa y lo resguarda del rayo que lo seguía. Luna desciende con una patada, la cual solo roza el crin de la Señorita.

\- ¡Me has despeinado! – exclama molesta la Señorita mientras regresa su mechón de crin a su lugar

\- ¡Luna entretenla! – grita Celestia usando un rayo para apartar a la Señorita – Tú, no sé qué quiere ella con Milicent pero ve y sácala de aquí – le dice a su compañero, pero al ver como este se negaba a huir le dijo – No estas escapando, pero imagina que ella está sola en una ciudad destrozada, sin nadie que cuide de ella, por esa razón ¡Ve y sácala de aquí!, llévala a las cuevas de haya, te estarán esperando – ordena Celestia señalando la dirección, donde se encontraba el Doctor con la TARDIX

Soul miro molesto a Celestia pero en un suspiro se retiró hacia donde se encontraba Milicent, este abrió sus alas y creando un triple sónico desapareciendo en un movimiento. Celestia miro sobre ella a Luna que confrontaba con su espada a la Señorita y como esta esquivaba los cortes. Eran solo ellas contra la Señorita, las Princesas hermanas defendiendo su hogar.

Celestia ilumino su cuerno y tomo las nubes para convertirlas en lanzas blancas que se disparaban contra la Señorita, todas fueron disparadas a velocidades sónicas y a espaldas de la Señorita que no podía defenderse de estas. Luna la confrontaba de frente y la mantenía ocupada para que no viera las lanzas que se acercaban. Luna logro ponerla contra la espada y la retuvo mientras el ataque de su hermana se acerca, sin embargo ante ambas un par de alas emergieron de la nada; las alas astrales de la Señorita contuvieron los ataques, seguido de un giro esta golpeo el rostro de Luna dejándola expuesta para un segundo golpe que la derribo. Celestia se conmociono al ver a su hermana caer y se alarmo al ver cómo eran disparadas cientos de plumas astrales contra ella. Luna caía lentamente los golpes la habían desorientado por lo que cuando se percató que estaba cayendo se asustó y se estabilizo para evitar golpearse contra el suelo, esta desciende lentamente para ver como su hermana esquivaba una tormenta de plumas, mientras iluminaba su cuerno. Celesta no perdía de vista a su hermana ni a la Señorita, y mientras esquivaba sus plumas preparaba el sol para un ataque masivo. El soleado día se oscureció, los cielos se oscurecieron atrozmente, los vientos se intensificaron y las miradas se enfocaron en el gigante solar cuya luz se había reducido a menos. La Señorita miro preocupada el evento, no comprendí que sucedía, a su costado un resplandor emergió como un faro en múltiples neblinas, Celestia estaba envuelta en luces doradas y con un resplandor intenso que la distinguía, se había convertido en un sol viviente. Esta abrió sus alas y se disparó contra la Señorita, está la recibió con sus cascos delanteros y la detuvo, seguido Celestia giro hacia atrás para darle una patada, la Señorita podía predecir con exactitud sus movimiento pero eso no significaba que lograra esquivarlos todos, Celestia aumentaba su velocidad cada segundo y se acercaba cada vez más al cuerpo de la Señorita, esta había cambiado esa sonrisa gentil por una sonrisa frenética, sus dientes eran visibles y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, ella estaba tan emocionada su ojo del mañana podía ver los siguientes movimientos y su resultado. Celestia aún mantenía un rostro serio y molesto al ver como ella se divertía, aun cuando sus cascos se acercaban cada vez más sin embargo esta no lograba acertar un golpe exacto.

Luna miraba asombrada como su hermana se movía a velocidades similares a la luz, sus pasos tan fluidos, sin errores era insólito ver a ambas moverse con tanta gracia y exactitud. Sin embargo ella cerró sus ojos y elevo la luna junto al sol para realizar el mismo efecto. La tenue luz de la luna blanca se consumió en oscuridad y se perdió en el cielo, Luna se cubrió con sombras y se transformó en Nighmare Moon, pero ahora su armadura oscura se encontraba afectada por el poder que la envolvía en un resplandor blanco, su armadura era blanca con limitaciones azules, su aura era blanca pero tenía un contorno azul muy intenso. Ella abre sus ojos, los cuales estaban alargados y de un movimiento se elevó destrozando el suelo donde se encontraba parada, se acercó a las espaldas de la Señorita y ataco sin misericordia.

Tres cuerpos en movimiento, que se disparaban mutuamente rayos de intensidad catastrófica y con múltiples estallidos sónicos al solo chocar sus cascos, eso era todo lo que se veía en el cielo fracturado, los rayos emergían de las nubes más cercanas e intentaban caer sobre la Señorita la cual utilizaba sus cascos para frenar los goles y sus alas para frenar las patadas junto con los rayos.

Soul mientras tanto se había alejado para regresar con la niña que se había quedado sola, este al mirar hacía el estruendo podía ver cómo eran liberados cientos de rayos y como a su alrededor se elevaba en pedazos de tierra del tamaño de casas. Este continúo y se acercó la niña que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su padre, este se había mantenido con vida y acompañado a su hija hasta el punto de oponerse a la muerte, este miro a Soul y por su aspecto no podía confiar en él, sin embargo el ver que este había protegido a su hija y como a sus espaldas una tormenta de rayos se desataba se dio la virtud de confiar en él y entregarle a su hija para que la salvara. Soul tomo a la niña y la subió sobre él, mientras chocaba el casco con su padre en gesto de confianza, no le fallaría.

Este miro a la niña de reojo y noto como su miedo la paralizaba no podía hacer más que abrazar su cuello con mucha fuerza, mientras débiles lágrimas de pena y condolencias surcaban el rostro de la niña y terminaban en el pecho de Soul después de haber recorrido su cuerpo. Este trago saliva e ilumino su cuerno para hacer un camino que mirara directo a la cueva donde se encontraba el Doctor y la TARDIX, este calcino los escombros y creo un sendero que indicaba su dirección.

Las Princesas se mantuvieron en conflicto, las gotas de sudor se evaporaban ninguna podía darse el lujo de morir ahora.

\- Debo admitir que los relatos que escuche de ustedes no son del todo exactos, son incluso más fuertes de lo que había creído – les dice la Señorita mientras se aparta para retomar el aliento

Celestia miro su cansancio y ataco individualmente mientras su hermana recuperaba el aliento, no le quería dar una ventaja. Ella ataco y utilizando sus cascos para emitir fuertes golpes de luz, estaba agotando a la Señorita y cuando esta la contuvo un segundo para frenarla Celestia ilumino su cuerno y disparo un mega rayo que cubrió el cuerpo de la Señorita. Luna miro a su hermana maravillada, había utilizado mucha magia para realizar ese hechizo y el gran resplandor se llevó consigo a la Señorita que no había aparecido después del impacto. Celestia giro su vista hacia su hermana y dejo escapar una risa, sus fuerzas ya habían alcanzado su límite. Luna vio cómo su hermana perdía el resplandor dorado del sol y seguido de como tres plumas astrales metálicas la apuñalaban. Celestia miro confundida y desconcertada las plumas de metal, su pecho sangraba mucho, su aliento se hacía escaso y su vista se nublaba, lo único que pudo distinguir era una enorme cantidad de humo y en el interior de esta un par de las alas metálicas que había resguardado a la Señorita. Celestia se tambaleo un poco antes de caer en dirección de colisión. Luna no podía procesar eso, en solo segundos su hermana había sido asesinada, quería moverse pero no era capaz de hacerlo, ella trago saliva mientras que sus ojos lagrimeaban y su boca intentaba pronunciar unas palabras, su labio inferior se movía con pánico y sus pupilas no podían apartar la vista de cómo Celestia se impactaban contra el suelo.

Luna retomo el control de su vista y vio furiosa a la Señorita que esperaba el movimiento de la princesa; Luna respiraba muy molesta, al respirar se generaba una inmensa cantidad de rayos, las tormentas comenzaban hacer más peligrosas. Miles de rayos negros cayeron sobre la Señorita, esta se resguardaba con una de sus alas astrales. El sonido del metal astral al chocar contra los rayos era inmenso, muy distintivo. Celestia abrió sus ojos suavemente e intento levantarse pero sus fuerzas les fallaban, en su pecho se encontraban tres plumas que cortaron en profundidad su cuerpo. Esta las extrajo y noto que eran el doble de grandes que una pluma normal, el ver su herida y como casi la mitad se había introducido en su cuerpo y como casi habían alcanzado su corazón. Celestia miro a su hermana pelear, ella quería ayudar pero al ver su condición solo sería un estorbo, esta ilumino su cuerno y se telestransporto a las afueras de Canterlot, miro como su hermana utilizaba todos los elementos naturales para confrontar a la Señorita y como esta comenzaba a tener dificultades para defenderse de ella, seguido ubico la cueva y se telestransporto hacía allá.

Celestia apareció a un costado de la entrada sorprendiendo a todos, Soul se acercó y la ayudo a caminar, ya no era tan fácil, seguido la recostó junto a la TARDIX para curarla. Milicent tenía un mejor humor, y miraba emocionada la pelea de Luna, alentándola a ganar. Soul ayudaba a reparar la nave, al tener magia podía acceder a circuitos que el Doctor no podía acceder al tener alas en lugar de cuerno.

\- Veo que tu nave ya luce mejor ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunta agotada Celestia, mientras miraba el rostro de la niña

\- Mí plan sigue siendo el mismo, escapar de esta dimensión y prepararme para la siguiente – responde el Doctor mientras terminaba de recalibrar los controles de navegación dimensional

\- El plan es asesinar a esa loca – responde Soul, mirando disgustado a él Doctor cuando aclara que no ayudaría – Solo esperemos que Luna lo haga antes de que yo lo haga– añade confiado mientras choca sus cascos con fuerza

\- ¡Luna! – exclama Milicent, señalándola con miedo

Todos dejaron lo que hacían para ver como la Señorita la sostenía con fuerza del cuello con su magia, su aspecto más fuerte no había cambiado pero de sus labios se escapaban unos rastros de sangre; la Señorita la miraba con mucho disgusto, en su rostro el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y su labio inferior sangraba eran indicio que Luna la había golpeado seriamente. El cielo disparaba miles de rayos hacía la Señorita en un desesperado intento de escape. Luna no podía moverse ahora sus cascos se encontraban inmovilizados por magia y la Señorita la miraba fríamente mientras se alejaba un poco e iluminaba su cuerno, seguido esta se giró y puso su cuerno junto al pecho de Luna, la estiro a lo largo y sonrió mientras pensaba en el resultado. Una inmensa cantidad de energía atravesó el cuerpo de Luna de lado a lado. El rostro de Luna se quebró, ya no tenía una expresión viviente, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas y su boca abierta por el último grito que cayó el estruendo de la tormenta; era todo lo que proyectaba su rostro. El rayo se disminuyó y termino dejando un gran hueco en el pecho de la Princesa. La Señorita inclino su mirada un poco para ver la expresión del rostro de Luna, se acercó y beso su frente, para luego dejar caer su cuerpo sin vida. La Señorita miro atenta la dirección de rayo que utilizo y miro atenta como su rayo chocaba contra la oscura luna, esta dejo escapar un resplandor minúsculo, seguido de una explosión planetaria que partió la luna en pedazos. La Princesa Luna aún conservaba su aspecto guerrero pero al chocar contra el suelo este se desapareció en el viento; la expresión vacía del rostro de Luna era la mayor victoria que obtuvo la Señorita, esta respiro y observo el desastre que hicieron, pero entre los escombros no pudo encontrar a Celestia ni a la niña, seguido ilumino su cuerno y esparció una onda invisible que funcionaba como un ecoradar. La Señorita se giró y miro directamente a la pequeña niña que miraba aterrada la escena, esta ilumino su cuerno y desapareció de su vista.

\- ¿Podrás derrotarla? – le pregunta Celestia a Soul con tristeza en sus ojos

\- ¡Acabare con ella! – exclama Soul confiado saliendo de la cueva

La Señorita aparece junto a él y lo sorprende este rápidamente gira con su espada, pero ella lo toma del costado y lo empuja contra las rocas, seguido ilumina su cuerno y dispara contra Milicent, afortunadamente Celestia la derriba y desvía el rayo hacia las paredes cercanas provocando que se fracturaran un poco antes de colapsar y caer sobre la pequeña. La Señorita cae junto con Celestia.

\- ¿Celestia? Es bueno ver que sigues con vida – comenta sarcástica la Señorita al verla presente, no se veía muy agradecida al verla, estaba molesta por derribarla

La Señorita ilumino el cuerpo de la princesa y lo arrojo contra la pared del fondo, seguido se teletransporto para esquivar la espada que descendía sobre su cabeza. Esta es seguida por Soul. Celestia se levanta cansada y comienza a retirar las rocas que cayeron sobre Milicent, ella se alegó al encontrarla con vida, pero su estado era grave. Esta se acercó y le pidió ayuda al Doctor, ella no podía usar su magia, está muy cansada y ya no tenía magia disponible que usar. El Doctor miro el rostro gentil de Celestia y suspiro abriendo la nave para ayudar a la niña y sanarla en una cámara de regeneración. Ambos esperaban buenos resultados.

**[En El Exterior]**

Soul apuntaba con su espada hacía el cuello de la Señorita y con mucha determinación abrió sus alas listo para enfrentarla. Este miro a la Señorita y decidió terminar con ella a toda costa, su cuerpo se ilumino completamente, rápidamente su aspecto cambio y se paro en dos patas, su aspecto había cambiado a una humanoide conformada por una armadura completa de color negro y plata. Su inmenso poder había cambiado el clima, las montañas cayeron y los suelos se abrieron al moverse la corteza del planeta.

\- ¿Ese es tu plan? – pregunta la Señorita sin perturbar su risa, estaba emocionada

\- Sí, básicamente ¡corre! – exclama furioso Soul saltando hacia ella

Esta esquiva el corte al saltar hacia un lado, pero seguido tiene que volar para evitar un segundo corte, ella disparaba fuertes rayos que eran desviados por la espada, este tomo de su cintura una pistola y libero una llovizna de acero explosivo hacía la Señorita, esta disparo rayos individuales para frenarlos excepto uno que paso junto a su rosto, provocando que se despeinara. La Señorita se agito por lo cerca que estuvo, esta giro su mirada hacía él y sonrió con disgusto, seguido ilumino su cuerno para materializar sus alas astrales. Soul empuño su espada con fuerza y se disparó a si mismo contra ella, esta se sobresaltó al tenerlo tan cerca. Él elevo su espada y la descendió con toda su fuerza, la Señorita mostro terror en sus ojos al tener tan cerca, la mirada de miedo le dio confianza a Soul, pero al ver como esta volvía a sonreír no pudo cuestionar la salud mental de la Señorita, esta interpuso su ala astral para frenar el corte, Soul estaba seguro que la mataría en ese momento, pero al sentir la oposición del ala y el rechazo de esta se desconcertó, este continuo cortando de lado a lado, entre giros y estocadas pero ningún corte podía atravesar las alas. La Señorita dejo escapar una carcajada y comenzó su ataque, las alas astrales eran rápidas y enormes, tenían una facilidad de movimiento muy distinguida, una remplazaba a la otra cuando esta se reacomodaba, era un ataque constante y sin frenos, Soul solo podía defenderse, era como pelear contra dos espadas muy hábiles al mismo tiempo, este trago saliva y freno las alas para seguir atacando era muy difícil moverse entre esas alas pero en un segundo logro poner su mano frente al rosto de la Señorita y tomarla del cuerno, rápidamente comenzó a retorcerlo para que esta se doblegara por el agonizar. Ella sentía un dolor muy agudo en su frente, en un punto él podía romper su cuerno con un mal movimiento, sin embargo no era nada que no haya conocido antes, esta se inclinó y se disparó contra él apuñalando su hombro con su cuerno. Soul está sorprendido, este en realidad había intentado atravesarla con su espada en cuanto se lanzó pero una de sus alas astrales la defendió y aparto la espada, seguido ambos se apartaron, la Señorita tenía su cuerno cubierto con sangre y Soul tenía una herida que rápidamente regenero.

\- Vamos creí que al ser "Artificial" tendrías más poder, si ese es todo te matare – comenta la Señorita mientras utilizaba su magia para retirarse la sangre

Soul miro indignado a la Señorita, estaba molesto por sus palabras, rápidamente cubrió su espada con energía y se dirigió contra ella, esta sonrió y estiro su ala astral para frenarlo, el impacto de ambos logro iluminar el cielo y romper parte de la atmósfera, cientos de colores se disparaban al chocar ambas armas y Soul se enfurecía al no poder cortarla.

\- Esa espada parece ser muy especial – comenta alegre la Señorita mientras afilaba su otra ala

Ella empujo ligeramente a Soul hacía atrás y de un giro desplego su guardia, ella se elevó un poco y descendió cortando el aire con su ala astral hasta chocar contra su espada. Grande y ruidosa fue la explosión que aparto a ambos en diferentes direcciones. La gran cantidad de humo que se elevó hacía imposible saber cuál era el daño del otro. Entre ellos existía un abismo que se profundizaba muy en el fondo de la tierra.

Soul se levantó y regreso a su forma anterior, se limpió la tierra de las plumas y miro su espada, él se molestó demasiado pero no dejo que le afectara mucho, simplemente soltó la empuñadura y dejo caer la parte de la espada que sostenía. Este miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba cerca de la cueva por lo que se acercó y vio salir a Celestia del interior de la nave, su aspecto había mejorado, pero su alterada voz revelaba que algo sucedía y que no sería de su agrado.

\- Soul ella está muy grave – exclama Celestia, esta se acerca y lo conduce al interior de la nave para que viera por sí mismo a Milicent que se acercaba cada vez más a morir

\- No puedo salvarla, no soportara la operación – comenta el Doctor, este se encontraba sentado mientras miraba paciente la pared, no sabía cómo actuar

\- ¿Entonces morirá? – pregunta alarmado Soul acercándose a el Doctor tomándolo con su magia y levantándolo al verlo tan tranquilo

\- No tiene las fuerzas para soportar la operación, el daño que tiene es drástico – responde el Doctor, este se libera con la fuerza de sus alas y cae tranquilo, seguido selevanta y se acerca a una mesa donde muestra los resultados de las pruebas

\- Entonces le daré mis fuerzas – comenta para sí mismo Soul, este ilumina su cuerno y extrae de su pecho una gran cantidad de energía de color rojo que ardía intensamente

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Celestia impresionada al ver tanta energía en una pequeña esfera

\- Mi espíritu de Venganza – responde Soul introduciéndolo en el cuerpo de Milicent para que pueda sobrevivir la operación

**[En El Exterior, Hace Poco]**

Entre escombros una ala astral aparta todas las rocas que cubrían el cuerpo de la Señorita, esta se eleva un poco y mira su ala astral derecha, esta se encontraba con trozos de metal roto, la armadura astral que las cubría se había roto masivamente. Ella elevo su ala y pensó:

\- Tal vez ya ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto, esa niña morirá por la gravedad de sus heridas o por presenciar el fin, no importa la forma esta predicho además tengo el motor perfecto para la máquina – mira y gira su ala para retirar la armadura de esa ala – es decir es la primera vez desde Astro que me rompen esta armadura – ilumina su cuerno y vuelve a generar otra armadura astral para proteger su ala

La Señorita avanzo un poco antes de caer sobre sus cascos adolorida, su pecho le dolía, sus ojos se contrajeron y su respiración se aceleró, esta exhalaba intensamente como si su respiración se hubiera detenido varios minutos, seguido ilumino su cuerno e invoco unas medicinas que rápidamente las tomo para apaciguar su dolor, ya había alcanzado el límite de su cuerpo. Esta regreso a su estado normal en segundos y continuo avanzando hacia la cueva.

**[En El Exterior, Actualmente]**

Soul y Celestia emergieron de la nave para confrontar a la Señortia, Celestia se cubrió con el resplandor del sol y Soul se preparó para pelear sin su espada por lo que cubrió sus cascos y alas con energía y se preparó sin embargo a lo lejos podían ver como se acerca la Señorita, esta resguardaba su ala astral derecha dando la imagen que la había perdido. Celestia se emocionó al verla "herida" y disparo contra ella, esta desapareció y se acercó un poco para luego disparar su rayo para derribar a Celestia, Soul levito un fragmento de roca y evito que Celestia fuera herida, seguido el Doctor abrió la puerta de la nave y emergió con un gran cañón con el cual disparo hacia la Señorita logran hacerla salir. Celestia y Soul la siguieron apresurados no podían permitir que se levantara y se acercara la nave que era donde se encontraba la niña.

Ella cayo ilesa y espero paciente a la Princesa y a Soul. Ambos se dispararon de golpe y la confrontaron con golpes y estocadas de sus afidadas alas, Soul cortaba en círculos y en triple corte y Celestia de lado a lado, sin embargo la Señorita ya no tenía un aspecto muy amigable y en un giro pateo el cuerpo de Soul para apartarlo mientras enterraba en la garganta de Celestia el pedazo de espada de Soul, seguido abrió sus alas astrales justo frente de ella y las descendió cortando sus alas y enterrándole más la espada con una patada. Celestia se ahogaba en su sangre ya no podía continuar y finalmente cayó al suelo.

\- Silencio… Tranquila todo está bien, tengo planes para ti – le dice la Señorita mientras se inclinaba para acariciar su crin y retirar de su garganta la espada rota y provocar que se comenzara a ahogarse con su sangre

A sus espaldas un rayo muy intenso la derribo, pero sus alas astrales la protegieron y evitaron que fuera herida gravemente, Soul se elevó y se propulso contra ella, emitiendo varios golpes en su rostro, de un giro la derribo y la suspendió seguido desapareció y apareció sobre ella desplegando una patada descendiente, ella se impactó y revoto contra el suelo, esta escupió un manchón de sangre en el suelo, Soul electrifico su casco y golpeo su cuerpo descargando una potente energía en ella la cual colapso el suelo debajo de ambos, seguido hizo emerger una roca para volverla a elevarla y disparar un rayo con todo su poder acumulado, la Señorita no se había defendido en ningún momento y ahora su cuerpo está herido, Soul estaba listo para terminar con ella sin embargo esta lo recibió antes de disparar y golpe su cuerno en la punta con una fuerza moderada pero la suficiente para bloquear su magia momentáneamente, seguido giro y con una patada lo derribo ante sus cascos.

\- Sí este es todo tu poder, no me ganaras – exclama la Señorita entre risas sangrientas, esta se inclina y muerde un poco su oreja para molestarlo, este reacciona y la cubre con su magia para luego azotarla contra el suelo y acercarla para emitirle un impacto directo en su bello rostro

\- ¡Te mostrare el verdadero poder! – exclama Soul liberando sus poderes. El cielo se oscureció, montañas emergieron por el movimiento de las placas tectónicas, este regreso a su forma humanoide, en su mano se generó una fina pistola de acero con la cual abrió fuego contra ella

La Señorita se escudó en sus alas astrales un segundo antes, pero sorpresivamente una magia muy fuerte la aprisiono y sostuvo, era Celestia que la inmovilizo para exponerla a Soul y a su ataque directo, este le disparo en el cuerpo hasta gastarse la carga seguido elevo sus manos e hizo descender un inmenso ataque que cayó sobre la Señorita. Una inmensa luz segó a todos, todo quedo en escombros, Soul miro el abismo que había generado y sonrió satisfecho, este giro para ver a Celestia que con dificultad se mantenía con vida.

\- Ese es el verdadero poder que necesito – se escucha desde las espaldas de Soul

Este gira y mira sorprendido la imagen de la Señorita, su crin se había despeinado completamente y cubría casi completamente su rostro, tenía rasguños por todo su cuerpo y los orificios de las balas habían desaparecido por su magia curativa y el tono de su voz no podría ser más cruel y tetrico. Soul giro rápidamente e intento disparar pero su rayo choco contra una barrera invisible que provoco que fuera impulsado contra otra, él estaba rodeado por estas paredes, se encontraba en el interior de un prisma. La Señorita se acercó y llevo su casco a su rostro para arreglar su crin, pero principalmente fue para mostrar la espirar de su ojo derecho que había predicho todo lo anterior con exito. Seguido se alejó, el suelo donde se encontraban se ilumino, ya cuando ella se apartó la superficie fue cubierta por un resplandor rojo que dio lugar a una invocación de máquinas. Estas tenían como núcleo a Celestia y a Soul que eran la fuente primaria de poder además de ser condensadores.

\- ¡Crees que estas máquinas me podrán destruir! – grita Soul intentando escapar

\- ¿Destruir? Quien dijo algo sobre destruirte – exclama confundida la Señorita, esta se reía ligeramente – si yo quisiera en realidad matarte lo hubiera hecho antes de que te usaran para experimentos, además siempre pude hacer esto – comenta mientras ilumina su cuerno y cubre con su magia la pierna izquierda, en un movimiento rompió los huesos que la conformaban, haciendo que este cayera adolorido – No lo entiendes desde el principio supe de tu existencia, la mayor amenaza era esa niña, pero tu tendrías que haberla matado como era tú obligación, pero ahora puedo decir que no cumples con tu trabajo – deja escapar una risas muy inocentes – Solo necesitaba algo con mucha energía para hacer funcionar la máquina, y ya verás porque – la Señorita activa el núcleo de Celestia y genera que su alrededor se desintegré y consuma gran parte de las montañas por la intensidad del poder que convirtió todo lo lejano en luz y en pedazos de resplandores, sin embargo Celestia se comienza a despedazar en el aire hasta que solo dejo su energía que se comienza a comprimir y formar una objeto extraño, la tierra y parte del continente se comenzaban a desintegrar para convertirse en energía pura y unirse a la máquina – ¡Ahora es tu turno! – dice emocionada la Señorita mientras activaba el núcleo de Soul. Este mira aterrado como comienzan a elevarse las montañas y como el mismo cielo se desintegraba hasta desaparecer e incorporarse a la maquina

\- ¿Quieres mi poder? ¡Tómalo todo! – Soul intencionalmente comenzó a elevar su poder, como resultado la mitad del planeta se desintegro y el 90% del universo se colapsaba por el efecto masivo y cósmico de la máquina

\- No puedes sobre cargar la máquina, está diseñada para consumir hasta a los mismos dioses – le comenta la Señorita mientras veía como se desintegraba su mejilla hasta que lentamente sus cascos se disolvieron, seguido de su cuerpo y finalmente convertirse en energía pura que sería utilizada para la máquina.

Seguido del cielo emergió una cantidad inmensa de energía que fue capturada por la máquina y enviada a los dos núcleos, los colores del cielo se cayeron, el aire comenzó a escasear, cientos de vidas fueron destruidas por la máquina, la cueva se desintegro dejando suspendida la TARDIX en el aire o en el llamado vació infinito.

\- Genial, tiene un nuevo juguete – comenta el Doctor desde el panel de control al ver como todo se desintegraba – por lo menos no calcinó todo para encontrarlas, ¿Pero para que sirve esa máquina exactamente? – se cuestiona al no tener toda la información de sus predecesores

La Señorita se mantenía en el aire sin tener que aletear, ya no había leyes físicas que la reprimieran, seguido se acerca a una abertura de la máquina y mira cómo se generan sus herramientas. "Si no existen ¡hazlas!" Fue el pensamiento de la Señorita al tener en su poder las llaves Espacio – Tiempo. Todo dejaba de existir y se convertía en nada, incluso en menos que eso.

La Señorita tomo las llaves y las mezclo para crear la llave maestra, el cual era el objeto metálico sin forma que le permitía viajar entre realidades. Esta abrió un vórtice y conecto su máquina a otra que la procesaba y almacenaba. Finalmente la Señorita suspiro y arreglo su aspecto, le gustaba verse bien. El Doctor miraba por las cámaras la imagen de la Señorita la cual era una bella figura femenina de un hermoso crin morado suave y unos brillantes ojos verdes.

\- Ahora entiendo cómo es posible que ninguno de mis yos pasados ha podido detenerla, es hermosa – exclama el Doctor mientras mira perdidamente la imagen, este mira como ella crea un vórtice que la llebaría a otra dimensión donde podría recolectar la energía necesaria para alimentar la máquina que yacía en otra dimensión

El Doctor fijo rumbo y la siguió de cerca mientras utilizaba su nuevo sistema de camuflaje para evitar que lo notara. La seguía sin dificultades por lo que dejo el piloto automático y se retiró a guardar sus herramientas.

**[En el interior del Vórtice]**

Mientras guardaba sus herramientas escucho las palabras de una niña, se había olvidado que ella seguía en el interior, dejo caer sus herramientas por el susto cuando escucho algo de cristal caer. Se apresuró y vio a la pequeña Milicent que intentaba caminar, no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo cuerpo.

\- Doctor, ¿qué me ha ocurrido? – pregunta la pequeña mientras se apoyaba junto a la pared para no caer, había tumbado un florero

\- La Señorita te disparo y provoco un derrumbe, tus patas delanteras como tu ojo y tu cerebro fueron heridos, lograste resistir la operación de tu cabeza y esas partes mecánicas son lo mejor que pude hacer para ayudarte, no tengo magia ahora para hacerlas mejor – responde nervioso el Doctor, acercándose a ella para ser su soporte

\- ¿Dónde Estamos? – pregunta Milicent al ver el exterior de la ventana donde se mostraban diversos colores mezclados - ¿Dónde están los demás? – añade al no verlos con él

\- ¿Eres una Alicornio verdad?, creo que me serás útil – comenta para sí mismo – oh, nos encontramos en el "Vórtice Magistral del Tiempo", se supone que no existe pero la Señorita puede crear uno para viajar entre realidades sin crear paradojas o afectar alguna cercana… los demás fueron desintegrados por la máquina de la Señorita para convertirlos en energía y ser aprovechados como combustible – responde incomodo el Doctor, no sabía cómo explicárselo a una niña

\- ¿Qué quiere en realidad ella? – pregunta la niña intentando caminar por sí misma otra vez

\- No lo sé exactamente, soy el tercer Doctor. Veras cuando llega el tiempo o muero mi cuerpo se regenera para traer consigo a otro Doctor. Sé que ella destruyo su dimensión y que encontró la forma de restaurarla, pero la cantidad de energía que necesita es insólita, por lo planea viajar y convertir las realidades en energía y enviarla a la máquina que diseño con el propósito de reconstruir su dimensión – responde el Doctor sentándose en un mueble cercano junto a ella que lo acompañaba

\- Eso es muy egoísta de su parte, ¡no puedes permitírselo! – le grita la pequeña Milicent molesta de no poder detenerla – Tendré que tomar esto por mí misma, si tú no puedes detenerla ¡yo lo hare! – añade emocionada, el Doctor la miro con un gesto de alegría, no esperaba ese cárter por parte de una niña tan joven

\- Necesito enseñarte a caminar, usar magia, hechizos y combate, la Señorita domina varios aspectos del combate, pero solo debemos detenerla y evitar que escapé. ¿Segura que quieres involucrarte en una batalla a través del tiempo y del espacio? – le pregunta emocionado el Doctor esperando su respuesta

\- ¡Apartate yo conduciré! – comenta Milicent, levantándose de junto a él y caminando hacía los pasillos - ¡No esperes una invitación, es tú nave, no sé adónde voy y no hay tiempo que perder, hay que comenzar! – grita para que la ayuden a conocer el interior de la nave

El Doctor se levantó y la acompaño en el recorrido en el interior de la nave. Él estaba algo alegre, verla con tanto entusiasmo y tanta determinación le hacía pensar que en la operación pudo perder o eliminar parte de su memoria. De cualquier forma tenerla cerca sería una ventaja, ya no estaba solo en el interior de la TARDIX.

Ambos viajaron por las diversas dimensiones armando grupos de guerreros y desafiando a la Señorita en cada dimensión, ellos eran la principal defensa de cada dimensión, sin embargo no importaba cuantas fuerzas reunieran o qué estrategia militar utilizaran, el ojo del mañana de la Señorita era una ventaja injusta y todo terminaba de mal en peor, las llaves eran creadas o invocadas y seguido la máquina era utilizada para destruir la dimensión. La Señorita mostraba una evolución en sus poderes, era más cuidadosa y cada vez le era más fácil dominar la dimensión. Su personalidad cambio ligeramente, y ver a él Doctor y a su asistente era suficiente para que ella entendiera que esa dimensión tenía un protector con experiencia. Ella desarrollo nuevos hechizos al igual que Milicent que al viajar por diversas dimensiones conoció una variedad infinita de habilidades y hechizos que le hacían confrontar a la Señorita, su ojo mecánico se mejoraba constantemente para lograr superar el ojo del mañana de la Señorita pero esto era un duro trabajo de ingeniería que aun no culminaba. El Doctor terminaba salvándola cuando esta se exponía demasiado el peligro y en un ocasiones este perecía por la Señorita. El Doctor cambio su aspecto pero no su sentido protector hacía Milicent y esta llego a desarrollar afecto hacía esta después de cuidarla por casi 3 siglos de viajes. Se habían convertido en el dúo del tiempo.

Sin embargo un día la Señorita se adelantó y los dejó a ambos atrás por lo que llegaron varios años después de ella, El Doctor actual tenía un mal presentimiento, la TARDIX comenzó a fallar y le preocupaba que la Señorita hubiera aumentado su poder. El Doctor se llevó gran sorpresa al notar que estaban regresando a la única dimensión que la Señorita abandono antes de destruir.

**[Dimensión 0 La Origen de la Señorita]**

Una máquina enrome recibe una gran cantidad de energía que es expulsada de un vórtice dimensional. La energía entra por los receptores y es resguardada por varios filtros de energía. La máquina adsorbe toda la energía y cierra el vórtice, todo a su alrededor es oscuridad, no existe rastro de que tenga fin, la única zona iluminada es la máquina y sus circuitos eléctricos.

**[Regresando a la Dimensión de Alphonse]**

Todos miraban extrañados a la asistente del Doctor, Milicent era la última de su dimensión. El Doctor les había narrado toda la historia de la confrontación de la Señorita en el pasado y como Mili, se convirtió en su asistente desde muy joven.

\- Y ¿cómo has terminado aquí, no se supone que seguías a la Señorita? – pregunta confundida Twilight al verlo apenas llegar

\- La Señorita nos atacó en el vórtice e hizo que la TARDIX se demorara, por eso hemos llegado hasta ahora – responde Mili acercándose para ver el maduro cuerpo de Twilight

\- Tranquila Mili, ella no es la Señorita – comenta el Doctor al ver como la miraba – Pero es cierto, no hemos retrasado y si los datos de la TARDIX son exactos… y siempre lo son… la Señorita lleva en esta dimensión diez años, pero considerando que aquí ya tiene miembros del Circulo, no logro comprender que estará buscando ahora – añade el Doctor mientras se acerca a Alphonse – Ustedes tienen las llaves Tiempo – Espacio ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, las llaves están con nosotros, pero durante años he notado que han intentado invocar a Hueso – responde Fluttershy, se acerca en un resplandor y se presenta entusiasmada – Soy Fluttershy, un placer

\- ¡Increíble, una Pegaso con magia! – exclama el Doctor al verla de cerca - ¿Cómo es posible? – añade mientras lleva su casco derecho a su rostro y seguido se desliza a su alrededor para tomar las lecturas con su destornillador

\- Larga historia, te la contaremos después. Por el momento porque no pasas te contaremos lo que conocemos y tú lo que sabes debes tener mucha información vital – responde Celestia invitándolo a pasar junto con Mili

\- Cadance ayúdame a llevar a Cristal, Spike, Socra y a Pinkie al interior, siguen inconscientes – comenta la Princesa Luna, esta ilumina su cuerno junto con Cadance para llevar a los cuatro al interior del castillo y dejarlos descansar

**[A lo lejos]**

Una figura extraña los espiaba y enviaba los datos necesarios. Era en un lugar muy apartado donde el viento agitaba las hojas y lo ocultaba entre las sombras era un espía del Círculo.

\- El Viajero del Tiempo regreso junto con su Asistente, ya se habían demorado – informa el espía a través de una radio, parecía tener más información de la necesaria

\- Regresa a casa, tengo un plan para liderar con ellos y usurpar el ojo del mañana de Alphonse – informa la Señorita desde una posición remota, solo su voz hacia presente su imagen en esa dimensión y que pronto actuaria

El espía que reposaba entre las ramas de los árboles desaparece de forma inmediata, provocando que la rama se levante bruscamente.

* * *

Con esto se complementa el transcurso del Doctor y su viaje a través de las dimensiones junto con la persecución de la Señorita.

_OC´s Invitados: Milicent de Reynadraki y Soul de Slayer66_


	5. La Enfermedad De Nuestros Corazones

**[Instalación Del Círculo]**

Emerge de un pentagrama una entidad débil y con graves heridas, el unicornio que había atacado a las princesas había regresado a la instalación donde sus compañeros lo habían invocado para evacuarlo del castillo debido a que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado, la superficie donde se encontraba estaba llena de su sangre y su cuerpo lleno de orificios hechos por una filosa cuchilla con la cual fue apuñalado anteriormente. Sus compañeros lo rodeaban mientras miraban su deteriorado estado físico, estos se rieron un poco de sus heridas antes de levantarlo y llevarlo a la atención medica que necesitaba. Eran cinco compañeros de los cuales solo tres guardaban respeto hacía su compañero herido, miraban la gravedad de las heridas y utilizando su magia cerraron los vasos sanguíneos con la intención de parar la hemorragia.

\- Esta vez casi logras que te asesinen – exclama Eva preocupada quien era una pegaso de color crema y un recogido crin de colores verdes, portaba unos lentes negros que impedían ver el color de su iris, esta se acercó a su amigo y llevo una de sus alas a su cabeza para limpiarle la tierra y polvo que tenia

\- Al parecer Pinkie Pie es capaz de activar el estado "cripta" de los dragones al igual que Éxodo, lo que es impresionante considerando que no es exactamente una dragona – responde calmadamente, este retorcía el rostro por el dolor que le generaba hablar – para des fortunio de todos, no he logrado asesinar a Celestia – añade con una sonrisa forzada

\- No estaba escrito que lo hicieras, solo tenías que envenenarla. Pero ¿por qué no tuviste éxito? Estaba predicho que tendrías éxito – comenta Rouse confundido quien era un unicornio rojizo de crin negra con destellos azules como sus ojos – La Señorita lo dijo y ella nunca se ha equivocado

\- Debe ser porque Marty es un idiota y logro hacer que el plan fallara – responde Mar hostilmente quien era otra unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin rosa al igual que sus ojos

\- ¡Vamos Mar! Marty es un tonto pero la Señorita previo todo movimiento y dijo que tendría éxito – comenta Klaren defendiendo al herido, ella era una pegaso azul claro de brillantes ojos amarillas y crin morada

\- Lo bueno es que logramos evacuarlo antes de que esas heridas fuera nuestro menor problema, lo último que necesitamos es molestar a la Señorita – exclama Sultán algo alegre quien era un unicornio de pelaje café claro y un crin marrón junto con unos ojos negros, este se acerca a un compartimiento de la pared de metal y abre la cama de curación.

Todos habían avanzado por los corredores de acero hasta una pared que tenía una agarradera con la cual extrajeron la cama donde dejaron a su compañero Marty, para luego retirarse por el corredor y dirigirse a la cámara de regeneración donde comenzaron el proceso de curación. Los pasos eran firmes debido a que hasta el suelo estaba conformado por un metal muy sólido, la iluminación era muy fuerte e impedía que notaran el paso del tiempo en el exterior. La pegaso azul se acercó a los controles y los activo sin dejar pasar más el tiempo, seguido se dirigió con sus compañeros que estaban sentados en diferentes sillones dentro de la habitación. Sultán sostenía unas revistas de Canterlot frente de su rostro, leía un artículo sobre la educación en la escuela de Unicornios Dotados de la Princesa Celestia; Mar tenía la vista clavada hacía Klaren que jugaba cartas con Eva después de haber activado la maquina; Rouse observaba las luces de la máquina, este sentía cierta curiosidad por la tecnología que la Señorita había proporcionado, este dilato sus ojos al sentir un movimiento en la magia y sutilmente giro su rostro hacia el centro de la habitación. Había aparecido frente de todos sus compañero, Tony que portaba un traje de espía negro dejando solo expuesto su rostro, tenía un pelaje plateado y era de un crin rojizo como sus ojos, Sultán se sorprendió al verlo regresar tan pronto, seguido giro su vista hacia un reloj y noto que ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que se había ido. Tony se acercó a Sultán y choco su casco con el suyo para saludarlo, seguido se acercó a una máquina expendedora e introdujo una tarjeta que le dio acceso a cualquier mercancía, este solo tomo unas galletas y se fue a sentar junto con Mar que al verlo comer sus galletas giro su rostro y le dio la espalda, Tony le sonrió sutilmente y le acerco una galleta hacía su boca utilizando su magia, está la vio con un ojo y la tomo de una mordida. Tony se recostó hacia un lado para descansar y seguido Mar sobre él, ella se acurruco en su pecho y se durmió en él mientras este comía a gusto. Klaren bajo las cartas mostrando su escalera dejando una victoria sobre Eva quien lo miro impresionada, seguido hizo un puchero y tiro su par de dos que tenía. Klaren se levantó y supero, ya no sentía la mirada de Mar lo que la reconfortaba. Rouse se acercó a Eva y froto su cara contra la suya para consolarla en su derrota.

\- No sé cómo es que toleras a Mar, ella es tan cambiante – decía Klaren antes de continuar entre risas alegres – Hasta su nombre describe lo cambiante que es en realidad – añade confiada

\- Tú no la conoces como yo, puede ser alguien muy dulce en realidad – responde Sultán mientras acaricia el rostro de Mar con su casco, esta al sentir su casco lo tomaba y frotaba con mayor fuerza contra su rostro – Además tú fuiste la que la llamo "Malcriada", es natural que no le agrades – añade entre risas mudas

Rouse sonreía mientras abrazaba a Eva, pero en un instante se apartó y miro hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado, las puertas electrónicas se abrieron haciendo presente al unicornio que tenía mejor aspecto. Marty había recuperado su cuerno y su vitalidad, su pelaje era de un suave color morado y de un crin azul que acompañaban unos ojos amarillos, este avanzo hacia Klaren para abrazarla un momento mientras que Sultán se acercaba a ambos.

\- Invocaste a los Orcos como era el plan ¿Verdad? – pregunta inexpresivo Sultán

\- Sí, pero de todas formas he fracasado – responde Marty decepcionado de sí mismo

\- ¿Viste a Twilight? – Pregunta Tony desde el sillón - ¿Notaste sus ojos? – añade al imaginarse la posibilidad

\- No, ella utilizaba sus alas astrales y me impedía verlos, creo que la razón por la cual falle fue que Pinkie activo el estado cript… - decía Marty hasta ser interrumpido por una voz femenina que emergía de las paredes

Las paredes de acero se agitaron suavemente y seguido de la pared de acero de la derecha comenzó a fluir una ondulación circular, de esta comenzó a emerger una entidad femenina que brillaba como si su cuerpo fuera energía pura. Mar que dormía sobre Tony evito que este se moviera, ella levanto un segundo su nariz y siguió el aroma, inconscientemente ilumino su cuerno con su magia de color dorada con la cual proyecto un casco gigante con el cual ataco a la proyección sin medir su fuerza. Se produjo un gran estruendo sonoro que agito la habitación al chocar el casco de magia contra una ala astral de metal brillante. Mar seguía durmiendo y en un bostezo desactivo su magia generando que todos se disculparan con la Señorita que había aparecido.

\- Su fuerza se ha incrementado – comenta la Señorita hacia Tony que tragaba saliva nervioso por la situación en que se encuentra - ¿Todo en orden? – pregunta dirigiéndose a todos

\- Todo está en orden Señorita, solo intentábamos saber porque Marty no logro cumplir con su misión – responde Sultán al ver que el resto de sus compañeros están mudos y nerviosos de responder, él estaba igual pero por ser el líder del grupo tenía que responder sin mostrar miedo

\- Oh, bueno sí, es una verdadera lástima, pero ya lo tenía contemplado – comenta con una dulce sonrisa, mientras se acerca a Marty y acaricia su crin con su casco – Me alegra mucho que estés bien – añade al ver que este se ruborizaba

\- ¿Usted sabe porque falle? – pregunta intrigado Marty mientras intenta acercase más a ella para que le respondiera

\- Sí, bueno fue por… - decía hasta ser interrumpida por Mar que despertaba de su sueño, esta tenía un casco sobre Tony, lo lastimaba un poco pero no le importaba, seguido se sentó sobre él y limpio sus ojos con su casco, ella respondía mientras hacia todo esto y seguido se levantó y avanzo hacia la Señorita

\- Marty fallo porque es un ¡Idiota! El uso de los Orcos fue perfecto pero olvido que estos tienen un aroma muy distintivo y que Pinkie es una experta en rastreo, pero aun teniendo en cuenta esto el debería haber ganado, sin embargo cuando sostuvo a Twlight sobre sus amigas le dio la oportunidad de usar su ojo del mañana un segundo, este segundo fue suficiente para que viera como desarrollarías tu plan y ella seguido envió esa información a Pinkie que la utilizo en tu contra para cortar tu cuerno. Twilight puede no ser una maestra en el uso del ojo del mañana pero sabe usarlo, y por su inteligencia desarrollo una táctica en segundos. En conclusión debiste dejar de alardear y haberla matado al momento – explica Mar, que había llegado con la Señorita, y al momento froto su rostro en ella, esta era mucho más alta

\- Efectivamente Mar, buena deducción pero… No podemos matar a Twilight aun – exclama la Señorita mientras la abraza y acaricia su rostro

\- Si llegáramos a matar a Twilight, sería el fin de nosotros. Alphonse la atesora con su vida, ella y su hija son su mayor alegría. No quisiera estar cerca de él si algo les pasara a ambas – exclama nervioso Tony, sentándose en el sillón

\- Además de que Twilight tiene un ojo del mañana derecho, eso la hace incapaz de derrotar a la Señorita – comenta Eva mientras se retira hacia el sillón

Los siete se apartaron de la Señorita y la invitaron a acompañarlos a comer, esta sonrió suavemente ante su generosa oferta y los acompaño hacia la puerta electrónica para dirigirse al despacho donde podrían comer algo además de los dulces de las máquinas expendedoras. Durante su trayecto la Señorita conversaba con Sultán, sobre lo ocurrido en el castillo, él se responsabilizaba de todo el fracaso. Esta era la naturaleza de Sultán, asegurar que su equipo continúe y protegerlos. La Señorita sabía que ella intimidaba por lo que ver el rostro exaltado de Sultán al esperar ser reprochado le causaba cierta gracia. Más adelante se encontraban los demás que avanzaban entre risas y charlas. Al llegar al salón del despacho, las puertas se abrieron mostrando un jardín artificial y una gran cantidad de mesas donde comían los trabajadores del Círculo, estos al ver ese grupo emerger de las puertas se paralizaron y seguido se levantaron de sus asientos para saludarlos, seguido notaron como emergía entre risas la Señorita junto con Sultán que intentaba no dejar escapar una carcajada. Los miembros del Círculo se inclinaron ante su presencia y la saludaron con honores. Esto hizo que esta tragara saliva nerviosa y les pidiera continuar con su comida, estos obedecieron y regresaron a comer. Era una gran cafetería, habían varios grupos de mesas donde comían distintos empleados y junto a las paredes varias máquinas de videojuegos. Se podían escuchar las risas y charlas de algunos empleados, sus risas e insultos amistosos; La Señorita acompaño a sus siete amigos hasta una mesa de gran tamaño que tenía todos los platillos servidos.

Todos comieron tranquilos, los platillos eran sumamente sabrosos lo que hacía difícil tener un favorito, las conversaciones del trabajo eran raras, siempre era sobre temas de interés, investigaciones o simplemente un chisme, estos solo hacían reír a todos porque eran muy retorcidos. Al terminar de comer La Señorita tomaba su décimo novena copa de vino tinto mientras que los demás terminaban la segunda; esta miro el reloj y les recordó a todos su más importante tarea. Ninguno tenía el valor de responder.

\- Ya casi atardece no olviden ir a recoger a Nery a la escuela – dijo la Señorita inexpresiva mientras se servía otra copa y se retiraba a terminar sus investigaciones

\- Sí, en un momento saldré a buscarla – respondió incomodo Sultán, este espero a que se fuera la Señorita y seguido miro molesto a sus compañeros que lo miraban con una sonrisa tiesa, estos bajaron su cabeza tristes

\- Yo iré por ella – Sultán se levanta de su lugar y toma la cuenta – Ustedes paguen la cuenta – dijo entre risas de venganza

Este tomo la cuenta y la dejo junto al centro de mesa, seguido se retiró hacia las puertas. Los demás miraron con pánico la cuenta que se movía por el aire del comedor. Rouse ilumino su cuerno y tomo la cuenta pero la acercaba con miedo; Mar inclino su mirada un poco y vio la botella de vino vacía, está la tomo con su magia y la giro para ver de cual vino se trataba; Tony ya estaba abriendo su cartera; Eva y Klaren ya comenzaban a contar el dinero de sus bolsos que ocultaban a bajo de sus alas; Marty se acercó a la cuenta y fue el primero en ver la cifra, a la cual solo pudo comentar con asombro "Esos son muchos ceros" esta frase llamo la atención de todos.

\- La próxima vez que cada quien pague su comida – comenta arrepentido Marty

\- Lo increíble que aun con toda la comida... – decía asombrado Rouse hasta ser interrumpido

\- Lo más caro fue el vino que la Señorita tomaba – complementa Eva impresionada por el precio de la botella

\- Hay que admitir que tiene buen gusto – dice Mar mientras les acerca la botella a los demás

**[Academia Para Pequeños De Canterlot]**

Sultán aún se reía del precio exagerado de la cuenta, pero esa era la desventaja de vivir en las instalaciones. Uno ganaba una cifra alta, sin embargo considerando la lujosa comida y las instalaciones uno tenía que pagar por estas con el mismo dinero que ganaba. La Señorita naturalmente comía gratis, pero como ellos la invitaron, debían pagar su consumo. El taxi por donde se trasladaba era muy rápido por lo que en pocos minutos llego a la escuelita, Sultán pago y se acercó a la entrada de la escuela a esperar la salida de la niña.

Espero varios minutos pero escuchar la campana de salida fue como escuchar el despertador por la mañana, una alerta; Sultán se había dormido recostado contra la pared de la entrada, varias madres lo miraban entre risas pues cuando se despertó no recordaba donde estaba, se encontraba confundido al ver a cientos de niños pasar junto a él, y en un momento lo recordó, este comenzó a iluminar su cuerno y a levantar a niños al azar para encontrarla. Las madres se reían al ver que no la encontraba, pero callaron sus risas al ver como una pelota roja se proyectaba contra su rostro y se reventaba contra su cuerno, seguido salto sobre él una pequeña de color rosa y de crin dorado.

\- ¡Sultán! – Exclama la pequeña Nery al verlo, esta se sube a su espalda y se recuesta un momento junto a él – Esa pelota te costara – añade entre risas

\- ¡Señorita Nery, esa no es forma de dirigirse a su padre! – exclama molesta la directora de esa escuela, una unicornio madura que retiraba los pedazos de plástico del rostro de Sultán, la directora se perdió en esos profundos ojos negros por lo que no pudo continuar hablando

\- Se equivoca Directora, yo no soy su padre – responde alegre Sultán – la llamaría mi hermanita – añade al sentir como Nery se paraba sobre su espalda y abrazaba su cabeza

\- Bien, entonces le pediré que le lleve esta formato a su tutor, el equipo de Nery ha calificado para competir contra diversas razas – La Directora regresa a su postura firme y le entrega una carpeta

\- ¡Nery, Nos vemos el Lunes recuerda entrenar muy duro, los unicornios caerán! – le gritan unas compañeras a la pequeña

\- ¡Ustedes igual no dejen de entrenar yo no lo hare! – les responde Nery emocionada por la competencia cercana

\- Sí, efectivamente el equipo de Nery y sus compañeras se enfrentaran a la academia para unicornios dotados. La probabilidad de victoria es mínima, los unicornios han ganado esta competencia tres años consecutivos, además de que los pequeños compiten con pura habilidad y destreza, sin magia ni alas, incluso los pegasos tendrían más oportunidad, pero haber llegado a este nivel, es un orgullo que sean estudiantes de esta escuela – explica la Directora, antes de retirarse al interior del instituto – Espero verlo pronto joven- dice pícaramente la directora, esta giña uno de sus ojos mientras se retiraba

\- Le gustas a mi Directora – comenta entre risas Nery al darse cuenta del interés de su directora sobre Sultán

\- Es natural, me has visto a detalles – responde alegremente Sultán antes de llamar a un taxi y regresar a la instalación.

El taxi los dejo en una casita muy pequeña, ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta. El interior estaba cubierto por magia y rocas que evitaban que sintieran el cambio de magia a su alrededor, esta era una medida de seguridad contra Fluttershy. Sultán ilumino su cuerno y en un resplandor desaparecieron y aparecieron en el interior de la instalación, en la habitación de la Señorita que dormía sobre su escritorio. Nery se escabullo en silencio hacia su escritorio mientras Sultán dejaba la carpeta con el formato en su escritorio. Nery se deslizo a un lado de ella y noto que esta se había dormido apoyada al escritorio de madera, esta abrió sus cascos y metió su cabeza entre ellos para adentrarse en sus abrazos hasta despertarla. La Señorita abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes y noto la mirada de la pequeña que tenía luces de emoción, seguido se levantó y la cargo sobre ella, mientras con su magia cerraba sus apuntes y libros. Sultán tomo sus libros y datos y los guardo, seguido acerco la carpeta. La Señorita ilumino a Nery con su magia y la levito sobre ella para leer la documentación y seguido firmar para autorizar su viaje a la escuela de Celestia. La Señorita le hacía cosquillas a Nery mientras la levitaba, sin embargo en un momento su magia parpadeo hasta casi desaparecer, se esforzaba en no tirar a Nery, pero sus fuerzas fallaron y la dejo caer. Sultán las sostuvo un segundo antes de caer sobre la Señorita, y rápidamente la levito hasta a él.

\- Nery porque no vas a ver si el Druida ya se ha despertado – comenta energético Sultán mientras la lleva a la puerta

\- ¡Druida! – exclama emocionada Nery mientras toca el suelo y corre para despertarlo

La pequeña corre y cierra la puerta con fuerza dejando a ambos adentro. La Señorita se encontraba recostada sobre su escritorio llevando sus cascos a su pecho en un intento de liberar la presión a la que se somete su corazón. Sultán avanzo hacia esta e invoco unas pastillas las cuales introdujo en su boca para seguido hacer que tragara. Sultán se acercó a la Señorita y la levanto del escritorio para hacerla tragar y evitar que se ahogara, este la sostenía sobre él, se encontraba frente de ella con sus cascos alrededor de su cuello y los suyos abrazándola y tallando uno de sus lados. La Señorita comenzó a toser un poco hasta luego incrementar su fuerza y detenerse después de unos segundos, la carpeta que estaba cerrada tenía un manchón de sangre que cubría gran parte de esta.

\- Gracias Sultán – comenta exhausta la Señorita al apartarse y limpiar sus labios

\- Debería traer consigo un reloj para que le recordara cuando tomar su medicina – responde Sultán tranquilizándose para luego llevar uno de sus cascos y limpiar la gota de sangre que aun colgaba de uno de sus labios, ambos se miraron un momento antes de darse cuenta que se acercaban mutuamente, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por Tony que emergió de la puerta sorpresivamente

\- ¡Señorita! necesi… - se detiene al verlos tan cerca uno del otro – ehh necesitamos que tranquilice a Nery y al Druida – continua ignorando el rostro ruborizado de ambos

**[Momentos Antes]**

Nery corría por los corredores de acero mientras se acercaba a la habitación, esta se detuvo un momento para ver el jardín artificial y ver como la luz lo cubría, seguido se asomó sobre algunas plantas y vio la fuente de luz la cual era una serie de focos que imitaban la luz solar. Esta seguido regreso la mirada al frente y tomo unas flores blancas. Nery se apresuró y entro por la puerta procurando no hacer ruido, la puerta metálica no hizo ningún sonido, pero el avanzar hacia sonar sus cascos al tocar el acero. Nery logro acercarse y llenar de flores la cabeza del Druida, rápidamente se retiraba mientras avanzaba de espaldas para asegurarse de que no se despertara; pero ella tropezó con un báculo que se encontraba junto a la cama. El báculo de madera hizo un estruendo al caer contra el acero lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo. Los ojos del Druida se abrieron por el susto y de inmediato se levantó sobre la cama, este se sostuvo sobre su cama un momento antes de ver a Nery que reia en silencio, este la miro sin comprender hasta que giro su vista y vio su rostro hacia el espejo que había junto a él.

\- Ahora eres un león – comenta Nery mientras se levanta y se acerca a la puerta - ¡Un adorable león! – le grita antes de irse

El Druida salto de su cama y levanto su báculo con su cola mientras se retiraba las flores con sus manos azules y su pelaje azul con partes blancas. El Druida era un momo, de alta estatura y gran fuerza conocido por ser temperamental. Este tomo su báculo y expulso la puerta de su habitación con un movimiento de este, seguido corrió detrás de Nery que lo esperaba en medio del jardín.

El Druida giro entre los corredores hasta que logro verla a través de una ventana, este viro su rosto un segundo y retrocedió un poco para tomar vuelo y saltar desde la ventana y caer en el exterior, mientras que a una corta distancia se encontraba Nery que esperaba sus movimientos. El mono se levantó y dio un giro para levantar sus manos junto con su báculo y descenderlo con mayor fuerza, la herramienta choco contra el suelo generando que de esta brotaran rayos a su alrededor estos se extendieron hasta donde se encontraba Nery, los rayos cubrieron la tierra y la rompieron generando una explosión inmediata. El Druida se inclinó y tomo un poco de tierra con su mano, la agito un poco y la lanzo a un costado para revelar como una figura se movía junto a él; Nery había esquivado la explosión y seguido se dirigió a enfrentar al Druida pero este le había lanzado tierra lo que provoco que su vista se oscureciera un momento, sin embargo al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver como el báculo se dirigía hacia ella, esta se deslizo por debajo y esquivo el golpe, seguido se detuvo y embistió el cuerpo del mono provocando que ambos cayeran, sin embargo el mono por tener un tamaño superior la tomo con sus dos manos y la arrojo al aire mientras sostenía con su cola su báculo, seguido lo tomo y golpeo ligeramente el suelo con el propósito de hacer emerger rocas hacia Nery, esta no se encontraba afectada por la velocidad y al alcanzar la superficie del techo se estabilizo y fijamente miro hacia abajo para ver cómo se acercaban las rocas, ella se encontraba inmóvil en el techo hasta que las rocas se impactaron contra ella. El Druida bajo su báculo un segundo al no ver respuesta alguna, sin embargo lo volvió a empuñar para defenderse de unos fragmentos que atravesaron la cortina de humo seguidos de Nery que decencia hacia esta mediante una patada. El mono rompió los fragmentos al momento y lanzo una estocada para frenar a Nery, pero esta giro su cadera para emitir una patada con la cual desarmo al mono y con un segundo giro libero una patada que se dirigía a la cabeza del mono. Sin embargo para sorpresa de todos los que veían la pelea, Nery quedo suspendida en el aire con la patada a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del mono. Este miro asombrado la precisión de la patada y la intensidad que guardaba, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la expresión que tenía la niña, ya sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Druida deberías tener más cuidado, la próxima vez no la detendré – comenta inexpresiva la Señorita que se acercaba a ambos

\- Nery, no busques que te castiguen, recuerda que tienes un torneo que ganar – comenta Sultán mientras la desciende con cuidado, seguido levanta el báculo del mono para devolvérselo

\- Lo siento Señorita. No volverá a ocurrir – exclama el Druida mientras lleva una de sus manos a su cuerpo y se limpia el polvo que lo cubría – Nery a mejorado notablemente – agrega al ver como la niña miraba entristecida hacia el suelo

\- Pude notarlo, creo que no recuerdo la última vez que te desarmaron – comenta entre risas la Señorita

\- Sera mejor que vuelvas a entrenar si no quieres perder el título de Capitán, porque cualquiera de nosotros siete te podría quitar ese lindo título – comenta sarcásticamente Sultán mientras levita a Nery sobre él y comienza a retirarse al interior de la instalación

\- Procura que la próxima vez tus ataques no afecten la estructura subterránea de la instalación, lo último que necesito es reconstruirla – comenta con desagrado la Señorita mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba – Por otra parte, muy buen desempeño el de utilizar la tierra. Sigue así y mejoraras – añade con dulzura la Señorita al detenerse un momento

El mono dio un gesto de agrado y regreso a su dormitorio, la Señorita le reprocho el acto a Nery mientras que Sultán se reía en silencio. El Druida aunque aliado no mide la fuerza de sus ataques y con cualquier golpe pudo haberla herido, Nery se escondía entre el crin de Sultán no le gustaba ser regañada. Finalmente la Señorita se despidió tenía que seguir trabajando con la simbología de las invocaciones, Sultán y Nery entraron a una habitación donde ella podría entrenar sin riesgo de destruir la instalación; la puerta era de acero reforzado y el interior era cinco veces más grande que una habitación promedio, las paredes eran muy gruesas y la pintura era blanca, Sultán subió por una escalera al panel de control mientras que Nery se dirigía al centro inferior de la habitación. El panel de control estaba por encima del suelo y donde se encontraba Nery era una zona llana donde no había ningún objeto. Sultán acerco una silla y activo unos botones. Donde se encontraba Nery se escuchan como las puertas de los costados dejan escapar a un grupo de lobos del bosque de gran tamaño. Nery llevo uno de sus cascos a su rostro y se arregló el peinado antes de empezar.

Por otro lado la Señorita recorrió los laboratorios un momento antes de regresar a sus investigaciones, esta avanzo por los corredores de acero hasta llegar a una ventanilla y ver como un grupo de empleados junto con Eva y Rouse experimentaban con distintas aleaciones de metal con la intención de que alguna de estas pudiera romper las alas astrales, estos disparan diferentes balas hacia una pluma acorazada de la Señorita, pero ninguna lograba romper la pluma.

La Señorita siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una segunda habitación, en el interior se encontraban Marty y Klaren que hacían un registro de todos los sujetos de pruebas que habían muerto en ese día, ambos se encontraban en una morgue, uno revisaba el cuerpo y otro anotaba la información.

La Señorita siguió avanzando hasta llegar a otro laboratorio donde se encontraban Tony y Mar, ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras extendía su casco a una sustancia que levitaba frente de ella. Tony utilizaba su magia para mantener aislada la sustancia de Mar y ella usaba su magia para ejercer un cambio genético en esta. La Señorita se sorprendió al ver como la sustancia estaba estabilizada por lo que entro a ver su progreso, el sonido de la puerta provoco que la oreja de Mar se levantara al escucharla, sin embargo Tony solo viro su mirada mientras ingresaba los datos manualmente, la magia que necesitaba para controlar la sustancia era inmensa. La Señorita se acercó a un costado de Mar y miro como su rostro se retorcía por el esfuerzo y como comenzaba a perder el aire, de forma inmediata la sustancia se torció y se dividió comenzando a brincar de forma aleatoria, Mar suspiro y se desmayó hacia la Señorita quien la atrapo. Tony suspiro y oprimió un botón para aislar la sustancia con un cilindro de acero. La sustancia se contrajo generando una atracción gravitatoria hacia ella que comenzó a jalar todo hacia esta, del suelo emergieron unas mayas que atraparon todo lo suelto. El cilindro se contrajo un segundo hasta que comenzó a romperse, la Señorita se impresiono por la cantidad de energía que tenía esa materia, un gran estruendo agito la habitación al generarse una explosión que retorció el metal.

\- ¿Han tenido algún avance? – pregunta la Señorita al ver como Tony limpia el sudor del rostro de Mar, se encontraba preocupada por lo que ilumino su cuerno y tomo el pulso de ella

\- Hasta ahora ninguno, la "célula" aún es inestable. Mar se ha esforzado mucho otra vez – responde entristecido Tony al ver como ella dormía nuevamente - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunta al ver el rostro de la Señorita

\- Suspenderemos este experimento permanentemente – responde la Señorita inexpresiva mientras se levanta y se retira, Tony la mira confundido solo podía abrazar a Mar esperando lo mejor – Ella se encuentra bien, simplemente está muy cansada, deja que duerma y adminístrale unos antibióticos, puede tener dolores después de despertar – añade mientras invoca unas medicinas y las deja sobre una mesa cercana

**[Canterlot]**

La TARDIX se ha resguardado en el interior de la puerta que alguna vez aprisiono a Abismo con el motivo de que se mantuviera oculta y como la puerta se esconde por la magia de Alphonse y Twilight resultaba imposible rastrearla. Mientras tanto los demás convivían dentro del castillo de Celestia para compartir la información que conocían del Círculo y de la Señorita. Se encontraban en el salón de Cristal que Celestia utilizo para contarles la historia de Abismo a Twilight y a sus amigas anteriormente; pero ahora se encontraba una mayor cantidad de espectadores. Las Princesas se habían sentado juntas, Celestia, Luna, Cadance y Twilight, junto a ella se encontraban sus amigas Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash; junto a Celestia se encontraban Alphonse y Fluttershy que se miraban entre momentos solo para compartir un comentarios sobre el Doctor y sobre Mili que se encontraban frente de ellos, el Doctor sonreía amigablemente, pero se encontraba nervioso al ver a todos juntos, Mili no apartaba la vista de esos ojos verdes que rivalizaban, Fluttershy no podía evitar sentir las vibraciones que emitía Mili al sentirse oprimida. La habitación ilumino la zona interior de esta y proyecto al Doctor que comenzaba a relatar sus conocimientos mientras Mili utilizaba su magia para apoyarlo debido a que él no tenía magia ni alas ahora.

\- ¿Entonces eres el Doctor, puedes explicarnos porque la Señorita no ha atacado seriamente? – pregunta Celestia seria mientras cruzas sus cascos

\- Exactamente no, pero durante nuestros viajes hemos notado que si no está interesada principalmente en las llaves significa que tiene que eliminar un factor comprometedor – responde amablemente el Doctor, Mili proyecto a la Señorita apartando la vista de las llaves y destruyendo un objeto

\- ¿Pero qué puede ser? – pregunta Luna al ver la probabilidad de una esperanza para detenerla

\- Cotidianamente se trata de algún rival, especificando se trata de Alphonse. Hasta ahora solo hemos visto a otros dos que se han enfrentado a ella. Ambos tuvieron un trágico final al confrontar a la Señorita, esta utilizaba todos los recursos para eliminarlos – respondía el Doctor hasta ser interrumpido por Mili

\- Pero a lo largo de esto he notado un patrón en ella, al parecer antes de asesinar a los Alphonse se ha acercado a ellos hasta el punto de casi besarlos. Seguido ilumina su cuerno molesta y los asesina – Añade intrigada Mili al recordar esa conducta, seguía proyectando

\- ¿Tiene alguna debilidad? – pregunta Cadance al ver la proyección de la Señorita rivalizando contra otros alicornios

\- Físicamente es imparable, su magia se ha fortalecido lo suficiente para asesinar a todos en cuanto llega a una dimensión, su inteligencia es formidable ha podido evaluar y desarrollar planes perfectos en segundos. Además que tiene esas alas fantasmas que la protegen casi de todo daño masivo, solo la hemos herido con golpes directos – decía el Doctor hasta ser interrumpido por su compañera que espontáneamente salto y exclamo

\- Habitualmente se sobrecarga y cae adolorida, solo la he visto llevar sus cascos a su pecho y exhalar agitada y difícilmente inhalar aire otra vez, siempre llega un Sirviente y la ayuda a recuperarse. La he visto tomar algunas pastillas – exclama emocionada de que fuera importante o de vital información, los demás la miraron sorprendidos. Fluttershy y Alphonse se miraron para compartir un punto de vista

\- Mili, ¿Por qué nunca me compartiste esa información? – le pregunta algo molesto el Doctor

\- ¿Tendrá alguna enfermedad? – pregunta intrigada Twilight al analizar los síntomas

Todos guardan silencio para solo imaginar la posibilidad, sin embargo en el silencio resaltaba la risa de Fluttershy que reía en silencio acompañada de Alphonse que sonreía discretamente. Fluttershy se había retorcido un poco para ocultar su sonrisa con sus cascos, sin embargo al notar que todos la miraban extrañados aparto sus cascos y los apoyo en la superficie de la mesa mientras intentaba contener la risa. Alphonse solo ocultaba su suave risa con un casco pero él de igual forma intento guardar la compostura.

\- ¿Sucede algo Fluttershy? – le pregunta el Doctor intrigado por la adorable risa que ella proyectaba

\- Mili, solo por casualidad ¿no has visto si la Señorita tiene alguna espiral en alguno de sus ojos? – pregunta Alphonse mientras calla sus risas, este se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta principal, él ya sabía la respuesta

\- En realidad, cuando era muy joven recuerdo a verla visto con una espiral en un ojo, pero eso fue hace ya un siglo no recuerdo claramente cuál era – responde nerviosa Mili ante la actitud de quien se alejaba y salía de la puerta

\- ¿Qué le sucede, parece esconder algo o saber algo? – pregunta confundido el Doctor al ver la extraña escena que presencio

\- Él es un idiota – exclama sarcásticamente Raimbow Dash, sabiendo que era todo lo contrario a eso

\- Fluttershy linda ¿sucede algo? – pregunta Rarity preocupada al ver que esta se recostaba sobre la mesa y miraba a sus amigas

\- ¿Corazoncito crees que puedas explicarlo? – le pregunta Applejack al ver como esta se escondía en sus alas nerviosa. Seguido ella se levanta y exhala suavemente

\- Lo que sucede es que ellos describen alas fantasmas, pero ya nosotros sabemos de qué se trata – responde alegremente Fluttershy, esta se ilumina y desaparece, apareciendo en las proyecciones, esta las deforma y proyecta a Twilight con sus alas extendidas – las llamadas alas fantasmas, corresponden a las alas astrales – la proyección hace emerger un par de alas sobre las naturales – Sí la Señorita tiene un par de estas no se trata de una simple rival – añade mientras regresa a su asiento

\- ¡Encantador! Tu magia es tan fluida, y sin la necesidad de amuletos ni cuerno, simplemente fascinante – exclama el Doctor al ver la ejecución de la pegaso

\- Sí, genial – comenta Mili no muy emocionada al ver como ella capturaba su atención – ¿Pero cómo afectan estas alas a todo esto? – pregunta al verla la similitud de estas con las de la Señorita

\- Puede que yo no sea una experta en estas alas pero si alguien sabe cómo superar las alas astrales ese es Alphonse – responde Twilight alegremente – Él debe ser a quien busca la Señorita, él es el único que puede detenerla – añade mientras se recuesta hacía su asiento confiada

\- ¡Y lo dice con experiencia hasta donde sé, nunca lo ha derrotado con sus alas astrales! – exclama Rainbow Dash emocionada

Se escuchan como se abren las puertas principales y seguido como los cascos de Alphonse se acercan. Este sostenía un pedazo de pan dulce, había salido para ir a comprar uno, sin embargo en realidad solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar y determinar lo siguiente.

\- Si ella tiene un ojo del mañana todo indica que tiene una enfermedad en el corazón – comenta Alphonse mientras se acerca y muerde con gusto su pan

\- ¿Pero tú no tienes ninguna enfermedad? – pregunta confundida Rarity

\- Si la tiene – exclama con desagrado Twilight – Yo igual la tengo – añade entristecida. Luna mira a Twilight con terror y seguido a Alphonse, ambos sonreían forzosamente

\- ¡Espera qué! – responde alterada Luna. Sus amigas comenzaron a interrogar a Twilight y Luna y Cadance a Alphonse hostilmente

Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow hablaban rápidamente y entre sudorosas palabras, mostraban todo el miedo que sentían al saber que su amiga tenía una enfermedad de tal magnitud, la reprocharon por nunca decir nada. Tenían sus ojos entre lágrimas, no podían creer que Twilight haya ocultado eso de sus amigas, esta mantenía su rostro agachado no tenía el coraje para mirarlas después de revelar eso, sentía que su corazón se partía al haber traicionado la confianza de sus amigas al ocultarles algo de suma importancia por varios años. Luna y Cadance se habían teletransportado frente de Alphonse para reprocharle su error al no confiarles esa información, Cadance ilumino su cuerno y lo sostuvo mientras lo zangoloteaba y lo regañaba, Luna de la misma forma le reprocha por el bienestar de su hija y por la salud de ambos que era la que peligraba, sin embargo fue cuando vio hacia las demás que noto que Fluttershy y Celestia no se habían movido, estas solo miraban y compartían palabras entre risas al ver como Cadance trataba a Alphonse como si fuera un trapo viejo. Luna las miro y lo dedujo, ellas sabían de esto.

\- ¡Ustedes lo sabían!, son unas misera… - decía Luna hasta ser interrumpida por Fluttershy

\- Sí, cuando recibí la magia de Discord pude notar que no solo era magia, eran recuerdos, conocimiento y magia que con el tiempo se iban desbloqueando. El día que me entere, lo confronte pero por el bien de las demás solo ocultamos la verdad, no existe cura, solo tratamientos – responde fríamente Fluttershy anticipándose a las palabras de Luna – Esos recuerdos y conocimientos son la razón por la cual él y yo somos tan unidos. Quizás lo conozco también como Twilight o incluso más – añade para aclarar el valor de la información que tenía, eso último provoco que Luna rompiera el suelo al acumular su poder

\- Twilight me lo dijo el día en que supero el primer nivel de estos, Alphonse le había dicho el riesgo y ella buscaba mi consejo. Claramente me negué pero ella quería seguir aprendiendo por lo que le di mi apoyo. Guarde silencio para no comprometer a las demás, no había nada que pudieran hacer después de todo – comenta Celestia entristecida al recordar ese día

\- Disculpen pero ¿creo que no comprendo? – pregunta el Doctor al ver la reacción de todos, Mili solo podía reírse de como Cadance trataba a Alphonse esta seguía agitándolo en el aire furiosa

La proyección se desvaneció en el aire. Alphonse se desvaneció y apareció frente de todos, estaba por explicar lo que en realidad ocurría. Cadance al ver como se escapaba le disparo en cuanto lo ubico, este paro el rayo con uno de sus cascos.

\- El ojo del mañana pertenece al libro de hechizos elementales el cual está prohibido. El hechizo informa que solo puede activar el desarrollo y que no todos pueden tener un ojo del mañana. Bueno después de algunos años ya he corregido el libro. El ojo del mañana es una habilidad hereditaria. Twilight la heredo de su madre y ella de algún antepasado. El ojo se mejora con cada generación que utilice su poder; Twilight tiene un grado de nivel debido a que su madre nunca uso el ojo por lo que ella es la primera en usarlos desde que la genética lo puso en su sangre. Sin embargo mi madre Dulcinea si conocía su poder pero nunca lo hizo público. Ella me conto sobre la Instalación En Brujo y sobre su trabajo como protectora de infantes durante los experimentos del Círculo, ella me conto muchas cosas e incluso me enseño algunos de sus hechizos, aunque siempre pensé que eran solo historias. Desde muy joven me conto sobre su enfermedad y como mi padre Astro la había rescatado, sin embargo ella nunca le dijo cuál era la verdadera razón de la enfermedad del corazón que tenía. Resulta que el ojo si tiene razones para estar prohibido, este al activarse genera un desgaste masivo en el corazón y una irregularidad al latir, literalmente te explota el corazón. Mi madre perdió sus ojos una vez durante los experimentos y los recupero cuando mi padre restauro su cuerpo, en ese momento su ojo del mañana era mucho más fuerte que al principio y eso acorto más sus días. Posteriormente yo nací, ella sabía que el ojo se hederá por la madre, eso es algo que yo ahora sé. Mi madre tenía un ojo del mañana izquierdo y yo lo hederé, ahora este es mucho más fuerte debido a que se reconoce como el tercer ojo nacido, debido a que mi madre tuvo uno correspondiendo a la primera generación pero ella fue mutilada por el Círculo, mi padre le permitió regresar y volvió a obtener su cuerpo, su ojo ya eran de una segunda generación y conmigo continuo siendo de tercera generación. La enfermedad es natural del ojo, no existe cura para estas solo tratamientos clínicos. Twilight pudo tener una extensa vida pero el usar el ojo la reduce lentamente, pero ya he encontrado la medicina para tratar la enfermedad en ella, por lo que no muestra síntomas de esta – explica Alphonse, no expreso ninguna emoción conocía muy bien de lo que hablaba

\- Eso significa que tú morirás. ¿Cómo tratas la enfermedad en ti? – pregunta preocupada Applejack al ver su confianza

\- Ese es mi pequeño SE-CRE-TO – respondió enérgico Alphonse mientras se levitaba

Cadance frunció los ojos y se elevó para salir disparada contra Alphonse, ella arremetió contra él salvajemente, le proporciono una cantidad de golpes en el cuerpo y rostro seguido de un rayo que lo derribo.

\- Me estás diciendo que expones… ¡expusiste a Twilight a una enfermedad letal y que solo te molestaste en buscar un tratamiento para ella! – exclama molesta Cadanse, esta levita a Alphonse frente de ella al tomarlo por el cuello seguido comienza a golpear sus costados con bastante fuerza – Que hay de tu hija, ¿pensaste en ella? ¿Pensaste en el bienestar de tu familia? Eres un… - decía Cadance mientras lo golpeaba, sin embargo se detuvo cuando Alphonse atrapo uno de sus cascos con el suyo, este la tomo del casco y lo retorció con desagrado, Cadance lo soltó pero este continuaba retorciendo su casco mientras veía como ella se doblegaba frente de él, su mirada había cambiado drásticamente, sus brillantes ojos eran escasos de luz y su inexpresivo rostro no mostraba que pronto se detendría. Las demás le gritaban que se detuviera, Luna no podía reconocer a Alphonse, Celestia miraba esto alterada, Twilight le pedía detenerse y las demás de la misma forma le pedían detenerse, Cadance ya comenzaba a gemir de dolor.

\- Basta Alphonse – dijo suavemente Fluttershy, esta había aparecido frente de él, se acercó y puso un casco sobre él para tranquilizarlo

Alphonse parpadeo y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo, ligeramente soltó a Cadance y se disculpó añadiendo que era un error, ilumino su cuerno y curo el casco que le había fracturado y dislocado, seguido desapareció, su rostro mostraba vergüenza y humillación.

\- Pero que le sucede ¿creí que eran amigos? – pregunta confundida Mili que estuvo a punto de atacarlo

\- Sí, pero se molestó cuando ella dijo que no pensaba en su familia. Alphonse ahora está solo, lo único que tiene es a Twilight y a Socra. Solo piensa en el bienestar de ambas – responde Fluttershy mientras ayuda a Cadance a levantarse – Socra es su mayor tesoro – le dice a Cadance mientras limpia el polvo que tenía encima, esta se desvanece y aparece frente de sus amigas – Tú eres su mayor alegría – le dice con alegría a Twilight, mientras esta humedece sus ojos al ver como su amiga se ruboriza

El Doctor mira directamente a la pegaso amarilla, su control en la magia le intrigaba además de ese carácter tan maduro y gentil. Mili se encontraba intrigada por la actitud de todos. Dejando fuera esto comenzaron a actualizar la información sobre las invocaciones y el Círculo que intentaba invocar a Hueso. Pero al ver como ambos invitados, tanto el Doctor como Mili no sabían a que se referían Twilight les tuvo que explicar de forma sencilla.

\- Hueso es una criatura ultra dimensional, tiene la capacidad máxima de poderes, pero es interesado por lo que siempre pedirá algo a cambio. Su tamaño es descomunal y su aspecto es aterrador. Alphonse utilizo sus poderes para resucitar a Celestia y a Discord, pero entrego sus alas astrales como trueque. Hasta donde podemos imaginar Hueso es casi todo-poderoso, pero se limita a usar sus poderes para quienes lo invocan, además de que no puede abandonar la circunferencia que lo limita – explica Twilight tranquila, ella ilumina su cuerno y proyecta la invocación de Hueso, cuando Alphonse y Abismo la realizaron – Afortunadamente Alphonse arranco la hoja que contenía la simbología para invocarlo, me parece que la quemo. Además él cambio la simbología para que nadie pudiera volver a invocarlo. Me dijo que es peligroso invocarlo y que solo se debe invocar dos veces, una tercera vez expone a todos a que se libere. Ahora sabemos que su madre hizo el primer trato con él y Alphonse el segundo – añade Twilight nerviosa al recordar a esa criatura – Él me ha dicho que una vez que se invoca se pueden realizar una infinidad de tratos, pero en cuento se va y vuelve su limitante es menos constante – agrega al recordar el circulo que rodea a Hueso

Continuaron hablando, para idear algún plan sobre cómo tratar a la Señorita, su poder era muy superior y el solo tener alas astrales y un ojo del mañana le daba las características para partirles el alma en dos a todos.

**[Mientras Tanto Afuera]**

Alphonse observaba el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles al sentir la suave brisa que recorría los jardines, este se encontraba afuera del castillo mientras intentaba aclarar su mente que se encontraba perjudicaba por una tormenta, _¿Fue buena idea enseñarle a Twilight a usar el ojo del mañan_a? Ese era su pensamiento, ¿_Estaré haciendo lo correcto como padre_? Era su cuestionamiento. Este miro hacia las blancas y esponjosas nubes del cielo en busca de alguna respuesta favorable, lentamente bajo su miraba sin mostrar nada más que un rosto de resignación total, seguido ilumino su cuerno y se desvaneció en el aire, sin dejar rastro ni notificar a nadie a donde se dirigía.

Twilight era la proclamada Princesa de la Amistad por lo que siempre tenía labores burocráticas que resolver, esto hizo que el responsable de la educación de Socra fuera Alphonse quien no tenía idea de cómo criar a una niña, por lo que utilizando un poco la lógica le dio todo lo que él no tuvo cuando menor, una infancia libre de conflictos y un enseñanza teórica; bueno así fue hasta que ella mostro el mismo talento mágico que él a muy corta edad por lo que suspendió su enseñanza teórica y prosiguió con la práctica, esta consistió en llevar el joven cuerpo de Socra al límite y limitar uno más alto.

**[En otra habitación del Castillo]**

Chesse jugaba con Skyla a lanzarse la pelota, ella era la capitana de su equipo por lo que tenía la destreza para no fallar, sin embargo Chesse era demasiado evasivo lo que consistía en una alta cantidad de giros y saltos pues este también lanzaba la pelota momentáneamente. A sus espaldas dormían los dragones, Cristal se encontraba recostada contra las paredes, Spike se encontraba recostado junto a ella y Pinkie Pie se encontraba entre las garras de Cristal que procuraba no lastimarla y se aseguraba de protegerla con estas, Socra dormía abrazada junto Pinkie Pie, su aroma a algodón de azúcar y confortable pelaje hacia que dormir sobre el estómago de Cristal les hiciera tener unos dulces sueños, ninguno había despertado aun.

Chesse seguía disparando las pelotas mientras Skyla las esquivaba y las tomaba para luego lanzarlas con algún efecto, todo para lograr golpear a Chesse que con el menor de los movimientos los esquivaba. Sin embargo esto fue hasta que Skyla lanzo una verdadera bomba, la pelota se flexiono durante su viaje, ella ya estaba harta de que Chesse evadiera la pelota por lo que ya furiosa lanzo una con demasiada fuerza, Skyla cambio su rostro de forma espontánea, se había dado cuenta que podía lastimarlo, esta se cubrió con sus cascos para no ver el resultado. Chesse miro la pelota a detalle y se paró en sus cascos traseros para recibirla, este le grito a Skyla para que viera su movimiento, este separo sus cascos traseros uno frente del otro para sostenerse, llevo sus cascos delanteros hasta uno de sus costados y espero el momento perfecto que era cuando la pelota se acercaba para emitirle un golpe de ambos cascos, el resultado fue insoluble, la pelota golpeo los dos cascos hasta casi partirse pero se contrajo y reboto hacia Skyla que al ver como se dirigía hacia ella se levantó de la misma forma para intentarlo. El choque de los cascos hizo eco en la habitación y logro molestar a Cristal que levanto una de sus garras para arreglarse las escamas de la cabeza, esta seguido la dejo caer suavemente sobre Spike, pero ahora había descubierto el rostro de Pinkie y el de Socra que dormía encogida en su pecho. Skyla no aparto la vista de la pelota y de la misma forma la golpeo sin embargo lo hizo un segundo antes lo que provoco que la pelota golpeara fuertemente sus cascos y rebotando hacia los dragones. Chesse esquivo el errante rebote y corrió hacia Skyla que sufría por el entumecimiento de sus cascos, sin embargo al llegar desvía su vista hacia los dragones.

La pelota reboto contra las paredes hasta tomar el curso que la dirigía hacia Pinkie y a Socra que dormían. Skyla y Chesse gritaron para despertar a los dragones, pero solo Spike despertó y al ver la acelerada pelota intento moverse pero la pesada garra de Cristal lo tenía inmovilizado, este libero sus garras y corto la garra de Cristal que lo por el susto lo apretó un poco evitando que la alertara. La pelota continuaba a gran velocidad hacia ambas. Cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo ver un manchón rojo que se desvanecía en el aire. Socra detuvo la pelota en el aire con su magia, su mirada era fría e insensible, no proyectaba ninguna emoción o prejuicio; la pelota se congelo a una buena distancia, seguido se aplasto hasta que su forma fue escaza, continuo aplastándose hasta desaparecer del espacio. Chesse tanto como Skyla se sorprendieron al ver eso, hasta ahora solo Fluttershy y Alphonse eran capaces de cambiar la estructura de los objetos inertes, sin embargo lo que más resaltada eran esos ojos azules que resaltaban claramente del pelaje rosa de Pinkie, de las escamas blancas de Cristal y del pelaje de Socra. Ambos miraron esos ojos hasta que lentamente volvían a dormir, seguido se miraron mutuamente y corrieron por los pasillos para notificar a las demás Princesas.

**[Sala de Cristal]**

Twilight terminaba de ilustrar al Doctor y a Mili sobre el ataque y los problemas que tuvieron con Abismo. Y como Fluttershy termino adquiriendo los poderes de Discord, fue entonces que entran Chesse y Skyla, la habitación secreta ahora no era tan secreta después de la reconstrucción.

\- ¡Mamá! Socra se convirtió en una ¡super-alicornio! – exclama emocionada Skyla al entrar, esta corre un momento antes de volar y abrazar a su madre que la miraba algo apenada pero alegre de verla

\- Es cierto Princesas. Los ojos de Socra eran de un color azul muy intenso, era como ver un claro cielo, o incluso como ver un faro, eran tan ¡Wow! – añade Chesse al ver como las princesa Celestia y Luna levantaban una ceja de duda

\- Fluttershy ¿puedes sentir algún cambio? – pregunta Rarity al ver como esta se reía un poco

\- No exactamente, pero Socra está bien. No puedo decir lo mismo de Pinkie – responde alegremente Fluttershy mientras abre las puertas y deja ver a Pinkie que se acercaba

Su crin rosa esta algo caído, no esponjado ni lacio, entre un punto medio, era rizado, esta se acerca lentamente y se para junto a Chesse y choca francos con él para hacerlo vibrar, ella sonríe suavemente y besa su mejilla izquierda, seguido se aparta y se dirige a las Princesas emitiendo un gentil "Hola" sin embargo antes de continuar siente como un par de cascos la detienen del cuello al abrazarla con fuerza. Era Chesse que se alegraba de verla de nuevo, este frota su cara junto al cuello de Pinkie que lo miraba de reojo.

\- ¿Pinkie Estas Bien? – le pregunta Chesse mientras se aparta un poco

\- Si lo estoy – responde Pinkie inexpresiva solo tomando uno de sus cascos para calmarlo

Sus amigas se levantaron de sus lugares y corrieron a abrazar a Pinkie que comenzaba a sonreír un poco más, esta las abraza y seguido fija su vista en el invitado y su acompañante. Ella se aparta de sus amigas y se presenta. Mili la mira a la distancia y nota su extraño comportamiento por el conocimiento clínico y psicológico que tiene puede evaluar que ella está bajo mucha presión mental, ella al ver como se acerca silenciosamente desenfunda una de sus cuchillas para asegurarse de que ella no lastimara al Doctor, sin embargo este le sonreía gentilmente al Doctor, nunca había visto a un poni terrestre con ese aspecto tan serio quería dar una buena primera impresión. Este se levantó de su asiento y extendió un casco hacía esta para presentarse, de la misma forma Pinkie extendió su casco; pero Mili continuaba observando los movimientos de la poni rosada, y al momento en que sus pupilas se contrajeron ella lanzo un corte ascendente hacia Pinkie. Sin embargo el cuchillo nunca toco alguna superficie, Pinkie se había desvanecido en el aire, sin embargo seguido Mili se elevó y comenzó a tirar cortes a la silueta que comenzaba a ser visible, era Pinkie que había saltado y ahora esquivaba los cortes ascendentes, no mostraba ninguna expresión hasta que ágilmente sostuvo los cascos de Mili en el aire, esta se contrajo y patio su rostro con ambos cascos traseros que la proyectaron contra la mesa de cristal. Pinke cayó suavemente mientras que Mili se levantaba con algunos cortes, su crin cubrió su rostro y furiosa ilumino su cuerno mientras levitaban los trozos de cristales, sin embargo en un borroso segundo Pinkie se desvaneció y emergió a una corta distancia de ella, esta sostenía una de sus cuchillas en su garganta, cortando ligeramente su pelaje. Sus rostros estaban uno junto a otro, Pinkie tenía su casco izquierdo contra su cuello mientras presionaba ligeramente el filo y su casco derecho mientras tocaba su pecho, ella tenía la segunda cuchilla en su casco pero en cuanto la punzo la soltó para que se deslizara por el casco rosa de Pinkie y no la apuñalara, finalmente sostuvo la cuchilla con firmeza y punzo un poco su pecho. En solo segundos la había desarmado y derrotado sin ni siquiera sudar una gota.

\- Eres una muñeca muy linda – le susurra al oído mientras se aparta – estos accesorios son peligroso – añade mientras tira las cuchillas al suelo. Esta se aparta y se acerca al Doctor que mira atónito lo anterior – Soy Pinkie Pie – dijo mientras le sonreía y arreglaba el mechón que se cubría su rostro

\- Soy… el Doctor – dijo nervioso mientras miraba esos brillantes ojos rosas, este la saludo y extendió su casco, seguido tomo su destornillador y examino las lecturas de Pinkie Pie

\- Discúlpame, mi única intención es proteger al Doctor, en realidad no esperaba que tuvieras esas destrezas – comenta Mili mientras se relaja y ve como esta saluda suavemente al Doctor. Ella tenía la paranoia de que siempre buscaban matarlo.

\- Tus habilidades son muy altas, es como si hubieras tenido una transformación – comenta el Doctor al ver los resultados del análisis

\- ¡Pinkie es bueno que hayas despertado! – exclama alegre Twilight al verla, junto con sus amigas que se acercaban para verla

\- Twilight. ¿Qué le sucede a Socra? – pregunta Pinkie mientras es abrazada nuevamente por sus amigas, sin embargo el pronunciar de estas palabras produjo una tensión que hizo que todos miraran a Twilight al esperar la respuesta

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta confundida Luna al notar las miradas que intimidaban a Twilight

**[Antes]**

En cuanto Chesse y Skyla abandonaron la habitación Pinkie despertó poco después por el movimiento de sus cascos al sentir como Socra se apartaba de ella, Pinkie no hizo ningún movimiento pero no aparto la vista de Socra que se elevaba suavemente para luego bajar y caminar al centro, esta mira a su alrededor y sutilmente mira a Pinkie que seguía mirándola sin embargo ella no comprendía porque sus ojos ahora eran azules. Seguido vio como Socra avanza sin rumbo, hasta que emergió en un resplandor un vórtice blanco que giraba y proyectaba un remolino. Seguido la niña desapareció en su interior y el vórtice se esfumo. Pinkie se levantó y salto hasta el suelo debido que se encontraba aun sobre Cristal, esta se dirigió hacia donde Chesse y Skyla se dirigían solo tuvo que seguir su aroma para encontrarlos. Spike se había vuelto a dormir por lo que no lo presencio.

**[Ahora en la Sala de Cristal]**

Twilight era interrogada por sus amigas, esos secretos de la magia solo le pertenecían a ella, había pasado años estudiando la magia y ahora era quien conocía mejor la magia. Esta llevo sus cascos a su rostro y analizo toda posibilidad, quedo suspendida en sus pensamientos un momento. Rarity se acercó a ella al no ver respuesta de su amiga después de unos segundos por lo que cuando la toco con su casco se sorprendió al ver como esta se levantaba de su asiento. Applejack miro su rostro y trago saliva al ver que estaba utilizando su propio ojo del mañana. Rainbow intento acercarse para hablar con ella pero fue detenida por las palabras de Twilight.

\- Fluttershy rastrea a Alphonse, por favor – dijo mientras se dirigía a sus amigas para disculparse por tener que usar su ojo, ellas ya sabían que esa habilidad podría matarla y ellas no querían que eso pasara

\- Twilight no creo que sea lo correcto seguir usando esa habilidad algún día te… - decía Applejack hasta que imagino el resultado mortal

\- ¿Crees poder manejarlo? – le pregunta Rainbow Dash al ver que aún no desactivaba su ojo

\- Ella puede manejarlo, es la mejor después de todo – exclama Pinkie entre risas, mientras se acerca a ella – Solo ten cuidado – añade compasiva

\- Twilight… no logro encontrarlo – responde Fluttershy con temor al pensar en su ausencia, había rastreado todo el continente sin éxito

Todos miraron a Twilight al ver que esta ya se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba. Cadance la miraba con preocupación por lo que le pidió a Skyla salir junto con Chesse, esto era un tema delicado, sin embargo le recordó el torneo que se acerca y que debía practicar, esto fue suficiente para que Skyla saliera con emoción seguida de Chesse, pero ella por curiosidad miro hacia atrás para ver como Twilight meditaba en silencio. El Doctor miraba junto a Mili las escenas, fácilmente comprendieron que esta dimensión tenía más de un problema, estos se levantaron y se acercaron a la Princesa Celestia para acompañarla, estos comenzaron a hablar sobre otros temas, con la intención de romper la tensión que se había generado. Sin embargo el escuchar a Twilight pronunciar una respuesta fue suficiente para que todos la miraran.

\- Temo que todo empeorara – exclama Twilight, su ojo se desactivaba y giraba para ver a sus amigas

**[Muy a lo lejos de la Civilización]**

Alphonse se encontraba en un desierto llano que no mostraba alguna señal de vida, este solo miraba las tenues nubes que habían en el despejado cielo y sentía la calurosa brisa que ocasionalmente cruzaba el desierto, este giro al sentir una brisa mucho más intensa. Era un vórtice blanco que se había proyectado, por el cual emergió Socra, sus ojos azules se volvían a teñir de verde lentamente, esta avanza alegremente hasta a un costado de su padre, es entonces que se gira y salta para saludarlo. Este sonríe ligeramente y acaricia su rostro.

\- ¿A dónde nos encontramos? – pregunta Socra al ver la inmensidad de arena blanca

\- En el Occidente, este lugar alguna vez fue un mar, pero se secó – responde Alphonse mientras levita un poco de la arena

\- ¿Y para qué hemos venido? – vuelve a preguntar Socra al no comprender que tiene que ver este desierto con ellos

\- Estamos muy lejos, Fluttershy no podrá rastrearnos y aunque tu madre pueda darse la idea… y lo hará, no interferirá después de todo es el fin de semana y regresaremos el lunes– responde alegre Alphonse, este activa su ojo y puede ver a través de este a Twilight que lo miraba con preocupación pero con una sonrisa muy gentil

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta – dice sarcástica Socra, mientras se sienta junto a él

\- Oh, cierto. Hemos venido a entrenarte, pero no como a un alicornio, ni como a un guardia alicornio como a mí, sino por lo que eres ahora – responde Alphonse orgulloso, este se adelanta un poco y genera un vórtice blanco, seguido invoca la llave Espacio y abre una brecha dentro del vórtice, provocando una tormenta sobre ellos

Alphonse invita a su hija a entrar que aun con la duda de a qué se refería su padre entra sin temor, esta se acerca y de un salto atraviesa la brecha del vórtice, seguido Alphonse se adentra y a espaldas de ambos esta se sierra generando una estática en la cual cae un rayo que irrumpe en el ambiente del desierto.

**[Esa noche]**

Todos aun no comprendían la calma de Twilight pero verla tan confiada les daba confianza a todos por lo que continuaron con sus actividades normales, le enseñaron su mundo y compartieron algunas historias de sus viajes con el Doctor. Al caer el sol Cristal despertó, Spkie que no había presenciado lo mismo que Pinkie por lo que no pudo corroborar su historia pero este se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Twilight, su hija había desaparecido y no mostraba preocupación, la confianza en ella era excepcional. Cristal se despertó y le permitió a Spike salir de su apretón, al levantarse ambos fueron a comer, sus memorias estaban borrosas pero ya se daban una idea de que habían despertado del estado "cripta". Todos volvieron a la normalidad y con la noche que los acobijaba durmieron en el interior del castillo de Celestia, sin embargo bajo el manto de la noche cuando todos dormían Twilight seguía despierta mirando hacia la inmensidad de la noche, tenía una mirada melancólica, su respiración era lenta, se encontraba cansada. Esta seguido iluminó su cuerno y genero un vórtice a sus espaldas, se giró y avanzo hacía este; al emerger se encontraba en su propio castillo, en su habitación, fue entonces que noto el detalle de las flores de Alphonse, esta sonrió y tomo una para oler su perfume, seguido se recostó un segundo sobre ellas para sentirse mejor, era una sensación cálida la que la envolvía. Sin embargo entre sus risas de alegría observa la ventana y nota la ausencia del libro de Magia Elemental que habitualmente se encontraba ahí, seguido ilumina su cuerno para invocar las llaves pero solo la del Tiempo aparece. Twilight se levanta desde un costado de la cama y mira el lugar vacío del libro.

\- Te has llevado el libro y la llave Espacio ¿qué tienes en mente? – se pregunta a sí misma Twilight

Seguido ilumina su cuerno para generar un vórtice que le permitiera regresar a Canterlot antes de que notaran su ausencia.


	6. Destino Errante

**[Primeras Horas de la Mañana]**

Al despertar la mañana los acogió con una fresca sensación. Celestia había despertado hace algunos minutos y como era su labor subió hasta su torre más alta para acompañar a su hermana que ya la esperaba para traer el día y apartar la noche. Luna se encontraba firme ante el borde de la torre mirando hacia las casas y hacía lo lejano del reino; cuando Celestia se acercaba hacía donde ella se encontraba pudo sentir sus pasos al acercarse por las escaleras y en cuanto sintió su presencia en el marco de la puerta Luna giro su vista hacia su hermana y le deseó los buenos días mientras bostezaba del cansancio que tenía. De la misma forma esta le emite el mismo saludo y seguido iluminan sus cuernos. La oscura noche retrocede hacia el oeste seguida del luminoso amanecer del sol al levantarse sobre el horizonte. Celestia tomo el casco de su hermana y la invito a pasar al interior del castillo. Ambas se separaron por sus labores, Celestia por sus labores burocráticas y Luna por la necesidad de descansar. Luna caminaba pasivamente por los pasillos cuando entonces pasaba por la nueva sala de Star Swirl, debido a que la última fue destruida junto con el castillo, tomo tiempo pero todos los documentos fueron restaurados. Sin embargo esa mañana al pasar, Luna cruzo la puerta veloz y solo de vistazo pudo ver como alguien escalaba el librero para tener acceso a los libros superiores, Luna continuo pero al meditar la curiosa imagen, vira sus ojos hacia la puerta sin mover el rostro que continuaba fijo hacía el frente, ella comienza a retroceder hasta quedar justo frente a la puerta, es entonces que entra y mira intrigada al invitado que intentaba sacar un libro. En una mesa cercana se encontraban varios libros abiertos, junto a estos a la izquierda unas pilas de libros que reposaban sobre su portada y a la derecha otra pila de libros que descansaban con la portada hacia arriba. Era indicio de que había leído y rebuscado en los libros. Luna se acercó y con su casco cerro el libro que estaba abierto para ver de cual se trataba.

\- Existe alguna razón para estar tan interesado en hechizos a estas tempranas horas ¿Doctor? – dijo Luna mientras iluminaba su cuerno y extraía el libro que tanto esfuerzo le costaba sacar al Doctor. Este se sostenía del libro para no caer, sonrió nervioso y espero a que Luna lo descendiera suavemente

\- El conocimiento siempre es un mejor tesoro – respondió nervioso el Doctor mientras se rascaba la cabeza y seguido arreglar su crin – Gracias por el libro, sin magia creo que hubiera derribado el librero tarde o temprano – añade entre risas, este toma el pesado libro y lo descansa sobre la mesa

\- ¿Y Milicent, no pudo ayudarte? – pregunta dudosa Luna al ver las bolsas de sus ojos, una clara señal de que no había dormido. Ella se mostraba compasiva con él, debido a que una vez tuvo el libro comenzó a leer sin descanso

\- Ella aun descansa. Puede que sea mi asistente pero no suelo molestarla seguido, ella ha trabajado muy duro todo este tiempo. Creí que sería una buena idea dejarla dormir hasta tarde – responde alegre el Doctor mientras entre serraba los ojos y bostezaba cansado

\- ¿Así, y cuáles son sus actividades – pregunta intrigada Luna al recordar el poco tiempo que tienen ambos en el castillo

\- Cuando yo tengo magia, solo la limito a cuidar la TARDIX, verificar los controles de navegación, además de hacerme compañía. Sin embargo cuando he tenido alas, ella además se ocupa del mantenimiento de los sistemas y el calibrar ciertos sistemas de la nave que solo se pueden acceder con la magia. Y como ahora no tengo ni alas ni magia, ella tendría más responsabilidades. Yo siempre reparo la nave y la equipo con nuevas tecnologías. Pero ahora que hemos llegado a un tiempo pacifico creo que no estaría mal descansar – exclama el Doctor, explicándolo muy simplemente

\- Entonces puedes cambiar de especie. ¿Cómo sucede eso? ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho? ¿Duele? – le pregunta emocionada Luna al imaginarse sus transformaciones

\- Sí, mi especie tiene la habilidad de regenerarse hasta el punto de ser un ser distinto. Usualmente sucede cuando muero o estoy cerca de eso – lleva un casco a un ojo y ríe suavemente – Hasta ahora solo ha pasado 12 veces. Yo correspondo a ser el último Doctor. Mi especie solo puede hacer esto hasta este punto ya después solo nos corresponde morir. Cuando he muerto, casi siempre es sin dolor, una caída, una bala. Ya ha perdido significado morir para mí – responde entristecido el Doctor, dejo de leer porque sus ojos se cubrieron con unas leves lágrimas. Las imágenes de todos los años que pasó junto a ella le hacía pensar que "_en realidad no quería morir_". El Doctor cierra el libro y bosteza para ocultar sus lágrimas mientras se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

Este se retiraba rápidamente para evitar dar una explicación; Luna miro compasiva al Doctor, ella sabía que ocultaba algo detrás de esas palabras tan cuidadosas. Ella se queda un segundo mirando hacia el título del libro antes de elevar su rostro y girar para intentar ayudar al Doctor que se retiraba. Pero al girar se sorprende de ver como el Doctor chocaba contra alguien que entraba apresuradamente. Luna se sobre salta al ver como ella lo sostiene con su magia antes de caer contra el suelo, se había dado con bastante fuerza, pero al ser más pequeño él se precipito hacia atrás. Era Milicent que lo sostenía con su magia mientras lo enderezaba. Sus cascos delanteros aun siendo de un metal frio no emitieron ningún ruido cuando ella se acercaba a toda prisa; ella se despertó porque muy dentro de su pecho sintió como su corazón se helaba y se estrujaba al sentir la petrificante tristeza que atravesaba la mente del Doctor, ese vínculo mutuo los hacía muy comprensivos el uno con el otro, pero fueron los años los que le dieron a ambos la habilidad de sentir cuando el otro los necesitara. Milicent entro apresurada a la sala sin esperar encontrarlo tan rápido, pero al sentir el golpe retrocedió confundida y en fracciones de segundos lo sostuvo. Luna los miro y seguido emitió un saludo que fue bien recibido y devuelto con alegría. El Doctor dejo escapar una riza seca y seguido se giró espontáneamente, su amargura y depresión se habían ido tan rápido como el sidra en temporada. Este avanzo un poco e invito a ambas a desayunar, Milicent lo miro un segundo antes de suspirar y sonreír mientras lo seguida con una sonrisa; ambos se detuvieron un segundo para espera a Luna, pero esta comento que lo único que quería hacer por el momento era descansar un poco. Ella se retiró hacia su habitación mientras ellos se miraban mutuamente, estos miraron a Luna y seguido se vieron con rivalidad, ambos corrieron al comedor, era una improvisada carrera hacía el desayuno. Durante su trayecto recorrieron pasillos tras pasillos, pero en un giro Milicent se detuvo frente a una ventana al ver una extraña escena a su parecer. El Doctor noto como se detuvo pero el de igual forma continua, sin embargo a una muy corta distancia de ella se detuvo y se acercó a ella para ver lo que a ella le intrigaba. Desde la ventana se podía ver a un par de dragones que escoltaban a una pequeña poni rosa junto con la Princesa Celestia.

**[Anteriormente]**

Celestia no se había demorado en llegar a su trono, y junto a ella se encontraban sus asistentes que recitaban los tratados y cartas que iban dirigidos hacia ella, esta se encontraba leyendo otro largo documento. De forma concreta iba respondiendo a los tratados y documentos que sus asistentes leían para ella, eran mínimo tres pegasos que leían fuertemente los documentos mientras que ella leía su propio documento. Ella respondió a todos y se retiraron dejando espacio para otros que entraban justo detrás de ellos. Celestia utilizaba su magia para levitar su taza de té, el tratado que leía e imprimía el sello de la realeza sobre los papeles que aprobaba. Sin embargo desde las puertas principales que se abrieron con fuerza emergen Spike y Pinkie. Ambos avanzaron con firmeza haciendo que todos se detuvieran de lo que estuvieran haciendo. Celestia escucho los pasos y pidió a todos salir de la habitación; ningún poni se quedó para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría. Celestia termino de leer y dejo su lectura a un lado mientras miraba como ambos la miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- ¡Buenos Días Princesa Celestia! – dijeron ambos al hacer su reverencia

\- Buenos días Pinkie y Spike ¿Sucede algo? – respondió Celestia, los miro inexpresiva solo imaginando de que se trataba todo esto

\- Ya es tiempo de que me retire – dijo Pinkie mientras le indicaba a Spike que avanzara hasta ella – Ya no necesitare esto – añadió mientras Spike dejaba sobre el casco de Celestia el elemento de la armonía que le correspondía a ella – A donde me dirijo no lo necesitare – agrego mientras daba media vuelta. Spike de la misma forma se giró y regreso a un costado de Pinkie

\- ¿Qué significa esto, renuncias? – pregunto confundida Celestia mientras se acercaba a ella

\- No exactamente. Regresare por mi elemento. Esta es la forma de prometer que regresare cuando todo esto termine – responde alegremente Pinkie – Quiero tener un lugar a donde regresar – añade con un tono triste. Ella se detiene y espera que Celestia la alcance, seguido la mira con lágrimas entre sus ojos y la abraza dejando escapar su lamento y su llanto que ahogaban el silencio de la mañana

\- Tranquila Pinkie, todo estará bien. Puedes contar con eso – le dice Celestia mientras acaricia su esponjado crin rosa, este dejaba escapar un adorable olor a dulce, el cual era el indicio de que ella aún era ella misma después de tanto tiempo. Pinkie se aparta un segundo y se limpia sus ojos con sus cascos, seguido avanza seguida de la Princesa y Spike que miraba incrédulo, no sabía cómo ayudar

\- Nos tomara algunos días, ya es la última etapa de esta guerra. Princesa, cuide mucho de ellas en mi ausencia – comento Pinkie mientras avanzaba hacía Cristal que esperaba afuera junto a la puerta, lista para irse

\- Dígales que siempre las voy a querer – comento Spike que caminaba a la izquierda de Pinkie. A su derecha se encontraba Celestia y junto a esta a su derecha los acompañaba Cristal. Se dirigían a una plaza circular donde podrían partir sin agitar el castillo

\- De mi parte solo añádale que nunca dejaremos que nuestros problemas sean sus problemas y que siempre estaremos pensando en ellas ¡No importa dónde nos encontremos! – exclama alegre Cristal, al llegar se inclina y deja que Pinkie suba sobre ella al utilizar una de sus alas como escalera, esta se agarra del cuello de la dragona mientras se comienzan a despedir

Cristal abrió con fuerza sus alas seguido de Spike que se preparaba, los tres se despidieron mientras se elevaban. De esta forma los dragones y Pinkie se fueron. El viento que desplegaron era muy fuerte pero a Celestia no la movían ni un centímetro, esta llevo un casco a su rostro y se arregló el mechón que irrumpía en su rostro, seguido se dio media vuelta y avanzo de vuelta a su castillo, su rostro no mostraba alguna emoción pero en realidad sentía un gran pesar al sostener junto a ella el elemento de la risa. Esta avanzaba con duda, al girar su vista hacía uno de los costados del castillo pudo ver como un par de sombras lo recorrían. Celestia acerco el elemento hacia su rostro para meditar un segundo; ella dio un paso en falso, dejo de avanzar y sostuvo su casco derecho sobre el suelo, estaba que avanzaba pero en ese momento no pudo seguir avanzando. Ver el elemento era nostálgico porque en su reflejo podía ver a Pinkie Pie divirtiéndose y jugando, toda su felicidad y la alegría que irradiaba estaban representadas por el elemento. Celestia sostuvo su casco un momento hasta regresarlo junto al otro, seguido volvió a avanzar pero ahora ya no se dirigía a su trono. Ella tenía una sutil risa mientras avanzaba y saludaba a quienes se encontraba de paso, sin embargo al llegar a una puerta se congelo con la idea que la emocionaba de cierta manera. El Árbol De La Armonía que ahora reposaba en el jardín principal de Canterlot era el destino, Celestia se acercó a este y miro la salud que tenía, debido a que ya no regulaba lo que crecía y que su magia ya no era utilizada desde hace una década; ella elevo el elemento y lo dejo en su lugar. El árbol lo recibió y emitió una luz que era la reacción natural de este; Celestia sonrió y se retiró de vuelta a su trono.

**[Pasillos]**

El Doctor y Milicent habían visto como Celestia se despedía pero al momento en que esta regresaba al castillo Milicent tomo ventaja y regreso a la carrera, el Doctor iba detrás de ella, pero de cierta forma no sentía que perdía, incluso cuando está bajo su velocidad para que corrieran a la misma velocidad, él no podía evitar ver ese dorado pelaje que hacía resaltar la Cutie Mark negra que correspondían a ser alas de cuervo, verla correr con tanta alegría le hacía emocionarse al ver como se ondulaba su crin de color verde jade brillante que relucía con los rayos que invadían el castillo.

Entre sus carreras pasaron junto a la habitación donde dormía Cadance, en su interior esta se encontraba recostada sobre su cama con un antifaz rosa que evitaba que los rayos del sol la despertaran, su crin se encontraba desarreglado. Entre sus cascos delanteros se encontraba Skyla que dormía entre el abrazo de su madre, ella escondía su rostro entre el pecho de su madre para refugiarse de la luz que se proyectaba sobre ambas. Skyla despertó por los cascos del Doctor que resonaban en los corredores, ella abrió el abrazo de su madre que la apretaba y salió de un saltito de la cama, seguido comenzó a estirar sus cascos mientras miraba como su madre se retiraba su antifaz rosa para verla. Cadance se despertó por el movimiento de su hija y poco después de ella se levantó de la cama con la intención de dirigirse a bañar. Skyla sonrió y siguió a su madre en el interior del baño.

Mientras tanto el Doctor ya se había adelantado a Milicent, su ventaja era poca pero la suficiente para esquivar un objeto emergente de una esquina eso fue cuando un sirviente avanzaba por los mismo corredores empujando frente de él su carrito que contenía el desayuno para la Princesa Cadance y para la ahora joven Princesa Skyla, el Doctor se sorprendió pero ágilmente salto sobre el carrito evitando un accidente, este una vez regreso al suelo continuo su carrera solo girando un poco su vista para ver qué había sucedido con Milicent. Ella solo distinguió el salto improvisado seguido del carrito con cual casi choca, de no ser porque el susto provoco un reflejo natural que hizo que se teletransportara. El Doctor no lograba entender que había sucedido, no escucho un choque, pero al escuchar cómo se genera el hechizo gira y ve como ella emerge de una pared cercana, rápidamente se acerca e iguala su velocidad. Ambos continúan hasta que ven las puertas del comedor, es entonces que dan lo mejor de ambos y se apresuran, al final ya en los últimos momento Milicent nota como el Doctor se comienza a demorar y como entra después de ella.

\- ¡Ja! Yo he ganado – exclama victoriosa Milicent, mientras hace una danza de la victoria en frente del doctor

\- Sí, tal parece que sí – comenta alegremente el Doctor mientras se dirige a la mesa

**[Habitación de Twilight y sus amigas. Por la mañana]**

En el primer momento que los rayos del sol tocaron las sabanas que arropaban a las ponis, alguien ya estaba consciente y activa, ella miraba hacia al amanecer, sus ojos azules se llenaron de la luz ardiente del sol, esta levanta un casco y oculta el sol con este mientras baja la mirada entristecida, seguido mira a sus espaldas donde sus amigas aun dormían. Era una cama bastante grande donde las seis podían moverse sin interrumpir el sueño de alguna. Rarity dormía abrazada de Fluttershy, ambas tenían un antifaz que evitaba que el sol las despertara; Rainbow Dash era la única que dormía cubierta solo de la parte inferior, tenía sus cascos delanteros atrás de su cabeza que sustituían la almohada, además de tener una aura mágica de color dorado que evitaba que roncara; junto a ella dormía Applejack que dormían muy adecuadamente solo ocasionalmente moviendo un poco sus patas, esta se encontraba de lado durmiendo hacia Twilight que abrazaba a su amiga al sentir como se arrumaba en su pecho. Ninguna había despertado aun, Pinkie tomo las cortinas y las cerró por sí misma para luego dirigirse a sus amigas. Intento decir algunas palabras sin la intención de ser escuchada hasta que un aroma se hizo presente. Pinkie inhalo profundo y siguió el aroma de las rosas hasta a Twilight, seguido vio como Applejack dormía arrumada a ella. Pinkie se acercó a Twilight y tomo el pétalo de rosa que tenía escondido en su ya alargado crin morado. Pinkie avanzo por la habitación y noto como el aroma de ella avanzaba hasta salir de la habitación, instintivamente ella podía ver a Twilight levantarse, caminar, salir de la habitación y usar su magia para generar un vórtice, desaparecer y regresar poco después.

\- Ese dulce aroma a rosas ha hecho que Appejack se acercara a ti, te ha delatado el aroma de una flor – dice para sí misma mientras recoge el crin de su amiga que se había caído de la cama

Pinkie se acercó a un espejo y noto como su crin había regresado a su naturaleza esponjosa, seguido miro hacía una esquina donde reposaba la fracturada armadura de diamantes con la cual llego, ella mira las gritas y decide abandonarla, seguido avanza hacia la puerta y abandona la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta mira a sus amigas y no evita sentirse mal al no despedirse en persona, seguido dirige su vista a una carta que reposaba en un mueble de madera. Spike la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta con su alforja lista, esta se acerca a él e introduce su casco en esta para buscar en su interior, al no tener éxito se acerca e introduce sus dos cascos para encontrar con mayor facilidad lo que busca, sin embargo ella aun no lo encuentra por lo que ella misma entra parcialmente dentro de su alforja dejando solo sus patas traseras en el aire mientras busca en el interior de la bolsa. Spike mira confundido esto y desconcertado al ser él quien sostiene la bolsa y no notar o sentir el cambio de peso. Pinkie emerge confiada pero con una mirada de disgusto no lo había encontrado, es entonces que mira a su amigo y lo recuerda, esta se sienta y busca en su esponjado crin el elemento de la harmonía que la representaba. Seguido toma la alforja que Spikie siempre llevo consigo bajo una de sus alas. Ella lo tomo y miro su reflejo en este antes de avanzar.

\- Ven Spike, necesitamos devolver esto – dijo Pinkie mientras se dirigía al salón del trono

**[Más Tarde en la Habitación]**

Con el tiempo las demás fueron despertando, el movimiento de una despertaba a la siguiente, generando un efecto domino en ellas aunque la verdad Twilight fue la primera en despertar, solo a unos minutos después de Pinkie, sin embargo el no querer interrumpir el sueño de sus amigas evitaba que se levantara. Así fue hasta que noto como estas estaban despertando por lo que ya entonces ella se levantó y avanzo hacia el espejo para cepillar su crin y arreglarlo. Al momento cuando ella cepillaba su ya alargado crin noto el sobre rosado, con el sello de globos que distinguía a Pinkie de todos. Twilight al ver esta carta pensó que tal vez se tratara de una carta dirigida para ella, sin embargo al girar para consultarla vio a todas sus amigas menos a ella cuya presencia era ausente desde el amanecer. Fue entonces que ella observó la carta con mayor duda y con mucho cuidado abrió la carta esperando una sorpresa, sin embargo solo era un sobre con un manuscrito en papel blanco. Twilight miro el sobre y continúo con la lectura de la carta. Tenues y cálidas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, al leer las palabras de Pinkie, y al conocer con lo que trataba en realidad.

\- Twilight ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Applejack al verla inmóvil por un constante tiempo – Luces como si hubieras trabajado todo el día y hubieras recordado que olvidaste lo más importante – añadió como metáfora al ver que esta no emitía respuesta

\- Ah… - dijo Twilight mientras guardaba la carta en el sobre – Chicas yo – emitió mientras rebuscaba las palabras, sin embargo no podía encontrarlas y en un momento pensó "ya les he ocultado muchas cosas, no puedo esconderles esto; ella también es su amiga"

\- Oh tranquila Applejack, ella solo está preocupada por su hija – responde cortésmente Rarity para ayudarla en cierta forma

\- Ja!, eso sería lo último que me preocuparía, esta con su padre – responde alegremente mientras mira su reflejo, es entonces que puede darse la imagen de ambos – Sin embargo hay algo más chicas, Pinkie se ha ido de Canterlot – añade con disgusto mientras espera una respuesta de sus amigas, pero estas la miraban atónitas, esa era la razón por la cual no se encontraba con ellas – Ha regresado con Éxodo para terminar la guerra del occidente – agrega mientras desaparece la carta en el aire

Todas se miran entre sí, su amiga se dirigía a un lugar donde pocos vuelven, temían por su bienestar y por su amistad. Seguido intercambiaron unas palabras y entre risas se comprometieron a esperar el regreso de Pinkie. Todas se arreglaron y abandonaron la habitación para dirigirse a desayunar.

**[Comedor Algunas Horas Después]**

Cuando las cinco amigas entraron al salón pudieron presenciar cómo Celestia comía acompañada de Cadance y Milicent, mientras que Skyla y el Doctor intercambiaban la comida en una tenue guerra de comida que se disparaba sobre la mesa, sin la probabilidad de interrumpir a las demás. Twilight retrocedió confundida al ver la comida que sobrevolaba y se impactaba contra escudos de magia; Milicent era quien defendía al Doctor de la comida. Las cinco amigas se acercaron alegremente y se les unieron al desayuno ya comenzado. En momentos entran algunos meseros quienes sirven las charolas y con magia invocan deliciosa comida. Ninguna pudo ver la comida sin llenar sus ojos de luz y sus bocas de agua al ver como irradiaba luz la comida.

Algunos manjares después ya era hora de regresar a sus hogares, todos agradecieron la comida y se retiraron del comedor. Todos fueron a un salón más amplio que tenía varias ventanas que miraban hacia la ciudad, es aquí cuando Twilight ilumina su cuerno e invoca un vórtice para regresar a sus amigas a Poniville, ella un tenía varias tareas que terminar en Carterlot. Sus amigas se despidieron y atravesaron el portal con rapidez. El vórtice se cerró y dejo a las Princesas junto con sus invitados; Cadance y Celestia se miraron entre sí maliciosamente y con velocidad tomaron a Milicent de sus patas delanteras y se la llevaron través de las puertas, esta se sorprendió no sabía cómo reaccionar, al final solo se podían escuchar las risas de las Princesas y los alaridos de ayuda que gritaba nerviosa MIilicent. El Doctor persiguió a las Princesas un momento hasta que se impactó contra una barrera rosa de magia que bloqueaba su paso, este miro la barrera y la raspo un poco para ver con claridad el color de la magia y determinar de quien se trataba, este mira su casco cubierto de brillo y seguido mira a Twilight seriamente. Esta se reía ligeramente mientras se gira y se dirige a la puerta más cercana.

\- ¡Hey Twilight! – le grita el Doctor para llamar su atención mientras se acerca a ella, esta solo había girado su cabeza para escucharlo pero no se había detenido, pero si redujo su velocidad para que la alcanzara

\- Sí, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto mientras viraba su rostro hacia él con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que el Doctor se ruborizara al verla

\- Me preguntaba ¿cómo tratas la enfermedad que tienes?, sé que la Señorita toma pastillas para evitar el desgaste de su corazón, pero ¿Y tú? – le pregunta intrigado mientras avanzan hacia las puertas principales

\- Oh bueno, el libro de hechizos "Magia Elemental" contiene un hechizo que sirve para activar el ojo del mañana antes de la madurez, y entre su extenso texto de especificaciones hay una breve cláusula que dice que cuando experimentemos dolores debemos tomar un brebaje, Alphonse se tomó tres días en buscar los ingredientes y con ayuda de Pinkie y su libro de "Grandes Recetas Del Tiempo" pudimos crear unas píldoras que son mis vitaminas y me ayudan a contrarrestar los efectos dañinos – explica brevemente Twilight, se notaba la alegría y la salud que respaldaban sus palabras, tenía un aspecto muy vivido y colorido que era junto con su sonrisa la que hacían que todos se sintieran bien de tenerla cerca – Eso además que la enfermedad se desarrolla solo si utilizas mucho el ojo del mañana y yo no lo uso frecuentemente; por eso no están grave

\- Entonces es un tratamiento. Pero pareces tener perfecta salud. Te importaría si pregunto ¿cómo la trata Alphonse?, sé que él como tú tiene la misma enfermedad y puedo imaginar que desde hace mucho más tiempo – comento el Doctor mientras mira por las ventanas que pasan a su lado al avanzar

\- Ehm – dijo mientas se detenía un momento – lo siento, pero ni siquiera yo sé cómo es que él contrarresta los efectos de la enfermedad – añade mientras agacha la mirada y seguido la levanta la vista para ver como el Doctor se había detenido para escucharla

\- Es una pena saberlo, creí que no tenían secretos entre ustedes parece que me he equivocado – responde sarcásticamente mientras abre las puertas que estaban frente de él

\- No hay secretos, él literalmente me dijo que no me enseñaría sus más poderosos hechizos y que nunca me diría algo que podría herirme. Y sé que cuando me negó saber su tratamiento, él sabía que era algo peligroso y que yo me opondría. Él no quiere que me involucre en problemas, por eso guarda silencio – comenta alegre Twilight mientras avanza y atraviesa la puerta

Ambos abandonaron el castillo, tenían una ciudad que visitar, en ese tenue momento de quietud, no podían perder su tiempo en preocupaciones menores. Es entonces que Twilight y el Doctor pasan por las tiendas de la ciudad para encontrar algo de su agrado. En pocos minutos se han dado el lujo de comprar sombreros y trajes, además de algunos libros; conforme avanzaban por la ciudad sus risas y bromas eran más frecuentes. Sin embargo esto cambia cuando ambos se dirigían a una tienda local, una panadería de redundante fama. El Doctor iba saludando a todos mientras avanzaba con Twilight pero al verla se detuvo y con su casco izquierdo freno a Twilight, seguido retrocedieron y se escondieron detrás de un local ambulante de juguetes. El Doctor respira frustrado e intenta hacer sus cálculos lo más rápidamente posible, y al terminar toma una de sus bolsas y busca entre las cosas; Twilight lo miraba incrédula, intentaba comprender que era lo que ocurría, incluso se apartó de él nerviosa y se asomó para ver a quien espiaba o de quien se escondía. Alegre como flor emergió el Doctor con un disfraz improvisado de bufanda, sombrero, gafas, saco y lentes. Su acompañante lo miro entre risas, principalmente por la extraña combinación de conjuntos, y entre momentos cuando quería preguntar que ocurría, no podía evitar soltar una carcajada, le tomo un momento regresar a su seriedad para preguntar, sin embargo alguien se adelantó a sus palabras.

\- Princesa Twilight Sparkle necesito comunicarle algo de suma importancia – dijo un poni terrestre de color café claro, con una distinguida Cutie Mark de reloj de arena - ¿Espero no sea un inconveniente? – pregunto al ver que esta lo miraba confundida y perpleja

\- ¿Twilight se encuentra bien, necesita ayuda? – le pregunto una pegaso gris de crin amarillo lima y siete burbujas por Cutie Mark que lo acompañaba

\- Ahh sí es solo que yo – Respondió Twilight nerviosa no sabía que decir, era de ellos de quien el Doctor se escondía, ¿qué era lo que ocurría en realidad?

\- Oh mis perdones, joven pareja, pero en este momento la Princesa tiene algunas labores que no pueden ser interrumpidas – dijo como excusa el Doctor mientras retiraba a ambos y se apartaba con Twilight, él imitaba un tono sofisticado para ocultar su voz real, tenía mucho que explicar

Ambos se fueron a paso veloz mientras dejaban a estos atrás. Estos se miraron entre sí para buscar alguna alternativa. Whooves miro a su alrededor intrigado y entre las patas del local encontró una factura que contenía todo lo que habían comprado y que ahora llevaba puesto el Doctor. Seguido da media vuelta y mira hacia el castillo.

\- Ditzy, tendremos que llevar esto a la Princesa Celestia en persona, ¿Creo que él es parte de la anomalía? – comento Whooves mientras avanzaba hacia el castillo dejando la factura en la basura

\- De acuerdo Doctor – respondió alegremente Ditzy mientras se elevaba junto a él – Le importaría si pasamos primero a comer algo – añade tímida al estar mirando la comida de un restaurante cercano

**[Canterlot, En el Castillo]**

Las Princesas habían técnicamente secuestrado a Milicent, les tomo al menos dos minutos convencerla de que pasara el día con ellas, en realidad no quería dejar al Doctor, después de que se separaron las princesa la llevaron a la habitación de Cadance donde Skyla se encontraba leyendo un libro de la biblioteca real; al momento en que su madre, Celestia y Milicent entraron ella se sobre salto y soltó el libro que levitaba sobre ella. Pasaron un tiempo en la habitación conversando sobre las aventuras que había tenido Milicent a lo largo del tiempo, Skyla era la que más se sorprendía el escuchar sobre mundos tan diferentes y llenos de magia. Fue hasta después de una hora que las cuatro ya habían formado una progresiva amistad y en momentos terminaron usando todos los vestidos de Celestia y Cadance para realizar un mini desfile en el cual Milicent era la protagonista junto con Skyla. Seguido después de muchas mudas de ropa usada, fueron al Jardín donde entre platicas Celestia les conto la historia de cómo el árbol de la armonía había terminado en su jardín. Esta se escudaba en que tuvo la oportunidad y no la desperdicio. Cadance jugaba con su hija y Milicent, saltaban y se perseguían, y en cuanto Skyla noto que Celestia se encontraba distraída mirando hacia la inmensidad del cielo, ella no pudo evitar acercarse a Milicent y proponerle hacerle una broma, esta se negó un momento pero al escucharla no pudo evitar sentirse parte de ella. Secretamente ambas invocaron unos pasteles con mucho merengue y se acercaron en silencio para sorprenderla, ambas se acercaban por los lados opuestos para evitar que escapara. En seguida ambas saltaron desde los lados, hacia ella y lanzaron el pastel que atravesó a Celestia y provocó que los pasteles se impactaran contra la otra. Ambas quedaron manchadas de pastel, en breve ambas llevaron sus cascos a sus ojos para ver qué era lo que ocurría, ambas se acercaron a Celestia e intentaron tocarla pero sus cascos manchados la atravesaban como si fuera un fantasma.

\- Un Holograma – menciono Milicent al ver que Celestia las había engañado fácilmente

\- ¡Muy buena broma Princesa! – comento enérgica Skyla al ver como la Celestia verdadera se acercaba ellos, después de emerger de un costado del árbol de la armonía

\- ¿Broma? – Repitió confundida y alegre Celestia, tenía algo en mente – Esa no fue mi broma – añadió con malicia mientras iluminaba su cuerno. La superficie donde se encontraban ambas se desvanece y ambas caen por su propio peso, cayeron en un hueco lleno de crema batida que se había invocado previamente, ambas cayeron hundiéndose en la crema y cubriéndose totalmente con esta

\- Que lindas se ven ambas – comenta Cadance desde el borde, con una sonrisa y tono de alegría en su voz – _Cubiertas de crema_ – añade con malicia mientras levita un poco y la come con lujuria

\- Tranquila, esa es su forma de ser – dice confiada Skyla al ver como su madre lanzaba insinuaciones que ruborizaban a Milicent, ese pequeño rubor resaltaba en la blanca crema como si fuera un faro de alerta y esto le provocaba a Cadance cierta alegría al ver que ella aun siendo muy fuerte tenía un grado de feminidad que la delataba

Celestia y Cadance las ayudaron a salir de la crema, sin embargo Milicent y Skyla inconformes utilizaron la crema que tenían para atacar a ambas y provocar una disputa que termino con todas dentro de la fosa de crema. Celestia miro molesta a Cadance al ver como su bello crin se había estropeado por la crema, seguido ilumino su cuerno y levito toda la crema para cubrirla a ella con crema hasta la última parte de su cuerpo, al final todas salieron entre risas y entre palabras de juego se dirigieron al inmenso baño donde podían asearse después de todo un día lleno de alegrías. El baño fue relajante para todas, lleno de vapor y unas aguas cálidas que no permitían la frustración.

**[Puertas Principales del Castillo]**

Ya habían pasado las horas, era tiempo de que el sol se despidiera y abriera paso a la noche. Luna se había despertado con sus fuerzas restauradas, se sentía capaz de trabajar sin parar por dos días, al emerger de su habitación mira por los pasillos en busca de su hermana, pero al no encontrarla en los pasillos decidió salir a los jardines principales para darse la libertad de caminar por su noche. Esta se acerca a la ventana cercana y hace emerger la luna, mientras que Celestia desde el baño puede ver como su hermana subía la luna, esta fue la señal para iluminar su cuerno y despedir el sol. Luna seguido decidió salir, pero en cuanto llego a las puertas principales noto que alguien golpeaba desde el otro lado. Ella miro extrañada la puerta, pero como ella se dirigía al exterior no le molesto ver de quien se trataba.

\- Oh, Doctor, ha vuelto, ¿cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Luna alegre al verlo de nuevo

\- Emh yo – respondió confundido Whooves, ella no conocía su identidad hasta ahora como era posible que lo llamara así - ¿Sabes quién soy? – pregunto intrigado, inclinándose sobre ella

\- ¡Doctor mire ahí esta Celestia! – exclamo alegre Ditzy al ver como las Princesas bajaban las escaleras

Milicent reía junto a ellas pero al ver a la pegaso y a su acompañante no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido e iluminar su cuerno con hostilidad. Celestia pone un casco sobre ella al ver como esta se comenzaba a elevar con sus alas. Cadance las mira a ambas y juntas descienden hacía Luna que las miraba confundida, sus crin estaban sueltos y lacios, además de húmedos, no tenían mucho que habían salido del baño.

\- ¿Sucede algo Whooves? – le pregunta Celestia con calma, evitando dar una señal de conocimiento – Porque no entran y nos cuentan que sucede – sugiere mientras les invita a pasar

\- Suena bien – exclama alegre Ditzy mientras entra con dulzura en sus pasos

Celestia los condujo a la habitación de cristal donde tendrían la privacidad, ella ya había notado que él tenía unos ojos color azul Grisoso a diferencia de los ojos de quien vino con Milcent que eran de un color marrón.

\- Princesa Celestia, he registrado unas resonancias en el espacio, puede que todo Canterlot peligre, no estoy seguro cual puede ser la intención de esta o por quien este conformada pero la Princesa Twilight está involucrada puede ser una gran amenaza si ella está en nuestra contra – explica Whooves mientras la sigue a través de las puertas, solo se habían alejado un poco de la puerta principal

\- Oh, eso suena grave, creo que podrías explicarlo mejor – responde seria Celestia mientras escucha sus palabras

Todas entraron con naturalidad, intentando ocultar el conocimiento, la habitación estaba restaurada, todos tomaron asiento y escucharon lo que tenía que decir Whooves mientras tanto Ditzy ya había notado el extraño comportamiento de todos. Sin embargo la chispa que la puso nerviosa fue la reacción de todos al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Whooves, estaban sin palabras, mirándose de reojo, esperando en silencio, observando con cuidado a ambos.

\- Sabes no es exactamente exacto – se escucha desde las puertas, se acercaban Twilight y su acompañante que seguía disfrazado

\- ¿Ustedes? ¡Son parte de esto! – exclama Whooves mientras se levanta de su asiento alterado al sentirse capturado – ¡Ditzy nos vamos! – grita mientras se retira con la pegaso

\- ¡Que no escape! – grita el Doctor desde la puerta

Milicent sonríe ansiosa y se eleva de golpe para intersectar a Ditzy, ella la enviste y la captura contra la pared, mientras Twilight utiliza su magia para inmovilizar a Whooves. Ver esto genera que Ditzy se moleste y tome las fuerzas para liberarse de la opresión de Milicent y seguido la arroje contra Twilight para liberarlo de la magia. Ambas se levantan rápidamente y miran como el par intenta escapar, sin embargo al pasar junto a ellos son regresados al interior por una explosión de magia azul que los envía contra la pared. Luna entra seria y firme, observando a ambos. Whooves intenta levantarse pero la explosión lo ha herido un poco por lo que le cuesta levantarse, sin embargo mientras este mira decepcionado sus cascos siente un tenue movimiento que ocasiona que sus ojos lagrimeen al ver como Ditzy se ponía sobre él y extendía sus alas para protegerlo de las Princesas y de todos. El Doctor se acerca a ella mientras esta se inclina y lo mira con furia, este se acerca y le muestra su destornillador. Whooves mira la herramienta confundido, era improbable que fuera la misma e incluso si lo fuera solo él podría usarla. Sin embargo en un destello Ditzy cae inconsciente sobre él, este mira a su amiga y teme lo peor al pronunciar su nombre y no obtener respuesta, seguido mira al extraño y observa como el destornillador era funcional.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta sorprendido Whooves al verlo acercarse

\- Oh, bueno… - dijo mientas se quitaba la ropa y accesorios – Soy el Doctor – añade al dejar su rostro visible

Whooves lo mira confundido, y en segundo solo pudo desmayarse por la impresión de verlo y saber de quien se trataba. Celestia se acerca al Doctor esperando una explicación, mientas Cadance y Luna levitan a ambos para llevarlos a una habitación donde pudieran descansar.

\- ¿Un segundo Doctor? – Pregunta confundida Twilight al ver como el Doctor sudaba nervioso – ¿Una paradoja? – añade instintivamente

\- Sí – responde el Doctor nervioso y apenado por no decirlo antes

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – le pregunta Celestia, no pudo pensar en una solución lógica

\- Es muy sencillo la verdad – comenta entre risas nerviosas el Doctor – Él es el Doctor de esta realidad. Como había dicho hemos seguido a la Señorita desde múltiples mundos, bueno, la verdad es que tanto Mili y yo no pertenecemos a una realidad fija, y es esto mismo lo que nos permite viajar por todas las realidades. Sabrán que la TARDIX puede viajar entre dimensiones, pero solo la Señorita es capaz de viajar entre Realidades con la ayuda de esa rara herramienta, El Túnel Magistral, puede ser muy poderoso ni siquiera yo comprendo su naturaleza pero es este mismo el que permite que la Señorita viaje sin problemas además de que es el mismo que hace posible que existan dos TARDIX, y debido a la frecuencia que tiene la he escondido porque ya sabía que podía encontrarme con otro Doctor. Ese Doctor es el onceavo de su vida y de esta realidad, yo soy el último, por lo que él no conoce lo que es el Circulo, ni lo que está ocurriendo – explica seriamente el Doctor, no sabía cómo explicarlo, es algo que nunca le había pasado

\- ¿Entonces puede existir más de una Señorita por realidad o mejor dicho es que pueden existir más de una Señorita por dimensión? – pregunta temerosa Celestia al ver la probabilidad

\- Siempre ha sido así – responde inexpresivo el Doctor – ella cuando se encuentra así misma no duda en destruirla. Hasta ahora solo hemos visto como ha asesinado a otra Señorita que intento frenarla con la intención de frenar su invasión, sin embargo ella junto con sus sirvientes la asesinaron para evitar que fuera un problema mayor. Y hasta ahora no hemos visto o encontrado a otra Señorita. Su nacimiento es un evento raro que probablemente no exista en más de un par de dimensiones – explica el Doctor, este mira a ambos y se retira, junto con Milicent que lo esperaba en las puertas, se dirigían a conversar con sus contrapartes.

**[Mientras Tanto]**

En el interior del vórtice en el interior del espacio, donde el tiempo sea detenido parcialmente padre e hija han entrenado. Alphonse tiene consigo el libro de hechizos y junto con él la llave Espacio.

Alphonse levitaba grandes estructuras de piedra y acero que eran disparadas contra Socra que utilizando varios hechizos repelía los ataques. Ella aprendía con mucha facilidad y naturalidad los hechizos más complicados. Sin embargo ella aun sentía que su padre le escondía secretos. El tiempo puede avanzar a un ritmo cercano a nada, pero sus relojes naturales seguían en funcionamiento por lo que necesitaban descansar para reponer la energías gastadas. Socra había construido una casa provisional de piedra donde ambos descansaban en camas que Alphonse había invocado. Las horas de entrenamiento terminaban cuando Socra era incapaz de volver a levantarse y su hora de almorzar era cuando sus estómagos gruñían de hambre. Tenían una simplicidad para vivir, no necesitaban mucho ni poco. Aunque no le tomo mucho tiempo a Socra tomar el libro de magia y revisar las hojas con libertad mientras este descansaba. A pasos callados salió de su refugio evitando usar la magia porque teletransportarse podría despertarlo; se apartó un poco de la casa y miro el libro con intriga, era la primera vez que revisaba el libro a detalle.

Su pasta dura, estaba conformada por una placa de piedra que se cubría por cuero marrón, el titulo estaba pegado sobre este cuero, podía ser grande pero su peso indicaba que era más ligero de lo que aparentaba; seguido dejo el libro en el suelo y reviso las primeras hojas para ver si tenía algún registro del autor o de quien lo había escrito, incluso sobre su fecha de elaboración, pero las hojas estaban en blanco desde el inicio hasta el final. Socra miro las hojas y las levito una por una para ver que todas eran muy antiguas, ya eran frágiles por la edad. Cuando termino de hojear las páginas miro de nuevo el libro y lo dejo junto a ella mientras esta se recostaba cansada en el suelo, pataleaba, estaba segura que encontraría algo. Pero el libro solo teda lo que necesites.

\- ¿Qué esconde mi papá? – le pregunta Socra al libro sin esperar que pudiera responderle por ser un objeto inerte

El libro se agita y se abre bruscamente mientras pasas sus hojas hasta el final de sus hojas y luego regresar unas cuantas hasta detenerse en una página en blanco; Socra se acercó sorprendida para ver qué era lo que ocurría; la página en blanco se ilumino y comenzó a mostrar un contenido que respondía lo que ella se cuestionaba:

"_Entre buenos y malos, solo restan vestigios. El blanco es negro y el negro es blanco. Tiempo y Espacio no deben unirse. El hijo de la fuerza será quien calme la tormenta. La sangre caerá antes que la luz del sol los haga arder._

_Tú padre es el inicio; él conducirá el final para forjar el inicio. Es entonces que él inicio se convierte en él fin y él fin se convierte en él inicio_." – comunico el libro

\- ¡Hablas en acertijo! – exclama Socra mientras se recuesta y sacude su cuerpo molesta al no entender nada de lo que intentaba decir. Estaba decepcionada, principalmente por recordar las ocasiones que Fluttershy le decía que estudiara acertijos. En momentos ella se levanta sorprendida, el libro le había respondido, era posible que el libro tuviera consciencia y si era así que tanto conocimiento tenia.

\- Disculpa "libro" ¿Eres consciente? – le pregunta Socra mientras toca el libro con su casco nerviosa de que estuviera vivo

_"El estado consciente esta fuera de mi alcance. Mi tarea es complacer la intriga y proporcionar la sabiduría necesaria." - respondió el libro borrando su mensaje anterior_

\- Oh entiendo - Socra pensó que debió anotar lo anterior - Libro ¿Quién es tú autor? – le pregunto sin retraso

Las paginas se agitaron por un aire inexistente, seguido cerro sus páginas y presento su portada nuevamente; Socra pensó que no le respondería al ver como la ignoraba, seguido se acercó para tomar el libro y retirarse pero este dio un golpe de energía y abrió su portada para mostrar la primera hoja en blanco, desde el centro se podía ver que la hoja principal donde debía estar esa información estaba arrancada, la página siguiente mostro el índice principal donde se encontraban en listados todos los hechizos y habilidades. La Primera hoja era la "Carta del Autor".

Socra vio cada capítulo y analizo los nombres, ella ni siquiera tenía una décima parte de todos los hechizos, los títulos resaltaban por los nombres extravagantes. A su izquierda junto al inicio del nombre se encontraba una "equis roja" que indicaba los hechizos que habían sido arrancados. Socra hojeo el índice hasta que se topó con una triple equis, es decir, tres páginas seguidas arrancadas, ella leyó los nombres y pensó en su significado. "_Visión Futura, Ojo del Mañana y Triple Fuerza_" Esos hechizos eran raros y ver el ojo de sus padres entre ellos la hizo pensar.

\- ¿Puedo restaurar esos hechizos? – le pregunto Socra al el libro, tenía un grado de amargura, no estaba contenta

El libro se volvió a cerrar y se abrió a la mitad mostrando un hechizo de restauración. Socra se levantó y analizo el hechizo mientras iluminaba su cuerno y se preparaba para realizarlo. El suelo debajo del libro se consumió en llamas blancas mientras el libro se cubría en la luz. Alphonse que dormía se despertó al sentir el incremento de magia en el ambiente, este miro a su alrededor y al notar la ausencia de su hija este se teletransporto con ella, al momento en que apareció vio que esta restauraba las paginas faltantes. Alphonse gruño molesto y se disparó así mismo para intentar detenerla. Socra termino la restauración antes que el cuerpo de su padre la envistiera y la arrojara contra el suelo.

\- Ya es tarde, el libro se ha restaurado, tendré que volver a remover las páginas – dice Alphonse mientras abre el libro y arranca la "Carta del Autor" seguido la quema hasta hacerla menos que cenizas

\- ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! – le pregunta molesta Socra mientras ilumina su cuerno y le dispara en un costado

\- Para protegerlos a todos – le responde Alphonse sin inmutar su rostro, la seriedad de sus palabras intimidaba a su hija

Socra agacho la mirada entristecida mientras iluminaba su cuerno, sus ojos verdes se volvieron azules y su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar energía. Ella abre ligeramente su boca y dispara una supernova a muy alta velocidad. Alphonse miro incrédulo la esfera que se incrementaba mientras avanzaba. El cuerpo de su hija había crecido gradualmente como su fuerza.

\- ¡No dejare que lo hagas! – exclama furiosa Socra mientras vuelve a disparar otra supernova hacia su padre

Alphonse miro atónito ambas esferas de luz que se acercaban. Este cerró el libro e ilumino su cuerno mientras activaba su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡Entonces que sea así! – dice entusiasta Alphonse mientras su espiral se retorcía hacia el interior. Su ojo del mañana izquierdo era de un verde brillante. Su sonrisa era larga y firme, y sus palabras frías y serias

Alphonse ilumino su cuerno y genero dos esferas negras que comenzaron a consumir todo a su alrededor, el suelo se desprendía mientras la fuerza de estas se incrementaba. Las dos supernovas se acercaron y fueron consumidas dentro del vacío gravitatorio que generaban los agujeros negros, seguido ambos agujeros se consumieron uno al otro lo que género que aumentara su tamaño hasta que se volvió tan pesado que simplemente se cayó del espacio. Socra se sorprendió y manifestó sus alas astrales al darse la idea que esa solo era una fracción del poder que su padre en realidad escondía; era la primera vez que veía que utilizaba su ojo del mañana en combate, su madre siempre le contaba como él confrontaba problemas sin hacer uso de su poder y que siempre necesito la mínima cantidad de magia para resolver disturbios, sin embargo verlo en ese estado solo intensificaba el pánico de que pudiera fallar.

Socra desplego sus alas astrales y disparo una gran cantidad de plumas que atravesaron velozmente el espacio entre ambos pero al llegar a su cuerpo lo atravesaron como si fuera un fantasma, se había hecho intangible por lo que no sufrió ningún efecto. Socra choco los dientes y se teletransporto a sus espaldas para seguido disparar una Llamarada. Alphonse siguió con la vista los movimientos de su hija, y al momento que sintió la magia del disparo, este se giró y realizo el mismo hechizo, lo que provocó que ambas Llamaradas se mezclaran y se expandieran hacia el cielo infinito del espacio. Alphonse se apartó de un salto e invoco sobre él unos grandes fragmentos filosos de hielo que disparo hacia la barrera de fuego, el hielo era tan frio que ni el abrazador fuego lo hacía sudar. Socra de igual forma se apartó y disparo un grupo de plumas a través del fuego esperando herirlo, sin embargo ella no sabía que este se había elevado hasta que vio como el hielo se dirigía contra ella, esta intento moverse pero el hielo no estaba dirigido a su cuerpo físico. Las alas astrales de Socra se congelaron cuando fueron atravesadas por el hielo, ahora eran más pesadas y lentas. Alphonse apareció frente de ella en un resplandor y con una patada la elevo sobre él, Socra miro incrédula e impotente como se apartaba de su padre y como sus alas astrales se hacían inútiles por el hielo, esta miro a su padre y disparo una supernova nuevamente; su padre miro sorprendido la esfera blanca, él no sabía cómo no había predicho ni visto que ella seguiría utilizando ese ataque y en especial a tan corta distancia. Alphonse trago saliva e intento usar su magia para escapar cuando vio que la esfera había aumentado su tamaño drásticamente; sin embargo este noto que era inútil, Socra se había teletransportado a su lado y lo había inmovilizado con su propio cuerpo, y con su magia bloqueaba la de su padre.

\- ¡Esto se termina ahora! – exclama Socra mientras lo toma con fuerza y cubre el cuerpo de su padre con hielo y se envuelve en sus alas astrales después de arrojarlo hacia la supernova que se dirigía hacia ambos

La supernova se impactó con tremenda fuerza que hizo vibrar hasta el último átomo del espacio. La energía tardo en disiparse, la luz arrasó con la oscuridad del espacio junto con todo gramo de superficie sólida. Socra sintió el gran impacto que casi genera que quede inconsciente pero con su gran fuerza se mantuvo consciente mientras que de sus labios escurría sangre, sus alas astrales ya estaban en el límite de su resistencia. Es entonces que siente como sus alas se liberan, la energía había culminado, Socra desactiva por cansancio sus alas astrales y ve lo que quedo de esa dimensión vacía, nada. Ella busca en la distancia a su padre, en realidad no conocía el verdadero poder destructivo de una supernova. Ilumina su cuerno y utiliza un impulso de magia para encontrarlo mucho más abajo que ella. Esta se apresura y vuela con él con temor de que este mal herido, en su trayecto su pelaje y crin pierden su brillo y sus ojos vuelven hacer verdes, su alto poder se había nivelado a su cuerpo actual. Alphonse se elevaba con dificultad, tenía quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo has sobrevivido? – pregunta extrañada Socra al verlo, no lo entendía, su madre consideraba imposible resistir una supernova sin alas astrales. Verlo le preocupaba

\- Sí, yo también te extrañe – responde Alphonse sarcásticamente al escucharla

\- Bueno, yo, este,…. - Socra busco las palabras correctas para hablar, no quería que pensara que buscaba matarlo, ella era incapaz de tener ese deseo

\- No esperaba que funcionara en realidad. Me hice intangible durante la explosión, sin embargo toda esa energía afecto a toda la materia que tuvo en frente, incluso a mí. Me he regenerado masivamente pero ya no me quedan fuerzas para continuar usando magia – le responde Alphonse anticipando la pregunta – Socra se buena niña y cura a tu padre – Alphonse ilumina su cuerno e invoca el libro nuevamente, lo tomo y se lo dio en una página específica, un hechizo de curación espontanea masivo.

Socra tomo el libro con cuidado y realizo el hechizo para curar a su padre, este retomo su vitalidad en momentos era un hechizo muy efectivo. Esta miro el libro y lo abrazo fuerte, no quería devolvérselo, ella sabía que su padre volvería arrancar las páginas. Lentamente retrocedió sin apartar la vista de su padre que estiraba su cuerpo.

\- Tranquila Socra, te lo has ganado – dice satisfecho Alphonse mientras ilumina su cuerno y genera un vórtice – Solo cuídalo mucho - Socra lo miro con estrellas en los ojos, está contenta, casi irradiando luz de felicidad, esta se abalanzó sobre él mientras le agradecía

\- ¿Ya es hora de volver? – pregunta emocionada Socra mientras sube sobre su padre, después de todo aún era una niña pequeña

\- Sí, si te pierdes las clases por mí culpa – dice nervioso mientras imagina las consecuencias – Tú madre no estará feliz conmigo y puedo asegurarte que me castigara severamente

**[Muy En Lejos De Cualquier Reino Conocido]**

La Señorita avanzaba por el sendero verde del bosque más antiguo y sagrado del mundo, un Reino Natural. El Bosque Mágico brillaba aun en la oscuridad, las plantas eran de un firme verde, las flores tenían las fragancias más raras, el suelo era tan fértil que al momento en que caía una semilla, esta crecía y florecía. Estaba acompañada únicamente de Sultán que la escoltaba y protegía de cualquier amenaza externa. Ambos esperaban compañía, la Señorita avanzaba sin preocupaciones, deteniéndose un momento para apreciar la naturaleza u oler alguna flor que por su fragancia le capturaba. A ella le encantaba caminar por este tipo de senderos, la naturaleza, los animales, todo era tan bello; sin embargo Sultán miraba confundido y encariñado a la Señorita, habían salido para encontrar a alguien pero parece que eso solo era una excusa para pasear por entre las flores. La Señorita nuevamente no parecía ser una amenaza, era tan dulce que podría empalagar, era tan amable que nunca interrumpía a las hormigas cuando acareaban su alimento.

\- Tal vez debamos venir más seguido, es tan encantador que no quisiera irme nunca – comento la Señorita mientras se acercaba a Sultán con una flor en su oreja derecha

\- Es una verdadera pena que tengan que irse ahora – se escucha desde los árboles y arbustos

Dentro de las sombras emergen varios lobos grises con marcas negras de pintura. Estos los habían rodeado y observado desde el inicio, pero ahora estaban muy cerca de su hogar.

\- Oh, Lobos, no los salude porque no los vi – Exclama inocentemente la Señorita mientras se acerca a Sultán y pone una flor en su crin

\- ¿A que han venido equinos? – pregunta hostilmente un lobo grande de bastante musculatura y unos dientes muy grandes

\- Hemos venido con la intención de socializar – responde confiada la Señorita sin voltear, esta enmudecía los labios de Sultán para que no hablara

\- ¿Socializar? – repite confundido el Lobo líder, no parecía entender a qué se refería

\- Oh, bueno, conquistar – añade la Señorita mientras se gira e ilumina su cuerno para disparar un hechizo de aturdimiento

Los demás lobos gruñen furiosos, sus dientes brillan y emiten fuego, estos saltan e intentan asesinar a los invasores, la Señorita muy dulcemente golpea a los lobos y los derriba, es aquí cuando los deja inconscientes. Sultán emite un hechizo e hipnotiza a todos para que siguieran las órdenes de la Señorita. Esta se acerca al líder y le pide suavemente llevarla a su hogar, este se acerca a ella y lame su mejilla, seguido se gira y a huya para abrir la puerta a su Reino Secreto. Ya en el interior, el líder de estos reúne a todos por las órdenes de la Señorita. Esta ilumina su cuerno e hipnotiza a todos. Los Lobos se sientan y a huyan a su nueva líder, Sultán mira sorprendido la "Habilidad Diplomática" de la Señorita.

\- Muy bien Sultán, todo ha sido un éxito - exclama alegre la Señorita mientras acaricia a un Lobo – Abre el vórtice a casa y alójalos a todos – añade confiada la Señorita mientras levanta a un cachorro y lo eleva sobre ella con su magia – Y no olvides guardar espacio para los demás

Sultán miro pasivamente a la Señorita y obedeció. Los Lobos entraron al vórtice y llegaron a la instalación donde los demás los alojaron y registraron. Él se acercó a la Señorita al ver como esta se había sentado para apreciar el Reino de los Lobos.

\- Señorita yo… - intento decir algo Sultán pero fue interrumpido por la Señorita

\- No hace falta que lo digas – comento amablemente la Señorita mientras iluminaba su cuerno y lo acercaba a Sultán a ella para abrazarlo y hacerlo descansar sobre su cálido pecho

**[Castillo de Canterlot, por la noche] [Un día después]**

El Doctor se encontraba nuevamente en la biblioteca, acompañado de Milicent y de Luna que jugaban una partida de ajedrez en lo que el Doctor leía los libros. Ya había pasado un par de días desde que él se había instalado. Twilight en una habitación del palacio junto con Cadance que aún continuaba en el castillo de Celestia, esta esperaba en día de mañana debido a que Skyla era quien participaba en el torneo.

Sin embargo La Paradoja del Doctor era algo que aún a muchos les causaba intriga y no importaba cuantos libro revisara no había una explicación de que fuera posible.

\- Doctor ¿Y cuál es el riesgo que existan dos Doctores o bueno dos Señores del Tiempo? – pregunta Luna mientras derriba una torre

\- No estoy muy seguro, puede que ninguno él y yo no somos exactamente los mismos, yo soy el treceavo y él es el onceavo, hay una variante, y sin embargo el apenas está conociendo el Círculo, por lo que puede haber un efecto de bloqueo en esta dimensión y eso pudo afectar de alguna forma en el desarrollo de los hechos – Responde el Doctor cerrando el libro cansado, este bosteza y se acerca a ambas para ver su partida

\- Tampoco ha ocurrido un ataque a las Princesas como en otras realidades, tal vez esta dimensión es más que diferente es quizás contraria a otras – comenta Milicent mientras derriba la Reina de Luna

\- Parece que solo hay que esperar el ataque – añade Luna al mover el caballo y provocar jaque mate – Así revelaran sus intenciones – agrega mientras ríe y se levanta victoriosa

\- Ya ha pasado un Día desde que Whooves me encontró y no parece estar alterado; ni él ni su asistente. Mañana es cuando regresa Alphonse. Él debe tener las respuestas – Dice el Doctor mientras se retira acompañado de Milicent, ya era tarde y debían dormir.

Luna mira el Tablero y con su magia lo guarda, seguido regresa los libros y apaga la luz. Solo resta la tenue luz blanca de la luna que entra a acompañarla. Le recorría un sentimiento nostálgico al ver como la luz acariciaba su cuerpo, sentía que mañana no sería un buen día.


	7. Inaugurando Nuestro Fin

**[Castillo de Canterlot]**

Era el primer día de la semana, Skyla desayunaba con entusiasmo en el comedor acompañada de su madre, la Princesa Celestia conversaba con Whooves mientras Milicent y el Doctor entraban en el salón, se habían desvelado nuevamente al intentar encontrar algo en los libros sobre la paradoja que presenciaban. Ditzy desayunaba acompañando a Twilight que miraba con desagrado su plato de comida. Ditzy pensaba que se debía a que no tenía hambre, pero la verdad era que ya se comenzaba a retrasar. La atmósfera era agradable, Cadance motivaba a Skyla para el torneo, esta tenía un exceso de confianza, debido a que se enfrentaban contra una escuela de terrestres de Canterlot, ella pertenecía al equipo de unicornios y la ventaja era clara entre razas.

Ditzy intentaba animar a Twilight debido a que hoy sería un día largo y necesitaba las energías que solo un desayuno balanceado le podía proporcionar. La Princesa Celestia conversaba Whooves con respecto al movimiento o resonancias que había detectado, Milicent había detectado las mismas resonancias por lo que no le impresionaba que otro las detectara.

\- Hoy es el gran torneo, necesito todas las energías para ganar - dice Skyla al devorar su desayuno – Si ganamos este partido, entraremos en las clasificatorias de Equestria, no tengo dudas en que ganaremos pero escuche que el equipo de este año de terrestres es formidable, como sea no tendrán oportunidad – añade confiada al golpear la mesa

\- Sí, pero no subestimes al equipo rival, aun cuando ustedes tienen ventaja – comenta Cadance mientras limpia la boca de su hija

Las puertas se abrieron con furia, la fuerte y potente magia que las abrió hacía presente a una potrilla de color amarillo, su crin era de un vivido rojizo, parecía arden en llamas al avanzar, estaba acompañada de dos guardias nocturnos que caminaban a su lado cargando una alforja y una pelota, la magia de la pequeña resaltaba al dar la imagen de una antorcha al cubrir su cuerno.

Skyla se levantó sobre la mesa con entusiasmo, se elevó rápidamente con sus alas y se disparó para abrazar a su amiga, esta vio con rivalidad a Skyla se levantó en sus patas traseras y se preparó para recibir el impacto, al momento en que la tomo con sus cascos giro y la arrojo contra la pared lateral de la izquierda, seguido ilumino su cuerno y disparo un fino rayo verde que choco contra el propio rayo de Skyla que lo frenaba con coraje. Cadance miraba entusiasmada como su hija se postraba sobre la pared y disparaba un fuerte rayo, Twilight miraba seriamente a la pequeña que atacaba a Skyla. Milicent y el Doctor se levantaron de la mesa con la intención de frenar la batalla sin embargo Celestia los había detenido con un casco, asegurándoles que todo estaba bien. Whooves miraba con intriga la confrontación y la conducta de todos al ver que nadie hacía nada para evitarlo. En segundos ambos rayos se detuvieron, Skyla cayo con firmeza en el suelo, su rival la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En momentos en la puerta se figuraba una yegua de colores oscuros, era Luna que había llegado para acompañar a todos en su desayuno antes de que el torneo comenzara. Esta paso entre ambas mientras la saludaba con agrado al ver que ambas estaban emocionadas.

\- Larva, puedo decir que has mejorado notablemente – comenta con agrado Skyla mientras se acerca y extiende el casco derecho para saludarla

\- Sí, lo mismo digo, ya me puedes hacer frente – comenta sarcástica Larva mientas la abraza con afecto – Te he extrañado – agrega mientras se aparta hacía la mesa

Larva avanza un poco mientras sus guardias cierran las cortinas con su magia, ya con las cortinas cerradas Larva se detiene y expulsa un destello desde su cuerpo; instantáneamente su piel se comienza a deshacer como si fuera bañada por un torrente de energía. Su pelaje se oscureció mientras que su crin se tornaba de un azul opaco, sus ojos verde limón no se habían alterado. Los guardias que la acompañaron imitaron su transformación.

\- Princesa Larva es bueno verla, lista para el torneo – comenta Twilight con alegría de verla, era raro que ella las visitara

\- Les voy a pedir que guarden el secreto de su identidad y de la ya olvidada alianza con los Simuladores, algunos se pueden asustar al saber que caminan entre las calles de Canterlot – dice Celestia dirigiéndose a Whooves y a Ditzy que miraban sorprendidos la transformación

Larva avanzo hasta la mesa y tomo un vaso de jugo para refrescar su garganta, seguido saludo a todos con agrado, era un día muy emocionante, y solo estaba comenzando. Celestia invito a desayunar a Larva y a sus guardias, estos aceptaron, el viaje había sido muy largo. El alimento de los simuladores es amor, sin embargo era el amor hacía la vida de todos los ciudadanos de Canterlot; un hechizo de Cadance permitía recopilar un amor especifico y condensarlo. Todos los simuladores que vivían en Canterlot con otra identidad estaban registrados con la Princesa Celestia por lo que a estos se les enviaba una dotación especial de alimento. La convivencia era normal, tanto para ponis como para simuladores.

En breve todos estaban terminando el desayuno y pensando en cómo celebrar la inminente victoria de su equipo, Luna tenía la fachada de estar enfocada en la conversación sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que ese día no sería su favorito. De la misma forma Twilight miraba entre sombras su plato, ya comenzaba a preocuparse por Socra y Alphonse que tardaban en regresar.

Como un destello inmenso se abrió un vórtice de colores, seguido dentro del vórtice se abrió una puerta, Alphonse apresuraba a Socra para salir, seguido él salió y retiro la llave Tiempo del vórtice, este se cerró y dejo la imagen de padre e hija que miraban cansados a los demás. Socra miro a su madre nerviosa, sabía que sería castigada, luego reviso la mesa para ver quienes la acompañaban. Ella se emocionó al ver a su prima junto con Larva. Alphonse miro con una sonrisa tímida a Twilight, sentía como ella quería lanzarle un cuchillo por preocuparla y dejarla sola estos últimos días. Trago saliva y miro como las demás princesas se burlaban y reían al verlo sumiso con solo una mirada, seguido noto algo muy peculiar que hizo que retrocediera al verlo. La imagen de dos Doctores, era resaltante, se había duplicado pensó al verlos. En breve noto la variante de sus ojos y pudo deducir quien era al que conocía. Nuevamente avanzo junto con su hija y se acercaron a la mesa.

Twilight tenía una mirada furiosa, casi letal, sin embargo el ver como Socra saludaba Skyla y a Larva, le tranquilizo su enojo, esta suspiro y comió con calma, su apetito había vuelto. Whooves mira a Alphonse raro, era la primera vez que lo veía tan cerca, Ditzy lo mira nerviosa, sentía algo inusual en él; Whooves ágilmente activo su destornillador y escaneo a Alphonse.

**[Cuartel del Círculo]**

Por la mañana La Señorita despertaba y tomaba sus pastillas, siempre tenía junto a ella un vaso de agua, ella bostezaba al no querer levantarse, pero era inútil con lo que venía. Se levantó y prendió la luz de su habitación mientras se acercaba a un espejo para cepillar su crin el cual estaba desarreglado. En instantes la puerta de su habitación se abrió con firmeza, como si fuera un golpe sónico, el choque hizo que las orejas de la Señorita se retorcieran. Nery entro con mucha velocidad, salto y de un lado a otro froto su rostro contra un costado de la Señorita que se dirigía a duchar. Nery entro gritando que era el día, comenzó a hablar con mucha emoción sobre lo que tenía planeado para hoy hasta que llegaron al baño, Nery permaneció detrás de la puerta mientras la Señorita entraba y abría el agua caliente. La Señorita se detuvo un segundo y la miro sobre su hombro, miraba el pequeño puchero que tenía en su labio inferior, seguido suspiro cansada y la levito hacia ella para que la acompañara en la ducha. La puerta seguía abierta y se podían escuchar las risas y murmullos que hacían ambas al jugar con el jabón.

En todo el pasillo a lo largo las puertas estaban abiertas, demolidas por la pequeña que había despertado a todos. En pocos momentos salían varios trabajadores uniformados, listos para comenzar su trabajo.

El Mono Druida, miraba desde el jardín como todos se dirigían a tomar una taza de café para comenzar con sus labores; él descansaba sobre el césped verde mientras hacía las modificaciones a su báculo que le había pedido la Señorita, él no evitaba el pensar que eran raras, incluso para ella. Este se levantó y golpeo con firmeza el suelo con la cabeza de su báculo. Se escuchó el tintinear de los cascabeles que le había integrado dentro de la cabeza, eran tres cascabeles metálicos de un color negro, el Druida no sabía exactamente cuál era la función debido a que no parecían ser importantes.

El Druida comenzó a entrenar, a lanzar fuertes golpes que agitaban los cascabeles y creaban un círculo de atención hacía él. Pasaron algunas horas hasta que este término y reposo su cuerpo sobre su báculo mientras inhalaba aire con calma. Este escucho como sonaban unos cascos al acercarse, suspiro y retorció su espalda mientras levantaba su báculo y lo mostraba frente de la Señorita que lo miraba inexpresiva.

\- Ya he hecho la modificación que me pediste – dice exhausto el Druida – e igual he entrenado – añade mientras se sienta en el césped y se recuesta boca arriba

\- Perfecto – comenta la Señorita al tomar el báculo y llevarlo hasta ella para ver el trabajo, seguido ilumina su cuerno y los cubre con una magia casi indetectable, surge una sonrisa al ver el resplandor de los cascabeles – Me alegra que estés en forma porque tengo una misión para ti – agrega con malicia

\- ¿Una misión? – repite confundido el Druida, era raro que a él se le asignaran misiones

\- Hoy asesinaras a _Alphonse de la Estrella_ – dice con entusiasmo la Señorita – y me traerás su ojo del mañana izquierdo – añade con una sonrisa, su ojo derecho crea una espiral y hace vibrar los cascabeles

\- Pero… Señorita, yo no puedo matarlo, es demasiado poderoso – comenta confundido el Druida mientras se levanta y cuestiona frente a frente a la Señorita

\- Tendremos éxito porque yo misma participare – dice la Señorita mientras se acerca y lo abraza con firmeza – y no habrá nada que pueda salir mal – agrega mientras choca ojos con el Druida, ella se emociona solo con imaginar lo que pasara

\- ¿Y qué sucede con Twilight Sparkle? – se escucha desde un costado del jardín, la Señorita se aparta para verlo frente a frente – No se supone que ella es inmune a tu ojo del mañana – agrega con seguridad Sultán, este se acercaba con una vestimenta casual, tenía encima Nery que meditaba la estrategia victoriosa

**[Bosque Ancestral]**

El Reino Natural estaba solo, no tenía señales de que hubiera vida cercana. La naturaleza seguía siendo tan vivida, el refrescante torrente de aire que pasea entre los árboles elevaba las hojas secas y el crin rosa que se ondulaba sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Ella avanzo con cuidado, era un bosque muy antiguo y podía sentirlo en la magia que este emitía al respirar, los árboles movían sus ramas y hacían una confortable melodía. El tenue golpe de sus cascos contra el suelo y algunas rocas era tan sutil en que casi era mudo, sin embargo el bosque no estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo y rápidamente muchos animales se alejaban de este peculiar andar.

Fluttershy avanza con cuidado por el bosque, anteriormente había detectado un movimiento en la magia del bosque, sin embargo cuando lo reviso no encontró pruebas de esto, y ahora cuando sondeaba la zona noto que faltaba magia, por lo que fue en persona a revisar que había ocurrido.

Ella avanzo hasta que encontró los rastros de una pelea, las huellas de los lobos y de cascos. Fluttershy suspiro y se acercó a un árbol cercano para hechizarlo con su magia caótica, el árbol comenzó a retorcerse hasta que una boca y un par de ojos se hicieron presentes.

\- Cuéntame que ocurrió aquí – dice Fluttershy con dulzura, sus ojos brillaban con alegría al hablarle al árbol

\- Un par de equinos, vinieron al bosque y fueron emboscados por los lobos, estos intentaron apartarlos porque se acercaban demasiado a su hogar. Uno de los equinos de alta estatura utilizo su magia y los derroto, les lavo la mente. Lo último que vi fue que todos los lobos la acompañaban, parecía que ahora ella era su líder – Responde el árbol con firmeza, sus palabras eran honestas

\- ¿Ella, cómo era ella? – pregunta Fluttershy al temer lo peor

\- Era muy hermosa, parecía un ángel, era de una altura superior a su acompañante, tenía un largo y fino cuerno, junto con unas grandes y espectaculares alas, sin embargo no sé su nombre, su compañero se refería a ella solo como Señorita – dijo el árbol, este comenzó a brillar y la magia se desvaneció de su madera. Fluttershy ya sabía lo que necesitaba, sin embargo esto solo hacía que sus temores aumentaran.

Ella siguió avanzando hasta encontrar una barrera de magia que aislaba una zona, ella se impactó de frente, fue un tenue golpe pero su nariz le dolía. Ella retrocedió con la nariz rojiza y cubrió uno de sus cascos con magia, seguido golpeo ligeramente la barrera que estaba frente de ella, esta al momento en que su casco choco contra la barrera se rompió como un frágil cristal; varios fragmentos de magia cayeron contra el suelo, hasta dejar solo virutas de magia antigua en el suelo.

El crin rosa de Fluttershy se cubrió con esta magia al pasar al interior de la zona y ver un pueblo, ella guardo silencio al ver varias casas vacías, el aire recorría las calles de tierra y azotaba las puertas que habían quedado abiertas. Ella avanzo un poco y sintió la ausencia de magia que buscaba, los lobos habían desaparecido. Trago saliva al pensar que el Círculo los tenia, no tenía idea de lo que harían con ellos.

**[Salón Deportivo de Canterlot]**

La inmensa habitación seria la sede del torneo de pelota que se realizaría en unas pocas horas, una decena de unicornios iluminaban sus cuernos al preparar las decoraciones, dentro de esta se encontraban la cancha que se limpiaba y se aseguraban de que no tuvieran imperfecciones. Las dos paredes más grandes tenían los escudos de las dos escuelas. En las gradas estaban los pegasos que limpiaban y se aseguraban que no estuvieran arregladas o personalizadas. En la puerta principal un grupo de unicornios y terrestres prepara el hechizo individor que evitaría que los unicornios utilizaran su magia para realizar trampa durante el partido. Los terrestres martillaban el acero de la puerta mientras los unicornios se aseguraban de tener listo el hechizo para cuando lo transfirieran a las puertas de acero. Estos mantenían su concentración hasta un punto de ignorar lo que pudiera ocurrir fuera de su campo visual. Los terrestres tenían cuidado al usar sus herramientas, al final las puertas estaban funcionando y solo restaban los unicornios que estaban desde el principio adentro; ya después de que todos los preparativos se realizaron estos salieron con un rostro de cansancio, solo restaba que el evento se realizara. Todos salieron y dejaron las luces apagadas mientras se dirigían a realizar las siguientes tareas.

Entre las sombras negras y el silencio del vacío se escucha como avanza con cuidado alguien, sus pasos son suaves, entre las abrazadoras garras de la oscuridad un destello emerge como estrella. Este brillo se intensifica hasta que las luces y la piel oscura de las sombras se desvanece al presenciar como aparece Marty, había utilizado un hechizo de invisibilidad, solo le resto quedarse muy quieto y no acelerar su respiración, ni su ritmo cardiaco hasta que todos hubieran salido de la habitación. Este estaba entumecido por estar un par de horas sin moverse, sus ojos estaban cansados, había madrugado para estar desde el principio en la habitación. Él eludió la seguridad y se encontraba presente en la absoluta oscuridad. Su cuerno emitía magia al abrir su alforja y extraer unos pequeños broches que brillaban con un brillante rojo, parecían ser solo decoración sin embargo no eran nada más alejado que la realidad; una pequeña pero potente bomba era colocada en cada uno de los puntos de la habitación.

Marty sonrió al ver entre la oscuridad el destello rojizo que emitían las bombas al ser activadas.

**[Castillo de Canterlot]**

Whooves miraba con desconfianza a Alphonse al ser este la principal razón de las resonancias, su destornillador lo señalaba, pero no era la única fuente de las resonancias. El Doctor lo miraba entre risas, él sabía que era lo que notaba, él y Milicent ya habían experimentado sus emociones, este miro su propio destornillador y mando una frecuencia hacia el otro para comprobar que era el mismo destornillador. De uno de los cascos de Whooves su destornillador comenzó a brillar y a vibrar, el Doctor se sorprendió al ver el resultado, era más que similares, eran idénticos hasta el punto molecular.

\- Puedo notar que no dejas de ver a Alphonse, sé que lo miras por ser el centro de las resonancias, pero es más natural de lo que crees – dice El Doctor, esta calmado, su voz emite seguridad, no tiene duda de lo que dice

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – responde confundido Whooves al no comprender el significado de lo escuchado

\- Como ya sabes la Señorita emite una resonancia, y ahora tú no has presenciado su presencia; esas resonancias son más naturales, ocurren principalmente cuando se hace uso del ojo del mañana – responde Milicent mientras mira Ditzy y se acerca a Whooves para acompañarlo

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver esos ojos del mañana? – pregunta Ditzy mientras se apoya contra la silla de Whooves. No estaba segura de lo que debía sentir.

\- Los ojos del mañana emiten esta resonancia al ser activados, y mientras más grande e intensa sea la resonancia, más fuerte es el ojo que las emite – comenta Twilight al levantarse de la mesa y llevar consigo su plato vacío

\- Puede que lo que te confunda Whooves sea el hecho de ver más de una resonancia, y eso se debe a que Alphonse no es el único que puede usar ese ojo, también Twilight es un centro de resonancias – dice Milicent en alto, tiene la seguridad al hablar, por lo que no se le discute

Whooves miro a todos con intriga, había mucho que desconocía de la situación a la cual se integraba; su paradoja sabía mucho más que él y por lo que habían hablado él era dos vidas mayor, tenía conocimiento superior y está al borde de su existencia al ser el último de su línea. Sin embargo su compañera, aunque intimidante parecía cumplir con las tareas que Ditzy, las cuales eran ayudar y apoyar al Doctor. Sin embargo una era solamente una pegaso y la otra era una alicornio. Tenía un disgusto, estaba atrasado en información, ni siquiera comprendía que era esa llave que Alphonse extrajo del vórtice. Tenía muchas dudas, pero no era el momento para obtener respuestas.

**[Cuartel del Círculo]**

La Señorita avanzaba por los pasillos de acero, su andar era firme, tenía una fina sonrisa de confianza en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban al caminar, portaba una ligera armadura de acero reluciente que la hacía ver más intimidante de lo normal. A su derecha se encuentra una línea de lobos cuyas patas y cuerpos estaban cubiertas por una armadura de oro brillante, no había forma de herirlos. Sus garras estaban fuera, eran largas y estaban cubiertas de una magia azul que desgarraba el acero donde se encontraban, sus dientes brillaban con intensidad, sus ojos emitían furia, eran una fuerza de combate lista para actuar. A la izquierda del caminar de la Señorita la acompañaban dos de las siete plumas que comandaban sus ejércitos. Sultán portaba una armadura similar a la de los lobos, sin embargo todo su rostro estaba cubierto por su casco, su andar era firme, ya sabían que el campo de batalla los esperaba. Tony llevaba una armadura de oro, sin embargo su crin rojizo escapaba por una abertura. Varios trabajadores del círculo miraban desde sus habitaciones como pasaban todos juntos. Al frente avanzaba la Señorita, seguido de sus dos plumas, y a espaldas de estos estaban los grupos de lobos que rasgaban el acero por emoción.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al final del corredor donde encontraron a él Druida que esperaba sentado en una silla cercana. Este al ver como se acercaba la Señorita se levantó y lucio su armadura de plata, su cola estaba acorazada de metal, su pecho portaba un blindaje que portaba el símbolo del Círculo. Sus manos estaban recubiertas por la armadura; sostenía con fuerza su báculo. Dio un paso adelante y saludo con una mano en su pecho mientras hacía reverencia y extendía su báculo hacia atrás de él. Seguido se levantó y avanzo junto a la Señorita hacia una habitación vacía. El tamaño de esta era inmenso, todo el ejército cabía sin problemas.

La Señorita ilumino su cuerno para hacer aparecer un vórtice, seguido varias luces se prendieron para señalar el vórtice, un reloj emergió a pies del vórtice, tenía una cuenta regresiva, la invasión estaba programada.

\- ¡Hoy atacaremos Canterlot y tomaremos el castillo! – dice con firmeza La Señorita mientras invoca barias almohadas para que todos descansen antes del gran momento

**[Canterlot]**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas después del desayuno donde todos se habían reunido. Ahora Celestia terminaba de ver los tratados junto con su hermana Luna; debían terminar antes de que el torneo comenzara, ambas tenían ganas de ver jugar a Larva y a Skyla. Twilight, regreso a Poniville para invitar a sus amigas. Rainbow Dash está más que emocionada, le gustaban las competencias. Rarity portaba un elegante vestido que combinaba con los colores del equipo de Unicornios, Applejack no negó su emoción y comenzó a apostar por cuanto ganarían, sin embargo no pudo encontrar a Fluttershy. Según Rarity, ella salió a revisar un flujo de magia.

En segundos un destello intenso emergió sobre ellos, la pegaso amarilla regresaba, tenía una miraba de disgusto, no estaba completamente segura si el Círculo tenía algo planeado. Twilight la abrazo antes de llegar al suelo y le entrego su entrada mientras hablaba con alegría, sin embargo, parecía que ella no la escuchaba.

\- Twilight, ¿has utilizado tu ojo del mañana recientemente? – pregunta Fluttershy con temor, sabía que si algo abría de pasar el ojo de Twilight lo vería

\- No, en realidad no – responde entre risas Twilight -¿quieres que lo utilice? – pregunta al ver la preocupación de su amiga

\- En realidad no quiero, pero no queda alternativa – dice Flutershy, su tono es dudoso, ella sabe que la enfermedad puede acelerarse si usa su ojo, pero debido al riesgo, no había alternativa

Twilight y Fluttershy bajan hasta sus amigas, habían escuchado la conversación pero no podían negarse, Fluttershy rara vez se equivoca desde que aprendió a usar sus poderes. Si tenía razones para temer, no habría razones para dudar de ella. Twilight rio entre dientes al ver como sus amigas la miraban con temor, su ojo derecho presento una espiral. Twilight seguía hablando de lo que podía ver. Rainbow le pidió no ver el resultado del juego. Ella se rio al escucharlo, su adorable risa mostraba mucha seguridad, tranquilidad y salud. Twilight le dijo que todo estaba en orden, seguía existiendo un mañana.

\- ¿No ves algo irregular? – pregunta Fluttershy interesada

\- En realidad es borroso, significa que hoy es un día clave… - decía Twilight hasta escuchar lo que dijo

\- ¿Un día Clave? – repiten sus amigas, no sabían a qué se refería

\- Significa que hoy, se están utilizando más de un ojo del mañana – comenta Fluttershy al entenderlo – La Señorita está utilizando su propio ojo del mañana, e incluso puedo decir que Alphonse también, y ahora que Twilight lo ha usado, solo hemos hecho que este día sea impredecible, cualquiera de ellos puede moverse libremente para manipular los acontecimientos de hoy – añade con frialdad, intentaba explicarlo – Algo se acerca – agreda mientas mira a sus amigas temerosa

**[Salón de Juegos]**

El momento que todos esperaban se acercaba, las horas se volvían minutos; y la ausencia se volvía abundancia, las gradas comenzaban hacer inundadas de espectadores que esperaban el inicio.

Los unicornios que entraban pasaban por las puertas mágicas que bloqueaban su uso de magia. Los terrestres miraban la elaborada decoración, los pegasos como todos se emocionaban al ver los logos de los equipos.

En el exterior del salón, Twilight y sus amigas esperaban para entrar, Cantelot tiene muchos unicornios, era una larga fila para Rarity y Twilight; Fluttershy reía en silencio su magia no se demostraba, la ausencia de cuerno le permitió entrar sin retrasó junto con Rainbow Dash y Applejack. Al final el cuerno de Rarity y de Twilight era inútil, las Princesas tuvieron que someterse al mismo trato debido que dos de los jugadores eran de linaje real y para evitar falsos testimonios aceptaron el trato de invitadas, sin embargo sus asientos seguían siendo de la realeza.

Cadance portaba un gran entusiasmo, no dejaba de ovacionar al equipo de su hija, Luna apoyaba junto a Socra a Larva, Celestia las miraba con agrado, no podía esperar el inicio del torneo.

Twilight y Rarity entraban agobiadas por la espera, buscaron entre las gradas a sus amigas que habían guardado un par de asientos para ellas; esto las alegro. Twilight se alegró lo suficiente para correr suavemente sin embargo al momento en que vio que Rarity no la seguía, miro hacia esta que comenzaba a avanzar. Esta se reía nerviosa de que alguien lo hubiera visto, había intentado teletransportarse, pero cuando vio que no funciono miró ruborizada hacia los lados, olvido que tenía un hechizo individor.

Una vez todos estuvieron en sus asientos, las entradas cerradas y los equipos listos, las luces se apagaron mientras los reflectores señalaban a los equipos que entraban, mientras un reflector más pequeño iluminaba al presentador.

\- ¡Muy buenos momentos tengan todos ustedes! – Dijo el presentador mientras caminaba por la cancha – Hoy se disputa la entrada al torneo, por la escuela de Terrestres, el equipo del _Casco Gélido_ – entraron sin contratiempo un grupo de ponis que portaban un vestuario deportivo de color hielo. El Presentador le dio el micrófono a una pequeña de pelaje rosa y crin rubia, era la Capitana que esperaba ansiosa cada momento.

\- Gracias Canterlot, es un verdadero honor que vengan a precisar nuestra primera victoria. ¡El Casco Gélido Ganara! – dice entusiasta mientras salta y aviva la llama combativa de su equipo.

Una multitud aclamo el valor y el coraje de los pequeños, tenían las de perder al no contar con alas ni magia.

\- Ya los han escuchado, "El Casco Gélido" – agrega el presentador mientras se aparta y retoma una posición firme – Pero para ganar y avanzar al campeonato es necesario derrotar al equipo de unicornios – dice el presentador mientras avanza hacía la entrada de los vestidores opuesta – Ellos son ¡"_Destello de Valor_"! – presenta al equipo que entra con una teletransportación, esos unicornios eran los únicos cuyo cuerno aun funcionaba. El Presentador le dio el micrófono a la Capitana Skyla que está emocionada de empezar.

\- ¡Hola Canterlot! – dijo con firmeza – Espero estén listos para ver un gran espectáculo, pues no seremos quienes pierdan – dice mientras mira al equipo rival – Lo siento pero hoy les toca perder – agrega confiada Skyla mientras da un salto y abre sus alas con firmeza

El desafío está listo, más que un juego, era una batalla. Nery reía al ver como los unicornios los miraban confiados. Skyla golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus cascos, estaba lista para iniciar. Larva trotaba en su lugar, aunque muchos gritaban por su equipo ella era incapaz de escuchar las palabras que resonaban en todo el lugar.

Después de qué los equipos se posicionaron en lados contrarios, se alinearon para comenzar, del centro se abrieron unas escotillas que permitieron aparecer en el centro una fila de pelotas de un intenso color rojizo. Larva mantenía sus ojos cerrados, hasta el momento en que el mecanismo hizo sonar un seguro, las pelotas brillaban al ser reflejadas en los ojos verdes de Larva. Skyla sentía muy ligeros sus cascos, tenían que avanzar para tomar las pelotas con sus cascos y lanzarlas con su magia. Las pelotas separan a ambos equipos como si fueran cielo y mar. El silbatazo sonó y dio el inicio del partido. Las gradas gritaron de emoción al ver como ambos lados avanzaban hacia el centro, no solo eran niños, eran lo mejor que Canterlot podía ofrecer.

Skyla avanzo sin retrasó seguida de un par de unicornios que la escoltaban mientras el resto de su equipo esperaba al fondo. Larva miraba con cuidado los movimientos de los terrestres al acercarse, ella se había quedado atrás para advertir de algún riesgo.

Nery avanzo sin miedo, sus ojos se dilataban por la adrenalina que sentía, ella estaba escoltada de todo su equipo. En cada equipo había un máximo de siete jugadores y cuatro reservas que podían entrar por si existía alguna lesión.

Los terrestres fueron un poco más rápidos y tocaron las pelotas antes que los unicornios, sin embargo uno de estos giro en el borde de su territorio y atrapo la pelota con sus patas mientras la arrojaba a sus espaldas, este al volver al suelo saltaba para alejarse del frente.

Eran cinco pelotas las que estaban en juego, de las cuales solo dos fueron recuperadas por los unicornios. Los terrestres que iban adelante avanzaron hasta el borde donde tomaron las tres pelotas y saltaron con estas hacia atrás mientras realizaban una voltereta, solo tres terrestres avanzaron por lo que era parte del plan dejar que los unicornios tuvieran dos pelotas. Estos giraron hábilmente sobre el suelo y lanzaron dos de las pelotas a sus compañeros que saltaron lo más alto posible para disparar desde las alturas. Nery se encontraba en el aire mirando la inexpresiva cara de Skyla que los miraba al retroceder; ella giro su cadera junto con su amiga y le proporciono una patada al par de pelotas. Estas zumbaron en el aire, una de estas se impactó contra el suelo reventándose por la fuerza que tenía, mientras que la otra se dirigió a un unicornio que intentaba atrapar el disparo con su magia. Fue solo un segundo, la magia cubrió la pelota al detenerla pero enseguida la magia se fracturo como cristal y golpeo el cuerpo del unicornio mientras lo arrastraba por la cancha como aun trapo viejo. Era evidente que la fuerza de los terrestres era muy superior.

Applejack miro boquiabierta el gran golpe que saco al unicornio de la cancha. El Réferi tenía que admitir, que no podía negarles la fuerza a los terrestres debido a que los unicornios usaban magia. El juego continuo.

Los unicornios esquivaban las pelotas que desgarraban la madera al rozarla, Skyla se apoya junto con Larva para lanzar y esquivar, un doble escudo era necesario para frenar las pelotas, el sonido al chocar era similar a un cañón al disparar. Larva miraba que Nery era quien lideraba el equipo y que era la que asignaba las posiciones.

Skyla le ordeno a su equipo neutralizar a Nery que permanecía en el fondo de su lado sin moverse; ya cuando todas las pelotas eran dirigidas hacia ella tuvo que girar y literalmente bailar entre los disparos para retomar las pelotas y lanzarlas. Ella lanzaba cometas, las pelotas se movían tan rápido que no era posible verla claramente. Skyla y Larva saltaron al ver que no podrían frenarlas, la pelota paso entre ambas y revoto contra un muro redirigiéndose hacia otro jugador unicornio. Los terrestres tenían ventaja numérica, siete contra cinco.

Las pelotas seguían cruzando las canchas y ahora con el factor de rebote varios jugadores habían salido sin retraso sin embargo el final estaba cerca cuando solo Skyla y Larva seguían combatientes, sus cascos estaban cansados, nunca habían jugado tan intensamente, sin embargo solo restaba Nery y otra terrestre que esperaban el mejor momento. La resistencia de las terrestres estaba sobre lo natural, apenas comenzaban a sudar. Nery y su compañero corrieron a los costados de la cancha mientras se lanzaban entre ellas las únicas dos pelotas que no se habían reventado. Se creó una franja roja que partía la cancha, Nery sonreía con agrado, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mortal, estaba segura de lo que hacía. Skyla y Larva se apoyaban una a la otra mientras miraban a ambas, no podían darse el lujo de perder.

En un momento Nery y su compañera saltaron al interior junto con su pelota que habían lanzado, ambas chocaron entre sí, para aprovechar la fuerza con la cual viajaban y re direccionar las pelotas hacia ambas que miraban con temor las pelotas que giraban en remolino hacia ambas. Larva trago saliva y empujo con firmeza a Skyla para que se quitara del camino, el miedo la había petrificado. Larva al empujarla el tiempo se le agoto, por lo que recurrió a un escudo de fuerza para contrarrestar el golpe. El escudo fue empujado junto con ella hasta el borde, los maderos del suelo volaban en pedazos al ser un escudo burbuja. Larva fue arrastrada por toda la cancha, su escudo se mantenía firme ante las pelotas que taladraban el escudo, pero finalmente fue demasiado para ella y su escudo se rompió como cristal, ella fue impactada contra el muro y cayo inconsciente.

Celestia se levantó de su asiento al ver como se impactaba y voló hacia esta al escuchar ser impactaba contra la pared. El Réferi no podía hacer nada, el juego lo permitía, sin límites de fuerza.

Skyla se levantó y miro con terror a Larva siendo levantada por Celestia, esta trago saliva, ya no era capaz de escuchar las porras ni gritos, todo era un sofocante silencio. Nery jadeaba cansada, avanzo hacia su amiga y la levanto del suelo, ambas habían dado lo mejor de ambas en ese movimiento. Nery la limpio con su casco y la mando a sentar, ella quería terminar sin ayuda con la princesa.

Skyla no comprendía como Nery podía ser tan conflictiva, su fuerza estaba incluso sobre lo avanzado, y ahora tomaba la única pelota que seguía en juego, la otra había estallado contra el muro. Nery se posiciono al frente de la cancha y levanto la pelota con frialdad estaba lista para terminar con esto, se levantó en dos patas y salto para emitirle una patada, la pelota se dirigía a Skyla que tenía la mirada hacía el suelo. Esta reflexionaba y justo a tiempo rodo para esquivar la pelota la cual reboto hasta regresar a Nery que miraba con impaciencia a Skyla que se recuperaba.

Nery retrocedió un paso al ver que Skyla la desafiaba a lanzarla directamente, levantó una ceja al no comprender la idea. Esta troto en su lugar para luego saltar hacia atrás y patear nuevamente la pelota que se dirigía hacia Skyla, se produjo un estallido y un zumbido incómodo. Sin embargo Skyla no apartaba la vista de la pelota, esta se levantó en dos patas e imito los movimientos que le enseño Chesse. Golpeo la pelota con ambos cascos. Se produjo un golpe tan fuerte que todos cerraron sus ojos, la pelota reboto hacía Nery con el doble de fuerza. Skyla no pudo contener la fuerza de choque y fue disparada fuera de la cancha, Fluttershy discretamente uso su magia y freno el choque para que no fuera peligroso.

Los ojos de Nery se dilataron al ver como se aproximaba la pelota, intento moverse pero era demasiado rápida, por lo que puso sus cascos firme y atrapo el disparo. La pelota la arrastro hasta fuera de la cancha donde se impactó contra el muro, creando un hueco de donde emergía mucho polvo. Nery había perdido.

El Réferi miro ambos lados impresionado, no tenía palabras para describir lo presenciado. Este avanzo entre los escombros que una vez fue la cancha y miro a los espectadores. Tenía que designar un ganador.

\- Bueno, ninguna de las capitanas puede continuar, sin embargo la joven Melodía, que descansaba en las bancas nunca fue eliminada por lo que la victoria es para el equipo del Casco Gélido

Socra miraba inexpresiva el resultado, no podía creer que esto fuera posible. Luna miraba con desagrado a Nery que emergía de los escombros, tenía solo unos leves rasguños. Celestia cargaba con Larva que dormía en ella. Todos los espectadores miraban y tragaban saliva, al ver la destrucción que se había desarrollado.

En segundos se escuchó una leve risa que provenía de ningún lugar, era como un eco. Desde las gradas emergía desde los rayos de luz un unicornio que aplaudía con sarcasmo, Twilight y sus amigas giraron al escucharlo hablar, esa voz era familiar, era quien las había atacado anteriormente.

\- Fue todo un espectáculo, la Señorita estará orgullosa, pero es hora de comenzar – dice mientras se levanta y muestra un detonador.

Fluttershy miro con cuidado el detonador, sus ojos se encogieron al ver lo que planeaba, esta se levantó en vuelo e intento evitarlo, pero la explosión fue primero. Los muros explotaron al mismo tiempo, todo se colapsaba sobre los inocentes, las princesas se miraron entre ellas, no tenían magia. Todos cerraron sus ojos al ver como el techo se les venía encima. Todos abrieron sus ojos con miedo, no sabían cómo se encontrarían al abrirlos nuevamente.

Fluttershy levitaba los escombros sobre ella, su magia era visible. Marty bajo las escaleras con calma, no tenia de que preocuparse, no había magia que lo detuviera, las puertas estaban selladas, y Fluttershy no podría sostener esas pesadas piedras por siempre. Twilight se levantó molesta, se proponía a gritarle pero se detuvo al sentir una sensación de alarma, ella miro la entrada y grito a todos que se refugiaran.

Las puertas explotaron dejando una gran apertura por donde podían escapar los civiles. Era Alphonse que había esperado el movimiento. Él sabía que este día había sido manipulado por varios portadores del ojo del mañana por lo que prefirió esperar el movimiento. Al escuchar la explosión se acercó sin hacer uso de su magia, no debía ser detectado. Este al llegar hizo volar la entrada para que todos escaparan. Fluttershy dejó caer los escombros una vez que todos habían salido. Alphonse ilumino su cuerno y les regreso su magia los unicornios. Twilight cargo su cuerno con magia mientras se aseguraba que Marty siguiera en su lugar. Este miro a Alphonse con cuidado, no estaba solo, venía acompañado de Milicent, ambos tenían la fuerza para pelear y por seguridad los Doctores se habían refugiado.

\- Miren bien – dijo al teletransportarse al centro de la cancha, Celestia lo ataco sin embargo este hizo rebotar su rayo contra el suelo por el uso de un escudo de magia – La asistente del Doctor y el gran Alphonse; no debería sorprenderme que ustedes tuvieran idea de que habría un ataque. La Señorita dijo que ustedes defenderían Canterlot – comenta entre risas sarcásticas Marty – y sabes que más dijo, que hoy te toca morir Alphonse – agrega con fuerza mientras mira el reloj del salón que no había sido afectado – justo a tiempo – añadió al ver la hora

**[Cuartel del Círculo]**

La Señorita mira pasivamente como las horas, se volvían minutos y los minutos en segundos. Todas las fuerzas estaban listas para el momento en que la cuenta regresiva llego a cero. Las Plumas saltaron seguidos de los lobos que comandaban, el Druida y la Señorita se miraron con la vista entre cerrada. Avanzaron y saltaron hacía el vórtice.

Emergieron en el cielo de Canterlot. Se podían ver cientos de cuerpos caer como una lluvia de fuego hacia el castillo. Los lobos estaban rodeados de la magia de Sultán y Tony que evitarían que murieran en el impacto.

El Druida descendió en picada por lo que se adelantó a los demás que caían controladamente; el mono se abalanza hacia adelante y su cuerpo tomo posición de lanza mientras descendía hacía Marty.

**[Presente]**

Alphonse se había adelantado para limitar los movimientos de Marty, este miraba con descaro a Twilight, su magia era visible al estar cubierto por un fuerte escudo. Este desafiaba a Alphonse de atacar, este miro de reojo a Rarity y le indico que sacara a Socra de la habitación. Applejack desplegaba su látigo, mientras Rainbow Dash se ponía unos brazaletes de metal en sus cascos. Rarity miro confiada a Alphonse, se teletransporto con Socra y evacuaron la zona sin retraso. Una vez ella estuvo fuera de peligro su miraba cambio, su ojo izquierdo genero una espiral, este dio un paso en falso y salto hacia atrás al prever el impacto del Druida que hubiera caído sobre él si hubiera avanzado. El Druida termino de demoler el lugar, su armadura relucía con la luz que caía dentro.

\- Alphonse, yo seré tu rival – dijo el mono mientras tomaba su báculo con ambas manos y saltaba contra este. Los cascabeles seguían fijos por lo que no hacían ruido, debía esperar que se separaran.

El Druida lanzo un fuerte golpe que abanico el aire al ser esquivado, sin embargo este giro en el aire y elevo en el paso de Alphonse una gran roca con la cual se impactó. Este lo miro con desprecio, su ojo estaba siendo afectado por el de la Señorita, por lo que era imposible predecir un futuro exacto.

En breve cayeron cientos de lobos que invadieron Canterlot y rodearon a todos. Seguido cayeron dos unicornios más, Sultán elevo los escombros con su magia y destruyo las paredes al intentar herir a Fluttershy que esquivaba las rocas. Tony genero una plasma sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a disparar a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack que se refugiaban en las gradas.

Celestia pudo sentir como a las afueras del salón caían varios lobos, se escuchaban los gritos de terror de quienes escapaban de los lobos que continuaban con el ataque dentro de la ciudad. Estos saltaban sobre los ciudadanos e incrustaban sus garras en su carne, su gran fuerza les permitía levantarlos sobre ellos y agitarlos hasta que sus dientes desgarraban la carne y se soltaban. Eran unas bestias de terror que aullaban e intimidaban a todos, muchos se escondían inútilmente pues las garras rompían las piedras y su gran olfato encontraba a quienes se resguardaban. La guardia se desplegó con rapidez, los unicornios utilizaron todas las armas a su disponibilidad para combatir, los pegasos usaban todas sus habilidades para pelear y neutralizar la amenaza.

Twilight miro con desagrado a quienes encabezaban el ataque, esta se levantó en dos patas y disparo un intenso rayo que carbonizo hasta el suelo donde se proyectaba. Sultán entre cerro los ojos, esperaba el momento para atacar, sin embargo una tenue luz blanca brillo en el camino del rayo generando que este explotara y liberara una gran cantidad de energía y poder. Celestia se cubrió con una de sus alas mientras miraba a Twilight, está la miro y comprendió que era lo que necesitaba, ella mientras la luz seguía hizo uso de su magia y enlazo a todos en una comunicación telepática.

\- Alphonse expulsa a todos los civiles, no quiero bajas. Luna ve y apoya a los guardias, Fluttershy ve contra él unicornio de crin roja, Twilight, Milicent acompáñenme para enfrentar al otro unicornio, chicas desháganse de esos lobos. Alphonse ese mono es peligroso hazte cargo de él – dice con firmeza Celestia, ella comenzaba a elevarse en el aire para comenzar a defender su reino. Hasta que la luz expulso múltiples plumas de acero que se dirigían contra a cada uno

\- ¡Plumas Astrales! – dice con desagrado Milicente mientras eleva un potente escudo de cuatro fases enfrente de todos, Twilight tenía la pluma muy cerca de su garganta. Las plumas de acero resplandecientes quedaron fijas al escudo de magia.

\- Vaya, estas mejorando "Mili" – dice con dulzura la Señorita mientras aparta el humo con una de sus alas mientras revela que detuvo el rayo de Twilight con una de sus alas astrales – Sin embargo no creo haberme presentado aún – retira su ala con facilidad mientras las abre sobre ella para hacer constancia de su gran tamaño – pueden llamarme Señorita

\- ¡Imposible! – dijo con terror Luna al ver su encantador rostro, su estatura era similar a la de Celestia, su crin era largo y brillante. Era la primera aparición de la Señorita en muchos años.

Algo que les había dicho el Doctor sobre la apariencia de la Señorita era que ella es muy hermosa, sin embargo su verdadera apariencia la desconocía hasta el punto de no saber lo que sentía. Ella al existir solo en dos pares de dimensiones no cambia de aspecto aun equivalente a la dimensión que invadía, por lo que su verdadero rostro nunca había sido confirmado, sin embargo solo el ver los actos, y el tiempo que se tomó en armar su ataque le hacía pensar que la dimensión donde todos ellos vivían podría ser una de esas cuatro dimensiones que la pueden alojar con su cuerpo original. Tenía mucho sentido el que esta dimensión fuera paralela a su hogar, por eso fue derrotada únicamente en esta. La apariencia que veían era la que tanto deseaba ver el Doctor, y que solo Milicent había presenciado cuando vio como esta Señorita mataba su contraparte de otra dimensión. Desde el primer momento aclaro que Twilight era muy similar a la Señorita.

El Rostro de la Señorita era como ver a Twilight descolorada, su ojo derecho rivalizaba contra el de ella, un ojo derecho contra un ojo derecho, la altura las diferenciaba. Luna trago saliva nuevamente al ver las similitudes, sin embargo sus Cutie Mark eran distintas; debido a que la Señorita tenía una espiral de colores oscuros, sobre la espiral había una gran estrella morada que centraba la espiral y alrededor de esta se resaltaban de la espiral otras siete pequeñas estrellas.

Alphonse se teletransporto sobre ella y emitió una patada que fue frenada por un ala astral, este sintió el bloqueo y aprovecho esto para saltar y dispara un intenso rayo, sin embargo esta aparto su ala y disparo el mismo hechizo. Ambos rayos chocaron entre sí expulsando a Alphonse contra la pared, este quedo extendido contra el muro, al abrir los ojos vio como el Druida se impactaba contra él y lo sacaba del rango de visión. Fluttershy lo miro desorientada pero al momento en que sintió como un rayo se acercaba desapareció junto con todos los del interior. Desde el exterior se puede ver como caen los muros sobre los de adentro. Fluttershy evacuo a todos para evitar una confrontación tan cerca.

\- Celestia, Luna vayan contra los unicornios, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Cadance asegúrense que no les pase nada a las niñas están con Rarity pero son demasiados lobos, Milicent tú vienes conmigo la Señorita no será fácil de vencer. Twilight ve y apoya a los guardias – dice Fluttershy con firmeza, tenía la seguridad de que el plan de Celestia fallaría de no ser este. En su voz se nota la madurez que ha ganado con los años, esos ojos brillaban con el fuego de miles de soles, ni Celestia se opuso

\- Fluttershy pero yo puedo… – decía Twilight hasta ser interrumpida por la pegaso amarilla que sabía bien que era lo que diría

\- ¡No Twilight! – Grito furiosa y tímida Fluttershy – Si enfrentas a la Señorita ella te matara y no me arriesgare a perderte, tienes una hija en quien pensar por eso yo la enfrentare – aclara firme y segura de sí misma

Todos miraron como las rocas se movían suavemente, seguido un destello rojizo desintegro las rocas, la Señorita mantenía su cuerno cubierto con una magia rojiza. Los unicornios no tenían daño, los lobos miraban impacientes. La alicornio de pelaje platino miraba a Twilight, los morados ojos miraban desafiantes a los verdes brillantes que incitaban el odio.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Twilight, no estaba conforme pero tenía que admitir que Fluttershy tenía más poder – Ten cuidado – añado al ver como su amiga avanzaba junto a Milicent, esta cuidaba de que no se acercara nadie

\- Tranquila Twilight, Alphonse pudo enseñarte sus truco pero… - cayo un momento al cubrir su cuerpo con magia dorada – pero no fuiste la única – exclamo al materializar un segundo par de alas sobre las naturales

\- ¿Alas Astrales? – dice impresionada Milicent al ver el verdadero poder de Fluttershy – impresionante – añade al ver como disparaba cientos de plumas doradas hacia la Señorita que comenzaba a avanzar.

Twlight quedo impresionada, nunca lo habría imaginado. No dejo que esto la distrajera por lo que se teletransporto con los guardias y comenzó a pelear contra los lobos que atacaban en grupos de cinco. Ella tenía problemas para frenar los agiles movimientos de los lobos, y aunque intento cortarlos con sus alas, las garras y dientes mágicos se clavaban en las alas, los rayos eran pocos efectivos al estar acorazados.

Celestia y Luna se miraron una a la otra al moverse por el trayecto, estas se teletransportaron al estar cerca de los lobos y aparecer frente los unicornios, estos miraron impresionados la estrategia, estos se miraron y se tiraron al suelo para evitar la patada que surgía de uno de sus costados, estos estaban confiados al ver como Celestia pasaba de largo, sin embargo la cadera de Luna era mucho más ágil y giro sobre sí misma para dar una segunda patada descendiente. Sultán miro ligeramente sobre él y creo un escudo a tiempo, pero no fue mucha la distancia, su escudo logro ser empujado contra su cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para darle un ligero golpe. Celestia aprovecho la distracción de Tony y le disparo mientras miraba como Luna se recuperaba.

Una gran cantidad de humo se produjo ante la inminente explosión, del cumulo de humos sobrevolaron dos figuras femeninas que se aseguraban del bienestar de la otra. Las princesas están a salvo, el humo se dispersó para mostrar como Sultán y Tony no tenían tanto daño, la explosión tenía la fuerza para dañar en gravedad a Tony sin embargo desde los lejos la Señorita disparo una sola pluma astral que choco contra el rayo y salvo a Tony de los efectos dañinos de estos. Sultán ilumino su cuerno y disparo cientos de piedras cortantes con las cuales ataco a las princesas, estas volaron tan rápido que parecían solo destellos de luz que cortaban el cielo y penetraban en las nubes.

Los grupos se habían divido para cubrir la gran amenaza que presenciaba Canterlot ese día. No era el momento para retroceder, la lucha contra la Señorita no serían palabras al aire.

**[Princesa Celestia]**

Ella sobrevolaba a Sultán que disparaba sin frenos rayos y fragmentos de roca que se aproximaban a ella, la visión era muy difícil tenía que girar, cambiar de dirección y apunta hacia Sultán cuando tenía la oportunidad. En un momento Celestia se acercó lo suficiente para golpearle el rostro con toda la fuerza y energía que tenía su vuelo; Sultán cayó contra el suelo al sentir el golpe, era inútil seguir tratando de pelear contra un objetivo móvil. Se arrastró sobre la tierra como si no fuera más que una envoltura en el aire, este giro y puso sus cascos en el suelo, miró a Celestia y salto mientras iluminaba su cuerno. Celestia vio el uso de su magia y rápidamente se levo para alejarse, sin embargo esto solo le permitió ver el ataque que Sultán controlaba. Era un torrente de fuego que avanzaba por el aire y perseguía a Celestia: el abrazador fuego se movía en forma de serpiente, se acercaba a Celestia. Esta se teletransporto para evitar ser atrapada pero solo empeoro las cosas, el fuego se detuvo y se dividió en cinco torrentes de fuego que sobrevolaban el cielo en busca de Celestia. Ella apareció a pocos metros de Sultán, este estaba inmóvil mientras controlaba el fuego a distancia, cuando Celestia se acercó para disparar un luminoso rayo una pared de fuego contrarresto el láser y en breves momentos lo supero al tener como objetivo el cuerpo de Celestia. Esta nuevamente se teletransporto y apareció a un costado de Sultán, ella emitió una fuerte patada que hundió a el unicornio en el suelo al defenderse con un escudo, seguido lo levito al tomarlo con su magia del cuello, Celestia lo miro sus oscuros ojos y vio como este la tenía rodeada de una marea de llamas, ¿_pero por qué no atacaba_? Pensó, Sultán respiro profundamente. La marea de fuego comenzó a girar alrededor de ambos, se había formado un ciclón, el aire fue extraído del interior. Celestia ya cuando lo noto era tarde para escapar, Sultán emitió una fuerte patada seguida de otra a los costados de la cabeza de la princesas, esta se defendía con su magia pero el aire se le terminaba, ella azoto a Sultán contra el suelo en un intento de salir por arriba, sin embargo él la tomo de una pata y la jalo hacia el centro mientras emitía un golpe en el estómago de Celestia, el poco aire que le quedaba fue expulsado por el golpe.

Sultán se levantó mientras suspiraba el aire que contenía, ya no lo necesitaba, había derrotado a Celestia al privarla de oxígeno. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que este miro a los lados, algo se acercaba. Una explosión constante rompe el ciclón, el oxígeno se restauró pero Celestia ya estaba inconsciente. Cadance miraba furiosa a Sultán, esta ilumina su cuerno y genera cientos de diamantes que se disparan contra el unicornio. Eran destellos rosas los que se disparaban hacia un unicornio que avanzaba hacia Celestia y se preparaba para asesinarla. Este al ver como Cadance lo atacaba no se detuvo, siguió avanzando hacia la cabeza de Celestia. Una barrera de llamas fundió el diamante y protegió a Sultán, el cual reía al saber que no lo podrían detener.

Sobre el cuerpo de Celestia apareció Skyla que abría sus alas con valor, su cuerno brillaba con estrellas, Sultán la miro confundido, no tenía sentido que participara, ella no podría hacerle daño, en momento su cuerno disparo un gran rayo que se dirigió contra el unicornio que con un casco lo freno. El choque del rayo y su casco emitía una luz que hasta Cadance podía ver sobre las llamas.

\- Tienes mucho valor, pero es una lástima que no sirva de nada – dijo Sultán con frialdad mientras iluminaba su cuerno y rodeaba a Skyla con pequeñas llamas.

Se escuchó en el fondo de los pasos el movimiento de las piedras. Sultán se detuvo al darse la idea de que podría ser, trago saliva y salto lo más rápido que pudo sin embargo algunos de los cristales que emergieron de las profundidades del suelo apuñalaron una de las patas de Sultán por lo que cuando cayó ya no pudo huir. El fuego que apartaba a Cadance se retiró y cubrió al unicornio que se volvía a levantar. Una de sus patas tenía incrustadas un gran diamante rosa que sobresalía. Celestia se había despertado a tiempo para levantarse y apartarse junto con Skyla. Sultán había disparado fuego hacia ambas. Celestia cargo sobre sus cascos a Skyla que quería seguir peleando. Sin embargo era muy riesgoso para ella.

**[Rarity]**

Esta se habían apartado lo suficiente para no involucrarse con las peleas, pero con el tiempo Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Cadance llegaron a cuidar a las niñas que habían sido evacuadas. Sin embargo los lobos también los acompañaron en breves momentos era demasiados para ellas. Rarity y Cadance invocaban cristales que arrojaban hacia los lobos con gran precisión, Rainbow Dash tenía en sus cascos unos brazaletes de tormenta con los cuales al golpear podía descargar un potente rayo en el cuerpo, muchos lobos no resistían esos golpes y quedaban tendidos ante el poderoso golpe. Applejack podía mantenerlos apartados con su látigo y en momentos tomar a uno y arrojarlo contra otros. Sin embargo al momento en que un ciclón de fuego se alzó sobre la ciudad Cadance y su hija fueron a apoyar a Celestia que se las veía difíciles.

Rarity podía levantar una enorme pared de diamantes con la cual mantenía lejos a los lobos de las niñas, sin embargo al ser demasiados, hasta ellas confrontaron a algunos lobos. Larva trago saliva y cambio de forma, esta salto sobre la barrera y ataco a los lobos creando una gran confusión entre ellos, sin embargo fue breve, su olor la delataba. Socra sabía que debía medir sus fuerzas, por lo que cuando ilumino su cuerno disparo un breve rayo que se impactó contra la pared de diamante y lanzo miles de proyectiles a los lobos. Ya una vez que vieron que las niñas podían defenderse solas, no vieron razón para limitarse. Rarity hizo emerger cientos de diamantes, Raimbow Dash golpeo más rápido y fuerte, y Applejack comenzó a usar su látigo como tal, este comenzó a azotar a los lobos hasta el grado de reventar su piel.

La sangre cubrió el colorido pelaje de las yeguas, y el suelo se fertilizo con sangre. Pero los lobos aun eran demasiados, después de todo era un ejército por cada líder.

**[Princesa Twilight]**

\- ¡Esto no tiene sentido! – Exclama exhausta Twilight – no parecen tener fin ¡Son miles! – añade al ver que seguían llegando lobos

Twilight tiene que mantener su juicio en calma, el ojo del mañana le permite guiar a los guardias y prevenir sus muertes, los ataques de los lobos son predichos con tiempo, sin embargo las visiones son borrosas y cambiantes debido a que tanto Alphonse y la Señorita podían usar su ojo y cambiar las visiones. Ella tiene que confiar en lo que sabe y en lo que pasara para poder disparar en dirección al lobo que esta por saltar. Los guardias son precisos y se cubren unos a otros. Estos confían en las órdenes de Twilight. Ella se mantiene inexpresiva, debido a que cualquier emoción podría afectar su visión. Alphonse le había dicho que sin importar que pasara no perdiera la concentración. Sin embargo al ver como se elevaba un ciclón de fuego, hasta ella tenía que admitir que era intimidante. Los Lobos saltaban sobre ella y mordían sus alas astrales en un intento de herirla, pero la armadura que las protege resiste, ella les dispara a los lobos y los deja fuera de combate, tiene la confianza para no usar todos sus poderes, sin embargo esto cambia cuando un lobo incrusta sus garras en sus alas astrales y comienza a remover el blindaje, este entierra sus garras y muerde con furia el ala descubierta. El ala aletea adolorida hasta que desaparece por el daño, los dientes del lobo causan un daño directo al ala astral. Twilight se eleva con sus alas naturales y dispara cientos de plumas astrales que hacen retroceder a los lobos, una de las alas astrales continua disparando mientras la otra vuelve a surgir.

Eran demasiados lobos, los estaba rodeando, no quedaba a donde ir, Twilight no podía dejar a los guardias, ella era la principal razón por la cual estos seguían con vida. Los guardias intentan avanzar y aumentar su terreno pero los lobos se sacrifican y bloquean sus cuernos al saltar sobre ellos, mientras otros saltan y muerden sus cuellos, la sangre cubre la tierra y los cuerpos caen sin vida, la guardia se reduce mientras que los lobos no parecen terminar.

\- ¡Princesa Twilight mire! – grita un guardia antes de ser desgarrado por las garras de un lobo que saltaba sobre él

Fue breve el momento pero el guardia índico algo que podía parecer descabellado, mientras más lobos morían, más lobos llegaban, y la razón era que por cada lobo que morían cinco lobos emergían de su cuerpo sin vida. La Señorita había usado un hechizo del cual solo había leído historias el cual era "Multiples Fuerzas". Twilight sonrió fascinada, Alphonse solo lo había mencionado. Ella ilumino su cuerno y comenzó a generar cristales que aprisionaban a los lobos.

\- Chicas no maten a los lobos, solo lo empeoraremos, deténganlos de otra forma – dice a sus amigas por medio del vínculo mental – guardias no maten a los lobos, aprisiónenlos – ordena Twilight mientras ilumina su cuerno y genera una tormenta de hielo con la cual frena el ataque de los lobos

**[Princesa Luna]**

Esta se había apartado de su hermana entre la batalla. Tony era muy ágil y podía esquivar las constantes patadas de Luna; cuando esta vio el ciclón de fuego pensó lo peor, sin embargo no tenía una mejor situación. Tony disparaba rayos de energía que tenía que esquivar por mucho debido a que estos estaban envueltos en una tela eléctrica que dañaban cuando pasaba cerca de algún tejido. Tony ilumino su cuerno y electrifico el suelo, lo que hizo que Luna peleara desde el aire, sin embargo él ilumino su cuerno y genero una neblina incolora, era como pelear entre el humo. Luna sabía que no la podían frenar por lo que disparo un gran rayo de magia que destruyó parcialmente el suelo, Tony lo esquivo con facilidad y ahora disparaba un tenue rayo hacia Luna.

Esta lo miro confundida ese rayo no podía herirla, sin embargo fue hasta después de que se adentró dentro de la neblina que pudo ver el efecto de esta. El rayo se intensifico con la energía del suelo, el cielo entero se llenó de Rayos de energía, en diversas formas, no había forma de esquivarlos. Luna intento teletransportarse pero la neblina se lo impedía, su cuerno tenia residuos de magia bloqueadora. Los ojos de Luna se dilataron al ver la tormenta de rayos que impactaba contra ella.

Se produjo una intensa explosión que aparto la neblina y destruyo el suelo donde se encontraba. Tony cayó herido por la explosión que no pudo esquivar, sin embargo seguía en buen estado, este llevo su casco a su rostro y se retiró el mechón de crin rojo que se había despeinado. Dentro del humo salió expulsado un gran rayo oscuro que se impacta contra el cuerpo de Tony, fue tan rápido que apenas logro crear un escudo para protegerse.

\- ¿Nighmare Moon? – dijo Tony mientras se levanta, fue un gran golpe, brotaba sangre de sus labios, lo hubiera atravesado de no crear un escudo - eso no estaba en el plan – añadió mientras se limpiaba la sangre y generaba más neblina eléctrica

En pocos segundo Luna salió disparada contra Tony, esta impacto su cuerno contra el suyo, este se frenó al utilizar su magia pero ella era demasiado fuerte, este resistía la energía abrumadora que Luna derrochaba al avanzar, este giro su cabeza y la derribo, seguido disparo un letal rayo de energía que Luna desvió hacia un lobo al golpearlo con un casco, seguido se teletransporto y emitió una fuerte patada en el costado derecho de Tony. Este salió proyectado hacia unas casas, sus heridas eran menores, había protegido su cuerpo con magia. Emergió de entre los escombros y miro como Luna iluminaba su cuerno.

\- Bien, ahora esto se pone serio – exclama Tony al ver la gran fuerza de la Princesa Luna, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, su poder comenzaba a aumentar.

**[Fluttershy]**

La Pegaso amarilla junto con Milicent, de todos los presentes solo ella había enfrentado a la Señorita y vivido para volver a enfrentarla. La mirada de la Señorita era abrumadoras; esos ojos verdes se clavaban directo en Milicent. Fluttershy había lanzado plumas astrales de advertencia, pero contra las alas astrales de la Señorita, restaba pensar si no lo interpreto como una invitación.

\- Vaya que eres fascinante Fluttershy, la magia caótica y la habilidad para portar alas astrales, debes tener mucho poder – dice gentilmente la Señorita mientas quienes la acompañaban la abandonan para cumplir con su objetivo - Sin embargo eso no te ayudara, las alas astrales necesitan años solo para dominarlas y muchos más para llegar al nivel l blindaje, pero tú nunca lograras portar este tipo de alas – agrega mientras las piedras de su camino se desintegran para no obstruir su paso – Solo los alicornios tienen tanto poder para despertar todo este poder – añade mientras abre sus alas astrales sobre ella, eran inmensas, muy brillantes. Estas se recogen, los ojos de la Señorita son un faro, no pueden evitar no verlos, en especial esa espiral que recorre su ojo derecho.

\- ¡No tienes a donde ir!- dijo con valor Milicent mientras da un paso adelante, el poder de esta hace trizas las rocas

Fluttershy levita grandes rocas y las arroja hacia la Señorita, sin embargo con un toque de sus plumas se hicieron luz, el ojo derecho de la Señorita brilla, seguido desintegra los metales que estaban a sus espaldas. Ella sabía el riesgo que presentaba Fluttershy, en especial ahora que las visiones eran vagas y dudosas. Tenía que terminar con ambas para cuando las piezas estuvieran en su lugar.

La Señorita ilumino su cuerno y disparo de tres direcciones distintas un potente rayo que se impactó contra el suelo al ser esquivado. Fluttershy se elevó, mientras Milicent se lanzó con sus cuchillas listas. En rápidos movimientos las cuchillas pasaban tan cerca de la garganta de la Señorita como para ser su sombra. Todo se reducía en habilidad, ahora que el ojo del mañana no era tan efectivo. Milicent giro y pateo el rostro de la Señorita, esta lo recibió pero no se movió ante el golpe que resonó en el espacio abierto. Seguido de un movimiento de cadera que le permitió emitir múltiples patadas en el rostro de la Señorita, sin embargo esta seguía en su lugar solo mirando el ágil cuerpo de Milicent, su cuerno emitía magia que lo protegía debido a que algunas patadas eran hacia su cuerno. Las patas de Milicent sangraban por la brutal fuerza que emitía en cada golpe, esta al ver que no era afectada salto para apartarse y disparar un rayo negro que generó una brutal explosión en el rostro de la Señorita. Flutterhsy vio a Mili salir expulsada por la explosión, se elevó y disparo cientos de plumas astrales seguidas de un rayo dorado que duplico la explosión anterior.

La Señorita salió disparada sobre la inmensa nube de humo negro, estaba cubierta por los humos que la hilaban al suelo, su mirada era calmada y brillante. Esto a Milicent le desagradaba debido que pensaba que se burlaba de ambas, sin embargo Fluttershy sabía que era lo que significaba esa calma.

\- Mili, no se burla, no puede perturbar su mente con emociones debido a que su ojo del mañana necesita calma – le dice Flutteshy con seriedad – hay que molestarla – añade con alegría, sabía cómo pelear contra un ojo del mañana debido a que ella había peleado contra Twilight en entrenamientos y contra Alphonse cuando le enseñaba algunos hechizos

Milicent asintió con la mirada, ambas fijaron su objetivo y se teletransportaron para atacar en similitud.

La Señorita dilato sus ojos al perderlas de vista, su ojo previo a Fluttershy cuando esta descendía para patear su cabeza sin embargo al retroceder, fue impactada por Milicent que la elevo con una ráfaga de salvajes golpes, seguido la sostuvo del cuello y la apuñado con su cuchilla, el casco de Milicent se cubrió de sangre sin embargo fue solo durante las primeras apuñadas, su cuchillo había desaparecido, ahora flotaba a espaldas de esta. La Señorita sonreía al girar el cuchillo y lanzarlo contra Milicent. Antes de tocar su cuerpo una bolsa de gelatina verde apareció y detuvo el cuchillo. Los ojos de la Señorita se contrajeron al ver como Fluttershy le rodeaba el cuello con su casco y lo retorcía en un intento de romper. Entre ambas habían logrado frenarla, Milicent la golpeaba intensamente en el cuerpo mientras Fluttershy intentaba romperle el cuello, sin embargo la magia de la Señorita evitaba que su cuello cediera. En la punta del cuerno de la Señorita se produjo un destello seguido de una explosión que la libero.

Un cumulo de humo se elevaba sobre todos, la Señorita abrió sus alas y aparto el humo del centro, se formó un anillo de humo que rodeaba a la Señorita, se veían sombras a las cuales ella les disparaba pero sin éxito. Se comenzaba a frustrar al ver tantas sombras y no acertar a ninguna.

\- Bien Fluttershy, te he subestimado, de igual forma Milicent has mejorado desde la última vez que me confrontaste – dijo la Señorita mientras se relajaba nuevamente, el hecho de no predecir exactamente le molestaba

Esta suspiro y vio a su alrededor, fue entonces que lo vio, pero demasiado tarde. El anillo de humo se desarmaba y revelaba que había varias Fluttershy: se había multiplicado. Todas generaron un rayo sobre ellas y lo dispararon cubierto de plumas astrales, era una docena de rayos los que se impactaron contra el cuerpo de la Señorita, se produjo una explosión que estremeció Canterlot.

La Señorita cayo envuelta de humos blancos: se produjo un fuerte choque. Fluttershy miro su cuerpo inmóvil, estaba muy agotada, las alas astrales consumían mucha magia, y todos esos hechizos la dejan cansada pero alerta. En el suelo la Señorita se levantaba agotada, estaba muy herida, no pudo protegerse de todas las direcciones. Intento usar un escudo pero las plumas lo rompieron, y sus alas no la protegían totalmente. De sus labios brotaba sangre, al elevar su rostro vio como Milicent elevaba y descendía una cuchilla.

\- ¡Viste esto venir! – grita sarcástica Milicent al cortar en profundidad la garganta de la Señorita, esta seguido gira y patea con furia el cuerpo de la Señorita, hasta apartarla

Se desangraba con rapidez, la sangre brochaba y se estancaba en el suelo. Fluttershy miro con alivio su sangre, sin embargo cuando se escuchó una risa dulce, giro aterrada. La Señorita se había levantado, su garganta se regeneraba con rapidez.

\- En realidad sí, lo vi – dice con orgullo la Señorita mientras lanza una pluma astral hacia el pecho de Fluttershy, ella no podía frenarla estaba muy cansada, sin embargo Milicent si pudo frenar la pluma al crear un escudo de magia que apenas fue atravesado.

\- Estuvo cerca, gracias – exclama aliviada Fluttershy al ver la pluma que casi la mata

\- Todo está listo – dice con suavidad la Señorita al ver a una gran cantidad de lobos que peleaba en una zona desolada

**[Alphonse]**

Este se había apartado lo suficiente para pelear con libertad, sus rayos destruyeron gran cantidad de casas, sin embargo esto se debió a que el báculo del Druida desviaba los disparos. Ambos tenían su rivalidad, el Druida podía pelear con ventajas, cientos de lobos saltaban y mordían las patas y alas de Alphonse. Eran demasiados para él, cuando está cerca de asesinar al Druida un lobo saltaba y desgarraba su garganta, rápidamente se regeneraba y volvía a pelear, cuando lo tenía tan cerca un lobo saltaba y mordía una de sus alas para hacerlo caer, en esto el Druida lo golpeaba directamente con su báculo. Se escuchaba el gran estruendo que se producía al chocar el cráneo contra el báculo.

Alphonse podía hacerse intangible para evitar grandes golpes pero tenía que ser tangible cuando proyectaba la serie de golpes contra el Druida. Alphonse daba golpes sin piedad, el Druida se retorcía y esquivaba el golpe sin embargo hasta en un punto Alphonse lo tomaba de las patas y lo azotaba contra los lobos, sin embargo la gran cantidad de lobos que lo atacaban le hacía imposible seguir moviéndose.

Fue una larga lucha pero Alphonse estaba siendo dominado, el Druida esta exhausto, de no ser por los lobos lo abrían matado en minutos. Ahora este tomo su báculo y desato los cascabeles mientras los lobos atacaban. Seguido se levantó y se puso firme, listo para lo que seguía.

Los lobos explotaron en pedazos, dentro de la explosión emergía Alphonse inexpresivo, sus heridas sanaban con rapidez. Este se levantó sobre el suelo y vio una de sus patas, tenía los dientes incrustados hasta el hueso. Seguido se disparó contra el Druida que lo miraba aterrado.

El mono esquivo el rayo y corrió hacia este con gran determinación, los rayos de Alphonse pasaban muy cerca del Druida, era un milagro que no lo tocaran, al estar cerca salto mientras giraba con su báculo en el aire. Alphonse lo fijo y cargo su cuerno, lo haría polvo. Desafortunadamente un lobo salto sobre él mordiendo su cuello. Alphonse lo sintió y seguido se hizo intangible para quitárselo de encima, el mono estaba muy cerca para esquivarlo por lo que la intangibilidad lo defendería. Los cascabeles resonaron en el aire generando un sonido muy fino.

Alphonse lo escucho con atención, estaban hechizados. El sonido de los cascabeles estaba diseñado para que interrumpieran la imperturbable calma de Alphonse, la profanación de su calma impidió que su intangibilidad funcionara, su concentración se rompió. El Báculo descendió y proyecto a Alphonse contra el suelo.

El Druida cayó sobre este y golpeo su rostro con el báculo hasta dejarlo en un estado deplorable, lo asesinaría ahora de no ser porque este aun con todo el dolor que le generaban los cascabeles lo tomo con su magia y lo azoto brutalmente contra el suelo. La armadura del Druida se había roto.

Alphonse se tambaleaba, lo único que escuchaba eran esos odiosos cascabeles. En momentos se encontró rodeado de lobos que saltaban y lo herían, este no les permitía acercarse, sus rayos eran menos letales ahora que no podía concentrarse. En los costados de donde se encontraron comenzaron a aullar los lobos, estos generaron un pentagrama que aprisiono a Alphonse en su interior, su visión se tornaba borrosa, pero aun con una triste visión pudo identificar el pentagrama.

\- Esto es… un pentagrama de mente infraganti – exclamo con desagrado al ver como todos los lobos comenzaban a aullar y a intensificar el pentagrama – Adelante, no hay forma que ustedes puedan ganarme – añade al ver como emergían miles de cadenas que lo inmovilizaron en el interior, sus alas quedaron extendidas mientras cadenas superiores emergían de la nada y lo retenían en su lugar

\- Puede que ellos no puedan someter tu mente, pero yo lo haré – dice la Señorita mientras se acerca confiada – su aspecto es hermoso, Alphonse la mira con intriga, este mira hacia Fluttershy y a Milicent pero las ve pelear contra otra Señorita, ella se había duplicado para que no sospecharan de su verdadera intención

\- Necesitas más que palabras para cumplir tu objetivo – dice desafiante Alphonse, su ojo izquierdo se activa, había peleado sin usar su ojo del mañana, pero ahora se defendería con este

La Señorita miro fijamente a Alphonse, su cuerno brillaba con ferocidad. El ojo derecho de la Señorita contra el ojo izquierdo de Alphonse. El Pentagrama se activó y la Señorita entro dentro de la mente de Alphonse para destrozarlo por dentro, se escucharon los gritos de Alphonse al ser herido, la Señorita miraba insatisfecha, la mente de Alphonse era muy fuerte, quizás más de lo que esperaba. Tendría que mantener el ataque hasta que su mente se rompiera.

**[En lo apartado]**

Marty y Nery se alejaban de Canterlot con calma, Marty no tenía protagonismo en el plan de la Señorita, lo único que se le pidió fue llevar devuelta a Nery a casa. Sin embargo Nery miraba las explosiones y las batallas, eran una gran distancia y Marty ya no alcanzaba a ver las casas, sin embargo Nery podía ver pelear a todos en muy alta calidad. Y aunque quería pelear contra ellos tenía que obedecer a la Señorita.

No tenía por qué participar en el inicio del fin, su papel, era más importante.


	8. Presenciando Nuestro Fin

**[Actualmente]**

Los cielos se comenzaron a llenar de humos negros, la esencia mortal comenzaba a entrar en los pulmones de todos los presentes. Canterlot estaba invadido por un poderoso ejército de lobos que no reducía su número. Cada quien estaba por su cuenta; por más que quisieran pelear juntos, la situación no se los permitía. La Señorita se había duplicado así misma para pelear contra sus dos prioridades; Flutershy la ama del caos; y Alphonse de la Estrella.

Los poderes de Fluttershy excedían la imaginación y se limitaban por su bondad al resignarse a matar. Su tenue voluntad podía hacer frente contra la Señorita, pero ¿_por cuánto tiempo_? Incluso al estar enfrentándola en compañía de Milicent resulta difícil predecir sus movimientos.

Por otra parte Twilight ya había descifrado la clave para detener la invasión; los lobos al morir hacían emerger más de ellos, de esta forma su número aumentaba con cada muerte, por lo que la única solución era aprisionarlos en lugar de matarlos; era una táctica arriesgada pero tenía éxito, en pocos minutos el ataque se había reducido y una gran cantidad de hielo había congelado a los invasores. Ahora tenía tiempo para enfrentar a la responsable de todo esto, la causa de tantas muertes, la cruel yegua que habito Equestria por años sin ser detectada… La Señorita.

Celestia conocía el riesgo que enfrentaba al luchar contra Sultán por lo que al considerar sus opciones lo mejor que pudo hacer fue tomar a él unicornio y lanzarlo a lo lejano, seguido tomo a Cadance y a Skyla para regresarlas con las demás que esperaban por ellas.

Las pequeñas Larva, Skyla y Socra eran cuidadas por Apleejack , Cadance, Rarity y Rainbow Dash; aunque después de algún tiempo pudieron notar que esas niñas no necesitaban ser protegidas sino limitadas. Larva tenía suficiente fuerza para levitar sobre ella a decenas de Lobos y seguido azotarlos contra el suelo: ella iluminaba su cuerno y en un levantar de su cuello los rivales se elevaban para luego descender y quedar gravemente heridos hasta el punto de mejor retirarse con la cola entre las patas. Skyla tenía la misma habilidad que su madre de hacer emerger grandes cantidades de cristales del suelo que usaba para apartar y herir en gravedad: ella iluminaba su cuerno y en un danzar de cascos los cristales emergían disparados desde el suelo hacia los lobos, no tenían bordes punzantes por lo que solo ocasionaban grandes golpes, entre momentos tenía la fuerza para darles filo y atravesar a estos como si disparara metralla; muchos lobos fueron heridos hasta el punto de perder la consciencia y algunos más tuvieron la gracia de perder la movilidad de alguna de sus patas al recibir un cristal punzante; podemos decir que Skyla no tiene tan buena puntería. Por otra parte Socra tenía dificultades para limitar su fuerza: primero disparo un potente rayo que arrasó con todo lo que se interpuso en su paso, ella se intimido con la potencia del rayo; había notado que sus poderes habían aumentado desde el entrenamiento con su padre; su segundo disparo fue más leve pero tenía la potencia de choque para hacer volar un grupo de lobos. Applejack utilizaba su látigo para apartar y quitar a quien se interpusiera en su camino: está en un movimiento de su casco el látigo se extendía y azotaba a los lobos, partía incluso las piedras que dejaba la destrucción; su principal objetivo era llevar a las niñas a un lugar seguro. Cadance acompañaba a su hija: esta disparaba grandes cantidades de cristales, eran tan pequeños que era como si una aguja atravesara un cuerpo de lado a lado. Mientras avanza eleva en sus costados una barrera de cristales que protegen en gran proporción de los ataques, solo restaba defenderse de los enfurecidos lobos que los perseguían y de los que saltaban sobre la barrera y atacaban desde las alturas. Rarity invocaba algunos fragmentos de cristal con los cuales arremetía contra los lobos que intentaban sorprenderlas. Rainbow Dash se mantenía sobre todos asegurándose de mantener informadas a las demás por si algún grupo de lobos era demasiado grande: en sus cascos delanteros se encontraban unos brazaletes de acero; estos rodeaban de energía eléctrica sus cascos y le daban la habilidad de disparar pequeñas cantidades de electricidad. La pegaso azul recorría el cielo en un rayo de luz que se impactaba contra varios lobos y los dejaba paralizados. Eran un buen equipo, ya se acercaban a las afueras de Canterlot.

Celestia en un punto distinto se enfrentaba a Sultán; "_La Primera Pluma_" sus habilidades estaban sobre las de cualquier unicornio. Ella ya vio de lo que él era escapas y no lo volvería a subestimar; está dispuesta a terminar con él. La Princesa se eleva suavemente mientras este la mira con cuidado, después de haber sido arrojado tiene curiosidad en ver que es lo que planeaba. Celestia ilumina su cuerno y dispara un potente rayo hacia este, el cual esquiva al dar un gran salto, los escombros y polvo lo cubren haciendo la imagen de cómo sale expulsado de un gran cumulo de humo, este busca a Celestia pero se sorprende al ver su ausencia: esta se había teletransportado hacia su posición y con una fuerte patada impulsada por magia emergía en su camino. Sultán siente su presencia y frena la patada con un escudo lateral, sin embargo no frena su fuerza, este sale disparado por efecto de rebote contra el suelo: reboto y se impactó contra la superficie mientras se traslada en giros sin frenos, este se levantó y esquivo una segunda patada que Celestia al teletransportarse fue capaz de emitirle. Sultán gira sobre ella y la toma de la cabeza con su magia mientras gira en un intento de ruptura: Celestia cubre su cuerpo con suficiente magia para evitar que este rompa su cuello. Sultán se teletransporta frente de ella.

\- Princesa, es inútil seguir peleando – comenta alegre Sultán mientras inclina su cabeza al ver a la princesa

\- ¡Lo mismo digo, no hay forma en que puedan acabar con nosotras! – exclama molesta Celestia al ver su confianza y su inexpresivo rostro

\- ¿Acabar con ustedes? – Repite sonriente Sultán mientras una sonrisa se proyecta en su rostro - ¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre acabar con sus vidas? – Pregunta sarcástico mientras retrocede confiado – Si quisiéramos terminar con sus vidas lo hubiéramos hecho desde un principio – agrega mientras ilumina su cuerno y hace emerger varios fragmentos de piedra filosa hacia la Princesa

Celestia se sorprende al escucharlo: esta ilumina su cuerno y les dispara veloces rayos hacia los fragmentos de rocas y cuando estos la comenzaban a superar se eleva con un rápido agitar de sus alas; Sultán continua disparando con velocidad y agresividad, desde todo su alrededor levitaba proyectiles. El escudo de Celestia le daba una gran protección. Ella ilumina su cuerno y proyecta una intensa luz que cubre toda la superficie. En ese resplandor todos los proyectiles fueron destruidos y entre humos se levantaba Sultán después de afrontar ese golpe devastador.

\- Si no buscan destruirnos… ¿Cuál es su propósito? – pregunta Celestia molesta al descender hasta su nivel

\- Creí que eras más lista Princesa – comenta sarcástico Sultán mientras se limpia el rastro de sangre de su labio inferior – La información puede convertirse en la mejor arma; solo depende como se utilice – agrega con una sonrisa

El unicornio ilumina su cuerno y dispara un rayo que colisiona contra el de Celestia, ambos se atacaban desde toda posición posible: Celestia volaba y disparaba al cuerpo de Sultán, mientras que este solo se defendía y ocasionalmente atacaba con un rayo que solo acariciaba las plumas de la alicornio. Ya en el cielo Celestia asciende hasta desaparecer en el interior de las nubes para luego caer como meteorito sobre Sultán: este al momento de verla caer esquivo al último segundo pero fue insuficiente; Celestia cayo y levanto el suelo con su impacto, Sultán esquivo las rocas pero no pudo evitar ser golpeado por un rayo que destrozo los escombros y se impactó contra el cuerpo del unicornio. Sultán emergió desde un banco de humo como bala, reboto y giro sobre la superficie en un intento de frenar su trayectoria; este finalmente logro poner sus cascos firmes y frenar su avanzada: mantenía su vista baja, estaba algo herido. Al elevar su vista contemplo el resplandeciente rayo dorado que se dirigía a una alta velocidad, Sultán dilato sus pupilas al ver el ataque y en un segundo genero un escudo burbuja que fue devorado por la intensa cantidad de energía que se proyectaba contra él: fue arrastrado por un largo trayecto, atravesando varias casas y edificios cercanos; Sultán estaba a salvo en el interior de su escudo, pero lentamente fisuras comenzaron a brotar.

Sultán freno el rayo al oponerse con la pura fuerza de sus cascos: se convirtió en una inmovible piedra, el rayo simulaba ser un torrente de agua que envestía con rabia e ira contra esta. Sultán iluminaba su cuerno como si este emitiera lava, sus ojos se contraían al resistir el golpe; su voluntad se incrementó y abrió los ojos a la par que su escudo aumentaba de tamaño, Sultán se levantó en cascos traseros y disparo su propio escudo como proyectil hacia Celestia. Esta ilumino su cuerno y se teletransporto en un resplandor dorado apareciendo a un costado del unicornio.

\- No lograras derrotarme – dice Celestia, sus ojos son firmes, intimidantes y penetrantes en el ambiente – los juegos han terminado agrega hostil

\- Ese nunca fue mi objetivo – comenta entre risas Sultán. Sus ojos se viran hacia ella, presta mucha atención hacia sus movimientos

\- ¿De qué se trata esto? – Pregunta confundida Celestia al reafirmar la idea de que hay algo más que una invasión - ¿Quién es en realidad la Señorita? – Pregunta incomoda Celestia al recordar su rostro 'similar' al de Twilight

\- Es más que una simple yegua, una sombra, un reflejo, un enigma, es la razón por la que vivimos; le debemos nuestra vida, por esto la acompañamos hasta cumplir su sueño – responde Sultán al girar y disparar una cortina de magia que Celestia esquiva rápidamente al saltar hacia un lado – nuestro su sueño es que cumpla sus deseos – agrega al ver de frente a Celestia

\- ¿Sueño? – Repite intrigada Celestia, traga saliva al ver como mantiene una posición firme ante ella – ¿Cuál "Sueño"? – pregunta Celestia mientras retrocede para componer su postura

\- La Señorita viene de un lugar muy lejano. Su hogar, familia, su felicidad murió cuando su realidad fue destruida por un poder incontrolable. Ella quiere recuperar lo que perdió, y la única forma es que cientos de dimensiones y realidades mueran como pago de equivalencia. Nuestra vida no significa nada pues viviremos con ella en su dimensión incluso si morimos, además ella es a quien le debemos todo – explica tranquilo Sultán mientras avanza lentamente; Celestia retrocede con cada paso que él da: puede ser un unicornio pero representa un gran riesgo

\- Eso… eso… ¡eso no tiene ningún sentido! – Exclama confundida Celestia al escucharlo - ¡Ella planea destruir univer… dimensiones y realidades! – Añade al comprender el riesgo que enfrentan - ¡Acabara con la vida de infinidades por un capricho! – Da un paso firme que detiene el avanzar de Sultán - ¡La locura que te ha invadido impide que veas las atrocidades que hace! – Agrega al iluminar su cuerno y disparar un impacto hacia Sultán que lo derriba sin dificultad

\- ¿Locura dices? – Repite confundido en el suelo – Puede ser, soy consciente de lo que hace, pero lo que me hace capaz de tolerarlo no es "locura" – sonríe mientras se levanta del suelo – Es una deuda que hay que saldar. Ella lo es todo para nosotros, es todo para mí – dice tranquilo Sultán sin fijar la vista hacia la princesa

**[Flash Back, Diez Años Atrás]**

En un pueblo lejano de Equestria, del otro lado del ancho Océano. Un par de jóvenes potrillos corren por las calles perseguidos por un vendedor que agita un cuchillo en el aire con su magia: este avanza y lanza el cuchillo hacia los niños que corren sosteniendo con su magia varias cajas de frutas sobre su cabeza con la que frenan el cuchillo. El potrillo de crin rojiza le indica al otro de crin marrón que no se detenga y continúe; este lo mira de reojo y continúa con el plan: él pequeño de crin roja y ojos de igual tono rojizo se frena con sus cascos delanteros y gira rápidamente, cambia su dirección y corre hacia su perseguidor, el cual redujo su velocidad al ver como el pequeño avanza hacia este. El vendedor tuerce su rostro al acercar el cuchillo hacia su pecho para apuñalar al menor. En el momento en que este sintió el punzar del cuchillo se teletransporto hacia sus espaldas: tenía una pequeña punzada en su pecho, este retrajo su cuerpo y pateo con sus patas al vendedor, este cayó sobre su rostro y cuando se levantó vio como el pequeño escapaba entre risas.

\- Te han burlado nuevamente ese par, Gravity – comenta un unicornio que descansaba en su puesto ambulante – pero esta vez lastimaste a uno –agrega al señalar la sangre del suelo

\- ¡Vaya par de ladrones! – Exclama molesto Gavity al levantarse – me han robado algunas cajas de fruta, pero la próxima vez si me cargare a uno – comenta mientras se acerca a este – Faller ¿no has visto donde quedo mi cuchillo? – le pregunta a su compañero al buscarlo

En un sitio más apartado de ellos, los pequeños se reunieron. Estos cargaron con las frutas hasta llegar a un alto edificio antiguo, sus piedras eran firmes, los años hacían presencia en la estructura.

\- ¡Hemos vuelto y trajimos comida! – exclaman ambos al entrar en su hogar. Varios niños bajan apresurados al escucharlos entrar, estos saltan sobre ellos y los saludan agradeciendo que estén a salvo

\- ¡Sultán, regresaste; Pensé que ahora si perderían la cabeza! – comenta uno de los pequeños

\- Tony, ¡estas herido!, pero ¿qué te ocurrió? – pregunta una de las niñas que se acercó y vio el pelaje blanco manchado de sangre

\- Un percance menor – ríe nervioso Tony al limpiarse la sangre de su pecho

Sultán y Tony, no son hermanos, no tiene ninguna relación además de haber crecido en el mismo orfanato para el cual traen comida cada vez en cuando. Ambos son los mayores con solo diez años, nunca fueron adoptados por su avanzada edad, siempre venían familias que buscaban pequeños de menor edad. Estos se convirtieron en forajidos de su pueblo, ni siquiera viven en una casa, estos viven en una choza abandonada. El pueblo los llama ladrones y los niños los llaman amigos.

Su infancia no podría ser más gris, en los días esconderse de los oficiales, por las mañanas robar y en las noches bajar para buscar su siguiente atraco. Sus amigos vieron como día tras días traían consigo juguetes, comidas e incluso libros. El orfanato gozaba de una buena diversidad, ambos vieron llegar e irse amigos con los años. Su seguridad era notable al correr, sin conocimiento de cuando detenerse, fueron tachados como lo peor del pueblo. Quienes dirigían el orfanato sabían de ellos y siempre ofrecían una habitación para ellos pero para evitar algún riesgo y que pensaran que ese orfanato los ayudaba vivían entre escombros.

En una ocasión Tony enfermo y Sultán acudió al orfanato para tratarlo pero se reusó a dejarlo solo, ese día los habitantes hicieron escandalo al descubrir que los ladrones habían enfermado: querían hacer justicia y agitaban las puertas del orfanato en disturbio y rabia inconsciente.

En el interior los que defendían a los niños cerraban la puerta con magia y muebles. En la habitación superior donde se encontraban los niños una enfermera intentaba curar el padecimiento del pequeño Tony; sin embargo no había mucho que pudiera hacer… Tony, estaba enfermo de sus bronquios. La turbia agitaba en el aire lanzas y antorchas, querían muertos a los niños que robaron al pueblo por años.

Entre la multitud una dama avanza con lentitud, su presencia congela a todos los presentes, la magia de su cuerno brilla y hace estallar la puerta en pedazos, la multitud retrocede aterrada, la dama entra sin dificultad seguida de la multitud que avanza despacio detrás de ella. Suben las escaleras hasta la última habitación; la puerta esta sellada con magia antigua, la enfermera se apresuraba a tratar a Tony para que pudieran escapar. La puerta estalla en una bola de fuego y humo de donde emerge una dama de alta estatura, lleva cubierto su cuerpo con un traje azul, solo su boca y cascos blancos resaltan al verla, esta ilumina su cuerno y rebela su rostro. Todos tragan saliva al verla, sus ojos brillaron al ver la belleza que se escondía detrás de ese manto, su crin se rizaba al caer sobre su ropa.

\- ¿Usted es quien dirige este hogar? – pregunta con dulzura la Señorita

\- ¿Yo?... ehm… sí, ¿qué se le ofrece Señorita? – pregunta confundida la encargada, esta escondía a Tony a Sultán a sus espaldas

\- Deseo adoptar a ese par de niños – responde amablemente mientras se acerca a la encargada y acaricia el rostro de Sultán, este se ruboriza al sentir sus cálidos cascos

\- Será solo a Sultán – comenta entre tosidos Tony – No creo sobrevivir más –agrega al limpiar sus lagrimas

Sultán se levanta y salta sobre Tony, para intentar animarlo, pero la expresión de la enfermera muestra que el daño ya era irreversible, tantos años en las calles dejaron su marca en ambos cuerpos.

\- No hay problema pequeños – comenta alegre la Señorita, esta ilumina su cuerno y cubre a ambos con su magia, la enfermedad fue curada al momento. Tony se levantó del susto, podía respirar normalmente otra vez

\- ¡Alto pero esos niños son solo un par de ladrones! No puedes… - decía la multitud hasta ver como la Señorita invocaba varias bolsas llenas de oro que caían delante de ellos

\- Esto será suficiente – comenta la Señorita mientras da media vuelta y les sonríe alegremente a todos – bien muchachos es hora de irnos – agrega al acercarlos a ella y abrazarlos con uno de sus cascos

Estos se ruborizan al sentir el dulce aroma de la Señorita. Ella ilumino su cuerno y aparto a la multitud para que pudieran bajar sin dificultad. Todos miraban con los ojos llenos de luz a la dama que bajaba por las escaleras acompañada de los niños. Los pequeños del orfanato se despedían, después de tantos años habían encontrado un hogar, la encargada los acompaño hasta la puerta donde se despidió con lágrimas. Los vio acompañar a la dama hasta el exterior del edificio: Un viento muy fuerte azoto levantando el atuendo de la Señorita en el aire, sus alas se revelan ante todos.

\- ¡Es un ángel! – Exclaman los niños del interior al ver como ella ilumina su cuerno y en un resplandor desaparecen dejando solo la ausencia de todos. "Un ángel rescato a los niños" se dijo en el pueblo.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Celestia se elevó y continuo disparando, Sultán dilato sus ojos y disparo cientos de fragmentos de roca hacia ella como si se tratara de una lluvia inversa. Celestia creo un escudo que le permitió refugiarse del daño. Su batalla se extendió desde las casas hasta lo apartado de los parques, Sultán esquivaba y con un rápido movimiento disparaba su rayo que rivalizaba contra el de Celestia al chocar. Celestia cuidaba de no usar todo su poder para reducir la destrucción pero al ver como este resistía y atacaba se vio forzada a vaporizar todo con su incesante luz dorada; entonces Sultán era quien tenía que defenderse de la ira de la Princesa Celestia.

Por otra parte Luna se enfrentaba Tony, "La Segunda Pluma" se enfrentaba a la Princesa Luna en un plano elevado a Canterlot. Tony se avanzaba por el aire corriendo sobre nubes de energía que el manipulaba con su mente. Luna disparaba hacia este a la par que lo perseguida en el cielo pero las nubes eran muy gruesas y reducían la explosión a un leve empujón. Tony ilumino su cuerno al saltar hacia el suelo: Luna pensó que se suicidaría al ver lo saltar, pero en el momento en que este se envolvió en sus nubes noto que era un ataque. Tony se convirtió en un meteoro de energía que giro a centímetros del suelo para luego elevarse y dirigirse contra Luna la cual creo un campo de energía y repelió el golpe con dificultad. La energía eléctrica rodeaba el escudo, sus poderes chocaron en el aire y crearon una bombilla de energía en la cual se refugiaba Luna.

Luna entre cerró sus ojos y abrió el escudo para saltar y atrapar los cascos de Tony, en segundos entro la energía la cual se adueñó del cuerpo de Luna que transfería el daño a el unicornio de crin rojiza. Tony se agito y cayó al perder el control de las nubes: perdió la consciencia y cayó como piedra al suelo, Luna lo miro cansada la energía era muy peligrosa; fue una mala idea pensaba. Ella ilumino su cuerno y disparo un potente rayo azul que aparto las nubes que lo defendían. El rayo se movió sin piedad y se impactó elevando grandes cantidades de polvo y de luz como resultado de una brutal explosión.

\- Eso fue todo – comenta victoriosa Luna al ver como el polvo se asentaba y mostraba el gran daño, no había rastro de su cuerpo

\- No exactamente – exclama Tony. Luna gira hacía un lado al escucharlo, pero lo único que vio fue una patada recubierta de magia que se impactó contra su rostro: ella no pudo esquivarla por lo que cuando la recibió es escucho un gran estruendo al impactar la patada y un segundo golpe más leve al colisionar contra el suelo – Yo también puedo teletransportarme – comenta Tony al limpiarse la sangre de su labio – Y también tengo magia – agrega al iluminar su cuerno y disparara un devastador rayo que lo duplicaba y arrasaba con todo en su camino hacía Luna

Ella se levantó muy confundida, había generado un escudo sobre su rostro para sobrevivir pero ni siquiera así logro salir ilesa, su mejilla había sido cortada, su sangre se derramaba al intentar hablar. Con dificultad ilumino su cuerno y comenzó a regenerar su mejilla pero su atención fue capturada por la resplandeciente luz roja que se acercaba a ella. El ataque se impactó contra su cuerpo. Luna genero un escudo pero fue insuficiente por lo que exploto y recibió todo el impacto directo. La explosión la daño letalmente, milagrosamente seguía con vida. Tony bajo desde el cielo por medio de las nubes y se acercó entre los cúmulos de polvo para ver a una agonizante y moribunda Princesa.

\- Es todo lo que puede ofrecer Princesa Luna – comenta Tony al acercarse y verla escupir sangre al intentar levantarse

\- Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer – responde adolorida y con voz quebrada Luna – solo te he subestimado – agrega al ponerse de pie y verlo de frente – no volverá a ocurrir – añade molesta

Luna lo miro con desagrado, sus pupilas se contrajeron, sus heridas ardieron en llamas azules y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir luces oscuras, la tierra debajo de sus cascos ardió al incrementar sus poderes. Su crin se oscureció como su pelaje, sus pupilas se alargaron y finalmente sus dientes se afilaron. Aumento su altura y su cuerpo se habían restaurado totalmente.

\- Es la primera vez desde hace más de una década que utilizo esta apariencia en combate – comenta Luna al avanzar e intimidar a Tony al oscurecer el ambiente

\- Nightmare Moon – responde aterrado Tony al verla avanzar hacia este – Una Pesadilla, solo eres una pesadilla – agrega confiado Tony al verla iluminar su cuerno

\- La Verdadera Batalla está por empezar – dice hostilmente Luna al disparar un rayo que vaporizo la superficie al ser esquivado de un salto

Tony salto sobre la tierra y con su casco tomo un poco que lanzo hacia los ojos de Luna; esta detuvo en el aire cada partícula del polvo y seguido disparo un rayo que desintegro la nube que Tony había utilizado para subir. Ahora este corría por encima de las nubes mientras los rayos de magia destruían sus nubes de apoyo: Luna se elevó para poder esquivar los rayos que disparaban las nubes. En un segundo se detuvo y agacho la cabeza por reflejo, Tony se había teletransportado a sus espaldas y lanzado una patada hacia su cuello, esta giro y emitió la misma patada: Tony la atrapo y la utilizo para descargar una tormenta sobre su pata. Luna grito adolorida pero en un reflejo rápido giro su cadera y comenzó a patear el rostro de Tony de lado a lado para luego tomarlo con su magia y arrojarlo contra el suelo de un golpe de su casco recubierto de magia. Cada golpe era un estruendo masivo que todos podían escuchar, ambos habían recubierto sus cuerpos con magia por lo que casi no se dañaban. Se habían atorado en una fiesta de golpes. Tony utilizaba sus nubes y teletransportación para atacar a Luna, la cual tenía que valerse de su instinto y predecir los golpes de Tony. Al final ilumino su cuerno y genero una gran burbuja a su alrededor que estallo apartando a él unicornio: este giro su cuerpo y derrapo hasta detenerse.

\- Me impresionas Princesa, su olfato están bueno que puede detectar mi presencia antes de mi ataque – comenta Tony al llevar uno de sus cascos a su hombro y limpiar el polvo que tenia

\- Lo mismo digo de ti, me impresiona que no estés muerto – comenta sarcástica Luna. Ella ilumina su cuerno y genera una decena de esferas de magia, con las cuales pretende disparar – A ver si sobrevives a esto – agrega al disparar cientos de diminutos rayos que pulverizaron el suelo, elevando el polvo y ocultando su interior.

Tony genero un escudo pero en cuanto fue ubicado todos los rayos abrieron fuego contra él, los rayos agitaban con furia el escudo, el suelo se rompía por debajo de los cascos de Tony; Luna lo pulverizaría si no tenía cuidado. Él ilumino su cuerno y se teletransporto en sus espaldas, como lo imagino ella lo detecto, seguido lo repitió una y otra vez en los dos opuestos hasta que su esencia está en los alrededores de Luna, esta se descuidó un segundo y quedo frente a frente contra Tony, el cual iluminaba su cuerno con intensidad: disparo un rayo que envolvió el cuerpo de Luna con su energía. Lo único que se vio fue el rayo que chocaba contra el suelo y se profundizaba en la oscuridad que dejaba atrás. Tony trago saliva nervioso, había gastado mucha magia en ese único disparo: bajo hasta el borde y miro en las profundidades de la tierra el cuerpo inmóvil de Luna.

\- Se terminó – dice confiado Tony al dar media vuelta y retirarse con cuidado

\- Sí, se terminó – se escucha suavemente desde el fondo del abismo, Luna sigue con vida y suena molesta

Del suelo donde se encontraba Tony emergen decenas de sombras que lo elevan y lo azotan con brutalidad contra el suelo: de lado a lado quedan huecos que hacen constancias que no eran golpes suaves. Tony es amarrado por la oscuridad y arrastrado hasta el fondo del abismo; sus gritos hacen referencia al terror y el horror. Luna se eleva con gloria sobre la oscuridad, su sangre brota de sus labios, su cuerpo está herido en gravedad, uno de sus ojos esta inyectado en sangre después de recibir un golpe tan fuerte en su rostro. La sonrisa afilada de Luna causa terror, su voz es intimidante.

\- ¡Haré que le temas a la oscuridad! – exclama furiosa Luna al crear una esfera de oscuridad que atrapaba la luz y la reducía a nada

\- No le temo a la oscuridad – comenta orgulloso Tony – le temo lo que se esconde dentro de ella – agrega al elevar la vista y señalar sus nubes

La tormenta se desato sobre el cuerpo de la Princesa: ella lo recibió, su cuerpo se contrajo de forma involuntaria, ella absorbió la energía y la libero a su alrededor; la esfera se contrajo y disparo un veloz rayo de oscuridad que solo rasguño el lomo de Tony al esquivarlo. La tormenta comenzaba, Luna se encontraba rodeada de energía eléctrica que la dañaba pero en su estado, lo último que sentía era dolor. Esta dilato sus ojos y abrió fuego contra el unicornio, este ya aterrado esquivaba los rayos mientras intentaba derrotar a la temible Princesa de la Noche.

**[Fluttershy y Milicent]**

Ambas se encontraban en una posición distante, los ataques de ambas colisionaban contra los destellos de la Señorita: las casas se habían convertido en polvo y escombros. Fluttershy se había multiplicado para confrontar a la malvada alicornio que con mucha facilidad podía frenar cientos de disparos con sus alas astrales. Milicent se deslizaba por debajo de esta y ascendía con la intención de decapitarla pero el ojo del mañana de la Señorita hacia esto imposible: solo en segundos retrocedía y evitaba la navaja de acero; ella fue detenida por el golpe de una de las alas astrales; ella contuvo el golpe con sus metálicos cascos y la aparto para evitar el corte de la segunda ala astral.

\- ¡No lograras matarme! – exclama orgullosa Milicent al esquivar la afilada ala astral

\- Eso dices ahora pero he estado a punto de matarte en varias ocasiones – comenta la Señorita al teletransportarse y aparecer frente de ambas

\- No dejaremos que triunfes – dice Fluttershy al unir todos sus duplicados

\- Veo que has perfeccionado ese ojo tuyo para igualar a los ojos del mañana, pero déjame decirte que nunca lo serán – dice tranquila la Señorita mientras se eleva con facilidad – todas las mejoras que tenga tu ojo no te darán la habilidad para ver con exactitud el futuro, solo verás probabilidades. Deberías ser consienten que es imposible detenerme – agrega con rivalidad al ver el mecánico ojo de Milicent

\- Disculpa pero ahora ni siquiera tu ojo del mañana funciona – agrega sarcástica Fluttershy al saber la debilidad del ojo del mañana – justo ahora resulta imposible saber el resultado. Twilight, Alphonse y tú, están haciendo uso de sus ojos del mañana ninguno de ustedes sabe que pasara – comenta orgullosa la pegaso amarilla. Ver como la Señorita hace un gesto de desagrado le hace sonreír, tenía la razón

\- Eres más osada de lo que pensé Fluttershy – responde inexpresiva la Señorita – Milicent, eres la que mejor sabe lo que pasara. ¿Cuál será el resultado? – agrega sarcástica, su melodiosa voz tiene signos de orgullo y confianza

Milicent calculo las probabilidades para derrotar a la Señorita pero los índices aun eran bajos, solo una tercera parte aseguraba el éxito, y el resto una muerte dolorosa. Ella ilumina su cuerno y dispara un potente rayo de magia que impacta contra una de las alas astrales de la Señorita. Una risita hace constancia de que se divertía.

Fluttershy se apartó hacia atrás con un movimiento de sus alas, seguido genero una esfera de fuego sobre su cuerpo con la cual disparo un rayo que envolvió a la Señorita: sus alas astrales la protegían, su rostro no muestra alguna preocupación; sin embargo esto cambio cuando dilata sus ojos para girar y detener con uno de sus cascos la cuchilla de acero de Milicent: ella se había teletransportado a sus espaldas y con gran fuerza se disparó para apuñalarla, pero el ojo del mañana pudo detectar sus intenciones. Ambas quedaron frente a frente, Milicent intentaba apartarse y acercar su cuchillo a su garganta; la Señorita miraba su bello rostro, sonrió al ver el coraje y el valor que reflejaban sus ojos al confrontar a su rival: su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como Milicent sonreía y la inmovilizaba con su magia. En sus ojos vio como Fluttershy se acercaba envuelta de fuego y magia sosteniendo una lanza de energía. La Señorita se agito para separarse de Milicent pero era inútil esta no la soltaba. Pasó un segundo y expuso su espalda, había retirado sus alas astrales para exponerse a la lanza de energía de Fluttershy. _¿Qué está pensando?_ – pensó para sí misma Fluttershy al ver que se exponía

Las alas astrales se elevaron sobre el cuerpo de la Señorita. Las plumas astrales apuntaron hacia el cuerpo de Milicent; ahora era ella quien necesitaba escapar, pero no podía liberarse. Fluttershy entre cerró los ojos y se detuvo. Utilizo su magia para invocar a Milicent a un costado suyo y así evitar su muerte: las plumas se dispararon con velocidad, apuñalando la superficie del suelo.

\- Pudiste haberme matado – comenta alegre la Señorita al darse vuelta y mirar hacia ambas

\- ¿Estas peleando en realidad? – le responde seria Fluttershy – creí que serías más poderosa. Si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, terminare con esto – agrega al ver como la magia restaura sus heridas

\- Solo estoy usando una parte de mis fuerzas, no son mi prioridad – responde confiada la Señorita

\- ¡Es un gran error! – exclama furiosa Milicent al descender una gran cantidad de energía que cae sobre la Señorita: esta utilizo una de sus alas astrales para detener el ataque superior y otra para frenar el rayo de magia caótica que disparo Fluttershy en segundos

La Señorita giro su cuerpo y detuvo con uno de sus cascos el rayo de Flutershy, seguido redirigió su vista y detuvo un segundo rayo. Fluttershy se había duplicado, y mantenía a la Señorita en su lugar. En el fondo Milicent genero una esfera de energía que disparo hacia ella, está la detuvo con sus patas pero se encontraba en un aprieto, contenía dos esferas similares una que bajaba y otra que subía, además de estar frenando con sus cascos los rayos caóticos de Fluttershy.

Chocaban los dientes de la Señorita al verse atrapada en tanta energía, ella dilato sus ojos al sentir otra presencia, Fluttershy apareció frente de ella, su cuerpo está cubierto de magia dorada: ella sonrió y abrió su boca mostrando una diminuta esfera dorada que ardía y rotaba velozmente, la esfera brillo y expulso un inmenso disparo de energía; la Señorita no soporto esto y todos los ataques cayeron sobre su cuerpo. Se generó un estruendo masivo que aparto las nubes negras y levanto rocas desde las profundidades de la tierra. La imagen de como la Señorita caía resaltaba: estaba envuelta en humos negros, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sangraba por grandes heridas; se impactó contra el suelo con bastante fuerza.

\- Se terminó – dijo confiada Milicent al blandir una cuchilla y descender hacía esta para finalmente decapitarla

\- Me resulta extraño esto… no debería ser tan fácil – comento para sí misma Fluttershy al ver como no respondía

Milicent descendía a muy alta velocidad, de un tajo le cortaría la cabeza. La Señorita estaba inmóvil, no emitía alguna respuesta. Mili se emocionó, quería hacerle pagar por todo el daño que causo, por todas las muertes que provoco. Sin embargo un transmisor integrado en su parte mecánica recibió una señal por parte del Doctor.

\- ¡Mili, no lo hagas es una trampa! – grita preocupado el Doctor

Ella no comprendía pero intento detenerse, ella desvió su vista y ubico al Doctor que miraba desde lo lejos; cuando regreso su vista al frente se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la Señorita de pie, sonriendo e iluminando su cuerno: elevo una de sus plumas astrales con su magia y la disparo con la precisión perfecta… justo en el corazón. Milicent fue impactada por el cuerpo de los duplicados de Fluttershy, estos fueron atravesados con facilidad: se interpusieron en el camino de la pluma y la frenaron lo suficiente para salvarla; todas las copias se hicieron luz y se desvanecieron en el aire.

Milicent trago saliva y continúo su camino, cayó y lanzo el corte de lado a lado, la Señorita solo interponía su casco para detener la filosa cuchilla recubierta de magia. Flutershy estaba cansada crear esas copias era usar mucha magia y ahora que fueron destruidas sus poderes se redujeron, sin embargo aun con la suficiente cayó sobre la Señorita hundiéndola en las profundidades de la tierra. Milicent se impresiono y se acercó para ver las profundidades: Fluttershy estaba sobre la Señorita golpeando de lado a lado con sus cascos mágicos el rostro y cuerpo de la Señorita; esta ilumino su cuerno y con un tenue rayo se quitó de encima a la pegaso; se teletransporta frente de ambas cansada.

\- Ríndete nunca podrás derrotarnos – exclama seria Milicent al ver como uno de sus labios sangraba. Mientras Fluttershy y la Señorita conversan ella recibe otra llamada del Doctor.

\- ¿Qué quieres lograr con destruir toda la vida existente? – le pregunta molesta Fluttershy

\- No lo entiendes… Restaurare la vida. Pero para crear, primero hay que destruir – comenta la Señorita con alegre voz – Tú eres el caos, entiendes que para que una nueva vida nazca la anterior debe morir – agrega mientras restaura su cuerpo

\- ¡Hay otras formas de hacerlo! – exclama horrorizada Fluttershy al conocer las intenciones de la Señorita

Milicent había retrocedido para escuchar con claridad las palabras del Doctor, estar cerca de la Señorita causa interferencia, y lo que dice suena importante.

\- ¡Mili, ¿continuas con la Señorita?! – pregunta alarmado el Doctor

\- Sí, ¿Qué sucede? – le responde tranquila Milcent, mantiene la vista en la Señorita por cualquier emergencia

\- Esto es malo. Ella o a quien te enfrentes, no es la verdadera Señorita, ella es… un duplicado – dice alarmado el Doctor al presenciar como la verdadera Señorita ha capturado a Alphonse – Está atacando a Alphonse – Milicent mira confundida todo su alrededor – ¡todo fue una trampa! – exclama alarmado el Doctor al confesar la verdad

Lo siguiente que se escucha es interferencia, en lo apartado se eleva una explosión rojiza. El Doctor ha sido silenciado. Milicent traga saliva alarmada y se acerca a Fluttershy para decirle la verdad, pero alguien se adelanta.

\- Tu rostro indica que te has enterado de lo que ocurre – comenta la Señorita, sonríe y cruza sus patas delanteras al inclinarse emocionada

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta Fluttershy confundida al escuchar la respuesta de la Señorita

\- Ella no es la verdadera Señorita, es un duplicado, la verdadera ha capturado a Alphonse. Todo ha sido una elaborada trampa – responde molesta Milicent al darse cuenta que actuaron desde el principio como ella lo deseaba

\- Como dije: ni siquiera se imaginan lo que ocurrirá – dice tranquila la Señorita – han fallado y todo terminara con la mu… - decía la hasta ser apuñalada por una pluma astral

Twilight había llegado acompañada de los guardias. Ella portaba en su ojo derecho una alargada espiral junto con unas afiladas plumas astrales que apuntaban hacia la ahora herida Señorita. Milicent vio esto impresionada, ella con una sola pluma le ha causado un gran daño. Fluttershy la miro de reojo y vio en su rostro la furia y hostilidad que una dama podía reflejar, esos ojos morados simbolizaban la muerte en toda expresión.

\- ¿Pero cómo la has herido? - pregunta Milicent al ver como la Señorita se retira la pluma astral con su magia y seguido comienza su regeneración

\- Se debe a su ojo del mañana – le responde adolorida la Señorita – Twilight, pero mírate, eres la viva imagen de la fuerza; me alegra verte… viva – dice gentilmente al ver el fino rostro de Twilight

\- Los ojos del mañana pueden ser un arma muy fina pero tienen algunos defectos: uno de ellos es que no pueden ver a otros portadores, por esto mismo Twilight es invisible en las visiones de la Señorita y ella a las de Twilight, a ninguna de las dos les sirve su ojo de mañana en presencia de la otra – explica sencillamente Fluttershy al ver como ambos ojos derechos regresaban a la normalidad

\- Guardias acompañen a Fluttershy: rescaten a Alphonse – ordena fríamente Twilight – Mili lista para luchar – agrega confiada y entusiasmada

Fluttershy abre sus alas y se desvanece junto con los guardias. Twilight ilumina su cuerno y hace emerger cientos de afiladas rocas. La Señorita se eleva para esquivarlas pero es interceptada por Milicent: se había teletransportado sobre ella para atravesarla con sus cuchillas. La sostuvo con sus cuchillas y la arrojo contra las rocas. La Señorita desplegó sus alas astrales y se protegió, esta sonrió confiada, pero se aterro al ver como Twilight saltaba sobre ella y disparaba un intenso rayo morado que género una poderosa explosión.

Twilight protegió a Milicent de la incinerante explosión que calcino hasta las profundidades de la tierra; esta se mantenía en el fondo de la burbuja mágica mirando con aires de alivio el escudo. Twilight sabía que era un hechizo muy peligroso y que Mili no sobreviviría si lo recibía, creo tres escudos, uno para ella, otro para Mili y finalmente uno contenedor que contuvo la explosión en una única posición. La energía ardió hasta perderse en el infinito cielo; pocos segundos después se desvaneció casi tan rápido como se produjo. Twilight no se veía cansada, pero si molesta. Milicent se encontraba en el centro de la explosión a salvo: ella buscaba en el fondo el cuerpo de la Señorita. Tenía las esperanzas de que la hubieran derrotado finalmente, pero estas esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver como un cuerpo salía disparado contra Milicent, esta se separó del escudo al ver como se acercaba. De un solo golpe el escudo fue destruido. El Duplicado de la Señorita seguía con vida: con un golpe izquierdo destrozo el escudo y con el derecho ataco a Milicent; esos cascos estaban envueltos en magia antigua. Afortunadamente Mili desapareció y apareció junto a Twilight: el golpe que abanico el aire fue tan potente que creo una brecha en el espacio y por pura fuerza bruta destrozó algunas de las casas de lo lejano.

\- ¿Cómo sigue con vida? – pregunto Milicent al ver como se resaltaban sus ojos verdes dentro de la pantalla de humo que la acompañaba

\- Casi no lo logra en realidad – responde Twilight confiada al ver su cuerpo. Un aire se llevó el humo y revelo que solo la parte superior del cuerpo de la Señorita se elevaba en el cielo… había perdido la mitad de su cuerpo, sangre bañaba su pelaje blanco y sus labios se habían pintado de un resaltante rojo carmesí

\- Es todo lo que puedes controlar… ¿"Tres Llamaradas"? – dijo sarcástica la Señorita al regenerar la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Su cuerno mostraba una fisura, estaba por llegar a su límite – Te mostrare el verdadero poder de 'Llamaradas' – exclama mientras ilumina su cuerno y genera una esfera roja sobre la punta

\- Milicent asesínala cuando te de la señal – exclama Twilight, en su voz se escucha el miedo al ver como la esfera incrementa su tamaño al ver a su rival. Ella ilumina su cuerno y materializa sus alas astrales, seguido se dirige contra ella a toda velocidad

Twilight se apresura y choca cuerno con cuerno contra la Señorita, la esfera esta por alcanzar un estado crítico: Twilight la empuja y gira emitiendo una patada en su rostro seguido ilumina su cuerno y atrapa a la Señorita con cientos de cadenas que emergían de su cuerpo. Twilight se eleva con sus alas astrales y dispara sus plumas hacía el pecho de la Señorita que ahora es incapaz de defenderse. Varias plumas atraviesan de lado a lado al duplicado de la Señorita, esta cae sobre Twilight y materializas sus propias alas astrales, su apariencia era terrible, la última explosión las daño mucho. Twilight sonríe y se aparta para gritar "¡_Ahora_!". En la confusión Milicent aparece a un costado de la Señorita elevando sobre ella un casco que sostiene la cuchilla de acero. La Señorita mira aterrada de reojo el movimiento descendiente: traga saliva y entre cierra los ojos al detonar la esfera sobre ella.

Milicent decapito de un tajo al duplicado de la Señorita, pero también era consciente de como explotaba la esfera sobre ella. Lo último que vio fue caer la cabeza, y ese resplandor rojo que cubría todo al acercarse. Cerró los ojos esperando no volver a abrirlos, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre la superficie del suelo y escombros: Twilight la había teletransportado a un lugar seguro mientras ella contenía la atroz explosión con un escudo.

Desde un punto apartado se podía ver como Twilight utilizaba su magia para contener cientos de miles de llamaradas que continuaban su expansión. Se mostraba en su rostro que se le dificultaba, sus ojos apenas podían ver la luz que era emitida, era como sostener un sol diminuto, como si el infierno se presentara; la onda de calor era dolorosa. Twilight chocaba sus dientes al resistir, vio a su alrededor y con un giro de su cuello arrojo la esfera de magia al espacio lo más fuerte que pudo; contuvo la explosión hasta que su magia se vio agotada: Milicent se apresuró y la atrapo en el aire para evitar que se lastimara al caer, cuando la tuvo en sus cascos; noto como su magia se terminaba… seguido se escuchó la explosión estelar que hubo en el cielo. Las llamaradas inundaron el cielo con un vivido fuego que se expandió en el espacio hasta apagarse.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Pregunta confundida Mili al ver la intensidad del ataque - ¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese? – agrega al quitar el mechón de crin del rostro de Twilight

\- Eso fue 'Llamarada'… para ser exactos "Nueve Llamaradas" – responde entre risas nerviosas Twilight, está agotada, le cuesta mantenerse consciente

Milicent vio la destrucción y se teletransporto al castillo para que ella recibiera atención médica. Sin embargo ver el cuerpo sin vida del duplicado le hacía pensar sobre el verdadero poder de la Señorita.

\- Twilight, vez que enfrentamos a un duplicado de la Señorita. ¿Qué porcentaje de su poder enfrentamos en realidad? – pregunta intrigada Milicent al aparecer dentro del castillo, enfermeros se acercaron y atendieron a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle

\- Posiblemente solo era el 10% de su poder total – dice entre risas nerviosas Twilight al pensarlo – Debemos darnos prisa y atacarla ahora, si los cálculos son exactos tendrá un fallo en su corazón pronto, ese será el momento en que podremos derrotarla – agrega al iluminar su cuerno, solo había generado la suficiente magia para hacer un hechizo el cual era "curación espontanea": Twilight trago saliva y se curó a sí misma: sus fuerzas habían sido restauradas y sus heridas sanadas, estaba lista para otro asalto.

**[Alphonse y la Señorita]**

Alphonse estaba atrapado dentro del circulo de invocación la Señorita mantenía la mirada fija en este, ambos ojos del mañana, el derecho y el izquierdo brillaban con intensidad.

Los lobos ladraban y hacían sonar sus colmillos al ver como Alphonse se negaba a ceder el control de su cuerpo. La Señorita mostraba imágenes de pesadillas, muertes, su familia en desgracia, terror y locura. Alphonse después de un momento ya era inmune al efecto de la Señorita: este parpadeo y como si hubiera disparado un rayo aparto a la Señorita, esta agito su cabeza por el golpe, seguido se acercó y miro el rostro inexpresivo de Alphonse.

\- Eres más difícil de controlar de lo que esperaba – comenta cariñosamente la Señorita al acercarse al límite del círculo contenedor – no esperaba tener que usar este hechizo – dice confiada al iluminar su cuerno y preparar el disparo: cadenas gruesas apresaron a Alphonse para evitar que lo esquivara

\- "Fragmento Mental" – dijo entre dientes Alphonse, su ojo del mañana izquierdo le permitió saber de cual se trataba – Ya he sobrevivido a los efectos de ese hechizo. ¿Qué pretendes lograr? – añade inexpresivo al ver la suave sonrisa de la Señorita

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu libro? – respondió sarcástica la Señorita al dar respuesta a el objetivo de toda la invasión. Alphonse dilato sus ojos al escucharlo: ilumino su cuerno y genero el mismo hechizo, ambos hechizos se bloquearon; ambos empujaban el rayo hacia el otro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno fallara. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y respiraron profundo… al abrirlos dispararon con toda la intensidad el rayo hacia el otro.

Se produjo un gran empujón en el cuerpo de la Señorita: un aire dejo a ambos paralizados, ambos se habían conectado en un puente mental, el hechizo hacia estragos en sus mentes pero estos tenían control sobre el daño y podían evitar ser afectados, sin embargo se encontraban en un plano mental, uno dentro de la mente del otro. La Señorita sonreía al estar dentro de la mente de Alphonse, ahora podía saber lo que quería; Alphonse fruncía el rostro al intentar bloquear su información… la batalla mental se había desatado: él estaba atrapado, no podía moverse mientras que la Señorita indagaba en su mente: en su interior dañaba centros de memoria, su personalidad, razonamiento y consciencia… lo estaba destruyendo desde adentro.

Todos miraban tranquilos a ambos, en el fondo se veían los destellos de las peleas. Los lobos estaban recostados en el suelo durmiendo hasta que un olor los asalto. Fluttershy y los guardias habían aparecido para liberar a Alphonse. Los lobos se levantaron y saltaron sobre ellos: Fluttershy los tomo y los azoto contra el suelo hasta matarlos, sin embargo cuando los guardias lo vieron le informaron sobre cómo al matarlos emergían más. La pegaso miro asombrada la verdad, seguido cubrió uno de sus cascos con magia e hizo emerger plantas que atraparon a los lobos: los guardias utilizaban hielo para contenerlos; estaban ganando. Fluttershy se alegró hasta que vio como el Druida levantaba con una de sus patas a un guardia de su rostro y destrozaba su cabeza con solo aplastarla. Ella trago saliva y aparto a los guardias del Druida.

\- Guardias encárguense de los lobos, yo me ocupare de él – ordena Fluttershy, seguido se desvanece y aparece a espaldas del Druida: lo toma con sus cascos y lo arroja al cielo, seguido materializas sus alas astrales y dispara decenas de plumas hacia este

El Druida giro con su cola y con ayuda de su báculo, se defendió de las plumas astrales. Este abrió sus manos y se preparó para el impacto: Fluttershy se había elevado para impactar contra este. Pelearon mientras ascendían, golpe tras golpe, la magia de Fluttershy estaba muy reducida, pero aun podía combatir. Ella disparaba rayos desde sus cascos y diferentes herramientas que sacaba de las nubes cercanas para golpearlo; el Druida no sabía cómo atacar, su báculo fue diseñado solo para derrotar a Alphonse por lo que dependía solamente de su destreza al pelear: su armadura se rompía con cada golpe que recibía, este se apartó con sus patas, hizo un circulo con ayuda de su báculo y disparo un torrente de energía directo a la pegaso, esta lo miro y con un golpe lo desvió sin dificultad. Seguido se levantó en cascos traseros y disparo un potente rayo hacia el mono: este se defendió con su báculo pero fue insuficiente: el rayo lo rompió y lo azoto contra el suelo. Fluttershy bajo hasta su nivel y lo miro confundida.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que derrotaste a Alphonse? – se preguntó al ver que no era tan fuerte como para hacer frente ante ella

\- ¡De la misma forma que a ti!- exclamo el Druida, al saltar y golpear su rostro con el roto báculo y sus cascabeles. Su rostro mostro terror al ver que ella ni siquiera lo había sentido. Fluttershy lo miro entristecida, seguido genero una esfera dorada sobre su casco, lo levito frente de ella y se despidió al disparar el rayo contra este

\- Eso fue sencillo – comenta Fluttershy aliviada de terminar, esta gira y mira a los guardias rodeando y atacando a la Señorita sin éxito, un escudo de magia la protegía

Fluttershy se acercó y miro el alegre rostro de la Señorita contra el angustiado rostro de Alphonse, ella estaba por terminar con su objetivo. Había pasado el tiempo y el daño estaba hecho. Fluttershy cargo sus cascos con magia y golpeo el escudo sin éxito.

\- Se terminó Fluttershy, he ganado – dice la Señorita desde el interior del escudo. Esta parpadea y el escudo como el círculo de Alphonse explota apartando a todos los lobos y guardias; Fluttershy clava sus cascos y mira como ambos quedan frente a frente.

La Señorita sonríe y toce sangre, Alphonse tiene la mirada vacía, como si la vida se hubiera perdido completamente, sin embargo tiene una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Flutteshy se levanta con cuidado; la Señorita avanza hacia Alphonse: esta levanto uno de sus cascos y lo empuja suavemente: él cae sin dificultad. Fluttershy mira aterrada como Alphonse ha perdido toda señal de consciencia: se levanta y ataca a la Señorita; esta gira y con una patada eleva a la pegaso seguido emite un golpe con el cual la aparta: esta regresa su vista a Alphonse, se acerca y se inclina para ver su inexpresivo rostro.

\- Quien diría que también tomaría tu ojo del mañana hoy – dice victoriosa la Señorita al acercar su casco a su ojo izquierdo

\- ¡Aléjate de él! – grita rabiosa Twilight al caer del cielo a muy alta velocidad

La Señorita se aparta lo más rápido que pudo, el ojo del mañana derecho de Twilight la hacía invisible en su visión por lo que al sentir el corte de su casco se apartó con mucha velocidad. Twilight reposaba sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Alphonse, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al ver la expresión vacía de su rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – exclama furiosa Twilight al ver que no había reacción de Alphonse

\- Que oportuna eres Twilight Sparkle – comenta con desagrado la Señorita – pude tener su ojo del mañana a la par de obtener lo que quería, pero… tenías que interferir… Bien no importa puedo quitártelo aun – agrega hostilmente. Ella ilumina su cuerno y genera una esfera inmensa sobre Twilight – esto será lo último que harás prince…sa – decía hasta caer cansada, su enfermedad le ataco

La Señorita llevo sus cascos a su pecho, su corazón era aplastado. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver como Twilight iluminaba su cuerno y disparaba un rayo hacia esta: genero un escudo pero fue destrozado, su corazón le hacía imposible mantener los hechizos por lo que fue arrastrada por el suelo un momento antes de poder escapar del rayo. La Señorita no se podía levantar, jadeaba cansada: ella ilumino su cuerno e invoco sus medicinas. Esta miro confiadas sus pastillas hasta que un segundo rayo dorado las destruyo: Fluttershy se levantó y con el resto de su magia disparo un dorado rayo con el cual destruyo las medicinas de la Señorita; esta miro enfurecida a Twilight, había caído en su trampa: se levantó con dificultad y sonrió al ver como Twilight iluminaba su cuerno en un intento de sanar la mente de Alphonse sin apartar la vista de ella.

\- Te… felicito… Princesa Twilight… Sparkle – dice con dificultad la Señorita al levantarse – me has… derrotado esta vez – agrega mientras ilumina su cuerno – pero la próxima… no tendrás tanta suerte – dice al generar un circulo de invocación debajo de sus cascos y de todos los que la acompañaban sin importar su distancia – y créeme la próxima… será antes de lo que esperas – dice maliciosamente mientras se desvanece en un resplandor

La Señorita no podía pelear en esas condiciones, por lo que la evacuación fue la única solución. Twilight miro aliviada su desaparición: ella bajo la mirada cansada y miro el inexpresivo rostro de Alphonse, se inclinó y lloro al tomar su rostro, sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de luz.

Los lobos fueron evacuados, Sultán que se enfrentaba a Celestia fue evacuado, Tony que escapaba de Luna fue evacuado, el herido Druida que seguía con vida fue evacuado. Twilight llevo a Alphonse al castillo en socorro de ayuda pero los médicos solo dieron malas noticias: había sufrido un daño mental tan severo que era suerte de que siguiera con vida. Twilight lloro a su lado, ni siquiera podía entenderla, todo eran imágenes vacías. Rarity cuando llego al castillo evito que Socra viera la condición de su padre, solo ver el vacío de su mirada era suficiente para saber que habían perdido contra la Señorita.

**[Horas Después]**

Canterlot fue en gravedad dañada, múltiples guardias murieron. Fluttershy fue curada por el hechizo de curación espontanea de Twilight: ya con su magia restauro la ciudad a su normalidad, gasto magia pero era una cantidad mínima en comparación a la que uso en batalla. Algunas horas después todos los habitantes regresaron. Fluttershy noto que Twilight estaba triste desde que recibió las noticias, por lo que cuando la vio sentada en el balcón se acercó para conversar con ella.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Twilight? – pregunto tímida Fluttershy al ver su gesto de tristeza

\- En realidad… siento como si mi corazón fuera a explotar – responde entristecida Twilight, su cabeza esta agachada, llora levemente al pensar en lo ocurrido

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron los doctores con la condición de Alphonse? – pregunta tranquila Fluttershy mientras la abraza y limpia sus lagrimas

\- Dijeron que podría no recuperarse, su mente fue destruida casi en totalidad, solo responde al sonido por instinto – comenta Twilight en lágrimas, esta se refugia en el abrazo de su amiga: esta la consolaba y acariciaba para hacerla sentir mejor – ni siquiera los hechizos de curación avanzados, ni el de memoria sirven… puesto no tiene mente en cual usarlos – agrega molesta, sus lágrimas salen con mayor cantidad – yo… debí estar ahí para él – dice culpándose por su estado actual

\- Tranquila no fue tu culpa, él sabía el riesgo que enfrentaba – dice tímida Fluttershy al mencionarlo – él fue quien me pido alejarte del peligro… - menciona con tranquilidad

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta confundida Twilight a escucharla

**[Flash Back]**

Dentro del Bosque Everfree, dentro de las entrañas de la oscuridad una puerta de acero reposaba entre las sombras de los árboles y los tenues rayos de luz que acarician su metal. En su interior Fluttershy combatía contra Alphonse. Ella había cambiado su apariencia por estar usando al límite sus poderes caóticos: el mechón gris de su crin revoloteaba en el aire, sus ojos eran de un deslumbrante amarillo, sus movimientos eran más erráticos, solo tocar la superficie creaba un tsunami de rocas que ataca a Alphonse. La mueca de sus labios daba por entendido que la locura entraba hasta lo más profundo de su interior; sus alas astrales la defendían: objetos emergían de la nada y atacaban, un ejército de flores habían inmovilizado a Alphonse: la oscuridad de la puerta había sido corrompida por el caos. Fluttershy sonrió al atrapar en una nube de algodón a Alphonse: su andar era ilógico, retrocedía pero avanzaba; camina sobre el aire sin aletear mientras gira en una espiral hasta finalmente terminar cabeza abajo frente de Alphonse.

\- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? – pregunta alegremente Fluttershy al verlo inmóvil

\- Has mejorado en realidad, la última vez enloqueciste al llevar a tu cuerpo a este punto – comenta Alphonse con agrado. Este ilumina su cuerno y desintegra sus ataduras – Pero hasta un grado es insuficiente, sigues temiendo… temes lastimarme – dice con una voz fría: genera un mazo de piedra y golpea a Fluttershy en el estómago para apartarla – Atácame sin miedo – agrega desafiante. La sonrisa de su rostro resalta la imagen de como su ojo izquierdo se activa.

Alphonse genero tormentas y terremotos para agredir a la pegaso que se defendía con su magia, sus movimientos eran similares a los de un baile; Fluttershy trago saliva y ataco con todo lo que pudo, genero barreras de piedra y ataco, cientos de flores se convirtieron en bombas, mariposas de luz atravesaron el cuerpo de Alphonse al ser disparadas como balas, invoco un cuchillo de magia, disparo miles de plumas astrales hacía este. La cordura de Fluttershy se perdía conforme peleaba: su tímido rostro se perdía entre las carcajadas al lanzar un corte de kilómetros; jadeaba y se volvía errática; Alphonse tenía dificultades para predecir sus movimientos, pues ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que haría: el ojo del mañana predecía miles de ataques por lo que saber cuál era el real era imposible… la locura de Fluttershy había superado el ojo del mañana.

Fluttershy con un solo golpe de sus cascos podía destruir continentes, sus poderes caóticos habían alcanzado su límite, atacaba sin pensar en agiles giros disparaba Llamaradas y plumas astrales: Alphonse ya veía difícil esquivar los ataques masivos, pero ver que su amiga se acercaba al punto sin retorno le preocupo. Ilumino su cuerno y disparo un solo rayo de luz que Fluttershy bloqueo con un rayo… dorado y blanco se rivalizaban en el cielo oscuro al colisionar: se generó una explosión masiva que aparto a ambos: Fluttershy salió impactada contra el cielo donde fue intersectada por Alphonse que la atrapo en el aire: se había teletransportado para interceptarla y detenerla. Fluttershy al sentir como la atrapaban giro y ataco, sin embargo un solo golpe en su cuerpo neutralizo su movilidad… y cayo inconsciente sobre los cascos de Alphonse. Su crin se había tornado casi totalmente gris, solo un mechón rosado resaltaba, su pelaje se había intensificado a un color dorado, después de caer dormida su crin gris se contrajo hasta regresar a la única franja gris que partía el rosado de su crin natural, su pelaje se normalizo rápidamente. Alphonse miro la destrucción satisfecho seguido invoco la puerta en el cielo y abandonaron la habitación: este cargaba sobre él a Fluttershy; cuando abandonaron la habitación él comenzó a curar a su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo lo he hecho? – pregunto cansada Fluttershy al despertar. Lo primero que vio fue las ramas de los árboles seguido como Alphonse utilizaba su magia para tratar sus heridas

\- Estuvo bien… ¿no lo recuerdas? – responde intrigado Alphonse al ver que sus pupilas se dilataban

\- No. No recuerdo nada de lo que paso después de la pausa… todo es borroso – comenta Fluttershy exhausta al levantarse – ¿te preocupa algo? – le pregunta al ver como este mantenía su rostro agachado y con la vista perdida en la nada

\- Nada en especial… Con la fuerza que tienes no tengo que preocuparme por nada – responde nervioso Alphonse al ver como se acercaba para tomarlo del rostro y apretar sus mejillas para forzarlo decirle

\- No sabes mentir – comenta sonriente Fluttershy, uno de sus mechones rosas atraviesa su rostro y enfoca sus ojos en ella

\- Ayer dormí soñando cosas que podrían pasar… En un futuro mi vida se verá sacrificada. Quiero pedirte un favor – dice nervioso y entre palabras cortadas Alphonse

\- ¿Cuál favor? – pregunta curiosa Fluttershy, ella retira su mechón de crin del rostro

\- Cuando llegue el momento, cuida de Twilight y de Socra – dice Alphonse con un gesto de alegría

\- Perdón, pero no te entiendo… ¿Qué me intentas decir exactamente? – responde confundida Fluttershy, sentía los aires de miedo y tristeza que la voz de Alphonse emitía

\- Sabes que acepte enseñarte magia caótica principalmente porque se lo prometí a Discord antes de su muerte – comenta Alphonse fríamente – Has mejorado mucho… y lo que quiero decir es que cuando mi muerte sea programada, evita que Twilight interfiera… alguien tiene que educar a Socra cuando mi muerte sea un hecho – agrega confiado mientras se retira hacia el exterior del bosque

\- ¿Morir? – Repite confundida – tú no puedes morir… ¿Quién te asesinara? – pregunta tímida Fluttershy mientras lo acompaña

\- No será un ¿quién?, sino un ¿Cómo? – Responde Alphonse alegre entre risas – espero las protejas – agrega al esperarla y salir juntos del bosque. La puerta se vaporiza y regresa a su escondite

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

\- Ahora lo entiendes. Tú y Socra son mi responsabilidad desde ahora – comenta inexpresiva Fluttershy. Había generado hologramas con los cuales conto la historia – somos amigas después de todo – añade mientras desvanece los hologramas

Twilight lagrimea al escuchar la historia, las palabras de Alphonse, palabras que nunca escucharía de él. Esta se levanta y se retira al interior de la habitación del castillo: Alphonse miraba perdidamente el techo; ver la expresión vacía de su rostro hace llorar a Twilight: esta baja la mirada y se retira por la puerta principal.

\- Twi… light, espera – se escucha desde las espaldas de la alicornio morada – Twi… light – grita suavemente Alphonse: este estiraba uno de sus cascos hacia ella

\- ¡_Al_! – exclama alegre Twilight al verlo reaccionar. Se acerca y acaricia su rostro entre lágrimas que caen sobre el rostro de Alphonse

\- Twilight, no debes llorar – dice gentilmente Alphonse al llevar uno de sus cascos y limpiar sus lagrimas

Alphonse sonreía al verla sana y salvo. Su vista se oscureció, su aliento se escapaba en sus últimas palabras, el casco que acariciaba el rostro de Twilight cayo sin fuerzas contra la cama donde reposaba. Fluttershy miro como el medidor cardiaco se detenía: la maquina índico alerta al perder la señal de vida; en segundos entraron médicos y enfermeros. Ante los ojos de Twilight todo parecía una pesadilla, la luz de los ojos de Alphonse se desvanecía, se abrazó al cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo mientras le gritaba que volviera con ella. Fluttershy tomo a su amiga con su magia y la retiro de la habitación los enfermeros llevaban desfibriladores al pasar junto a ella.

Las puertas se cerraron dejando los gritos de Twilight en el pasillo. Las princesas se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron pero el hecho de ver como Fluttershy bloqueaba con su propio cuerpo a Twilight no les daba esperanzas: ella había materializado sus alas astrales en un intento de liberarse, sin embargo Fluttershy las inmovilizo con sus propias alas. Luna se acercó junto con su hermana a la ventanilla de la habitación y lo único que pudieron ver era el cuerpo sin vida de Alphonse siendo resucitado por los médicos una y otra vez. Celestia se sorprendió con esto; Luna retrocedió e ilumino su cuerno: se acercó a Twilight y le lanzo un hechizo de sueño.

\- Eso será suficiente por ahora – dijo seriamente Luna al dejar inconsciente a Twilight. Ella dio media vuelta y se retiró. Un enfermero salió con la frente bañada de sudor, este se limpiaba hasta que Celestia le pregunto por el resultado.

\- Princesa Celestia, él esta con vida, su cerebro se apagó un momento; ya se estabilizo – responde cansado el enfermero – pero casi lo perdemos – agrega para dar seguridad de la circunstancia: este suspira y se retira con su equipo

**[Instalación del Círculo]**

Cuando todos fueron evacuados cayeron dentro de los jardines de la edificación. Sultán se dio cuenta que algo iba mal cuando vio como todos caían de setenta centímetros de altura: este se apresuró y ubico a la Señorita, esta se arrastraba hacia el interior, su corazón estaba por explotar.

Tony vio como Sultán se acercaba a la Señorita: este invoco una jeringa y la inyecto en el pecho de la Señorita, está ya se retorcía del dolor por lo que era incapaz de moverse; en cuanto el medicamento entro en su cuerpo ella respiro profundo, como si fuera su último aliento. Esta lo abrazo y se recostó en el césped aliviada de seguir con vida.

\- Te dije que Twilight era peligrosa… no debiste subestimarla – comenta alegre Sultán de verla consciente

\- Valió la pena – comenta entusiasmada la Señorita: esta lleva uno de sus cascos al rostro de Sultán y toca su nariz – Tengo la ubicación del libro – añade con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¿Creí que querías muerto a Alphonse? – pregunta confundido el Druida al escucharla. Su apariencia era terrible, su armadura se había roto y el metal roto atravesaba su cuerpo, era afortunado de seguir con vida - ¡¿Creí que querías su ojo del mañana?! – agrega molesto al ver como ella se recuperaba

\- Matarlo parecía imposible, cuando lo consulte con mi ojo… ya veo porque… Twilight interfiere – comenta inexpresiva la Señorita mientras abraza a Sultán y lo recuesta sobre su pecho – además no puedo extraer su ojo del mañana con tanta facilidad – agrega mientras acaricia el rostro de Sultán

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta el Druida al no comprender lo dicho

\- Su ojo está muy adiestrado, solo es posible transferirlo con su autorización, si fuera inexperto con mucha facilidad lo podrían extraer – responde tranquila la Señorita. Sultán miraba la aguja vacía al retirarla – Druida ve a descansar tengo en mente algo para ti y necesito que te recuperes… cuando mucho que puedas moverte – agrega gentilmente al ver sus heridas

El mono trago saliva, estaba nervioso, esperaba ser reprochado. Tony agradeció a los lobos y les permitió regresar a sus habitaciones: la Señorita suspiro y desactivo el hechizo de los lobos, de los cientos solo una decena eran lobos originales, los demás solo eran copias.

\- Esperaremos algún tiempo en lo que mejora mi salud… y en lo que preparo más medicina, no puedo gastar mis jeringas de emergencia – dice entre risas la Señorita: esta ilumina su cuerno y se teletransporta frente a la puerta de la estructura: Sultán cae al suelo, este se levanta y la acompaña en el interior.

\- Nery, prepárate, dentro de poco necesitare de tus habilidades – dice tranquilamente la Señorita al pasar por un pasillo. Nery estaba llegando junto con Marty – Marty, junta las parejas la fase dos comenzara en cuanto me recupere – agrega sin voltear o apartar la vista del frente. Estos se miraron nerviosos al ver como se alejaba.

La Señorita se dirigió a su habitación a descansar pero se topó con Mar que le esperaba frente de su habitación.

\- Lo he visto todo… ¿Creí que buscabas los símbolos para invocar a Hueso? – pregunta intrigada Mar, su voz muestra el respeto que le tiene, no le teme como muchos otros: tiene la seguridad para frenarla e interponerse en su camino

\- Así es. Alphonse bloqueo su mente, solo tuve acceso a sus memorias, con estas ubique el libro de magia. Me hubiera gustado saber los símbolos pero se resistió… y con el daño que hice para acceder a su mente me sorprende que pudiera mantenerse vivo – responde con tranquilidad la Señorita

\- Gastaste tu único hechizo de "fragmento mental" en él – le reclama con seriedad Mar

\- Tranquila con el libro… ese será nuestra menor preocupación… todavía tenemos a Nery – responde desafiante: choca frente con frente – no te preocupes, todo va de acuerdo al plan – dice con gentileza – solo asegúrate de cumplir con tu parte – añade con hostilidad: la Señorita pasa junto a ella al entrar en su habitación y al aislarse del exterior.


	9. Revelaciones

**[Dos Días Después]**

Desde el primer movimiento de la Señorita han pasado los días, muchos creen estar a salvo en las ciudades donde la seguridad se ha reforzado significativamente, sin embargo estos ignoran que la misma seguridad señala el blanco del siguiente ataque.

El ahora crecido Poniville, estaba siendo asediado por los guardias imperiales. Fluttershy desde su alejada casa, rastrea los cambios de magia, el tenue aire que la acompañaba susurra el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles; los rayos de luz muestran el terror que sienten las sombras ante su brillo; las nubes han sido acomodadas para mantener una vigilancia aérea constante. La seguridad crea la falsa imagen de bienestar, sin embargo quienes caminan por los pasillos del castillo saben que es todo lo contrario: Alphonse de la Estrella, está tan cerca de la muerte como tinieblas y cavernas duerme. Dentro del sobresaliente castillo una habitación reguarda al alicornio que esta indispuesto para continuar: durante estos días, Twilight ha desarrollado una terapia mágica para tratar el padecimiento de este; desde el amanecer, cuando el sol baña a todos con su dorada luz, ella se despierta y se arregla para ingresar a la habitación: se sienta junto a la cama donde este duerme ella cubre su cabeza con magia antigua y comenzar a sanarlo.

El Libro de Magia Elemental, incluye un hechizo de curación avanzado, el cual es efectivo pero las consecuencias son que su magia se agota, es necesario usarla toda: la mirada entristecida de Twilight muestra lo sentida que esta al verlo perdido en la oscuridad, sus ojos son vidriosos al llorar ligeramente al recordar esas memorias de cuando él juró siempre protegerla, nunca pensaría que llegaría al grado de evitar que confrontara a la Señorita para protegerla.

**[Flash Back]**

Durante la invasión a Canterlot, la Señorita confronto a Alphonse, mientras un duplicado de ésta enfrento a Fluttershy y a Milicent, sin embargo el comunicado del Doctor fue el que le hizo saber que había sido una trampa desde el inicio.

Ambos se refugiaban dentro de las calles de Canterlot: lobos atacaban con furia mientras los guardias que los acompañaban los protegían, Ditzy cuidaba desde las alturas evitando que grandes cantidades de lobos se acercaran: el ver como ella se elevaba por los edificios ardientes, observando a la distancia atentamente era admirable, y con un enérgico grito alertaba cuando atacaban los lobos. Whooves no está al corriente de los hechos por lo que para él como para la pegaso este ataque fue tan inesperado como la nieve en primavera. Sin embargo su contraparte "el Doctor" sabía bien lo que ocurría y buscaba una posición más elevada para trabajar. Los lobos no dejaban de atacar y de no ser por el aullido de otros seguirían atacando; los lobos se retiraron rápidamente al ser solicitados. El Doctor subió sobre un deteriorado edificio y miro como los miles de lobos atacaban a Alphonse, mordiendo sus alas y su cuello en un intento de asesinato y cobertura del Druida.

Subieron más alto para tener una mejor vista del ataque a Canterlot: la Princesa Celestia pelando con furia e intensidad; la Princesa Luna confrontando a Tony con velocidad y precisión; un rápido vistazo le permitió ver como Fluttershy y Milicent enfrentaban a la Señorita: ver como la igualaban y herían les alegraba, podrían ganarle.

Whooves lo acompaño en la cima, mirando los humos negros que llenaban el cielo de oscuridad, el cruel viento que avivaba las llamas, el ruido de explosiones, impactos, gritos y del insonoro grito de la brisa. Las condiciones eran malas, los lobos eran cada vez más, sin embargo la imagen del hielo que los asalto les hizo fijar su vista en Twilight que inmovilizaba a los lobos. Whooves miro a su compañero un segundo, mientras el temía por lo que podría ocurrir, él miraba inexpresivo la destrucción como si estuviera acostumbrado a esas escenas.

\- Recibo señales de interferencia, ¿qué significa eso? – le pregunta intrigado Whooves al revisar las lecturas de su destornillador

\- El ojo del mañana hace imposible saber las lecturas, su poder es perjudicial – responde el Doctor al parpadear y ver a su compañero, ver su expresión de miedo y como su compañera se recostaba en él lo inquietaba. Seguido regreso su vista a Milicent, un frio atravesó su corazón al saber lo que ocurría: el terror de perderla lo congelaba sin embargo en su posición no había nada que pudiera hacer y eso era lo que más le molestaba, ser inútil. Trago saliva disgustado de su posición y tomo su destornillador para ver las lecturas que registraba Whooves. Algo inusual lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, sus ojos se dilataron al ver múltiples resonancias. – Esto es… debería ser imposible – exclama confundido al ver cuatro grandes resonancias

\- Ya lo has notado, las resonancias son muy fuertes, esas dos del fondo ocultan casi totalmente a las demás. Si tengo razón dos de esas resonancias son de Alphonse y Twilight, pero ¿quiénes son las demás? – se pregunta Whooves al triangular a sus posiciones

\- Sí, dos de ellas son de ellos, sin embargo las otras dos, ¡son iguales! – exclama sorprendido el Doctor al ver la relación y la frecuencia de cada resonancia, el ver como dos eran exactamente similares le hizo comprender que era lo que ocurría en realidad

\- Creí que cada resonancia de cada ojo del mañana era distinta, ¿cómo pueden haber dos iguales? – le pregunta Whooves confundido. A sus costados un circulo de magia se eleva, Alphonse acaba de ser capturado. La energía que se despide empuja el edificio con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo temblar: los guardias que los acompañaban cayeron al no poder controlar la agitada; Whooves fue atrapado por Ditzy mientras que el Doctor ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, al ver como la Señorita enfrentaba a Milicent.

\- Se ha duplicado – dice el Doctor con una voz quebrada al ver como la señorita enfrenta a Alphonse con mucha furia.

El Doctor activo la frecuencia de emergencia de su destornillador, la cual estaba vinculada directamente a Milicent para confirmar que enfrentaba un duplicado: la interferencia del ojo del mañana rompe la primera llamada. El Doctor y Whooves miran a la Señorita que enfrentaba a Alphonse y activan sus destornilladores para enviar un golpe con el mismo tipo de resonancia con la intención de desactivar el duplicado, sin embargo para su desgracia esa era la verdadera Señorita. El Doctor nuevamente se comunicó con Milicent para informarle sobre lo que ocurre, pero un tenue rayo de magia que disparo la Señorita hacia estos corta nuevamente la transmisión. Los guardias unicornios crean un escudo pero el impacto es demasiado fuerte para ellos por lo que todo el edificio se cae en pedazos. Los guardias recrearon el escudo rápidamente para protegerse de los escombros que cayeron sobre ellos cuando la Señorita los ataco: la pulsación que utilizaron fue detectada y señalada como amenaza.

El humo de escombro y el sonido de las piedras que caen al empujarlas para salir silencian un segundo el ambiente, no hay mucho que pudieran hacer ahora; por lo que se retiraron a una zona más segura, sin embargo su habito mutuo los emparejaba, ambos estaban alerta, pendientes de cualquier cambio o flujo de magia; ya cuando habían evacuado detectaron el choque de dos resonancias de gran tamaño, sin embargo al final del estruendo una única resonancia retumbaba como tambor frente de una de menor tamaño: Ditzy siguió las indicaciones de Whooves y se elevó para ver qué era lo que ocurría sobre los muros y escombros: vio a Twilight enfrentar a la Señorita mientras defendía el cuerpo inerte de Alphonse le hizo tambalear un segundo.

Whooves se sentía mal al escuchar la posición de Twilight pues él era consciente de que en Equestria, Twilight se había convertido en un icono de fuerza pues conformaba parte del grupo más fuerte, solo superada por Fluttershy y Alphonse, quienes tienen poderes desconocidos. Pensaba que si ambos no pudieron hacerle frente a la Señorita que oportunidad tenia Twilight. El Doctor miro nuevamente su destornillador y se percató de lo que le daba tanta seguridad a Twilight, las resonancias de la Señorita eran cada vez más frecuentes, más rápidas, más fuertes, estaba por fallar su corazón. El grito de Ditzy al ver como la enfrentaban y la hacían caer, ánimo a los guardias, y el ver como los lobos se retiraban les dio algo que celebrar: habían triunfado. Ya después cuando regresaron al castillo comprendieron que era una victoria vacía: el ver como Twilight descansaba entre sus amigas y como la Princesa Celestia conversaba con los enfermeros les dio una mala señal; el Doctor busco entre la multitud a Milicent para asegurarse de que estuviera bien; Ditzy noto el mal gesto de todas sus amigas y pregunto por las niñas, al escuchar que se encontraban bien sonrió pero las voces de sus amigas eran cortadas y temerosas al decir quien había sido una de las víctimas. El Doctor lamento el resultado, su rostro mostraba una calma acompañada de una desorientada tristeza que intentaba sonreír; Whooves temió un momento, pues Alphonse representaba la primera defensa por su alto nivel, y el hecho era que la diferencia entre él y Fluttershy aún estaba abarcada por un abismo: la pegaso amarilla se había convertido en la principal defensa de Equestria, su magia caótica ardía como una leve capa de nieve, intentaba contener su rabia y sus lamentos, ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que lloro o se sentía así de débil. El Doctor y Whooves continuaron sus investigaciones para intentar colaborar con ellos. Los días se sentían pesados.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Hasta el punto del cansancio Twilight usaba su magia, y aun después de alcanzarlo continuaba hasta caer inconsciente sobre la cama de Alphonse, una mente atrofiada difícilmente puede ser salvada y ella hacía lo imposible para lograrlo. Entre lágrimas suplicaba el despertar de él, pues aún no se sentía lista para afrontar el mundo sin él; gemidos de tristeza arrullaban la habitación, y entre los sueños de la pareja el abrir de la puerta no fue detectado. Socra era quien asomaba su cabeza en la habitación para ver cómo se encontraba su madre, ella ya era consciente de lo que hacía su madre como también era el estado de su padre. Sentía gran dolor al ver a ambos dormir, por una parte el hecho de pensar que su padre podría no despertar y por el otro el ver a su madre llorando. Nunca había visto llorar a su madre de esta forma, no era el llanto de alegría que usualmente veía cuando su padre la elogiaba y jugaba con ella, sus lágrimas brillaban contra la luz pero solo transmitían el pesar de la alicornio morada.

Socra entro en silencio sosteniendo sobre ella la manta con la cual cubrió a su madre, verla dormir era tranquilizante y estresante al mismo tiempo. Ella cerró los ojos suavemente mientras respiraba profundo, un segundo mantuvo la respiración para luego suspirar y dar media vuelta: sus ojos mostraban el mismo coraje que él de su padre, tanta fuerza, valor, coraje y pasión. Abandonó la habitación con rapidez y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, la puerta mágica fue abierta con facilidad, Socra avanzo lentamente, su decisión estaba hecha.

\- ¡Libro, dame el remedio para sanar a mi padre! – le grita con firmeza Socra al libro, era la última alternativa

El Libro vibro un segundo para luego abrirse la portada y agitar sus páginas en el aire con mucha velocidad. Las hojas en blanco comenzaron hacer teñidas por la tinta: la magia del libro mostraba una lista de ingredientes para realizar un brebaje especial.

_"Una Vitalidad:_

_Ingredientes: Cuatro Girasoles, Tres Pétalos de Narciso, Dos Dientes de León y Una Gota de Veneno de los Escorpiones Eternos_"

\- Debes estar bromeando – comenta confundida Socra al ver la lista de ingredientes – Esperaba cosas más difíciles, la mayor parte de esas cosas están muy cerca, a excepción del veneno. Fluttershy ha de saber dónde encontrar – agrega confiada al cerrar el libro y retirarse

Socra sabía que ahora el libro ahora le pertenecía sin embargo muchos de los hechizos necesitan un cierto nivel de magia para ser solicitados. Se sentía incomoda al hablarle a un libro pero el hecho de ver cómo le respondía le alegraba. Ella emergió de su hogar con tranquilidad, los ciudadanos la saludaban al verla pasar, la joven Socra era llamada princesa por muchos aunque no tuviera un título firme. Ver las calles llenas de sonrisas le tranquilizaba hasta que se topó con los gemelos Cake.

\- Socra bueno verte, escuchamos que hubo un ataque en Canterlot – dice Pound calmado al verla andar frente de la Repostería. Pound tenía mayor altura al ser tres años mayor

\- ¡Me alegra que estés bien! – dice en alto Pumpkin al acercarse, abrazarla y presionar sus mejillas – No puedo descuidar a mis amigos en especial a los más pequeños – agrega al abrir uno de sus ojos en busca de algún daño

\- Estoy bien Pumpkin, solo fue un día muy largo, todo el torneo, el ataque y mi padre herido; cuando lo estabilizaron les tomo un par de días poderlo trasladar a casa donde mi mamá lo cuida – dice tranquila y pensante Socra al apartarse y sonreírles ligeramente

\- ¿Y adonde te diriges? – le pregunta Pound al sobre volar sobre ella, su actitud madura muestra el interés en protegerla

\- Iré a ver a Fluttershy, solo un momento – responde firme Socra al detenerse y dejar avanzar un segundo al pegaso. Pumpkin miró un segundo a Socra, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron al pensar en lo que ocultaba

\- Muy bien te acompañare – dice seria Pumpkin al dejar su delantal sobre su hermano – Necesito un descanso, esto me ayudara y te ayudara – dice pícaramente mientras toma a Socra con su magia y se apartan. Pound mira el delantal de su hermana con desagrado y seguido suspira dejando su delantal y el de ella dentro de la repostería.

Conversan sobre sus días intentando animar a Socra, pero esta parecía perdida más en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Fluttershy notaron el efecto de los años y de la magia en ella. La cabaña flotaba sobre la tierra, el arroyo se deslizaba por el aire para divertir a quien se subiera en ella; escalones de raíces hacían de puente para llegar a la isla flotante. Socra ilumino su cuerno y teletransporto a todos frente de la puerta. Pumpkin toco la puerta con suavidad: se escucharon campanas que simulaban ser un timbre; seguido se escuchó la melodiosa vos de Fluttershy que atendía. Se escuchó el sonido de un tren acercarse, hoyas de acero caer contra el suelo y el grito de una multitud decepcionada. Los tres se miraron entre sí confundidos por los ruidos; cuando las puertas se abrieron mostraron a una pegaso invertida, esta los miro cansada, seguido giro su cabeza para ver claramente sus expresiones de asombro, se disculpó y volvió a cerrar la puerta, seguido cuando la volvió a abrir en interior estaba normal.

\- Gemelos Cake, Socra, ¿a qué debo esta visita? – pregunta Fluttershy con calma mientras se quita una liga de ejercicio de su frente con ayuda de su magia

\- ¿Qué era todo ese ruido? – pregunta confundido y ruborizado Pound al ver a una sudorosa Fluttershy, su pelaje amarillo brillaba como el oro, sus ojos resplandecían al verlos, y su gentil voz lo hipnotizaba

\- ¡Oh! está en plena rutina de ejercicio, Cadance dice que es la mejor rutina de ejercicios del Imperio de Cristal, aunque no creo que me funcione – dice virándose inocentemente para mostrar sus costados húmedos – puede ser porque eso ponis están hechos de cristal – dice dulcemente al sentarse en una almohada de nubes que aparece repentinamente mientras lleva su casco derecho a sus labios al pensar en aquellos ponis de cristal

\- ¡Te ves bien! – dice amablemente Pumpkin al ver el esfuerzo de la pegaso – puedo ver que tu magia ha aumentado nuevamente – señala el jardín de flores que se sostiene sobre ellos

\- Fluttershy necesito preguntarte una cosa – dice fríamente Socra, su mirada baja manifiesta que no está segura si deba hacerlo - ¿Dónde encuentro Escorpiones Eternos? – pregunta tímida de que no le respondiera. Fluttershy la mira con curiosidad y con compasión

\- Escorpiones Eternos – repite Fluttershy golpeando su labio con gracia – A tú padre le tomo varios días encontrarlos pero ahora… ¿para qué los buscas? – le pregunta suavemente al tomarla del rostro y elevarla para que la viera frente a frente

\- Necesito su veneno. Eso podría curar a mi padre – dice con firmeza Socra al levantase firme. Fluttershy la mira inexpresiva, sus ojos rivalizan en silencio sin embargo la mirada de Fluttershy era ineficiente con la pequeña

\- Bien, dentro del bosque Everfree, muy en lo profundo encontraras una cueva con el acrónimo de E.E., tú padre le dio ese hogar a los escorpiones después de que los encontrara. Socra su veneno no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, una sola gota puede matar a todos los océanos, por eso están resguardados dentro de una cueva artificial – explica tranquila Fluttershy al levantarse y acercar una toalla con la cual se seca el sudor

\- ¿Por qué están encerrados dentro? – pregunta intrigada Pumpkin al escucharlo

\- Su veneno puede ser utilizado tanto para matar como para sanar. Si uno de ellos te da su veneno este podrá curar o tratar todo padecimiento, pero si se los intentas quitar por la fuerza no te aseguro que sobrevivas; además de tener ese veneno la punta de su aguijón funciona como un cuerno. Su magia es utilizada para lanzar una picadura letal – explica Fluttershy tranquila al señalar su peligro.

\- ¿Puedes llevarnos con ellos? – pregunta sería Socra anticipando la respuesta negativa

\- Socra… - decía calmada y con gesto de desaprobación al ver el tierno rostro de la niña. Con la mirada baja se acercó a ella y tomo uno de sus costados – Será mejor que Twilight no se entere – le dice entre risas dulces Fluttershy al levantar la mirada de la pequeña – ella me mataría si sabe que te expongo a este tipo de cosas – agrega llevando un caso a su garganta y tallándola al imaginarse siendo atacada por su amiga

Fluttershy hizo retroceder a sus visitantes un momento: ella cerró la puerta rápidamente para volverla abrir, su apariencia había cambiado notablemente; una refrescada, vigorosa y perfumada pegaso emergió alegre. Pound la miro ruborizado, era claro que desde hace algunos años comenzó a sentir atracción por la madura yegua, aunque por su muy joven edad sentía que no entraría en su lista de pretendiente. Pumpkin miro como su amiga cerraba la puerta de su casa, daba media vuelta y recogía el mechón gris de su rosada crin. Todos acompañaban a Fluttershy al bajar nuevamente a la superficie, ella avanzo un segundo antes de encontrar el senderó que conducía al interior del ya crecido, oscuro y siempre peligroso bosque Everfree. Los árboles que limitaban el senderó de rocas se arqueaban y hacían una leve reverencia hacia la pegaso, esta sonreía y les devolvía el saludo; llamándolos por nombres que ella misma les había concedido.

Los gemelos Cake no podían evitar sentirse impresionados, la magia del bosque era muchas veces más grande de lo que les habían contado, las mariposas vigilaban sobre las copas, los vientos refrescaban y limpiaban el suelo. Era todo un sistema mágico: alimentado principalmente por la magia caótica de la pegaso.

\- En realidad me sorprendió que aceptaras – exclama alegre Socra al caminar junto a Fluttershy, el andar de ambas es alegre y demuestra que el tiempo le ha dado seguridad en sí misma

\- Lo entiendo – dice entre suaves risas Fluttershy al escuchar su tono reconfortable – La verdad no tendría caso que me negara, hubieras ido de cualquier manera, la diferencia es que ahora los acompaño. Y conmigo están a salvo, este bosque puede estar bajo mi voluntad pero sigue siendo peligroso – agrega confiada y firme al avanzar

\- ¿Cómo sabías que continuaríamos sin ti? – pregunta intrigada Pumpkin al escuchar la confianza y seguridad de Fluttershy

\- Bueno… - dice nerviosa Fluttershy al virar sus ojos hacia la joven alicornio – Socra puede parecerse a su madre en muchos sentidos; pero también es muy similar a su padre – responde alegre al ver la brillante mirada de Socra

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Pound al escuchar ese tono de nerviosismo

\- Socra tiene los mismos ojos que su padre, es casi poético ver que ella actúa de la misma en que él actuaria. Tienen el mismo espíritu desafiante y audaz. Aunque también tiene el talento de aprender de Twilight; ella es como lo mejor de ambos… aunque la falta de madurez hace que no pueda usar todo su potencial – responde tranquila Fluttershy, ella mantenía su vista fija en Socra quien escuchaba agradecida

\- ¿Mi padre haría lo mismo que yo? – pregunta ilusionada Socra al ver que es más parecida a sus padres de lo que ella pensaba

\- Te lo podría apostar. Cuando estabas dentro del vientre de Twilight ella le pedía no meterse en problemas; sin embargo tú padre era terco y se aseguraba de que nada interfiriera, es decir, enfrentaba toda amenaza futura. Ella nunca se enteró de lo que él hacía para protegerlas, pero era yo con quien se aventuraba dentro del Tártaro y más allá de Equestria – dice alegre Fluttershy al acercar una esfera de hojas viejas y mostrar la imagen e ambos en uno de sus muchos viajes

\- Parecen ser muy amigos – comenta feliz Pumpkin al ver la imagen – siempre me pregunte quien de ustedes sería más fuerte – agrega al ver a su alrededor: todo el bosque era demuestra el poder de Fluttershy

\- Alphonse es mucho más fuerte que yo, él me enseño una variedad de hechizos. Aunque Twilight no se queda lejos, ella es quien conoce mejor los secretos de Alphonse – responde calmada Fluttershy al emerger del senderó – Y hablando de secretos, esa es la cueva donde duermen los escorpiones eternos; quédense detrás de mí, a ellos no les gustan los desconocidos - agrega al enfilar a los niños detrás de ella y avanzar hacia la cueva

Mientras avanzaban una barrera de luces azules se hizo presente; del interior de la cueva unos destellos se acercaron a la luz para ver de quien se trataba, al emerger bajo la luz demostraron que su título de peligrosos no era un adorno. Un escorpión negro, con el aguijón elevado se acerca: la punta venenosa brillaba con magia muy fuerte, sus pinzas sonaban al acercarse, la distinguida flanja blanca que recorría la parte superior de su cuerpo y continuaba hasta el aguijón que ardía en magia. Este se acercó seguido de una decena de escorpiones a ver quién se había acercado.

\- Fluttershy, bueno verte – dice con una voz profunda y rasposa el escorpión delantero

\- Hola Filo, hemos venido a visitarlos – comenta Fluttershy al avanzar y romper el escudo de magia con facilidad

\- ¿Hemos? – repiten con desagrado los demás escorpiones

Mientras Fluttershy presentaba a las niñas; desde el mismo senderó por donde habían llegado una entidad los observaba tranquilo. Este tomaba nota de lo que miraba y escuchaba: apoyándose contra un árbol y escribiendo con ayuda de su magia. Pumpkin torció su oreja derecha al escuchar cómo se rompía la punta de un lápiz. Ella giro su vista hacia sus espaldas, pero el pensamiento de que estaba siendo paranoica sustituyo su estado de alerta. Aunque su hermano quien la conocía muy bien noto esta reacción en ella; él de igual forma lo había escuchado y el hecho de ver como su hermana reaccionaba de la misma forma le afirmaba el hecho de haber escuchado algo.

\- Lo has escuchado – comenta serio Pound al virar levemente su rostro para ver hacia sus espaldas y a su hermana de costado. Ella lo imitaba, mirando hacia la misma posición.

\- Sí, alguien nos ha seguido – comenta con una leve sonrisa al escuchar el rechinar de unos dientes. Ya sabían que alguien los observaba y solo por el sonido tenían una idea de donde estaba

\- Fluttershy – llama su atención Pound al pronunciar su nombre; ella se sorprende al escuchar el tono de frialdad y seriedad, era como si estuviera por decir algo oscuro - ¿Sabes que sonido hace un árbol al caer? – le pregunta al acercarse a ella lentamente. Ella analizo la pregunta rápidamente, esta dilato sus pupilas al entender el mensajes, esta dio media vuelta: con su pata derecha trasera les pedía retroceder a los escorpiones, mientas le indicaba a Socra que les diera la espalda para vigilar quien era él que se acercaba

Pumpkin rio levemente y con una breve chispa de su cuerno tumbo tres árboles dentro del senderó: las aves que se encontraban dentro de aquellos árboles volaron asustadas, el estruendo de los árboles al agitar la tierra hizo presente la entidad de alguien al ver como un árbol era sostenido junto a los otros. Quien los observaba ladeo el árbol para quitárselo de encima. Éste avanzo fuera de los árboles y mostro su figura masculina. Un unicornio se manifestaba frente del senderó por donde habían llegado: su pelaje era rojo como un ladrillo, y tenue como una pétalo, lo resaltaba de los colores verdosos del bosque, su crin negra no hacía ver mayor y con ese mechón azul cielo se acercaba calmado mientras guardaba su libreta de apuntes. Sus ojos azules resaltaban como faros entre las sombras tenues del bosque.

\- No tiene caso seguir escondiéndome – comenta calmado al acercarse – Soy Rose, la tercera pluma del Círculo – agrega cortésmente – y he venido por esos escorpiones – añade hostilmente, sin perder esa brillante sonrisa

\- No debes ser muy inteligente al venir contra nosotros. Tienes idea dónde nos encontramos, ¿verdad? – comenta desafiante Pound al verlo acercarse sin freno

\- Te equivocas pequeño, no estoy tan desequilibrado como aquella pegaso que miras con tanto aprecio – dice maliciosamente Rose al acercarse a la luz. El joven pegaso se ruborizo en cuanto lo dijo: trago saliva y gruño molesto con él; dentro de sí, esperaba que ella no lo hubiera escuchado

\- Bueno en realidad no tienes oportunidades para derrotarnos, nosotros somos cuatro mientras que tú solo eres uno – responde confiada Pumpkin al dar un paso firme frente de ella e iluminar su cuerno con intensidad

\- Este bosque es una fuente natural de magia, por lo que difícilmente pueden detectar los cambios de magia dentro de este – comente calmado Rose en su lugar, virando su rostro hacia los árboles frondosos – Es por eso que ella lo adopto como su hogar y como refugio, me pregunto qué es lo qué ocultas dentro de este bosque – agrega sonriente al mirarlos de reojo

\- Cometes un grave error – dice suavemente Fluttershy al inhalar suavemente

Desde los costados, dentro de los estrechos caminos de árboles emergía una jauría de lobos: estos al emerger del bosque se volvían visibles, su magia los ocultaba, sus dientes blancos y largos resplandecían al reflejar la luz del sol. De toda dirección, a todo punto de escapé se encontraban los lobos; sin embargo no era eso lo que molestaba y preocupaba a Fluttershy sino el aroma que los acompañaba. Ella al estar rodeada de ese aroma se alteró, su cabeza se aligero a tal grado de sentirse a caer, sus pupilas se dilataron notablemente, el sudor de su frente reflejaba que luchaba por controlar sus instintos; el mechón gris de su crin incrementaba lentamente su tamaño hasta el punto de que ya era visibles. Socra miro confundida la reacción de Fluttershy era la primera vez que la miraba actuar de esta forma, ver esos drásticos cambios la inquietaban; los gemelos Cake no sabían que pensar, no estaban acostumbrados a ver a Fluttershy usar su magia pero el impulso y la acción de una sonrisa tétrica les hizo comprender que no era nada bueno. Éstos retrocedieron hacía Socra, mirando a detalle los lobos que se acercaban lentamente acompañados del unicornio.

\- Ya lo has notado verdad Fluttershy – comenta tranquilo Rose al levitar una bolsita aromática junto a su cabeza – la feromona, crees poder luchar contra tus instintos más bajos, crees poder enfrentarnos sin perderte en la locura – decía mientras avanza, abalanzándose hacia ella; éste retrocedió al sentir el movimiento de las rocas y el emerger de una roca punzante – Solo recuerda, ya no está Alphonse para regresarte a la cordura – agrega la arrancar la roca y continuar avanzando hacia ésta. Ella tenía dificultades, ahora con una visión de túnel se las arreglaba para no caer en su trampa.

\- Socra…- dijo con una voz temblorosa – Gemelos, resguárdense dentro de la cueva, mantengan su distancia – añadió con una energética voz. Ella giro para abrir el escudo de los escorpiones e introducirlos a la fuerza.

Sus ojos se habían tornado amarillos resplandecientes, brillaban como soles; sus labios se habían humedecido por su lengua la cual recorría sus labios hambrienta; su respiración era más forzada, casi gimiendo de emoción; su crin rosa había sido dividido en un lado gris y un lado rosa. Socra miro con temor los ojos de Fluttershy, sabía que la estaba perdiendo; su cuerpo vibraba de emoción, sus alas se agitaban por encima de ella al proteger con su cuerpo a los niños; sus patas eran firmes, brillantes contra la luz: la magia dorada la hacía brillar como un leve amanecer. Pumpkin miro asombrada la dedicación de Fluttershy: ella los defendía a costa de su propia vida, sus alas asemejaban ser la muralla infinita, su persona era el constante retumbar de los tambores antes de la guerra. Pound miro aterrado la actualizada forma de en quien reposaba su afecto; su mirada se enfocaba en el andar circular de los lobos: buscaban un punto débil; el perfil de valor que la acompañaba hacia que él temiera por ella: se seguía preguntando qué era aquel aroma qué ella había detectado: una feromona pensó, al ver el estado de Fluttershy, el cual era similar a un estado semejante a estar en celo. Jadeaba con hambres, sus ojos invitaban a los lobos a acercarse.

Cuando los lobos se apresuraron y saltaron sobre ella para someterla ella materializa sus alas astrales, estas se abren sobre sus alas naturales y cortan el cuerpo de los lobos que se habían acercado demasiado; los lobos que se habían retrasado encajaron sus dientes en sus alas astrales para hacerlas bajar y permitirle a Rose atacar. Éste se acercó con un salto y con un rápido rayo disparo hacia la pegaso amarilla: ella suspiro alegre, una riza en estas circunstancias no era una señal buena: una esfera dorada se creó a raíz del poder que le envolvía el cuerpo; un disparo dorado freno el rayo amarillo de Rose hasta el punto de contenerlo, luego superarlo y rechazarlo totalmente. Fluttershy, retrajo levemente sus alas astrales y con el agitar de estas se quitó de encima a los lobos. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar más intensamente, el efecto de las feromonas aumentaba: todos los lobos cargaban en sus cuellos una bolsita aromática que contenía esa fragancia; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se perdiera en la locura.

La pegaso amarilla hizo crecer raíces por frente de la cueva con las cuales cerró la entrada: ella sentía que se alejaba del punto de retorno: su crin ya era completamente gris, lo único que mantenía su forma y su esencia era el mechón rosado que se escondía detrás de su oreja.

\- Sabía que no habría forma en que te resistieras a la feromona del caos – comenta Rose al iluminar su cuerno suavemente. A sus costados los lobos muertos hacían emerger cinco lobos por cadáver – Entreténganla, en su estado actual no puede usar su magia correctamente. No tiene control de sus poderes; por eso se limitara en sus ataques – informa el unicornio rojizo a sus lobos

Socra lo escucho atreves de las raíces, parecía tener completo control en el escenario. Aunque el poder de Fluttershy era muy poderoso, era inestable y ahora que se perdía en la locura ella se veía forzada a limitar sus poderes para evitar una destrucción mayor e innecesaria. Se escuchó el avanzar de los lobos, sus ladridos de furia y el estruendo cuando sus cuerpos eran impactados contra el suelo. Explosiones débiles y constantes la acompañaban; cada vez era más difícil para ella luchar contra los lobos, pues con cada muerte emergían cinco más y por más que intentara evitar matar, sus poderes no la obedecían.

Los lobos saltaban sobre la pegaso, mordiendo sus alas astrales para evitar que esta las usara; mordían sus cascos para hacerla caer y rasgaban su pelaje en un intento de asesinarla: ella daba alaridos de dolor cuando sentía chocar sus dientes contra alguno de sus huesos. Con una esfera dorada que levitaba sobre ella disparaba y apartaba a los lobos, el retumbar de los cuerpos agitaba los árboles. Dentro del bosque quien podría escuchar sus gritos, aquellas explosiones no penetraban la barrera de árboles; y aunque alguien escuchara los incomodos gritos nadie se aventuraba dentro del bosque.

Socra y los gemelos se encontraban dentro de la cueva esperando a que el incesante y constante ruido de batalla cediera; Pumpkin descansaba lado con lado con su hermano Pound; la tierna vos de Fluttershy al gritar de dolor le incomodaba, él deseaba tanto atravesar la barrera y protegerla; su hermana miraba calmadamente los rayos de luz que atravesaban las raíces mientras abrazaba a Socra con la débil intención de bloquear sus oídos. Sus intenciones eran buenas, ella era la mayor y actuaba como debía actuar, muy madura y siempre protectora. Ella miro asombrada como en un punto las raíces se fundían como lava, el escudo fue fundido junto con las raíces por la incandescente magia de Rose; éste tenía un aspecto muy calmado aunque contaba con algunas heridas en su cuerpo por parte de Fluttershy. Socra miro a sus espaldas y miró incrédula cómo se adentraba con ellos Rose; la imagen de como Fluttershy enfrentaba a millares de lobos la inquietaba: la pegaso se quitaba de encima a los lobos para luego ser atacada por otra oleada que la derribaba y atacaban.

\- Mirar a la pequeña Socra – comenta con alegría tétrica Rose al avanzar hacia los niños. Pound miro a espaldas de éste y miro como la pegaso se quitaba a todos de encima y rabiosa disparaba un rayo hacía Rose; pero para entristecer su mirada un lobo saltaba hacía su garganta, esto provoco que el rayo cayera antes de ser lanzado. Fluttershy nuevamente fue cubierta de lobos que mordían su pelaje en un intento de desmembrarla: la magia caótica creaba un escudo sobre su pelaje amarillo.

\- ¡Aléjate! – exclama fuerte Pumpkin al defenderla, ella se levantó del suelo y se interpuso entre ambos

\- Pumpkin Cake, se lo dotada que eres – dice calmado Rose al detenerse y tambalear su mirada para ver a la joven unicornio que lo enfrentaba – pero tú no estás a mi nivel – agrega suavemente al iluminar su cuerno y levitar a la unicornio sobre el suelo – debo admitir que si no tuvieras magia sería más fácil deshacerme de ti, pero tampoco es muy difícil hacer esto – añade con un tono oscuro al lanzarla contra una de las paredes y repetirlo contra la opuesta. Su hermano se levantó y se dirigió contra éste para evitar que continuara, pero fue derribado por el ahora inconsciente cuerpo de su hermana

Socra miro aterrada la imagen, no tenía a donde ir, sus amigos fueron fácilmente derrotados por el unicornio; era tanta la diferencia entre sus poderes que era visible. Rose emitía confianza mientras que Socra temía al ver a el unicornio de ojos azules y pelaje rojizo. Éste se acercó lentamente; ella trago saliva y con un rápido disparo ataco: un potente rayo rojo brillante atravesaba el techo y se alejaba sobre los cielos, sin embargo Rose solo había ladeado su cabeza para esquivarlo. Ella se tragó el miedo y con un salto retrocedió mientras disparaba tenues rayos de magia; Rose capturaba los rayos en una esfera roja que posteriormente destruyo: esta esfera actuaba como un imán atrayendo los disparos de magia.

\- Aun no veo la razón por la cual la Señorita teme tanto que crezcas y madures – comenta Rose al generar un casco de magia y golpear a Socra hasta hacerla caer contra la pared

Éste ilumino su cuerno con intensidad, se proponía a exterminarla. Pumpkin y Pound saltaron sobre él para protegerla: Pound lo abrazaba del cuello mientras golpeaba su pecho con sus patas mientras su hermana lo montaba y con su magia lo apuñalaba en sus costados mientras golpeaba su cuerno con cascos recubiertos de magia. Rose se sorprendió de ver a los gemelos actuar. Ambos hermanos se tiñeron de la sangre de Rose al hacerlo caer sobre su propio peso: él estaba muy herido por el encuentro con Fluttershy y aunque sus lobos seguían atacándola ella en realidad era tan fuerte para enfrentar a miles a la vez. Los gemelos continuaron atacando hasta que sintieron sus cuerpos ser tomados por una magia amarilla, muy cálida y cómoda; sin embargo Rose seguía consiente y muy descontento con sus nuevas heridas. Miro a Socra y la levito a un costado de él para que viera lo que estaba por hacer: se sostuvo con tres patas mientras que con una apuntaba Pound que se agitaba con fuerza.

\- Mira pequeña – dice con malicia Rose al retraer su casco junto con Pound hasta el punto de verlo de cerca – como muere – agrega con maldad al extender su casco y azotar contra la pared al joven pegaso. Rose lamio su labio superior con su lengua y soltó el cuerpo del pegaso.

\- ¡Pound! – exclama temerosa Pumpkin al ver caer el cuerpo de su hermano contra el suelo - ¡Miserable! – le grita furiosa al ver como Rose la miraba con malicia

\- Esto será divertido – comenta alegremente Rose al apuntarla con su casco – Mira Socra, como se escapa la vida de sus ojos – añade al levantar la mirada entristecida y lagrimosa de la pequeña alicornio. Rose giro su vista hacia la derecha su casco sin moverlo, parecía no haber efecto, sin embargo el rostro de terror de Pumpkin demostraba lo contrario: su corazón era aplastado lentamente, su ritmo cardiaco aumento al sentir como su corazón era estrujado por la magia de Rose. Éste sonreía con malicia al ver como leves chorros de sangre emergían de los labios de la joven unicornio. Rose regreso su casco a su posición inicial para dejar respirar a Pumpkin, ésta se ahogaba en su sangre, el latir de su corazón le dolía, pero ver al expresión vacía del rostro de Rose la petrificaba, mientras que Socra le gritaba en un eufórico grito de furia.

Socra miró aterrada como la última expresión de Pumpkin era desafiante y combativa al lanzar una roca hacia el rostro de Rose; éste freno la roca y torció su casco finalmente para destrozar su corazón. El hecho de ver como su pecho se esponjaba al sentir la explosión, y como sus ojos se abrían inconscientemente para luego caer sin fuerza petrifico y enloqueció a Socra. El cuerpo de Pumpkin cayó sin problemas contra el suelo. Rose torció su cuello hacia Fluttershy al escuchar como intentaba cada vez más fuerte salvar a los niños. Él levanto la mirada y miró a los gemelos en el suelo calmado, sentía pena el hecho de matar a hermanos tan unidos; inclino su vista hacia Socra que era levitada en lo apartado. Rose no escuchaba nada por parte de ella, sin embargo sentía el incremento de magia cerca: éste se acercó al exterior para ver si se trataba de Fluttershy pero aunque su nivel de magia aumentaba, la magia que sentía se incrementaba drásticamente.

Sonrió al dar vuelta y ver como Socra mantenía su miraba baja, en completo silencio: la magia de su cuerno ardía como si se tratara de una feroz antorcha. En segundos el silencio del interior fue sustituido por el gruñido de una pequeña, sentía rabia, ira, y una insaciable sed de venganza. Cuando esta levanto su vista, demostró que era de temer. Dentro de la oscuridad de la cueva resaltaba como faros un par de ojos verdes que brillaban claramente, sin embargo lo que hizo a Rose dar un paso a tras fue el ver una espiral en su ojo derecho.

**[Mientras Tanto, Castillo de Twilight]**

En una habitación restringida dormía Twilight sobre él durmiente cuerpo de Alphonse. Ambos no demostraban signos de despertar pero el incremento de magia incomodaba el sueño de Twilight, sus ojos se movían en un intento de continuar descansando pero un tenue movimiento le hizo abrir sus ojos.

\- Twilight – dice con dificultad Alphonse al despertar. El sonido de su voz hizo saltar a Twilight fuera de la cama, seguido regresar temerosa de que fuera un sueño: estaba alegre y tímida de decir algo tonto – Busca a Socra – añade con dolor, su mente aunque ya comenzaba a sanar, sus neuronas y muchas de sus terminales nerviosas seguían débiles, no podía pensar sin estar siendo apuñalado por un dolor en todo el cuerpo. Twilight asintió con la cabeza y con una chispa de su cuerno creo un sonar de magia. Ella no tuvo éxito y se acercó nuevamente a la cama para hablar con él

\- No sé dónde pueda estar – responde con un tono de preocupación Twilight al ver como éste daba respuestas a su dolor – la buscare con mi ojo del mañana – agrega sería al activar su espiral, sin embargo por más que buscaba no podía verla en ningún escenario. Alphonse se levantó un poco y con una chispa de su cuerpo se acercó al rostro de Twilight para transmitirle su conocimiento. Éste rio nervioso al separarse, sabía que había elegido el peor momento para decirle uno de sus secretos.

Twilight se congelo frente a la cama, su rostro se tornó a uno molesto al ver en sus memorias el recuerdo de cuando él busco a los Escorpiones Eternos y cuando los reubico con Fluttershy. Él le había compartido su conocimiento para llegar debido a que dentro de aquel bosque esa zona estaba resguardada por magia para evitar intrusos. Ella miro a un apenado Alphonse que sonreía con dificultad sosteniendo una sonrisa y su activo ojo del mañana izquierdo.

\- No deberías impresionarte – comenta con dolor y alegría Alphonse al desactivar su ojo del mañana – Después de todo la madre es quien transmite este gen –agrega al recostar su cabeza en su almohada y dormir nuevamente

Ella lo miro con desagrado un segundo antes de respirar profundamente y soltar una leve risa; con un resplandor desapareció de aquella habitación en busca de su hija.

\- Así que cargas con un ojo derecho – dice orgullosa Twilight antes de irse

**[Dentro del Bosque Everfree]**

Socra se veía envuelta de la magia de Rose que la levitaba y sobre esta su propia magia que se desbordaba. Rose entre cerro los ojos y azoto a Socra contra el fondo de la cueva, trayéndola de nuevo frente de él, este noto al escorpión que miraba desde una de las gritas lo ocurrido. Mientras éste azotaba a Socra contra los muros en un intento de asesinarla él se acercaba al escorpión que disparaba letales rayos que eran frenados por un fuerte escudo de magia: Rose lo tomo desde el aguijón y lo teletransporto a su cuartel donde apareció dentro de una jaula de vidrio diseñada solo para esos escorpiones. Ya con su objetivo cumplido se proponía a exterminar a Socra y si tenía suerte a Fluttershy.

Éste levanto nuevamente a Socra para aplastar su corazón de la misma forma que a Pumpkin, pero una explosión a sus espaldas llamo su atención. Fluttershy que se encontraba herida hasta el punto del colapso se había librado de los lobos al atrapar a todos bajo de la tierra. Su pelaje estaba rasgado por las garras, su cuello mostraba que la habían herido a muerte y que ella se había regenerado muchas veces más. Sus alas astrales estaban agitadas, heridas y manchadas de sangre, sus alas naturales están cansadas y mordidas, sus cascos al avanzar temblaban pero no se detenían. Fluttershy se levantó en cascos traseros y con un estallido disparo un monstruoso rayo dorado que emergió desde su boca. Los gemelos fueron teletransportados a un costado de la pegaso por ella; Rose miro esto extrañado pero al ver como sus pechos se elevaban lo entendió: seguían con vida. Él ilumino su cuerno y creo un potente escudo para frenar el rayo de magia, sin embargo un segundo estallido se escuchó seguido del sonido de unos cacos al levantase. Socra rompió la magia de Rose y se liberó para luego levantarse y disparar un deslumbrante rayo rojo que resplandecía desde el interior de la cueva. Rose levanto un segundo escudo para defenderse pero el hecho de estar atrapado entre dos rayos lo inquietaba: sus escudos se rompían rápidamente; al final una pequeña grieta en ambos lados hizo pasar un destello que impacto contra el otro generando una abrumante explosión que se elevó por la superficie de la cueva hasta emerger como un faro.

Twilight que se acercaba miro impresionaba como desde un domo invisible emergía aquella energía: el domo simulaba un bosque para esconder la cueva. Ella se acercó alerta al sentir dos grandes cantidades de energía. Miró atenta la humeante entrada de la cueva, aun costado vio a los gemelos inconscientes; ella se apresuró y se acercó para ver su estado, cuando los toco supo que sus cuerpos habían tenido contacto con la magia de Fluttershy: ella los protegió del ataque letal de Rose. Desde la oscuridad emergieron Fluttershy y Socra sosteniendo una sonrisa firme y una mirada furiosa.

Socra lucía un tanto mayor a su apariencia infantil, Twilight miro impresionaba su ojo derecho orgullosa había heredado su ojo del mañana, se notaba la confianza que había adquirido después de despertar ese poder. Fluttershy sostenía un cuerpo muy herido pero con la gracia de una dama avanzaba sosteniendo una risa calmada aunque su apariencia era muy distinta a lo acostumbrado; solo le restaba un mechón rosado, sus ojos amarillos eran intimidantes y su pelaje amarillo se había opacado y manchado con sangre, y aun con todo esto brillaba por la leve capa de magia que la envolvía. Ambas emergieron de la cueva sosteniendo el cuerpo de Rose sobre ellas, éstas lo arrojaron contra el suelo del exterior. Éste estaba herido y derrotado al estar amarrado por cadenas de magia, sin embargo cuando este vio la presencia de Twilight no evito levantarse y hacer una leve reverencia en burla.

Fluttershy extendió una de sus alas astrales y la elevo para decapitar a Rose, pero en cuanto lo hizo este se levantó con la intención de romper sus cadenas y retroceder y seguido disparar hacia Twilight. Fue un disparo sin sentido ella interpuso una de sus alas astrales para defenderse; Fluttershy gruño molesta y se lanzó para destrozarlo; él salto sobre ella y con un giro disparo para derribarla sobre la tierra; Socra ilumino su cuerno para hacer emerger rocas punzantes justo hacia donde se dirigía. Twilight activo su ojo del mañana y pudo predecir el segundo disparo de Rose por lo que se elevó sin ser herida. Él continuo retrocediendo hacia las punzantes rocas de Socra, pero al momento de emerger este se detuvo y disparo hacia Socra en un intento de derrotarla; ella no pudo predecir su ataque, su ojo es muy joven y no tiene practica por lo que cae por el impacto de magia.

Rose se aparta un poco y regenera sus heridas levemente, su cuerno comienza a brillar de forma brutal, la luz que los envolvía aumentaba hasta volver todo un panorama totalmente blanco. Twilight dependía de su ojo del mañana para proteger a sus amigos y poder atacar a quien se ocultaba en la luz. Fluttershy apenas lograba ver cómo era atacada con filosas rocas y protegida junto con su hija y los gemelos por escudos de magia morada. Entre los destellos resaltaba la imagen morada de Twilight al confrontar a Rose a ciegas. Lanzando veloces golpes que hacían zumbar el aire y ocasionalmente una patada que hacia retroceder a el unicornio. Los rayos de magia de ambos apenas resaltaban, los morados rayos de Twilight destrozaban lo que tuvieran en frente sin embargo, la magia que Rose utilizaba era muchas veces peor: cuando su rayo entraba en contacto con algún objeto este se desintegraba hasta volverse menos que nada. Rose ataca a matar, mientras que Twilight intentaba defender a sus amigos debido a que esta algo cansada por estar curando a Alphonse.

Socra se levantó e intento atacar a Rose, pero era imposible acertarle un golpe, ella miro asombrada como su madre usaba el ojo del mañana en batalla y con eso en mente lo activo con todas sus fuerzas. Logro ver los movimientos de Rose y con un disparo de fe disparo. Aunque fue un error, ella omitía el detalle de que su madre tenía el mismo tipo de ojo, por lo que una a la otra eran invisibles; cuando el rayo fue disparado Rose lo esquivo al tirarse al suelo sin embargo Twilight no podía saber lo que ocurriría hasta que fue golpeada por el intenso disparo de su hija. Rose hizo visible lo que había ocurrido al retirar la luz, Twilight sangraba desde su pecho por el disparo mientras Rose descansaba su casco sobre su cabeza al aplastarla lentamente para torturarla. Fluttershy se levantó confundida por las luces y en cuanto visualizó a su amiga se preparó para atacar pero un disparo de Rose la tumbo fácilmente: aquella luz tenía efectos secundarios como la debilidad y la falta de coordinación.

\- Mira bien Twilight, tú hija lleva el mismo ojo que tú – dice cruelmente Rose al aumentar la presión sobre su cabeza. Se inclinó para hablarle suavemente y evitar que alguien más escuchara – ella se convertirá en una gran amenaza para la Señorita si desarrolla ese ojo a tú nivel – agrega al patear el costado de Twilight una vez. Se levanta con orgullo y mira desafiante a Socra: ella lo miraba con desprecio total, no soportaba que alguien tratara así a su madre; su cuerno resplandecía con furia al escuchar el gemido de dolor de su madre

\- Atrápala niña – dice alegremente Rose al quitar el casco de la cabeza de Twilight y patearla con bastante fuerza para levantarla del suelo y arrojarla por los aire hacia Socra

Socra reacciono con miedo, sus ojos se enfocaron en su madre que se dirigía hacia ella. Fue solo un momento, pero pareció durar varios minutos. Twilight era lanzada por el aire por la patada mientras que Socra iluminaba su cuerno para atraparla y reducir su caída; Fluttershy se arrastraba cansada por el suelo, su magia había regresado a un nivel práctico, su crin gris regresaba a su color rosa natural, ella presenciaba lo que nadie debió presenciar. El cuerpo de Twilight bloqueaba la visión del rostro de Rose a Socra por lo que no era capaz de ver como el cuerno del unicornio rojizo, se iluminaba con una sutil magia oscura, burbujeante, pegajosa, brillante, e hirviente. Mientras Twilight se elevaba, Socra se preparaba para recibirla pero en cuanto el rostro de Socra fue visible completamente para Rose, éste disparo un intenso y resplandeciente rayo negro que se impactó directamente contra la cabeza de Socra.

Fluttershy no podía evitarlo, su magia había sido bloqueada temporalmente por la destellante luz; ella presencio el horror de ver cómo el rayo se impactaba contra Socra derribándola instantáneamente. Twilight cayó un segundo después de su hija. Los ojos de Fluttershy lagrimearon al ver la escena, uno de sus ojos se tornó totalmente maligno: regresando a un color amarillo a diferencia de tener ahora una pupila roja. Ella trago saliva y ataco rápidamente: una única estaca de piedra empalo a Rose. La sangre del unicornio se derramaba por el enorme cuerpo de la estaca de piedra que lo elevaba por el suelo; éste escupió sangre y le sonrió al disparar un rayo de magia que noqueo finalmente a la pegaso: sus fuerzas ya no resistirían más. Con un destello amarillo corto la estaca y bajo; seguido utilizo su propia sangre para dibujar el círculo de invocación. Este al finalizar tomo el trozo de estaba de piedra que tenía alojado en su cuerpo y lo arrojo contra el cuerpo inconsciente de Fluttershy: miró satisfecho su acto, con dos suaves golpes activo el círculo dejando una chispa que al final exploto destruyendo el círculo.

Por el estruendo de la leve explosión los gemelos despertaron lentamente; Pumpkin parpadeo confundida, pero al ver a su hermano con vida lo abrazo fuertemente pues ella suponía que había muerto; ella se apartó y llevo su casco a su pecho para sentir el latir de su propio corazón estaba aliviada de estar con vida. Pound se levantó al no escuchar nada, los árboles agitaban sus ramas con furia y sin control, la magia del bosque moría: se levantó apresurado al ver el cuerpo de todos tendidos sobre él suelo. Pumpkin se congelo al ver el charco de sangre bajo el cuerpo de Fluttershy; con un fuerte grito dieron a entender su miedo. La herida la atravesaba de lado a lado y al estar inconsciente no se podía curar. Pumpkin miro a Twilight tendida junto a su hija, sentía que su sangre se helaba. Twilight abrió ligeramente sus ojos e invoco la llave Espacio frente de los gemelos, con una voz cortada y débil les pidió pensar en las puertas del hospital. Pumpkin tomo la llave con su magia y con un suave giro abrió las puertas a los corredores del hospital de Poniville. Pound se apresuró y pidió ayuda dentro del hospital. Los enfermeros al escuchar la gravedad de las heridas se apresuraron a tratar a Fluttershy, Twilight y a Socra. Los gemelos aunque adoloridos podían resistir un tiempo sin ayuda médica, en cambio ellas están muy mal heridas.

**[Cuartel del Círculo]**

En cuanto el escorpión fue traído, los empleados del Círculo lo durmieron y extrajeron su veneno para suprimir la proteína que necesitaban para elaborar la medicina de la Señorita. Los laboratoristas generaron cientos de pastillas al tener la proteína del veneno. Mientras que en esos días la Señorita había dejado de usar su magia para evitar que su enfermedad la atacara ahora que no contaba con sus pastillas para controlar el dolor.

Dentro de una habitación un circulo de invocación hacía emerger a Rose, los enfermeros lo esperaban a tiempo, en cuanto paso al otro lado completamente cayó sobre la camilla que lo trasladaba a la cámara de curación. Este fue introducido a un cuarto infinitamente blanco donde maquinas curaban con magia sus heridas lenta y consistentemente. Rose esta algo incómodo por lo que había ocurrido, lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar un Escorpión, sin embargo cuando fue detectado no le quedaron más alternativas más que atacar.

La Señorita tomó el primer lote de pastillas para equilibrar sus fuerzas; ella respiro profundo y activo su ojo del mañana para saber qué era lo que le aguardaba para mañana. Con un suave andar, y con una confianza hasta por los cielos se acercó a la habitación donde se recuperaba Rose. El gesto alegre de la Señorita hacía imposible saber si traía consigo buenas noticias, esa cálida sonrisa la identificaba ante todos.

\- Hola Rose – dice alegremente al ver como son curados sus órganos internos - ¿cómo te fue? – pregunta dulcemente al recostarse contra el vidrio por donde lo ve

\- Su lote de medicinas fue restaurado – comenta calmado Rose

\- Ya hemos comenzado a llenar el lote del vacío con sus pastillas – le informa un enfermero al anotar las lecturas de Rose en su registro – una vez tengamos la misma cantidad anterior, podrá volver a invocar el lote infinito y extraer una pastilla cuando lo necesite – añade tranquilo el enfermero – Aquí tiene su lote guárdelo, mañana lo recargaremos con todas sus pastillas - agrega al entregarle un bote transparente: este bote como el anterior es pequeño pero de igual forma contiene un vacío casi infinito donde guarda sus medicinas para cuando las necesite

\- Gracias dulzura – exclama alegre la Señorita al vaciar las pastillas que tenía en su nuevo lote - ¿qué se te dificulto Rose? – pregunta con un tono de malicia en su voz, ella no mantenía el contacto visual pero sabía que él la miraba

\- Me topé con Socra y Fluttershy. Tuve dificultades para regresar pero al final lo logre – dice calmado Rose, él mira cómo se arquea una ceja de la Señorita al escucharlo, cómo sí espera algo más – Además, ahora sé porque Socra representaba una amenaza futura para usted – agrega con un tono tieso, temiendo que eso no fuera lo que quería escuchar

\- ¿Así? – responde sarcástica – ¿y por qué consideras que Socra es una amenaza? – le pregunta la Señorita al fijar su vista en él, esos verdes ojos lo atravesaban al verlo directamente

\- Ella es dueña de un ojo del mañana derecho, lo despertó hoy – comenta nerviosa Rose al ver la mirada entre cerrada de la Señorita y su rostro inexpresivo

\- Bien hecho Rose, descansa, has hecho mucho hoy – le responde alegre al retirarse por el corredor de junto

La Señorita avanzo por el corredor tranquila, pensando en lo que le esperaba. Más atrás de ella Mar la seguía, tenía algo que hablar con ella y no podría esperar. Ambas conversaron en el pasillo un momento antes de dirigirse al comedor de la instalación donde se sentaron en la mesa principal: sin ordenar los meseros sirvieron el mejor vino tinto para la Señorita, quien gustosa lo tomaba, mientas conversaba con Mar: ella era muy terca cuando se trataba de saber algo y por experiencia personal no se negó a callar cuando esta la cuestionaba.

\- ¿Creí que buscabas el ojo del mañana de Alphonse y de no ser el suyo, el de Socra? – le pregunta confundida por la tranquila expresión de su rostro

\- Sí, pero Socra heredo el ojo de Twilight, yo necesito uno izquierdo o uno derecho de un macho. En realidad no es mi prioridad encontrar un ojo que se adapte a mis necesidades – explica orgullosa y calmadamente la Señorita al servirse otra copa de vino

\- Yo entiendo eso – responde suavemente Mar al verla tomar una copa de un sorbo – ¿Crees qué Alphonse nos busque cuando recupere su salud? – le pregunta con un tono de preocupación al pensar en lo que él haría si los encontrara

\- Estoy segura que nos encontrara – dice suavemente, al volver a servirse – y después de lo que ocurrió hoy, es mejor comenzar con los siguientes pasos – añade al agitar el vino en su copa con su magia

\- ¿Se refiere al corazón de cristal verdad? – le pregunta con una ceja arqueada Mar al pensar en las misiones restantes

\- El Imperio de Cristal es la amenaza principal. Su dichoso corazón de Cristal es la única herramienta que me puede destruir con la facilidad con la cual el aire tumba una torre de naipes – responde con un tono de seriedad; en cuanto dijo que podría ser destruida todos guardaron silencio. Sus mejillas rosadas y su intensa mirada daban la sensación de que le asustaba enfrentar al corazón de cristal – Cuando dominen el hechizo ustedes irán por los últimos materiales; no creo que deba mencionar que sucederá si fallan – dice con un tono distinto, un tono amargo y brutal

\- No se preocupe Señorita, nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo que resta. Usted solo asegúrese de estar lista para cuando tengamos los ingredientes – comenta con un gesto de alegría Mar al levantarse de la mesa y dejarla para continuar con sus actividades

La Señorita le sonrió amigablemente: era la sonrisa de un ángel. Ella tomo la botella y la ladeo para servirse pero el vino se había agotado, ella le hizo un puchero a la botella y la dejo junto al florero central mientras recostaba su rostro en la mesa. No estaba ebria y mucho menos confundida, durante los días siguientes que enfrento a Alphonse no había podido dormir placenteramente por lo que le cuesta más estar de buen humor. Ella reposaba su cabeza sobre la mesa con sus ojos cerrados, intentando conseguir el sueño, pero este nunca la acompañaba. Sultán se acercó a su mesa con una nueva botella de su vino favorito, este sabía que ella no se dormiría hasta alcanzar un nivel de ebriedad considerable. Las repercusiones de luchar contra Alphonse eran notables, había perdido la capacidad de dormir voluntariamente, sus pensamientos eran punzantes y la constante sensación de estar cayendo la acompañaba: los efectos ya estaban pasando pero aún eran notables por lo que a ella le incomodaba pasear por sus instalaciones sabiendo que fácilmente se podría enojar. Sultán la acompaño y espero a que ella tomara la botella pero al ver cómo está la rechazaba sabía que algo le incomodaba.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunta gentilmente Sultán al ver su gesto de tristeza

\- He tenido la pesadilla de ser destruida por el poder del corazón de cristal – le responde con un tono nostálgico la Señorita, se sentía muy cansada, no había dormido en estos últimos dos días

\- No te preocupes, en cuanto tengamos el libro de magia elemental o el ojo de Alphonse, no podrás ser destruida por el corazón de cristal – le dice al levantar su rostro y acariciarlo suavemente con su casco

\- Aunque ya no pueda destruirme, eso no le quita que sería doloroso ser golpeada por su poder – comenta sarcástica la Señorita, ella retuerce su nariz molesta mientras sonríe levemente

\- No se puede todo – comenta con una risa firme Sultán al ver como esta se levanta firme junto a la mesa

\- Yo debo poder hacerlo todo, ¡soy perfecta! – exclama orgullosa la Señorita al avanzar y poner un casco sobre Sultán – o eso es lo que muchos piensan – agrega entre risas leves al ver como algunos la miran de reojo

\- Usted no es perfecta – le dice confiado Sultán sosteniendo una sonrisa arqueada – Usted es: Terca, Hostigada, Arrogante, Caprichosa y muy Testaruda – agrega hasta contándolo con un tono serió, ella lo miraba con desprecio hasta que continuo – y es a quien más quiero en este mundo – agrega con una sonrisa ruborizada al decirlo firmemente. Ella le sonrió y se retiró a su dormitorio para intentar dormir nuevamente


	10. De Mal En Peor

**[Horas Después]**

Las amigas de Twilight llegaron al hospital donde ella, junto con Fluttershy y Socra se hospedaban por la gravedad de sus heridas. Al mismo tiempo contemplaban el retrato de las Princesas Celestia y Luna acompañando a los doctores que informaban sobre lo acontecido.

Una resplandeciente luz emergía por debajo de la puerta a espaldas de los médicos, la magia que se utiliza dentro era tan basta que era imposible ver el interior por la intensa luz. Los rostros de las Princesas eran depresivos, lamentables ante lo escuchado; la mirada de los doctores era deprimente decían haberlo hecho todo. El sentimiento de darlo todo y que aun así fuera insuficiente es horrible, todos incluso quienes llegaban sentían la rasposa e incómoda sensación del fracaso. Los doctores se retiraron con el rostro agachado, habían fallado en su labor médica e informarlo siempre es la peor parte. Celestia retrocedió hasta sentarse, necesitaba un respiro, un momento para recuperar el aliento y dejar estabilizar su presión. En muy poco tiempo había sentido tantas emociones que casi rompen con su real compostura. Luna mantenía el rostro agachado, unos ojos vidriosos resaltaban del crin azul que ocultaba su rostro: ella se acercó a su hermana para compartir un abrazo con su ala derecha, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima; era cómo caer en un abismo de tristeza.

Las demás ponis se acercaron con aires de incertidumbre y desconfianza, sabían que escucharían malas noticias, pues era imposible interpretar el rostro de las Princesas y asumir que todo estaba bien. Ellas se acercaron e intentaron hablar con las Princesas pero parecía imposible, éstas no tenían el coraje para decirles las terribles noticias. Applejack se acercó a la ventanilla de la habitación resplandeciente para ver hacía el interior, sin embargo era imposible ver más allá del suelo. Rarity se acercó a las Princesas con un pañuelo para limpiar sus rostros mientras Rainbow Dash les intentaba animar. Un par de minutos después se sentaron junto a ellas para acompañarlas y esperar una respuesta acerca de lo ocurrido; fue entonces que desde la esquina derecha del corredor se asomó tímidamente una pegaso amarilla, tenía miedo de contarlo ocurrido, temía por las reacciones de sus amigas, pero con todo el miedo del mundo encima las enfrento: ella comenzó a avanzar hacia ellas, no podía dejarlas sin saber lo que ocurría allí adentro.

\- Hola Chicas – dijo suavemente Fluttershy, su herida estaba cerrada, sin embargo de no ser porque recupero la consciencia al llegar habría muerto pues muchos de sus órganos habían sido perforados y desgarrados, ahora solo sentía un dolor que la partía

\- ¡Fluttershy, ¿qué paso?! – le dijeron sus amigas al verla, se escuchaba claramente el tono de preocupación y temor

\- Perdónenme, de su situación culpable soy – les respondió entristecida la pegaso – Todos mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, yo soy la única culpable – agregó Fluttershy al romper en llanto y caer sobre sus cascos mientras se oculta en sus alas

\- No llores más Fluttershy – dijo tranquilamente Twilght al emerger del resplandeciente cuarto que ahora se había normalizado – pues la culpa también es mía – le dijo al acercarse de entre sus amigas y agacharse para abrazarla y calmar su llanto – contigo enojada no puedo estar – tomo sus lágrimas con su casco derecho mientras la levantaba del suelo, sabía que ella se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido – de no ser por ti no estaríamos aquí ahora – le dijo al tenerla frente de ella y abrazarla finalmente para calmarla

\- Twilight ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto confundida Rainbow Dash, cuido su tono, sabía que fuera lo que fuera era un tema delicado; sin embargo ver como ambas bajaban la mirada le hizo sentir algo incomoda

\- Linda ¿Dónde se encuentra Socra? – le pregunto con temor Applejack al no verla con ambas. A sus espaldas emergieron doctores, enfermeros y cirujanos: era de la misma habitación donde se encontraba Twilight, esto le hizo temblar la voz al intentar volver a preguntar, todas esas herramientas de operación no le daban una buena imagen.

Rarity está incomoda, no sentía la confianza, ver el silencio de sus amigas y la mirada enigmática de las Princesas al ver de reojo a quienes salían y con qué tipo de instrumentos, a ella le intrigaba saber: retrocedió hacia la habitación para ver qué era lo que había pasado allí dentro: un sentimiento helado y petrificante la invadía, sus suaves cascos temblaban al acercarse y abrir la puerta y ver el interior de está. El espeluznante grito agudo, seguido del retroceso descendiente de la unicornio blanca llamaron la atención de sus amigas.

\- Applejack – dijo Celestia con una voz temblorosa – ella – quiso continuar pero el terror de las visiones la paralizaron

\- Ella ha perdido la vista – agrego fríamente Twilight al declarar públicamente la verdad

**[Cuartel del Círculo]**

La Señorita disfrutaba de una copa de vino mientras miraba el interior de una esfera que mostraba el castillo de Twilight; con un movimiento de su casco sobre ésta, la imagen mostro a Canterlot; con un movimiento sobre ésta, la imagen cambio mostrando el Imperio de Cristal. Revisaba si había línea abierta entre las ciudades, no necesitaba que interfirieran con su plan. Ella dejo caer su casco sobre la esfera para destruirla y seguido levantarse calmadamente. Sentía el pesar del día, lo qué había hecho Rose en su nombre marcaba directamente el inicio del fin.

La magia que emitía su cuerpo era tan fuerte y suave, capaz de dar vida y de traer la muerte fácilmente, sin embargo su andar suave y postura firme mostraba que sentía algo de preocupación, sí algo salía mal en esté día, le tomaría años restaurar su plan.

Sus siete plumas se acercaron al verla retirarse, sabían que ya era hora de terminar esto, no dejarían nada al azar, todo tenía que ser preciso y rápido; eran una familia, tan unida, sin embargo todos eran tan diferentes uno de otros, con diferentes orígenes de distintos tiempos: la Señorita al arribar a esta dimensión busco en los registros históricos a aquellos que le pudieran ser de ayuda en el futuro, una vez ubicado solo fue cuestión de aparecer y evitar su muerte: todos ellos deberían de haber muerto sin embargo la Señorita tenía planes para ellos y les ofreció un mejor estilo de vida.

**[Rose]**

De la edad dorada, él era hijo de mineros y como negocio familiar, trabajo en las minas desde muy joven. Desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, trabajar en las minas de oro era lo único que conocía pues era lo único que se le educo. Rose era un unicornio que tenía la función de registrar hasta la última sección de las minas en busca del ultimo mineral de oro, su magia detectora y de alto impacto era lo que le dio el apodo de "_el diamante en bruto_", su familia vivía bien les gustaba ser mineros, sin embargo todo cambio un día.

Rose estaba trabajando en lo profundo de las minas cuando un estruendo sísmico lo dejo encerrado en una pequeña habitación, su magia lo resguardo de las pequeñas rocas que cayeron sobre su cuerpo, con un simple movimiento de su cuello aseguro las paredes y comenzó a buscar una salida, sin embargo todo el túnel donde se encontraba había sido derrumbado y no tenía a donde ir ahora. Él no tuvo miedo incluso cuando sentía que el aire dentro se contaminaba por una fuga de gas toxico e inflamable. Rose miró la pared de enfrente y comenzó a cavar con su magia, dejando la tierra que removía a sus espaldas; él estaba seguro que saldría del otro lado de la mina, sin embargo comenzó a encontrar más piedra, más minerales cómo el hierro y la huya, algo en su espalda le punzaba tenía una mala sensación. Este continuo, no dejaría que su tumba fuera una mina; Rose se sorprendió al ver como una pared de tierra se caía frente de él, había entrado a un espacio vacío: ya había encontrado cuevas subterráneas pero el hecho era que está tenía una alfombra azul, una lámpara y un sillón que ocultaba a quien estuviera sentado frente de él.

\- Hola Rose –dijo la Señorita al levantarse y revelar su figura; Rose al verla retrocedió asombrado, nunca había visto algo similar a ella, tanta belleza y tan extraña, era maravillosa – He venido por ti – le dijo al acercarse a él

\- ¿Por mí? – repitió confundido al escucharla, algo tenia, sentía que algo andaba mal, él pensaba que era por el efecto del gas, ya era mucho: se sentía muy mareado, tenía náuseas y cansancio

\- Sí, si continuas morirás trágicamente – continuo hablando la Señorita, su delicada voz se perdía el un eco inexistente, el gas ya afectaba drásticamente a Rose – Pero si me acompañas, te daré el placer de vivir – agrego gentilmente mientras acariciaba su rostro, su suave casco hizo temblar a Rose

\- De acuerdo – le respondió confundido Rose, ya no pensaba claramente, sin embargo si lo hubiera hecho de igual forma hubiera aceptado

La Señorita se acercó a él y lo cubrió con sus plumas mientras emitía un resplandor desde su cuerno; en un brillante resplandor desaparecieron dejando solo lo que tenía la Señorita mientras lo esperaba. La pared del frente comenzó a filtrar la lava que había en el interior: la habitación donde se encontraba ella aún tenía oxígeno, sin embargo la lava comenzaba a quemar todo mientras avanzaba: una vez que el gas alcanzo el fuego, se produjo una explosión que hizo colapsar el túnel que Rose había hecho en un intento de escapar.

**[Marty]**

El joven unicornio, es originario de las décadas cincuenta. Siendo un dotado atleta sintió la necesidad de simple superar sus logros, hasta el punto de hacerse de la fama del mejor. Sin embargo su ambición era muy grande y continuo entrenando su cuerpo, ya se consideraba imbatible.

Marty en el último día que debió ser, disfrutaba de un calmado día, caminar y pasear por su ciudad le daba una alegría, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir un frio sobre su cuello, algo lo estaba siguiendo desde el amanecer. Los niños del parque por donde paseaba lo invitaban a jugar con ellos; las alegres risas de estos no mutaban esa sensación incomoda; el aroma de las flores era fuerte pero él era incapaz de sentirse satisfecho.

Jugaban con la pelota, hasta que en un momento por una patada de uno de ellos la pelota fue lanzada hacia la calle. Una pequeña potrilla se apresuró para ir por ella; Marty miró el movimiento de los árboles, era cómo si algo le advirtiera que algo estaba por ocurrir. Un camión a muy alta velocidad giro en la esquina, la pequeña no alcanzo a saber qué estaba por ocurrir: Marty miró a la pequeña demasiado tarde, solo un par de segundos restaban para que el camión embistiera contra el pequeño cuerpo de la potrilla: Marty exhalo profundamente y se teletransporto rápidamente, su magia hecho un último resplandor; él apareció frente de la niña: la tomo en sus cascos y creo un rápidamente un escudo para evitar el brutal golpe. Marty y la pequeña salieron disparados contra la pared de un edificio cercano, toda la defensa del camión había sido doblada, el conductor corría detrás del camión. El unicornio deshizo su escudo para dejar salir a la niña que lloraba de alegría al estar a salvo, su madre se acercó y le dio mil gracias a Marty quien se levantaba adolorido, su cuerpo era resistente pero estaba seguro que algo se la había fracturado.

A sus espaldas se escucharon unos disparos, estaban frente del banco principal: unos asaltantes emergieron armados con todo el dinero de la ciudad: decenas de balas eran disparadas para aterrar a los civiles. La madre y su hija se escondieron detrás de Marty qué los miraba con rabia: con un disparo de magia derribo a uno de tres. La madre y su hija escaparon al ver como Marty los enfrentaba sin miedo, su magia era lo suficientemente fuerte para frenar las balas. Los criminales continuaron atacando pero era inútil Marty tomo sus armas y las levanto junto con ellos para rodearlos. Una ambulancia llegó al recibir la noticia que una bala perdida había herido a alguien: Marty contuvo a los criminales pero al ver solo un segundo la ambulancia llegar, les dio la oportunidad a los pillos para sacar su última arma: Marty rápidamente creo un escudo desviando las tres balas hacia un cable qué sostenía los materiales de construcción de una obra en proceso.

Todos miraron romperse el cable y con la boca abierta nadie pudo evitarlo: un fierro cayó a una gran velocidad, perforando el cuerpo de Marty justo a la mitad. Los incesante gritos, el movimiento de criminales al acercarse y el cantar de la sirena de la ambulancia, todo alrededor se desgarraba. La visión de Marty se extinguía pero logro visualizar como aquellos criminales lo subían a la ambulancia y se lo llevaban con ellos para terminar con su vida: se dieron a la fuga en esa ambulancia, cargando con ellos al moribundo Marty que sentía su vida escaparse. Él durmió un momento, los criminales eran perseguidos por la seguridad a alta velocidad; se acercaban al cruce del tren, el cual ya estaba cerrado porque un tren se acercaba. Marty miro a su alrededor y vio a una dama que lo acompañaba, los tres criminales estaban en la parte delantera y no le prestaban atención.

\- Saludos Marty ¿estás bien? – le dijo con dulzura y un tono burlón, la Señorita se acercó para tomar su pulso

\- He estado mejor linda – le responde calmado Marty, comenzaba a ahogarse en su sangre

\- He venido por ti – le dijo al acercarse y limpiar la sangre de sus labios – ¿Listo? – agregó con una sonrisa al verlo tan confundido

\- Eres un ángel – contesto al ver sus alas y su cuerno, Marty tenía la sensación que esto era inevitable, ante su muerte y por el efecto de la pérdida de sangre creía ver al ángel que lo escoltaría al cielo – sí – le contesto al suspirar y cerrar sus ojos en espera de su muerte

La Señorita le sonrió ruborizada al ser confundida con un ángel, le puso un ala encima y desaparecieron en un resplandor de luz; los criminales escucharon la risa de la Señorita y abrieron la escotilla para ver qué era lo que ocurría, sin embargo ver el charco de sangre y nada más que ausencia; ellos se alteraron y bajaron su velocidad al ver hacía el interior. La velocidad que tenían ahora era insuficiente por lo que cuando llegaron al cruce fueron embestidos por el tren y su muerte concedida.

**[Mar]**

La unicornio de crin rosado y pelaje blanco es originaria de una ciudad lejano, donde todo sigue siendo mejor pues no cuenta con la presencia de la Señorita, sin embargo ella infeliz, siendo de una familia rica, nunca se le permitió dejar su hogar, siempre limitada, siempre oprimida, siguiendo un reglamento de conducta. Sus padres aun siendo unicornios, no usaban su magia pues el dinero les dio la facilidad de sirvientes, sin embargo Mar sentía la necesidad de usar magia.

Un día ella decidió escapar de su hogar para conocer más acerca de esa habilidad unicornio que ya había desaparecido. Sin embargo al ser hija de nobles, no tardó mucho en ser reconocida y fijada: fue secuestrada y apartada aún más de su hogar, no podía defenderse pues no tenía magia que la respaldara, era una unicornio inútil. Entre llantos y penumbras, fue forzada a cooperar pero no habría mucho que pudiera decir. Al final sus padres pagaron su rescate, sin embargo tampoco se dejarían robar: un equipo de asalto espero hasta el momento indicado para entrar y atacar. Los secuestradores fueron rápidamente capturados. Mar se enamoró de la magia, ver tanta variedad de hechizos, su color, su resplandor, simplemente no podía dejar de ver a los unicornios que la rescataban.

Los asaltantes rieron al revelar que todas las paredes estaban forradas con dinamita suficiente para hacerlos volar hasta la luna, y un gas que ya habían respirado les impidió usar su magia nuevamente. Todos se apresuraron a retirarse pero las puertas se sellaron y los atraparon; entre las sombras Mar vio como algo brillaba; las llamas y las explosiones siguientes nublaron la vista de todos. Todo el lugar fue destruido por una explosión masiva, los padres de Mar lloraron su perdida; sin embargo en lo lejano de una montaña un ángel abrazaba a una pequeña unicornio: al ocurrir las explosiones nadie vio volar a la Señorita y nadie la vio cubrirse con su magia y desaparecer en un resplandor que se diluía con la luz de la explosión.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – le pregunto la pequeña unicornio a su ángel guardián, sus suaves plumas la acobijaban mientras le acariciaban su rostro

\- Magia – le respondió la Señorita con una sonrisa al acercarse a su rostro y tocar su nariz con su casco - ¿quieres que te enseñe? – le pregunto con una mirada picara mientras miraba el incendio frente de ellos

\- Sí – respondió sin retraso Mar, la emoción de su voz era notable y el hecho de cómo se inclinaba sobre el ángel que la había salvado

\- Acompáñame – le dijo la Señorita mientas la levitaba sobre ella y la miraba con una calidad sonrisa, esos ojos verdes eran tan gentiles

Mar asintió con la mirada, no le importaba dejar su vida atrás, quería aprender magia. La Señorita ilumino su cuerno y desapareció entre las sombras nuevamente.

**[Klaren y Eva]**

Ambas pegasos, hermanastras una de la otra. Con un origen a mediados de la década setenta, ambas vivían con sus nuevas familias en un departamento, en una creciente ciudad. Siempre tendían a discutir entre ellas, en el último día sus padres salieron y las dejaron solas. Vivían en el último piso, pues tenía una vista asombrosa de la ciudad.

Ambas peleaban como siempre hasta que ambas notaron que era tarde para estar despiertas, se fueron a recostar, no podían esperar a sus padres. En la parte inferior una anciana incendio accidentalmente su cocina: el aroma a humo no entraba en su habitación; la anciana intento apagar las llamas pero solo termino uniéndose a ellas, ya envuelta en fuego incendio todo su departamento en un intento de escape. Las paredes ardieron rápidamente y en segundos todo el piso se inundó en llamas; las pequeñas pegasos despertaron al sentir el aroma del humo, la habitación donde se encontraba no tenía ventanas solo una puerta por la cual se filtraba el humo negro. Eva se acercó cansada a la puerta y de un tirón la abrió detonando la sensación de miedo en ambas. Todo su hogar había sido inundado en llamas; Klaren miró sobre la cabeza de su hermanastra y le indico que cerrara la puerta y se apartara: en cuanto lo hizo se sintió una explosión, el tanque de gas había explotado y avivado las llamas, la puerta y el suelo por debajo de ellas comenzó a filtrar el humo, estaban rodeadas por el fuego, solo aisladas por una puerta que se consumía lentamente.

Ambas se acercaron a su cama y se escondieron debajo de sus sabanas al ver como el suelo comenzaba a arder, la puerta colapso y abrió paso al fuego. El calor les hizo temblar a ambas, se abrazaron mientras lloraban por ayuda.

\- Niñas ¿Dónde están? – se escuchó desde el interior de las llamas. La Señorita caminaba entre las llamas sin ser afectada. Ambas gritaron por ayuda, verla avanzar entre el bravo fuego les dio esperanzas, sin embargo ver sus grandes alas y su largo cuerno no les dio buenos sentimientos

\- Eres un ángel ¿verdad? – le preguntaron en llanto las niñas, ya sabían que morían pues un ángel había venido por ellas

\- Así me llaman – les respondió en broma la Señorita al apartar las llamas frente de ellas con un aire de sus alas – ¿Vendrán conmigo? – les pregunto intrigada al ver como ambas se miraban con miedo

\- Sí, juntas – dijeron al saltar hacia la Señorita y esconderse entre sus perfumadas alas

Un resplandor hizo presente su luz, y el fuego ardió hasta consumir todo su interior, los padres se sintieron peor que mal, sus hijas habían sido convertidas en menos que cenizas, sin embargo fue la oportunidad de comenzar una familia con una pareja estable, aunque la memoria de sus primeras hijas siempre les causaría nostalgia.

**[El Círculo]**

La Señorita avanza seguida de sus siete acompañantes, sin decir nada, sin disminuir su velocidad, puerta tras puerta es abierta. El andar de la Señorita es firme y fluido, la última puerta muestra la misma habitación que utilizo para enviar a los lobos hacia Canterlot: eran una gran habitación.

\- ¡A sus posiciones! – exclama con fuerza la Señorita al encender las luces con su magia – ¡no tenemos todo el día! – agrega al iluminar su cuerno

\- Señorita , le pido que se calme, solo practicaremos, ya hemos hecho esto no es necesario gritarnos – le dice tranquilo Sultán al ver como sus compañeros se agitaban al escuchar su fuerte voz

\- Sultán, sé que pueden hacerlo, pero ya no es un entrenamiento tendrán que mantener ese estado por más tiempo y aun poder cumplir con su misión – le explica tranquila la Señorita, su tono de voz suave pero firme muestra que algo ha pasado por su mente

\- ¿Ocurre algo Señorita? – le pregunta Mar al acercarse a ella

\- Sí no se preparan lo suficiente. Todos ustedes serán asesinados – le responde con un aire de temor la Señorita al activar su ojo y comprobar que todo sigue siendo igual

\- ¿El corazón de Cristal nos destruirá? – le pregunta Marty al involucrarse en la conversación

\- No, ustedes no son como yo. Solo asegúrense de realizar bien el hechizo. Asegúrense de cumplir con su objetivo, dentro de unos momentos los enviare a hacer un trabajo; mientras tanto calienten, no quiero que se lastimen – les dice la Señorita al retirarse – Sultán, tú vienes conmigo – sus compañeros lo miraron con aires de miedo, no podía ser nada bueno si querían hablar a solas. Ambos salieron de la habitación y dejaron a sus amigos dentro para calentar y cuidar de no desgarrarse algún musculo

\- Ve por Nery, ha llegado el momento – le dijo la Señorita mientras tomaba otro rumbo – Yo iré por el Druida – agrega con un tono de malicia

Sultán era cercano a la Señorita y comprendía a que se refería, al igual que ella, él sabía que Nery era un producto, el resultado de un experimento de varios años y que era hora de cumplir con su único objetivo. El unicornio trago saliva al pensar en lo que pasaría, por más que lo pensara, no estaba de acuerdo con ello; Sultán se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Nery: al entrar la encontró jugando con alguna de sus muñecas: aun siendo un producto, seguía siendo una niña.

\- ¡Sultán! – grito Nery al verlo entrar y detenerse en la entrada de su habitación. Ella noto ese rostro, él se sentía mal, triste, preocupado, su mirada baja y sonrisa forzada lo demostraba - ¿Sucedió algo? – le pregunto tímidamente, ver como éste tragaba saliva y buscaba las palabras la hizo entrar en un estado muy incomodo

\- Ha llegado el momento. La Señorita quiere que lo hagas ahora – le respondió Sultán con una voz rasposa y entre cortada. Intentaba mostrarse lo más maduramente posible

\- Oh… entonces, tengo que ir – comento con tristeza Nery, su mirada baja decía que aunque estaba físicamente lista, no estaba lista psicológicamente – ¿Estarás allí para acompañarme si algo sale mal? – le pregunto tímidamente, al elevar su vista hacía él mostro esas tenues lágrimas de miedo

\- Sí. Todo estará bien – le dijo Sultán, que horrible era mentirle a una niña que lloraba al preguntar eso; él no tenía forma de saber cuál sería el resultado

La Señorita por otro lado se dirigió hacia la recamara del Druida, las heridas del mono eran graves pero ahora, gracias a la magia y a la tecnología de la Señorita, ésta nuevamente de pie; sin embargo él no se encontraba en su habitación si no en el jardín, entrenando y ejercitando sus músculos. La Señorita lo miró sin expresión alguna, se acercó hasta él y llamo su atención al pronunciar su nombre; éste al escucharla se acercó para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

\- Muy buenos días, Señorita – le dijo gentilmente el Druida al verla - ¿cómo puedo ayudarla? Mis fuerzas se han restaurado y aunque estoy algo débil, puedo servirle en lo que pida – añadió con alegría al verla de nuevo

\- Acompáñame – respondió la Señorita mientras le daba la espalda y lo guiaba. En su mente no podía evitar pensar el día que lo encontró en aquellas montañas, llorando e intentando sobrevivir a la nevada

Ambos avanzaron hasta llegar a la habitación donde entrenaban a Nery, al llegar Sultán y ella ya estaban presentes; la Señorita entro junto al Druida y cerró la puerta con su magia. Las pesadas miradas de todos incomodaban al Druida, sentía que algo ocurría entre ellos.

\- Druida, ¿Sabes qué es Nery? – dijo la Señorita mientras subía unas escaleras y entraba a una cabina para ser la espectadora

\- ¿Qué es?, esa no es forma de referirse a una pequeña – le respondió confundido el Druida al escucharla – ella es algo así como su hija, hasta donde sé – le dijo mientras miraba desaparecer a Sultán y dejar sola a Nery

\- Ella, es el producto final, de un experimento realizado hace algunos miles de años – La Señorita hablo como si se tratara de un objeto, esto incomodo más al Druida – Tomo mucho tiempo su creación, mucho trabajo en realidad, buscar los ingredientes para su formación – agrego en un tono curioso y juguetón

\- ¿Ingredientes? – repitió confundido el Druida, no comprendía que significaba eso

\- El ADN de Nery se compone de las mejores cualidades de muchos de los mejores alicornios y criaturas. El laboratorio que la creó, no midió un limité y le dio toda cualidad que tuvieran al alcance. Incluso me enorgullece decir que tiene el ADN de Abismo el Abismal dentro de su código genético – dice con arrogancia al asomarse por la ventanilla

\- ¿Y qué significa eso? – le pregunto el Druida, aunque él conociera la historia, no captaba lo que quería decir la Señorita

\- Nery fue creada para mimetizar a su enemigo, para hacerla invencible y posteriormente: asesinar a los mejores. Sin embargo la asombrosa cualidad de Abismo de corromper y adsorber magia hizo algo mejor de lo que esperábamos. – decía calmadamente la Señorita mientras tomaba una copa de vino – Desafortunadamente ella estuvo mucho tiempo sin consumir ADN mágico y nació siendo lo que es ahora, una pony terrestre. – agrega al ver por las cámaras el rostro de desconfianza del Druida

\- Sé que puede reactivar su flujo de magia – dice con un tono de malicia la Señorita– para eso estas tú – agrega con una voz muy cruel – deberás ser adsorbido y consumido por ella – continua hablando con hostilidad e insensibilidad

\- ¿Consumir, ser adsorbido? – repite confundido el Druida al girar su rostro hacia la cabina – ¿Acaso enloqueciste, ella no puede hacer eso?- le dice con un tono de fuerza y hostilidad

\- Claro que puede, esa es su última habilidad. Ella puede adsorber los poderes del rival y consumir su cuerpo para avanzar a una evolución que le ayude a afrontar nuevos rivales – Ahora ¡Nery adsórbelo! – grita con firmeza la Señorita al ver directamente a ella

El Druida miró a la niña que temblaba, sabía que era imposible, pero el hecho de ver como los ojos de Nery se mostraban distintos le hizo aceptar el reto: ya había enfrentado a Nery pero nunca con esta intensidad. El Druida que cargaba con él su báculo reparado levanto un trozo del suelo y la impacto contra el techo, éste sonrió al ver como se retiraba el humo y no había respuesta; sin embargo el escuchar como un solo golpe partía la roca y mostraba a Nery sin rasguños le hizo dar un paso para retomar posición y disparar un rayo de magia azul; Nery interpuso un casco y freno el rayo sin dificultad. En ese momento se dio cuenta, ella estaba parada sobre el techo.

Nery inhalo profundo y exhalo fuego color rosa hacía éste, él se cubrió con la magia de su báculo y evito ser quemado; desde el costado derecho emergió Nery lanzando golpe tras golpe, impulsándose con patadas giratorias que rotaban sobre el aire: el Druida esquivo las patadas y freno los golpes con su báculo. Éste al tenerla cerca la tomo de una de sus patas traseras y continuó azotándola contra el suelo: grietas y estruendo brutal fue el resultado. Nery se soltó al machacar su mano con su casco: ella salió disparada contra la pared. Su golpe evito que notara como el Druida tomaba su báculo y con gran pesar lo lanzaba hacia su amiga. Ella fue atravesada por el báculo de lado a lado, seguido con un silbido del Druida incendio el cuerpo de la pequeña. Él dio la espalda y miro la inexpresiva cara de la Señorita que lo miraba; el movimiento de sus ojos lo alerto: cuando éste giro se topó con la terrible escena de una pequeña que ardía en llamas mientras extendía un golpe con su mismo báculo hacia su rostro. Nery detuvo el golpe a centímetros del rostro del mono.

\- Lo siento mucho – le dijo Nery al acercarse y soltar el báculo junto a él: ella se levantaba en cascos traseros para estar a su nivel, seguido de un único golpe en el pecho del mono lo paralizo: el aire fue expulsado por el golpe de la pequeña

\- Nery… – dijo el Druida al caer bajo de ella – suerte – le dijo finalmente al recostar su rostro en su suave pecho

Nery lo miro con temor, era la primera vez que tenía que adsorber, ella tenía mucho miedo. El cuerpo de Nery se disolvió frente del cuerpo del Druida, una espesa pasta rosada rodeo al mono y con un rápido movimiento se alzó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y lo cubrió totalmente. El cuerpo del Druida fue levantado sobre la superficie mientras la ahora pasta rosada que era Nery adsorbía sus nutrientes y características. La pasta comenzó a burbujear al comenzar a tomar forma, lentamente se fue acumulando la pasta rosada hasta retomar una forma sólida. Nery lo había hecho muy bien, su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente: con la crin dorada y una única franja azul que dividía su color; sus ojos amarillos resplandecían fuertemente, sobre sus ojos un cuerno la coronaba, su magia ya era funcional. Ella suspiro lentamente: fuego rosado fue emitido con mucha facilidad, sus fuerzas se habían incrementado; al ver su nuevo aspecto noto la dificultad al estar sobre sus cuatro patas, su columna vertebrar había evolucionado para permitirle estar sobre sus patas traseras; en sus cascos delanteros había una especie de garras que le permitían tomar el báculo del Druida con mucha más facilidad que con sus cascos.

\- Bien hecho Nery, esa nueva forma de seguro cumplirá con tu objetivo – le dijo con alegría y dulzura la Señorita al asomarse por la ventanilla

\- ¿Mí objetivo? – se dijo así misma con un tono de confusión, su voz y su cuerpo habían madurado lo suficiente para aparentar la edad adulta, ella aún no se acostumbraba a esa extraña forma

\- Sí, ¿lo recuerdas? – le pregunto Sultán desde el alto parlante

\- Sí, consumir al Señor de la Muerte: adsorber a Hueso – repitió con firmeza, la mente de Nery también había madurado, ya era más seria y agresiva

\- ¿por qué actúa de este modo? – le pregunto Sultán al escuchar ese tono de odio y fuerza que tenia

\- Parcialmente sí es mi descendiente, pues dentro de ella también está un fragmento de mi ADN – le respondió la Señorita entre sutiles risas, su ojo derecho se activó para darle a entender que era lo que le había dado como herencia. Nery miró con una firme sonrisa a ambos y al estar parada en sus dos patas traseras los saludo.

Ella hizo brillar su nuevo cuerno, un tono rojizo la envolvió rápidamente, su ojo derecho demostró tener el ojo del mañana que tantos problemas habían ocasionado. Aunque Nery tenía el gen para esté ojo sin magia no lo puede activar, por eso en cuanto la despertó, su ojo también lo hizo.

**[Hospital]**

Twilight estaba entristecida, el hecho de decir que su propia hija había perdido completamente la vista le disgustaba. Sus amigas junto con las Princesas entraron para hacer testimonio de eso: Socra quien apenas había despertado su ojo del mañana, estaba ciega, con una venda en los ojos para proteger lo que queda de su atrofiada visión.

Todas pasaron para acompañarlas pero el sonido de sus cascos al adentrarse la atemorizaban, cómo muchos ella dependía de sus ojos, ahora sin ellos no es capaz de defenderse. Se acercaron con cuidado, recostándose junto a su cama para hablar con ella.

\- Socra tranquila, somos nosotras – le dijo Rainbow Dash al acercarse y verla esconderse entre sus sabanas - ¿cómo te encuentras, mejor? – le pregunto con aires de miedo, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir

\- Sí, todo lo que veo por el momento es oscuridad – dijo tranquila Socra, sus orejas se movían de lado a lado al intentar identificar a sus acompañantes

\- ¿Por el momento? – repitió con aires de esperanza Celestia al acercarse, se notaba esa alegría espontanea

\- Sí, mi mamá hablo con los Doctores, ella me dijo que todo estaría bien – respondió con un tono de alegría y calma Socra

Todos miraron a Twilight confundidos. Ella tenía la mirada agachada y negaba con la cabeza. Seguido miraron con tristeza a Socra, su vista se había perdido. Ellas continuaron hablando con ella, siguiéndole la mentira que le había dicho Twilight, sin embargo Luna no estaba de acuerdo: ella ilumino con furia su cuerno y se llevó a Twilight afuera, quería hablar con ella personalmente: Twilight sabía lo que ocurriría, su ojo del mañana ya le había alertado por lo que le pidió gritarle en lo apartado de la habitación donde Socra no pudiera escucharla. Luna la miró con rabia y accedió a ese único término; ambas salieron del hospital.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – le grito Luna, su rostro mostraba lo enfadada que estaba con ella - ¡Le dijiste que todo estaría bien! – añadió con fuerza suficiente para hacer menos a Twilight y hacerla caer frente de ella

\- Todo va a estar bien – le dijo con firmeza Twilight, sin embargo tenía su rostro agachado y con unos ojos húmedos en lagrimas

\- "En serio" – dijo sarcásticamente Luna, está decepcionada de ella - ¿Qué tan grave fue? – le pregunto con un aire de esperanza

\- Muy grave en realidad. Rose, utilizo un hechizo de estilo celular infeccioso – responde con tecnicismos mágicos Twilight, estaba muy avergonzada de saber que no pudo proteger a su hija

\- "Estilo Celular Infeccioso" ¡¿Qué significa eso, explícalo Twilight?! – le grito con fuerza Luna, sentía que se burlaba de ella con esos términos – Yo no estudie todas las magias con Alphonse, así que mejor se directa – lanza la indirecta al seguir viéndola con un nivel leve de rencor – _o yo lo seré_ – agrega como amenaza, Luna si le diría la verdad a Socra

\- La magia que utilizo Rose, desintegra todo lo que toca. Sin embargo él no tiene este tipo de magia como punto fuerte por lo que solo pudo afectar sus ojos, si hubiera sido más fuerte la hubiera matado al momento – le comienza a explicar Twilight con calma, se sentía mal al pensar en esa putrefacta magia – el rayo de Rose afecto únicamente los ojos de Socra, bueno para ser exactos sus córneas. – decía inexpresiva Twilight al iluminar su ojo y mostrar un holograma del ojo de Socra – Sin embargo, era infeccioso por lo que una vez que quemo la córnea, prosiguió a quemar su iris, seguido de su pupila, y su cristalino; ya para cuando logramos detener el daño, su ojo había sido dañado hasta las retinas. – dice con disgusto Twilight al proyectar el efecto dañino de ese ataque

\- ¿Pero tú puedes curarla?, solo utiliza el hechizo de curación espontanea – le sugiere con un tono de ingenuidad Luna

\- Lo cierto es que… ya lo hice, trate con todas mis fuerzas pero solo restaure sus ojos. El efecto secundario de esa magia es que el daño es perpetuo, por eso muchos se refieren a este tipo de magia como el impuro, pues no puede ser curado por ninguna magia – le responde decepcionada Twilight

\- Entonces, esta ciega – comenta con tristeza Luna – ¡y tú le mentiste! – agrega con furia al iluminar su cuerno y soltar un golpe con su casco recubierto de magia. Twilight activo su ojo y con un rápido giro de su cuello esquivo el golpe mientras se levantaba y derribaba a Luna

\- Mantén la compostura Luna – le dice como si se tratara de un juego – Sé lo que digo, ella volverá a ver – agrega finalmente Twilight al retirarse de vuelta al cuarto de su hija

**[Mientras tanto]**

Celestia abandono la habitación para buscar algún doctor que pudiera darle más información, pero cuando lo encontró, no estaba muy feliz con lo que escucho.

\- Princesa Celestia, lo siento pero no podemos hacer un trasplanté, incluso con magia es muy peligro, además la sangre de Socra es muy rara, yo diría que única, los únicos compatible con su sangre son sus padres y familiares de Twilight. Y aunque consigamos un donante, la magia que necesitamos para hacer el trasplante es demasiada pues debemos cambiar totalmente el ojo – le explico con calma el médico – y eso solo hablando de un solo ojo, ella perdió ambos – el médico la miró entristecido – lo siento Princesa pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer. La Princesa Twilight dijo que ella lo resolvería que por entonces no le digamos nada a su hija sobre su condición – agrego nervioso al retirarse de vuelta a su trabajo

\- ¡¿Twilght?! – dijo Celestia, estaba impresionada, era la primera vez que ella ocultaba información incluso de ella - ¿Qué estarás planeando? – se preguntó así misma al regresar a la habitación y notar que su hermana y Twilight ya habían regresado.

Algunos minutos después de haber conversado con Socra, Twilight decidió hacer algo intentaba constantemente evitar, usar su ojo del mañana para ver qué era lo que sucedería a largo plazo: el riesgo era que por lo que había ocurrido, sentía que algo marchaba mal. La visión de su hermano, destrucción y la constante sombra frente de ella, era el claro indicio de que el ojo de la Señorita interfería, necesitaba que Alphonse usara su ojo: al ser uno izquierdo no sería afectado por los derechos.

**[Canterlot]**

Los guardias resguardaban el castillo, las calles tenían la perpetua presencia de algún guardia que vigilaba los alrededores. Los civiles paseaban y realizaban sus actividades diarias con la normalidad y confianza de todos los días. La renovada ciudad contaba con unos centros de pánico que tenían como centro a un faro de magia: el cual en tiempo de crisis se activaría y evacuaría a todos los que entraran a su diámetro hacía el refugio subterráneo que se profundizaba muy por debajo de la montaña donde estaba situada la ciudad.

Un cielo azul, levemente cubierto por nubes de algodón presencio como desde el horizonte un resplandor hizo emerger un cometa de fuego negro. La dirección era obvia, se dirigía con trayectoria de colisión hacia el castillo. El sonido del cometa acercándose activo las alarmas, todos entraron en pánico al ver como el cielo se teñía de fuego, las nubes se incendiaban al entrar en contacto con el cometa; los guardias alzaron un escudo aun cuando la evacuación ya había iniciado, era una medida extra tener a cientos de unicornios listos para disparar un rayo de magia.

El cometa se impactó y se detuvo contra la barrera de magia un segundo: el escudo se agrieto y con unos destellos se convirtió en trozos muy pequeños de magia; los unicornios dispararon pero no tuvieron la fuerza para evitar la avanzada del cometa, el cual prosiguió hasta atravesar las paredes del castillo y entrar hasta el salón del trono. El cometa quedo suspendido en el centro del salón, los testigos miraron con temor, esa negra luz congelaba su sangre: una grieta mostro que el cometa estaba hueco. Los guardias dispararon al ver una sombra emerger del interior. Milicent junto con el Doctor, Whooves y Ditzy recibieron y contemplaron a quien era la única atacante: ellos seguían en la ciudad por lo que cuando vieron el peligro acercarse no tuvieron más opciones que ir a ganar tiempo en lo que los refuerzos llegaban.

**[Imperio de Cristal]**

Cadance disfrutaba de la convivencia de su hija, Shining Armor, siempre terminaba siendo el villano en sus juegos. Tan gentil y dulce era la risa de Cadance al jugar con ambos, que no esperarían que algo ocurriera. El castillo de cristal resplandecía como siempre. Los ponis de cristal disfrutaban de su reino, pues al estar tan alejado difícilmente llegaban problemas. Cadance entre sus risas sintió una punzada en su pecho, el corazón de cristal le alertaba; su rostro alegre muto a uno de confusión, un frío la invadió al buscar en sus alrededores y no ver nada más que risas y sonrisas de sus súbditos.

Shining Armor, llamó su atención al pronunciar su nombre, su inmaduro rostro había tomado la madurez suficiente para sorprenderla, éste asintió con su cabeza al saber lo que pensaba: él mientras jugaba noto ese gesto de Cadance, algo que en ella, no era una buena señal. Él se acercó con Skyla a sus espaldas; ella no sabía que sus padres conversaban con un lenguaje de señas en secreto. Él le sonrió y señalo la mancha negra que se acercaba en el horizonte.

Ambos se levantaron y le ordenaron a un sirviente llevarse a Skyla, el imperio de cristal estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier amenaza: Cadance sonrió ansiosa al ver el cometa de oscuridad que se acercaba; Shining Armor ilumino su cuerno y creo un escudo alrededor del gran imperio. Su escudo tenía la fuerza suficiente para frenar el cometa por lo que no se preocupó, solo tenía que esperar refuerzos. Cadance rio orgullosa al ver como el cometa arremetía con fuerza contra el escudo; sin embargo su rostro cambio al escuchar la voz de un guardia que había recibido un mensaje por parte de Cantelot: ella lo tomó con un aire de duda, era muy pronto, ni siquiera había comenzado su defensa; ella retrocedió un paso al leer que el mensaje fue enviado por los guardias.

\- "Princesa Cadance, solicitamos su apoyo, Canterlot se encuentra bajo ataque" – informo brevemente la carta

Esa oración hizo temblar a Cadance, era un doble ataque, el círculo acabaría con esto de un solo golpe. Shining Armor sintió el pesar de la magia, el escudo que había creado se había manchado de magia negra; una grieta marco el fin al ser seguida de la ruptura del escudo. Los ponis de cristal se refugiaron al ver como el cometa ingresaba manchando el suelo con su sombra. Cadance miró el corazón de cristal y con la magia de su cuerno lo activo liberando una profunda e intensa onda de magia que cubrió el imperio como un radar: el cometa fue impactado por la magia del corazón sin dificultad; el fuego que envolvía el cometa se extinguió, con otra onda de magia el cometa se agrieto, con otra onda de magia toda la superficie del cometa se convirtió en cenizas negras que proseguían con su trayectoria; una última resonancia de magia se acercó a las cenizas desapareciéndolas al haberlas destruido por completo; sin embargo solo revelaron al ser que se refugiaba en su interior. Éste continúo y descendió lentamente frente de los líderes del Imperio de Cristal.

**[Poniville]**

Todas habían dejado el problema en el pasado, aunque era incomodo ver a Socra con una venda en los ojos no podían dejar que eso les nublara el juicio. Comenzaron a conversar y con el tiempo las risas y burlas se hicieron presentes, hasta que un pergamino apareció en frente de las Princesas. Luna sospechaba del mensaje pues provenía de Canterlot: ella lo tomo y lo leyó con asombro, pues éste informaba sobre el ataque. Celestia no podía creerlo, era demasiado pronto, apenas lograron sobreponerse al primero: ella miró a sus amigas y tomo un poco de confianza pues todas estaban dispuestas a enfrentar la amenaza nuevamente; un segundo pergamino apareció enfrente de Twilight: ella notó el sello del Imperio de Cristal y lo abrió curiosa: la noticia de la invasión en progreso le hizo temblar, los guardias de Cadance enviaron ese mensaje para solicitar ayuda de Poniville pues Canterlot igual estaba siendo atacada.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! – exclamo Luna con pánico al tomar la carta del Imperio de Cristal y leer lo escrito – Digo tememos trabajo que hacer – se corrigió nerviosa, no quería que Socra se enterara.

\- ¿Sucede algo Luna? – preguntó curiosa Socra al escuchar el tono de miedo de su voz

\- Nada querida, solo es qué tenemos que retirarnos un momento, estarás bien – le dijo Rarity nerviosa, su tono de pánico se notaba al ser un tanto dramática

\- Socra te quedas aquí un momento, si necesitas alguna cosa llama a algún enfermero – dijo su madre con un tono de autoridad, intentaba no preocuparla – intenta descansar – agrega al levantarse e inclinarse sobre ella para besar su frente y despedirse seguida de todas quienes abandonan la habitación con una calma forzada.

Una vez estuvieron fuera del hospital pensaron en alguna solución, Rainbow Dash sugería que se dividieran, Applejack la apoyaba eran dos puntos de ataque, Rarity no podía evitar sentir que algo andaba mal: ella miro los rostros de angustia de sus amigas y noto como Fluttershy miraba a la distancia sobre los árboles.

\- ¿Sucede algo Fluttershy?- le pregunto Rarity al ver una mirada sería y fija en un punto del cielo

\- No es un doble evento – pronuncio con pánico al ver un resplandor sobre los árboles - ¡Es un triple evento! – les grito con terror Fluttershy al ver como un vórtice disparaba un cometa de fuego negro

Todas miraron con asombro el cometa que se proyectaba en el cielo; Twilight miro su dirección y por instinto lo dedujo, el cometa traía como rumbo ir al castillo de Twilight. Todas dilataron sus ojos al recordar quien era quien dormía dentro del castillo, sin defensas e incapaz de defenderse.

\- ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! – grito con fuerza Rarity al retroceder - ¿Adónde debemos ir? – le pregunto a las princesas, los tres castillos eran atacados

\- Nos dividiremos – le respondió Fluttershy, tenía miedo, pero no podía dejar que el temor la dominara, se escuchaba muy seria y madura – Twilight y Rarity vayan con Cadance, dos alicornios y dos unicornios deben ser suficientes para defender al imperio de Cristal; Princesa Celestia y Luna, regresen a Canterlot, no estoy segura que tanto tiempo pueda resistir Mili; Applejack, Rainbow Dash, ustedes me acompañaran al castillo de Twilight – dice con autoridad, el poder de sentir la magia le aseguraba que tenía el control para dividir adecuadamente los equipos

**[Previamente en el cuartel del Círculo]**

La Señorita regreso acompañada de Sultán y de Nery, los demás miraron con terror la actual forma de Nery, ellos sabían de las capacidades de ella, sin embargo verla tan madura y crecida, causaba polémica entre ellos. La Señorita aplaco sus miradas con un intencional tosido: todos le prestaron a tención a su cuerno resplandeciente.

\- ¡Prepararse! – grito la Señorita al hacer emerger tres vórtices blancos frente de todos - ¡No Fallen! – agrega al hechizarlos y mostrar sus tres objetivos

\- Listo Marty – dice confiada Eva al alejarse junto a él del vórtice

\- Siempre estoy listo – le responde Marty al cumplir con cierta distancia entre el vórtice. La Señorita les sonrió al escuchar sus confiados tonos de voz; con una onda de magia género una chispa entre ambos y el vórtice: la chispa exploto creando un torbellino horizontal de los colores del arcoíris; Eva y Marty se miraron entre sí antes de saltar al interior y ser disparados con la fuerza de un cometa hacia el vórtice. Todos miraron entusiasmado el hechizo de la Señorita

\- Klaren, crees poder alcanzar mi nivel – le dice sarcástico Rose al levitarla con su magia y apartarse el torbellino que se generaba a sus espaldas

\- Tendré que limitarme, pero te esperaré – le responde en burla Klaren al romper el agarré mágico de Rose con la sola fuerza de sus alas. Ambos suspiraron y saltaron al interior del torbellino de colores sin miedo. Del otro extremo el cometa emergió hacia su objetivo

\- Señorita, ¿esto es lo correcto? – le pregunta Mar al acercarse a ella con un cierto temor, a sus espaldas se generaba el torbellino de colores - ¿ésta segura que el corazón de cristal no destruirá el hechizo? – le cuestiona al ver de reojo el torbellino, un temor recorría su espalda

\- No te preocupes Mar, yo estaré contigo, será imposible que algo te lastime – le dice Tony al acercarse y acompañarla. Ella lo miró con un cierto rubor, sin embargo ese predicamento aún permanece en su mente. Ambos dieron media vuelta y saltaron al interior del torbellino, para luego emerger en forma de cometa.

La Señorita deshizo sus torbellinos y cerró los vórtices al verlos partir, todas las piezas ya estaban en juego, solo restaba que Twilight actuará de la forma que ella lo deseaba.

Sultán la miró retirarse tranquilamente, el titubear de su labio inferior era el indicio que sostenía una risa muda. Nery activo las paredes de la habitación y extrajo las pantallas de las paredes por donde supervisaban a sus compañeros. Sultán subió a la cabina de control junto con Nery para asegurarse que los niveles estén en orden. La Señorita avanzo con calma hacia su habitación, saludando y respondiendo a quien la solicitaba, sin embargo en cuanto entro a su habitación cerró la puerta y soltó una carcajada a todo pulmón: su ojo del mañana derecho estaba activado y viendo los resultados con calma. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Alphonse despertaría y la buscaría.

**[Canterlot]**

\- ¿Quién se supone que eres? – pregunto Milicent al ver emerger una figura, su postura es firme, sea quien sea, no le dará tregua

\- Oh, bueno me conocen como _"Peccatum_" es un placer – dice con dulzura una alicornio rojizo intenso y un resplandeciente crin verde aguamarina, sus ojos verdes brillaban al reflejarse en ellos las imágenes de Milicente y de los Doctores

\- Mili, ella no es natural. Su cuerpo irradia magia ajena a esté mundo, todo indica que la Señorita la ha traído – dice el Doctor al verificar los datos en su destornillador

\- Además emite una doble pulsación de auras – añade Whooves al ver la femenina figura de quien arribaba con fines hostiles al Castillo

\- Ustedes son en realidad muy inteligentes, ya veo porque aún continúan persiguiendo a mi maestra – les dice con naturalidad Peccatum al avanzar hacia ambos – he venido para matar al árbol de la armonía – agrega con una sonrisa al iluminar su cuerno y disparar hacia ellos una onda horizontal

**[Cuartel del Círculo, Cabina de control]**

\- Los niveles de Peccatum son estables, sus índices de magia están llenos. No tendrán problemas al involucrarse y concluir esto rápido. – dice calmada Nery al ver las lecturas – La fusión es estable y no muestra rasgos negativos – agrega al ver el medidor cardiaco del corazón de Peccatum

\- Eva y Marty tienen buena comunicación, no esperaba que tuvieran problemas al ejecutar la fusión – aunque, Mar tenía razón, esté hechizo es muy peligroso incluso para nosotros

**[Imperio de Cristal]**

\- Vaya pero miren que cálida bienvenida – dice sarcásticamente la unicornio platino al descender por medio de sus alas hechas con magia y consumir el cristal en llamas al tocarlo – Les admitiré que he sentido un poco de aquello, y cómo podrán ver, sigo ilesa – añade desafiante al avanzar hacia la pareja, el cristal se rompe e incendia al entrar en contacto con ella

\- ¿Quién se supone que eres? – exclama confundido Shining Armor al ver como ella representa un mal para el Imperio, aun mantiene su postura, pues él junto con Cadance son la única defensa del imperio hasta ahora

\- Relajarse chicos – responde al soltar una ligeras risas – Me conocen como _"Mortem"_y he venido para romper ese lindo corazón – dice con descaro la unicornio platino, su crin morado resplandeciente se alarga por el aire que la acaricia, sus ojos color salmón miran el corazón de cristal que ellos esconden con sus cuerpos al comprender sus intenciones

\- No lograras nada, retírate ahora que puedes – le informa con firmeza y tenacidad Cadance al dar un paso frente de ella y restaurar el cristal que ella había destruido. Mortem dejó escapar una risa de burla al escucharla

\- Tú no lo entiendes, no entiendes mi poder – agrega al iluminar su cuerno y desintegrar gran parte del suelo que la rodeaba, solo dejando unos círculos donde se postraban Shining Armor y Cadance. Ella se ve rodeada de humos tóxicos al torcer una sonrisa y ver frente a frente a la Princesa

**[Cuartel del Círculo, Cabina de control]**

\- Los niveles de Mortem son buenos, no hay subidas involuntarias. Todo indica que la fusión de Mar y Tony, fue exitosa. – informa Nery al revisar los medidores y confirmar que su medidor cardiaco funcionará de forma correcta

\- No puedes esperar nada menos de ambos; por algo la Señorita les asigno la parte más importante – comenta tranquilo Sultán al activar el hechizo que les permite a ambos ver lo que ocurre

**[Poniville]**

El cometa se impactó contra el castillo de Twilight, sin embargo un escudo de magia azul freno su avanzada un momento; el cometa fue exitosamente frenado un momento hasta que el escudo cedió: el cometa ingreso dentro del castillo, liberando a su invitado. Una alicornio anaranjada, su crin azul con una franja negra se mueve al girar su cuello para ver la abertura por donde han entrado; seguido ilumina su cuerno y dispara hacia un costado: Fluttershy aparece acompañada de sus amigas al momento, ella desvía el rayo con un golpe de su ala astral. Las tres se impresionan al ver a otra alicornio, y temen al saber que tendrán que enfrentarla.

\- Mi nombre es Magicae – se presentó cortésmente la alicornio – Fluttershy, me sorprende que pudieras defenderte a tiempo – agregó con un tono de elegancia

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí ahora! – exclamo Rainbow Dash a la defensiva

\- Tengo algo que hacer por el momento – respondió Magicae al iluminar su cuerno y proyectar a la pegaso contra la pared. Fluttershy la atrapo con su magia antes de que se lastimara

**[Cuartel del Círculo, Cabina de control]**

\- Magicae está estable, todos sus niveles están en orden – informa Nery al revisar finalmente los últimos medidores – La fusión de Karen y Rose marcha con éxito. – agrega al sonreír y descansar sobre su cilla satisfecha

\- Pueden tener problemas, Fluttershy está con ellos. Desactiva los bloqueos de magia para todos – ordena Sultán al ver la confrontación de la pegaso amarilla

\- ¿De todos?, pero Mortem… sin algún limitante puede convertirse en un peligro para sí misma. ¿estás seguro de querer darle esa libertad?, es parte de Mar y tú sabes que ella suele perder el control – le cuestiona Nery al analizar la idea

\- Fluttershy es muy fuerte, además Mortem estará bien, también es parte de mi hermano; confió en él – le responde Sultán al girar una llave con su magia de panel de control; un botón rojo emerge del panel, seguido lo oprime con un casco. Los sellos que limitaban los poderes de todos estaban abiertos.

**[Mientras tanto]**

Twilight y sus amigas al idear un plan comenzaron a ejecutarlo; Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Appejack desaparecieron por la magia de la pegaso; Twilight ilumino su cuerno e invoco la llave Espacio para trasladar a los demás sin el uso de la magia; con un vórtice abrió una puerta hacia Canterlot. Las Princesas Celestia y Luna regresaron a su hogar; la evacuación estaba hecha, la imagen del castillo y ver a Milicent enfrentar con dificultad a Peccatum la alicornio del Círculo las impacto; Twilight cerró la puerta y abrió una nueva para trasladar a Rarity y a ella al Imperio de Cristal; ambas emergieron dentro del castillo, solo escuchaban los impactos y el sonido del cristal al romperse. Cuando emergieron vieron a Shining Armor frenando un rayo de oscuridad toxica con un escudo de magia mientras Cadance evacuaba a los ponis de cristal.

Mortem robaba la vitalidad de donde se postrara, por ello al caminar el cristal se rompía y ardía. Cadance después de haber evacuado a los inocentes lanzo un único cristal hacia la unicornio; al acercarse el cristal se desintegro, nunca llego a tener contacto. Cadance hizo mal gesto y disparo un millar de pequeños y finos cristales hacia Mortem; pero fue el mismo resultado, antes de siquiera llegar se desintegraban; Shining Armor ilumino su cuerno y genero sobre él una decena de cuchillos astrales los cuales lanzo sin retrasó; Mortem al verlo se teletransporto sobre él: ella apareció tan repentinamente, su cuerno brillaba con furia al disparar un rayo a muy corta distancia; Shining Armor la miro de reojo y creo un escudo entre ellos al momento. Una gran explosión los aparto a ambos, él salió disparado contra el suelo mientras que Mortem salió disparada hacia el cielo: ella giro en el aire para recuperar su estabilidad y en cuanto visualizo a Cadance disparo desde lo alto.

Cadance ilumino su cuerno y se preparó para defenderse sin embargo un rayo morado impacto contra el cuerno de Mortem generando una explosión en el aire; una densa nube de humo inundo el cielo mientras una fecha de sombras descendía contra el suelo. Mortem cayó contra el suelo sin poder evitarlo; ya en el suelo vio cómo se acercaban Twilight y Rarity; la unicornio blanca ilumino su cuerno e hizo emerger ante los ojos de Mortem una cama de diamantes que la apuñalaron por todo el cuerpo.

Ella no contaba con la interferencia de ambas, y de no ser porque sus poderes estaban liberados, habría sentido todas esas apuñaladas. Mortem miró con asombro a Rarity, sus diamantes no se habían desintegrado. Mortem se encontraba recostada en una cama de púas, donde emergían sobre su cuerpo los filos más largos que la habían atravesado de lado a lado. Su sangre negra se derramaba con rapidez, su risa inquietaba a todos. La unicornio toxica ilumino su cuerno y genero una gran explosión que la libero de su tumba de diamantes negros; Twilight miro con terror la horrible imagen, Mortem regeneraba sus heridas lentamente y los cristales que la habían atravesado se caían de su cuerpo lentamente.

\- Esto estuvo muy cerca – les dijo como burla Mortem al curarse totalmente - ¿listos para el segundo asalto? – les pregunto al sonreír y mostrar esa fina hilera de dientes afilados

**[Canterlot]**

Milicent Iluminaba su cuerpo al disparar grandes estallidos de magia con los cuales rivalizaba a Peccatum; se apartaban al generar una explosión y se perseguían mutuamente a punta de espada: Milicent mantenía sus cuchillas fuera pues entre momentos se acercaba lo suficiente para cortar su garganta; Peccatum utilizaba el filo de sus alas para lanzar un corte al girar. Ambas se enfrentaban y lanzaban disparos cruzados en el aire para derribarse mutuamente. El Doctor miraba desde la superficie no podía hacer mucho más que gritar cuando Peccatum se teletransportara a espaldas de Mili; Whooves y Ditzy miraban con asombro la pelea, mientras terminaban de revisar las calles para asegurarse de que no hubiera algún ciudadano que no haya evacuado.

Las dos alicornios se frenaban mutuamente, pero con el tiempo Milicent reducía la intensidad de sus rayos, ya comenzaba a cansarse. Cuando el rayo de magia puso en dificultades a Milicent dos rayos arremetieron contra Peccatum logrando derribarla un segundo: Las Princesas Celestia y Luna se alzaron sobre las casas para envestir a Peccatum y arrojarla sobre las nubes donde dispararon un segundo rayo que genero una explosión que alejo a las pocas nubes del cielo revelando como la alicornio se protegía con un grueso campo de fuerza.

La magia del campo se rompió y se convirtió en agujas muy brillantes que fueron disparados contra todos: Celestia genero un escudo sobre el castillo y su hermana; Luna genero un escudo sobre Mili y sobre Whoves; Milicent creo un escudo sobre el Doctor y Ditzy. Las agujas fueron como metralla, destruyendo las casas hasta el punto de hacerlas escombros, seguido un resplandor hizo envolver a todo el alrededor en fuego blanco. Milicent salió de su escudo y disparo un enorme rayo de magia con el cual se acercaba en secreto; Peccatum miró el rayo y lo desvió con un casco como si se tratara de un juego, sin embargo para su sorpresa Mili venia atrás del rayo y al acercarse le amputo el casco a Peccatum, seguido de un corte superior que corto su garganta y de una patada que la derribo. Se escuchó un fuerte grito de dolor cuando Milicent le cortó una extremidad, y se escuchó un estruendo al escucharse la patada que proyecto contra el suelo a Peccatum.

Una pantalla de polvo envolvió el cuerpo de la alicornio, una risa llamo la atención de todos; un único rayo de magia negra atravesó una de las alas de Celestia. El polvo se acento y revelo como la garganta de Peccatum se había regenerado y como una nueva extremidad le crecía sin dificultad. Celestia por otro lado no pudo mantenerse en el cielo y cayo; su hermana la auxilio, sin embargo al ayudarla no pudo ver como un segundo rayo de oscuridad se acercaba; mientras se acercaba comenzaba a parpadear hasta el punto de desvanecerse a solo centímetros de la frente de Luna.

Los Doctores emitían frecuencias con sus destornilladores que afectaban a los oídos y sentidos de Peccatum, su rayo se desvaneció al perder la concentración, la fusión se tambaleo al levantarse y disparar un rayo a su alrededor para silenciar a los Doctores. Milicent los ubico rápidamente y los teletransporto fuera de Canterlot, esto era muy peligroso para ellos.

**[Poniville]**

Fluttershy genero una cortina de magia sobre sus alas y la disparo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Magicae para expulsarla fuera del castillo. Rainbow Dash miro a Applejack y activo sus brazaletes eléctricos: Applejack amarro a Dash con su lazo y con una serie de giros la lanzo por la abertura a muy alta velocidad; Rainbow Dash genero un estruendo sónico al elevarse, con un giro descendió a mayor velocidad y se impactó contra el cuerpo de Magicae generando un estallido de relámpagos de colores. Ya sobre ella se apartó un poco mientras emitía golpes contra el cuerpo de la alicornio: rayos de colores eran el resultado de los impactos; Magicae giró su vista y disparo un sutil rayo con el cual se quitó a la pegaso azul de encima.

Applejack lanzo su lazo y atrapo la cintura de Dash: seguido tiro de ella pues un segundo rayo masivo se había disparado contra ella, esté tenía la fuerza para desintegrar hasta la última partícula de Dash de no ser porque fue retirada por Applejack.

Fluttershy hizo aparecer una cajita de música la cual se abrió y atrapo con facilidad toda la energía disparada; la cajita se cerró y comenzó a emitir su canción hasta que se abrió liberando al payaso de colores que se reía en burla: de la boca del payaso el rayo de Magicae fue disparado hacia ésta misma. Ella miró el rayo duplicado y lo desvió con un golpe de su casco, en cuanto lo aparto contemplo la imagen de Fluttershy al acercarse a alta velocidad: ésta la profundizo en la tierra con un golpe de su casco izquierdo.

Todas se miraron entre sí, había sido muy fácil. Applejack sintió un tenue movimiento de la tierra y las alerto a las demás: Fluttershy las elevo y se parto para evitar las espadas de piedra que emergieron por debajo de ellas. Magicae había atacado, Fluttershy se apartó con rapidez pero al alcanzar una altura segura contemplo como ella la esperaba con un casco recubierto en magia. Un estruendo fue el producto del golpe que le dio Magicae a Fluttershy: ésta salió disparada contra el castillo, se cubrió con magia para no salir lesionada; se adentró en el castillo al no poder frenar su trayectoria de colisión. Applejack cayó al dejar de ser sostenida: ésta miró a Magicae y lanzo su lazo hacia ella; evito impactarse contra el suelo al sujetarse de la garganta de la alicornio con su lazo. Rainbow Dash miró la rápida respuesta de su amiga: dirigió su vista a la alicornio inmovilizada y se dirigió contra ella; sus brazaletes eléctricos generaron una tormenta al chocar entre sí; Dash sonrió y embistió con toda su fuerza a Magicae: se produjo un estallido de energía que debilito a la alicornio. Applejack al regresar al suelo tiro de su lazo e impacto contra el suelo a Magicae.

Dash regreso junto con Applejack; Fluttershy apareció con ella nuevamente: estaban balanceadas, podían enfrentar sin dificultada a la alicornio del Círculo.

**[Habitación de Alphonse]**

Los constantes golpes agitaban el castillo, los estruendos retumbaban en lo lejos. La habitación donde él descansaba escuchaba claramente la pelea. Él no puede moverse más, lo único que indica que se está recuperando son sus ojos abiertos, sin embargo sin brillo.

Su ojo izquierdo proyectaba la espiral mágica que brillaba contra la oscuridad. Alphonse parpadeo y sonrió confiado al desactivar su ojo del mañana.

\- Ya sé lo que eres… Señorita –dijo con dificultad al desmayarse nuevamente por el esfuerzo al que expone su cuerpo y terminales nerviosas

**[Habitación de la Señorita]**

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – exclamo con fuerza y rabia la Señorita al caminar de lado a lado en su habitación - ¡Miserable! ¡Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil derrotarte! – agrega al detenerse frente a su espejo y ver en su reflejo el reflejo que tanto le molestaba.

En su reflejo se proyectaba ella: se presentaba su gesto de disgusto junto con su ojo del mañana, sin embargo eso era solo su lado derecho, el lado izquierdo de su reflejo proyectaba la espiral de Alphonse, y rasgos de su rostro. Él había engañado a la Señorita: cuando la Señorita invadió su mente, ella ataco sus memorias y su personalidad, o eso fue lo que él le hizo creer; él transfirió gran parte de su mente dentro de la mente de la Señorita. Ella no había podido descansar porque él estaba registrando sus memorias, sus secretos, su pasado, su identidad. Ahora ya tenía toda la información necesaria para derrotarla, solo era cuestión para que su cuerpo despertara y él la atacara.

\- Eres muy astuto – le dijo a su reflejo – pero para cuando despiertes ya habrá terminado todo – agrego con malicia la Señorita al romper de un golpe el espejo. Dejo solo la parte agrietada de su lado izquierdo. Un gesto involuntario hizo que ella temiera, su lado izquierdo le respondía

\- Ya sé lo que eres… Señorita – le dijo el reflejo izquierdo al responderle confiado. La Señorita gruño y desintegró su espejo totalmente

Eso ya lo veremos Alphonse – agrego finalmente la Señorita al retomar la compostura y la calma ya abandonar su habitación.


	11. La Paradoja Lacerante

**[Canterlot]**

Peccatum estremece las tierras al enfrentar a Milicent; la alicornio de color rojizo intenso y un resplandeciente crin verde aguamarina dispara incesante rayos que vaporizan edificios, sus ojos verdes resplandecen cuando su magia se alternaba de colores rojos y azules: el rastro de dos tipos de magia la hacían destacar en el cielo. Milicent evadía los rayos al virar en instantes, con rápidos movimientos se acercaba y lanzaba cortes veloces hacia Peccatum: ésta retrocedía con velocidad y de defendía mientras miraba sus ojos.

El choque de ambas fuerzas extendía ondas de energía: las nubes se alejaban mientras el oxígeno se apartaba por el impulso de los golpes y patadas provocaban que se alejaran para luego acercarse y atacar. Milicent miraba atenta los ojos verdes de su rival, podía ver claramente como manchas negras oscurecían sus ojos; su sonrisa tenue se alargaba conforme uno de sus ojos se manchaba, y su pupila resaltaba al alternarse blanca y contrastar con la oscuridad.

\- Milicent, la asistente del Señor del Tiempo – dice con calma Peccatum al apartarla con una explosión de ondas mágicas: el crin de ambas se elevaba por el aire que ingresaba al vacío que generaban al chocar sus fuerzas - ¿Cuántos mundos has visto morir? – le pregunta con calma al llevar un casco a su cabeza y peinar su crin desarreglado que cubría su rostro – uno, cinco, diez, cientos, ¡miles! – agrega con malicia mientras lamia su labio superior al sentir un leve corte en este. El sabor de su sangre hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran: seguido una energía curo su corte

\- Lo suficiente para entender que deben ser detenidos – le responde con firmeza Milicent; su aspecto, su comportamiento le desagradaba, era una adicta al conflicto: se notaba en su mirada profunda.

\- ¡Oh! tienes razón – dice en burla – pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer, contra mi Señorita no tendrán oportunidad – le dice mientras guarda sus alas, sin embargo seguía firme en el cielo: estaba sostenida sobre el cielo como si existirá suelo bajo sus cascos – Incluso imposible es que puedas hacerme igual, cuando esto ya ha terminado – decía mientras se desvanecía ante ella

El cielo se desgarraba, se retorcía en sí mismo mientras una oscuridad invadía la vista de Milicent, uno de sus ojos se contrajo al ver como se tornaba rojiza la oscuridad: presenciaba el infierno, y quien ejecutaba las órdenes era Peccatum. Una sonrisa en el rostro de la alicornio ciborg inquieto a su contraria.

\- Podrás engañar al cuerpo biológico, pero… – decía al desplegar uno de sus cuchillos de uno de sus cascos de metal; con un lento movimiento llevo su casco a su pecho y de un rápido y espontaneó movimiento lanzo el cuchillo hacia una sombra entre sombras. – No podrás engañar a mi ojo artificial – dijo al ver como nuevamente todo se desvanecía; el alrededor se despellejaba mientras observaba lo que en verdad ocurría

Ante sus ojos: miró asombrada como Peccatum sostenía una guadaña de energía mientras tenia frente de ella a Luna arrodillada, llorando ante las visiones que esta generaba. El cuchillo partió el aire y se impactó contra el pecho de Peccatum que dejo caer la guadaña que al tocar el suelo se destruyó al perder su sustento de energía: Milicent lanzo el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas y lo impulso con magia; la barrera del sonido se rompió en segundos y al llegar al cuerpo de Peccatum genero un choque sónico que expulsó con fuerza a la alicornio de crin color aguamarina.

Luna despertó del trance junto con su hermana que solo por segundos habrían perdido la cabeza.

\- ¡Hermana! – exclamo Luna al levantarse y limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos; Peccatum estaba quebrando su voluntad, y haciéndola desear la muerte, ella voló con su hermana Celestia y la abrazo al verla a salvo

\- Mili, gracias. Un momento más y ya no contaríamos los segundos. – le dijo Celestia al retirarse los restos de la magia mental que usaba Peccatum

Las tres miraron como el cuerpo de su adversaria se levantaba del suelo entre tirones y tropiezos. Al verla firme nuevamente no evitaron ver el cuchillo que se caía de su pecho, solo era la empuñadura, su filo había sido desintegrado pero no a tiempo, fue como una aguja lo que ingreso y casi apuñala el corazón de Peccatum. Gran energía recorrió su pecho al regenerar su herida.

\- Vaya me has sorprendido – dice egocéntrica Peccatum a ver hacia ellas – No esperaba que ese ojo artificial que llevas importara tanto; he sido descuidada, no volverá a ocurrir – agrega maliciosamente al iluminar su cuerno como una antorcha.

Luna miro sus ojos distorsionados y transformados, notaba como la oscuridad era expulsada en su mirada. Celestia trago saliva al ver como el suelo alrededor de ella se evaporaba; entendía que Peccatum estaba en un nivel muy superior, un nivel que pensaba solo Twilight y Fluttershy tenían.

Milicent suspiro al ver como manchas negras emergían del cielo; ya había visto ese hechizo en otra dimensión. Ella ilumino su cuerno y encerró cada mancha en un escudo burbuja para evitar enfrentar eso ahora.

\- ¿Lo has notado verdad Mili? – le dice en broma Peccatum – Deberías, ya has visto su efecto individual, pero tengo planes mayores – comenta al crear un punto de luz donde las manchas se dirigieron, rompiendo los escudos y fusionándose hasta crear un gran abismo de oscuridad a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando, no puedes traer esa cosa a este mundo, no tiene control! – le grita horrorizada Milicent al ver como el abismo tenía el tamaño suficiente para dejar pasar algo muy grande

\- Puedo hacerlo, la Señorita ha esclavizado su voluntad. – le responde Peccatum al sonreír y comenzar a cantar una dulce nana.

La visión del Tártaro hizo retroceder a las Princesas, no estaban seguras de lo que ella estaba por liberar, pero por el tamaño de la puerta ya se daban una idea.

\- Mili, ¿qué está atrayendo? – le pregunta Luna al ver como una exorbitante sombra se acercaba al vórtice de Peccatum.

Celestia estaba segura que debía hacer algo, pero el miedo le impedía mover su cuerpo, y escuchar esa melodía le hizo querer escapar. Cronos asomo su casco en el exterior del mundo: Peccatum solo representaba ser una mancha al lado suyo.

\- La Señorita esclavizo a un… - decía con temor Luna al verlo emerger con fuerza y autoridad. El vórtice se cerró al salir, Peccatum sonrió al iluminar su cuerno y desaparecer de la vista de todos para aparecer sobre la nariz de Cronos.

\- Esto apenas comienza – dijo Peccatum al sonreír y mirar fijamente al trio de alicornios que la enfrentaban.

**[Imperio de Cristal]**

_Mortem_ la unicornio platino, su crin morado resplandeciente se alarga por el aire que la acaricia, sus ojos color salmón miran el corazón de cristal mientras confronta a Cadance en un abierto enfrentamiento de poderes: las chispas se desplegaban cuando la magia de ambas se tocaba, eran magias muy apuestas. Mientras Cadance podía dar vida y amor, Mortem podía dar muerte y dolor.

Shining Armor a atacaba desde un costado junto con Rarity pero una barrera de flamas negras impedía que los rayos de magia se acercaran a ella; Twilight miraba el comportamiento y las destrezas de Mortem al enfrentarlos a todos. Solo cuando Rarity hacia emerger diamantes del suelo lograban herirla; sus diamantes a diferencia de los de Cadance no se desintegraban y la dañaban gravemente; esto llamo la atención de Twilight: era extraño el ver que los ataques de su hermano solo causaban un pequeño daño al ser hechizos de alma.

Incluso los rayos de Twilight parecían ser luces contra ella, no tenían efecto en Mortem, sin embargo esta sí los podía dañar. Con un golpe Mortem partió el suelo e hizo emerger un gran trozo de superficie que utilizo para aplastar a Cadance. Shining Armor genero una espada de luz y partió el ataque a la mitad. Sin embargo para su sorpresa Mortem apareció frente de él en un resplandor y lo golpeo con un único rayo que lo hizo despegar sobre Cadance: ésta furiosa elevo cristales pero estos se desintegraban al tocarla. Mortem genero una filosa cuchilla e magia negra en su casco y golpeo el pecho de Cadance sin retrasó: ésta salió disparada contra algunas casas cercanas.

\- Tal parece que no tenia de que preocuparme por Cadance, sin embargo tú eres más rápida de lo que creía – dice calmada Mortem al ver como su casco sangraba en gran proporción. Giro su cuello y miró como Rarity hacía brillar su cuerno a sus espaldas: en mucho menos de lo que creía posible Rarity hizo emerger un diamante frente del pecho de Cadance, seguido hizo que crecieran púas del lado donde el golpe se aproximaba; cuando Mortem lanzo el potente golpe, impacto su casco contra el diamante provocando que se apuñalara y desgarrara gravemente el casco, su filo no pudo romper el diamante y se incrustó en su casco como si fueran trozos de vidrio

\- ¡Rarity ten cuidado ella no es un guardia de Canterlot! – le dice alarmada Twilight al ver como su amiga enfrentaba a quien con facilidad había derrotado al Imperio de Cristal

\- ¡Tranquila linda! – le dice entusiasmada Rarity al verla de reojo y hacer arder su cuerno en cúmulos de magia – he enfrentado cosas más grandes – añade con una sonrisa y darle un guiño en confianza

Twilight la miró desconcertada, no estaba segura a que se refería, sin embargo al ver como generaba decenas de diamantes de gran tamaño a su alrededor lo entendió: una chispa generaba la reacción y la magia que utilizaba era completamente reconocible para Twilight; pues ella misma la había aprendido para aumentar su repertorio de hechizos.

\- ¡Rarity, cuando esto termine me deberás una explicación! – le grita furiosa Twilight al saber quién era el único que podía enseñar ese tipo de magia; sus mejillas estaban rojas de celos, no le gustaba compartir a su mentor.

Rarity dejó escapar una risa al escucharla, con un movimiento de sus ojos disparo los diamantes y los giro atacar a Mortem de forma constante; Rarity tenía que mantener sus ojos en ella pues sus cristales tenían una precisión quirúrgica,

**[Flash Back] [Sweetie Belle Entre Estrellas Blancas]**

\- Continua así Sweetie Belle – dice Alphonse al ver como la joven unicornio sostiene frente de ella una esfera de energía - ¿puedes seguir? – le pregunta al ver como los gestos de la unicornio blanca son de dolor y cansancio

\- Sí, sé que puedo resistir esto – dice entre dientes Sweetie Belle, su frente suda de cansancio mientras sus cascos tiemblan levemente

\- _Al_, creo que es suficiente ella no puede contener tanta – dice con Rarity al dar unos pasos hacia Alphonse que miraba con atención a su hermana

\- Tranquila Rarity, puedo sopórtalo, soy tan fuerte como tú – dice con audacia al reafirmar sus cascos en el suelo, y con entusiasmó eleva su mirada añadiendo una sonrisa que corona su fuerza; Alphonse aumenta la energía: agrega con audacia, ella quería probarle a su hermana que era tan fuerte como ella

Rarity giro su vista hacia Alphonse quien la miro de reojo seguido con un destello de su cuerno aumento la energía en expansión que Sweetie Belle mantenía apresada en una esfera de magia. La mediana esfera brillo hasta perderse en los ojos de las unicornios; Sweetie Belle se contrajo al intentar contener la energía: por la fuerza expansiva de la energía cayó sobre sus cascos; Rarity se alteró al verla caer, su vida peligraba: la energía que Alphonse utilizaba para entrenarla era muy peligrosa. Con ojos dilatados Rarity avanzo para apoyar a su hermana pero fue frenada por el casco de Alphonse que chocaba con su pecho: este mantenía fija la mirada en la esfera y su ojo del mañana observaba a Sweetie Belle. Rarity lo miro con lágrimas, ella temía perder a su hermana. La luz creaba sombras en el rostro de ambos, estas fueron reduciéndose a medida que la esfera se alzaba sobre el cuerpo de la joven unicornio.

\- ¡Mírame Rarity! – Exclama con entusiasmo Sweetie Belle al comprimir al tamaño de una pelota la energía que brillaba como el sol – ¡Lo he logrado! – añade al ver como su hermana mayor mira maravillada como alza sobre ella toda esa energía pura

Rarity ríe entre llantos leves al ver lo fuerte que es su hermana, tal orgullo no se podía ocultar. Alphonse torció la mirada hacia la esfera de luz y miro como su capa de magia contenedora se agrietaba lentamente, sin embargo la luz no le permitía ver lo mismo a Rarity.

\- Sweetie Belle yo estoy… - decía Rarity con felicidad hasta que la luz se escapó y baño todo con la intensidad de aquella luz blanca.

La superficie fue quemada hasta los cimientos, el oxígeno fue desintegrado de esa oscura zona. Solo el humo que se expandía en el ambiente era visible para cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos. Rarity miro sorprendida el escudo de magia que la resguardaba del daño, seguido entre los vistazos de su alrededor observo a Sweetie Belle en el interior de otro escudo: estaba inconsciente en la base del escudo burbuja; entre vistazos de luz visualizo como Alphonse creaba estos escudos mientras se protegía a sí mismo. Rarity miro el fondo y se aterro al ver como algunos metros de tierra habían desaparecido.

\- ¿Cuánta energía era la que estaba reteniendo al inicio? – le pregunto Rarity al iluminar su cuerno y tomarla con su magia; la burbuja de Sweetie Belle se rompió y la de su hermana se abrió para que estuvieran juntas. Rarity limpiaba el sudor de la frente de su hermana, estaba alegre de verla a salvo, y aunque su respiración era forzada y lenta, y su temperatura era alta pero esto no estaba felicidad de Rarity, tenerla cerca era suficiente para tranquilizar su mente

\- La suficiente – comenta sencillamente Alphonse – Era algo similar como tres llamaradas – dice con calma al ver como en el horizonte aún se extiende el fuego bravo: el anillo de fuego consumía todo a su alrededor – Esto último eran cinco llamaradas – comenta al ver cómo ni siquiera a las cenizas se les permite existir

\- ¡Cinco llamaradas! – Exclamo furiosa Rarity al escuchar el poder con el cual entrenaba su hermana – ¡Ni siquiera Twilight puede contener tanta energía sin sufrir efectos secundarios! – le grita al teletransportarse frente de él: remplazando su cuerpo con una almohada dejo descansar a su hermana, mientras que con una rápida invocación materializo un suelo de diamante donde se postraba con orgullo frente de este – Tú – dice con furia al levantar un casco y darle una bofetada – ¡Pudiste lastimarla! – agrega al ver como este deja su rostro de lado al escucharla; lentamente regresa su vista hacia ella, su mejilla roja muestra que ella no estimo en fuerza incluso un leve corte partía su mejilla

\- Nunca pondría su vida en peligro – dice calmado al regenerar su mejilla, el corte fue lo último que regenero: Rarity miro su casco y vio que había generado un recubrimiento de diamante inconscientemente – ella te quería demostrar que era tan fuerte como tú, que no por ser la hermana menor del "_Diamante Exótico_" era débil – le dice con firmeza

\- No había escuchado ese nombre desde hace algunos años – dice pensativa Rarity – no creí que recordaras el nombre que utilizaba al enfrentarte – comenta entre risas de tranquilidad

\- Ella lo recuerda – dice con tranquilidad Alphonse al iluminar su cuerno y proyectar como Sweetie Belle en su habitación pegaba un poster de su hermana disfrazada de heroína – solo quiere ser tan grande como su hermana – agrega al dar media vuelta y restaurar el suelo que habían destruido – ¿aun recuerdas los hechizos que te enseñe? – le pregunta al desactivar los escudos

\- Sí, solo no he tenido tiempo para practicar, ni un contrincante que me haga hacer uso de ellos. – comenta al iluminar su cuerno para levitar a Sweetie Belle e invocar un sillón para que esta descansara – A Twilight no le gusta compartirte – dice entre risas – Estas listo para mis ejercicios – comenta calmada al iluminar su cuerno y generar sobre ella diamantes con punta larga

Alphonse le sonrió un segundo, con un destello de su cuerno creo un escudo para Sweetie Belle; cuando ella terminaba era el turno de Rarity de aumentar sus fuerzas. Ambos se miraron con rivalidad: Rarity hizo arder su cuerno con magia mientras que Alphonse apenas iluminaba su cuerno.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Rarity disparaba con velocidad cientos de diamantes que emergían del suelo, sus ojos seguían fijos en Peccatum: esta intentaba girar y disparar pero al hacerlo un diamante chocaba con el rayo que apenas se separaba de su cuerno y generaba una explosión que la dañaba levemente. Fue así como en un giro de la cadera de Peccatum, ésta disparo un intenso rayo, pero un vórtice de luz se tragó el disparo. Twilight vio sus intenciones con su ojo derecho y expuso el rayo a espaldas de Peccatum. Ésta al ser sorprendida por su propio ataque gira su rostro solo para contemplar la explosión que la impulso contra los diamantes de Rarity.

Cadance miro asombrada como reposaba Peccatum sobre una cama de púas que la atravesaban de lado a lado; no podía creer que ella podía enfrentarla mientras los demás apenas lograban herirla; Shining Armor miro el resplandor de los diamantes, era un resplandor sumamente escaso, seguido miro los cristales de Cadance para confirmar su teoría: ese brillo era ausente.

Gotas de sangre negra cayeron desde lo alto, quemando y consumiendo el suelo donde caían; Twilight trago saliva al ver como Rarity apenas estaba comenzando a iluminar su cuerno. Las nubes cercanas se solificarón: se están transformando en diamantes blancos que rodeaban a Peccatum. Como si se tratara de una pasta blanca, brillante y pesada: los diamantes crearon una esfera donde mantenían prisionera el cuerpo de Peccatum. En solo momentos todos miraban como pequeños diamantes envolvían a los diamantes donde descansaba Peccatum: se convirtió en una esfera blanca, como si fuera un fragmento de nieve en el aire.

Twilight miro asombrada ese hechizo, era una prisión muy rara: en su mente buscaba en sus recuerdos ese hechizo, la composición y el estilo estético del hechizo le daban una mala sensación. Entre sus razonamientos miro como Rarity sonreía y levemente reía; eso angustiaba a Twilight no era la risa normal que ella tenía.

\- Ahora… - dijo suavemente Rarity mientras bajaba su mirada - ¡Muere! – agregó con malicia al elevar la vista hacia la esfera

Los ojos de Rarity emitían oscuridad: de sus costados emergieron largas y enormes cuchillas que se dispararon contra la esfera blanca; como si se tratara de pan, las cuchillas atravesaron rápidamente la esfera de lado a lado, seguido con una inclinación de la cabeza de Rarity, las cuchillas comenzaron a girar conforme los pequeños diamante simulaban ser agua pasando entre las grietas del diamante donde se encontraba Peccatum. Todos miraron aterrados como el interior estaba siendo triturado de una forma tan descarada, sin embargo no se escuchaba ningún ruido por parte de su víctima; únicamente el diamante al cortarse entre sí.

\- ¡Twilight detenla! – grita con fuerza Shining Armor al darse una idea de lo que sucedía- ella fue… - decía hasta ser interrumpido por un resplandor rojo.

La esfera se quemó como si fuera de papel, cenizas negras cayeron como nieve: todo se cubrió en sombras mientras el cielo presumía a Peccatum que estaba sin ningún daño.

\- Sí eres un riesgo – dice Peccatum tranquila al retirarse algunas cenizas del crin – ese hechizo es avanzado, incluso diría prohibido – agrega al arreglar su crin

\- ¿Prohibido? – repite confundida Cadance, ella mira atenta el aspecto de Rarity, sus ojos emitían oscuridad, mientras que de sus labios brotaba una cantidad de sangre

\- "Vivido Diamante" – dice Twilight al recordar el hechizo – es uno de los hechizos del libro de Alphonse- comenta al recordar sus detalles - ¿Cuándo te lo ha enseñado? – le pregunta al ver como relaja sus músculos tensos

\- Fue por mi cumpleaños – responde entre risas nerviosas – pero lo que no entiendo es porque no le ha afectado, no le hecho ningún daño – comenta furiosa Rarity, su voz se tensa, no lograba comprender el error

\- He tomado medidas para evitar ser dañada, no sé si pueda resistir un ataque con su "pureza" – exclama Peccatum con un tono amargo

\- ¡Twilight cuidado! – Exclama Shining Armor al crear un escudo en frente de su hermana, unas leves y muy sutiles gotas de sangre manchaban y corrompían la magia del escudo – Contamino a Rarity para evitar ser dañada por ella – agrega al iluminar la mejilla derecha de Rarity y limpiar una leve mancha de sangre

\- Pero eso no explica porque ella era la única que podía herirla – le comenta Twilight al ver como Peccatum se detiene sobre el suelo y sana sus heridas menores

\- Es cuestión de pureza. – Le respondió Cadance al acercarse - El corazón de Cristal es tan puro que puede dañar su oscuridad, sí la Señorita la ha enviado debe ser porque el corazón de cristal la puede destruir – comenta confiada al analizar la situación

\- Vaya eres lista. ¡Quién lo diría! – dice sarcástica Pecctumm al avanzar hacia ellas con un andar elegante - ¿Pero qué tan pura debe ser una yegua para que se le considere blanca? – Pregunta como metáfora al avanzar hacia Rarity – _una virgen_ – exclama con lujuria al ver a la unicornio blanca.

Rarity la miro con furia un segundo antes de hacer emerger diamantes punzantes bajo de Peccatum; Twilight siguió a su amiga y disparo un potente rayo, mientras que Cadance y Shining Armor generaban un disparo cruzado que impacto contra el rayo de Twilight al estar cerca de su rival. En segundos una briza muerta anuncia la explosión que partió las profundidades por semejante explosión que aparto el cristal y a quienes dispararon.

Del interior del humo un rayo rojo impacto contra Twilight apartándola, seguido contra Cadance; ambas fueron expulsadas fuera de la visión de sus compañeros. Shining Armor intento frenar el ataque que se dirigía hacía Cadance pero su rayo fue inútil ante el poder de Peccatum. Rarity miró con asombro la facilidad con la cual las princesas eran derrotadas: su cuerno destello un brillo blanco con el cual hizo emerger diamantes de sus costados, seguido los disparo sin retrasó hacia ésta: ella entre cerro los ojos al ver la aguda mirada de la unicornio blanca: con un movimiento de sus cascos noto que no podía esquivar sus diamantes. Shining Amor fue más astuto e hizo emerger cadenas de magia con las cuales la ato al suelo. Rarity no midió fuerza ni cantidad: apuñalo el cuerpo de Peccatum de lado a lado, hasta las cadenas de magia se rompieron al no resistir la fuerza de choque que sintió el cuerpo de Peccatum. Cada corte fue profundo, uno seguido de otro, cortando la carne hasta adentrarse y sobre salir del otro lado. El cuerpo de la unicornio del Círculo rodo por el suelo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo; su sangre cubrió el suelo con rapidez: esas heridas múltiples eran muy precisas, cada corte, en cada punto vital, en cada punto nervioso; solo Rarity tenía tal puntería como para romper una conexión nerviosa.

\- Se ha terminado – pronuncia Rarity al exhalar aliviada

\- No – se escucha desde lo lejano – ¡Solo ha comenzado! – exclama con fuerza Peccatum al levantarse del suelo: su aspecto era horrido, todo un costado de su cuerpo estaba apuñalado hasta no poder, ni siquiera era posible pensar que dentro de ese cumulo de sangre y carne cortada hubiera un rostro; estaba desfigurada, pero consciente del dolor que su cuerpo sentía.

Los cristales se bañaron con una luz roja y con el movimientos del ojo de Peccatum fueron disparados hacía Shining Armor y Rarity. Fueron como rayos de luz en la oscuridad, no habría forma de frenarlos estando tan expuestos, sin embargo cristales rosados emergieron frente de los diamantes y siguieron emergiendo hasta frenar los ataques. Cadance en lo apartado iluminaba su cuerno para salvarlos mientras Twilight curaba a ambas del ataque que sufrieron. Peccatum se percató de la presencia de las princesas, por un instante ya las había olvidado: con un gesto de rechazo avanzo: una de sus patas estaba completamente destruida, exponiendo el hueso y dejando colgar la carne, su costado herido dejaba ver como sus órganos chorreaban al avanzar.

\- Princesa Cadance, Princesa Twilight.,, – dijo con elegancia Peccatum al avanzar y mirar a ambas, su ojo herido se regeneraba conforme avanzaba – Me había olvidado de ustedes, espero no se sientan… - decía con un tono de malicia al lamer sus labios reconstruidos y girar su mirada hacia los unicornios – desplazadas – añadió finalmente al sonreírles.

Desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer sobre una nube cercana: la magia de Peccatum cubrió las nubes, se tornaron negras y densas, se extendieron por todo el Imperio de Cristal. Twilight miró con intriga sus movimientos, intentaba determinar la clase de hechizo que estaba por realizar, no tardó mucho en reconocer el espesor de las nubes para notar que se trataba de un círculo de invocación sobre todo el Imperio de Cristal: ella ilumino su cuerno con fuerza y disparo un potente rayo morado que se adelgazaba mientras se alejaba, se volvió fino y precisó como una aguja, Cadance y Rarity sabían que se trataba de una llamarada por lo que hicieron un domo de diamantes y cristales para protegerse de lo siguiente. Peccatum resalto la simbología con nubes más oscuras y cuando sus preparativos estuvieron listos, ilumino su cuerno con magia blanca que activo la invocación; por otro lado el rayo de Twilight se impactaba contra las nubes más sólidas y al chocar con la magia de Peccatus se detonaba. El cielo negro se incendió en llamas tan bravas que se intentaban extender al suelo, mientras que su superficie se consumía por la intensidad del fuego.

Desde el interior del domo se escucharon golpes al caer; Peccatum había invocado un ejército de pesadillas para respaldarla pero debido a la llamarada de Twilight que perduraba aún estos monstruos morían antes de caer contra el suelo de cristal. La llamarada de Twilight era tan intensa que comenzaba a envolver a las nubes y a alcanzar a Peccatum que reposaba en el interior.

\- ¿Pero que ha sido eso Twilight? – le pregunta Shining con asombro al ver como los suelos se teñían de un intenso anaranjado y por los cuerpos carbonizados que caían constantemente contra el domo y el suelo

\- ¿Qué nivel de llamarada era esa? – Le pregunta Rarity al limpiarse el sudor de la frente, el calor ya era tangible a tal distancia – nunca había visto que hicieras uno superior a tres – agrega al acercarse y poner un casco sobre su cuerno – está caliente – añade al sentir el calor y el vapor que produce su sudor al evaporarse

\- Ocho llamaradas – le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa Twilight a Rarity al mencionar la intensidad del fuego – Es uno de los hechizos que Alphonse me enseño, nunca realizo este hechizo sobre el suelo por el grado de destrucción que produce, además que se expande por la superficie. Podría quemar el mundo si lo hiciera en la tierra, por eso siempre lo he desarrollado en el interior de la puerta, ahí no existe nada que se pueda perder – le explica a su hermano al avanzar y asomarse para ver el fuego el cielo que perduraba aun.

Sin embargo ni ella esperaba ver como grandes máquinas de acero descendían del cielo, acorazadas con metal y simulando ser una serpiente se deslizaban desde el interior del círculo hacía el imperio de cristal. La cantidad era preocupante, al menos se asomaban siete mientras cuatro emergían totalmente, seguido cuerpos de metal cayeron contra las casas y el domo: figuras extrañas que caminaban en dos patas y sostenían cuatro brazos sobre sus costados era lo que presenciaban.

\- **Esto solo es el inicio – **dijo para sí misma Peccatum al sonreír. Desapareció y apareció sobre una de las serpientes de acero que emergían** \- ¡Esto se termina hoy! –** grita furiosa al dirigir el ataque

\- ¡Espero tengas un plan Twilight! – exclamo nervioso Shining Armor al ver como los cielos se teñían de sombras

**[Poniville]**

Magicae una alicornio anaranjada, su crin azul con una franja negra mira paciente a Fluttershy quien se asegura de que la magia que rodea a Magicae no se acerque a Rainbow Dash ni a Applejack. Los ojos de Fluttershy resplandecían a la distancia; ella sabía que si había un momento para darlo todo era este. Rainbow Dash choco sus cascos con el suelo para activar los brazaletes que lleva: en segundos el suelo se calentó por la energía que pasaba bajo sus cascos. Applejack torció su cuello de lado a lado: estaba calentando para lo que seguía; su lazo mágico se desenrollo de su casco y se alargó al rodearla y crear una espiral a su alrededor.

\- Quisiera ver cuál es la fuerza de la cual te ha dotado la Discordia – dice Magicae al retorcer una sonrisa en su rostro: se notaba el deseo por ver el poder real de Fluttershy; su lengua recorría sus labios al solo imaginar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

En un segundo Magicae desapareció de la vista de todos; Rainbow Dash y Applejack se sorprendieron, con dos pasos se pusieron en guardia para prevenir una sorpresa sin embargo verla aparecer a un costado de Fluttershy las impacto de golpe. Magicae apareció lanzando una rápida y enérgica patada hacia el rostro de Fluttershy que miraba aún hacía enfrente. Fue un gran resonar en el espacio, como si se tratara de una explosión descomunal; ante todos la patada de Magicae había sido frenada por un ala astral de la pegaso; seguido con un empujo del ala astral la aparto lo suficiente para girar y lanzar un corte con su otra ala astral. Un escudo negro se formó entre el pecho de Magicae y el corte del ala astral: la magia resistió un poco y si no fuera porque se apartaba las plumas hubieran cortado su pecho cuando atravesaron el escudo.

Mientras Magicae se apartaba agradecida de evitar el letal corte fue tomada por el lazo de Applejack que atrapo su cuerpo; la poni naranja tiro de su lazo con la fuerza suficiente para jalar bruscamente a Magicae; Rainbow Dash se elevó ligeramente para recibirla: con sus cascos juntos genero una tremenda cantidad de energía. Para cuando Magicae se aproximaba lanzo un solo golpe con toda esa energía sin embargo ella no estaba dispuesta a recibir eso: usando la fuerza que traía recogió sus patas y se giró, sus alas estaban atadas a su cuerpo por lo que el giro fue rápido, junto sus patas en segundos y usando su casco izquierdo delantero aparto el golpe de la pegaso azul, mientras pateaba su pecho con ambas patas traseras.

Ante los ojos de Rainbow Dash parecía imposible, con el golpe de un casco aparto el golpe eléctrico y con una patada doble la impactaba hasta llegar al suelo. Applejack tiro de ella nuevamente y la arrojo al cielo para evitar que su amiga fuera aplastada. Fue soltada por el lazo al alejarse, fue entonces que se sostuvo en el aire nuevamente pero el casco que había evitado el golpe de Rainbow Dash estaba herido, sus terminales nerviosas se habían quemado, su piel estaba ligeramente tostada y humeante, y sus músculos se intentaban contraer un poco. El daño producido era peor de lo que esperaba.

Mientras Magicae intentaba curar su pata herida Fluttershy ascendió como bala, se posiciono frente de ella y con un rápido movimiento lanzo un doble corte con sus alas astrales en forma cruzada. Magicae miró sorprendida su acto, seguido la miró con desprecio mientras se alejaba, contrajo su cuerpo para evitar el corte pero su pata dañada no reacciono a tiempo y fue amputada de un solo movimiento.

La sonrisa de Magicae cambio a un agudo grito que fue seguido por golpe de aire que hacían las alas astrales al aletear y lanzar nuevamente cortes hacía la alicornio; Magicae ilumino su cuerno furiosa y con un estallido de energía disparo hacia la pegaso amarilla. Fluttershy no cambio la expresión de su rostro, su ala astral se contrajo y freno el ardiente disparo de magia que tuvo la fuerza para proyectar como bala a Fluttershy: ella giro su cuerpo ligeramente para ver su trayectoria, en cuanto noto que se dirigía al castillo de Twilight; la mirada de Fluttershy se recogió hacia Magicae: se frenó en el aire para luego repeler el rayo con la pura fuerza bruta de su ala astral. Se sostuvo en el aire sin aletear ninguna de sus alas: doblo sus alas naturales sobre ella generando una esfera dorada que se energizaba; cuando alcanzo el tamaño suficiente hizo retroceder el rayo de Magicae con un empujón de su ala astral para luego desatar todo esa energía contra ella. El choque de ambas energías exhalo horror, como si fuera un grito de furia entre ambas sus rayos chocaron apartando las nubes al esparcir aire como si fuera un tornado.

Rayo tras rayo, Fluttershy la enfrentaba a distancia mientras que golpe tras golpe Rainbow Dash se acercaba lanzando una serie de golpes enérgicos que dispersaban truenos y relámpagos al ser esquivados: para Magicae era más peligrosa Rainbow Dash pues esos brazaletes tenían la energía equivalente a mil tormentas.

**[Flash Back]**

\- Twilight estos hechizos son en realidad muy raros – dice Rainbow Dash al cambiar las páginas del libro de hechizos – no hay alguno que pueda hacerme ser más rápida – agrega al poner sus cascos sobre el libro y mirar a su amiga con esperanzas

\- Posiblemente – dice burlonamente Twilight al acercarse a ella – Ese libro tiene demasiados hechizos, más de lo que esas páginas viejas pueden contar – dice calmada al organizar un closet de su habitación

\- ¿Porque no le preguntas? – comenta calmado Alphonse al adentrarse en la habitación con la ropa limpia de Twilight y de Socra – Pero no te aseguro el resultado – agrega al dejar la ropa limpia sobre la cama cercana

\- Alphonse… te dicen genio y le hablas a un libro. – dice sarcástica y con un tono de burla Rainbow Dash al escucharlo – Creo que Fluttershy ya te ha enloquecido – agrega en broma al saber que él le está enseñando a terminar de dominar la magia caótica dentro de la puerta prisión

\- Puede estar algo desubicado algunas veces – dice entre risas Twilight al acercarse a él para ayudarlo a separar, doblar, guardar y colgar la ropa limpia – pero no es broma – comenta al empujar a Alphonse hacia su amiga

\- Sí, entiendo – dice Alphonse mirándola intrigado, seguido se acerca a la pegaso azul, con un tosido aclara su garganta – Libro busca un contenido para Rainbow Dash – ordena con firmeza, su ojo del mañana se activó un segundo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama Rainbow Dash al apoyarse en el libro – ¡lo he visto usaste tu ojo raro! – le grita mientas lo apunta con un casco firme - ¿Qué pretendes…? – decía hasta perder el equilibrio; el libro se agito para quitarse el peso de encima, Rainbow cayó al suelo al momento, seguido se levantó para ver horrorizada como el libro agitaba sus hojas

\- No te asuste Rainbow, el libro reacciona a la voz de quienes tengan un ojo del mañana, usualmente reacciona al portador más fuerte. – le explica calmada Twilight mientras la levanta con su magia – también ofrece una mayor gama de resultados para el dueño del libro – agrega al ver como Alphonse se acerca al libro para ver el resultado

Éste mira con intriga el resultado, su ojo izquierdo forma la espiral y las hojas cambian nuevamente, se agitan con tanta energía que incluso Twilight noto que algo ocultaba. Alphonse mira tranquilo la página actual: los movimientos de sus ojos de lado a lado indicaban que ese hechizo era poco común.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunta con calma Twilght al ver como miraba perdidamente las páginas del libro.

Ella no tuvo respuesta al momento, los ojos verdes de Alphonse seguían fijos en el libro; Twilight frunció el rostro al ver que no la escuchaba; Rainbow tragó saliva, la mirada de su amiga le asustaba, tenía un rostro muy maduro y serio cuando se molestaba.

\- No, solo estoy sorprendido por la complejidad de este hechizo – le respondió Alphonse al elevar su mirada hacia ella – la mirada serie de Alphonse era más intensa que la de Twilight por el simple hecho que él nunca era serio; Twilight tomaba todas las decisiones del hogar y él solo obedecía

Alphonse desapareció en el aire con un resplandor; ambas se miraron entre si un segundo y antes de poder decir algo él regreso al atravesar las puertas de la habitación sosteniendo un cofre de madera de sauce.

\- Esto es lo que necesitas – dijo Alphonse al tomar el cofre con su magia y acercárselo, se notaba un tono de seriedad al hablar _– Los Brazaletes De La Tempestad Eterna_ – le dice al ver como ella abre el cofre y mira maravillada unos brazaletes muy brillantes que emitían energía eléctrica – Me resultaba extraño que fuera un objeto; el hechizo me daba su ubicación únicamente. – le dice a Twilight al ver como esta lo miraba con una ceja arqueada – Según dice el libro estos brazaletes tiene la capacidad de controlar las tormentas; y solo alguien digno de su poder los podrá tomar del lugar donde descansan sin ser afectado por su furia. – dice al iluminar su cuerno con su magia para dar el ejemplo: en cuanto su magia los toco un rayo escalo por el aire e impacto su cuerpo – ni la magia los puede tocar – agrega al arrodillarse, el rayo había impactado un punto muy cercano a su corazón

\- ¿Y yo podre tomarlos? – se pregunta así misma Rainbow Dash al ver su reflejo en su metal

Su casco se acercó a ellos, inconscientemente temía que la energía la dañara, pero eso no evitaba que su casco se acercara, la energía toco lentamente su casco antes de tocarlos. Sus ojos brillaron con rayos azules al tomarlos.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Rainbow Dash bajo el impulso eléctrico y cubrió su cuerpo con energía tan pura que parecía ser un destello de luz. Magicae evitaba los latigazos que Applejack lanzaba a sus alas, mientras desviaba con rayos y escudos de energía los despiadados disparos de Fluttershy, y aun con todo esto su mirada estaba fija en la pegaso azul que lanzaba golpes tan rápidos y patadas tan repentinas que apenas lograba esquivar. Defenderse le resultaba difícil, solo como acto crucial, frenaba el golpe con una pata para intentar atacarla. Magicae esquivo a Rainbow con mucha dificultad, su cuerpo atlético la hacía sumamente veloz, y la luz que su cuerpo emitía hacía imposible verla fijamente. Entonces en un momento logro rodear a la pegaso para disparar a sus espaldas, pero en cuanto su vista se fijó al frente contemplo como una esfera había tomado su lugar.

Fluttershy en lo apartado expandió sus cascos lo más separados uno de otros: la esfera se hincho y atrapo a Magicae en una luz dorada que seguido se tornó rojiza para luego detonar: agito a hasta a las montañas con la explosión. Vidrios se rompieron al recibir el impulso de energía y el efecto onda de la explosión.

Los que seguían en Poniville miraban como en frente de ellos colisionaban fuerzas; Applejack miro la reacción del pueblo, ellos no podían soportar los vientos cortantes ni el estruendo sónico que generaban los golpes por lo que tomo la decisión de evacuar a los civiles pero en cuanto giro vio que alguien más ya estaba haciéndose cargo de los civiles.

En lo apartado Big Mac dirigía a los civiles mientras se aseguraba que nada saliera volando contra alguien; la vista de Applejack regreso a los cielos al escuchar un alarido seguido de una risa maligna: una onda de oscuridad aparto el fuego que envolvía a Magicae, sus ojos brillaban con un tono muy fuerte, y antes de poder decir algo disparo un delgado pero fino rayo de magia negra hacía Fluttershy. La pegaso amarilla frunció su rostro con desagrado, hizo aparecer un espejo con la forma de mariposa y lo puso enfrente del rayo: desafiando la lógica el rayo fue repelido, pero Magicae seguía empujando rabiosa: sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza hasta el punto que en la punta de su cuerno se hizo una esfera mientras el rayo seguía siendo delgado: Fluttershy miró asombrada como en segundos el rayo triplicaba su tamaño , ella estiro el espejo con su poder: el golpe que recibió fue suficiente para destruir el espejo y cortar la mejilla de Fluttershy quien se había teletransportado para evitar ser herida; sin embargo los fragmentos del espejo reflejaron una lluvia de pequeños rayos que se dirigían contra el pueblo.

Magicae noto como Fluttershy aparecía para protegerlo y aprovecho su bondad para sorprenderá con una teletransportación y patearla al interior del castillo seguida de un disparo explosivo de magia; el interior se ilumino con una luz negra al explotar; Magicae tenía sus pupilas contraídas por el poder que la llenaba por lo que vio atenta como Fluttershy le regresaba un descomunal disparo de energía caótica que abrió el techo del castillo de Twilight. Magicae retrocedió en el aire un momento, elevo su pata derecha a la altura de su pecho y de un golpe lateral desvió el gran poder, solo volvió a disparar un rayo de oscuridad que atravesó de forma precisa el pecho de Fluttershy.

Todo había sido muy rápido, Magicae había duplicado sus fuerzas; en ese momento en que el cuerpo de Fluttershy era atravesado de lado a lado por ese rayo negro notó algo que paso por alto: Magicae había regenerado su pata amputada cuando creo esa honda de oscuridad.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – exclamo Fluttershy mientras su boca se llenaba de sangre al caer contra el suelo

Los diversos rayos se dirigieron con velocidad hacia los civiles que evacuaban la zona; Applejack agito su lazo en el aire en un intento de evitar que algunos rayos pasaran, mientras tanto Rainbow Dash se escabullo por las espaldas de Magicae y le proporciono una serie de golpes, de arriba a abajo de lado a lado con patadas y finalizándola con una esfera de energía que produjo en sus cascos con la cual desplomo a la alicornio.

Applejack tenía miedo, no había nada que pudiera hacer, su hermano no sabía lo que se acercaba; ese sentimiento de inutilidad la invadió, un frio recorrió su cuello al ver como los disparos pasaban sobre ella como una lluvia de estrellas negras. Se apresuró para advertirles pero no tenía la velocidad suficiente por lo que solo gritaba con pánico.

Vio asombrada como los intensos rayos eran frenados por un torbellino de vientos incoloros; Applejack ladeo su mirada a lo apartado y miro como la voz de Sweetie Belle generaba un torbellino de vientos musicales que atrapaban a los rayos y los hacían girar en su interior hasta el cielo; su melodiosa voz estaba hechizada para generar un hechizo de control muy avanzado. Manzanas eran lanzadas por el cielo hacia un punto de colisión con los rayos: Apple Bloom era quien lanzaba las manzanas junto con su hermano para evitar que los rayos más agiles se acercaran por debajo y por encima del hechizo de Sweetie Belle. Se generaban estruendosas explosiones que inundaron el cielo de fuego negro; en eso una pegaso cortó el fuego con su vuelo; era Scootaloo que pasaba entre los delgados espacios del aire, a su paso el torbellino de Sweetie Belle la perseguía, por lo que la que dirigía el rumbo del ataque musical era la pegaso que atrapaba en su interior los rayos y ahora al infernal fuego que se expandía con agresividad.

\- Applejack, todo está bien, nosotras cuidaremos de los demás, ve a ver a Fluttershy aún no ha salido del interior, podría estar herida – dijo Apple Bloom con firmeza, sus ojos brillaban, tenía la madurez para saber qué era lo que debía hacer, aun cuando el mundo temblada su postura era la de una líder

\- Pero ustedes no deber… - decía Applejack con un tono de incertidumbre y lamento

\- ¡Applejack! – le grito su hermana al interrumpirla al ver como se humedecían sus ojos, lo cielos negros que se formaban y el retumbar de la tierra no la dejaba pensar, su mente se nubla de pensamientos, solamente no podía tomar una decisión; pero su hermana sí - ¡si más lo piensas menos logras enfocarte! - le dijo dando un paso enfrente - ¡Tenemos nuestro objetivo listo, estamos listas para enfrentar a esa alicornio! – dijo al señalar como Scootaloo giraba bruscamente en el cielo seguida de los vientos musicales de su Sweetie Belle. Con mucha velocidad descendió como meteoro, hacia Magicae quien comenzaba a levantarse y a regenerar sus heridas.

Rainbow Dash esperaba paciente la señal de Apple Bloom. Esperaba a distancia de Magicae, pasando de lado a lado golpeando su cuerpo para evitar que escapara. La velocidad de Sccotaloo detono en un sónico, por lo que ahora le era imposible girar sin bajar su velocidad; el ataque de Sweetie Belle la seguía muy cerca y mientras más rápida era ella más rápida se volvía el ataque sónico, las alas de Scootaloo se cansaba y tenía que seguir dando lo mejor de ella hasta que Apple Bloon diera la orden.

\- Applejack – dijo Apple Bloom al elevar su casco derecho en el aire – ¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders defenderán Poniville! – exclamo con orgullo al bajar su casco

Sweetie Belle miro atenta el movimiento de su amiga, seguido cerró su boca cortando su voz y con un soplido entre dientes encendió la punta como si fuera una mecha de magia. El fuego verdoso produjo el estruendo de mil voces en llanto, era agudo y largo, tétrico y despiadado: todos fueron forzados a tapar sus orejas.

Una corriente de fuego verde se extendió por encima de los civiles, subía por el cielo hasta pasar por las nubes: conforme se alargaba su fuego se tenía de un color rojizo y cada vez era más intenso. Desde el interior del castillo una agonizante Fluttershy miro como se encendía el cielo por la serpiente de fuego que crecía: ante ella una parte del alargado túnel musical exploto generando una flama más ardiente. Hacia muchos giros sobre las nubes, y estando por encima de las nubes ocurrió una segunda explosión que aparto las nubes superiores para revelar todos los giros que había hecho Scootaloo para alargar el ataque.

\- ¡Imposible! - exclamo Fluttershy con un brote de sangre en sus labios, ella regeneraba su herida mientras miraba lo que pensaba imposible – ¡eso es una Llamarada! – dice con asombro - ¡No!, es más… que una Llamarada es nivel superior… ¡Dos llamaradas! – exclama al ver como desciende un infierno de fuego insaciable

Rainbow Dash miro la serpiente de fuego y se lanzó contra Magicae rápidamente, de un giro de su cuerpo golpeo a la alicornio hasta derrumbarla por la electricidad que la envolvía sus cascos; poniendo sus cascos traseros sobre ella emitió una patada con la cual se propulso hacia arriba para interceptar a Scootaloo en el aire; con un agudo giro Raimbow giro bruscamente para apartarse del camino del ataque, el fuego era más rápido. Una tercera explosión acelero el fuego y solo a centímetros de ambas el fuego acaricio los cascos de Rainbow Dash.

Magicae entumecida solo pudo ver como un resplandor rojizo se acercaba hasta cubrirla de luz y presentarle lo que era el poder de Tres Llamaradas. Fluttershy hizo uso de su magia y genero un campo alrededor de Magicae para concentrar en ella y contener el poder del ataque.

Un golpe que estremeció la tierra se sintió, seguido de un grito tan agudo que hizo temblar a todos, eran gritos de un profundo dolor. Rainbow Dash vio la silueta de Magicae arder, hasta que desapareció para aparecer fuera del ataque, su carne carbonizada y hasta en un punto muerta, si no fuera por su habilidad para regenerarse estaría muerta. Applejack lanzo su lazo y la tomo con este para jalarla y lanzarla nuevamente al fuego; cabalgo hasta el borde del escudo y la sostuvo contra su voluntad. Los gritos quebraban el corazón de todos, era incluso una tortura.

La serpiente de fuego llegaba su fin, cuando las últimas vueltas se daban solo quedo el trayecto resto, Sweetie Belle ilumino su cuerno y conforme el fuego se reducía acercaba una tapa con la cual concentraría la última explosión. Fluttershy y Sweetie Belle cerraron el espacio justo a tiempo; una explosión azoto el espacio: Sweetie Belle no resistió el golpe y su escudo superior cedió, pero el escudo burbuja de Fluttershy resistió lo que era similar a Cuatro Llamadas.

\- ¿Se terminó? – pregunto tímida Scootaloo al sentir como vibraban sus alas aun - ¿Ganamos? – añadió al ver que estaba siendo abrazada en el aire por Rainbow Dash

\- Eso parece – comenta aliviada Applejack al ver como el interior de la esfera de Fluttershy ardía en un fuego infernal.

\- Sí, lo han logrado – se escucha desde el interior, una voz muy débil y frágil, como si fuera una pequeña quien hablara

\- Sigue con vida – comento con miedo Fluttershy al sentir como un corazón latía en su interior

El lazo de Applejack se tensó rápidamente, fue como una alerta de lo siguiente. Magicae tiro del lazo azotando a Applejack contra el escudo de Fluttershy, una y otra vez: el rostro de Applejack se cubrió con sangre, esos golpes no eran ligeros, y como su lazo lo tenía atado a su pata no lo podía soltar hasta que quedó inconsciente, su lazo perdió la fuerza y se desamarro de su casco. Rainbow Dash bajo apresurada, dejo a Scootaloo junto a Apple Bloom y envistió la esfera con una potente carga eléctrica que hizo a todos guardar silencio.

De forma espontánea el lazo de Applejack sobre la burbuja salió y tomo del cuello a Rainbow Dash: lentamente le estaba arrebatando la vida: el hecho era que Magicae seguía atada al lazo y este entra y salía según tiraban para mantenerla en su lugar.

Fluttershy intento hacer algo pero presencio frente de ella como Magicae se proyectaba, su carne quemada, sus huesos carbonizados y su rostro desfigurado; sin embargo se regeneraba rápidamente.

\- Lo han logrado – dijo Magiae al despejarse el fuego del interior de la esfera mágica, su cara agachada daba una sensación melancólica - ¡Me han molestado! – grita al tirar el lazo que la atrapaba; Rainbow Dash perdía sus fuerzas rápidamente, ya no se podía oponer, necesitaba respirar.

Fluttershy agacho la mirada tímida y suspiro, sabía lo que ocurriría si salvaba a Rainbow, sabía lo que pasaría porque lo veía en los ojos de Magicae. Rainbow Dash sintió como volvía al respirar: el escudo burbuja desapareció para liberarla de ese mortal apretón; Fluttershy intentó evitarlo pero era muy corta la distancia entre ambas: Magicae se disparó contra ella con un golpe de energía que la proyecto contra el castillo nuevamente; justo en el pecho, con mucha energía para detener su corazón. Fluttershy quedo suspendida entre escombros, si el castillo aún no se caía era porque todo el daño era superior, pero ahora era su tronco donde la pegaso descansaba.

Rainbow Dash miro todo de reojo y en cuanto tomo aire giro su cadera para emitirle una patada directa en el cráneo a Magicae: esta consideraba que ya habría muerto por lo que no esperaba ser herida. Su cuerpo se ladeo y cayó en sus cascos un segundo, su cuerpo ya fallaba por los ataques eléctricos, seguido Rainbow Dash toco tierra y disparo una patada ascendente hacia su rostro para lanzarla sobre ella; seguido sin perder tiempo junto sus cascos y género una esfera eléctrica que lanzo hacía esta. Magicae miro con rabia la esfera, la esquivaría de no ser por chocar contra un cuerpo ajeno: Fluttershy la atrapo y la expuso directamente. Magicae giro su rostro para ver el de ella, fue entonces que lo vio. Su mechón gris había crecido hasta cubrir la mitad de su crin rosado, sus ojos amarillos eran tóxicos, su poder caótico se presentaba por primera vez fuera de un entrenamiento.

Magicae fue afectada totalmente, sus ojos resaltaron de sus orbitas oculares; sin embargo Fluttershy también fue afectada pero la expresión de su rostro indicaba que disfrutaba de esa energía.

\- Podemos decir que tú no eres la única cuyo poder está oculto – le susurra con malicia Fluttershy en la oreja de Magicae

\- Es tiempo de hacer magia – dice entre dientes Magicae al iluminar su cuerno y desaparecer junto con Fluttershy.

Sweetie Belle despertó para ver como en el cielo se enfrentaban dos potencias superiores al entendimiento, la magia caótica de Fluttershy contra la magia negra de Magicae. Dorado contra negro; luz contra oscuridad.

Sin disparos, sin protección, solo fuerza bruta era el arma de ambas, golpeándose el cuerpo con la fuerza suficiente para cortar montañas. Ambas estaban en el mismo nivel sin embargo Magicae aumentaba su poder mientras que Fluttershy reducía su control, en su interior temía rebasar el límite. Lentamente Fluttershy se demoraba y era herida: Magicae la tomo de su cabeza con su magia y disparo directamente un disparo que repitió una y otra vez: el cuerpo de Fluttershy cayó sin fuerzas, solo podía protegerse ahora, no tenía oportunidades de derrotarla ahora que su control se reducía.

Applejack había despertado por el alboroto, muy por encima de las nubes esas dos potencias mágicas se enfrentaban, sin embargo al ver como su amiga fallaba no se pudo quedar sin hacer nada. Hizo girar su lazo y lo lanzo hacia Magicae: el lazo mágico se estiro hasta alcanzarla y atraparla de una de sus patas; con un fuerte tiro que se multiplico por la magia del laso Magicae cayó y se impactó contra el interior del castillo de Twilight.

\- ¡Fluttershy! – exclamo con euforia Rainbow Dash al ver caer sin fuerzas hacía la tierra. Ella voló y atrapo antes de que se hiciera más daños

\- ¡Crusaders! – grito con fuerza Rainbow Dash – Es hora de terminar con ella. ¡Apple Bloom ya sabes que hacer! – le dijo con fuerza. Apple Bloom la miro desde la superficie con seriedad, miro a sus compañeras y con un lenguaje corporal les indico cual era el plan. Applejack miro con asombro a su hermana, ella comandaba la defensa de Poniville y ella no lo sabía hasta verla tomar partido en la Guerra contra las fuerzas de la Señorita.

\- ¡Apple Bloom! – dijo con fuerza Aplejack, se notaba un titubear en su voz, temía por su hermana - ¿qué sucede, qué harán? – le preguntó con fuerza

\- Ven, necesito que la ates – le dijo mientras avanza con Sweetie Belle que preparaba la teletransportación

\- ¡Qué! – dijo confundida Applejack, no podía creer que en realidad consideraran poder enfrentar a un alicornio que ha derrotado a Fluttershy que podría ser el ser más fuerte de Equestria

\- ¡Rainbow! – le grito Apple Bloom al calcular unos números en la tierra – ¡Sónico de los truenos! – agrega mientras jala a su hermana junto con sus amigas – la vamos a partir a la mitad – dijo confiada

Sweetie Belle no perdió tiempo y en cuanto los tuvo en alcance activo el hechizo para aparecer dentro del castillo. Miraron a Magicae herida, su mirada se encogía en brotes de sangre, ya había gastado mucha magia en sanar los órganos que Fluttershy le hirió.

\- Pero miren lo que trajo el viento – dijo Magicae al levantarse, su postura firme no mostraba debilidades – Ustedes niñas deben estar considerando morir, es decir, una pegaso, una terrestre y una unicornio: dentro de todos ustedes solo esa unicornio puede herirme – dice con arrogancia al recordar el impacto de las Cuatro Llamaradas

\- Es la primera vez que hago una Llamarada tan fuerte – dice para sus compañeras Sweetie Belles al ver como los ojos de Magicae se habían tornado negros – no creo poder repetir una – les informa, había alcanzado su límite, no habría forma en que pudiera realizar otra Llamarada

\- Mis alas están aún muy cansadas – dice Scootaloo al mover un poco sus alas para prepararse y volar

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan? – le susurró Applejack a su hermana, sentía un miedo que acariciaba su cuerpo; estaban enfrentando a alguien que estaba al nivel de Fluttershy.

\- No sueltes tú lazo y tira con mucha fuerza – dijo sin inmutar su rostro Apple Bloom. Su hermana arqueo la ceja, no terminaba de entender lo que pensaban las niñas.

Sweetie Belle abrió ligeramente sus labios para silbar un tono que le permitió disparar una potencia eléctrica que impactó el cuerpo de Magicae: muchos de sus hechizos están ligados a su melodiosa voz, su cuerno consume el mismo tipo de magia que Alphonse por lo que no necesita mucha magia para realizar hechizos de alta dificultad.

Magicae se impactó contra la pared, su cuerpo no podía soportar más energía, estaban dañando su sistema nervioso, ya comenzaba a alentarse. Todos saltaron, Scootaloo se elevó sobre ellos; Applejack salto a la derecha, mientras que Apple Bloom salto a la izquierda. Sweetie Belle sonrió inocentemente al teletransportar a todos a sus lugares.

Las hermanas aparecieron a los costados de Magicae, ésta se sorprendió por su formación: Applejack tomo su laso y lanzo la mitad a su hermana y a Scootaloo que estaba sobre Magicae. Se lanzaron los extremos del lazo una y otra vez hasta tener atada e inmovilizada a la alicornio quien aún sufría los efectos de la energía eléctrica.

\- ¡Esto se termina ahora! – grito con fuerza Sweetie Belle al iluminar su cuerno y destrozar la pared a sus espaldas

\- ¡Nadíe se mete con Poniville! – le dijo Apple Bloom al tirar con todas sus fuerzas del lazo. Las tres tiraban del lazo por lo que el cuerpo de Magicae se suspendía en el aire sin forma de escapar

\- Y sobre todo – agrego con esfuerzo Scootalo al elevar un poco sobre el suelo a la alicornio

\- **¡Nadie se mete con las Crusaders!** – dijeron las tres al remarcar su orgullo, su valor, su fuerza, su inteligencia y su coraje

Sweetie Belle genero un disco vertical ella, seguido de otro y de otro, estos discos se a transparentaron revelando un punto brillante en la distancia: era Rainbow Dash que se había alejado para subir al punto más alto y caer en picada, girando para impactar contra su objetivo con una velocidad superior al sonido. Sus cascos estaban llenos de energía: estaba expulsando mucha más energía de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntaba Magicae mientras intentaba liberarse, pero cada vez que se movía Sweetie Belle la volvía a electrocutar para evitar que usara su magia y se moviera – esas cosas son… - decía al ver la magia pura con la cual se componían esas cosas que tenía en frente – Multiplicadores… - dijo con miedo – ¡tres multiplicadores! – agrego horrorizada, sabía que no podría soportar algo similar a eso

Magicae entro en pánico se agito con temor, pero Sweetie Belle la sedaba para evitar que fallara. Las pequeñas tenían el plan perfecto, pero no sabían cómo debilitar lo suficiente a Magicae. Ahora lágrimas recorren los ojos de la alicornio, su cuerpo no reacciona por el daño que Rainbow le ha dejado, su magia está muy agotada: Fluttershy golpea fuerte; y ahora mira con horror como la pegaso que lleva en sus cascos una tormenta de arcoíris se acerca.

Ante sus ojos no quedan esperanzas, ve como la tormenta se multiplica por diez al pasar por el primer multiplicador, se eleva a cien al pasar por el segundo, y alcanza el poder de mil tormentas al pasar por el tercero. Y sin olvidar que la velocidad también fue aumentada, por lo que Dash alcanzo una velocidad igual a la luz, pero para Magicae todo paso tan lento, pudo ver los gesto de la pegaso a cada paso y solo pudo pensar en:

\- Hemos fallado – pensó para sí misma al ver a las demás – las hemos subestimado – continua al ver el rostro de la chicas que la derrotaron al tener una estrategia superior – es una pena que no contaran con esto – sonríe al ver como Dash se acerca

Rainbow Dash se impacta contra una zona mágica que Sweetie Belle genera para atraparla y evitar que se lastimara, sin embargo en lo que Dash recuperaba el aliento las demás miraban con asombro lo que paso ante sus ojos. El cuerpo de Magicae se hizo luz y se dividió en sus componentes.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dice Klaren al caer contra una de las paredes laterales – No creí que separarnos nos salvaría – agrega al ver como la estática afecta su cuerpo

\- Sí, ha estado muy cerca – comenta aliviado Rose al levantarse.

Klaren siendo una pegaso aportaba las alas a la fusión, su pelaje azul y crin rizado violeta se presentaba por primera vez ante ellos; mientras que Rose siendo un unicornio, aportaba la magia a la fusión, su pelaje rojo lo identificaba, su crin negra con un agregado azul claro lo detonaba como culpable: él era responsable de la perdida de los ojos de Socra.

\- ¿Una Fusión? – exclamo Sweetite Belle al verlos separarse de lado a lado – Pero para realizar una fusión es necesaria mucha magia, y mucho entrenamiento mental – comenta asombrada, solo había leído sobre el hechizo, nunca había visto un resultado.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy que descansaba en lo apartado, junto a unos árboles despertó de golpe, la sensación más horrible se presentaba nuevamente: había sentido a Rose, y quería la venganza. Fluttershy se levantó con aires de nostalgia, revivía esas memorias tan jóvenes. Sus ojos se tornaron amarillos con un fondo negro absoluto: en solo segundos había propasado su límite; no podía controlar su odio, simplemente estallo. Su crin rosada se tiño de un gris total, solo un mechón rosado resguardaba lo poco de ella que seguía en su interior. Su cuerpo brillo y desapareció para luego aparecer frente de Sweetie Belle con una expresión sombría.

\- ¡Tú! – dijo con una voz profunda Fluttershy, señalo con su casco a Rose, quien al ver su aspecto dio una paso atrás, reconocía la perdida de prejuicios en ella.

\- Klaren – dijo con temor – Escapa, cumple la misión y no mires atrás – pronuncio Rose al ver como Flutterrshy lo miraba inexpresiva

\- ¡Tú miserable criatura, insignificante y despreciable monstruo! - dijo con furia al ver como Rose doblaba sus patas para evitar cualquier ataque.

Apple Bloom miró con asombra la expresión de Fluttershy, no era normal no era nada agrable, era como ver a un monstruo. Ella trago saliva al ver como lamia su labio inferior, fue entonces que noto como Klaren, la pegaso se apartaba y se alejaba por el interior de los pasillos. Applejack les pidió a las niñas perseguirla, Rainbow se alejó, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado para enfrentar una pelea, podría desgarrarse un musculo si no tenía cuidado. Al final solo Applejack y Flutteshy limitaban a Rose.

\- Le quitaste la vista a Socra – exclama Fluttershy como sí lo regañara, muy en el fondo intentaba no usar la fuerza pero lentamente su mente se perdía. Los vientos llegaron muy puntuales, el poder de Fluttershy era devastador en ese estado: una brisa muerta perfumaba el ambiente a la par en que movía el crin de todos; y una lluvia enfermiza cayo anunciando tempestad

\- Él fue quien dejo ciega a Socra – comento con asombra Applejack, su furia era grande pero le temía a lo que Fluttershy podía hacer

\- Tú no lo entiendes, tenía que pasar; Socra representaba una amenaza superior a Alphonse – comento con terror Rose. Él no era un traidor, simplemente sabía que al enfrentar a Fluttershy con una todo su poder era un suicidio.

Mientras tanto Klaren era perseguida por las niñas, pero ellas ya estaban cansadas por lo que no pudieron seguir el paso a la pegaso que emergió como alegre flor. Ella avanzo por los pasillos y entre puerta y puerta encontró lo que buscaba. En la cama de Socra reposaba el libro de hechizos.

**[Cuartel del Círculo, Cabina de Control]**

\- Klaren ha llegado al libro – informo Nery al ver por la pantalla lo que veía Klaren – comenzando la transferencia del reproductor – agrego Nery al levantarse de su lugar y activar un interruptor que teletransporto dicho reproductor con Klaren

\- Luce bien, quisiera decir lo mismo de Rose – comenta Sultán al ver cómo ve con terror a una Fluttershy sedienta de venganza – Fluttershy tiene liberado un 80% de su poder, puede que Rose no sobreviva – dice con un tono de temor al ver como nubes negras se formaban sobre ellos – prepara la evacuación en cualquier caso. – dice al ver el ritmo cardiaco de su amigo

**[Castillo de Poniville]**

Klaren se acercó con calma al libro de hechizos que reposaba sobre la cama de Socra, frente de ella una chispa hizo aparecer un reproductor de audio negro. Klaren lo tomo rápidamente mientras se acercaba a la cama donde tomo el libro y lo acerco al borde para verlo por sí misma.

\- Así que esto era lo que tanto deseaba la Señorita – dice Klaren al mirar la portada, ella abre con cuidado el libro para presenciar por si misma las páginas en blanco – como dijo, en blanco – acerco el reproductor al libro y lo activo con un gesto de victoria

\- _Dame el hechizó de invocación para el Señor de la Muerte_ – dejo escapar el reproductor, la voz era de la misma Señorita.

El libro se cerró nuevamente para volver a abrir sus páginas y agitarlas en el aire con fuerza, al final un estruendo metálico presento el hechizo correcto. Klaren tomo la página y la arranco sin retrasó, tomo el reproductor y lo rompió para sacar su interior: doblo la página y la guardo en su interior.

Desde un costado las niñas entraron con fuerza, sin embargo lo único que vieron fue desaparecer el reproductor.

\- Se terminó – dijo Klaren al darse vuelta y mirarlas frente a frente – Nuestro objetivo está hecho – agrego al tomar el libro de hechizos bajo de una de sus alas

\- ¡El libro de Alphonse! – Pronuncio con fuerza Sweetie Belle al identificar el libro – ¡no dejen que lo hurte! – agrego al iluminar su cuerno y disparar un relámpago de luz

Klaren ladeo su cabeza a un lado para esquivar con arrogancia el disparo, pero ese movimiento no evito la envestida de Scootaloo que se propulso para atacarla y dañar su cuerpo directamente: con una repetición de golpes en su rostro la sostuvo en el trayecto para que con una patada giratoria impulsada por su cintura golpeara el rostro de Klaren y la lanzara contra las paredes: ella reboto contra la pared cayendo contra el suelo; no era tan rápida como Scootaloo, no habría forma que pudiera verla venir.

Apple Bloom avanzo y tomo el libro de hechizos que había soltado Klaren al ser golpeada. En seguida retrocedió para mantener su distancia. El cuerpo de Klaren se ilumino y desapareció de forma espontánea: sus compañeros la habían invocado con ellos para evitar que fuera lastimada, siendo una pegaso, no tenía magia con la cual defenderse de esas niñas quienes se las ingeniaron para derrotar a Magicae.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy atacaba con rabia a Rose, la habitación está suspendida en un espacio fuera de la realidad, todo lo que entrara en ella contemplaría como un universo de oscuridad se había creado por la rabia ciega de Fluttershy. En su interior Applejack intentaba mantener a raya a su amiga, pero el mechón rosado de su crin ya se había convertido en un recuerdo.

La expresión de Fluttershy desataba locura, sus ojos dorados eran tan brillantes como al grado de ser tóxicos, con un contraste negro en su pelaje amarillo la hacían ver muy aterradora, sus alas astrales eran tan grandes que serían visibles desde Canterlot de estar en el plano real: ahora estaban dentro de la dimensión de la discordia.

\- ¡No te escondas! – grita furiosa Fluttershy al disparar miles de rayos desde su cuerpo a la infinidad de lunas que habitaban su dimensión - ¡No te dejare escapar con vida! – añade con rabia, ella abre su boca y expresa su ataque más fuerte

Una esfera blanca muy pequeña reposaba en su lengua, su saliva la envolvía con lujuria: en seguida la levanto y la mordió con sus dientes, tomo aire y como si lanzara un beso disparo un rayo que portaba la intensidad de una supernova. Applejack colgaba de su lazo que tenía amarrada a Fluttershy de sus alas, pero al estar en su mundo, no necesitaba seguir las leyes de la física. Se desplazaba con la velocidad superior a la luz, mientras Applejack miraba como realizaba hechizos tan fuera de contexto que solo podía gritar que parara.

Rose se teletransportaba de luna en luna, disparando finos rayos de magia negra hacia la pegaso que destruía todo a su paso.

\- Necesito salir de este mundo retorcido, no pueden invocarme si no estoy en el mismo plano – se dice para sí mismo Rose al ver como la sonrisa de Fluttershy se quiebra con un gesto de horror

\- Te encontré – le susurra la pegaso desquiciada en la oreja: ella era tan rápida que daba la ilusión de multiplicarse

Rose intento teletransportarse pero sabía que su magia no era tan rápida, en seguida se tiró al suelo para evitar el corte infinito de una de sus alas astrales que se retorció para atacar.

Rose evadió el corte y con el empujón de su patas apuñalo a Fluttershy en el pecho con su cuerno. Los ojos de la pegaso cambiaron un momento, casi habían perdido su color: las alas astrales se desvanecieron, mientras el cuerpo de Fluttershy cayó sobre Rose. Éste pensó que lo había logrado, que había asesinado a la poderosa Fluttershy maestra de la discordia; sin embargo una voz muy débil muy femenina y cálida le hablo al oído. Applejack podía ver lo que pasaba pero el hecho era que ver esa alargada y sádica mirada la había dejado sin palabras.

\- Me he dado cuenta que no necesito de un corazón para estar viva – le dijo la enloquecida Fluttershy – pero ese no es tu caso – dijo al morder su oreja con sus labios. Ya no era ella misma

La habitación regresaba a la normalidad, Applejack toco el suelo de la habitación y miro como Fluttershy se suspendía en el techo junto con Rose. La pegaso soltó una risa muy ligera mientras extraía con su magia el corazón de Rose por la fuerza: rompiendo su columna, desgarrando músculos, carne y piel.

\- ¿Qué se siente no tener corazón? – le pregunto con una mirada sádica que reflejaba la locura - ¿Te duele? – le dijo al separarlo de su cuerpo con su magia y permitirle ver como su corazón latía fuera de su cuerpo: al ser extraído por su lomo muchas de sus venas pasaron por su cuello para verlo frente a frente.

La sangre broto como fuente, la pegaso extraía los órganos vivientes de su interior con su magia, solo permitiéndole vivir para sentir el dolor. Al final llevo todos sus intestinos frente de él para que viera como era la verdadera cara de la crueldad.

\- Muere – le dijo con suavidad y una tenue sonrisa al aplastar sus órganos con su magia lentamente

Rose se desvaneció un segundo antes de que sus órganos fueran destripados por lo que la expresión de Fluttershy se torció a una de confusión. Fluttershy miro su alrededor y bajo sin mover sus alas hasta donde estaba su amiga.

\- ¿Fluttershy estas bien? – le pregunto Applejack al ver como su crin era totalmente gris y sus ojos negros con una pupila amarilla toxica – no has regresado a la normalidad – añadió al ver como la expresión vacía de la pegaso la miraba, esos ojos eran una pesadilla en carne

\- Mi forma normal. – repite con palabras frías Fluttershy, esta suspira y relaja sus fuerzas, solo sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad **– Lo siento, ya no puedo regresar**– dijo con una sonrisa lamentable al ver como su crin y cola se habían perdido en la discordia junto con gran parte de ella misma

**[Canterlot]**

\- ¡No es posible! – Grito Luna al ver como Cronos emergía con cadenas en su cuerpo que emergían de sus huesos y de sus músculos de su propio cuerpo – ¡Un Titán! – añadió al ver como el ser gigante emergía del vórtice con una vista vendada de sombras

\- No podremos derrotarlo – comenta Celestia con miedo, su rostro no entendía lo que pasaba, su terror era justificable pero su reacción era otra: ella le sonreía a la muerte que venía cabalgando a un Titán

\- Así que esto es Cronos – dice con asombro Milicent al ver como el atroz Titán avanza destruyendo lo que es Canterlot.

Miraban con calma lo que se acercaba, las princesas sabían que sí Milicent no temía, ellas no tendrían que temer, al final ella es quien puede ver las probabilidades con su ojo androide.

\- Debo admitir que me sorprende mucho que no estén escapando – dice Peccatum para sí misma al reposar junto a la frente de Cronos – Es como si supieran algo que yo… - decía hasta ser expulsada de la nariz de Cronos por el impacto de un cuerpo

Cronos cayó como si fuera un peso muerto: un enorme y colosal Dragón impactó con su cuerpo al Titán. Su tamaño era menor pero venía acompañado de una decena de Dragones que derribaron al Titán.

Éxodo elevo su mirada un segundo y exhalo un mar de flamas blancas que iluminaron el cielo como el sol. Peccatum lo miró con desprecio antes de iluminar su cuerno para generar un escudo de magia tan fuerte para protegerla del fuego del Rey de los Dragones.

Sin embargo algo paso, su escudo fue expulsado por un misterioso golpe que la proyecto ante los ojos de las princesas, su escudo había sido roto con mucha facilidad, sin oponer una resistencia.

Cuando el fuego cedió revelo una figura rosada que brillaba con los rayos de luz que tocaban su armadura de diamantes. Ésta giro sobre las nubes mientras descendía y como si estuviera calculado cayó sobre Peccatum que se impactó con el suelo para luego ser aplastada por esa figura rosada. Las princesas no podían creer lo que miraban, Pinkie Pie había llegado a tiempo nuevamente. Sus dragones arremetían contra el Titán mientras esta saltaba con alegría sobre la alicornio que tantos problemas le ocasiono a las princesas. Peccatum genero un escudo para detenerla y con un giro de su cuerpo lanzo un golpe directo pero una garra morada la tomo del cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca. Spike la tomo y la aplasto con su garra hasta hacerla gritar: ésta se desvaneció y apareció a espaldas de Pinkie Pie lanzando una feroz patada de energía negra; se produjo un estruendo de campanas, el casco de diamantes rosas se rompió revelando el ojo de la poni rosada, su crin estaba ondulado, y su ojo fijo en la alicornio.

Una mueca en el casco le dio una mala sensación a la alicornio: Pinkie avanzo y la tomo del cuello mientras la azotaba contra el suelo usando sus patas para columpiarla, la levantaba para golpearla: Peccatum quería golpearla pero era imposible tener contacto, era como bailar cada giro era similar a un paso ya establecido. Finalmente Peccatum se molestó y detono una explosión de magia que aparto todo a su alrededor: ella miro el humo esperando no ver nada a su alrededor solo que había algo: Pinkie se mantenía firme, su armadura de diamantes se cayó a trozos, Peccatum estaba a punto de repetir el ataque pero la poni rosada avanzo y golpe su garganta impidiendo que respirara, seguido de un rápido golpe en su panza que la hizo caer.

\- Estoy decepcionada, pensé que estarías al nivel de Fluttershy – dijo Pinkie Pie al verla caer ante ella. Las princesas no podrían creer lo que miraban, esa poni rosada podía hacerle frente a una alicornio de su nivel. – Fulmínala – dijo dándole la espalda, Éxodo acerco su cabeza y demostró que su boca era el hogar un infierno blanco.

Peccatum trago salida y tomo a Pinkie Pie con su magia para usarla de escudo y evitar el fuego, sin embargo el Rey aumento su llama y disparo un directo fuego blanco. Peccatum contrajo sus pupilas al ver como el fuego se acercaba. Todo se llenó de llamas las cuales fueron acompañadas de un incesante grito que hizo temblar a todos. El poder de Peccatum decayó tanto que Cronos desapareció, ya no lo podía mantener en este mundo: este había peleado contra los dragones y solo había logrado matar a algunos pues eran los mejores de todos.

\- Ha matado a Pinkie – comenta Celestia al ver como el fuego blanco bañaba una zona

\- No en realidad – dijo la poni rosada al emerger del fuego sin ser afectada – no puedo decir lo mismo de ella – dice al señalar como Éxodo pasa su garra por el fuego para apagarlo y señalar a una carbonizada alicornio que intentaba sostener su cuerpo y regenerarse

\- Tú… - dijo con una voz cortada Peccatum al caer sobre sus cascos - ¿Qué eres? – agrego al tocer sangre al haber sido carbonizada y ver a quien la acompaño sin daño

\- _Soy la Reina de los Dragones_ – dijo Pinkie Pie con orgullo y entusiasmo al darle cara

**[Flash Back****] [Hace ocho años]**

Una poni rosada corre por la ladera escarlata de un campo, su mirada alegre se fija en una Dragona blanca que dispara leves pero intensos rastros de plasma: Cristal ataca a Pinkie sin temor, incluso buscando derrotarla.

Pinkie se acerca lo suficiente para saltar hacia esta, utilizando su cuerpo tomo a Cristal del cuello y la doblega al tirar de sus escamas más sensibles. Con la fuerza del impacto derriba a la dragona mientras rompe una de sus alargadas escamas y con un juego de cascos la extiende frente del cuello de su amiga.

\- Bien hecho joven princesa Pinkie Pie – dice una dragón muy peculiar, su tamaño era resaltante – Nuevamente has triunfado – agrega finalmente Éxodo al estar recostado sobre la ladera mirando paciente

\- No fue nada "Xodo" – dijo Pinkie al retirar la escama de su amiga, sus músculos evaporaban el sudor que humedecían su pelaje

\- Creo que estas lista para comer la flor – dijo Éxodo con autoridad al golpear con sus garras la esfera que contenía una flor en su interior – Tú cuerpo arde de forma simbólica, es tiempo que arda de forma física. ¿Estas lista? – continuo al tomar la perla negra con la punta de sus garras y arrojársela a Cristal que comenzaba a levantarse

\- ¡Para luego es tarde! - le respondió entusiasta Pinkie Pie al enorme Dragón

Cristal abrió su boca y soplo una flama de plasma tan caliente que asemejaba a un láser blanco; Pinkie Pie esperaba paciente frente de su amiga mientras Éxodo miraba a la poni que figuraba a la criatura más exótica que había conocido. Sus ojos brillaban como si se tratara de un fuego extinto, su crin ondulado lo guiaba por su cuello: su postura ya no era infantil, al contrario ya reflejaba la realeza que se le fue otorgada.

Un Dragón de menor tamaño descansaba a espaldas del Rey, usando su cuerpo como soporte para él: su color azul, escamas blancas y ojos profundamente verdes miraban solo de reojo a Cristal que terminaba de abrir la perla negra que llevaba en su interior una flor blanca.

\- ¿Estás seguro que su cuerpo de poni soportara el veneno de esa flor, padre? – dijo el hijo de Éxodo que miraba como Cristal dividía la perla y presentaba la brillante flor – Ese veneno puede incluso matar a los dragones más grandes, incluso a ti – añadió al separarse de su cabeza para elevarse con sus alas y reposar en el suelo a un costado de él

\- Astro. Pinkie, puede tener el cuerpo de una poni muy pequeña, pero su espíritu es el de un dragón. – dice con una sonrisa profunda. Cristal se desmalla por el perfume de la flor, y cae solo extendiendo la flor hacia su amiga; su perfume era tan toxico para ella que no podía respirarlo sin caer inconsciente. Pinkie se acerca y toma la flor con sus cascos: estos se cubrieron de oscuridad que asemejaban raíces; ella frunció su rostro por el dolor que apuñalaba su casco, acto seguido devoró la flor de un bocado – **Ella es…** \- decía al ver como una explosión de oscuridad emergía de su cuerpo, sus poderes malignos rodearon su cuerpo, vientos huracanados partían el suelo, el cuerpo de Cristal voló como papel: Éxodo entre cerro los ojos para ver como el cuerpo de Pinkie se agitaba con rabia y se contraía con angustia, estaba por explotar. – **La reencarnación de…** \- agrego al ver como rayos rosados corrompían a la oscuridad, lentamente la oscuridad era manchada y teñida de rosado; la oscuridad no podía corromper a Pinkie Pie. – **Metamorfo.** – Agrego al ver como algo en el interior de Pinkie Pie explotaba y rebelaba una aura de guerra rosada: sus ojos eran un vistazo a la pasión pura, su crin se ondulaba y bailaba con el aire asemejando a flamas rosadas que personalizaban al poder

\- Entonces es… - dijo con asombro Astro al ver como Pinkie viraba su vista hacia Cristal que se acercaba después de haber sido arrojada por la explosión de poderes

\- ¡Una Reina de Dragones! – exclamo con lágrimas Cristal, nunca habia visto algo similar: el suelo donde se postraba la poni rosada ardía con intensidad, y su luz era tan pura que quemaba el aire a su alrededor por lo que respirar era difícil

\- Desde el primer momento que vi _su mirada_ supe que había algo dentro de ella; su valor espiritual era semejante al del más grande de todos los Dragones. Muy lejos llegara – le dice a su hijo al ver como el fuego de sus cascos desciende con su respiración

\- Una Resurrección: dos mundos unidos, ella es el puente entre ponis y dragones. – Dice Astro al ver como Pinkie abraza la cabeza de Cristal cuando esta le hace reverencia – La Reina de los Dragones – agrega al tragar saliva, sus ojos no podían creer lo que miraban.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Peccatum se levantó con dificultad intentando pronunciar el nombre de la yegua que se proclamaba como Reina; solo que sus patas delanteras se rompieron, sus músculos expusieron sus huesos y simplemente no pudo sostener su peso. La alicornio dejo escapar un grito de dolor: podía ver como su hueso se alzaba sobre la carne y eso le aterraba: su cuerpo se hizo luz y disparo dos cuerpos a los costados de donde antes hubo fuego.

\- ¡Era una fusión! – exclamo Milicent al ver como dos cuerpos se alzaban sobre el humo, una pegaso y un unicornio emergieron del humo de la magia que los unía

Marty se levantó con dificultad: sus patas delanteras estaban lastimadas, su pelaje levemente morado y crin azul con ojos amarillos miran atentos a las Princesas: él logro visualizar a Milicent, sabía que lo reconocería. Eva era la pegaso amarilla con crin verde que hacia resaltar sus gafas negras las cuales estaban rotas revelando solo el color de uno de sus ojos: rosado.

Eva suspiro y activo la evacuación: en su pecho había un dispositivo que la evacuaría si ello lo necesitara: Sin embargo Marty se quedó mirando al ejército que lo rodeaba.

\- Así que esa era la razón por la cual podías activar el estado "cripta" de los dragones a voluntad… debí imaginarlo – hablaba lento y desorientado: la mayor parte del daño él la había adoptado para evitar que Eva muriera al no poder soportar lo que él resistía – Será mejor que abran los ojos – agrega al elevar su vista y revelar que su ojo derecho lo había perdido: él había adsorbido el dolor para salvar a su compañera.

Marty ilumino su cuerpo y con un giro de sus cascos los impacto en el suelo elevando sobre todo Canterlot y sobre el cielo cercano un círculo de invocación gigante. Todo el suelo se enrojeció a la par en la que hacia emerger criaturas de otra dimensión que respondían a la voluntad de la Señorita. Las princesas miraron el horror de las bestias mientras que Milicent y Pinkie miraban como Marty caía sin fuerzas mientras desaparecía al ser invocado por sus compañeros.

Pinkie Pie suspiro y con una orden activo el estado "cripta" de los dragones. Éxodo se levantó con firmeza sobre todos y rigió con fuerza ante la orden de la Reina de los Dragones. Luna y Celestia tomaron a Milicent de sus cascos al ver como esta estaba por enfrentar a las criaturas.

\- No es necesario Mili – le dijo Luna al bajarla y oscurecer el escudo para bloquear su vista

\- No quieres estar ahí afuera cuando empiece todo – agrega Celestia al bloquear el sonido totalmente

\- ¿Qué sucede que es lo que está pasando afuera? – les pregunta confundida Milicent a las princesas - ¿Qué no quieren que vea? – agrega con un tono de miedo, de cierta forma temía, no imaginaba que sería tan malo para que evitaran que viera y escuchara.

\- Es el estado Cripta de los Dragones, solo el líder de más alto rango lo puede activar con su voz – dice Luna al ver como sombras golpeaban, pisaban y avanzaban por encima de ellas

Celestia mira a su hermana y en un lenguaje corporal le indica que dejara ver lo que pasaba, tenía que saber que era lo que sucedía afuera. Luna trago saliva e hizo visible el exterior mientras Celestia hizo presente las voces.

\- ¡Hijos míos! – grito con fuerza una Pinkie Pie que reposaba sobre una pila de muertos - ¡Ataquen! – añadió finalmente con una voz sanguinaria al saltar sobre una criatura negra que intentaba escapar del horror del infierno

Todo lo visible ardía en llamas tan férreas como el sol, una neblina roja avanzaba en el alrededor: los dragones no tenían escrúpulos, eran pura fuerza bruta que aplastaba, mordía y destrozaba la carne de los monstruos con sus garras: ríos de sangre y trozos de carne volaban por el aire al agitar los cuerpos con sus dientes. No había fin, cada vez emergían más criaturas que atacaban a los dragones, pero al ver a la poni rosada rivalizar con ellos y ver a los dragones temer con su mirada entendieron que no era lo mejor enfrentarla.

Milicent miro horrorizada, los gritos de dolor eran tan hirientes que partieron su corazón, lloraba en compasión, ninguna criatura merecía enfrentar tal crueldad que solo el estado Cripta de los Dragones podía ofrecer. Luna cerró la visión y su hermana silencio los llantos y gritos de misericordia que eran ignorados.

\- Esa es la fuerza del Reino de los Dragones – comento Celestia al sentarse en el suelo junto con su hermana – solo espera, no deberían tardar más de cinco minutos – agrega al suspirar con un gran pesar

\- Parece una pesadilla – dice finalmente Milicent al reconocer la crueldad de la que son capaces los Dragones cuando se lo proponen.

**[Imperio de Cristal]**

Fueron duros los primeros momentos; Cadance y Rarity disparan veloces y finos cristales que perforaban a las criaturas, mientras Shining Armor creaba un escudo sobre ellos para protegerlos: su formación era muy precisa, Twilight estaba descansando entre Rarity y Cadance mientras su hermano generaba un escudo alrededor de todos.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto Twilight? – le pregunta Shining Armor al tragar saliva y mirar la posición que su hermana le había indicado

\- Sí – responde sin expresión – mientras no sea interrumpida no habrá problemas dice Twilight al iluminar su cuerno. Su cuerpo se bañó con una luz blanca, sus ojos brillaban como faros

Su hermano la teletransporto sobre las nubes donde Morten se ocultaba; Twilight apareció extendiendo sus alas astrales acorazadas, seguido disparo una lluvia de plumas astrales. Su hermano se fijó al suelo y espero, Cadance y Rarity reforzaron su escudo, las plumas astrales no eran fáciles de detener.

Morten miro con atención a Twilight y no evito llamar su atención con el movimiento de su casco. Ella sabía de su hermano por lo que usando su magia invoco a Shining Armor a un costado suyo: en la parte inferior desapareció el escudo mientras las plumas astrales apuñalaban a las criaturas y la tierra con furia.

\- ¡Mira, has cometido un error! – dice sádica Morten al apretar el cuello de Shining Armor con su magia – ¿A quién salvaras Twilight? – agrega al invocar miles de cuchillas cubiertas de su magia negra.

Los ojos de Twilight se contrajeron, su ojo del mañana solo le indicaba una forma de salvarlos a todos pero el costo era demasiado alto para considerarlo, pero al final era su familia, su amiga la que peligraba de muerte.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo Twilight al cubrir su cuerno con magia pura.

Con un resplandor Twilight disparo un rayo blanco hacia su hermano el cual se teletransporto fuera de peligro; las cuchillas de Morten giraron y se dispararon contra Twilight quien con un escudo burbuja las repelió; Morten disparo un mar de energía negra hacía ella. Twilight invoco un vórtice y se tragó su ataque para aparecerlo a metros sobre el suelo para crear una barrera que repeliera las plumas astrales y salvara a Rarity y a Cadance que fueron sorprendidas por la ausencia de Shining Armor.

Ellas miraron con asombro como la magia negra descomponía las plumas astrales y las usaba para incrementar la intensidad del fuego oscuro, se defendieron de las criaturas terrestres mientras Twilight choca cascos con la unicornio maligna que ataca sin piedad. Golpe tras golpe de magia negra que rompen los escudos de Twilight con facilidad; nubes negras la toman como cuerdas y la aplastan al tirar de su cuerpo.

Twilight dilata sus ojos y extiende sus alas astrales para liberarse, seguido ilumina su cuerno y dispara un rayo de magia pura que multiplica su tamaño por diez: este gira por el cielo y se impacta contra la unicornio que camina entre las nubes; destellos del ataque se esparcen impactando contra el castillo y las maquinas son incineradas al ser partidas a la mitad por el rayo.

Una explosión doble genera que las nubes negras de Morten se aparten y revelen como se suspende así misma con su magia: ésta da un salto y golpea el rostro de Twilight con su casco, seguido de otro, la tomo del cuello y alza sobre su casco una esfera de oscuridad que presenta sobre su pecho. Twilight genera una flama a su alrededor y genera una explosión que divide al cielo en rojo y azul. El estruendo hace caer a sus amigas, no podían estar paradas frente a la energía que se libera con cada hechizo.

Morten genera espadas de luz y ataca; Twilight activa su ojo del mañana e invoca la misma cantidad de espadas de luz para defenderse solo añadiendo sus alas astrales para dar un corte extra. La luz del choque de magas aterraba a las sombras que se perdían en la cegadora luz. Cadance disparo cristales pero se destruían a solo metros de distancia; Rarity la imito y ataco a Morten: ella tuvo éxito y la apuñalo en un costado sin embargo esta sonrió con locura y tomo los diamantes para atacar a Twilight apuñalándola en su pecho; esa herida hizo parpadear a Twilight: gran error. Morten género una esfera de oscuridad en segundo del tamaño del castillo: sus ojos se afinaron y se tiñeron de rojo mientras se alargaban. Fue un gran impacto el que recibió Twilight directamente en su cuerpo, si no fuera por la pureza de sus alas astrales habría muerto; Morten la tomo del cuello y la sostuvo para que no se alejar y recibiera el impacto total; cuando este finalizo sostuvo el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Twilight.

\- ¡Has fallado Twilight! – grita Morten al alzar una espada de magia negra con la cual pretende decapitar a Tiwlight

\- No… es justo como lo he visto – le responde al elevar su vista y presentar su ojo del mañana

Twilight desaparece e invoca alrededor de Morten espejos con los cuales se apoya para crear un vacío del espacio. Ambas desaparecen de la vista de todos: solo quedan los espejos suspendidos en el aire.

\- Ahora pelearemos con mis reglas – dice Twilight al presentar su espacio dimensional fragmentado, donde ella tiene libertad con sus poderes.

Morten mira la oscuridad de la nada y dispara sin temor, sin embargo el rayo de la unicornio es destruido por el poder del rayo de Twilight. Una explosión de colores esparce todo, la realidad se rompía lentamente.

Ambas se lanzaban contra la otra generando golpes sónicos y destellos tan calientes como el sol. Morten tenía dificultades: no podía superar la visión futura de Twilight, cada movimiento ya lo habría visto, tenía que asegurar su victoria.

Twilight tomo ventaja rápidamente, uso su ojo en cada momento pero nunca habría imaginado que Morten invocaría a su hija frente de ella para limitar sus fuerzas. Estando fuera de la dimensión hogar no podía saber o ver más allá de la dimensión fragmentada. Socra apareció en su camilla, dormida y arropada.

\- Sucede algo Twilight, ¿temes que le ocurra algo? – le dijo al usar su magia para atrapar a Socra en una esfera de magia para no despertarla – Podría exterminarla con mucha facilidad si quisiera; solo dame el Corazón de Cristal y tú hija estará bien – agrego como trato Morten al golpear el escudo con su casco

Twilight desactivo su ojo, trago saliva al pensar un momento; ella no pondría a Socra en peligro ahora. Con un suspiro revelo la ubicación del corazón: el castillo de Cadance oculto con un velo de magia. Ella comenzó a regresar todo a la normalidad pero en el momento que la regreso al mundo real, un corte fue disparado: Twilight intento evitarlo, pero estaba muy cerca, había sido mucho más rápido de lo que había visto con su visión. Al intentar esquivarlo se percató que no podría hacerlo a tiempo.

Todos miraron el corte descendiente que dejo en rumbo de colisión a Twilight. Cadance miro a Socra caer junto con su madre, estaban inconsciente por un hechizo de Morten, Rarity miro la dirección que miraba Moten: el castillo y el corazón de cristal. Shining Amor miro con horror el corte alargado en su hermana, su cuerpo cayendo sin fuerzas y el rastro de sangre que la seguía.

Algo en Shining Armor se rompió, su mirada se endureció con furia. Con un destello apareció dentro del castillo y presencio como Morten retiraba el manto de magia de Twilight.

\- Si crees que puedes escaparte, piénsalo dos veces – dice Shining Armor al dirigirse con quien había derrotado a su hermana

\- He vencido a Twilight Sparkle, quien aprendió de la magia más pura – dice Morten sin darle importancia al ver como su casco arde al tomar el corazón – Que podrías hacer tú para detenerme cuando ella no pu… - decía Morten hasta ser atravesada por una lanza astral.

\- Ella es mi hermana – dice Shining Armor al duplicar la lanza astral desde su interior para destrozar más órganos – Ella no es la única con un ojo del mañana – agrega con furia.

Morten gira su rostro y observa de reojo como la espiral derecha del unicornio se presentaba ante ella. Seguido mira todas las cuchillas que había generado para asesinarlo a sus espaldas, las cuales estaban bloqueadas por un escudo de magia.

\- ¡Un ojo del mañana recién activado! – dice con pánico Morten al ver como su ojo solo tenía una espiral a diferencia de Twilight que tenía tres

Una explosión expulsa a Morten; esta gira por el aire al estabilizarse pero es tomada por Shining Armor en el aire y azotada contra el suelo sin misericordia. Cadance atrapo a Twilight y a Socra para evitar que se lastimaran.

Morten guardo la compostura, activo la evacuación pero tenía que deshacerse del ojo de Shining Armor. Ésta apareció y lo enfrento uno a uno, intentando golpearlo, pero parecía inútil con ese ojo todo lo que ella hiciera lo sabría. Mientras que él tenía la libertad de generar lanzas astrales con las cuales atravesaba el cuerpo de Morten hasta hacerla caer: su sangre brotaba de su cuerpo muy frecuentemente, su voz ya estaba cortada, había gastado mucha magia por lo que estaba peleando en reservas.

Cuando Shining Armor está cerca de destruirla con más lanzas un vórtice de luces se abrió a un costado del Castillo de Cristal; Morten salto y dejo que la gravedad del vórtice la evacuara; Shining Armor furioso la persiguió: todo era justo como lo había planeado ella. Utilizando un destello de luz lo cegó el tiempo suficiente para que cadenas emergieran del vórtice de luz y lo atraparan. Él se sorprendió, no lo había logrado ver.

Nery emergió del vórtice de luz e impacto el cuerpo de Shining Armor, ambos chocaron contra el castillo y ante todos lo comenzó a golpear en el rostro de lado a lado, hasta que este quedo desorientado. Nery miró su ojo derecho; todos miraron su nueva apariencia y en especial su garra alzándose e impactando su ojo de un golpe. Un grito de horror fue el que emitió Shining Armor al ver como Nery le extraía su ojo por la fuerza; para luego iluminar su cuerno y teletransportarse junto con Morten que escapaban con el Corazón de Cristal y el recién activado ojo del mañana de Shining Armor.

\- He sido una tonta – le susurra Twilight a Cadance cuando está limpia su sangriento rostro – sabía que habría una razón por la cual no podía ver a Shining Armor en mi visión, iba a activar su propio ojo; siendo hermanos tenemos el mismo ojo derecho. – dice culpándose así misma.

Cadance invoca un pañuelo blanco y limpia su rostro: Twilight ya había sanado su herida pero lo que impactaba a Cadance no era que el corte era muy profundo sino su ubicación: el corte era largo y partía su rostro y había reventado su ojo derecho; la verdadera razón del corte no era matarla sino deshacerse de los demás ojos del mañana existentes.

Rarity atendió a Socra que despertaba en sus cascos, el efecto del hechizo ya había pasado. Sin embargo la mirada de Socra dejo sin palabras a Rarity.

\- Rarity… - dijo casi sin palabras Socra - ¡Puedo ver! – agrega con un grito de felicidad al ver el hermoso rostro de Rarity. Ella se intentó levantar y abrazar a su amiga que la acompañaba en su despertar

\- Twilight – pronunció inexpresiva Rarity: lloraba débiles lágrimas que no sabía cómo explicar

Cadance miro a Rarity intrigada, el hecho de ver sus lágrimas la hizo dudar, pero al ver a Socra lo entendía, sus ojos… o su ojo derecho podía ver.

\- Fue la mejor decisión – dice con orgullo y un tono de arrogancia Twilight al levantarse dándole la espalda a su hija para que no viera cuando abriera sus ojos – Ahora puede ver – añade a revelarle a Cadance que había transferido su ojo del mañana derecho a su hija, para realizar un intercambio equivalente y mantener su ojo a salvo: ojo por ojo.

Socra se levantó al ver a su madre, ignoro las lágrimas de su Tía Cadance y avanzo, ya sentía pesado el aire; al acercarse y girar frente de su madre la vio, su ojos derecho estaba en blanco.

\- Me alegra que estés bien Socra – dice Twilight al llevar un casco al rostro de su hija y acariciarlo con afecto

\- _Mamá_ – es lo único que puede decir Socra antes de entender lo que había hecho su madre. Se abalanza sobre ella y llora en su pecho como cuando era un pequeña potrilla.

**[Cuartel del Círculo]**

Nery y Sultán evacuaban a sus compañeros cuando era necesario. Nery recibió a los primeros: Klaren y a Rose; la hibrida poni rosada de crin dorado cuidaba de sus compañeros al invocarlos en un punto de evacuación mágico.

Klaren apareció con una menor cantidad de daño, unos ligeros golpes que resaltaban en su pelaje, sin embargo el daño real de su cuerpo era interno: algunas de sus terminales y conexiones nerviosas estaban dañadas por la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo anteriormente.

\- Parece que tú cuerpo está bien, una sesión de curación debería sanar tus conexiones nerviosas – dice Nery al tomarla con su magia para retirarla del círculo de invocaciones y permitirle a Rose evacuar

\- Recibiste el hechizo – dice calmada Klaren al caminar por sí misma un poco – Rose debería poder escapar – comenta al no conocer lo que había pasado en el enfrentamiento contra Fluttershy.

\- Eh… - pronuncio con temor Nery – Recibí el hechizo, pronto lo realizare, pero Rose estaba enfrentando a Fluttershy; lamentablemente enfrentaba un nivel superior de Fluttershy… temo que no sobreviva – le informa con una gran pena.

Ambas se apartaron del círculo de invocación solo para presenciar cómo se activaba nuevamente: el aroma a sangre se presenta acompañado de una neblina roja que empapa el suelo de sangre; ante ambas aparece Rose o lo que queda de él. Sultán forzó la evacuación al ver que estaba tan cerca de la muerte que lo podía ver claramente.

Los órganos esparcidos de Rose cubrieron el suelo al emerger de la invocación; sin la magia de Fluttershy para mantenerlo con vida entro en un estado de shock, su cuerpo vibro ante los impulsos que su cuerpo expresaba; su corazón saltaba al latir mientras que sus pulmones se inflaban en el suelo; sus tripas dejaban escapar el calor en lo que se relajaban sus músculos; la sangre empapo todo el círculo en segundos.

Nery lo miro con horror y terror, nunca creería que la discordia podría provocar tanto daño al perder el control de sus poderes. El hecho era que Fluttershy día con día controlaba mejor sus poderes, por lo que era común pensar que un día tendría todo el poder a su voluntad; verla convertirse en la marioneta de sus poderes hizo pensar a Nery. Ella ilumino su cuerno y tomo los restos de su compañero; Sultán hizo emerger de la pared una cabina de curación mágica para reconstruir su cuerpo y regresarle la vitalidad: al final necesitan a las siete plumas para terminar con lo que ha iniciado hace varios años.

\- ¡Rose! – exclamo con fuerza Klaren al verlo con la mirada perdida: su respiración era tan lenta que uno pensaría que ya habría abandonado el mundo si no fuera por el lento y débil latido de su corazón lo darían por muerto – Esto es horrible – añadió al cubrir su rostro con sus alas para evitar la visión de entrañas esparcidas y el aroma que llenaba sus pulmones.

\- Nery ve y termina con nuestro objetivo – dice Sultán al acercarle la hoja que contenía el hechizo – es tiempo de traer la paz – agrega al ver como la poni hibrida toma la hoja y se retira con aires de miedo y desconfianza

\- Yo atenderé a los demás ya he programado su evacuación, cuando se separen serán evacuados cuando lo soliciten – le dice con calma Sultán para tranquilizar un poco a Nery, sin embargo ver como agacha la mirada y derrama unas lágrimas le hace pensar - ¿no es eso lo que te angustia verdad? – le pregunta al ver como aumentan las lágrimas

\- Tengo… tengo miedo – dice con una voz quebrada Nery – sabía que este día llegaría, sabía que era mi objetivo, pero tengo miedo… y si no puedo enfrentar a Hueso – dice con miedo al imaginar lo que haría – no soy tan fuerte para enfrentarlo – agrega con terror al abrir la página y ver las instrucciones de la invocación.

\- Sé que podrás vencerlo – le dice Sultán al avanzar hacia ella y abrazarla para que desahogaras sus lágrimas en él – es tú destino, está escrito que triunfaras; puedes verlo por ti mismo… tienes un ojo del mañana… te lo aseguro cuando lo actives veras que todo estará bien – le dice al abrazarla: Nery se puede parar en dos patas por lo que lo carga al abrazarla; él limpia sus lágrimas con sus cascos

Nery lo bajo y avanza fuera de la habitación dejando a Sultán atrás mientras sus sombras se alargan al emerger del círculo de invocación Eva algo herida, está segura que Pinkie se ha convertido en una amenaza vital sin embargo guarda silencio al ver como su amiga Klaren le señala a Nery que dejaba la habitación sosteniendo el hechizo sobre ella. Marty apareció poco después con niveles de magia muy bajos su último hechizó lo había dejado seco.

Un Vórtice de luz por el cual pretendía escapar Mortem. Nery se paró frente del vórtice y lanzo cadenas para atrapar a quien perseguía a Mortem, en cuanto visualizo el rostro de Shining Amor salto para ayudar a su amiga. Después de unos momentos ambas regresaron y el vórtice se cerró.

\- Tengo el Corazón de Cristal – dice Mortem al caer sobre sus cascos cansada, sus heridas internas la habían debilitado. Una luz blanca dividió a la fusión y presento a Mar y a Tony con un gesto de cansancio: necesitaban descansar

\- Yo he extraído el ojo de Shining Armor – dice Nery con un tono de frialdad al levitar junto a ella un ojo húmedo de sangre – La Señorita estará feliz con esto – agrega al despedirse de sus compañeros y retirarse hacia su destino

Por otra parte la Señorita ya esperaba a Nery en la puerta de una habitación muy apartada. Su postura era firme, paciente y muy sofisticada. Sus ojos verdes miraron a Nery al revelar el hechizó frente de ella junto con un frasco que contenía el ojo de Shining Armor.

\- Perfecto – dice al tomar ambos objetos para verlos de cerca – realizare el hechizo y tú lo concluirás – agrega al iluminar su cuerno y teletransportar a ambas dentro de la habitación, el frasco lo teletransporta a otra habitación para usarlo después

**[Nery vs Hueso]**

La Señorita avanzo a la mitad de la exorbitante habitación: leyó el hechizo con calma, seguido hizo brillar su cuerno mientras regresaba con Nery que esperaba ansiosa: su rostro sudaba al ver como todo un círculo de invocación gigante de simbología antigua y de formas muy peculiares aparecía conforme la Señorita avanzaba hacía el borde.

La magia de la Señorita cayó por debajo de la mitad, pero su aspecto solo mostraba esfuerzo: era la tercera invocación de Hueso en aquella dimensión, sería la última. Vientos negros y una profunda oscuridad emergía del interior del círculo, largas y enormes garras blancas que se conformaban de huesos emergieron del interior: la criatura a la cual incluso Alphonse respeta se adentraba en el mundo nuevamente.

\- Otra vez Alphonse, debe ser muy crítico el momento para invocarme; sabes bien que es la tercera vez y que será la última vez ante de… - decía Hueso al emerger completamente, sin embargo guarda silencio al ver a Nery frente de él, su mirada absoluta miro a la Señorita que se recostaba en la pared: mirando con atención lo que pasaba – Ustedes son… - pronuncio con asombro al ver los ojos verdes de ambas; algo que noto al momento era la espiral en ambos ojos derechos – Así que al final has logrado tu objetivo. Te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho – agrega al girar en el interior de sus limitaciones para darle la espalda a la Señorita

\- Hueso, luces bien – responde con alegría la Señorita al dar unos pasos al frente – ¿aun puedes recolectar vidas cuando estas desaparecen? – le pregunta con sarcasmo – no te preocupes, ha llegado el momento de que te relajes y mueras – le dice finalmente al darle una señal visual a Nery

\- ¡Tú miserable criatura! – exclama molesto Hueso – lamentaras tanto tus actos, y cuando llegue el momento desearas la muerte y con gran placer se te dará una lenta y tortuosa eternidad – le advierte con odio, la hilera de dientes punzantes choca contra la barrera que se desvanecía lentamente

Nery se acercó al borde del círculo que limitaba a Hueso y con su propio casco comenzó a romperlo con su magia. Hueso giro su mirada al verlo, no podía creerlo; lo habían invocado para pelear contra él.

Al momento en que Nery lo rompió la barrera cayo rota, una garra rebano el cuerpo de Nery haciéndola trozos, seguido la criatura ataco a la señorita que se teletransporto fuera de peligro; hueso giro su garra y la atrapo al momento de aparecer.

\- ¡Tienes idea de quién soy! - le grita con fuerza Hueso al atraparla y aplastarla con su garra – ¡yo soy el dueño original de los ojos del mañana! – Agrega al azotarla contra la pared cercana – Sí no fuera por los actos de un alicornio esos ojos ni existirían – le dice al llevar su otra garra frente de ella y generar en la punta de sus dedos afilados cinco supernovas.

La garra de Hueso disparo rayos con la intensidad de las supernovas sin embargo al momento se disparó un escudo de energía que protegió a la Señorita. La magia de la Señorita estaba por debajo de la mitad por lo que no podría enfrentar a Hueso a la par; esa era la labor de Nery.

El escudo de magia creo una esfera que atrapo la garra de hueso: toda la energía amputo su garra; esto llamo la atención de Hueso; al girar su vista miro como Nery se alzaba sin daño. Su cuerpo estaba nuevamente sin daño.

\- Debo admitir que nunca he visto algo como tú – dice Hueso al lanzar contra la pared a la Señorita la cual se desvanece para darles privacidad; él por otra parte regenera su garra. La magia de la Señorita deformo la habitación para darles todo el espacio que necesitaran; Hueso siendo una criatura enorme necesita espacio: su piel era del color del espacio, se podían ver galaxias en su piel, sus ojos eran infinitos: verlos era presenciar la infinidad, los huesos que hacían su armadura eran blancos y se estructuraban de estrellas enanas blancas.

Nery trago saliva nerviosa; estaba por enfrentar al Señor de la Muerte. Ella estiro su cuello de lado a lado, seguido activo su ojo del mañana. Su respiración se detuvo y su miedo se esfumo.

Hueso fue impactado por un golpe directo: Nery se había teletransportado para sorprenderlo. Este se tambaleo de lado a lado al ser golpeado en su rostro de lado a lado; este esquivo un golpe y lanzo un corte que rebano a la mitad a Nery; ella dejo un rostro de asombro que muto a uno confiado, su parte superior disparo un rayo tan grande como el cuerpo de Hueso. Este lo engullo al dislocar su mandíbula, este regreso sus huesos a la normalidad e hizo pedazos el cuerpo de Nery al atraparla entre sus garras.

Hueso se levantó sobre los pedazos para ser apuñalado por lanzas astrales que emergieron a centímetros de su cuerpo; Nery se incorporaba nuevamente. Su cuerpo no parecía ser dañado por nada. Esta era la habilidad máxima de Nery: ser indestructible, mientras quede un trozo de ella; ella regresara.

\- Así que esto es lo que resulta cuando extraes los genes de tantos alicornios, criaturas y monstruos – comenta con firmeza Hueso al ver como sus partes se volvían a unir – Tendré que reducirte a menos que polvo – suspira con la solución de su problema

Nery sonríe y enfrenta directamente a Hueso; golpe tras golpe, ambos se atacan sin temor: sin embargo Nery era herida incluso cuando se protegía de los golpes. Los golpes de Nery tiraban a Hueso, eran impactos planetarios, necesitaba toda su fuerza para lastimar a Hueso. En un momento Hueso la partió y disparo una supernova para desintegrar su parte inferior; seguido de un corte partió el resto dejando la mitad de su rostro expuesto a un rayo que disparo sin retrasó dejando solo un cuarto del cuerpo de Nery; otro corte redujo más esa cantidad; Nery miró con horror el siguiente corte: ella ante de ser rebanada lanzo un trozo de su cuerpo a la garganta de Hueso en intento de frenarlo, pero solo logro enfurecerlo más. Hueso la hizo trozos y desde la punta de sus garras blancas disparo llamaradas que incineraron todo lo que quedaba de ella.

\- Se terminó Hueso – dice la Señorita al aparecer a sus espaldas, su aspecto era mejor y sus niveles de magia están nuevamente altos, lo único que había cambiado era que cargaba un manto blanco con ella

\- Has prestado atención. – le respondió sarcástico al girar su cuerpo, Hueso tenía un aspecto muy calmado, era la primera vez que enfrentaba algo como ella – Derrote a tu creación, y soy libre del círculo que me oprimía. Ahora podré reclamar tú nombre – le dice desafiante al ser el único en la habitación que puede ver su verdadero nombre; Hueso ríe al dar un paso que consume el espacio donde se encuentra

\- Nunca entenderé cómo pudiste perder el poder de tus ojos ante seres tan simples como alicornios de la antigüedad – comenta la Señorita al suspirar, sus labios se humedecían por su lengua – Esto ha salido tal y como fue predicho – agrega al elevar su vista; ahora cargaba con dos ojos del mañana, uno verde derecho que correspondía a ser el suyo, teniendo tres espirales al ser un ojo muy desarrollado; su ojo izquierdo era azul porque correspondía a ser de Shining Armor. Había dejado a Nery para remplazar su ojo.

\- ¡Es imposible! – Exclama con horror Hueso – Has obtenido otro ojo del mañana – comenta horrorizado al ver el drástico cambio de colores de su mirada

\- Corrección… he obtenido los Ojos del Destino… ahora soy yo quien escribe el destino de todos, no tú – dice desafiante la Señorita al apretar el cuello de Hueso con su magia – y a ti te corresponde morir – le dice con calma y dulzura

Hueso miro con furia a la Señorita, creo miles de supernovas a sus costados pero fue por un apretón en su corazón que no pudo mantenerlas y desaparecieron. Algo en su interior apretaba su corazón. Nery seguía con vida; dentro de su cuerpo el trozo de ella se deslizo en forma de pasta y creció en tamaño hasta cubrir su corazón como si fuera un tejido. Hueso sufría el tormento de sentir como su corazón era aplastado desde a dentro: era como si estrujaran su corazón directamente, como si este fuera un juguete de goma. Y en momentos breves Hueso guardo silencio, la Señorita deja caer el cuerpo en la superficie.

El interior de su cuerpo se destrozaba, se rompían huesos, órganos se destripaban por obra de Nery; la piel de hueso se adsorbió hacia el interior: se escucha como sus órganos se movían al ser contraídos en un punto. Nery estaba consumiendo a Hueso desde el interior, sus ojos miraron la penetrante e infame mirada de la Señorita; su cuerpo ya había sido consumido a la mitad.

\- ¡Juro que te arrepentirás! – Exclama molesto con sus últimas fuerzas Hueso al verla - ¡Te lo aseguro! – agrega al ser consumido finalmente por una masa rosada que burbujeaba y ardía al reclamar una nueva adición.

Nery restructuro su cuerpo nuevo: sus ojos eran infinidades; su crin era blanco como la luz; su pelaje rosado tenía un exoesqueleto conformado por energía solificada, su cuerpo podía caminar en dos patas o a cuatro, sobre su lomo se alzaban dos pares de alas esqueléticas que se articulaban con cartílagos de magia pura; al contraer sus alas en su cuerpo demuestra que son ligeramente más largas que su cuerpo.

\- Bien hecho Nery, has logrado superar a Hueso. Tal como fue planeado – menciona la Señorita al poner un casco sobre ella al felicitarla

\- Gracias – agradece Nery con una voz muy femenina, y muy delicada - ¿Qué es lo que sigue? – le pregunta al elevar su mirada hacia sus ojos: ambas espirales en sus ojos la desconciertan

\- Ahora he ordenado la evacuación de todos los empleados, solo tú y las plumas permanecerán en las instalaciones. – responde la Señorita al abrir las puertas mágicas de la habitación: aquellas puertas estaban diseñadas para evitar que Hueso escapara en caso de que Nery fallara – Alphonse ha despertado y se dirige hacia nosotros.

\- Entiendo – confirma su participación Nery – Es tiempo de terminar con esta pesadilla – agrega finalmente al avanzar junto con ella a la salida

**[Poniville]**

En una habitación resguardada, oculta de la estructura del castillo Alphonse duerme, su mente ya había regresado del interior de la mente de la Señorita; solo necesitaba recuperar sus energías. En la habitación entra la luz del día, es como si no pasara nada fuera de esas paredes; una tranquilidad total es visible: una cama ancha con sábanas y almohadas blancas arropan el cuerpo de Alphonse.

Un golpe de la realidad impacto su pecho despertándolo; su respiración fue forzada, sus ojos dilatados al ver en sus sueños lo que había pasado, su ojo del mañana izquierdo confirmo la presencia atroz de Hueso, sin embargo era eso: confirmaba que había sido liberado, el hecho de no volver a estar presente al despertar desmintió sus dudas.

\- Hueso ha sido consumido – dijo Alphonse con un tono muy lamentable, esa criatura era muy poderosa, y ahora todo ese poder recaía dentro de Nery.

Usando su ojo del mañana creo un sonar para ubicar a Twilight, sin embargo cuando la encontró: vio con asombro su rostro, su ojo derecho blanco mirando a Socra que cargaba su ojo derecho. Alphonse trago saliva. Solo había pasado algún tiempo desde que cayó en un sueño, y su familia había sido herida y estado al borde de la muerte.

La expresión de Alphonse al desactivar sus ojos fue sencilla: bajo la mirada un segundo, frunció en rostro lentamente y su respiración era más caliente. Los cielos de Poniville se oscurecieron; las nubes negras cubrieron Equestria. El hecho era que él tenía una gran calma, la cual se había convertido en una gran tormenta: su ojo izquierdo emitió un sonar y de forma inmediata entro en contacto con los ojos de la Señorita.

Se levantó con fuerza, su cuerpo no necesitaba calentar: estaba ardiendo en furia. Abrió la ventana cerca y salto abriendo sus alas, su destino era la Señorita. Los que estaban en Poniville miraron el cielo cortarse con un resplandor: era Alphonse dirigiéndose a terminar con esta pesadilla. Sus ojos verdes solo proyectaban decisión, coraje y valentía al enfrentar a la Señorita.

Equestria miro la línea de luz que proyectaba Alphonse al volar a toda velocidad: podía teletransportarse, pero el hecho de hacerlo visible era únicamente para desafiar a la Señorita a un último duelo. Twilight miró el trazo de luz y entendió su despertar, las Princesas miraban el trazo en un campo rojo donde se recuperaban

Llegó hasta la costa marina este; iluminando su magia hizo emerger del mar el cuartel del Círculo; su verdadera forma era la de un castillo que se resguardaba en un campo de piedra que se vio cuando emergió e la superficie. Sobre el mar se alzó un imperio de paredes de acero: una alargada torre coronaba la estructura. Alphonse movió el castillo a la costa: miró es castillo con impaciencia; los cielos negros rodearon la zona, era una tormenta la que se desataba sobre ellos, rayos azules impactaban el metal.

Twilight apareció en lo cercano acompañada de las Princesa Celestia, Luna y Cadance, sus amigas la escoltaban y los dragones que se acercaban en el horizonte. Ella logro ver como Alphonse miraba la torre más alta de acero. Esta por acompañarlo pero ver como las plumas disparaban desde las otras torres le impidió concentrarse. Él fue solo a dar cara a la Señorita.

**[Torre Principal del Círculo]**

\- Has llegado muy lejos – dice la Señorita al sentir como aparece a sus espaldas

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti – le responde inexpresivo, el clima reflejaba que estaba furioso – ya no puedes ocultarme nada, sé lo que eres en realidad – declaró Alphonse al avanzar. A un costado de él Nery suelta unos cortes con sus nuevas alas; sin embargo estas son frenados por un punto de magia que Alphonse crea para detenerlas – Tener un alto poder no significa que puedas controlarlo – se dirige a Nery al tomarla del cuello y asfixiarla en segundos: la dejo sin aliento para luego arrojarla lejos de él.

\- Es muy descortés tratar de esa forma a Nery, sabiendo la verdad deberías ser más amable con ella – menciona con dulzura la Señorita al ver el gesto de furia que tiene Alphonse – Nery, retírate un momento, quisiera poder convivir con _mi padre_ otra vez – dice finalmente al sonreírle. Nery retrocedió de asombro, esas palabras eran imperdibles para ella, este era el secreto de la Señorita. Alphonse miro impaciente a Nery, él le confirmaba con su ojo del mañana el cual al ser superior podía superar el engaño de la Señorita y ver su verdadero nombre.

El cuerpo de la Señorita brillo con luces blancas, su pelaje se descascaro rebelando su verdadera apariencia la que tanto ocultaba del mundo. Su ojo verde brillo acompañado del azul al revelar que su pelaje natural era gris, su crin era morada y plateada. Una yegua joven, quizás con la misma altura que Twilight; el parecido familiar era tan grande que era comprensible que la confundieran y creyeran que se trataba de Twilight.

\- ¿Y bien? – pronunció al revelar su verdadera forma, giro luciendo su cuerpo de joven adulta, su Cutie Mark era la de una gran estrella dorada que se presentaba sobre una espiral de tres colores que rotaban hacia dentro: un trazo color dorado, un trazo color rojo y un trazo gris. Bajo de la gran estrella dorada habían tres pequeñas estrellas moradas, una en cada lado y dos superiores – no estas orgulloso – comenta en una broma de mal gusto – No estas orgulloso de mí, _padre –_agrega finalmente al sonreírle y activar las espirales de sus ojos para comenzar con su ataque.

-_Socra de Twilight´s Star_– comenta Alphonse al saber su verdadero nombre, el nombre de su hija: siente un gran pesar al considerar que ella es responsable de todo.

En el exterior la tormenta apuñalaba el suelo y el castillo con rayos, los vientos eran fuertes e intensos, solo estaba por comenzar el acto final.


	12. Colisión

**[Padre VS Hija]**

\- Sucedió hace tantos años – dijo melancólicamente la Señorita al mirar por la venta y observar lo que es el caos exterior – No debería recordarlo, quien me culparía de olvidar tan hecho. – dice al darle a toda confianza la espalda a Alphonse – Sin embargo, tú lo has visto. Esas memorias aun resuenen en esta deteriorada mente. Torturándome por el gran fallo que cometí en aquel entonces: creer que mi padre me salvaría, creer que mi madre me curaría, creer que podría tener la gloria que tú ocultas bajo esa mirada – le dice con despojo de cordura, con un sentimiento tan enfermizo que hasta sus palabras eran cortantes

\- Tomaste las elecciones incorrectas, aprende de tus errores – le dijo con una sonrisa fría Alphonse al iluminar su cuerno ligeramente. – La única culpable fuiste tú; quisiste ver la verdadera naturaleza de la magia, pero no estabas lista para conocerla. Incluso ahora que portas "los ojos del destino", eres muy inferior – le declara con una calmada ira mientras mira como ella tuerce las orejas al escucharlo

\- ¿Inferior? – repite ofendida la Señorita al girar su rostro hacía él y mirar su mirada de desaprobación - ¡He conquistado decenas de mundos, si siquiera usar la mitad de mi magia, incluso sin tener estos ojos! – le grita al girar y mostrar como sus ojos emiten ambas espirales con un brillo de magia pura - ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú ahora! – le grita al presionar sus cascos contra el metal y doblarlo fácilmente

\- Que inmadura eres – le declara Alphonse con sencillez al ver su volátil temperamento – Esa es la principal diferencia entre mi hija, y tú, la paradoja – le informa al no mutar su rostro con una emoción. Sin embargo el cielo que omitían ver se estremecía por la furia que él demostraba con sus aires, rayos y truenos

\- Paradoja – repite con una sonrisa suave – Deberías saber que yo soy… - decía con orgullo y descaro la Señorita hasta ser interrumpida

\- Eres una paradoja, esta no es tú realidad; incluso esta realidad donde todos viven es una realidad alterna de la original – le dice con tranquilidad Alphonse al dar un paso hacia ella – En realidad pensabas que no sabría que existe una verdadera y original realidad. Pero tú no eres la original, solo eres una paradoja de esta como mi hija; incluso diré que solo existes por el hecho de que el Doctor regreso al pasado de la original para evitar su ascenso sin embargo como puedes ver, no te logro detener pero si dificultar tu dominio. Eso mismo produjo una realidad donde tú estás aquí, ahora – le explica al mirarla con calma; rayos cubren el fondo de la entrada de la torre

\- No te sabría decir si mientes o dices la verdad – le comenta la Señorita indignada – lo único que sé con certeza es que hoy te daré muerte y te sacare el hechizo secreto que resguardas en tú memoria. – le comenta con malicia, él inclina su mirada y hacer brillar con furia su cuerno – Y si tengo que matar otra vez a mi padre lo haré – agrega con una mueca que simula una sonrisa horrida

La Señorita produjo un estallido del espacio que despellejo el metal mientras un impulso invisible se dirigía contra Alphonse: éste suspiro y desapareció enseguida de su trayectoria. La Señorita torció la mirada y freno un fino rayo azul que emergió de entre las sombras. Con un movimiento de su casco derecho hizo explotar la zona revelando como Alphonse se ocultaba en un escudo de magia.

\- No puedes vencerme Alphonse, puedo ver cada movimiento que harás – dijo entusiasmada la Señorita al cargar su cuerno y disparar un atroz y radiante rayo que pulverizo la torre.

Desde el exterior solo se visualizó un disparo tan grande que emergía de la torre donde se alzaba una alicornio de colores familiares. Twilight miró con asombro esa apariencia, ese ojo derecho verde que brillaba con ardor, esa postura de elegancia y una Cutie Mark muy elaborada pues asemejaba una galaxia en espiral: solo incluyendo la gran estrella dorada y las pequeñas a su alrededor.

Twilight hizo uso de un hechizo de conexión y puso en frecuencia a todos. Todas sus amigas confirmaban lo que ella temía: la apariencia que la Señorita mostraba era una apariencia muy, quizás demasiado parecida a la misma Socra; quien estaba fuera de la comunicación y apartada del peligro.

\- ¿Twilight lo has notado? – le cuestiona Cadance al estar dentro de la conexión junto con las demás

\- Tiene el mismo hedor que ella – comenta Fluttershy con una fría y deprimente voz; sus ojos amarillos remarcaban la imagen de la Señorita que fijaba su mirada en los escombros de la torre

\- Pero no es posible – se dice Twilight preocupada al ver como Alphonse emerge desde los escombros con una explosión que dispara los escombros como metralla; sin embargo esta es desintegrada en segundos, incluso antes de alcanzar a la Señorita.

\- Además tiene el parecido familiar – le dice Celestia algo depresiva al ver como la Señorita agita su crin al desaparecer junto con Alphonse para aparecer sobre el mar en un choque de cuernos que culmina con una explosión que separa a ambos – Se asemeja mucho a tú madre – agrego al ver un parecido en sus colores y una silueta igual de madura que su querida Twilight

Alphonse disparaba cañones de agua junto con golpes del cielo que llenaban el mar suspendido con energía letal. Un agua muy reluciente creaba un perímetro de energía con el cual Alphonse limitaba y evitaba que la Señorita se apartara mientras los rayos caen impactando el escudo de la Señorita. Ésta solo se limitaba a fijar a su padre ya que su escudo resistía sin dificultad los ataques del cielo mientras que su cuerno solo proyectaba una chispa que era suficiente para rivalizar contra Alphonse que ataca con una flama de magia en su cuerno.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes lograr? – le cuestiona la Señorita al ver como este esquiva el corte de sus alas astrales que se extendían por varios metros

\- Podría decir lo mismo – le responde Alphonse al encararla y revelar que no hacía uso de su ojo del mañana izquierdo – ¿Quieres ver mi verdadero poder? – le dice tranquilo al inflar su pecho y fijarla en su vista al bromear con ella. Aunque su mirada fría y calculadora mostrara una seriedad ante el conflicto, el clima era guiado por la tormenta que su interior presentaba su mente y pensamientos.

La Señorita torció el rostro creando una mueca de disgusto ante sus palabra, él quien representaba el secreto de la magia no la consideraba lo suficiente para usar su ojo del mañana mientras ella hacía uso de ambos ojos. Esto la enfurecía: con rabia ataco proyectando miles de disparos que emergieron de la punta de su cuerno. Siendo todos estos rayos llamaradas de un alto nivel todas fueron adsorbidas por un punto negro que se encontraba frente de Alphonse quien se oponía a la fuerza de gravedad que comenzaba a comerse al mundo: un agujero negro fue creado en segundos para suprimir el ataque masivo.

\- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer – pronuncio con arrogancia Alphonse al suprimir con su magia el agujero negro y restaurar el orden del espacio – Sí es todo lo que puedes lograr con mis hechizos, no serás capaz de rivalizar contra la verdadera naturaleza de la magia – le comenta al mojar su labios y realizar un hechizo con el cual activa nuevamente un punto negro que se refleja ante los ojos de la Señorita

Ella no comprendía lo que ocurría, aunque ella pudiera ver las acciones de Alphonse no podía predecir la verdadera naturaleza de su magia. Por otro lado Alphonse estaba dispuesto a terminar con esto de un solo golpe si tenía la oportunidad; en cuanto la Señorita cargo su cuerno para rivalizar contra el hechizo de Alphonse; él disparo su ataque: un rayo cósmico; el agujero negro estaba listo para hacer uso de este fenómeno espacial: un rayo de energía produjo un cataclismo que fue generado por el agujero negro.

El rayo estaba compuesto de partículas subatómicas que procedían del agujero negro y con una elevada energía debido a su gran velocidad muy cercana a la luz. La Señorita vio esto solo un segundo antes de teletransportarse fuera de su camino para luego ver como la ráfaga de energía la seguía en el cielo sin impactar el suelo: el agujero negro se deslizaba por el espacio por la magia de Alphonse quien perseguía en el cielo a la Señorita al solo ponerla en el camino del rayo.

Todos los que combatían contra las siete plumas vieron como un rayo tan abrumador pasaba sobre ellos sin hacerles daño aunque la verdadera naturaleza del ataque solo era visible desde el espacio ya que el mundo entero se veía suspendido en el espacio con una línea de energía que emergía de este y se profundizaba en el espacio profundo. Alphonse no tenía que usar mucha magia para poner en dificultades a la Señorita quien trataba a toda costa evitar el rayo que ni la magia podía contener. Con el avanzar del tiempo, más temprano que tarde: el rayo cósmico se detuvo y el agujero negro comenzó a comer nuevamente. Alphonse desapareció el agujero y vio como la misma Señorita respiraba agitada.

\- Eso ha sido una advertencia – le comento Alphonse al fruncir el ceño, al ver como la Señorita retomaba su postura de firmeza y autoridad

\- La naturaleza de la magia – dijo la Señorita al ver como el cuerno de Alphonse brillaba, entonces lo noto, él se suspendía en el cielo sin hacer uso de sus alas. Algo que para ella solo podía significar algo – _La verdad_ – pronuncio al ver como su padre le sonreía con rivalidad

**[Conflicto]**

Twilight y sus amigas enfrentaban a los unicornios que pertenecían al Círculo sin embargo a los pocos minutos notaron que no necesitaban pelear, ya que Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y sus dragones tenían dominada la situación al atacar de forma masiva el Cuartel del Círculo.

Pinkie Pie dirigía los cañones de fuego que se representaban por las bocas de todos sus dragones: su crin ondulada reflejaba una combinación entre la locura y la antigua Pinkie Pie. Aunque sus ojos podían asemejar antorchas ya que reflejaba el fuego que respiraban sus dragones; los unicornios: Marty y Mar aparecían sobre la locación de la poni rosa y con un fuego similar al de Éxodo atacaron para calcinar a la Reina de los Dragones; sin embargo cuando cesaron su ataque miraron como el fuego solo bailaba y acariciaba a la poni: ella se había hecho inmune al fuego y sin importar el calor abrazador de las llamas no sería quemada. Ella los miro de reojo al torcer un poco su cuerpo para ubicarlos; Éxodo bajo su nariz y para luego subirla y lanzar a Pinkie hacía ellos: ella reposaba sobre el más grande de los dragones que con su fuego derretía hasta el punto de evaporar el metal. En segundos se acercó a ambos que reposaban en una nube; con un brutal golpe impacto los cascos de Mar quien al atraparla ejecuto una teletransportación; aunque fuera una trampa Pinkie lo sabía y acepto su invitación.

Los tres aparecieron en un plano interno del castillo: Pinkie miro a todos con una sonrisa al retraer su cuerpo y saltar hacía a tras utilizando a Mar como punto de impulso. Eva ataco sin dudarlo pero su embestida fue desviada por una patada lateral, Marty se alzó y cayó sobre ella con un cumulo de magia sobre sus cascos; sin embargo fue cuando noto algo: el pelaje de Pinkie, era rosa y muy suave al tacto, además de que un olor a dulces la envolvía incluso cuando el fuego la abrazo.

Todos la atacaron a matar pero ella con el más sencillo de sus giros los podía contrarrestar y bloquear. Pero solo eran cinco de ellos. Esto a Pinkie le intrigaba ya que faltaba un par de unicornios.

\- Miserable – dijo Mar al caer por el golpe estomacal de Pinkie que sin reflejo ni duda la sostenía sobre ella - ¡Muere! – exclamo la unicornio temperamental al detonar una explosión producida por un rayo de magia que expulso a la poni contra las paredes de acero – ¡Te matare a ti y a tus dragones! - le dijo al retomar su postura de poder y disparar rayos contra su posición

\- ¿Has dicho que quieres dañar a mis dragoncitos? – dijo Pinkie desde el interior del humo y escombro al escucharla. Una risa muy rápida y burlona con énfasis de poder se escuchó – Que quede claro a mis niños no los tocaras – dice la poni rosada al emerger con golpes y heridas sangrantes – Si he derrotado legiones de dragones sola, creo que podré enfrentar a un grupo de sirvientes – les dijo al avanzar fuera del humo y revelar como hasta su misma respiración asemejaba las brasas del fuego de un dragón

Con un danzar la poni rosada esquivo todos los rayo de magia para luego suspender a Mar sobre el cielo y continuar con una patada con la cual la impacto contra Rose que miraba el terror que esos ojos azules podían expresar.

\- Mírame de frente, no me escondo – dijo Pinkie Pie al avanzar un poco hacia los demás. Sus heridas eran profundas, hasta su pelaje se teñía de rojo por las heridas producidas por los rayos de Mar. Sin darle la espalda a sus rivales todas sus heridas estaban en la parte delantera con apuñaladas de magia y unos cortes en sus mejillas – les espera la muerte – pronuncio con un tono malicioso al contraer sus pupilas en forma de dragón. Su estado Cripta estaba presente.

**[La Locura de la Generosidad]**

Tony y Sultán, ambos hermanos habían acordado enfrentar en similitud a quien llevaba la discordia en su cuerpo; con un estruendo de rayos Tony ataco mientras su hermano miraba los movimientos de Fluttershy; quien con un movimiento de sus ojos convirtió esos rayos en serpentinas. Desde una piedra que reposaba cerca de ambos emergía el casco de Fluttershy que tomo a Sultán desde un casco y con un tirón sobrenatural se lo trago. Ella separo a ambos hermanos: mientras Tony la miraba frente a frente, Sultán emergía desde una flor que reposaba a frente de otra Fluttershy que hacía sonar su cuello al torcerlo y sonreírle.

Tony disparo rayos y magia en un intento de dañarla pero al acercarse a ella, está solo tenía que usar una mariposa para consumir el poder del unicornio y devolver el ataque con una nube de pequeñas mariposas que asemejaban cientos de rayos con el mismo poder que él utilizaba.

Entre giros y saltos Tony logro evadir las mariposas y con una explosión de magia aparto el resto cuando lo rodearon.

\- Estás muy controlada para haber perdido la capacidad de regresar a la normalidad – le comenta Tony al limpiarse el polvo de su crin con su magia – lo estas manejando muy bien para haber abandonado tú mortalidad – agrega al mirar como sus ojos amarillos lo miran

\- Un segundo de inmortalidad, a una vida inmortal – pronunció confundida Fluttershy al torcer su cabeza y mirar hacia el cielo en busca de alguna respuesta – No estoy tan loca como crees – le comenta la pegaso amarilla al soplar su crin gris de su rostro – Yo he vivido con la verdadera Discordia; y gracias a mi entrenamiento mi mente no esta tan consumida como tú crees – le dice al avanzar sobre un prado de flores que nacían al tocar la tierra con su casco

**[Flash Back: La Discordia del Fin] [Años Atrás]**

La pegaso amarilla después de la paz que trajo la muerte de Abismo vivió junto con Discord quien sin poder no tenía poder para mantener su hogar por lo que se limitó a vivir con ella por los dos años que su vida le permitía al ya no contener la magia que lo mantenía con vida.

El último día del ciclo de la vida de Discord no fue anunciado por él, incluso cuando el mismo era consciente de que era el último. Fluttershy mantenía un ambiente caótico ya involuntario para mantenerlo a gusto sin embargo ella notaba que él ocultaba algo; por sus años le tuvo la confianza para confrontarlo pues si quería respuesta tenía que buscarlas.

\- Discord podemos hablar – dijo Fluttershy preocupada en un martes de té. Se sentía una atmosfera muy seria, muy distinta a la normal.

\- Sí querida, como te ayudo – le responde enérgico Discord en su ya forma equina – Estas en confianza, puedes decirme lo que… - decía hasta ser interrumpido

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida te queda? – le dijo sin interrupción, sin miedo y sosteniendo una mirada fija: casi seductora. – Y no me mientas – agrego al bajar su taza con la magia que en su interior existía

\- Así que lo sabias – dijo aliviado Discord al recostarse contra la silla donde descansaba – Hoy es el último día de mi vida. Mi magia me mantenía con vida, pero claro ahora es tú magia; y aunque Alphonse me ofreció devolverme mis poderes a cambio de la mitad de su vida; pero el precio aún era muy alto… - decía Discord al sonreírle – sacrificar alas astrales o la mitad de su vida restante… - Discord bajo su mirada entristecido – pero incluso así tú vivirás más que yo, basta decir que esta generación vivirá por mucho más tiempo; incluso mi hermanito morirá sin ver su sueño cumplirse – se levanta de su asiento y avanza hacia la puerta principal – Ya sabes lo que es el caos en toda su complejidad, ya hemos hablado del caos avanzado y complejo; y como maestra lo has dominado, solo limitándote a no rebasar el límite de tú cordura – añade Discord al abrir la puerta

\- El perfecto caos, el caos en todas sus formas – responde Fluttershy al aparecer junto a Discord – Te echaré de menos – dice al abrazarlo con sus alas y pegarlo con fuerza ella

\- Recuerda que hasta el caos tiene su orden, y que tú puedes dar el orden al caos, haciéndolo una extensión del caos perfecto – comenta Discord al comenzar a convertirse en polvo de estrella – Ante el caos, nunca olvides quien eres – le dice con alegría al consumirse en luz; tocando suavemente sus mejillas al desaparecer y morir dos años siguiente al ataque de Abismo

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

\- ¡Te enseñare lo que es el caos perfecto! – grita Fluttershy al estremecer el mundo con un terremoto que alzo a Equestria de golpe - ¡El Caos en toda su complejidad! – aclama al abrir desgarres del espacio por donde salen criaturas que atacan a Tony con sus cuerpos que se alargan de una forma antinatural.

Mientras tanto Sultán dispara fuertes impulsos de magia con los cuales repele a las criaturas con su magia mientras visualiza como de un viento gris se incorpora el cuerpo de una maligna pegaso amarilla que sonríe de lado a lado a la par en que un ala astral gigante se visualiza al descender. De un rápido salto Sultán evade el corte continental del ala de Fluttershy que divide la mitad de su cuerpo permitiendo que ese lado se desvanezca y con su segunda ala astral golpe a Sultán quien con un triple escudo burbuja freno el impacto de su cuerpo.

\- Está controlando el 100% del caos – piensa Sultán al frenar su trayectoria al reventar la burbuja y bajar su cuerpo con el uso de su magia. – Pero su cuerpo no está diseñado para tolerar esa magia, mucho menos su mente – agrega al tocar el suelo para luego saltar y evadir una planta carnívora que emergió al momento

\- Serás vencido, tú no tienes la habilidad – le susurran los labios de Fluttershy al aparecer parcialmente a su lado – _Deberías volver a la escuela_ – agrega al aparecer el par de alas astrales que se cruzan en dirección a éste

Sultán suspiro con calma al iluminar su cuerno y dejar que las alas astrales pasaran a través de su cuerpo como si éste fuera un fantasma: se había hecho intangible. Él unicornio se deslizo por la corteza y emergió a pasos de una pegaso amarilla que buscaba a su alrededor; sin embargo el ser tomada desde sus patas y tirada hacia las profundidades la sorprendió ya que Sultán no solo estaba haciendo su cuerpo intangible sino el de ella para atraparla contra las rocas. Fluttershy termino con todo su cuerpo apretado por la corteza del mundo para ver cómo frente de ella emergía Sultán al elevarse así mismo con su magia.

Sin esfuerzo la tierra retumbo al liberarse con una explosión masiva por la pegaso que no podía ser detenida. Con un par de golpes de tierra que se elevaron aparto a Sultán que preparaba su rayo. Una segunda explosión aparto a Sultán quien giro en el aire para estabilizar su cuerpo y caer estabilizando su caída.

\- Vaya te lo estas tomando en serio – dice Fluttershy al retirar el polvo de sus alas, se notaba un tono burlón y un cuidado al hablar ya que mantenía un ojo fijo en él

\- Siempre me lo tomo todo en serio – le responde Sultán al quemar las plantas que emergían bajo de sus cascos para sorprenderlo. – Se nota que la Discordia está recuperando el control del cuerpo – menciona al inclinar su mirada a una cortada en su costado hecha por el ala astral que aun siendo intangible no logro esquivarla a tiempo

\- Estas muy equivocado – dice con una sonrisa relajada y sincera Fluttershy quien inclinaba su cabeza hacía atrás mientras miraba el cielo en burla – Soy yo quien ha dominado a la Discordia – le comenta al retorcer la realidad que la rodea para generar la imagen de dos Fluttershy a sus costados.

Una oscuridad cubrió el entorno de ambos; la realidad comenzaba hacer deformada en ese pequeña zona donde Fluttershy enfrentaba a Sultán; mientras tanto su hermano Tony se había encontrado con las Princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadance y Twilight. Ya que al apartarse la Copia perdió estabilidad y se desvaneció al alejarse demasiado.

\- Mirar a las queridas Princesas de la Caída Equestria- menciona orgulloso Tony al retroceder su avanzada. Él sabía que si querían derrotar a Fluttersy necesitaría toda su magia, sus pensamientos eran claros: ella no me permitirán, tendré que quitarme este peso de encima, pero son las cuatro princesas, no creo poder derrotarlas a todas – mirando hacia los ojos de todas se percató que estaba rodeado por las amigas de Twilight junto con los guardias que esperaban algún acto de hostilidad; sus ojos fijos impedían moverse, mientras el viento era testigo de cómo Tony estaba rodeado

\- ¿La Caída de Equestria? – repite Twilight confundida por esas palabras, además de su postura, sí lo quisiera se hubiera teletransportado para evitar cualquier confrontación – ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunta sabiendo que no podría defenderse de todos

\- No quisiera arruinarte la sorpresa – comenta Tony al teñir su cuerpo de un color negro – porque no hechas un vistazo con tú ojo del mañana – le menciona al bajar su mirada mientras gira su cuello. Algo en él había cambiado; y todos quienes lo miraban lo sabían

\- _¿qué clase de hechizo es ese? – _se pregunta Rarity al ver como el cuerpo de Tony se oscurece dejando solo sus ojos como un faro blanco donde sus pupilas brillaban de un color rojo intenso

\- Es una pena que hayas sacrificado tú ojo del mañana por salvar a tú hija – le comenta mientras termina de decolorar su crin a un color totalmente blanco, su voz es cruel y escalofriante, mientras todos miran como un hechizo muta su cuerpo él habla con la Princesa de la Amistad – Pero acabaré con todas ustedes, ya lo habrás visto en algún momento cuando aún portabas tú ojo del mañana – agrega mientras termina su hechizo, su crin ahora blanco se alarga notoriamente, mientras sus ojos resplandecen como faros, siendo únicamente señalados por la pupila roja que brinca emocionada al mirar a sus acompañantes

Twilight alza su ceja confundida, ella había visto muchas cosas con su ojo pero ninguna era exactamente correcta, ya que la presencia de tantos ojos del mañana le hace imposible ver a largo plazo. Sin embargo ahora que miraba su forma actual, unas memorias llegaban a su mente, en algún momento había visto esa imagen: una criatura con la habilidad de desconocer la muerte.

En ese momento, solo con la idea de lo que pudo ser una pesadilla Twilight desapareció a todos sus acompañantes sabiendo lo que ocurriría en breve. Nadie esperaba estar fuera del alcance de estos, pero miraron como Twilight saltaba para esquivar una cama de púas que emergía hasta alcanzar altos niveles. Con un impacto de magia Twilight disparo hacia la dirección de Tony quien sin demora evade los ataques al moverse entre las púas. Entre pequeñas explosiones y teletransportaciones constantes Tony corría por debajo de la alicornio que se alzaba con la intención de tenerlo a la vista de su único ojo.

Una nube de tormenta emergió de la boca de Tony quien al tener un momento se dio la oportunidad de teletranportarse sobre Twilight y apartarla de él con un impulso de magia, con el tiempo a su favor realizo un hechizo con el cual convoco a una tormenta, pero al estar el cielo bajo el control de Alphonse tuvo que expulsarla de su propio cuerpo. La tormenta se comporta como serpiente y persigue a Twilight lanzando rayos mientras el mismo Tony ataca desde la superficie del suelo con púas que dispara; mientras dispara rayos de magia con los cuales aleja a las fuerzas que intenta poyar a Twilight.

\- Chicas, manténganse fuera de su alcance – les indica Twilight por su vínculo mental, se escuchaba confiada, sabía lo que estaba haciendo en cada momento - no puedo permitirles enfrentarlos, si lo que vi hace unos días es cierto él dice la verdad – les cuenta mientras embiste contra Tony y lo repele disparándose mutuamente rayos que despellejan el suelo mientras se apartan con el impulso del choque de magia – esa forma le permitirá consumir la energía vital de sus víctimas – menciona Twilight al pensarlo y dejar que todos la escuchen

\- ¿Qué significa eso Twilight? – le pregunta Applejack al ver como Tony salta sobre ella y con un impacto de magia la destierra hacia las profundidades de la tierra

\- ¡Twilight! – gritan todos al ver como la explosión de magia impacta contra su lomo y la desaparece por debajo de Tony quien permanece estatico en el aire, se levita a sí mismo para asegurarse de haber vencido a Twilight. Se siente pesado el aire, como si algo realmente hubiera congelado el tiempo, sienten miedo de haber visto la muerte de su amiga

\- Chicas, cierren los ojos un segundo – escuchan en sus cabezas todas, era la voz de Twilight que tranquilamente les hablaba.

Todos los espectadores cierran los ojos como se los pidió Twilight, con sus ojos cerrados miran como un resplandor inunda sus parpados. Desde el vacío donde Twilight emerge un inmenso hasta colosal disparo de fuego es disparo hacia el cielo, Tony había intentado moverse desde antes pero Twilight le había dejado atado con su magia: cuando fue golpeada estiro hilos de magia tan finos que paran como reflejos de luz, sin embargo podían sujetar a Tony en su lugar hasta ser impactado por el colosal impacto que quemo el cielo.

\- _¡Es una locura! Está usando una_ llamarada – piensa Tony en el interior del cilindro de fuego que sube por el cielo hasta perderse en el espacio – _para su desgracia, no podrá matarme con algo así_ – piensa para sí mismo Tony mientras mira como su cuerpo no sufre ni el mínimo daño por – _Realmente se está esforzando en destruirme _– comenta al ver como en el interior de la llamarada el fuego aumenta hasta alcanzar un nivel semejante a cinco llamaradas

Twilight desde el fondo aguanto el golpe sin protegerse, únicamente usando una ala astral para resguardar su cuerpo del choque y del golpe, pensaba que la única forma de derrotar a un ser que supera y es ajena a la muerte es la extinción; viendo que Tony no era afectado por las llamaradas aplaco su ataque, sin embargo el fuego aun ascendía al quemarse a sí mismo y perdurar en donde el oxígeno y el viento eran abundantes. Tony estaba por ejecutar un movimiento pero fue sorprendido por un filo astral que emergió del fondo: las plumas astrales subieron como un tipo de lluvia inversa donde Tony fue atravesado mortalmente, su cuerpo fue hecho pedazos al ser atravesado por las plumas astrales que con un filo de energía cortaron la impenetrable piel y abrieron paso a las demás que entre varios corte lograron cortarlo. Para cuando Twilight se teletranporto fuera del abismo miro como el cuerpo descuartizado de Tony la miraba con el único ojo que flotaba fuera de su cuerpo.

\- _Ya se ha dado cuenta que clase de hechizo estoy_ usando – piensa Tony al romper sus ataduras con la punta de su cuerno que seguía con él

\- _Hechizo de tipo Inmortal: Indestructible_ – piensa Twilight al ver como la carne roja del cuerpo de Tony lanzaba telarañas de sangre para reconstruir su cuerpo y usando una regeneración para reconstruir las partes destruidas – _es la primera vez que veo éste hechizo, pero si los libros son ciertos, tendré que dañarlo hasta que ya no pueda reconstruirse: tendré que destruir al ser indestructible_ – concluye Twilight al generar esferas de magia alrededor de Tony que sin rasguños terminaba su reconstrucción

\- _Debo acabar con Twilight de un solo golpe, si alguien sabe las debilidades de éste hechizo es ella – _piensa Tony al ver como cada esfera se muta y clona la apariencia de Twilight con una exactitud divina; no había diferencia, no tenían brillo por lo que la original estaría escondida de cualquier ataque que pudiera dañarla _– Se clono a sí misma, clones de magia. Un hechizo muy difícil pero parece que lo ha llevado a otro nivel, son cuerpos reales, por lo que ahora ya no estoy viendo a una Twilight si no a doce de ellas_. – analiza al ver como cada Twilight genera sobre ella un par de alas astrales funcionales

Sin motivos de sobra todas las Twilight expandieron sus alas para agitarlas y disparar sus plumas astrales hacia Tony, un grupo disparaba mientras las demás movían las plumas para seguirlo en el cielo. Tony se podía levitar y moverse con libertar: con giros entre las plumas disparaba invocando espadas de cristal negro con las cuales atacaba.

Apareciendo entre las alicornios ataco apuñalando las alas que escudaban mientras su cuerpo era partido por la mitad; Tony sabía que Twilight tenía las alas astrales a un nivel similar que la Señorita, por lo que podía usar sus alas como escudo y arma. Peleando contra tantas buscaba atravesar su corazón con un impulso de magia directo pero la magia no pasaba las defensas de Twilight: evadiendo y apareciendo entre ellas, logro acertarle un golpe letal a una de ellas al aparecer junto con ella; la distancia tuvo que ser tan corta que podía sentar su cabeza en el cuello de Twilight; con su casco genero el impulso e hizo explotar el corazón de Twilight sin embargo esta no se fue sin partirlo en dos mitades y sin que las demás le dispararan.

Volando por el cielo las clones peleaban mientras una miraba y contaba las heridas que le provocaban a Tony; en poco tiempo Tony había sido dañado letalmente más de doscientas veces y solo un par de clones habían muerto. Los cuerpos eran reales: un cadáver de Twilight era lo que desde lo alto todos miraban caer eventualmente

\- _Son rudas – piensa Tony al ser decapitado_ – _pero no podrán matarme hasta dentro de media hora_ – piensa al ver como un ataque de magia masivo desintegra su cabeza, el tiempo límite de su hechizo le preocupaba. Su cuerpo regenero su cabeza sin problemas – _al menos ninguna tiene un ojo del mañana, de otra forma, no tendría oportunidad contra ella_ – se alegra Tony al pensar en las capacidades de Twilight

**[El Origen de Todo]**

_"Mi nombre es Socra de Twilight's Star, soy hija de la magia .Una vez fui la amada hija de Alphonse, mi padre me cuido con esmero dándome lo que él nunca tuvo, una infancia real. Sin embargo mi madre decía que tenía cualidades que a mi padre le hacían poseedor de una magia muy extraña. Yo quería aprender, quería saberlo todo; miraba la magia de mamá y me asombraba, miraba la magia de papá y quería imitarla."_

La Señorita impacta cuerno contra cuerno, disparando rayos desde esferas que ambos sostienen con su magia, lanzando golpes de magia. Ella intenta usar sus alas astrales pero Alphonse las frena al generar una pluma astral que había atrapado para frenarla. Sabiendo de la letalidad de las alas astrales utiliza sus propias plumas como defensa. Con disparos desde cada posición ambos son el espectáculo de los cielos ya que hasta la tormenta que ardía por el fuego de Twilight era increíble: siendo la imagen de un cielo lleno de fuego, de donde emergían rayos de magia que impactaban contra los escudos de la Señorita. Alphonse evitaba a toda costa el golpe de sus alas y de sus rayos y aunque el cielo reflejaba su estado mental lo cierto era que solo podía pensar en cómo su hija llego a convertirse en una genocida, en cómo pudo fallar como padre y que ahora tendría que asesinarla para defender a la hija que aún no se ha convertido en un monstruo sin escrúpulos, sin piedad ni compasión. Aun con esto admitía que era la misma imagen de Twilight, desde la mirada sabia hasta su figura, de no ser porque su ojo derecho era verde como el suyo sería una hija idéntica a su madre, pero su ojo izquierdo lleva el ojo de Shining Armor y tenía un rostro más sádico que infantil. Alphonse era dañado por los disparos que superaban su velocidad, era dañado por los golpes de gravedad que la Señorita disparaba al revertir la gravedad de sus propios hechizos para retorcerlos y crear una exposición masiva.

\- _Esta no es mi hija_ – se repetía al disparar e impactar contra su cuerno, ciertamente lo era, y no lo era. Con cada impacto de sus cuernos una estática se extendía como telaraña por el cielo, su magia no debía ser usada de esta forma: estaban buscando asesinarse mutuamente.

Apartándose por el impulso Alphonse retrocede generando desde la punta un vórtice del cual expulsa una onda de luz generada por una supernova que crea dentro de otra dimensión vacía. Sabiendo el poder de su ataque solo el rayo quema la superficie de planeta logrando crear un golpe que aun cuando falla logra destruir una de las alas astrales de la Señoría que al desconocer el ataque intenta refugiarse en sus alas astrales, pero al sentir el calor lo evadió solo perdiendo una de sus alas.

\- ¡Una célula que Explota! – exclama la Señorita al evadir y rodar en el aire con sus alas naturales – _Ese hechizo no es posible, no para él_ – piensa al mirar su calcinada ala astral que ahora tiene que regresar para que se regenere – _yo no he podido lograr ese hechizo aún, cual es verdadero poder de éste Alphonse_ – retoma su paso y dispara una llamara de noveno nivel con la cual cubre el cielo.

\- Pareces asustada – le comenta Alphonse al sonreír con arrogancia, mirar el sorprendió rostro de la Señorita le daba la confianza – _ella no sabe todos mis_ hechizos – piensa al cubrir la superficie del planeta con un manto de magia, la llamarada alcanza su escudo y comienza a quemarlo, Alphonse atrapa en el manto el fuego y lo arroja al interior de la dimensión vacia

\- Sorprendía más que nada, no esperaba que pudieras crear algo así, yo no he logrado crearlo, pero por lo visto tienes un truco bajo la mesa, pero no te confundas que el ojo del mañana no lo haya visto significa que lo has tenido que extraer de otra dimensión – le responde agitada la Señorita al ver como sus plumas pelean contra Twilight y Fluttershy

\- Ciertamente eres diferente – comenta Alphonse, pensando en su hija recuerda que ella ha logrado crear ese ataque múltiples veces incluso más veces que las que él es capaz de hacer – terminaré con ella y con todos sus aliados en un solo movimiento pero… tendré que romper romper mí promesa – piensa Alphonse al ver como la Señorita se aproxima nuevamente.

**[Flash Back]**

\- Sabes a veces activo mí ojo del mañana y veo cosas aleatorias – comenta Twilight. Ambos camina por las calles de Poniville, mirando como corre junto con otros niños Socra por delante – ¿son reales o qué son? – le pregunta preocupada, ella enmascara sus emociones con una sonrisa para que no llamara la atención de su hija

\- Son muy reales, todo lo que mires con el ojo del mañana está sentenciado a ocurrir, sin embargo puedes cambiar sus resultados si están cerca de ocurrir, así es como funcionan, ves que alguien caerá, puedes alertarle un momento antes y lo habrás evitado. Pero ocurre algo diferente con las imágenes aleatorias, estas son resonancias o ecos del ojo al proyectar una imagen que choca contra otro ojo del mañana, esto puede dar como resultado que veas el futuro de otros que puedes no conocer o desconocer. Por ejemplo si vieras el futuro de alguien, podría verlo morir o casarse, pero no sabes realmente quien es. Estos suceden porque su evento tiene una gran importancia para tú propio destino. Y tiende a ser la forma en que él ojo te alerta de un evento próximo – le explica Alphonse al activar su propio ojo como ejemplo – ¿qué has visto? – le pregunta tranquilo, su rostro no es afectado por ninguna emoción más sin embargo la curiosidad lo come por dentro

\- Te he visto morir, pero llegue a pensar que se trataba de un eco. Te vi siendo destruido por una energía masiva, algo así como cuando pensabas suicidarte llevándote contigo a Abismo en el interior de la puerta. – le comenta Twilight mientras una lagrima baja por su mirada al ver en un recuerdo la imagen de una colosal energía que deslumbra y arrasa con todo – pero vi que tenías un rostro más maduro, uno similar al de ahora – agrega al recordar el rostro agachado de Alphonse que esperaba su muerte inminente – prométeme que no te acercaras a algo así – le dice titubeando sus palabra al pensar en la imagen de su cuerpo siendo destruido

\- _Es el mismo evento que he visto cuando enfrente a Abismo, entonces era un hecho… no iba a morir con Abismo, si no en un evento similar del cual no podría escapar. Si ella lo ha visto, quiere decir que no ha cambiado nada, y que es mí destino morir por tal poder_ – piensa angustiado Alphonse, sabía que era una promesa que no podría cumplir, pero no podía dejarla con esa preocupación en mente – Te lo prometo, _no me acercaré_ a tal poder – le dice confiado y tranquilo, dentro de sí, lamentaba mentirle, pero era mejor que tenerla angustiada por un evento inminente

\- También he visto a Socra frente de un espejo, sin embargo su reflejo es algo mayor, tendría mi estatura; ella jugaba con su reflejo a chocar sus cascos – le comenta con alivio Twilight al retorcer su mirada hacia su hija y mirarla chocar cascos con los gemelos Cake – creo que en un momento tendrá su propio ojo del mañana, y verá en lo que se ha convertido – dice alegre Twilight al desconocer el significado de su visión

\- _Un espejo, pero el ojo del mañana no puede ver el reflejo en los espejos, puede ser que se trate de ella misma pero ¿en qué situación el pasado y el futuro se encuentran?_ – piensa Alphonse al mirar hacia un reflejo de los cristales, al usar su ojo del mañana lo confirma: no hay reflejo, el espejo se ve como un simple muro - Será alguien muy grande – menciona con orgullo, dentro de esas palabras cabía el pensamiento de que algo más grande se acercaba

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

_"Mi padre me enseño todos sus hechizos, cuando mi madre salía con sus amigas, ambos nos escapábamos del castillo y nos adentrábamos a una puerta que nos llevaba a un mundo vacío. Sin problemas aprendí y me esforcé en demostrarle que era tan fuerte como él. Yo pensaba que era un secreto, pero lo cierto era que él le contaba todo antes de dormir; siempre fue de palabra, nunca supe de un secreto que no le guardara. Con el tiempo crecí y me convertir en la adulta que siempre aspire a ser, alguien que podía rivalizar contra mi padre, alguien que no conocía sus propios límites. Sabía que enorgullecía a mis padres, me había alzado sobre sus propios poderes y me sentía feliz, tenía todo lo que podía imaginar, más nunca habría imaginado que lo perdería todo; sus sola imagen me hizo estremeces, hasta mi padre nos pidió escapar: ese día lo perdí todo, lo perdí todo por ella"_

Envistiendo contra Alphonse la Señorita rivaliza generando su ala astral a corta distancia para cortarlo, hasta ahora solo había logrado rebanar la carne de sus patas al girar e intentar amputarlas, y los cortes de su rostro por los estallidos de magia que ambos generan al chocar sus cuernos. Girando en círculos en el mismo sitio mientras ambos impulsaban energía para tumbar las alas contrarias y romper el cuerno del otro; ambos eran listos, genios para definirlos, cada ataque era exacto: buscando tumbar sus alas y sus cuernos, pero mientras la Señorita podía ver cada movimiento de Alphonse, éste invocaba sus ataque dentro de la dimensión vacía y con un vórtice lo expulsaba para atacarla, al ser una ataque externo de la dimensión ella no podía verlo con sus ojos del mañana por lo que su ala astral era gravemente afectada al no conocer la naturaleza dela taque.

\- Se terminó – pronuncia confiado Alphonse al esquivar el ala astral y deslizarse por debajo golpeando el cuerpo de la Señorita, un vórtice sobre ambos dispara un impulso que sorprende a la señorita: Alphonse sabiendo de la resistencia del ala astral la golpeo forzándola a defenderse con esa ala del ataque que ahora está sobre ellos. Como lo esperaba ambos son embestidos por la energía; Alphonse logra derribar a la Señorita al interior de su castillo.

Como si se tratara de un láser ambos desaparecen del cielo; seguidos del impacto titánico que proyecta el rayo de energía al impactar contra el castillo y llegar hasta sus profundas paredes; las nubes caen ocultando el suelo a su al redor: un extraño vapor rodea el castillo ahora.

\- ¡Señorita! – exclaman todos las plumas al sentir como la fuerza vital de su líder está bajando

Tony que ya veía difícil vencer a Twilight solo rivalizaba con sus últimos clones, sin embargo ya no le quedaba tiempo: con una flama e magia genero una explosión que calcino su alrededor, la poca distancia de los clones hizo presa de uno la cual fue partida a la mitad al no lograr escapar del rango; siendo su cuerpo indestructible se teletransporto con sus compañero para apoyar a su líder.

\- Alphonse es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, si la Señorita lo subestima no le ganara; lo mejor será que todos juntos lo ataquemos y asesinemos, luego podremos encárganos de los demás: él es la principal amenaza de la Señorita – piensa Tony al comunicarse con sus compañeros

\- Ciertamente, lo he sentido, Alphonse está aprovechando todas las debilidades de las alas astrales como las del ojo del mañana – comenta Sultán al analizar la situación, se nota preocupado, sin embargo esto no afecta su desempeño contra Fluttershy quien al tener la realidad bajo su control cada escondite es inútil, él ha estado esquivando ataques mortales y escabulléndose dentro del plano caótico que Fluttershy usa para atacar de forma omnipotente, ya que en su realidad ella marca las reglas.

\- Nosotros estamos bien, hasta un punto, Eva está muy herida, Klaren tiene un ala rota y Rose esta inconsciente, los demás tuvimos que escapar al ser gravemente heridos. Pinkie Pie tiene algo con que fundamentar el miedo que sienten los dragones al verla – comenta Marty al cargar con el peso de sus compañeros heridos, se escucha cansado: su rostro tiene un gran golpe que ha provocado que casi perdiera la vista – Mar se ha quedado para ganar tiempo y permitirnos escapar de Pinkie. – informa al dejar a sus compañeros en cabinas para su recuperación

**[La Reina Dragón]**

\- Astuta eres – comenta Pinkie al limpiar su labio con uno de sus cascos – He enfrentado a tantos dragones que sus golpes parecen solo besos, pero tú te has esmerado en enfrentarme – agrega al mirar como Mar se levanta con dificultad, su aspecto ya era débil, con un ojo cerrado por los golpes, con una cicatriz cerca de su cuerno pues un golpe casi se lo tumba y con su pata derecha fracturada se levantaba con su típica mirada de furia

\- No creí que hubiera un equino con una resistencia así de elevada – exclama Mar al escupir sangre al no poder tragarla – debo admitir que le haces honor al título de Reina de los Dragones – comenta al hechizar un circulo para defenderse

Antiguamente Pinkie Pie había acompañado a los dragones, por años aprendió sus costumbres, aprendió sus lenguajes, con sus fuertes dientes comer jemas no se le hizo muy difícil, su hermana Maud lo hacía, ella de igual forma aprendió a comerlas pero de forma más natural; con el tiempo su pelaje se hizo tan resistente como las escamas de un dragón; con el tiempo aprendió a comer también las plantas que los dragones comían para preservar sus dientes; la sabia mejoro sus dientes para que fueran más fuertes, y a pesar de no poder comer la carne, sus dientes ya rompían el diamante. Ante los Dragones ya era un Dragón, pues al ser capaz de comer jemas, de comer hasta el diamante con naturalidad y de tener un pelaje tan fuerte y suave no podían omitir que era estaba a su nivel; incluso las garras de los dragones dejaron de poder cortarla y su cuerpo se hizo inmune al fuego, incluso Cristal dejo de ser su protectora pues ya no necesitaba protección.

Durante la gran guerra su imagen reflejo el poder de los Dragones dentro del Pico de Fuego: bajo órdenes de Éxodo ella lidero la guerra hasta lograr hacer retroceder a los demás dragones opositores; y quienes le enfrentaba rápidamente lo lamentaban; su ágil cuerpo le permitió escabullirse y golpear los puntos más blandos de cada especie. No le fue difícil, pero siempre llevo su armadura de cristal para la defensa de los golpes más fuertes, aunque de poco sirvió cuando esta se rompía y dejaba su cuerpo expuesto; pero podía ser peor. La armadura le permitía escabullirse sin der detectada; pero ella se entercaba y exigía que fuera rosada: ningún dragón le contradijo.

La muerte rosada era algo que muchos evitaban, verla avanzar sobre sus Dragones, verla correr entre las llamas y sobre la lava les aterraba a los demás dragones: muchos se rendían ante ella y otros caían ante ella. Al final ella sola invadió el hogar del Rey rival y con su imagen plasmo su victoria. Con la imagen de un ejército a sus espaldas ataco al Rey y con las enseñanzas de Éxodo lo derroto al detener sus latidos al entrar en su estado Cripta y multiplicar su fuerza logrando completar su objetivo: con el Rey caído el estruendo del Rugido de Pinkie Pie se extendió por kilómetros, no hubo dragón que alzara la vista y no hubo dragón que no le hiciera reverencia. Con la victoria en su mirada tomo lugar como líder de los dos Reinos Dragón. Éxodo sabía que el sueño de su padre era traer la paz al mundo, terminar con las guerras entre Dragones y unir ambas naciones en una sola; sueño que no vio cumplido ya que murió solo viéndolo como algo imposible; pero ahora su sueño era realidad, no lo había logrado en vida, si no lo había logrado al reencarnar en una pequeña poni terrestre. Ese momento fue histórico para los Dragones, todos se miraban como hermanos, todos ante la causa de finalizar con las guerras en el oriente Pinkie ordeno el ataque al círculo: razón por la cual cientos de Dragones atacan el Castillo de la Señorita. Pero ninguno de ellos esperaba enfrentar a Nery quien ahora rivaliza con cientos de dragones a una distancia ya lejana.

\- ¡Soy Pinkie Pie, Reina de Todos los Dragones! – exclama con firmeza Pinkie al pisar y romper la piedra del suelo – y no seré derrotada por una unicornio que tiene la infantil idea de ser un dios – comente orgullosa al reconocer la actitud de Mar; durante toda la pelea de ambas actuaba como un orgullo y refiriéndose a ella misma como un ser que no podía perder

\- ¡Maldita! – dice entre dientes Mar al caer sobre sus cascos, ella le odiaba, sentía rabia, solo quería asesinarla, no podía dejar que hablaran de ella de esa forma. Cuando creía que podía seguir sus fuerzas fallaron: maldecía su cuerpo, realmente quería continuar pero sus golpes no se lo permitían; aun cuando disparaba fuertes rayos de magia Pinkie solo interponía un casco y lo frenaba o desviaba hacia un costado

\- Sí he enfrentado a Dragones, ¿por qué le temería a una unicornio? – exclama Pinkie con aires de crueldad; con un gran golpe de su pata levanta parte del suelo que seguido toma con un casco sobre ella – Mí hogar es una granja de rocas, tienes idea de la sencillez que es para mí romper o mover rocas – dice con sencillez al elevar la roca sobre ella y avanzar lentamente ya que como Mar presenta muchos golpes de gran impacto físico que impiden que escape

Con la aparición de Sultán Pinkie retrocede al verlo aparecer junto a Mar pero es por el impacto de un Rayo que profundiza por debajo de ambas a Alphonse y a Pinkie; dejando un agujero frente de ellos: Pinkie se cubre con un casco los ojos, la Luz es muy fuerte y no quiere lastimar sus ojos. Sin embargo Mar se escabulle y escapa, sabiendo bien que no podría rivalizar contra Pinkie decidió escapar para colaborar con sus compañeros en la protección de la Señorita.

\- ¡Pinkie regresa con las demás! – se escucha desde el fondo del vacío, era Alphonse que aclamaba por la vida de Pinkie, él estaba sorprendido, casi le daba. Y por la esencia que le transmitía sabía que estaba cerca del propio colapso. – Yo me encargare de todo – le dice al aparecer frente de ella e invocar un vórtice que la llevaría con sus amigas

\- ¿Tú estás bien? – le pregunta preocupada Pinkie Pie al verlo sangrar gravemente de su rostro – ¿realmente crees poder contra ella y sus Plumas? – le pregunta al avanzar, una de sus patas cojeaba, ella ya estaba cansada pero su mente estaba alerta, sabía que el riesgo de cerrar sus ojos un momento era grande pero al saber que estaba con él se dio esa libertad mientras avanza hacia el vórtice con dificultad

\- Pinkie – pronuncia con tristeza Alphonse, él ya sabía que ocurriría, como terminaría con todo pero lamentaba sus pensamientos, una promesa rota, es algo que él nunca se perdonara a sí mismo – Necesito que evites que Twilight este despierta; necesito que la noquees a ella y a todas las princesas – le dice con miedo, sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, era algo inaudito, algo que nunca creyó que diría

\- ¿Por qué?- le pregunta Pinkie, su mirada era atenta, mirando hacia el vórtice solo manteniendo su mirada hacía la luz en espera de la respuesta, estaba confundida, miles de pensamientos pasaban en su mente: traicionar a sus amigas, la locura de Alphonse, el miedo de Twilight, la escena que Socra vería; tendría que acabar con sus amigas para que nadie fuera testigo de lo que estaba por ocurrir

\- Hare algo que le molestara, y quisiera que no intentara detenerme y que se diera un momento de sueño, de intentarlo morirá, y no quisiera arrebatarle a Socra a su madre; sé que te estoy pidiendo derrotar a todas tus amigas, pero - Alphonse se escucha melancólico, algo en su mente le impedía estar tranquilo, algo terriblemente cruel – te daré la energía suficiente para hacerlo, solo asegúrate de que nadie se acerque; puedes decir que te obligue a esto – le menciona Alphonse al tocar su lomo y curar con su magia sus heridas

\- Es una Pinkie Promesa – le menciona la poni rosada al darse media vuelta y mirar su rostro ensangrentado; lloraba, sus lágrimas eran claras y largas, con una constancia infantil – _es una despedida _– pensó al ver cómo le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos; ella sabía por sí misma que cuando alguien llora mientras se despide usualmente es porque sabe que no regresara. Aun sabiendo que era el final no evito abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo un momento, sin importar que su sangre la manchara – Te echare de menos – le murmura con llanto para luego separarse un momento para verse uno a otro

La imagen fantasmal del Primer Rey Dragón, padre de Éxodo, junto con la imagen del Primer Rey Unicornio se podía ver reflejadas en ambos ya que ambos reyes trabaron una amistad que les permitió guiar a su descendencia por el buen camino.

\- Twilight eligió una buena madrina – le menciona orgulloso de ella Alphonse al ver como ella se limpia sus lagrimas

\- Ni tanto, si supiera lo que he hecho – dice sarcástica Pinkie Pie al reírse nerviosa al ver como la mirada compasiva de Alphonse mira su crin ondulada

\- No te preocupes. Ella sabe de tú Pinkie-Secreto. – le dice con una sonrisa reconfortantes Alphonse, él ya se esperaba esto, ella pensaba que su secreto era algo que se llevaría a la tumba pero lo cierto era – mi cuerpo estaba dormido, mi mente nunca se durmió en aquel entonces, así que escuche cada palabra y sentí cada acción – le menciona Alphonse al recordar ese momento – ciertamente se lo dije, pero no es algo que afectara realmente a mí matrimonio – le comenta Alphonse las memorias cuando Twilight tenía las ideas de arremeter contra Pinkie. Con un rostro agachado por la pena su acompañara meditaba en silencio.

\- Es un alivio – menciona Pinkie con un peso menos, se escuchaba un interés en su voz. Con un acto rápido elevo su rostro robándole un segundo beso para luego despedirse con la memoria de ese acto, sabiendo que sería el fin, no quería dejarlo… sin probar lo prohibido.

Con un salto emergió del vórtice, sus amigas miraron emerger a Pinkie con un salto hacia atrás: frente de ella el vórtice se cerró, sus amigas se acercaron ya que al no tener heridas era increíble sin embargo fueron sorprendidas por una patada de polvo que la poni rosada les lanzo para ocultarse, con golpes certeros y finos Pinkie se escabulle y noquea a sus amigas, sin embargo su golpe es frenado por Twilight que estaba alerta y logro detenerla pero era inútil, Pinkie era más ágil y con un giro de su cuerpo lanzo a Twilight contra las Princesas que ya en el suelo fueron noqueadas al golpear sus puntos más sencibles: Twilight fue noqueada al recibir un golpe: Pinkie salto por encima de ellas y al caer impacto la cabeza de su amiga, sin causarle dolor la dejo durmiendo mientras que las Princesas fueron noqueadas al detener su respiración temporalmente y al inhabilitar sus mientras, con un golpe rápido sobre sus cuernos genero un reflejo que les hizo caer bajo el peso del sueño.

\- Reina – dice Spike al caer junto a ella - ¿por qué? - le pregunta al ver a Rarity inconsciente junto con las demás y ver a Twilight extendida

\- Spike, pasaran cosas que no entenderás – le melancolía Pinkie habla, sus ojos lloraban por el simple hecho de atacar a sus amigas, pero si era por su bien, tendría que soportar ese dolor – Cosas que no entenderás – repite al girar y golpear el estómago de Spike con su cuerpo, para luego trepar por su cuerpo y sosteniéndose de su cuerpo patear una zona débil la cual provoca el colapso del Dragón. Desde lo alto varios Dragones miran intrigados pero solo una dragona tiene el estatus suficiente para acercarse y hablar con la Reina. Es esa Dragona la que desciende para cumplir con los objetivos de su Reina

\- Pinkie, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? – le pregunta Cristal humildemente al mirar a su pequeña amiga que con lágrimas se desploma al ver a sus amigos

\- _¿Los he traicionado? _– piensa lacrimosa Pinkie Pie, no soporta pensar, no soporta ver a sus amigos tirados – les he hecho daño, que clase de amiga noquea a sus amigos – llora buscando el consuelo de Cristal quien la toma con una garra y la comienza a tranquilizar al acariciar su crin rosado. – Cristal carga con todos sobre ti y llévatelos lejos, llévalos a Ponivile – le ordena Pinkie al apartarse y limpiar su rostro con un casco, se escuchaba cortada, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor

\- ¿Y tú? – le pregunta angustiada Cristal por su estado emocional

\- Yo, me quedaré y seré testigo de lo que ocurrirá – dice orgullosa Pinkie al subir hacia su cabeza – llévame a una distancia segura, junto con Éxodo – le ordena con firmeza al intentar enmascarar sus emociones

**[La Tumba]**

Alphonse había generado una gran ventaja en su tiempo, las heridas de la Señorita le impedían moverse por el tiempo suficiente para asegurar a Pinkie fuera de peligro; para cuando ella se marchó él espero un momento, con un sonar de magia comenzó a buscar a la Señorita en el interior de su castillo. No podía pensar en nada más que acabar con todo.

\- _Te encontré_ – le menciona Alphonse psíquicamente a la Señorita al ubicarla en los niveles bajo tierra junto con sus Plumas – Estoy a punto de matar a la Señorita, ven sí te atreves – le menciona desafiante a Nery que enfrenta a los Dragones con dificultad

Alphonse espera paciente a que las ocho presencias se conviertan en nueve; para cuando Nery se teletransporta junto con la Señorita; Alphonse tiene fijo su objetivo, cuando la novena presencia aparece junto con las demás, los ojos de Alphonse se abren a la par en que su cuerno se envuelve por una magia blanca.

\- ¿Nery? – exclama la Señorita al tomar unas pastillas para su corazón, el golpe fue tan fuerte que tuvo que usar mucha energía lo que provoco que su corazón se acelerara de forma alarmante – Te di órdenes estrictas de no estar cerca del Castillo durante mí pelea contra Alphonse, y ustedes terminen de curarse, necesitamos vencerlo ante de que… - decía cansada, su voz era débil pero firme, sin embargo ver a Nery aparecer con ellos le alarmo, al tener ella un ojo del mañana era invisible para ella como lo era Twilight. Su voz se corta al sentir el estruendo en todo el castillo

\- Esta temblando – dice Nery al tropezar y caer, simplemente estaba perpleja la Señorita estaba débil pero por causa de su enfermedad no por Alphonse. Nery, había consumido a algunos dragones, y su forma podía alterarse a una monstruosa pero ella podía reducir su tamaño y forma a voluntad por lo que podía caber perfectamente en los corredores.

\- Ha sido una Trampa – comenta Sultán al aparecer junto con ellos. Acompañada con Mar Fluttershy lo había dejado muy mal herido, solo había logrado escapar gracias al mismo hechizo de clonación que realizo Twilight, al duplicarse una vez dejo al Clon peleando contra Flutterhsy mientras el real regresaba para apoyar a sus amigos – Alphonse lo planeo desde el inicio, reunirnos y enfrentarnos a todos él solo – agrega al analizar lo que está ocurriendo

\- Pero, es un suicidio, él no tiene el poder para pelear contra todos, más si ellos se fusionan, ¿qué estará pensando? – dice Nery confundida, ella no era consciente del peligro que representaba Alphonse en realidad, solo sabía que sí rivalizaba con la Señorita tenía que tener una gran habilidad y un gran conocimiento para atacarla en las fallas de sus hechizos

En el exterior los Dragones reposaban en una montaña, Éxodo era el más grande y por corona tenia a Pinkie Pie que se recostaba sobre él, mirando y esperando con lágrimas el último hechizo. Una alargada fila de Dragones miraba como en frente del castillo la figura de Alphonse se alzaba mientras extendía sus patas delanteras a sus lados: en la planta de sus cascos unas esferas negras son disparadas hacia los extremos del Castillo; seguido él junta sus cascos con tranquilidad; ambas esferas se revientan y crean una mancha negra que comienza a crecer, atravesando la tierra, es la imagen de la pared negra bajando e irrumpiendo con la calma subterránea; las paredes de oscuridad se expanden hasta pasar por debajo del castillo, y emergen creando una esfera de oscuridad en la cual todo el castillo se ve envuelta. Se proyectaba la imagen del infinito, estrellas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, todo lo que proyectaba la esfera eran estrellas.

\- Hemos caído en su trampa – comenta la Señorita al iluminar su cuerno en un intento de hechizo – no puedo teletransportarme fuera del castillo, adonde quiera que nos haya llevado, no es Equestria – agrega al retomar el control de sus energías – acabemos con él – menciona furiosa al apartarse del muro donde se apoyaba

\- No será necesario Socra – le dice seriamente Alphonse, estaba decidido, llamarla por su nombre real, era algo que no le agradaba a la Señorita – éste laboratorio está destrozado, ¿qué intentaste crear? - le pregunta curioso Alphonse al aparecer en el destrozado laboratorio donde Mar trabajaba

\- Está en mí laboratorio – dice alarmada Mar al emerger de su capsula de recuperación – ¡La célula! – dice alarmando a todos, todo su trabajo de dos años era esa célula explosiva, claramente sentía que su trabajo peligraba

Antes de que todos se percataran la Señorita ya lo había ubicado y ahora lo mira frente a frente, con poderes rivales.

\- Mamá tenía razón, la verdadera naturaleza de tú magia es negra. – menciona la Señorita al ver como Alphonse sostiene con su magia la cual apenas lograban contener ellos con su magia

\- Ha esto te referías con Célula que explota – menciona Alphonse, su ojo izquierdo muestra su espiral completamente activada, su expresión es fría y muy impactante pues aplastaba la esfera como si fuera un juguete – esto es pura energía, no es un hechizo real – comenta decepcionado Alphonse, sin dificultad aplasta la energía. Grande fue es impacto; toda esa energía fue libera en la forma de una onda que daño a todos los cercanos, sin embargo tanto la Señorita como Alphonse se escudaban en escudos para ese tipo de impactos

\- _¿Un hechizo?_ – piensa confundida la Señorita al escucharlo, ella intentaba crearlo, pero nunca imagino que algo así pudiera ser obra de un hechizo, ella no conocía todos los hechizos ya que el libro de hechizos nunca fue recuperado, solo unas paginas

_"Mi madre decía que yo era muy especial que al ser hija de la magia más pura mí destino era ser mejor que mis padres; sin embargo cuando le preguntaba por el tipo de magia que mi padre usaba ella cambiaba su rostro, parecía que ocultaba algo más. Fue hasta que cumplí quince años que mi madre me conto su secreto. Mientras ella era la magia más pura, mi padre era su opuesto, la magia más oscura: él realmente tenia facilidad con la magia negra porque esa fue su Cutie Mark, sin embargo por todo el cambio entre poderes con Abismo sus Cutie Mark se invirtieron haciendo que la marca de magia la llevara mi padre. Ella decía firmemente que él podía llevar la marca más terrible en sus costados pero que no era malo realmente; él sentía el daño y buscaba remediarlo. Sabiendo de su propia maldición cargo con el peso de la magia negra, viviendo con la mentira en sus costados. Ella me contaba que al dormir él lloraba, odiaba mentir, y se llegó a considerar una mentira a sí mismo; pues nunca podría mostrar su verdadera naturaleza en público; ella decía que la usaría solo cuando tuviera que defender a quien amara. _

_Tal vez esa sea la razón por la intento detenerme, cuando ataque a mi madre él se alzó sobre todos en un ataque de ira; amaba más a quien le aceptaba realmente que a su hija. De cierta forma lo entiendo, siempre podrían tener otros hijos, pero nunca podría remplazarla a ella; incluso cuando todo finalizaba dio su vida por protegerla, fue una lástima que al final le traicionara su amor y decidiera protegerla a matarme: él no podía vivir sin ella y murió por ella"_

\- Puedo imaginar que lo que querías realizar era esto – menciona Alphonse al alzar su casco derecho y crear sobre su casco una esfera blanca, una esfera brillante y perfecta.

\- La célula que explota – menciona la Señorita al avanzar y ver el poder de su padre en un casco.

\- Esto, a lo que tú llamas célula que explota, realmente es la célula de la creación – dice Alphonse al retirar su casco y dejarla suspendida – y la activaré para que presencies su poder – dice al tornar su rostro a uno molesto; pensaba en lo que hacía, todo lo que le prometió a Twilight hoy terminaba; con un gesto humilde toco la esfera con su cuerno, activándola exitosamente

Ante los ojos de la Señorita la diminuta esfera comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota; el crin de Alphonse era tirado hacia la esfera junto con todo los instrumentos sueltos, ni siquiera lo que estaba clavado a la pared permaneció quieto; la Señorita tuvo que apartarse con mucha fuerza, la esfera estaba comiendo el espacio para cuando se frenó regreso a ser la diminuta esfera sin embargo ahora comenzaba a calentarse.

Con una teletransportación Alphonse se retiró, sin embargo al aparecer en la parte superior se vio rodeado de las fusiones y de Nery que cuya forma había cambiado al consumir a algunos dragones: su aspecto ya era horrido, más dragón que unicornio; sus cuernos eran mágicos, con dientes grandes y una cabeza alargada, realmente era un Dragón de no ser por esos cuernos que le permitían usar magia además por el exoesqueleto que le proporcionaba el haber consumrido a Hueso.

Sin perder el tiempo todos atacaron disparando magia hacia éste: con un escudo de magia resistió hasta que uso su intangibilidad para evadir la garra de Nery que con un golpe destrozo su escudo. Emergiendo como fantasma Alphonse elevo y con un cuerno cubierto por magia negra dibujo oscuridad contra sus rivales. Una llama negra era dibujada en el castillo a medida que esquivaban sus ataques. Sin embargo aún eran más y no les tomo mucho rodear a Alphonse y derribarlo, con un golpe destrozaron sus alas, con impactos de magia rompieron sus patas; el ojo del mañana previa todos los ataques pero ya era inútil, eran ataques que acertarían aun si esquivara.

El cuerpo de Alphonse cayó sobre los escombros ardientes del castillo, sin fuerza más que para sostener sus signos vitales vitales, miraba como dos alicornios y un unicornio con el grado de divinidad lo derrotaban sin mencionar a Nery que lo ataca con sus garras: ella le había desgarrado todo el cuerpo, y ahora esperaba su muerte: la muerte del ser que rivalizo contra la Señorita.

En un segundo fúnebre el tiempo se congelo, las fusiones se quedaron pausadas en su lugar, sus expresiones sádicas eran lo único que perduraba; sin embargo Nery podía moverse; algo dentro de ella le alertaba.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – se pregunta en alto Nery al ver como cada partícula de polvo quedo suspendida, ni sus compañeros podían mover, podía tocarlos, podría moverse con libertar pero nada de lo que hiciera le permitía continuar el tiempo, incluso su magia era inútil; algo le preocupaba, esta indefensa

\- Tranquila Nery, solo presenciaras mí muerte – comenta Alphonse al levantarse; él sabía que esto pasaría, él sabía que esto ocurriría: manipulo cada acto para que todos fueran testigos de su muerte – así como de la de todos ellos, hasta la tuya – menciona tranquilo Alphonse al levantarse: había guardado su magia para curar sus heridas y estar frente a frente con su destino

\- ¡¿qué has hecho?! – exclama alarmada y confundida Nery al dar un paso al frente

\- Yo no he hecho nada, solo cumplirá con su trabajo – menciona con malicia Alphonse al ver como los huesos que protegen a Nery se caen

Una punta blanca rompió con su pecho, seguida de dos garras que abrieron el pecho de Nery al proyectar el rostro de Hueso emergiendo del interior de Nery. El Señor de la Muerte era libre, libre para cumplir su trabajo.

\- Has cumplido tú promesa Alphonse, me has liberado – menciona Hueso al partir en pedazos el cuerpo de Nery, su pedazos se retiraron y se volvieron a unir formando nuevamente a Nery – ahora cobraré tu vida como es parte del contrato

**[Mientras tanto]**

Ante los ojos de las fusiones Alphonse y Nery se hicieron invisibles, lo cierto era que estaban en un plano superior, algo a donde solo ambos podían estar al estar en contacto con Hueso. En segundos todo el castillo cayó: se comenzaba a colapsar nuevamente por un temblor monstruoso. En segundos vieron como la esfera blanca atravesaba el castillo elevándose hasta el punto más alto; donde todos podrían verla. La Señorita apareció con ellos, tenía un rostro caído, aun con sus dos ojos activados no veía forma de escapar.

Las vibraciones hacían temblar todo, simplemente no podías estar sobre la superficie.

\- Señorita ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunta Mortem al levitarse a sí misma con su magia

\- Eso es la creación – menciona molesta la Señorita, la habían derrotado, la habían dejado sin escape y sin defensas ante un ataque que sencillamente acabaría con ella – él está creando un universo dentro del vacío que creo – menciona al ver las paredes de oscuridad

Ciertamente Alphonse era un genio, y estaba completamente dispuesto a terminar con su vida sí con eso aseguraba la vida de los demás. Haciendo uso del viejo hechizo que diseño junto con Discord y su viejo amigo Star Swirl realizo el hechizo que creo la puerta prisión que aprisiono a Abismo. Un hechizo que relativamente era muy sencillo: ahora con todo lo que ha aprendido y con toda la habilidad que adquirió con los años, no se le hizo muy difícil realizarlo; funcionaba de la siguiente forma dentro de un poderoso agujero negro, creaba un punto con el hechizo de Gravead Opuesta Reflejante el cual creaba un vacío donde existía una gravedad normal, mientras el exterior era aplastado por la fuerza del agujero negro las paredes reflejaban la gravedad de forma igual y se expandían creando lo que es la habitación que aprisiono a Abismo.

Era una prisión eterna en teoría, pero tenía que tener un acceso, la puerta era ese acceso. Sin embargo lo que hizo en esta ocasión Alphonse fue crear la habitación fuera del agujero negro, y una vez que tubo a todo el castillo en su interior lo teletransporto al interior del agujero negro. La presión actuó y aplasto la esfera sin embargo sus paredes reflejaron la gravedad lo que mantuvo su forma; esa fue la gran agitación. Al estar siendo aplastados la teletransportación no permitía que la magia saliera del abismo gravitatorio; sin dificultad había firmado la sentencia de muerte para todos.

Lo que la Señorita intentaba crear Alphonse lo pudo invocar en su casco ya que lo que intentaba crear era un elemento tan poderoso que al explotar daría origen a un universo entero, y al estar dentro de una esfera todo sería destruido y no dejaría rastro de lo que una vez paso. Un hechizo del cual no hay escape, un hechizo que crearía el universo a costa del que destruye.

Las fusiones se separaron, no sabían que hacer, Alphonse los había puesto en jaque, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la esfera se calentara y estallara.

**[La Crianza del Mal]**

\- Nery lo cierto es que tú eres hija de la Señorita, ella uso su propio ovulo para darte la vida, inseminándote los genes que daría a la creación de la criatura que podría consumir a cualquier ser incluso al Señor de la Muerte – le explica Alphonse tranquilo al saber la verdad de Nery, pues al estar dentro de las memorias de la Señorita vio más que solo su formación vio sus actos

\- ¡No, fui creada por científicos para cumplir con un objetivo asesinarte, no tengo padres o familia real! – le grita confundida Nery, ella sabía otra verdad, la verdad que la Señorita le enseño – ¡ellos se convirtieron en mí familia! – dice al deparar un rayo de magia hacia Alphonse el cual desvía con una barrera de magia

\- No, ella te mintió porque quería que fueras fuerte y no tuvieras miedo al enfrentarme, pues siendo su hija, eso te convierte en mí nieta – menciona Alphonse mientras avanza hacia ella, desviando los disparo con una barrera, ella retrocede hasta chocar contra el borde del espacio – Quería que destruyeras a tú verdadera familia para así tomar lugar en esta realidad y reclamar las llaves Espacio y Tiempo al ejecutarme – le comenta al proyectar holográficamente la escena cuando un médico extraía el ovulo fecundado del cuerpo de la Señorita

\- Tú cuerpo me pudo consumir, pero tú nunca podrás cumplir con mi trabajo – menciona Hueso al reconstruir su forma gigante y sentarse a esperar la muerte de Alphonse

\- ¿Pero cómo has logrado liberarte? – le pregunta confundida Nery al ver como Hueso se sienta a esperar el fin – ¡Yo te asesine! - exclama indignada Nery, ningún detalle parecía comprender

\- Cuando llegue el momento de su muerte, aquellos que hayan hecho un pacto con el Señor de la Muerte serán personalmente recolectados por éste – menciona al recitar una regla Alphonse – pensé que la Señorita intentaría algo así que arranque esa parte y la remplace con la advertencia; eso quiere decir que en el momento en que mí muerte se presentara Hueso emergería y me tomaría, así como hizo con Abismo – le explica más sencillamente al echarle una mirada a Hueso

\- ¡Pero el también morirá! – exclama confundida al señalarlo a él y a la esfera de luz

\- No, tú te comiste mi cuerpo físico pero mi esencia nunca será destruida, solo adquiriré una nueva forma; y cuando tú mueras yo tomare otra forma y continuare viviendo – menciona con orgullo Hueso, esos dientes alargados y su monstruoso cuerpo solo eran una ilusión

\- Pero entonces todo ha sido una mentira – dice Nery al caer sobre su peso; no lo entendía, la Señorita le había mentido, le había usado para terminar con la vida de su padre quien era su abuelo. Realmente estaba confundida, ya no sabía que pensar.

\- Lo cierto es que – menciona Alphonse al acercarse a ella e invocar un espejo a un costado de ambos – cuando me enteré, me sentí muy orgulloso de ti – le dice al mostrarle su reflejo, su verdadera esencia, una pequeña portilla con crin rizado de color oro y pelaje rosado brillante – eras tan fuerte, tan hermosa – que simplemente no podía entender porque deformar tú verdadera apariencia – le dice al acariciarla, ante el reflejo Nery miraba como su familia le daba el afecto que nunca sintió realmente, imitando al reflejo Nery retomo su verdadera apariencia: solo era una niña, una niña que fue manipulada para hacer actos horridos

\- Tengo miedo – menciona Nery al recargarse en el cuerpo de Alphonse y mirar como Hueso se desvanece para regresarlos a su tiempo

\- Solo intenta dormir – le menciona Alphonse al hechizar su mente y permitirle vivir un día de paz con una familia amorosa: era un sueño, un último sueño para una niña que vivió entre sangre y dolor

Para cuando ambos regresaron al tiempo, todos miraron como Nery reposaba a un costado de Alphonse, con lágrimas de felicidad vivía un sueño, sin saber que la esfera pronto explotaría. Todos atacaron pero una barrera de magia evito los impactos; él estaba protegiendo a Nery.

La esfera comenzó a liberar energía un momento y como si fuera algo normal se agrieto. Las Plumas miraron con horror el acto, la Señorita estaba molesta pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, sin embargo sus plumas sí tenían idea de que hacer. Mar hizo uso de una invocación, pero sin efecto el círculo no podía haber el vórtice del interior de la Prisión. Seguido Sultán sugirió una forma de escapar, pero no sería algo fácil.

\- Señorita, prepárese, la sacaremos de aquí – menciona Sultán con una sonrisa fingida y unos ojos llorosos; a espaldas de todos alzo un escudo para que Alphonse no interviniera

\- No eres bueno mintiendo – le dice en broma la Señorita al tomar su rostro y acariciarlo con cariño; pensado en toda la felicidad que él le dio y en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos no evito llorar

\- Crearemos una invocación que invoque una invocación dentro de la puerta prisión que Alphonse uso para aprisionar a Abismo – menciona Mar al acercarse con mejillas rojas por las ganas de llorar

\- Usaremos nuestros cuerpos para mantener el vórtice abierto entre ambas prisiones – le dice Marty al darle cara, con una expresión de idiota intentaba no llorar, todos compartían un sentimiento real, querían a la Señorita, le tenían afecto ya que ella fue quien les dio una segunda vida, ella fue quien los rescato de la muerte y les dio la vida que siempre quisieron

Todos la querían por darles la oportunidad de vivir una vida de felicidad, aun cuando sus motivos eran malignos ellos estaban convencidos que su de deuda era tan grande que solo con sus propias vidas le podrían pagar: todos eran gratos, sabían que la Señorita no era totalmente maligna ya que en el fondo los amaba; pero nunca se dio la libertad de expresarse. Con un rostro sonriente sus Plumas formaron un círculo de invocación y dentro de este un segundo circulo de invocación.

Al activarlo se vio como el vórtice exterior se expando al abrir una vórtice dentro de la prisión sin embargo acto seguido activaron el segundo vórtice logrando crear un vacío de gravedad que comenzó a revelar la infinidad del agujero negro.

\- Señorita por favor no miré – menciona Mar con lágrimas y un titubeó en sus palabras, mientras más miraba a su Señorita más lloraba, no soportaba ver como lloraba al verla el borde del abismo – Gracias por todo – menciona al iluminar su cuerno y saltar hacia el abismo

\- Usted nos permitió vivir una vida maravillosa, llena de alegrías y sueños, y hoy nosotros se la devolveremos – le dice Eva al elevarse a un costado del abismo. Su entusiasta amiga la cual nunca acepto la derrota hoy se retiraba sus lentes negros para que su querida Señorita mirada su honestidad; carga consigo unos hechizos ya realizados que le permitiría crearlo sin uso de magia, solo con abrir el pergamino de papel

Sultán tapo los ojos de la Señorita pues el miedo le paralizo al ver como su niña favorita saltaba al vacío gravitatorio. Con segundos en contra Mar entro siendo aplastada desde el inicio por una presión indescriptible; su cuerno realizo un hechizo cuando visualizo la boca del agujero negro: en sus ultimo momentos miraba su infancia siendo criada por la Señorita, entre juegos y comida, ella le trato como a una hija y ella siempre la miro como la madre que quiso tener; sus lágrimas cayeron y al ver el espacio exterior real invoco un círculo de invocación en el espacio el cual se abrió a un costado de su compañera Eva la cual despidiéndose se adentró al frio espacio solo con el poco aire lleva en sus pulmones: se elevó y descendió con velocidad: ya del otro lado se alejó lo más posible con su velocidad. Cuando pudo ver el segundo agujero negro que Alphonse mantenía en una zona cercana intento frenarse pero sin lograrlo desplegó sus pergaminos, el primero invoco un círculo dentro del abismo gravitatorio, seguido uso el segundo para abrir una brecha que le permitiera acortar la distancia entre ambos círculos de invocación. Para cuando termino soltó el aire muriendo ahogada al sofocarse mientras que Mar, al cumplir con su objetivo cayo presa del abismo de gravedad el cual convirtió su cuerpo en algo menos que nada, y todo el dolor lo sintió al ser comprimida en menos de un segundo.

\- Es mí turno – menciona Rose al mirar el vórtice del espacio exterior – Activare la puerta de esa prisión, Actualmente no tiene seguros pero tengo que usar mi cuerpo para mantener la puerta abierta – menciona Rose al acercarse a la Señorita y limpiar una gota de sangre que salpico Mar al ser aplastada – Gracias por todo, no tenga miedo, no llore por mí – le dice al darle la espalda y saltar al espacio pasando por los vórtices y entrar al vórtice del abismo

Su cuerpo se frenó dentro del círculo mientras realizaba un hechizo sobre su propio cuerpo: _Gravedad invertida Propia_, éste hechizo le haría expulsar una gravedad igual a la que lo aplasta pero al terminar tal gravedad lo aplastaría como pago. Con esto en mente, Rose vio pasar sus memorias, los juegos y los días cuando con sus hermanos se reían y comían, el temperamento de Mar y los juegos de mesa que jugaba con la Señorita. Al emerger dentro del abismo su cuerpo fue víctima de la gravedad pero su hechizo le permitió resistir en lo que hechizaba la cerradura y abría una puerta dentro de la segunda prisión y la frenaba con su cuerpo que obstruía la puerta, mientras que con su magia dispara una luz para indicar el último pasó.

\- Lamento mucho esto – le menciona Sultán al besarla e inmovilizarla con ayuda de un hechizo de paralisis – ¿Marty, Tony pueden mantener los hechizos ustedes solos? – les pregunta al levitar a la Señorita sobre él

\- Sí, solo son hechizos de un grado infernal – le comenta Tony cansado. Ambos tenían una tarea muy difícil ya que si el primer vórtice se cerraba los demás serian inútiles

\- No te preocupes, hare esto el resto de mi vida – menciona en broma Marty al ser quien sostiene las paredes de cada vórtice para evitar que se cierren mientras Tony da la magia para crearlos.

\- Cuando emerjas veras la puerta, estará abierta y saldrás frente de lo que es la puerta que aprisiono a Abismo, nosotros mantendremos esto – le dice Sultán al cuerpo inmóvil de la Señorita – Me disculpó por inmovilizarla pero necesito crear un hechizo de Gravedad Invertida Mutuo; con el cual creare una burbuja que nos protegerá hasta el final donde usted saldrá ilesa y a mí me caerá toda la gravedad. No llore tuve una buena vida. Pero al no poder moverme Klaren será quien nos empuje por el espacio hacía el último vórtice – le dijo Sultán crear una esfera de gravedad con la cual pretendía cruzar el abismo gravitatorio

Con aires de miedo Klaren los empujo al vórtice y al caer al espacio se elevó y los impulsó al chocar contra la esfera, su cuerpo se frenó y perdió el aire; solo recordando su infancia y a su hermana murió al perder el aire: solo mirando como Sultán atravesaba el último vórtice, ese segundo fue suficiente para que la presión actuara sobre Sultán. Cuando tocaron nuevamente la superficie la Señorita quedo mirando hacia un lado opuesto de donde Sultán miraba.

\- Lo que más agradezco, es haberme enamorado de usted – menciona Sultán al terminarse su magia

Lo siguiente que vio la Señorita fueron pedazos del cuerpo de Sultán al ser aplastado por la gravedad, mientras que Rose se cansó e igual fue aplastado pero para evitar que lo viera explotar se despidió y cerró las puertas. Para cuando la Señorita se acercó a ver las puertas estas conducían a las minas de Canterlot; lo habían logrado, habían superado el hechizo prisión de Alphonse. Ciertamente fue un error del él; cuando creo ambas prisiones las llevo tan lejos del planeta que omitió que las tenía una junto a la otra ya que esperaba que ambos agujeros se comieran entre ellos y crearan uno aún más fuerte que de los que él podía crear.

Por otro lado, Alphonse había intentado evitarlo, pero la magia de Sultán, Rose, Mar y Marty habían generado un escudo sobre ellos por lo que ahora el cansado Alphonse no podía romperlo, y solo miraba como la Señorita escapaba de su trampa. La masiva regeneración que utilizo Alphonse junto con esa serie de hechizos, no tuvo las fuerzas para romper la barrera de magia que las Plumas generaron.

**[Poniville]**

Con el regreso de sus fuerzas todos y cada una de las que Pinkie noqueo, con un cuerpo entumecido vieron a Cristal que las había dejado en el interior del Castillo de Twilight mientras ella protegía el exterior. Algo andaba mal, desde la calma el cielo se oscureció de forma absoluta algo que alarmaba a los dragones.

\- Princesa Celestia, ¿qué ha ocurrido? – pregunta Twilight al levantarse del suelo, su cabeza le dolía, el golpe aun retumbaba en su cuerno y le impedía hacer uso de su magia por el momento; aun confundida entendía que algo no estaba bien, lo sentía en su pecho, cada vez que su corazón latía algo le indicaba que tenía que hacer algo

\- Pinkie Pie nos noqueo bajo órdenes de Alphonse – menciona pensante Celestia al estar algo apartada de las demás; ella junto con su hermana y Cadance miraban a través de una esfera blanca lo que ocurría; sin embargo después de ver como Alphonse creaba la gran burbuja de oscuridad no se supo más; la burbuja se teletransporto fuera del alcance de la visión de la esfera; estaban algo preocupadas, lo que miraban ya era un Alphonse con menos de la mitad de su energía

\- Le hemos perdido el rastro, sea a donde éste no está en Equestria – menciona algo cansada Luna, se notaba que había perdido las esperanzas en encontrar un rastro

\- Permitirme un momento – dice Twilight al acercarse a ellas, la esfera solo mostraba un gran cráter con la forma curva perfecta – encuentra a tú hermana – ella invoca la llave del Espacio y toca la esfera esperando que funcionara; se mostró la imagen del planeta alejándose cientos de miles de kilómetros hasta llegar un vacío donde agujeros negros abundaban en cantidad donde lo siguiente que se vio fue la visión al entrar a un agujero negro, donde en su interior se encontraba la esfera perdida, y dentro de esta se encontraba Alphonse que luchaba contra Tony y Marty por evitar que salga a perseguir a la Señorita

\- ¿qué es esa luz? – menciona Cadance al ver como todos tienen una tonalidad azul pura, cuando Luna gira la visión ve la diminuta esfera que aumentaba su tamaño cuando latía con fuerza

Con un golpe seco Twilight rompió su visión, estaba molesta, estaba triste, tenía el corazón roto ya que le dolía ver como la visión se hacía realidad, esa esfera era la que siempre estuvo destinada a destruirlo; ella nunca habría imaginado que él mismo causaría su muerte. Se sentía como un idiota, debió saberlo ella creo la supernova que casi lo mata, porque sería responsable de su propia muerte. Era un punzante dolor, más profundo que cualquier cuchillo, más frio que el vacío del espacio y más constante que la propia existencia.

Con el impacto estremecedor sus pensamientos de culpa se cortaron la imagen de Éxodo cargando sobre su cabeza a Socra y a Pinkie le impacto, sus palabras fueron un eco, un mal chiste para las princesas ya que lo que dijo debería ser imposible.

\- ¡La Señorita ha escapado! – les grito Pinkie Pie desde lo alto. Ella permaneció y fue testigo de cómo la esfera desapareció anunciando la muerte de todos, pensando que todo había terminado alzo a sus dragones y se retiró a casa, sin embargo al pasar cerca de Canrterlot lo vio; una explosión emergente de castillo le dijo que esto aún no terminaba

**[Canterlot]**

Para la última defensa MIlicent y el Doctor supervisaban Canterlot con la intención de que no quedaran sirvientes de la Señorita, sin embargo en un momento el Doctor presintió lo que pasaría y extrajo la TARDIX del interior de su escondite para revisar las lecturas de la realidad; según sus resultados los niveles de magia usados eran muy elevados, algo que esperaba de la pelea entre dos grandes maestros de la magia, sin embargo, había una resonancia que se ocultaba entre las múltiples resonancias que hacían los ojos del mañana al activarse.

Mientras ambos intentaban determinar de quien se trataba toda la parte inferior del castillo cayó por un disparo de magia que hizo presente a la Señorita. Milicent se agito, al detectar su esencia, y sin dudarlo la enfrento pero no le era fácil: era una Señorita lista y complementada con dos ojos del mañana, de poco le sirvieron las mejoras a MIlicent al enfrentar el poder de una alicornio como ella. Los Dragones le ataron en un intento de frenarla pero fueron convertidos en cenizas por un rayo de tonos rojizos que los atravesó de lado a lado.

\- Es imposible – menciona el Doctor al verla acercarse con naturalidad – estabas atrapada dentro de un hechizo de Alphonse, no hay forma de que escaparas por ti misma – le menciona al darse media vuelta y enfrentar cara a cara a la Señorita: su cuerno estaba envuelto en la magia rojiza que extinguía lo que tocara

\- Exactamente – menciona la Señorita con orgullo, sus ojos presentaban las dos espirales en sus ojos; esa sonrisa era su marca de victoria – Yo he superado a la Visión de Alphonse – dice con malicia al echar una risa al aire – Me tomo tiempo encontrar a los integrantes del grupo que me ayudarían a derrotarlo – agrega con maldad al disparar hacia un dragón que intento sorprenderla

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunta confundida Milecent al llegarle la memoria de los que representaban a sus queridas Plumas

_"Del cielo cayo una estrella. Con un poder semejante al de mi padre; se hizo llamar la Señora de los Cielos. Su figura ataco y asesino a todos a los que ame; mi padre la enfrento por setenta y dos horas antes de caer muerto por su ala astral. Ya muerto el mundo cayó bajo su control pues incluso Fluttershy cayó ante ella; nos ocultamos un tiempo hasta que mi madre me dio el libro de hechizos cuando nos encontró: presencie la muerte de mi madre al intentar protegerme. Llore al ver cómo era descuartizada por esa asesina: solo quería ser más fuerte y tomar venganza por mi familia._

_Fue asombroso ver el libro abrirse y entregarme el hechizo de la Triple Fuerza; lo realice al creer que estaba lista: mi madre me conto que ese hechizo doto a mi padre de un gran poder y ahora quería ser la portadora de aquel poder. El tiempo se congelo entonces, mi propia oscuridad emergió en una forma similar a mí; fui una idiota al creer que podría vencerla: no pude derrotarla y me consumió la oscuridad. El tiempo retomo curso y enfrente a la Señora de los Cielos con igualdad, al final era lo correcto, estaba de acuerdo y deje que mi esencia fuera consumida por la oscuridad: solo quería venganza. Sin cuidado realice una Supernova: entre en pánico, no podía detener ese hechizo; al final me equivoque y me escondí en el interior de la puerta; el golpe de luz fue momentáneo, cuando abrí nuevamente la puerta todo mi hogar, todo mi planeta había desaparecido. Pase siglos en el interior de la puerta pensando en la solución; no tenía el libro de hechizos, lo había olvidado en el mundo por lo que fue destruido, lo único que conserve fue las llaves Espacio – Tiempo que ambos me dejaron al ser su descendiente, las fusione y cree el túnel magistral del tiempo: ahora tenía una misión, conseguir el poder para crear una dimensión a la que pueda llamar hogar"_

**[Flash Back]**

Cubierta de sangre la Señorita miro las puertas de acero que le permitirían salir. Con una facilidad natural logró ponerse de pie ante la puerta, bajando su rostro, con una mirada bajo quedo suspendida un momento en sus pensamientos un momento. Algo rompió con el silencio, era una respiración bucal; proveniente de la Señorita que entre corte dejaba escapar un tétrica risa. Con lágrimas en sus ojos alzo la vista hacia el infinito mientras una escandalosa y despiadada risa inundaba el vacío.

\- Te has equivocado conmigo Alphonse, me toca mover – dice la Señorita al evaporar sus lagrimas

_"Me había convertido en maldad pura, y como tal actuaria si eso garantizaba que mi hogar sería restaurado. Invadí una realidad y asesine a cada Alphonse que encontré, robe los hechizos de todos los que me enfrentaron, mate a tantos que me acostumbre a pelear, me hacía sentir viva, me excitaba matar. Llego el momento que tuve que cambiar y ocultar mi apariencia pues me había encontrada con una paradoja de mí misma. Me asesine a mí misma y al Alphonse, luego robe sus hechizos y me adueñe de cada llave Tiempo – Espacio, siempre cuando entraba a otra realidad necesitaba nuevas llaves; y una vez que las tenía destruía cada dimensión de la misma realidad para convertirla en energía que crearía mi nuevo hogar. Solo necesitaba destruir a los cuatro Alphonse originales. Con mi ojo del mañana pase miles de años, y siempre miraba como un Alphonse me derrotaba. Él tenía el secreto de la magia, y tenía la idea de cómo superarlo._

_Cuando al fin lo he encontrado, busque a aquellos que juntos superarían el hechizo de Alphonse, aquellos que morirían y me permitirían vivir. Era cierto, yo no podría vencer a Alphonse, pero él no me mataría."_

Con el brillo de su cuerno abrió las puertas de un golpe, imponiendo su poder en el mundo nuevamente: un cielo negro se expandió al caer bajo el control de la Señorita; al estar en las partes más profundas disparo un rayo con el cual impuso su poder sobre el Reino.

Fue asombroso el momento; nuevamente esas puertas traían la muerte, pues al abrirse completamente la imagen de La Señorita solo acompañada de sus alas extendidas al estar emocionada por su victoria, y junto con una hambre de poder; expandían el miedo, la oscuridad y el terror sin siquiera estar presente en la superficie.

Ahora victoriosa enfrenta a Milicent y al Doctor, quienes son los únicos listos para enfrentarla; pero a que costo, los dragones caídos dejan claro que ella ha aprisionado a la libertad y ha dormido las esperanzas.

\- Esto está mal – le susurra Milicent al ver como pura energía calienta el cuerpo de la Señorita – _sí solo pudiera bloquear su visión podría cortarle el cuello _– piensa ella al ver como lo expone al torcer la mirada hacia la TARDIX

\- No será necesario Mili – le menciona tranquilamente la Señorita; su voz era sarcástica y de una frecuencia oscura – sí, estoy escuchando tus pensamientos; así como los de usted Doctor – menciona con malicia al lamer con hambre sus labios, esos ojos ya no proyectaban piedad

\- Te has convertido en la Señorita que intente detener en un principio – menciona el Doctor al retroceder y tomar su destornillador – He fallado, otra vez – dice molesto consigo mismo, evitaba pensar, ya que sí ella había robado el hechizo de Twilight y Alphonse para comunicarse psíquicamente, él sería escuchado – Mili – dice calmado – Vete, vete y no regreses – le dijo firmemente, sin mantener la vista fija en algo más que en los ojos de la Señorita

Su querida compañera retrocedió impactada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su única familia le pedía escapar; no quería, no podía hacerlo. Pero conociendo al Doctor, no tenía otra alternativa. Le dolía aceptarlo, pero era cierto, ella no podía derrotar sola a la Señorita, nunca la había enfrentado sola y hoy no sería la primera vez. Acercándose al Doctor con ojos llorosos de despidió al besar su mejilla y desparecer de su lado. Él la quería más que su propia vida pensó Milicent al darse vuelta.

\- ¿Tú? – dice en burla la Señorita – tú me enfrentarás a mí, a quien ha superado a los más fuertes, a quien has enfrentado por siglos – agrega con la palabra de un ser tan orgulloso como obstinado

\- Sí, yo inicie esto, y terminará conmigo – dice el Doctor al tomar su destornillador con su boca y activarlo con los dientes.

Alrededor de ambos unas lanzas con un cristal rosado se alzaron; sin tiempo para responder brillaron lanzando una luz sónica que ataco a las resonancias, las mismas resonancias que desplegaban los ojos del mañana, eran las mismas que ahora atacaban los ojos de la Señorita. Con un agudo grito de dolor la Señorita fue víctima de resonancias que al ser iguales a la de sus ojos les hizo invisible a ellos.

\- He tomado medidas para asegurarme que seas derrotada – dice el Doctor al activar nuevamente su destornillador con su casco. En el Fondo la TARDIX despejo abriendo un vórtice del tiempo en el cual se adentró y desapareció – He bloqueado tus ojos del mañana, dentro de poco bloquearé tú magia – menciona el Doctor al avanzar hasta ella y verla caer por el peso del dolor – Puedes agradecer a Alphonse y a Twilight esté gesto – le menciona confiado. En ese momento la Señorita se alarmo, tan afondo era su impaciencia que logro ponerse de pie y rivalizar cara con cara al Doctor que la miraba sin interés

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – menciona la Señorita entre dientes, estaba furiosa, el sentimiento de querer matarlo la invadió pero quería saber que había pasado

\- Él junto con Twilight me dieron la respuesta de las resonancias, cada vez que ambos usaban sus ojos se creaba una tercera resonancia que era producto de ambas; me tomo un momento pero tú eres la hija de Alphonse, la hija maldita –le comenta el Doctor al ver como su apariencia revela su verdadera forma – y he duplicado las frecuencias de ambos en cada cristal, lo que produce que tus ojos no puedan activarse – le explica al acercarse un cristal magico

\- ¿Y la TARDIX? – le pregunta confundida la Señorita al saber que la había mandado sin tripulante al no sentir signos vitales dentro

\- La he enviado al futuro – le menciona el Doctor con orgullo al avanzar hacia un detonador que ha dejado sobre una mesa cercana – no podrás usar magia ni tus ojos, solo espero que todo esto sea suficiente para destruirte – menciona al activar el suelo mágico donde estaba que tirar de su cuerpo

\- ¿Por qué no has escapado? – le pregunta la Señorita al caer bajo su peso; su rostro queda recostado contra el suelo, la magia que usa el Doctor aplasta y debilita la magia de ella

\- Estoy a punto de morir, este es mi último ciclo de vida – _Fue un placer Señorita _– dice al aplastar el botón rojo del detonador que reposa en la mesa; se escuchó orgulloso de su vida, de su obra, dentro de sí, agradecía que Mili se haya apartado: su única familia, su única ser amado tendría que estar a salvo cuando hiciera sus planes realidad

Todo Carterlot se estremeció por una explosión que hizo caer la montaña donde se encontraba el castillo; un cilindro de energía se extendió hasta el cielo seguido de cientos de explosiones a su alrededor; por un momento quedo estática la energia, pero luego regreso impactando contra la base, generando que todas flores se alzaran al romperse sus tallos, "_las estrellas cayeron_" al atraer asteroides que impactaron contra el lugar.

Pinkie miro desde lejos como el Doctor había ejecutado su ataque. Dándole la espada continuo hacia Poniville cargando con ella a Socra; desde lo lejos miro como MIlicent los alcanzaba peor al estar tan cerca mejor se adelantaron para recibirla.

**[Poniville]**

\- Se suicidó buscando destruirla – comento Pinkie al contarles lo que había visto

\- ¿Pero lo ha logrado? – pregunta Milicent con preocupación al llegar a tiempo con sus amigas, se notaba que lloro en el camino

\- Me temo que no – menciona Fluttershy al invocar una esfera mágica y revelar la imagen: dentro de lo real toda esa energía caía sobre un cuerpo, toda esa energía daño un solo cuerpo; sin embargo la terrible imagen al alzarse dos grandes alas astrales las cuales ya estaban destrozadas revelo como la Señorita había sobrevivido al usar sus alas astrales como refugio; y aunque al extenderla se rompieron estas volverían tras una recuperación prolongada

La tétrica imagen de un ángel con alas esqueléticas se alzaba dentro de la energía, emergiendo con un daño considerable la Señorita estaba vida y el Doctor no había logrado bloquear toda su magia en realidad solo una parte de ella.

\- _He triunfado_ – menciona la Señorita al saber que está siendo observada

Del cielo un cometa de fuego emergió de entre las nubes; con la fuerza destructiva rompió el cielo e impacto dentro del Bosque Everfree. Flutrershy sintió algo en aquel cometa, no era normal, tenía vida, vida en su interior. Abriendo un vórtice para las Princesas ella junto con Milicent se adentraron al extenso y peligroso bosque para ver de qué se trataba podría ser su última esperanza; el rostro de Fluttershy tenía esperanzas, alguien había sobrevivido; Twilight solo tenía la idea de que Alphonse había superado su destino y ahora estaba para finalizar con la Señorita; las Princesas no tenían idea de que podía tratarse, pero ahora con la Señorita libre Equestria como el mundo había caído bajo su control.

Adentrándose en el bosque el grupo se acercó, mientras Cristal cuidaba de las demás que aun dormían dentro de castillo; mientras más avanzaban más pesado era el ambiente, una oscuridad peor que la de la Señorita había tocado el mundo, una maldad tan antigua hizo retroceder a las Princesas al sentir esa esencia.

\- ¡Es imposible! – exclama Luna al ir al frente, en cuanto lo vio cayo del susto sobre sus casco - ¡tú estás muerto! – menciona al tragar saliva y ver a la entidad que arribo al mundo

\- _Gracias por la cálida bienvenida_ – responde en burla al emerger del cráter con la fuerza de sus cascos

\- _¡Abismo!_ – exclamaron los demás al ver como la criatura que asolo a los Alicornios estaba viva y frente a ellos con la fuerza que tanto lo distinguía

Las pupilas de todas se encogieron con horror, la pesadilla de tantos había regresado al caer del cielo; miedo, odio, rencor y venganza invadían sus pensamientos, aquel que tantos problemas causo había regresado.

\- Pero es imposible, Hueso te reclamo, no hay forma de que puedas regresar – menciona molesta, confundida e indignada Twilight al avanzar y empujarlo contra el cráter, ella era más madura, y sabía que podía hablarle a Abismo de tal manera porque era menos que alguien cuando murió

\- _Digamos que bajo él, te ama tanto como para traer a un monstruo a la vida_ – menciona orgulloso Abismo al empujarla de regreso con impacto de magia el cual choca contra el pecho de Twilight solo moviéndola un poco, ella no sedería ante alguien como él

**[Fiesta de los Muertos]**

Dentro del tiempo congelado Alphonse conversaba con Hueso, ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer, las Plumas murieron al perder su magia, él ya no tenía la fuerza para crear una puerta o para escapar, se había esforzado tanto en crear esa prisión que ni la llave del Espacio podría salvarlo.

\- Creo que me debes un favor – menciona con un gesto de alegría Alphonse, sabía que moriría, quería morir con una sonrisa era su único pensamiento – ya sabes por liberarte de Nery – le comenta al acercarse y darle un golpecito con uno de sus cascos

\- Nery es inmortal, habría estado atrapado dentro de ella mucho tiempo – comenta con una voz bufona Hueso – veo a dónde quieres llegar, ¿quieres hacer un último trato? – le pregunta con malicia Hueso al tomarlo bruscamente con su garra y llevarlo hasta su vista

\- Sí, daré mi vida y mi espíritu a cambio – menciona con dificultad Alphonse al sentir que le aplastaban en cuerpo – ¿tú espíritu? – menciona interesado al saber que el valora su esencia como a su amor – ¿a cambio de qué?, sabes que no puedo salvarte – continua al dejarlo frente de él para esperar su respuesta

\- Quiero que le des mi vida a Abismo, junto con mis memorias y junto con esto – dice al invocar junto a él la llave Tiempo, se escucha algo serio, sabe bien lo que está haciendo

\- ¿Alphonse? – menciona una sombra que emerge de la propia sombra de Hueso - ¿qué estás pensando? - dice Abismo al manifestarse como una extensión de la sombra de Hueso

\- Necesito que regreses y cuides a mí familia, en especial a Socra, ella es la única que pude vencer a la Señorita Original – le dice con tranquilidad al acercarse y poner un casco gentilmente sobre él – siempre quisiste tener una vida, te daré la mía. Asegúrate de que sea una buena vida – le dice con una enérgica sonrisa al mirar como su gran amigo se manifestaba

\- Es un tra… - decía Hueso hasta ser interrumpido por Alphonse que al elevarse muto su hocico

\- Espera, una cosa más quiero que le des mis ojos a Twilight y a Socra: el Derecho para Twilight, ella perdió el suyo al darle la vista a Socra, yo le regresare ese ojo al remplazarlo con él mio. Y el Izquierdo es para Socra, su ojo sigue dañado por lo que no le servirá, me gustaría que pudiera ver normalmente – menciona al separarse de Señor de la Muerte

\- Pero eso le dará a Socra… – menciona intrigado Hueso al saber lo que ella tiene por ojo derecho

\- Sí, tendrá dos ojos del mañana – menciona Alphonse con tranquilidad. A sus espaldas la esfera estalla liberando tanta energía que aun con el tiempo congelado se ve que avanza a una velocidad notable

\- Es un trato Alphonse, disfrutare de tú espíritu – dice con maldad al atravesarlo con una garrar y arrancarle el espíritu de un golpe

Cuando el tiempo regreso a la normalidad Alphonse seguía con vida; siendo testigo de un _Big Bang_ que al romper con su hechizo fue aplastado provocando la destrucción del agujero negro, el meteoro que llevaba a Abismo en su interior fue lanzado por tal explosión y por poder de Hueso llego al planeta donde impacto trayendo a la vida a Abismo.

**[Bosque Everfree]**

\- Te he traído un presente – menciona Abismo al extender su ala y revelar un frasco con dos ojos. Sin preguntarle realizo un brutal hechizo que extrajo el ojo cegado de Twilight y lo remplazo con el de Alphonse – Esté es para Socra – menciona al ver como Twilight cae por el dolor, solo pudo imaginar el dolor de Socra al sentir el mismo hechizo; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos miro como los ojos ciegos de Socra flotaban en el frasco

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – dice alarmada Twilight al levitarlo sobre ella con facilidad, se notaba que era una madre muy sobre protectora

\- _Míralo por ti misma_ – le responde al invocar un espejo y reflejar sus ojos. El ojo izquierdo morado y el derecho verde – _Alphonse les ha dado sus ojos a su más grande tesoro y a su más grande alegría_ – menciona al recordar las memorias que le entrego Alphonse antes de morir. Abismo era una criatura sin piedad pero entendía muy bien que eran los sentimientos

\- _Eres un idiota_ – piensa Twilight al dejarlo caer y llorar, ver como su ojo verde lloraba solo le hacía sentir peor. No eran sus lágrimas, si no las de Alphonse pensaba.

**[Mundo Roto]**

La Señorita miro la caída de Canterlot un momento; había un silencio en sus orejas, estaba sorda en ese momento; solo podía ver su alrededor y pensar en lo que seguía. Todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había hecho, todo por sobrevivir; era un sentimiento áspero, no sentía una victoria ya que gran parte de su magia había sido bloqueada por la tecnología del Doctor, junto con sus ojos que hasta donde ha intentado no ha logrado activar.

\- Doctor – menciona tranquilamente la Señorita mientras avanza un poco hacia el frente y humedece sus labios - ¡Eres un Maldito! – exclama molesta al expresar su inconformidad – Pero no importa, ya los recuperaré y hasta entonces buscaré las llaves Espacio y Tiempo – dice emocionada para sí misma al elevar su rostro hacia el cielo – _Y no habrá quien pueda detenerme ahora_ – piensa al estirar una sonrisa elegante, con una apariencia alegre ilumino su cuerno dando su siguiente turno

En cielo entero era negro, aires de frialdad paseaban por cada lugar; la caída de Equestria y del mundo se vio reflejada en el cielo. El dolor y la oscuridad extendieron sus dedos a la superficie cuando cientos de asteroides fueron invocados sobre la atmósfera del planeta. La oscuridad extendió su sombra hacia las ciudades más fuerte como garras de fuego; era todo por obra maldita de la Señorita que desde una destruida Canterlot dirige la orquesta del fin.

\- ¡Debe ser una broma! – menciono Éxodo al estar junto al castillo de Twilight descansando; se le escucho el miedo y preocupación – ¡Cristal saca a todos de adentro! – le ordena al ver los asteroides que descienden como flechas de fuego - ¡Poniville, Corran! – les grita al girar alrededor del castillo y tomar aire un momento antes que fuera muy tarde

Cristal destrozo la puerta al tomar a todos lo más rápido posible y alejarse hacia donde habían ido sus amigas; la imagen de Éxodo Rey de Todos los Dragones se alzó sobre la ciudad y con una bocanada de fuego creo una colosal nube de fuego que extendió lo más posible: los asteroides se calcinaban al entrar al fuego. Los ponis tuvieron el tiempo de escapar; cegado por su propia defensa cubrió gran parte de Equestria con su fuego blanco.

\- Éxodo… ya me has ocasionado muchos problemas con tus dragones; ya es tiempo de que guardes silencio - menciona maliciosamente la Señorita al sentir su presencia. Fuera de la vista uso su magia para juntar y aplastar algunos asteroides para crear una lanza de piedra de su talla y junto con su magia crear un manto protector

Sin freno el fuego se extendió por el cielo negro creando la imagen de blanco y negro peleando por el dominio pero una lanza de piedra atravesó el ataque del Rey sin poder evitarlo por su alta velocidad que impacto contra el pecho del gran Dragón de Dragones; su cuerpo fue atravesado de lado a lado y con la fuerza de impacto logro tumbar a Éxodo de su lugar y hacerlo caer sobre el castillo de Twilight un momento. Esto corto su fuego un segundo; sin dejar de exhalar continuo protegiendo los cielos mientras las ciudades evacuaban. Con el tiempo los pulmones del dragón se quedaron sin aire y los asteroides cayeron.

Éxodo retrocedió su hocico al perder el aire; con una firme voz hablo, mirando a los hijos que tenía presente: Sus Dragones eran su familia, su único interés real; con la gran herida en su pecho se levantó imponiendo la gran imagen del Dragón más grande ante el cielo rojo por los meteoros.

\- ¡A tras de mí todos! – ordeno con firmeza, sin apartar la vista del cielo. Era un vacío de miedo lo que sentía, no por lo que venía si no por la pérdida de sus queridos Dragones. – ¡He dicho todos! – les dice al bajar la mirada sangrienta hacia los Ponis; les intimidaba pero les era franco bajo su cargo estarían a salvo.

Presentando su fuerza extendió sus alas a sus costados y recibió directamente cada golpe. Duele cada golpe; cada vez eran más fuertes, cada vez se profundizaban más. Rompiendo con su rostro y destruyendo lentamente su cuerpo. La Señorita reconoció a Éxodo y concentro más el ataque en su cuerpo, incluyendo su magia para terminar con el invencible Éxodo.

Por media hora la lluvia de magia y piedra ardiente acribillo al Dragón: quienes estaban a sus espaldas miraban como su cuerpo temblaba cada segundo, como frente de ellos su sangre caliente caía. Hasta que finalmente la Señorita se quedó sin asteroides que atraer o crear. Las nubes volvieron a bloquear la luz del sol y la oscuridad acogió a la tierra.

Los Dragones se alzaron y miraron la desolada tierra que dejo; sin aires de vegetación y sin aires de vida. Sin embargo al darle la vuelta miraban como los árboles detrás de su Rey vivían junto con los Dragones y ponis que protegió. Sus Dragones lo vieron bajar sus alas cansado, lo vieron suspirar al saber que todo había terminado, pero cuando los equinos agradecieron su gesto no se escuchó respuesta alguno; cuando los dragones volaron al frente lo entendieron: Éxodo el Rey de Reyes había muerto de pie; como gesto de su nobleza y honor murió al usar su propio cuerpo como escudo para las criaturas que tanto cuido por siglos. Ahora su cuerpo yace frio e inmóvil sin heridas en su espalda pues nunca se retiró ante ningún ataque.

Dentro del Bosque Everfree Cristal llego con las demás y Spike sobre ella; Fluttershy hizo uso de su dominio del bosque y de su magia para abrir la tierra y tragarse al Bosque entero bajo tierra para que su protección fuera completa; las Princesas sabían lo que ocurriría y llevaron a todos las criaturas posibles bajo tierra hacia cuevas subterráneas. Les tomo toda su magia y aun así fue insuficiente cientos fueron testigos del ataque masivo que orquesto la Señorita. Abismo colaboro creando túneles entre las cuevas para conducir y asegurar la vida. Las raíces del bosque se extendieron por todo el mundo conectando las cuevas y creando pequeños bosques de los cuales crecía alimento. Al final era todo lo que podían hacer, no tenían un hechizo que contrarrestara al de la Señorita. El mundo presenciaba una edad oscura.

Las estrellas hoy murieron en cantidad dejando solo algunas que difícilmente serian vistas; el aire a acido lleno los valles y la melodía del silencio se presentó como el concierto que nunca vería fin. De entre los escombros de Canterlot emergió un segundo castillo de metal negro; el segundo cuartel del Círculo se alzó sobre las cenizas del mundo. Entonando una canción de aires trágicos la Señorita aclamo la victoria y presento a sus soldados que estuvieron ocultos dentro de su nuevo castillo.

\- Por cuanto tiempo pueden ocultarse – menciona la Señorita al dar media vuelta y avanzar hacia su castillo. Mientras avanza invoca unas frasco de pastillas del cual traga tres pues los dolores de su corazón aumentaron al usar tanta magia en tan poco tiempo – Cuanto tiempo puedes esconderte **Twilight Sparkle** – agrega al pisar el metal de su castillo y extender una onda mental para que la escuchara, pues al no saber su ubicación temía que no la escuchara desafiarla

**[Cueva Everfree]**

\- _La Señorita ha triunfado_ – menciona Abismo inexpresivo al escuchar su voz – _Ahora ¿Qué harás Twilight Sparkle?_ – pregunta al girar y ver como todas las princesas están pegadas al suelo por el uso extremo de su magia

\- No lo sé – dice exhausta y tímida al mirar a sus amigas despertar confundida y ver como su hija despierta con la mirada de ambos padres en sus ojos: eso le hizo llorar, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus amigos, y hoy había dejado que varios cientos fueron víctimas de la Señorita.

Twilight trago saliva y como último uso de su magia bajo su castillo el cual estaba casi intacto por estar a la sombra del Rey Éxodo; seguido cerró la tierra sobre ellos logrando poner a salvo a los dragones y a los ponis que hallaron refugio a espaldas de un invencible Dragón.

Mirando los rostros de todos, entendió que ahora era responsabilidad de ella cuidar de todos; tomando fuerza de su afecto alzo la vista e invoco las llaves del Espacio y Tiempo de las cuales ahora era dueña. Las tomo como collar y suspiro al saber que era a quien ella buscaba por tales objetos.

\- Esto no se ha terminado – le responde psíquicamente Twilight; repitiendo desde cientos de lugares la respuesta para que resonara en la mente de todo el mundo y en la mente atrofiada de la Señorita. Se escuchó tan serie y segura de sí misma que hizo chocar dientes un momento a la Señorita.

\- ¡Que así sea entonces! – dice sencillamente la Señorita para todo el mundo al aceptar el reto de Twilight; ambas se podían imaginar el rostro de la otra en su mente al verse una a la otra: Twilight le rivalizaba mientras entrecerraba los ojos furiosa y gruñía molesta; mientras que la Señorita le miraba con una fina sonrisa alargada y unos ojos fijos hacia ella. Podía ser una imagen en sus mentes pero realmente esos eran sus rostros al hablar una con la otra.


	13. Colisión: Espacio

**[Equestria; diez años bajo la oscuridad] **

\- Te estás haciendo más lenta – exclama enérgica con una risa burlona Pinkie Pie al dar un gran salto y evadir la embestida que da la Señorita contra el suelo al atacarla; su cuerpo partió la superficie mientras la poni rosada saltaba sobre ella evadiendo su cuerpo al saltar hacia atrás mientras gira su cuerpo para que sus cascos traseros patearan su cuerno que disparaba un impacto de magia que sube por el cielo gris saliendo del planeta

La Señorita retrocede dos pasos por la patada en su cuerno para seguido cerrar sus ojos y ver hacia donde gira Pinkie con una risa tan infantil como la que siempre ha demostrado. Por medio de una teletransportación aparece frente de ella para usar sus alas astrales y rebanar su cuerpo al descender. La mirada sádica de la Señorita muestra una engreída sonrisa al materializar una ala de acero brillante con la cual ataca; Pinkie sonríe y gira su cadera para recoger su cuerpo y rodar sobre el ala astral al chocar contra ésta para evadir el corte: la poni rosada uso sus cascos para tomar las plumas y columpiarse hacia el rostro de la Señorita al darle una patada con sus dos patas traseras y dar un nuevo salto con el cual la tumba contra el suelo mientras ella da un giro y cae sobre la tierra muerta de la superficie del mundo.

\- _Hemos hecho esto por casi una década_ – comenta Señorita al abrir sus alas para frenar su caída y estabilizar su cascos sobre la tierra – _solo pospones lo inevitable_ – agrega al alzar su vista y sanar el golpe de su nariz del cual brotaba sangre.

La imagen de ambas era acompañada por un terreno muerto, sin vida y con un aire que llevaba nubes de polvo sobre la tierra al elevar los crines de ambas. Bajo de ellas Fluttershy junto con las demás princesas realizan una evacuación de los sobrevivientes. Una armadura protege el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie, con un crin rosado que se eleva sobre el aire para simular un fuego rosado que arde con su mirada ardiente; las ondulaciones de su crin recorren su cuerpo rosado que se ve protegido por un emblema de dragón, su escaza armadura se componía de las escamas del ahora extinto Éxodo: sus escamas blancas recubrían la parte delantera de sus patas así como sus costados y lomo para que el fuego de su crin encendiera las escamas y ardieran con el mismo color rosado; en sus cascos se encontraban los dientes de Éxodo que había extirpado de su cuerpo para forzar su ahora armadura dragón; sobre las ondulaciones de su crin dos cuernos hacían el conjunto al tener sobre su frente una joya que Éxodo cargaba escondida en su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – exclamo sarcástica Pinkie al responderle con orgullo y alzar su mirada; ya era obvio que no era una poni normal: sus ojos rosada se encontraban llenos de una flama abrumadora; y en su frente una joya roja que la corona como la reina de los dragones resplandecía al hablar – hasta donde sé, tú ya no puedes ver el futuro – comenta al enderezar su postura y exhalar cansada; su aliento dispersaba ya una cortina de fuego muy leve de color rosado que la separa de ser una simple poni; los largos años le habían acercado más a su lado interno, su lado dragón. Al suspirar aprecio como la Señorita le sonreía confiada de su superioridad; no era la primera vez que ambas peleaban y terminaban viéndose mutuamente, el respeto por la otra se había vuelto algo de ellas – sabes, un día vas a logar hacer que te mate – comenta Pinkie al bajar su mirada y sonreírle a sus pensamientos – ya no tengo el gusto de seguir con tú infantil juego, así que hoy culminaré contigo de una vez por todas – le dice hostilmente Pinkie al alzar su vista a la alicornio y oscurecer el brillo a uno más sádico: con la muerte en su mirada y la sentencia en sus palabras la joven reina dragón amenazaba a la Señorita que asolaba la superficie desde hace tantos años

\- _Los años no te han quitado lo cómica _– comenta la Señorita al expulsar una leve risa seguida de una carcajada que hizo bajar su vista hacía la tierra árida para burlase de la idea – _Oh, espera ¿hablas en serio?_ – reflexiona la Señorita al ver como el crin ondulado de fuego de Pinkie decaía sobre sus costados al volverse más pesado y hacerse más caliente – _Creo que has fumado demasiado cristal de cuarzo rosa_ – expresa la alicornio al abrir sus alas y cargar una chispa en su cuerno; no le temía, y no tenía una razón por la cual temerle, sí se trataba solo de ella.

La Señorita miro un gesto de risa en el dulce y ya maduro rostro de Pinkie y lo interpreto como una burla hacia su persona; ya había pospuesto demasiado su ejecución por lo que no estimo en poder y desplegó sus alas astrales sobre ella: grandes alas de energía blanca se alzaron sobre sus alas naturales para ser rápidamente brindadas por una metal del mismo tono que las hacia sólidas y mucho más brillantes. Con un movimiento de estas las plumas primarias de sus alas astrales se dispararon contra la poni rosada que se mantuvo firme sin apartar su vista del ataque.

Se escuchó el ruido de las plumas astrales impactar una y otra contra un objeto duro que se alzó frente de la poni rosada para protegerla: una gran diamante blanco de pura magia se alzó para frenar los ataque al usar su gran tamaño para emerger desde lo profundo de la tierra y usar su gran dureza para que las plumas se introdujeran dentro y fueran asimiladas para mimetizar su estructura para crear una defensa contra la mismas. Rarity apareció a espaldas de la Señorita para defender a Pinkie, y usando diamantes invocados apuñalo el cuerpo de la alicornio hasta acribillarlo hasta que sus alas astrales la defendieron.

\- Querida – comenta Rarity al invocar una hilera de diamantes blancos – ya no quedan cartas en tú baraja – dice iluminar su cuerno y desvanecer el diamante que protegió a Pinkie para que fuera visible como ahora la poni rosa le sonreía con una mirada fría

\- Culminaremos con esta pesadilla – comenta Pinkie al retroceder un paso para sostener su cuerpo y preparar sus patas para sus actos

Una lanza roja irrumpió en la visión de todos cuando del cielo cayo aquel arma contra la Señorita que lograba esquivarlo al volverse tan intangible para que la lanza la atravesara y ella pudiera retirarse. La Señorita dio unos pasos hacia su lateral derecho para ver de reojo el cielo y ver como Milcent junto con Luna y Cadance esperaban al sostenerse en el cielo con sus alas sosteniendo cada una lanza roja con punta de cristal: Milicent ya había lanzado su lanza por lo que las princesas esperaban con sus lanzas en alto a que la Señorita descuidara su posición.

\- _Quieren jugar a ser un héroe_ – comenta la Señorita como tipo de burla al pronunciarlo con gracia y con entusiasmo – _Debe ser difícil ver a quien asesino a sus hermanas_ – le comenta al reírse levemente y mirar de reojo a la unicornio blanca – _¡Sweetie Belle grito como una condenada!_ – le agrega al dirigirse a Rarity que chocaba sus dientes al ver como la Señorita le miraba sin un rastro de sumisión – _Sí Celestia fallo en detenerme, ¿qué puede hacer su hermana menor? – _ agrega al alzar su vista a Luna que intentaba no atacar sin la orden de Cadance que le miraba de igual forma: con odia y deseos de venganza – _pero no te impacientes Luna, pronto te reunirás con ella, y sí no Rarity puede contarte que es perder a una hermana y tomar el lugar como capitán de la guardia _– las palabras de la Señorita no eran tan descuidadas, aun cuando estaba rodeada sus alas astrales eran visibles que se extendían como un escudo a su alrededor – _solo entréguenme a Twilight y esto…_ \- decía hasta ser interrumpida por un temblar de gran fuerza que hizo separar sus patas para sostenerse

Un impacto de magia negra emergía del suelo impactando contra el cuerpo de la Señorita que solo con una ala atrás lograba solo evitar ser atravesada al ser disparada contra el cielo. Por el impacto de magia: del lugar del disparo la tierra se abrió al romperse en cuatro mitades que abrieron paso para un cuerpo negro que se alzaba con unas fuertes alas; su crin era de un tono rojo intenso con una franja de fuego blanco que se extendía por todo su alargado crin; sus alas a agitaron para apartar el polvo mientras un par de alas astrales disparaba rápidamente sus plumas astrales contra la alas de metal astral que la Señorita usaba para defenderse.

\- _Abismo_ – dijo con desprecio la Señorita al ver a la sádica criatura iluminar su cuerno y sujetar el ala astral con una suya que extendió hasta ella para sujetarla y arrojarla contra el suelo árido

\- Realmente pensaste que no iba a participar en tú ejecución – comenta Abismo con una oscura voz profunda que era audible desde lejos – después de todo se lo he prometido a la pegaso amarilla y a un gran idiota – comenta al desvanecerse como luz del cielo y aparecer junto a la Señorita con una ala desplegada para tratar de partirla en dos: la Señorita uso su propia ala astral para defenderse y repelerlo fuera de su espacio

\- _¡Flutershy tomo sus decisiones!_ – exclama la Señorita al alejar a Abismo y notar solo el corte de una pluma en su mejilla – _¡le di la oportunidad de unirse a mí, pero decidió proteger a Twilight; decidió proteger lo poco que queda de éste mundo!_ – exclama al ver como por unos destellos se ve rodeada de rivales - _¡Y todo para qué!_ – les dice a todos al virar su vista hacia todos al mirar sus rostro furioso y decididos - _¡Voy a acabar con todos tarde o temprano, así ha sido desde hace una década! _– impacta su casco derecho contra el suelo quemando la tierra y dejándola carbonizada – _Solo necesito que me entreguen a Twilight y todos serán "perdonados" _– les dice al modular su voz a un tono más gentil y suave

\- Tristemente – comenta Abismo con sarcasmo en sus palabras al llamar su atención y desvanecer sus alas astrales

\- No te creemos – comenta Milicent al caer desde lo alto acompañada de su lanza con la cual atraviesa el cuello de la Señorita; junto a ella Luna y Cadance caen a sus costados para apuñalar con sus lanzas su cuerpo y alzarlo sobre el suelo al desvanecerse para evacuar

Pinkie sonrió desde su lugar al pronunciar un sonido bucal con su lengua y dientes para activar la frecuencia de las lanzas: las puntas de cristal se encendieron al por la Reina Dragón para ahora empezar a dispersar resonancias contra la Señorita, disparando resonancias directamente contra el cuerpo de la alicornio que se convulsionaba por el dolor mientras un grito mudo se imponía en su rostro al cargarse la energía de las lanzas.

Unas sombras amarillas se alzaron desde lo profundo de la tierra y ataron el cuerpo de la Señorita mientras lo arrastraban hacia las profundidades de la tierra al abrirse un vórtice de luz amarilla que consumía las fuerzas de la Señorita al estar inmovilizada. Fluttershy se incorporó a las últimas imágenes de la Señorita al ver como de fragmentos del aire su cuerpo se creaba, creando su pelaje amarillo frente de ella con su crin plateada en el aire revoloteando por el aire seco que consumía a la Señorita.

\- ¡Fluttershy! – exclaman las princesas al ver como la entidad que era la Señorita desaparecía dentro de la tierra; todo el cielo era gris, negro por los humos, los aires eran fuertes pero secos, con una atmosfera muy tensa por la constante presencia de la muerte. Su imagen era como ver a un ángel en el infierno ya olvidado por la fe. – ¡Debes estar descansando! – le dijo Luna al acercarse y revisar como solo una de sus alas estaba en sus costados

\- Estoy bien, solo me ha arrancado una ala, no es nada grave – exclama confiada Fluttershy al alzar el trozo de ala envuelta que era solo más que poco. – mientras ella exista no habrá fin, creo que es momento de que me haga cargo de ella permanentemente – dice al exhalar y dejar fluir sus energías por todo su cuerpo hasta volverse una completa linterna de magia amarilla y negra pútrida que creaba un remplazo de su ala faltante – ¿te quedaras ahí o me ayudaras? – dice en un tono humorístico la pegaso amarilla de crin ya gris por la locura ya progresiva. Inclinaba su mirada abrir su ojo derecho al sonreírle amigablemente

\- ¡Claro, hoy es un gran día para morir!- exclama Abismo al echar una risa burlona y encender en una flama de magia negra su cuerno – Se requiere un poco de inteligencia para vencerla… - decía calmado al hacer que el pelaje negro de su cuerpo arda en sombras soberbias – díganle a Twilight que… lo siento – dice finalmente Abismo al desvanecerse junto con Fluttershy en una estela de aire blanco

Pinkie Pie, miro a sus compañeras y asintió con la cabeza al ver a las princesas un segundo y mirar a Milicent suspirar. Sabían bien que ninguna de ellas tenía tanto dominio en combate como Fluttershy que incluso después de haber perdido un ala podría poner de rodillas a la Señorita el tiempo suficiente para que Abismo consuma su vida. Aun cuando Abismo era una criatura muy agresiva en combate la Señorita contaba con el mismo estilo de combate, y el mismo razonamiento de Alphonse lo que le dejaba en desventaja al ser una copia de su propia mente.

Luna miro a sus compañeras y las teletransporto fuera de árido paisaje para regresar a una locación oculta de la Señorita: muy en lo profundo de la tierra un domo de magia caótica se extendía por toda la superficie terrestre; éste domo mantenía a salvo a los sobrevinientes que se refugiaban en los ahora pueblos subterráneos que se escondían muy por debajo del domo, donde estarían a salvos, donde la vida solo imitaba a la que existió en el pasado.

Los pueblos fueron construidos a raíces del bosque Everfree usando sus plantas y tierras para que la vida natural se sustentara por si sola sin la necesidad de un gasto de magia; Fluttershy hizo crecer la naturaleza para que existiera el oxígeno suficiente y con algo de magia extra para que la tierra del techo imitara al cielo, imitara a un cielo azul, fresco y libre; pero solo era eso, muchos pegasos podían volar a las nubes creadas ahí y tocar el cielo con sus cascos para tomar un trozo del cielo, un trozo de su triste realidad; encerrados en una jaula, como animales en peligro de extinción.

Todo con el propósito de proteger a Twilight Sparkle: la Señorita por años enteros busco en la tierra el pueblo donde se escondía, llegando a creer que habría muerto hace varios años al no poder encontrar rastro de su resonancia o alguna pista de su existencia. La Señorita llego al punto de agotar a todas sus unidades orgánicas en ataques que siempre terminaban en una trampa e intento de asesinarla: cada vez era un ataque más desesperado, sin el poder de los ojos del mañana no tenía forma de saber cuándo alguien la atacaría, y en múltiples condiciones siempre estuvo al borde de la muerte. Aun cuando se tratara de una habilidad ocular, sus ojos eran funcionales, pero desde que el Doctor atento en su contra su habilidad se vio bloqueada por completo; ni siquiera teniendo sus dos ojos del mañana tuvo el poder para ver como el Doctor planeo una medida para neutralizar sus ojos: aun sabiendo que era el último de su ciclo de viva envío su TARDIX fuera de ese tiempo y espacio para que sus secretos se perdieran dentro dela nada. Las Resonancias fueron las suficientes para cerrar su habilidad: una resonancia producto de dos únicas que crean a una tercera fue lo que componía principalmente el ataque del Doctor que segó los ojos casi todopoderosos de la Señorita. Desde ese momento la principal arma utilizada por los soldados se basaba en la misma resonancia que dañaba a la Señorita de tan grave manera que la exponía ser asesinada.

Intento tras intento, la Señorita se notaba más desesperada por encontrar a Twilight; ella necesitaba de sus ojos para poder abandonar esa realidad y proseguir a las demás, sí abandonara ésta no podría recuperar sus ojos del destino ya que las resonancias fueron creadas en esa realidad. E inclusive si recuperara sus ojos tendría que matar a Twilight ya que sin Alphonse la llave Tiempo descansa bajo la propiedad de su llave hermana: la Llave Espacio, la lleve que Discord le otorgo a Twilight. Esa fue la razón por la cual la seguridad de Twilight se estableció como una prioridad; ya que sí la Señorita la encontrara difícilmente la dejaría escapar y no tardaría mucho en acabar con lo que resta del mundo.

Unas máquinas negras de forma cuadrada y patas de araña se volvieron las herramientas principales de la Señorita: máquinas para cazar a quienes se escondían en los pueblos, cada día las arañas mecánicas se movían en búsqueda de los pueblos y aunque llegaban a tardar en llegar a los pueblos cuando lo hacían eran una pesadilla: desde su parte superior tres aguijones se alzaban sobre su altura, para disparar desde la punta un rayo de magia que impactaba contra los cuerpo y silenciando el cuerpo de la vida. Las arañas fueron usadas desde el tercer año hasta el séptimo año ya que la fábrica principal había sido destruida y los secretos de estás maquinas revelados; aunque su victoria sobre la Señorita no fue algo de lo que enorgullecerse: las Cutie Mark Crusanders fueron las que orquestaron el ataque final contra las máquinas, y fueron las responsables de descontinuar con esas horridas máquinas.

**[Cutie Mark Crusanders: Por Siempre] [Fábrica de Lágrimas] **

Dentro de una gran fábrica de paredes negras, hechas de un metal físicamente anti-magia tres jóvenes yeguas se adentraban con la única misión de robar los secretos de fabricación de las maquinas en serie que creaba la Señorita para su armada. Tres jóvenes yeguas que cargaban un atuendo uniformado de colores naranja, amarillo y blanco: Scootalo, Applebomm y Sweetie Belle, juntas contra la Fábrica de Lágrimas. Incluso cuando dentro de la fábrica se encontraban los prototipos más avanzados y sofisticados estos no eran problema para el equipo que en contra de las voces de sus hermanas continuaron para traerle la salvación a los pueblos que aún se escondían; después de ver como algunos eran encontrados y masacrados decidieron ir en contra de la Señorita personalmente para culminar con sus creaciones.

Esa triste noche dejaron claro antes todas sus hermanas y sus amigas que ya no se esconderían que ya no le darían la espalda a los actos de la Señorita, que si Abismo no puede interferir por su trabajo como distractor, ellas usarían su distracción para adentrarse dentro de la fábrica y robar los archivos de creación para descubrir los funcionamientos y mecanismo que impulsan a las máquinas. Con la sombra de un alicornio negro a sus espaldas, las tres yeguas se desvanecieron en el aire ante sus hermanas y amigas al comenzar su acto.

Sobre las nubes negras que separaban al cielo de la tierra los cuatro aparecieron sobre el aire para posteriormente caer por el efecto de la gravedad. Scootalo pego sus alas a su cuerpo y dejo que su peso se girara para ver desde varios kilómetros sobre la tierra lo que eran los dominios de la Señorita, se notaba en su mirada una mirada de; Appleblom al aparecer cayo girando su cuerpo hacia atrás para quedar en picada mientras extendía sus cascos a sus costados para moverse en el aire al modificar el aire que cortaba, se notaba un rostro muy maduro y confiado: un rostro digno de una líder; Sweetie Belle, se levito a sí misma un segundo para alzarse y conducir su caída junto con sus amigos al dar una espiral para tomar aire y caer junto a sus amigos en una formación de "V"; su mirada era enérgica y era acompañada de una peculiar sonrisa que denotaba sus dientes blancos y una suave risa de emoción. Las tres jóvenes yeguas miraban la lejana tierra negra, con el viento en sus crines y la determinación es sus ojos; una sombra negra partió el aire entre ellas para que esta se abriera dando la espalda a la caída y revelara su figura ante las ponys: la imagen del cuerpo negro total de Abismo se impuso frente de las tres en lo que frenaba su caída al verlas; sus ojos rojos resplandecientes eran dos faros en la oscuridad, imposible de no verlos ya que se fijaban en ellas.

\- ¡Escuchad Niñas! – exclamo Abismo al alzar su voz ante ellas ya que el viento que extendía su crin sobre él y el que se deslizaba por su cuerpo creaba un delicado silbido por la velocidad a la que caía – Tendrán unos minutos de invisibilidad; voy a atacar directamente su palacio; no podrá evitar perseguirme con un escolta armada ya que estará esperando a Fluttershy; usaré ese pensamiento para evitar sus mayores impactos, pero en cuanto tengan el acceso abierto, todo depende de ustedes – les dice lentamente al planificar sus actos – Sweetie Belle, si la cosa se pone muy difícil no niegues la evacuación; allí adentro van a intentar matarlas a toda costa – agrega al pegar su ala derecha y girar su cuerpo mientras empieza a iluminar su cuerno con una magia de tonos blancos con los cuales despidió brillo que cubrió a las ponys que seguían ocultas en sus alas y lomo – ¡Den lo mejor niñas! - comenta finalmente Abismo al reírse con un tono burlón y ladear su vista hacia ellas para luego verlas desvanecerse del aire y de su vista; regresando su vista al palacio en alto Abismo rio en emoción y con un disparo de su cuerno: su rayo de oscuridad choco contra la torre principal perforando y cortando al torre provocando que esta cayera sobre el palacio de la Señorita.

Abismo giro su cuerpo en espiral y creo un ciclón de magia con el cual ataco al acercarse y perforar la fábrica para elevarse en una larga curva e impactar el salón del trono con fuerza provocando una explosión de la cual salió disparado de espalda al esquivar la explosión que lo perseguía.

\- ¡Maldita Socra! – exclamo Abismo al llamarla por su nombre y desafiarla desde lo alto del cielo - ¡Aventúrate a mis cielos! – pronuncio al dilatar sus pupilas y partir las nubes en un gran círculo que proyecto las estrellas que se apagan día con día aunque las pocas que aun brillaban eran vistas por primera vez en casi una década.

La noche se tiño de negro total al desvanecerse las estrellas mientras las nubes se desvanecían al convocarse un ataque masivo. Abismo se suspendió en el aire al aletear con sus alas astrales mientras extendía sus alas a sus costados al fijar como objetivo el palacio de la Señorita. Puntos rojos resaltaron en el cielo al regresar la claridad de cielo, siendo un número superior a cuatro mil estrellas escarlatas que resplandecieron en el cielo al imitar los ojos de Abismo. Con el movimiento de sus alas al descender orquesto el ataque: las estrellas cayeron a alta velocidad para atravesar la atmosfera e impactar contra el grueso y potente castillo de la Señorita; con estruendos el cielo se estremeció a medida que la tierra explotaba continuamente, las estrellas impactaban contra la tierra creando cráteres profundos de donde rebotaban e impactaban contra el castillo una y otra vez para destruir sus paredes y abrirse paso dentro de la fábrica y del poderoso castillo que era partido y destrozado rápidamente.

\- _¿Una lluvia de estrellas?_ – exclama la Señorita al evaporarse frente de él con unas marcas de cortes y golpes que logro recibir dentro de su castillo – _no te andas con juegos esta vez _– le dice en broma al crear una chispa de magia con la cual sana sus heridas sin ninguna dificultad. – _Volviste a retarme_ – suspira al ver como las estrellas escarlatas se desvanecen al terminar su acto – _Parece que nunca aprenderás_ – agrega con firmeza al alzar su vista contra Abismo y sonreírle con disgusto al desaparecer frente de su vista.

Abismo alza su ala astral para bloquear una impacto de magia y girar para esquivar un segundo disparo inferior para seguido desvanecerse y aparecer sobre la Señorita que aparecía en solo segundos con su cuerno en llamas de magia para ser solo disparada contra el suelo mientras Abismo carga su cuerno y disparar un enrome rayo de oscuridad que es frenado por las alas astrales de la Señorita que se despliegan para protegerla mientras mira como Abismo se aleja convocando a esferas de magia que disparan hacia la Señorita a medida que se acerca a él.

Con la imagen de dos alicornios disparando rayos contra el otro, la tierra era sacudida cuando estos rayos impactaban contra la tierra. Tres distorsiones se giraron sobre el aire para partir los humos que nublaban el cielo: dentro de las sombras tres figuras cayeron en el interior de la fábrica, un aleteo expandió un círculo de polvo mientras un rastro de magia descendía a dos cuerpos; las Crusanders acababan de arribar a la fábrica tras estar cayendo en silencio bajo la distracción de Abismo.

\- Muy Bien chicas – comento Applebloom al mirar las paredes agrietadas y las luces intermitentes del interior que alumbraban esos oscuros y fríos corredores – recuerden que buscamos la ensambladora, una vez encontrada la jaquearé para obtener cada dato de su producción – comento la yegua amarilla al levantarse una capucha de su rostro y revelar su crin alargado y estilizado

\- Sí, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda distraerla Abismo, nunca ha sido capaz de igualarla en combate, y no podemos arriesgar a Fluttershy ya que es quien crea el domo bajo la tierra – dice Sweetie Belle al iluminar su cuerno y emitir un sonar mágico para crear un mapeo de la fábrica en su mente – muchas puertas se han cerrado, el camino más corto al centro es por estos corredores pero ya se han movilizado fuerzas se asaltó – agrega al cerrar sus ojos y ver en sus parpados todo el recorrido

\- Entonces hay que correr – menciona Scootalo al abrir sus alas y elevarse un poco para ir sobre sus amigas e ir al frente

Las tres ponis avanzaron en una carrera contra el tiempo; mientras más se adentraban más fuertes eran los golpes y estruendos del exterior, con la fuerza para crear nuevas gritas y aumentar el peligro por los derrumbes que se provocaban. Mientras Scootalo se adelantaba impactaba con las máquinas de asaltó que se interponían entre su camino: eran figuras negras de acero templado, con una agilidad muy alta; asemejaban a un perro mecánico, con una cola hecha de espinas de acero negro que se alzaba sobre su cuerpo oscuro que se componía de placas de metal que formaban una cabeza de dragón de la cual su mandíbula se componía de cuatro fauces que al abrirse generaban una plasma liquida que se cargaba para disparar un fino rayo de plasma.

Scootalo impactaba sus cuatro patas sobre los cuerpos de estos perros de metal y los empujaba uno contra otro, para cuando los más lejanos dispararan su carga ella pudiera apartarse y usar esa carga para destruir los perros que se encontraban bajo o un costado de ella. Al saltar el rayo pasaba entre sus patas para chocar con otro perro y mientras la explosión la ocultaba ella se acercaba para aplastar la cabeza del perro contra el suelo y provocar que el cañón explotara y derrumbara las paredes para bloquear el camino hacia ellas. A unos metros de tras de ella Sweetie Belle y Applebloom se mueven con velocidad al correr por los pasillos; la unicornio blanca iba dejando un rastro de magia que funcionaban como esferas de un centímetro de diámetro que brillaban en el suelo para cuando alguien pasara sobre ellas se detonaran con una fuerte explosión que calcinaría a las máquinas.

\- ¡Rápido Appleblom! – exclama Scootalo al chocar contra una pared de acero negro que bloqueaba su paso. Una gran puerta era la que bloqueaba la sala de ensamble principal. Para cuando la poni amarilla llego la unicornio creaba a sus espaldas una barrera de magia al pronunciar una leve canción para que su melodía volviera a la barrera invisible mientras emitía la resonancia a una alta frecuencia. Ella sabía que no podía confiar en que Abismo la derrotara, por lo que tenía que asegurarse de poder escapar.

Para cuando Applebloom accedió fueron testigos de un gran núcleo de energía que se suspendía en una habitación subterránea que desplazaba máquinas de lado a lado; un núcleo de diez metros daba energía a una gran máquina que ensamblaba las unidades de asaltó; un gran cilindro vertical era la habitación unida a la ensambladora por puentes de acero en sus lados superiores mientras por debajo de la vista se miraban bandas que entraban y salían donde se ensamblaban para salir armados en las líneas más bajas.

\- Esto es inmenso – comenta Scootalo al elevarse y rodear la gran máquina – tiene un campo de energía repulsor, no creo que pueda ser destruida por un hechizo – dice al deslizar su casco sobre una barrera de magia

\- Sí, la Señorita la creo para que no fuera afectada por ataques masivos – menciona Applebloom al avanzar por el puente con Sweetie Belle para pasar por la barrera fácilmente – pero solo es una barrera normal, puedes atravesarla si no usas magia o vuelas- agrega al llevar al panel de control e insertar una memoria

\- Hay que darnos prisa, ya tenemos un tiempo adentro, no creo que Abismo pueda resistir el poder de la Señorita más de unos minutos más – dice Sweetie Belle al iluminar su cuerno y empezar a manipular los controles de la máquina para duplicar toda la información acerca de las máquinas y planes futuros de la Señorita – hay más información de la que esperaba, la computadora está conectada al centro de almacenamiento – agrega al descubrir más información de la que buscaba – ¿_Energía Creadora_? – dice al detenerse en un archivo marcado como secreto – esto es… - dice al abrir el archivo y ver los planos de una mega súper maquina con la capacidad para romper la realidad.

\- Para eso necesita las llaves del Tiempo y Espacio, necesita dos núcleos de energía pero ¿para qué necesita tanta energía? – se preguntaba Scootalo al caer frente la barrera y acercarse para reunirse con sus amigas.

Una explosión estremece la habitación haciendo que la ensambladora se agitara por sus resortes magnéticos. Para cuando las ponis se giran hacia la puerta al extraer la memoria, miran como un disparo de magia atraviesa las gruesas paredes haciendo que el rayo impactara contra la pared derecha al explotar y generar una nube humo.

\- Se terminó Abismo, ya no te quedan trucos – se escucha una voz por las puertas principales al abrirse – robaré tus… - decía hasta generarse una explosión masiva que detona una resonancia de aire que expulsa fuego blanco al derrumbar el pasillo por donde entraron – Sweetie Belle… - menciona la Señorita al aletear y revelar como sus alas astrales sostienen los escombros mientras uno de sus oídos sangra por la resonancia mientras sus patas tiemblan por el efecto provocado – No sabía que tenías conocimiento mágico acerca de la magia alquímica – dice claramente al desintegrar los escombros y las paredes sobre ella al desencadenar sus poderes; aunque la Señorita era muy fuerte, su mayor debilidad era la misma magia que dominaba, tanto ella, Alphonse, Abismo, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity y Shining Armor aprendieron esta variable de la magia astral la cual tenía un grane efecto contra sus propios portadores; parecía irónico que la Señorita peleara contra unicornios, aunque cuando estos sabían acerca de su magia no podía dejarlo vivir

\- Alphonse me enseño hace muchos años, y la he dominado con los años – exclama Sweetie Belle al iluminar su cuerno con una débil antorcha de magia

Una explosión hace cubrirse a la señorita para luego esta se convierta en un abismo de gravedad que empieza a tragarse todo lo que está a su alrededor; así mismo la fuerza del agujero negro empieza a comerse los escombros para ir devorando la fábrica desde adentro; frente de este abismo de gravedad la Señorita se refugiaba con su ala derecha al ocultarse en sus alas astrales: Abismo aprovecho el momento de distracción para internar desterrar a la Señorita fuera de la dimensión. Infortunadamente la magia de la Señorita rodeo el agujero negro y lo aplasto para convertirlo en un punto negro que se desvaneció al comerse así mismo. Al Final Abismo no tenía las fuerzas para crear un agujero negro que detuviera a la Señorita quien cuyo poder había ya rebasado al de Alphonse.

\- No pareces entender Abismo, no puedes vencerme, no está escrito que seas tú quien me derrote – exclama la Señorita en broma al suspirar y girar su vista hacia ella

\- ¡Niñas escapen, yo me aseguraré de detenerla! – grita Abismo al teletransportase frente de las ponys y extender sus alas a sus lados para ocultarlas y sobre él sus alas astrales que se rompían por el miedo que lo invadía. Él miraba a la Señorita con temor, sus ojos bicolor brillaban entre el humo. El sonido de su garganta al tragar, era claro, ya estaba muy cansado, con reservas de magia; con golpes en todo su cuerpo y quemaduras que no ha sanado al darle prioridad a su misión – ¡Sweetie Belle, no te quedes mirando, váyanse ahora! – grita al girar su cuello hacia su lomo para empujarlas con su magia

La unicornio lo miro notando sus pupilas danzantes y el sudor de su rostro, incluso sus alas astrales reflejaban que tenía miedo de seguir, pero ahí estaba no las abandono, no dejo de pelear contra la Señorita aun cuando esta lo llevo al límite de sus poderes. Cuando el alicornio volvió a tragar saliva, regreso su mirada hacia la Señorita para escudarse de unas plumas astrales que se incrustaban en sus propias alas al dañarlas muy gravemente. Un resplandor a espaldas de Abismo anuncio una teletransportación a la cual Abismo reacciono con gusto al saber que lo habían abandonado en las garras de la muerte.

\- Al menos Twilight no me puede odiar por esto – dice Abismo al dejar escapar una risa que hace retroceder a la Señortia, era una actitud muy diferente a su arrogante y presumida personalidad – es hora de terminar la función – dice con algo de nostalgia al saber lo que tiene que hacer para ganar más tiempo para las niñas – morir solo es el inicio – dice entristecido al dejar que sus alas astrales se restablezcan a un estado de salud; ya había aceptado la muerte y ahora valientemente esperaba enfrentarla

\- Aun cuando todos te miraban como lacra – se escucha a espaldas del oscuro y malévolo Alicornio al momento que baja su guardia – yo nunca te miré de esa forma, siempre fuiste mi modelo de fuerza – exclama Sweetie Belle al caminar perseverante hasta llegar a su lado y mirarlo con una luz en sus ojos – convertiste la bestia que eras en una fortaleza que hizo que muchos incluso Twilight te llamaran maestro – exclama finalmente al alzar su vista y mirar a la Señorita que reía en silencio.

Aunque Abismo era odiado por todos, despreciado y maldecido por sus actos, él nunca dejo que estas ideas hacia él lo detuvieran; con la carga del desprecio cumplió su objetivo de terminar las lecciones de Socra y complementar las lecciones de Sweetie Belle; aun cuando Socra no tardo en terminar sus estudios Sweetie Belle se convirtió en una alumna constante del Abismal, llegando a ser vista siempre a su lado. Abismo aprendió a dominar la bestia que era y usar sus fuerzas para enseñar a ser perseverante y demostró que no solo era una bestia sin corazón al convertirse en la defensa de los pueblos al convertirse en la carnada que atacaría a la Señorita y la alejaría del lugar.

Maestro y alumna se enfrentaban a una criatura de tanto odio y maldad: la Señorita. Aun cuando juntos no pudieran vencerla, sabían que no dejaría de perseguirlas hasta encontrar a todos los maestros de la magia alquímica.

\- Que adorable, la alumna que se enamoró de su maestro; la alumna que prefiere morir junto a su mentor que vivir sin su presencia – exclama la Señorita en burla en ver claramente que Sweetie Belle decidió quedarse a morir junto a con quien forjo un gran vinculo; ambos dispuestos a sacrificar su vida si de algo ayudaba.

\- Socra, espero un día entiendas que la violencia no te lleva a ningún lado – comenta Abismo al sonreír al escuchar lo que decía, él en el pasado nunca creería lo que había dicho

Ambos se desvanecieron en un resplandor para que la voz de Sweetie Belle sonara creando una frecuencia que impidiera que la Señorita se volviera intangible. Con el ritmo de la canción Abismo atacaba usando sus alas astrales para que la unicornio la empujara con rayos de magia blanca que dañaban notablemente el cuerpo de la Señorita. Entre giros del espacio ambos atacaban disparando rayos de luz y de oscuridad, creando estallidos que ante las alas astrales eran exclamaciones de fuego que incendiaba sus alas. Siendo un equipo entrenado ambos atacaban individualmente para coordinarse sin verse y atacar cuando el primero fallaba.  
La Señorita saltaba evadiendo un corte de Abismo para ser impactada por el rayo de magia de Sweetie Belle que la esperaba; su única defensa era una ala astral que la escudaba del daño. Aun cuando el disparo de la unicornio era preciso ella no tenía las reservas de magia de una alicornio para enfrentarla realmente. La habitación vertical se vio llena de disparos de magia que atravesaban las paredes, cuando la Señorita retrocedía lo hacía por la figura de Sweetie Belle que embestía contra el suelo haciendo emergiendo cristales del puente para apuñalarla mientras Abismo la interceptaba y la empujaba contra los cristales para dañarla; con los minutos la dificulta se veía aumentada cuando la magia de la Señorita era usada para retorcer el metal y atrapar a Abismo en una serpiente de acero retorcido que lo embestía contra las paredes.

\- _Se terminó Sweetie Belle, Abismo ya no tiene reservas de magia, si las tuviera se había escapado de esto_ – dice la Señorita al aprisionar a Abismo en la serpiente de metal que lo rompía lentamente – _Y tú ya estás en las reservas de magia_ – comenta al virar su vista a Abismo y arrojarlo a pies de la unicornio – _Puedes si quiera llamarlo maestro, puedes incluso haber sido entrenada por Alphonse y Twilight pero no hay hechizo que no conozca – _exclama con seguridad al disparar un leve rayo para quemar el lomo de Abismo **_– Es cosa de vivir o de morir _**– dice sarcástica la Señorita al deslumbrar con su cuerno y empezara cargar un único disparo

\- Me temo que te equivocas… - dice al tragar saliva Sweetie Belle que bajaba su mirada hacia Abismo entristecido que ya decaía de sus fuerzas tras haberla enfrentado solo y ahora nuevamente; se notaba una mirada piadosa en la unicornio, comprensible y triste de sus decisiones – Me temo que aún tengo un hechizo fuera de tu alcance – menciona al liberar una risa infantil que provoca que alzara la vista con una mirada llorosa y una sonrisa trágica – Siempre quise intentarlo – comenta al poner su casco derecho sobre el rostro de Abismo y acariciarlo

El cuerno de Sweetie Belle se ilumino con su magia verdosa para prenderse en magia que aumentaba más y más hasta alcanzar el nivel de luz; la Señorita la miraba confiada al ver la concentración de débil y casi minúscula magia que estaba concentrando en su cuerno; sin sus ojos no podría predecir el hechizo por lo que mantenía sus alas astrales extendidas frente de ella para escudarse en el remoto caso que la haya subestimado. Entonces paso una risa muy infantil que hizo alzar una ceja a la Señorita, la conducta de la unicornio había cambiado a uno muy distinta era como si no le molestara o le preocupara su vida. Las alas astrales de la Señorita bloquearon su vista para cuando la risita guardo silencio; entre un vistazo entre sus alas miro la imagen de la unicornio uniendo sus labios con los de Abismo mientras lloraba sobre él; el alicornio negro lo miraba desconcertado, sin las fuerzas para oponerse al estar recostado en el suelo, Sweetie Belle solo se dejó caer para descansar sus labios en los suyos. Aun con ésta imagen, eso no era lo que aterraba tanto a la Señorita; si no la gota de magia que no era mayor a una gota de lluvia: magia pura en su máxima expresión unida a sus fuerzas vitales para crear algo que ella miraba como imposible.

\- _Eso es…_ \- intento decir la Señorita hasta que sus palabras fueron calladas por un resplandor blanco que se expandió desde el centro hasta grandes pasos cerca de los fines de los dominios de la Señorita; grandes cantidades de energía pura crecían hasta intensificarse en una masa gigante que arraso con todo mientras expulsaba a las nubes varios kilómetros fuera de la vista. La tierra entera se estremeció por el impacto de energía, tal impacto rompió con el mundo al provocar un terremoto que partió los continente notablemente al crear mares donde antes no los había, montañas enteras cayeron, y todo el mundo bajo al tierra tuvo miedo al ver en una pantalla de magia como en un gran destello un cuerpo era expulsado en humos y rastros de fuego para a varios metros legos de la intensa luz expandir un par de alas astrales: su ala izquierda estaba ligeramente quemada mientras la derecha se había derretido y dañado tanto que al abrirse se rompía desvaneciéndose para regenerarse después - **_¡Una Supernova!_** – exclama la Señorita al verse obligada a usar sus alas naturales para mantener el vuelo y expulsar un poco de sangre entre sus labios al haber sido golpeada muy gravemente por ese estallido del cual no pudo escapar, su intangibilidad no pudo ayudarla a escapar de la energía absoluta.

Sweetie Belle había generado la magia suficiente para acceder al hechizo que tan peligroso convirtió a Alphonse; aun cuando ella no pudo generar una supernova real, logro crear una de un tamaño mil veces menor, y menos poderosa a comparación de una completa. Aun cuando las alas de la Señorita pudieron salvarla fueron devastadas ya que el combustible que Sweetie Belle uso además de magia fueron sus propios sentimientos lo que generó una compleja supernova que daño colosalmente a la Señorita.

\- _¡Maldita!_ – exclama molesta la Señorita al expulsar sangre de sus labios, con el golpe muchos de sus débiles órganos fueron estremecidos con fuerza reactivando su enfermedad – _No es posible que una unicornio como ella haya podido crear una supernova_ – se dice a sí misma al ver como la energía regresa a su punto de origen dejando solo la devastación y vapores – _al menos ya no debo preocuparme de que Sweetie Belle se convierta en una amenaza mayor; puede que incluso Abismo haya muerto al estar más cerca del origen_ \- dice pensativa al mirar a su alrededor y emitir un sonar con su cuerno para localizar a las fugitivas – _ahora solo tengo que atar los cabos sueltos_ – dice finalmente al encender su cuerno y alejarse volando hacia un bosque de árboles secos

Cuando la energía regreso a su origen revelo como las alas de Abismo habían alcanzado el segundo nivel al recubrirse con un metal astral que ahora lo protegía a él de lo que fue la completa destrucción al estar envuelto en sus alas astrales; tales alas se desvanecieron al perder todas sus fuerzas mágica; con un disgusto en su mirada observo el inmenso cráter circular que había hecho Sweetie Belle; con una mirada rápida dedujo lo obvio, el cuerpo de la unicornio se inmolo con la explosión provocando que no dejara rastro de su propia existencia. Abismo alzo sus alas naturales y se dirigió a donde era más seguro, el borde lejano del cráter ardiente; ya no quedaba rastro de la unicornio blanca que creo una minúscula Supernova que arrasó con varios kilómetros al destrozar gran parte de los reinas de la Señorita.

En lo ya apartado Applebloom era escoltada junto con Scootalo al aparecer en medio de lo que una vez conformaba parte del Bosque Everfree, ambas se movían entre un bosque muerto, de tierras crujientes y árboles quebradizos que se rompían con el débil aire que ambas creaban al avanzar; solo se escuchaban el crujir de las ramas caídas, de los árboles al romperse y del aire al silbar entre las ramas cuevas; ambas sabían que su amiga les haría tiempo en lo que cruzaban el extenso camino y encontraban una de las aberturas de los pueblos. Fueron varios minutos la vista era la misma, colores en blanco y negro, cenizas y en lo lejano lo que era la vieja Poniville, hecha pedazos, escombros y sin color. Fue entonces que paso: la explosión retumbo en la tierra con la fuerza para derribar a Applebloom quien al girarse en esa dirección miro con horror una expansiva energía que se alzaba por el lejano horizonte como un sol blanco que hacia contacto con la tierra provocando terremotos; con ese destello blanco que le comunicaba su sacrificio solo pudo bajar la mirada al suelo cuando Scootalo cayó sobre ella pegando su cuerpo al suyo mientras la protegía con sus alas de la onda expansiva que corto todas la ramas de los árboles dejando solo algunos palos secos que se torcían hacia el pueblo fantasma.

\- ¡Sweetie Belle! – exclamo con horror Applebloom al arrastrar sus cascos en la tierra en un intento de ir por ella con la esperanza que haya sobrevivido; repitió con llanto al bajar su mirada y ocultar su mirada en sus cascos al pensar en su amiga y en su melodiosa voz, deprimiéndose en tener que depender de ella para cumplir su misión.

\- Applebloom, deja de llorar, debemos seguir, puede que la haya derrotado, pero incluso si no… - decía la pegaso naranja al intentar tirar de su amiga para ir al pueblo y buscar el acceso – Hay que darle un significado a su sacrificio – menciona Scootalo al mirar como la energía regresa a hacia su origen para arrasar con todo lo que abarco.

Ambas salieron del bosque y se dirigieron a lo que era un campamento que habían preparado por cualquier emergencia, aun cuando sabían que solo era entrar y salir, no tenían la seguridad si sería tan fácil como pensaban; querían no tener que usar esos recursos pero por lo visto, era lo único que las podía ayudar. A pocos metros de salir una explosión de magia anuncia una teletransportación haciendo que ambas giraran su vista hacia la Alicornio que se manifestaba a sus espaldas. La Señorita no pensaba darles un respiro y sin su elemento mágico estaban vulnerables ante ella; dando unos leves pasos revelaba que partes de su cuerpo aunque curado tenía efectos de dolor por la explosión de energía pura que dañaba incluso su propio sistema de magia.

\- Scootalo… - dice con calma Applebloom al girar su vista levemente hacia su amiga – quiero que te lleves mi sombrero, que se lo lleves a mi hermana y le agradezcas a todas por ser mis amigas – dice melancólicamente al dar media vuelta y entregar su sombrero heredado de su hermana mayor como muestra de su crecimiento y madurez

\- Insinúas que tú – menciona la pegaso anaranjada al retroceder unos pasos al temer por sus palabras; traga saliva al mirar como su sombrero familiar cae sobre su cabeza – No puedes – dice al replicarle y girar su mirada a la Señorita que aguantaba la risa burlona al entender que alguien la estaba desafiando, y que incluso era un terrestre

\- Puedo vencerla, sin sus ojos solo es una alicornio – dice confiada Applebloom al creer que así sería más fácil intuir la victoria – es una orden, regresa a casa – le dice pacíficamente la pony amarilla al regresar su vista a la Señorita.

La pegaso asintió con lágrimas al saber que perdió a sus amigas en un día, que una vez fue el día de los corazones cálidos; era irónico pensar que sus corazones latían alegres incluso cuando la muerte era algo que tenía enfrente; más fuertes de lo que la Señorita pensaba e incluso con el coraje más puro que había pisado las tierras malditas de la Señorita.  
La alicornio mantuvo su mirada en Applebloom unos segundos mientras calmaba su risa cruel, creyendo que se trataba de una broma, gira su cabeza hacia el vuelo de la pegaso para cargar su cuerno con un destello de magia y pensar en destruirla de un solo tiro y darle fin a sus problemas de peste. Sin embargo ocurrió lo que solo esperaba no pasara: un cuchillo fue lanzado contra su rostro deteniéndose frente de ella al ser frenado por la magia de la Señorita.

\- En serio, tú broma ya ha durado suficiente – comenta la Señorita al girar su vista contra Applebloom e intentar no gruñir por su acto – este juego es… - decía al usar su magia para aplastar el cuchillo: esto provoco que el cuchillo explotaba catastróficamente al generar una bola de fuego blanco que se teñía de rojo al expandirse; llegando solo a acercase a Applebloom tanto como para que su nariz sintiera el roce del fuego sin quemarse: lo había planeado bien.

Con un salto la pony amarilla evadía el ala astral que chocaba contra su posición para que ella callera sobre su ala y seguido saltara hacia atrás al esquivar la segunda ala que pasaba en horizontal al cortar el fuego y revelar el rostro casi totalmente destruido de la Señorita; con rabia y furia la Señorita atacaba lanzando cortes largos y rápidos con sus alas astrales que Applebloom evitaba al saltarlo o evadirlo.

En la mente de Applebloom solo retumbaban unas lecciones, unas cuantas enseñanzas que le ayudarían a enfrentar a una monstruo que frente de sus ojos regeneraba su rostro mientras se acercaba para sujetarla.

**[Pensamientos de Applebloom]**

\- _"Recuerda que la Señorita es impaciente; mantente calmada y podrás predecir sus movimientos sin importar que tanto se acelere" _– le mencionaba **Abismo **en sus recuerdos cuando evadía los golpes y al acercarse girar su cadera en el aire para embestir el rostro de la Señorita con una patada que rotaba para emitirle una segunda patada que la hacía tropezar y retroceder confundida por su destreza al pelear

\- _"Deja que tus movimientos fluyan con los suyos; ella es como un rio enfurecido, si van en su contra fallaras, solo espera que sus defensas sean bajas y te atrancas para atacarla sin temor, y con esa misma fuerza te alejas" _– le mencionaba **Pinkie Pie**, al recordar como ella les enseñaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; ésta enseñanza le daba la capacidad de deslizarse por sus alas y tomarlas para columpiarse contra ella y derribarla al saltar y pasar entre el estrecho espacio que hacían las alas astrales al cortar en vertical y caer contra el suelo al girar y levantarse confundida: ante la mirada de la Señorita; Applebloom era similar a Pinkie Pie, quien era la única que había logrado acercarse tanto como para golpearla.

\- _"Las resonancias tienen que ser usadas con cuidado; mal usadas pueden reactivar sus ojos, mientras las uses a distancia y no impactes su cabeza sus ojos se mantendrán desactivados; son más efectivas cuando impactan el suelo y se detonan a su alrededor, es como meterla dentro de un y golpearlo, las resonancias son más fuertes y efectivas"_ – le menciona Twiligth al acompañarla en una de las lecciones de Sweetie Belle; mirando como usaba su magia para atacarla y corregirla de sus pasos para que lograra dominar la magia alquímica de la cual ahora ella era maestra. – _de igual forma, éstas resonancias también te harán inmune a su magia, no podrá sujetarte; pero si te agrede tendrás mayor resistencia_ – agrega la alicornio morada al girar su vista a Applebloom y sonreírle por los destellos de luz que cubren sus cuerpos al empañarlos de los restos de su magia.

**[La manzana del caos]**

Y así, una pony amarilla atacaba sin escrúpulos a la Señorita, llevando un paso sobre las alas astrales, saltando sobre estas para agredir de una patada el rostro y generando un impulso para saltar. Llevando ocultos metales en su traje de espionaje; sin retraso la Señorita intento sujetarla múltiples veces pero su magia resultaba inútil: no podía detenerla. Llegando a utilizar explosiones de energía para separarse al ser herida con algo de moderación; teniendo que regenerar muchas veces su mandíbula para omitir el dolor: durante estos golpes de Applebloom la Señorita daba sumo cuidado a sus ojos, evitando que fueran tocados.

\- Parece que te he subestimado un poco – menciona la Señorita con un tono de desagrado al regenerar su labio inferior que le había roto – pero tú impertinencia te va a salir cara- agrega con un tono de hostilidad al iluminar su cuerno con una flama de magia y crear sombras por debajo de ella al ser una luz bastante fuerte

Las sombras que se creaban por debajo del cuerpo de la Señorita se volvían de un negro absoluto de las cuales se extendían sombras que se unían a las sombras que hacían pequeñas ramas y ramas rotas. Un hechizo era lo que ahora contemplaba la pony amarilla al retroceder y estirar una de sus patas para prepararse; sin embargo no esperaba ver lobos de sombras que saltaban de las sombras más minúsculas para rodear a la Señorita y seguido salir desde las sombras más ocultas para rodear a Applebloom.

\- ¿Soy demasiado para ti? – le dice en burla Applebloom al mirar rápidamente a las cientos de sombras que se acercaban para buscar el agujero más cercano para escapar – creí que la asesina más grande de la creación tendría facilidad para matar a una pony terrestre – exclama al ver cómo incluso en esa pausa la Señorita intenta tomar su cuerpo con su magia para romperla en pedazos, sin embargo su magia no podía sujetarla por efecto de las resonancias que han bañado su cuerpo; e incluso ya ha gastado mucha magia con Abismo y Sweetie Belle

\- Mátenla – exclama la Señorita al ver como su magia no puede dañarla directamente, se desvanece y aparece por encima de los lobos para disparar un rayo contra Applebloom quien salta y utiliza a los lobos que saltan sobre ella para columpiarse y moverse fuera del lugar para rápidamente ser perseguida

Una carrera contra la muerte; siendo perseguida por una centena de lobos de sombras que la perseguían intentando morder sus patas para hacerla caer; Applebloom saltaba ante las mordidas que la alcanzaba y pateaba las cabezas sombras que emergían frente de ellas al acercarse a al viejo pueblo donde las sombras de las casas rotas llenaban el lugar. Evadiendo con ayuda el sonido el rayo rojizo que desintegraba la tierra y todo lo que tocara.

Un alargado rayo corto el paso de Applebloom quien dé un giro paso el abismo que creaba para dejar que las sombras se quedaran a tras al no poder saltar por los restos del hechizo que flotaban en el aire sobre el vacío lo que les forzaba a rodearlo. Applebloom corrió hasta llegar a lo que fue la plaza central para detenerse y evitar ser aplastada por los cascos de la Señorita; seguido saltar para evadir el cruce de una ala astral que se alzaba en su contra; en respuesta solo se dejó mover al caer sobre el ala para rodar en ella y acercarse impactando su casco contra un seguro oculto entre el polvo, ceniza y escombro. La Señorita la miro con desprecio mientras iluminaba su cuerno para destruirla en el acto sin saber que ambas estaban sobre una bomba de las resonancias del Doctor Who: el Viejo Doctor aun después de muerto seguía teniendo efecto entre la guerra contra la Señorita ya que muchas de sus bombas seguían esparcidas y activas en la espera de una usuaria que activara el interruptor. Applebloom sabía bien de esto, y en su casco carga con el sello de seguridad para activarla: sabía que no podía escapar por siempre, sabía que no podía pelear para siempre no sola.

La explosión partió la tierra expulsando a ambas a lados opuesta mientras la Señortia se giraba en el aire para caer en sus patas y seguido sobre sus cascos por el daño casi masivo que tuvo: la explosión fue tan repentina que no logro protegerse y aunque podía curarse eso no evitaba que doliera. Applebloom ya no pudo evitar la explosión y de un momento a otro impactaba contra la tierra arrastrándose por la onda expansiva que la impulsaba para quedar mirando el humo de la explosión.

\- _Te felicito Applebloom_ – se escucha desde el montículo de fuego que se alzaba. Con un aire apaga el fuego al partirlo por la mitad y revelar la figura herida y sangrante de la Señorita que se alzaba con sus alas mientras curaba sus heridas _– te has convertido en una de las pocas personas que me ha hecho daño realmente _– exclama con un tono oscuro al elevar su vista a los lobos de sombras que rodeaban a Applebloom cuando esta ya no podía levantarse – _Tú y tus amigas realmente son admirables, decidieron hacerme pasar un mal rato _\- comenta al guiar con su vista a los lobos para que gruñeran mostrando sus dientes negros y figuras al acercarse – **_Les felicito niñas_** – le dice finalmente con una sonrisa al disparar un rayo de magia que perfora su pecho causando que expulsara sangre de sus bocas al causarle un daño interno casi masivo que fue seguido por la ver como varios lobos saltaban sobre la pony amarilla que ya no podía defenderse

Con su cuerpo herido, los lobos tomaron la carne de Applebloom rompiendo en tirones al cortar su carne con sus dientes y a empezar a consumir su carne mientras los cien lobos se acercaban rodeando el lugar; creando un profundo grito de dolor y miedo que en momento su silenciado por perder la garganta. Dejando solo un charco de sangre que se extendía por el suelo a medidas que se encontraban tirones de carne y hueso. La Señorita bajo en medio del carcho y deslumbro su cuerno para disparar un único rayo rojizo hacia el horizonte lejano.

Muy a lo lejos Scootalo se alejaba cargando en su cabeza en sombrero de su amiga, volando a gran velocidad por un paisaje muerto donde solo se visualizaba ella en el aire.

\- ¿Esto es todo, verdad? – se pregunta a sí misma Scootalo al mirar como su sombra se mueve por la tierra – Me pregunto sí Sweetie Belle tendría una canción para esto – dice al suspirar y relajar su velocidad al mirar como su entorno cambia para dar la ilusión de la unicornio blanca corriendo a su lado mientras entona una canción al saltar – o si Applebloom tendría un plan para escapar de esta situación – mencionaba al ver a su amiga enfrentar a Abismo y a la Princesa Luna en un entrenamiento; solo había sido entrenada para pelear contra alicornios para compensar el ser una terrestre. – ella siempre tenía un plan para solucionar todo – dice entre risas al hacer que Abismo y Luna chocaran para luego ser atados de sus cuernos por una soga y derribarlos – es extraño que no pensaras que esto podría pasar – se cuestiona un momento al llevar sus cascos al sombrero y tomarlo para verlo entristecida y derramar una lagrima al pensar que era todo lo que quedaba de su amiga, lo único que quedaba de lo que eran sus amigas. – tal vez – menciona al tragar saliva y girar el sombrero para ver su interior con una sola idea en su cabeza – quizás si lo hiciste – dice sonriente al alegre y con lágrimas en su mirada su interior al ver dentro de las costuras un bolsillo escondido donde un brillo blanco resaltaba – por eso nunca querías dejarme usarlo – menciona entre risas al recordar como ella junto con Sweetie Belle tomaban su sombrero para hacer que las persiguiera por las habitaciones – siempre decías que nos llevabas contigo, aun cuando no estuviéramos juntas – dice al meter un casco dentro del sombrero y extraer del interior una fotografía donde la tres posaban frente a un grupo jóvenes que llevaban las capas e insignias de **Cure Mark Crusanders** que eran ahora los que buscaban sus marcas, quienes miraban a las fundadoras como heroínas. – Siempre supiste que hacer – menciona al regresar la foto a su bolsillo y sentir una dureza inusual: cuando Scootalo busco dentro del bolsillo miraba lo que era la memoria que tanto les había costado robar, la que haría la diferencia en la guerra contra la Señorita. – incluso aun sabes cómo ganar – menciona entre risas al presentir el final y solo sonreír a lo que sus ojos miraban ilusionaba, la gran casa donde juntas ayudaban a los menores.

La pegaso anaranjada se aceleraba pero ante el agudo grito que escuchaba solo cerro sus ojos mientras regresaba su sombrero a su cabeza y volaba al ocultar su mirada en el sombrero; unos segundos después se escuchaba como el rayo rojizo de la Señorita quemaba y rompía con el aire al acercarse con la intensión de destruirla.  
La pegaso corto sus lágrimas al parpadear con fuerza y acelerar su vuelo, sin embargo el rayo no tardo en alcanzarla; como acto final Scootalo lo esquivo dejando que pasara a un lado: con una mirada confiada creía estar a salvo hasta que miraba como el rayo se doblaba bruscamente para ir en su contra con la misma velocidad. La Pegaso puso a prueba su habilidad al tener que acelerar más y más, evadiendo el rayo que la perseguían en el cielo dejando un ralloteo rojo en el cielo negro al dibujar sobre la oscuridad con un lápiz de muerte. Más rápido, más lejos son había forma de evadir el rayo rojizo que se acercaba más y más.

\- No puedo seguir así para siempre – piensa Scootalo al elevarse y ser perseguida: aunque tenía una ventaja muy a su favor, la velocidad del rayo la estaba dejando sin oportunidades – estoy cerca de la entrada, pero no puedo delatar su posición, me queda solo hacer un último acto – menciona al tomar su sombrero y cubrir su rostro al cerrar sus alas y dejarse caer para ser perseguida por el rojizo rayo _\- Cure Mark Crusanders_ – dice al ver como el rayo caer e impactar contra su cuerpo hasta atravesarlo de lado a lado y cortarse para disparar un puro rayo que impactaba contra el suelo al pasar y dejar el orificio de su muerte – **_Por siempre_** – exclama con sus últimas fuerzas al ver cortarse el rayo y ver como de sus labios brota la sangre por el mortal golpe y caer sin fuerzas al ver como desde su orificio se rompe su cuerpo al convertirse en cenizas negras que van tiñendo su camino al caer aun consiente.

Muy por debajo es interceptada por una sombra que retiene su caída y evita que diga bajando hacia un fatal golpe; con una mirada de confusión el silencio lleno los oídos Scootalo al escuchar como el aire cambiaba de dirección; con un giro de su cuello miraba las heridas alas negras que acompañaban su cuerpo mientras dos ya débiles y fragmentadas alas astrales planeaban en el aire al buscar un lugar para aterrizar. Abismo aun con sus pocas fuerzas se había teletransportado kilómetros para regresar a casa para sorprender a Scootalo en su lecho de muerte al caer hacia su fin.

\- Te tengo niña, descuida. Las veras muy pronto – menciona Abismo al iluminar un poco del vientre de Scootalo y detonar su carne para romper con su cuerpo y evitar que su parte superior fuera desintegrada y destruida – te mantendré con vida solo el tiempo suficiente – dice al mutar sus palabras exclamar de dolor por el esfuerzo ya sobre su límite – para que puedas reunirte con ellas al morir – con lo dicho exclama una risa perturbadora al pensar en algo extra – vez que no soy tan malo, te dejaré verlas después de la muerte, me das las gracias cuando me les una – dice al ver cómo su parte inferior se desintegra dejando la parte superior ser contenida por la magia de Abismo

\- Claro, eres todo un héroe – le dice Scootalo al reírse y entender su broma al saber que él igual tendrá que morir – solo intenta no morir tan fácil – menciona al quedarse dormida sobre las suaves plumas del alicornio negro

Al llegar al suelo Abismo pudo descansar sus alas astrales para con ya un brutal esfuerzo abrir el vórtice oculto entre el interior de una cueva para acceder al pueblo donde Twilight se ocultaba. Siendo un alicornio negro no era fácil de ver en la oscuridad del cielo o en las sombras de la noche por lo que la Señorita no lo vería o encontraría mientras no usara grandes cantidades de magia, y ahora que se esforzaba en usar un poco no sería encontrado. Un vórtice azul se abrió para mostrar la imagen de un pueblo donde vivía.

Al pasar el vórtice este se cerró para que todos los que vivían en una vida de ilusión miraran caer exhausto al Abismal que gritaba el nombre de Twilight. Los niños fueron apartados para que no vieran como Abismo caía agotado con la mitad superior sin vida de Scootalo que sonreía mientras abrazaba el sombrero de su amiga. Ante los gritos una madura y militarizada Twilight apareció con el crin recogido para luego acercarse lo que eran sus amigas al ser invocadas por Fluttershy que aparecía sobre Abismo.

\- ¿Y las niñas? – comenta con horror Applejack al ver el sombrero de su hermana en los cascos del medio cuerpo de Scootalo; Rainbow Dash solo aparto su vista asqueada por el cuerpo de Scootalo del cual ya brotaba su sangre y órgano sobre el lomo de Abismo

\- Sweetie Belle… - pronuncia entristecida y decaída Rarity al ver como Abismo le miraba y apartaba su vista avergonzado de no poder salvarlas

\- Hice todo lo que pude, no pude evitar que la Señorita me venciera; incluso cuando ella se auto-destruyo en un intento de asesinarla – exclama al devolver la mirada a Rarity y recibir un golpe de esta al tener el coraje de responderle

\- Lo importante es que cumplieron con su objetivo – dice al suspirar Twilight y mirar el ya deteriorado cuerpo de Abismo – La Señorita no esperaba un segundo ataque después del que dio Fluttershy ayer, así que ha sido mi culpa confiarles esa misión; no esperaba que la Señorita pudiera anteponerse a un ataque sorpresa – exclama al derramar lágrimas de culpa – lo siento mucho chicas – agrega al mirar a sus amigas y llorar; ella ya no era de ayuda, no podía hacer más que ocultarse de la Señorita.

\- Tranquila Twilight, cuando recupere mis fuerzas le daré una paliza – menciona Fluttershy al evaporarse a su costado para abrazarla – al final ellas querían esta misión, para probarse a ellas mismas – exclama al recordar cómo fueron las únicas voluntarias para la misión de espionaje dentro de la fábrica de la Señorita

\- Y han cumplido, dentro del sombrero esta esto – dice Applejack al tomar el sombrero y buscar en el bolsillo algo que su hermana pudiera haber dejado atrás: solo su fotos con sus amigas y todos sus compañeros junto con la memoria donde quedaban los secretos de la Señorita

Twilight tomo la memoria y la teletransporto junto con Derpy, Milicent y el Doctor que la acompañaba para descifrar todos los datos que habían robado de las computadoras de la Señorita. Seguido inclino su vista hacia Abismo para agradecerle y comenzar a su sanación. Un día después el cuerpo de Scootalo fue sepultado con honores en tumbas que resaltaban sus marcas, y aunque sus cuerpos no podrían ser recuperados, las tumbas de Applebloom y Sweetie Belle acompañaban la suya al ser sepultadas como leyendas: el equipo que enfrento a la Señorita sin temor. Ese día, los jóvenes que aprendían de ellas tallaron en sus tumbas la misma leyenda en cada lapida de piedra caliza: Cutie Mark Crusanders: Por Siempre.

**[Fluttershy y el fin de los tiempos]**

Pasadas las semanas ocurrió el gran ataque contra la Señorita; todos contra ella, para que la pegaso la enfrentara después de una derrota; al tratar de superarla sola había recibido uno de los rayos rojizos de la Señorita en su ala, la cual comenzó a desintegrarse rápidamente: para evitar morir por éste acto la pegaso amarilla se arrancó el ala directamente para sostenerse sobre el espacio con su puro poder caótico. No era una decisión que lamentara, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que necesito usar sus alas reales por lo que ya no estaba apegada a su integridad física. Aunque lamentaba haber tenido que escapar en esa ocasión, no pudo derrotar a la Señorita y tomar venganza por las niñas; era lamentable darlo todo y que fuera insuficiente.

\- _Bien, bien, bien – _dice al sentir una superficie la Señorita y prender fuego a su alrededor para ver que se encontraba dentro de la dimensión caótica de Fluttershy o al menos a un trozo de ella remplazaba una cueva subterránea – _con que esas tenemos; la Ama del Caos: Flutershy_ – dice al mirar como aparece la pegaso amarilla que manifestaba sus alas astrales a sus costados como espadas y escudos – _y Abismo el Abismal, que redundante nombre_ – exclama al ver como a sus espaldas un destello de oscuridad aparece – _juntos de nuevo, cuantas veces tendrán que enfrentarme para saber que no pueden ganarme _– agrega al alzar un ala astral a una pluma astral que disparaba Abismo – _Descuida, Luna no te amara aun si me matas_ – exclama sonriente al virar su vista a Abismo.

**[Flash Back: Maldito Corazón]**

En una tormentosa noche los truenos suenan mientras cortinas de rayos caen azotando la tierra. En el interior de una cueva sobre la superficie un grupo se esconde de una evacuación tras la invasión de un pueblo; en su interior las luces de los rayos al destruir la tierra y adentrarse por la abertura de la tierra que uso la Señorita para exponer el pueblo. Celestia, Luna y Abismo miran pacíficamente como la lluvia hace que la electricidad mate todo lo que se esconda dentro, incluso cuando ya la han evacuado, algunos no pudieron evitar ser alcanzados por la energía.

\- Siento mucho la perdida de esos pocos, no pude salvarlos, pude hacer hecho más por ellos – menciona Celestia al estar siendo sanada por su hermana

\- No, era inútil, después de derrotarte tuvimos que irnos y evacuar a el pueblo; no podemos perderte – comenta calmado Abismo al crear un campo de sombras para ocultarse de la vista y poder seguir viendo la trágica tormenta que arazá con la vida

\- Ustedes pudieron evitar que esas vidas se perdieran; pero escaparon, ¿por qué? – pregunta Celestia al mirar a Luna que miraba con desaprobación a Abismo

\- ¡Se acobardo! – menciona con fuerza luna al exclamar hacia Abismo – al final la bestia le teme al domador – comenta al llamarlo animal – y solo piensa en su propia vida – agrega al apartar su vista de él

\- ¿Así es como me ves? – comenta indignado Abismo al girarse y proyectarse como una sombra negra que destellaba con dos faros rojos y una flanja de fuego que cortaba su crin y cola – como un monstruo – agrega hostil al empezar ser dominado por sus emociones

\- ¡No eres más que un genocida, que solo nos ayuda para salvar su propia existencia! – le dice desafiante Luna al mirarlo directamente y levantarse para enfrentarlo. – un asesino sin escrúpulos – menciona al apartar su vista de él por el desprecio que le tiene.

\- Incluso después de todos estos años, incluso después de pelear lado a lado, crees que hago esto por mí mismo – le dice al avanzar hacia ella mientras chocaba dientes

Abismo pisaba con fuerza al manchar la cueva con oscuridad y forrar las paredes de negro, su mirada se volvía sádica y cruel a medida que avanzaba; sus ojos se inclinaron hacia Celestia mientras su magia empujaba contra un muro de oscuridad que él hacia aparecer para sofocarla.

\- ¡Pude haberla dejado morir! – exclama Abismo al apretar la garganta de Luna y apretar su cuerpo con su magia al reafirmar su intención – ¡Pude dejar que muriera y salvado a esos ponys! – menciona al levitar a Celestia para que la viera - ¡Sí quisiera podría matarlas a ambas ahora y escapar fuera de esta masacre! – señala al cubrir sus corazones con magia al concentrarse en sus latidos – pero no lo haré – dice al liberarlas y bajarlas cuidadosamente para regresar la oscuridad a su cuerpo – no soy ningún monstruo – dice al darle la espalda y sentarse para contemplar la lluvia y los relámpagos del cielo

\- ¿Pero por qué? – pregunta Celestia al mirar como Luna respira agitada mientras lo mira confundida

\- Sí murieras ella estaría triste – comenta Abismo al responderle a Celestia y al abrir un agujero en su barrera para dejar entrar ese aire fresco de lluvia – y no quiero que éste triste – comenta al bajar su mirada y reírse un poco de lo dicho

\- No lo entiendo, que no nos odiabas – comenta Luna al ver como lucia deprimido y más confundido que ella

\- No exactamente – responde en una risa nerviosa Abismo al levantar su mirada y ver un rayo profundizarse – recuerdas que Alphonse perdió todo su amor por ti – dice al levantarse y avanzar un poco hacia su barrera para tocarla al pensar si era lo correcto – pues, los estás viendo – exclama sonriente al girarse y mirarla directamente – era cierto que su amor era fuerte, y es ese mismo amor el que devore para sobrevivir tantos años dentro de él, ahora yo los tengo – comenta al mirar a Celestia un segundo y callar al no saber que decirle

\- Tú… - menciona Luna al retroceder aterrada por la verdadera naturaleza del Abismal

\- Lo que he hecho hoy; y lo que he hecho desde el primer día que regrese – menciona al girarse y rechazar la idea de sus sentimientos – lo he hecho por ti – comenta al darle la espalda un momento para luego decirlo – nunca me ha interesado la vida, ya he muerto, ya he vivido; sí aun me niego a morir es porque siento el deber de protegerte Luna – comenta al cerrar su barrera y descansar en lo apartado de ambas – aun si crees que soy un monstruo – agrega al caer sobre sus cascos e intentar descansar tras ser él quien enfrento a la Señorita para que pudieran escapar

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

\- _Incluso cuando Celestia murió días después por quedarse a proteger otro pueblo, crees que ahora que ya sabe lo que eres podrá aceptarte_ \- exclama con orgullo la Señorita al mirarlo y desafiarlo con la vista – _Mientras tú Fluttershy escapaste de la muerte al arrancarte un ala, de no haberlo hecho la extinción te habría destruido_ – comenta al girar su vista – _ambos han perdido incluso estando juntos perderán, ¿qué les hace pensar que hoy será diferente?_ – les pregunta al desplegar sus alas astrales sobre ella para dar un cuarto de vuelta y apuntar a ambos con una ala en el remoto caso que tuvieran un plan

\- Se trata de un "quien" para ser exactos – comenta arrogantemente Abismo al abrir un vórtice e introducir gran parte de una de sus alas astrales para apuñalar la defensa astral que mueve frente de ella la Señorita al ver emerger el ala astral de entre las sombras

\- _¡Realmente creen que hay alguien que pueda derrotarme!_ – exclama eufórica la Señorita al rodear el ala astral de Abismo y tirar de ella para tirar de su cuerpo al estar unidos para traerlo frente de ella – _Soy la única que puede…_ \- dice al ser brutalmente arrasada por un rayo que duplicaba su tamaño. Abismo había quedado indefenso ante ella y tras estar cerca de ser partido por sus alas astrales el poderoso rayo de Fluttershy lo había salvado al expulsarla fuera de su lugar y lanzarla dentro de la dimensión caótica que se empezaba a incorporar en la realidad

\- Gracias, te debo una – comenta Abismo al manifestar una ala astral y proteger a ambos de un rayo que era diez veces más grande con el grado para arrasar una montaña entera

Aun cuando la Señorita limitaba sus poderes para no acelerar su corazón; no se podía dar ese lujo cuando dos de sus mayores problemas la miraba caer sobre un trozo del suelo y sanar las heridas de su lomo para agitar sus alas y liberar un poco del calor que la había cubierto su cuerpo.

\- _Creo que ya sé que es lo que traman _– comenta la Señorita al sonreírles y mirar como todo su alrededor se volvía la zona caótica donde Fluttershy reinaba – _ustedes realmente intentan hacer tiempo _– comenta al bajar su mirada a Abismo quien tras el ataque descomunal que había dejado a su alas astral sin plumas dejando solo la energía inestable que se intentaba mantener en su forma para después de unos segundo desintegrarse para regenerarse posteriormente - _¿en quien han depositados sus esperanzas?_ – comenta la Señorita al hacer arder el suelo y prender en llamas blancas el suelo donde postraba sus cascos

**[El Gran Error]**

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – comenta Twilight al cargar con el libro de hechizos y leer el hechizo de una página doble; con tinta negra se explicaba e instruía el hechizo y con tinta roja se advertía del peligro que representaba; manchas negras eran errores que habían sido corregidos al escribir con la tinta blanca – él fue quien lo mejoro y quien escribió que no se usara bajo ninguna circunstancia – menciona Twilight al poner un casco sobre la letra y reconocer la letra de Alphonse

\- Cuando le he preguntado al libro si conoce una forma de derrotar a la Señorita, me ha marcado éste hechizo, por lo que sí es la única alternativa… - se muta al alumbrar su cuerno para empezar su acto – y tomaré el riesgo, aun cuando entrene y practique por décadas, o por siglos nunca podre activar los dos ojos del mañana que me han dado; nunca podré vencerla si no es por éste medio – comenta Socra al darle cara a su madre y mantener su mirada de confianza y seguridad, aun cuando el miedo le llenaba, ya estaba en el umbral y no había marcha a atrás al cruzarlo.

Así fue como paso tras diez largos años siendo víctimas de los juegos de la Señorita Twilight se vio completamente obligada a ocultarse en lo más profundo de la tierra, siendo ocultada por Fluttershy, Abismo y sus amigas. Siendo la única portadora de una llave, la llave Tiempo acompaño a su hermana quien era propiedad de Twilight. El libro ya había dicho que el uso de las llaves llevaría a su realidad a la destrucción al estar en contacto con la Señorita, y que incluso así ella no sería afectada al ser un cuerpo de múltiples realidades: por lo que no era una alternativa hacer uso de ambas.

El día que Socra despertó después de la muerte su padre, Éxodo y el Doctor; miro con horror sus ojos, su visión había regresado, pero no como lo habría querido: llevando el ojo derecho de Twilight y el ojo izquierdo de Alphonse siendo la segunda en portar los ojos del destino: la unión de dos ojos del mañana en un cuerpo. Abismo se dedicó completamente a terminar su entrenamiento en batalla no tardó mucho en llegar al nivel de Abismo; por lo que lo siguiente de su entrenamiento se volvió tarea única de Twilight. Sin embargo aun con todos estos ejercicios y aprendizajes, con todo el poder que Socra llegaba a desarrollar, a ella le resultaba imposible activar el ojo de su padre. Llego a pensar que nunca lo activaría ya que su ojo era izquierdo y ella había heredado uno derecho; con esa misma lógica pensaba que el ojo de su madre era más fácil activarlo ya que tenía las mismas bases mágicas.

Fueron años largos, y ver su reflejo ya resultaba doloroso; ver en su propia mirada la mirada de su padre, ver ese mismo ojo que tanto había ocasionado tantos problemas. Llegaba incluso a preguntarse a sí misma en un intento de que su padre pudiera darle las respuestas. Incluso ahora cuando su ojo derecho era activo ya resultaba imposible ver más allá de un día, ya que las bombas de resonancias de la superficie creaban lagunas en su visión y resultaba de poco o nada de ayuda ya que eran visiones inexactas. Ya se había convertido solo en un lujo tener el ojo del mañana: el futuro había sido destruido y el pasado se había perdido. Los años se volvieron de estudio para llegar a ser más fuerte que la Señorita, pero cada día se volvía más imposible alcanzar su nivel: la mayor prueba era el hecho de poder enfrentar al caos hasta por días enteros sin mostrar señales de cansancio: solo se le miraba tomar sus pastillas para su corazón, ya que aun sin los ojos del mañana su enfermedad se había desarrollado completamente.

En los últimos días, después de haber mantenido a raya a la Señorita gracias a la información de las CMC, le volvió a preguntar a su reflejo algún método para enfrentarla: sin embargo esta vez sí fue escuchada. El Libro de hechizos se estremeció de entre una pila de libros al tumbarlos y agitar sus hojas en el aire mientras una aura negra quemaba los libros a su alrededor.

\- _"Triple Fuerza_" – era lo que las paginas presentaban, una doble página donde se mostraban un extenso hechizo, con muchas marcas de haber sido corregido y con muchas advertencias acerca de perder su propia identidad – "**_muerte segura_**" – se resaltaba con letras rojas de color brillante sobre el nombre

\- ¿De qué se trata esto? – se pregunta así misma Socra al tocar las páginas de doradas: su tacto hacia que las letras legras burbujeaban en una aspecto toxico mientras la rojas resplandecían con ardor – parece… - menciona al ver como rastros de magia negra buscan alcanzar su casco – peligroso – agrega pausada al completar sus pensamientos y mirar subir las sombras sobre su casco blanco

\- No parece… – se escucha desde la puerta de su habitación al abrirse las puertas; siendo una habitación de la realeza era un desastre de libros y muebles rotos por caprichos diurnos al no conseguir el sueño por la frustración – Es peligroso. – dice Twilight al entrar y caminar entre las paginas quemadas.

\- Parece un hechizo muy simple cuando lo lees dos veces, pero tiene demasiadas advertencias y esto sobre muerte; me da un mal aspecto de que no se trata de un hechizo normal – responde Socra al dejar el libro sobre su cama mientras mira a su madre para corroborar sus pensamientos y palabras

\- Sí, él modifico ese hechizo tantas veces pero nunca logro resolver el problema del sacrificio – menciona Twilight al iluminar su cuerno y crear un plano de magia para ilustrar su explicación. - "Ciertamente es un hechizo muy simple, aunque resulta imposible conjurarlo sin esas páginas, su facilidad radica en que solo alguien muy desesperado puede conocerlo, y hasta ahora, solo Alphonse lo ha superado. Como sabrás tú padre derroto a Abismo, y así cumplió: el hechizo te proporcionara una fuerza y poderes descomunales: separando a tú ser en dos fuerzas opuestas; Alphonse se dividió en él y Abismo; cuando Abismo murió sus fuerzas se volvieron las fuerzas de él y una vez ambas fuerzas se unión el hechizo se cerró triplicando sus poderes. Pero es un requisito asesinar a la fuerza opositora, la cual siempre será más fuerte por eso ha escrito "_Muerte Segura_": lo más seguro es que muera quien intente superar el hechizo, al final es magia negra, la más pura magia negra que haya sido escrita o creada. Tú padre no es ninguna excepción él habría muerto ante Abismo en dos ocasiones, pero en ambas lo rescate de su muerte; sí lo quieres intentar ten por seguro que enfrentaras al infierno y a la suma de todos tus miedos. – narra Twilight al proyectar las imágenes de Abismo derrotando a Alphonse dentro de la puerta prisión, siendo rescatado de la supernova que uso para destruirlo; e incluso cuando fueron separados y pelearon en Canterlot terminando con Abismo muy cerca de aplastarlo. – Te diría que no lo intentara – dice al adelantarse hasta ella y poner un casco en el pecho de su crecida hija – Pero no me harás caso – alzando su vista su mirada para cruzarla con la suya, mirando su propio ojo junto con el de Alphonse en su Socra – Confió en ti, sé que lo lograras – menciona al abrazarla y autorizar el uso del hechizo más oscuro existente

Ambas se tomaron unos días para que hubiera no errores, preparando un terreno dentro del poblado oculto para usar el hechizo; los poderes se conjuntarían y unirían dos mundos para acceder a un poder que rayaba lo irreal. Con amigas de espectadores miraron a Twilight salir de casa acompañada de Socra que cargaba sobre su lomo el gran libro de hechizos; ambas miraron el cielo y la barrera que los ocultaba parpadeaba por el combate que Fluttershy y Abismo llevan lejos para entretener a la Señorita. Spike siendo un dragón de un gran tamaño miraba desde lo alto como en lo que era la plaza se había dibujado un circulo para contener el hechizo en caso de que fallara, sobre su cabeza Pinkie Pie se mantenía firme con una confiada sonrisa resplandeciente que sujetaba su corona bajo de su casco al habérsela quitado para que su crin se esponjara de nuevo; con ojos cubiertos de lágrimas por el orgullo de ver a su amiga con la última esperanza de vencer a la Señorita. Con unos centímetros de distancia unos diamantes blancos emergieron para señalar el camino al centro, creando un anillo de blancos diamantes: Rarity hizo emerger esos diamantes para alumbrar la zona para darle una presentación a la tensión, vistiendo una armadura y la marca de capitana dela guardia real miraba a sus amigas sintiendo nervios y ansiedad por ver el final de la oscuridad.  
Applejack mirada junto con Rainbow Dash desde un costado, asistiendo con la mirada al ver como Twilight confirmaba su presencia. Ambas sabía que ya eran problemas mayores por lo que la seguridad de los pueblos se hizo una prioridad, por lo que al fondo de ella se miraba a un gran grupo de civiles que miraba con ojos maravillosos lo que se aclamaba como el fin de la Señorita. La Princesa Luna era acompañada de Cadance que era escoltada por ya un retirado Shining Armor que solo cargaba una espada negra sobre su lomo y un parche por el ojo que le robaron hace una década a un costado se miraba a Skyla que apoyaba a Socra ya que después de todo era la única que podía rivalizar contra ella misma; Larva se encontraba al lado opuesto de todos con un grupo de Changelling que apoyaban a la Princesa: junto a la ahora Reina Larva se encontraba un duplicado de Fluttershy, ya que al no poder estar con ellos Larva creía que a Twilight le gustaría ver a todas sus amigas ahí. Milicent, Derpy y el Doctor de esa Realidad la esperaban al final del camino, siendo los únicos que sabían sobre la real naturaleza de la Señorita, un ser que vive por destruir las realidades y todos sus dimensiones.

\- ¿Estas lista? – pregunta Milicent al ver como Socra tiembla al poner un casco sobre el cristal que la separa del círculo - Una vez inicies el círculo te sellara y no podrás salir hasta que culmines – menciona al iluminar su cuerno y alzar luces de la tierra al encender el círculo

\- No te mentiré: lo que te espera a dentro puede ser tú peor pesadilla; y tendrás que afrontarlo sola – comenta el Doctor al poner un casco sobre la cabeza de Socra y sonreírle – solo intenta ser tú misma – comenta al quitarse del medio y dejarle camino libre

\- Solo confía en ti misma – menciona Derpy al verla pasar junto a ella y sonreírle con una calma casi sobrenatural – yo sé que tú serás diferente – menciona al darle el casco en señal de confianza y guiñarle un ojo

Socra trago saliva un momento y con un suspiro relajante su mirada se fue a Twilight quien con una relajante sonrisa asintió a sus pensamientos lo que provoco que la confianza de Socra en sí misma creciera. Dando un paso al interior para que el círculo se encendiera por su presencia.  
Y así Socra avanzo hacia el centro, activando el círculo; su mirada se movía hacia sus alrededores mientras empezaba a iluminar su cuerno para dar inicio al hechizo. La flama de magia que cubría su cuerno se volvió oscura a medida que aumentaba la cantidad de magia la oscuridad llegaba a niveles que iluminaba con sombras a todos: sus miradas de maravilla eran similares a las miradas de terror el resplandor de la oscuridad que invadía el circulo al cubrir con llamas sombrías el suelo del interior; estaban a salvo, mientras estuviera dentro de ese círculo de lo contrario mancharía los espíritus de todos quienes entraran en contracto.

\- ¡Que comience la fiesta! – exclama Socra al pisar con fuerza el suelo al presionar sus cascos mientras alza su mirada hacia el borde del círculo que crecía segando a los espectadores

Lentamente los movimientos se volvieron más lentos, incluso las hojas de los árboles se detuvieron en el aire. Los granos de polvo que se movían por el impulso de magia se detenían en el aire junto con los parpados de quienes parpadearon emocionados. Todo el tiempo se congelo; ni siquiera el exterior donde la Señorita confrontaba a Fluttershy. El Rayo rojizo que emergía de la luna iba en contra de un rayo dorado y uno negro que era disparado por Abismo y Fluttershy para defender el planeta de un abrumador ataque que disparaba la Señorita. Ambos rayos que partían el cielo se fueron acelerando para en un segundo detenerse a centímetros de colisionar uno contra los otros.

En el interior del círculo Socra miraba como un tinte negro se alzaba frente de ella mientras otro tono de oscuridad toxica emergía de su pecho, de sus mejillas de su crin, toda su sombra era estirada para crear un nudo entre ambas formas que comenzaban a deslumbrar con su propia luz: Socra empezó a ser rodeada de un resplandor blanco que rebelaba el suelo de tierra donde estaba firme; hasta donde la luz llegaba se miraban tentáculos de oscuridad, extensiones de la sombra que se alzaban como llamas al querer acercarse.

\- _Al final has cometido el mismo error que tú padre_ – menciona la oscuridad al brillar con una luz negativa que la hacía resaltar en la oscuridad; era ella quien bañaba el lugar de oscuridad al ser el producto de la luz de oscuridad – _Parece poético que los pecados del padre trasciendan a su hija_ – agrega al hacer un lado las cortinas de sombras para que sus ojos azules fueran visible, se escucha un tono de burla y de orgullo: como si supiera todo sobre sobre lo que fue, es y lo que será

\- ¿Quién eres? – menciono Socra al caer sobre sus cascos con señales de cansancio. Era un improvisto, aun cuando el hechizo indicaba un uso medido de magia, el uso de resistencia se ponía aprueba por que la separación era un proceso agotador para el cuerpo del practicante. Su mirada mixta se alzó hacia la oscuridad enfocando su mirada en esos ojos puramente azules; sintiendo un temor, una preocupación y esa sensación de no ser la primera vez que los miraba

\- _¿Yo?_ – respondió en un tono de pregunta al destacar una sonrisa blanca entre las sombras – _Yo, soy tú_ – agrego al abrir sus alas y extender los hilos de oscuridad a sus costados para revelar su pelaje puramente blanco, de un crin completamente dorado que se extendía al romper con su vestimenta de sombras – _pero creo que es obvio para ambas que yo soy…_ \- decía al dar unos pasos hacia Socra, quien miraba como el suelo donde pisaba empezaba arder y se volvía cenizas, dándose una pausa para ver a Twilight detrás del límite del círculo y bajar su mirada azulada a Socra – _yo soy **la Señorita**_ – exclamo al construir una sonrisa en su rostro y con una chispa de magia atrapar a Socra en redes de magia para levantarla y empezar a azotarla contra las paredes y el suelo para arrojarla finalmente contra el muro que miraba justo frente de Twilight mientras la presionaba con fuerza contra el borde.

\- ¡¿Por qué es tan fuerte?! – piensa Socra al encender su cuerno y proteger su cuerpo con un manto de magia rojiza, poniendo sus patas contra el borde se oponía a la fuerza de su contra parte para mirar como Twilight aún mantenía la sonrisa al estar congelada

\- _¿Nunca te has preguntado porque puedes hacer lo que haces?_ – menciona la contraparte al empuñar el cuerpo de Socra y arrojarlo contra el suelo para apartarlo del borde; girando su mirada miraba como rodaba en el suelo _\- ¿cómo es posible que Alphonse, Twilight, tú e incluso Sweetie Belle y Rarity aprendieran hechizos que rayan lo divino o lo imposible?_ – le pregunta al abrazarla con su magia: la levita frente de su mirada – _Bueno, no es mentira que son hechizos imposibles, nadie podría crear una Supernova y mucho menos crear una célula explosiva como Alphonse, o mejor dicho, crear un Big Bang_ – agrega al extender una de sus alas y rodearla con hilos de magia al inmovilizarla – _Resulta que Alphonse sí fue de mucha ayuda_ – comenta al apretar el ala derecha de Socra y romperla en múltiples partes – _"Magia Alquímica", posiblemente el tipo de magia más rara de todas_ – menciona la contra parte al extender su otra ala y rodearla con varios hilos de magia – _como bien sabes los ojos del mañana y las alas astrales necesitan una gran cantidad de magia_ – exclama al romper su otra ala al hacerla pedazos –_ pero con la magia alquímica, solo necesitas una chispa para hacer tal acto _– comenta al dejarla caer; soltando su boca y su cabeza le permite que sus gritos de dolor sean audibles al caer y sentir como se agitaban sus alas rotas.

\- ¿Magia alquímica? – repite confundida Socra al levantarse e intentar regenerar la salud de sus alas para seguir – no sé de qué hablas – menciona al afirmar sus cascos en el suelo y cubrir su cuerno con una flama de magia

\- _Claro que no _– responde la contraparte al reírse – _estas muy lejos del control que ellos tienen_ – menciona al girar su vista hacia Twilight y mirarla con malicia al reflejar su rostro en sus azules ojos – _Quizás deba acabar con ella, al final lo último que necesito es más maestros de la magia astral_ – su voz se volvía oscura y muy tétrica al empezar a materializar una ala astral que retraía contra ella para apuntar con sus plumas hacia Twilight que ignoraba lo que pasaba – _Después de todo no puedes detenerme_ – agrega al sonreírle al girar su vista y cruzar su mirada con Socra para que presenciara como la armadura astral se sobrepone sobre el ala astral – _¡No puedes hacer nada!_ – exclama con una furia en sus palabras al materializar su segunda ala astral frente de ella al girarse y desplegar un ataque de plumas de metal que se dirige contra Socra.

\- ¿Esas son? – se pregunta a sí misma Socra al ver como esas metálicas alas se mueven contra ella; rápidamente materializa sus alas astrales y disparara la misma cantidad de plumas: en el espacio entre ambas las plumas se encuentran sin embargo las plumas de metal parten y destruyen las plumas de Socra al pasar entre ellas y abrirse paso hacia Socra; la imagen fue tan rápida; todas y cada pluma era partida y destruida por la contraparte. – Ni siquiera yo he alcanzado ese nivel en las alas astrales – piensa al teletransportarse para esquivar las plumas que se clavan en lo profundo de la tierra. Al aparecer en ese reducido espacio miraba como ya su contraparte la esperaba para disparar las plumas contra ella.

Socra cargo sus alas astrales y disparo nuevamente sus plumas contra las suyas, sin embargo cuando llegaron al punto de colisión fue corta y casi nula la distancia entre las plumas: las plumas de metal astral pasaron girando y en su espacio de giro las plumas de Socra se cruzaron con las suyas evadiendo astutamente el choque. Ante la mirada confiada de la contraparte las plumas astrales de Socra se acercaron con velocidad; aun así una sola sonrisa contradijo los pensamientos de Socra: su segunda ala astral se interpuso en su camino dejando que el daño lo recibiera. Por su parte Socra no podía hacer eso, las plumas dañarían masivamente sus alas astrales por lo que al teletransportarse miro desde un costado como las plumas impactaban contra el borde agrietando el sello: sus ojos se hincharon de terror al ver como existía la probabilidad de escapar incluso si era derrotada.

\- _¿Lo has visto? _\- pregunta la contraparte al extender sus alas para protegerse de un rayo rojizo de Socra – _Siempre quisiste probar que eras más, que llegarías a cumplir tus sueños, pero entre tanta oscuridad solo quedan sueños rotos_ – dice al apuñar el cello con su ala astral y disparar directamente sus plumas astrales contra el sello

\- ¡Lo rompió! – exclama aterrada Socra al ver como sus plumas se clavan empujándose una contra la otra provocando que las gritas de ese lado se eleven hasta donde alcanza la vista y hasta más cubrir su cuerpo con un fondo de grietas

El tiempo que no paso para el exterior en menos de una milésima presentaba un impacto de plumas que emergía del espacio: ante todos la imagen que tenían permaneció pero ahora era como si se tratara de una imagen fija que se rompía; las plumas astrales apuñalaron una casa hasta convertirla en escombros; dejando una agujero de oscuridad persistente y absoluto de donde brotaban dos faros azules que eran seguidos por una escalofriante risa que era acompañado por el miedo que infundía en los corazones de todos. La joven imagen de la Señorita era lo que emergía de la infinita oscuridad.

\- _Saludos _– dice suavemente la contraparte al sonreírle a Twilight y girar su vista hacia todos los que miran caer la imagen y ver como gran parte de la oscuridad se mantiene aún dentro, mirando como Socra permanece estática al presenciar como todo ha sobrepasado sus capacidades.

Ante sus palabras el silencio se presentó para ser interrumpido por un abrumador disparo de magia que cubrió el cuerpo de la contraparte al arrasar con todo a su paso; para cuando culmino se revelo como un ala astral escudaba a la contraparte, sin embargo un pico de diamante atravesaba su pecho levantándola del suelo dejando que su sangre negra cayera por el diamante: Rarity no dudo un segundo y sabiendo de las debilidades de las alas astrales aprovecho la dificultad que tiene para ella proteger su parte inferior; usando el ataque de furia de Socra ataco sigilosamente a su contraparte dañando su cuerpo en gran medida.

\- Realmente creíste que no previne esto – menciona Socra al emerger del círculo y alzar su vista al cuerpo inerte de su contraparte – después de todo eres yo, o al menos una versión de mí – exclama a cargar su cuerno y disparar un rojizo rayo contra su cuerpo

\- _Ciertamente_ \- exclama la imagen de la contraparte al alzarse sobre las gradas, cargando con su magia a dos ponis que luchan por escapar de su agarré – _que descuidada he sido_ – menciona con un tono lúgubre al arrancarles la vida a esos ponis para tomar sus fuerzas y sanar sus heridas; los cuerpos cayeron desde los escalones superiores para rodar hasta los primeros.

Ante todos los presentes el pánico se hizo absoluto, los que miraron escaparon junto con los que no podían hacer nada contra tal criatura. Al final Socra sí había usado su ojo del mañana antes de entrar por lo que logro ver como su contraparte escapaba, ya que si no esquivaba los ataques el resultado hubiera sido muy diferente. Twilight alzo sus alas astrales y disparo sus plumas astrales hacia donde estaba su contraparte.

\- _Eso es trampa_ – comenta la contraparte al escudarse con su ala astral; las plumas metálicas de Twilight se clavaron en el ala para luego caer al agitarse ya que la contraparte se elevó para evadir el diamante gigante que emerge bajo de ella – _Se supone que es una pelea entre ambas mitades_ – comenta con agresividad la contraparte al mirar desde lo alto a sus agresores; la mirada de Twilight delata un ataque sorpresa al girar su vista un segundo.

\- ¡Pero todos somos familia! – exclama con fuerza Milicent al aparecer y desplegar sus cuchillas contra la contraparte. Sus cascos impactaron el ala astral derecha de la contraparte, su gran golpe se produjo por el golpe que empujo en el aire al cuerpo de la contraparte - Y no nos ganaras – menciona al desplegar sus largas cuchillas; la magia de Milicent recubrió las cuchillas lo suficiente para que el filo se abriera paso entre la manifestación para que el filo de la cuchilla atravesara el pecho de la contraparte y con un impulso de magia un filo de magia atravesara el cuerpo de la contraparte.

La contraparte enciende su cuerno y la toma con su magia para sujetarla y extraer sus fuerzas: el cuerpo de Milicent queda suspendido frente de la contraparte siendo erguido mientras desde su pecho empieza a ser arrancada su vida. Un impacto de magia enciende una explosión que provoca que Milicent y la contraparte se aparten. Las fuerzas de Milicent cayeron apenas notablemente logrando reducir la velocidad de golpe al abrir sus alas mientras la contraparte peleaba por alcanzar a consumir sus energías pero éstas se perdieron en la explosión.

\- _Su resistencia es inútil_ – menciona con una baja voz la contraparte al levantarse un bulto de polvo, unos diamantes lograron cortar sus patas y la explosión había quemado su rostro _– su mundo morirá; ustedes morirán; y todo lo que existe morirá_ – exclama con un tono sádico al deslumbrar su cuerno y arrancar las vidas de varios Chagelling; su Reina Larva alzo un escudo para protegerlos pero su velocidad no logro alzar una barrera que cubriera los cuerpos de todos por lo que al menos cinco cayeron muertos al ser drenadas sus fuerzas – ¡mueran! – grita con furia en sus palabras al alzar sus alas astrales y disparar aleatoriamente al aletear contra todo

Twilight alza una barrera que retiene las plumas con dificultad mientras Skyla, Cadance y Shining Amor evacuan a todos fuera de su alcancé para que esa extraña habilidad ya no tuviera víctimas; todos a los que les drenaba la vida en poco tiempo se convertían en algo que no era polvo ni arena, ni cenizas y escombros, solo brillo opaco que desaparecía con la más ligera brisa.

Applejack se apoyó en Rainbow Dash para elevarse y desde lo alto caer impactando sus cascos delanteros contra el ala astral que defendía a la contraparte: en un acto múltiple todos le hicieron frente a la joven Señorita que atacaba. Applejack colisiono con fuerza en el ala para con su peso incrementado por su fuerza empujara el cuerpo de la contraparte contra el suelo logrando que sus patas se doblaran por la fuerza. Rarity hizo crecer diamantes azules que se movieron contra el cuerpo de la contraparte; ante esto la magia negra se activó quemando los diamantes antes de que llegaran a acercarse a su cuerpo, la sonrisa de la contraparte fue cortada por el impacto cercano de Rainbow Dash que impacto junto a Applejack el ala astral; mientras la poni anaranjada saltaba la pegaso dispersaba el poder de diez tormentas sobre el alas astral: grande fue el resplandor del ala ardiendo en electricidad, logrando hacer que la tierra tocara la electricidad y se extendiera hacia los cascos de la contraparte: con un estímulo involuntario las alas astrales se estremecieron al aletear y desparecer frente de todos.

Apareciendo a espaldas de Twilight un ala astral llena de electricidad se alzó para ir en contra la alicornio purpura; los ojos de Twilight se movieron hacia su derecha para ver a Socra aparecer quien hacia aparecer sus alas astrales para apuñalar directamente el ala astral de metal con su propia ala astral; el ala de la contraparte paso junto a Twilight al ser empujada que rápidamente se giraba para disparar un rayo de magia contra la contraparte que era apartada fuera de su distancia. Ambas alzaron sus alas astrales y dispararon sus plumas contra la contraparte que se recuperaba: plumas y metal se cruzaron para chocar contra una onda de fuego que desintegraba todo lo que tocaba.

\- _¡Esto no debe ser así!_ – exclama furiosa la contraparte al enderezar sus cascos y mirar a todos los que la enfrentan – ¡Ustedes interfieren! – exclama al cubrir con su magia a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack, lentamente su vida era arrancada hasta que una cuchilla corto el camino de magia que drenaba las fuerzas de ambas: estas cayeron inconscientes por el efecto del hechizo pero continuaron con vida mientras respiraban agitadas

\- Tristemente_ –_ dice Milicent al enderezar sus patas tras cortar el rastro de magia - No ganaras – menciona hostilmente al cruzar su casco en su pecho mientras refleja los ojos azules de la contraparte

La contraparte gruño al encender su cuerno y atacar a Socra con rabia, solo necesitaba matarla para ser la original y obtener todo el poder. Un impacto de magia impacto con el ala astral de Twiligth que se alzó para protegerla mientras Milicent, Luna, Cadence y Larva aparecían sobre ella para disparar un rayo combinado que destrozaba el suelo al impactar: las alas astrales escudaron ala contraparte pero solo vasto un segundo para que la energía combinada la cubriera y la hundiera en la tierra; cuando estas se detuvieron Pinkie Pie se acercó con Spike, dando un saludo al abismo de energía donde se levantaba la contraparte: con ese saludo el aliento de fuego de Spike se presentó como el cambio de actitud de Pinkie quien al decir "Holis" seguido se despido cambiando su mirada a una sádica y cruel, fue cuando Spike miro el fondo y disparo el fuego verde que en segundos e teñía de blanco al ser fuego de la realeza dragón. Tras las muertes de varias muertes de dragones Pinkie tomo a Spike como protegido para que cargara con el fuego más puro el cual solo Éxodo cargaba. Un extenso grito acompaño al fuego, un grito de dolor y de agonía que no paro incluso cuando la contraparte apareció en lo apartado de ellos: el fuego era tan ardiente que logro derretir el metal de las plumas astrales lo que hacía que ardieran más y más por lo que tuvo que desincorporarlas para soportar.

\- ¡Ya estoy harta! – exclama con dolor al gritar y tirar de las vidas de todos los que no eran tan fuertes para soportar sus fuerzas.

Los cuerpos de Rainbow Dash y Applejack se agitaron al ser levantados del suelo; ante todos sus vidas eran arrancadas por la fuerza; Rarity alzo un escudo de magia que rápidamente fue roto para que por los rastro de magia se viera como varios ganchos atravesaban su cuerpo para tirar se su vida arrancando la mitad antes de que ella misma los cortara al crear diamantes que disparo contra los ganchos para romper algunos y al ver como su vida se le escapaba se vio forzada a cortar su propia vida con un gran diamante para conservar la mitad y caer noqueada contra el suelo; Pinkie Pie miro el acto y golpeo ligeramente la cabeza de Spike para que esta encendiera su boca y disparar una cortina de fuego que protegió al dragón y a la poni un momento hasta que en llamas blancas los ganchos tomaron las vidas de ambos y empezaron a tirar de estás, Larva apareció acompañada de Skyla que llegaba de la evacuación para juntas cortar los ganchos y frenar los ganchos que venían contra ellos; Cadance y Luna no vieron venir los rayos por lo que al distraerse al intentar rescatar a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, ambas sin darse cuenta estuvieron por ser completamente tomadas por los ganchos de no ser porque Shining Amor detecto los ganchos y las contuvo antes de adelantarse; cuando decenas de ganchos se cruzaron como espadas fue el cuerpo de Shining Armor el que protegió a ambas mientras disparaba un rayo contra los ganchos que tiraban de la vida de Twilight quien luchaba por defenderse de los ganchos que tiraban de Socra y de ella. Luna y Cadance miraron horrorizadas como las decenas de ganchos tomaron completamente el cuerpo del unicornio; mientras éste se oponía con pura fuerza bruta en un intento desesperado de proteger a su hermana y sobrina: una vez rompió los ganchos que se habían clavado en ambas dejo que su magia descansará para ser tirado bruscamente, las princesas usaron su magia para sostener la vida de Shining Armor y luchar por que esta no fuera arrancada, sin embargo la gran cantidad de ganchos hizo nulo su esfuerzo y solo vieron como tras ayudar a su hermana su vida era arrancada dejando caer su cuerpo sin vida ante de ambas; Milicent uso su ojo mecánico para detectar los rastros de los ganchas que la rodearon y atacaron, incluso cuando quiso ayudar se vio obligada a defenderse y disparar rayos para proteger a las Princesas que seguían impactada tras ver morir a Shining Armor delante de ambas.

La contraparte atrajo las pocas vidas que había logrado robar, solo tres vidas y la mitad de una era lo que se incorporaba a sus fuerzas, cuando los ganchos se desvanecieron todos atacaron sin compasión al tener la esperanza de derrotarla. Luna y Cadance disparan rayos de furia que rompieron con la defensa del ala astral que regresaba para defenderla pero tras el fuego de Spike no le quedaba mucha resistencia; cuando se vio superada ataco directamente a Socra para terminar el hechizo y ser la original, sin embargo primero tuvo que patear a Twilight para apartarla, con un golpe en el cuerno de Socra bloqueo sus hechizos y con un giro de su cuerno disparo un fino rayo se dirigió en contra de Socra; sin embargo ella fue empujada y tumbada a un lado mientras Milicent se acercaba directamente hacia la contraparte: ante todos el cuerpo de Mili fue atravesado de lado a lado, a la mitad de su pecho lo que corto su vida mientras avanzaba rápidamente; avanzando con el rayo en su pecho apuñalo con sus cuchillas el corazón de la contraparte, girando el filo para desgarrar su órgano y cortar profundamente, ambas cuchillas salieron del cuerpo de la contraparte, goteando sangre negra mientras Milicent descansaba su cabeza junto al rostro de la contraparte. Ambas quedaron paradas junto a la otra: el rayo de la contraparte provenia de su cuerno por lo que su cabeza termino en el pecho de Milicent que al llegar a ella bajo su mirada para abrazarla y sostenerla; cortando las cuchillas de sus cascos dejo las largas cuchillas clavadas en su corazón mientras la abrazaba del cuello para evitar que escapara; la contraparte alzo su mirada para ver directamente la mirada sonriente de Milicent, sabía que estaba muriendo, que su rayo había expulsado gran parte de su vida fuera de su cuerpo; esa mirada piadosa, era tranquilizante, con un rastro de sangre en sus labios le hizo retroceder de miedo al ver en el reflejo de sus ojos a Twilight y a Socra a sus espaldas.

\- Se acabaron las sombras – comenta Milicent al abrazar su cuello con fuerza y no soltarla

\- Espera, ¡no! – dijo en un escandaloso grito la contraparte al girar su cuello para ver de reojo a ambas alzar sobre sus cuerpos sus alas astrales - ¡NO¡ - grito con miedo al ver las plumas acercarse

Ante rodas los cuatro pares de alas astrales atravesaron el cuerpo de la contraparte haciéndola pedazo, derramando un charco de sangre negra que se extendió bajo de los trozos de su cuerpo sin vida. Ambas levantaron sus alas para revelar como su cuerpo yacía sin vida, junto al de Milicent quien sacrifico su vida para derrotarla; al final cumpliendo el sueño que la obsesionaba: matar a la Señorita.

\- Así que será de esta forma – comenta la contraparte al alzar su mirada hacia el frente y mirar como sus alas astrales se rompen ante su inminente muerte – buen plan – comenta finalmente al girar su cuello hacia su lomo para ver a ambas extraer sus alas astrales sacando gotas de su sangre que se desvanecía al volverse luz y alzarse sobre el cuerpo ya cansado: sus ojos se apagaron en lo que su cuerpo se tornaba de luz para explotar y desaparecer de la existencia dejando solo ese polvo blanco que se alzó para ir hacia Socra y cubrir su pelaje con su luz.

Con la muerte de su contraparte desataría la furia del poder que la Señorita de la cual se escondían era poseedora. Twilight miro a Socra ser bañada por la luz antes de que un impacto de magia arrasará con el escudo de Fluttershy: el escudo que escondía a todo el mundo bajo de una barrera mágica, bajo de una capa de magia que impedía que la Señorita los encontrara; era destrozado por un masivo rayo que hizo temblar el mundo. No habría pasado mucho, pero aun así, era demasiado tiempo: la Señorita ya estaba decidía en terminar con Fluttershy y sí Abismo no podía frenarla no demoraría mucho en que ambos cayeran ante el poder de la Señorita.

La Tierra tembló, rompiendo las cuevas: forzando a las princesas a usar sus poderes para que los pueblos se refugiaran en domos de magia para contener el temblor sobrenatural: todas las placas tectónicas de la tierra se habían roto, se habían partido a la mitad. No había forma de conservar los cuerpos de los caídos por la contraparte, sus cuerpos se enfriaron y se convirtieron en algo inexistente algo que solo se podía definir como restos de su existencia: Rarity fue tomada por Spike para ser refugiada bajo de su cuerpo junto a las princesas y las demás ponis que se refugiaban de los trozos de roca que caían del techo. Todo iba incrementado, provocando que todos miraran sus alrededores en la espera de lo que originara esto.

Ante todos las rocas colapsaron para luego ser desintegradas por el avanzar de un rayo gigante que impactaba contra las alas astrales de Fluttershy: con su mirada cansada, sus ojos mostraban ya un cansancio masivo, con la mirada manchada de sangre gritaba en oposición del inmenso poder que arrasaba con ella: su grito era profundo al venir de lo más profundo de su pecho; su gentil rostro proyectaba ese crin gris resplandeciente al empujar con sus alas astrales, con un labio sangrando y múltiples heridas en su lomo, y sin señales de Abismo.

\- ¡Twilight! – exclama Fluttershy en un lamentable grito que dice con todas sus fuerzas al ver que ha entrado en una cueva, su mirada de ojos grises miro a Twilight con ojos llorosos, con miedo y terror, sabiendo que pronto se quedaría sin las fuerzas: sus alas astrales se quemaban por el rayo, se marchitaban y se rompían al retroceder; sus cascos tocaron la tierra apartando un polvo con un circulo de fuerzas mágicas que emitía al oponerse - ¡Lo lamento mucho! – exclama en un llanto al llorar e inundar sus ojos en lágrimas al cerrar sus ojos y bajar su mirada a sus cascos al mirar cómo se hundía en la tierra: sus lágrimas se miedo y tristeza cayeron evaporándose antes de tocar la ardiente tierra donde se postraba - ¡Escapen! – grita finalmente al alzar sus alas astrales contra el inmenso rayo y levantar un poco su cuerpo, sin embargo no duro mucho; mientras todos se movían para escapar los ojos de Twilight miraron como el rayo rojizo de la Señorita se intensificaba quemando y finalmente arrasando completamente con las alas astrales de Fluttershy y con su pequeño y cansado cuerpo: había visto morir a tres de sus amigas y no pudo hacer nada por ellas; ver como el cuerpo de Fluttershy desaparecía en el rayo al ser hecho menos que nada para ser testigo de cómo el rayo terminaba avanzando y atravesando al mundo completamente; antes de quedarse a ver lo que sucedería se teletransporto con los demás para esperar que las nuevas fuerzas de Socra rivalizaran contra la de la Señorita.

**[Momentos antes: Las mariposas del caos]**

Abismo y Fluttershy enfrentaron a la Señorita en un último duelo, apostando todo por el todo: usando todos los recursos del caos: haciendo emerger cascos gigantes de hielo o algodón para atacar a la Señorita, no importaba donde se escondiera dentro de la zona del caos Fluttershy tenía poder sobre todo y todos; sus fuerzas le fueron de ayuda cuando la Señorita atacaba a matar, usando hechizo dañinos de alto grado que desgarraban el espacio del caos para revelar la cueva original.

Dentro del mundo del caos los rayos dorados de Fluttershy se disparaban por miles pero las alas astrales de la Señorita eran tan fuertes como para resistir la mayor parte; Abismo hacia uso de un hechizo único, "La Extinción" su rayo negro tomaba colores rojizos y su letal efecto era tan dañino que incluso grandes cantidades de tierra flotante eran desintegrados y convertidos en nada.

Ambos tenían sus ataques, cuando la Señorita se escudaba de los mortales rayos de Abismo era golpeada por un ala astral gigante que era producto de una deformación de una de sus alas astrales. El sonido del viento era guerra total, tifones se producían al presenciar la sinfonía del caos. Grandes cascos emergían de la nada aplastando a la Señorita; grandes ojos grises salían de las paredes cuando la Señorita era herida; no había forma de esconderse de Fluttershy, su poder sobre el caos era todopoderoso.

Con pasos tranquilos Fluttershy daba caza a la Señorita; mientras recuperaba fuerzas de un golpe que acertó Abismo fue sorprendida por un ojo que se abrió de una grieta del suelo, seguido de varios cientos de ojos que tapizaron su escondite: un brillo dorado en sus pupilas convirtieron a esos ojos en bombas que detonaron el lugar alzando a la vista a la Señorita que emergía cubierta de humos dorados que la hilaban al suelo.

\- ¡Acabaré contigo! – exclama al incorporarse frente de la Señorita; con sus poderes hizo solidos los hilos de humo para tomarla y amararla para azotarla contra el suelo y seguido girarla por todo su mundo golpeando su cuerpo contra las rocas gigantes al convertirlas en escombros que se volvían a unir para ser más duros y con puntas que eran usadas contra la Señorita que era golpeada varias veces: ella solo extendía un ala astral para protegerse de los impactos mientras se escudaba de los disparos de Abismo que apuntaba justo a su pecho para que no sobreviviera la extinción – ¡Muere! – exclama al manifestar decenas de copias de ella y todas disparar contra ella para generar una explosión que la derriba hacia Abismo que con un cuerno listo dispara atravesando y desintegrando todo el cuerpo de la Señorita

\- Se terminó – comenta Abismo al ver como caen cenizas sobre su cuerpo, con un casco cubre sus ojos para alzar la vista y ver como Fluttershy une sus copias en una; sin embargo a un costada una copia de ella misma la miraba con perversidad, su sonrisa revelaba que no se trata de una copia de ella. – ¡Fluttershy! – grito para luego verse silenciado por las cenizas que tenía en su cuello; su grito de alerta llamo la atención de Fluttershy por lo que no presto atención a la copia que le miraba a escondidas; había sido una trampa, ella había usado a Abismo para distraerla y atacarla por sorpresa. La magia de Abismo ya estaba baja, no podía disparar otro disparo por lo que al ver como la piel de la copia se quemaba en llamas negras trago saliva al reunir sus últimas cargas de magia

\- _¡Adiós! _– exclama la Señorita al mirar el cuerpo indefenso de Fluttershy, sus palabras congelaron a la pegaso que solo miro a Abismo mirar hacia esa dirección, ya temiendo al horror sus ojos divisaron la mirada de la Señorita al manifestar sus alas astrales al ser empujadas contra su cuerpo.

Un destello negro ciega a la Señorita para verse a sí misma atravesada por un par de alas astrales, esas alas astrales solo eran plumas por lo que al atravesarlas miraba como su sangre empañaba las plumas que caían al ser desplumadas al perder el reforzado de metal: las plumas que atravesaban su cuerpo y que casi apuñalan su corazón se desintegraban delante de ella; cuando su mirada se giraba por los huesos astrales miraban como Abismo deslumbraba con su cuerno al mantener con sus patas delanteras abrazadas sus alas astrales: su cuerpo estaba siendo solo sostenido por las alas astrales que atravesaban su pecho y gran parte de su cuerpo, cortando varios de sus órganos donde se incluía su negro y frio corazón.

\- Duele – exclama Abismo al derramar su sangre por la boca al dejar caer su vista al suelo y mirar como Fluttershy estaba en su lugar: un último hechizo fue usado para intercambiar lugares y ser él quien tomara su lugar – Duele mucho - comenta con una leve y dolida vos al dejar que su cuerpo cuelgue sin fuerzas: el cuerpo de Abismo se volvió polvo y se incorporó al cuerpo de la Señorita al ser respirado por ella que se enorgullecía al asesinar al Abismal.

Los ojos de la Señorita se tiñeron de rojo al asemejar las fuerzas de Abismo para sí misma; su crin plateada ardió en fuego blanco al ser dividido por una franja morada que ardía con el mismo tono; su mirada se enfocó en Fluttershy que retrocedía aterrada al ver como Abismo había sacrificado su vida por ella. La Señorita apareció de forma inmediata frente de Fluttershy que alzo sus alas astrales para crear una diferencia entre ambos en lo que pensaba en una estrategia, sin Abismo ya no tenía quien protegiera sus espaldas.

\- _Ahora eres tú quien no podrá esconderse_ – menciona la Señorita al girar su rostro hacía Fluttershy; con una sádica sonrisa su ojo derecho reflejaba el tímido rostro de Fluttershy; ella tenía miedo, pero no pensaba retroceder ante ella, sin embargo esto cambio cuando miro su ojo derecho crear una espiral – _puedo_ _verte…_ – menciona al desaparecer y aparecer a su costado derecho para desaparecer y aparecer al izquierdo al esquivar el golpe de su ala astral que esperaba que apareciera _– Ya no te puedes esconder de mí_ –menciona al tomarla el suelo de sus cascos y detonarlo al desaparecer para intersectada cuando apareciera en otra luna que se suspendía en su dimensión del caos.

Ya no tenía oportunidades de atacarla, su ojo del mañana era el único dentro de esa dimensión por lo que tenía una visión total sobre sus movimientos; lentamente sus golpes eran más cercanos, siempre guiando sus respuestas, siempre estando varios pasos por delante de la Ama del Caos. En un momento se miraba a la herida Fluttetshy solo escudarse, solo escapar para cuando sus poderes bajaran la dimensión del caos que formaba se rompiera y aparecieran sobre la superficie de la tierra; al estar de nuevo en la realidad el ojo del mañana empezó a fallar por la presencia de los demás ojos del mañana que existían. Fluttershy ya estaba agotada, sus poderes solo lograban distorsionar la realidad a niveles muy simples; creando espinas que emergían del suelo para atacarla desde múltiples lugares. Ambas impactaban en el cielo al luchar con sus alas astrales, usándolas como espadas y escudos; disparando plumas astrales: golpeando con todas sus fuerzas lo que hacía retumbar la tierra por los golpes que se daban una a la otra, impactos de magia eran lo que apartaba las nubes para revelar la noche eterna que bloqueaba el sol ya marchito por estar siendo drenado de su poder.

\- _Siempre imaginaba que tú lograrías averiguar la forma de detenerme _– menciona la Señortia al apartarse hacia el cielo y mirar como Fluttershy se mantiene en el cielo con ayuda de sus alas astrales, mirando con un ojo manchado de sangre y de un labio roto tras ser golpeado del cual brotaba sangre. _– Pero al final solo era una mentira _– exclama al extender sus alas astrales a sus espaldas y reflejar la luna sobre su cuerpo.

Un brillo rojizo se hizo presente desde el núcleo de la luna; su color sangre lleno la luna al brillar y cubrir en totalidad el mundo con esa sombra de maldad que se alzaba en el cielo; su cuerno deslumbro un momento; Fluttershy cargo sus alas con todas sus fuerzas restantes y ataco el cuerpo de la Señorita con un ataque masivo que superaba su tamaño por mucho: siendo un rayo dorado la energía se trataba del caos puro. Sin embargo frente de ella la Señorita le miraba con una mirada burlona al mantener su ojo derecho activo; la luna deslumbro un disparo de luz rojiza que toco el cuerno de la Señorita; como si se tratara de una lupa el rayo se hizo mil veces más grande que cubrió rápidamente el disparo de Fluttershy.

Empujando contra el inmenso rayo Fluttershy se vio obligaba a refugiarse en sus alas atarles mientras trataba de resistir el poder de la Señorita tras haber consumido el poder de Abismo. Los cascos de Fluttershy tocaron la tierra con una fuerza titánica, mientras todo el rayo rompía el mundo Fluttershy impedia que lo atravesará al estar frente del rayo sin embargo ya se comenzaba a hundir en la tierra por la devastadora fuerza que la superaba

\- _La ley es clara: **¡el más fuerte es el que gana!**_ – menciona enérgica la Señorita al intensificar su poder y arrasar con una devastadora potencia lo que era las últimas fuerzas de Fluttershy; desde el cielo miraba al mundo quebrarse al temblar y al hacer que los volcanes estallaran por el retumbar de la tierra. **– _Y he ganado_** – dice con un tono melódico al mirar su gran rayo atravesar el mundo dejando frente de ella la imagen del espacio al haber perforado el mundo.

La Señorita miro exhausta la luna que se rompía en pedazos al no tener la capacidad para tolerar ese disparo; sin las defensas de Fluttershy la presencia de las llaves Tiempo y Espacio ya eran claras. Tragando saliva la Señorita miraba como ya no se ocultaban de ella; girando su vista hacia el lado que una vez fue Canterlot miraba en el lejano horizonte a un grupo que alzaba sobre una figura las llaves que tanto buscaba la Señorita.

\- _Así que finalmente das la cara **Twilight Sparkle**_ – dice con un tono algo calmo al mirar en lo lejano a Twilight – _¿Así que ella era tú última esperanza Fluttershy?_ – comenta al ladear su vista hacia Socra y mirar como ahora cargaba finalmente sus dos ojos del mañana activados, tanto el verde como el morado mantenían su espiral – _Sería un lastima…_ – dice al ladear su vista hacia el cielo que se despejaba – _Qué el caos, ahora sea mío_ \- menciona con una risa maligna al reflejar en sus ojos a ambas alicornios: mientras en el derecho se reflejaba Twilight, la espiral cortaba en su cuello; mientras en su ojo izquierdo se reflejaba Socra quien era cortada del cuello por la espiral de su ojo. La muerte de Fluttershy le dio la capacidad de consumir sus fuerzas e incorporar sus fuerzas a las suyas para activar su ojo izquierdo, para que finalmente ambos ojos del mañana fueran funcionales de nuevo.

Al final todo quedaba en manos de Socra, quien ahora había consumido a su contraparte, y sobre todo había adquirido el poder para acceder al ojo de su padre. Ambas eran la misma entidad, con una ligera diferencia; mientras la Señorita portaba el ojo de Shining Armor, lo acompañaba con su propio ojo del mañana; mientras Socra cargaba con el ojo del Twilight y el de Alphonse. Siendo como gotas de agua, tan igual, tan semejantes, tan diferentes una de la otra.

\- _Me pregunto quién de nosotras será la original_ – comenta para sí misma la Señorita al deslumbrar su cuerno con una flama de magia mientras preparaba sus ojos que recién se activaban


End file.
